Blutiges Handwerk
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Man glaubt, den Joker gefangen zu haben, doch Chaos wäre nicht Chaos, wenn es sich binden und zähmen ließe. Und wer könnte sich besser dafür eignen, in seinem Sinne zu arbeiten, als jemand, der sein blutiges Handwerk so gut versteht wie er selbst?
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Willkommen, neugieriger Klicker und potentieller Leser, zu meinem zweiten Streich in der Dark Knight Sparte! Ich freue mich, wenn ich dich zumindest dazu bringen konnte, hier hinein zu klicken, vielleicht liest du und/oder hinterlässt mir sogar Feedback, darüber bin ich immer dankbar. Bei Interesse für Hintergrundinfos (Cover, Trailer, usw.) wirst du auf meinem Blog (zu finden im URL-Link meines Profils) fündig. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer: **Batman und sämtliche Charaktere aus demselben Universum gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Die Rechte liegen hierbei einzig und allein bei Bob Kane und den DC Comics; die Handlung orientiert sich jedoch einzig und allein an den im Film „The Dark Knight" vorkommenden Elementen und Geschehnissen. Ich kann lediglich Anspruch auf von mir geschaffene Charaktere wie der Protagonistin erheben, ich verdiene aber – oh Wunder – keinen Cent mit dieser Erzählung.

**Genre:** Thriller

**Rating: **P-16 (Änderungen möglich)

**Zusammenfassung: **Man glaubt, man habe den Joker auf dem Dach des Prewitt Buildings ein für alle Mal dingfest gemacht. Doch Chaos wäre nicht Chaos, wenn es sich binden und zähmen ließe. Er ist entwischt, aber nicht ungeschoren. Hier kommt Dr. Elena Clementine ins Spiel. Denn wer könnte sich besser dafür eignen, in seinem Sinne zu arbeiten, als jemand, der sein blutiges Handwerk genauso gut versteht wie er selbst?

-----

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**Prolog**

„_Auch wenn du die Wahrheit sagst; niemand wird dir zuhören. Weißt du, warum? Weil du verrückt bist. Und je mehr du versuchst, das Gegenteil zu beweisen, desto verrückter wirst du ihnen vorkommen..."_

_[Gothika]_

Das kalte Licht der Neonröhren flackert hektisch. Es flackert schon lange. Seit Tagen oder Wochen. So genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Es ist lange her, seit ich in diesem Zimmer war und Zeit ist hier drin ein klebriger Faden, der sich in die Länge zieht, wenn man sich an ihm vergreift. Man wird ihn nur schlecht wieder los. Er ist zäh. So wie ich.

Das Flackern bleibt aus, nur für die Dauer weniger Sekunden, dann setzt es mit unermüdlicher Penetranz wieder ein, wie ein visueller Herzschlag, ein Pochen, bestehend aus der Beständigkeit des Unbeständigen. Irgendwann wird die Birne durchbrennen, das Licht erlöschen. So ist der Lauf des Lebens.

Ich starre fasziniert hinauf, schon lange blendet es mich nicht mehr. Ich habe mich an seinen grellen Schein gewöhnt. Man gewöhnt sich hier drin sehr schnell an vieles. Und man hört auf, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Jeden Morgen bekomme ich meinen Medikamentencocktail, damit ich ruhig bin. Ruhig und gefügig wie alle anderen auf der Station. Die wahren Spinner und Geisteskranken, die schon lange vergessen haben, dass sie noch existieren. Und sie existieren auch nur noch auf dem Papier der Krankenakten, die sich in den Archiven der Anstalt bis zur Decke stapeln müssen. Kein Schwein interessiert sich für sie. Aus dem Gedächtnis der Gesellschaft, der sie einst angehört haben, sind sie gelöscht wie ein Virus von einer Festplatte. Die Hälfte der Insassen nässt sich ein und ist kaum noch fähig, sich verbal zu artikulieren. Das, was ihre Krankheit nicht geschafft hat, haben die hohen Medikamentendosierungen für sie erledigt, die letzten noch intakten Gehirnzellen zerfressen wie Krebs. Im Prinzip wartet man hier drin nur noch darauf, dass sie sterben, damit Platz für neue Patienten geschaffen wird.

Vor Arkhams Türen stehen sie Schlange, so als gäbe es hier drin, in den gepolsterten Wänden der psychiatrischen Anstalt so etwas wie Heilung. Arkham kennt kein Heilmittel, es holt nur die Verrücktesten der Verrückten von der Straße. Und die, die anderen Problemen machen. Ich bin nicht verrückt, aber es macht das Leben in Arkham einfacher für mich, wenn ich so tue, als wäre ich es.

Meine Schulter juckt, aber ich kann mich nicht kratzen. Sie haben mir wieder die Zwangsjacke angelegt, damit ich mir nicht wehtun kann. Aber vor allem, damit ich meinem hohen Besuch nicht wehtun kann. Man nimmt mir den Vorfall mit dem Tacker immer noch übel, obwohl es schon lange her ist. Wie lang weiß ich allerdings nicht mehr. Wie ich schon sagte, Zeit ist hier drin zähflüssig. Ich weiß nur, dass es heute schon spät ist. Eigentlich müsste ich längst geduscht und meine Schlafpillen eingenommen haben. Die gegen die Alpträume. Die muss ich immer eine halbe Stunde vor denen gegen die Angst nehmen. Anweisung des Doktors. Der Gedanke, dass ich selbst einmal Doktor gewesen bin, macht mich lachen. Habe ich meine Patienten damals auch wie unmündige Kleinkinder behandelt? Wie jemanden, der mir geistig nicht gewachsen ist? Oh, diese Arroganz dieser Pfleger...und Ärzte...studierte Psychologen, die meinen, das wahre Wesen eines Menschen durch Couchgeplänkel und Maltherapie aufschlüsseln zu können. Sie haben keine Ahnung. Sie haben nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe, haben nicht gefühlt, was ich fühlte. Ich habe gesehen, was hinter der Maske der Menschlichkeit steckt und ja, es hat mich an die Grenzen des Wahnsinns geschickt, vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus. Dafür muss ich nun büßen, muss mich von ihnen wie Dreck behandeln lassen, von den elenden Maskenträgern, deren Karneval erst dann endet, wenn man ihrem erbärmlichen Leben ein Ende setzt.

Ich rege mich schon wieder auf, obwohl ich es nicht will. Ich atme hektisch, die eng geschlossene Jacke schnürt sich um meinen Brustkorb, mein Puls ist erhöht, die Hände schwitzen. Ich kann es fühlen, selbst durch den robusten Stoff der weißen Jacke hindurch, die hinter meinem Rücken verschnürt ist. Aber es macht nichts, wenn meine Hände schwitzen. Ich kann sie meinem Besuch ohnehin nicht entgegenstrecken.

Ich gelte als gefährlich, deshalb habe ich einen persönlichen Wachhund zur Seite gestellt bekommen. Ray ist ein gutmütiger junger Mann, aber leider besitzt eine vertrocknete Scheibe Brot einen höheren IQ als er. Es ist leicht, ihm Angst einzujagen. Lange wird er die Arbeit hier nicht aushalten. Jeder, der hier länger als einen Tag ist, bekommt Angstzustände. Nur ich nicht. Ich habe ja meine Pillen. Eine morgens, eine abends. Der leichteste Weg, mit den Insassen dieser Anstalt klarzukommen, ist sie auf Drogen zu setzen. Ich habe aufgehört, zu schreien, zu beißen und zu keifen. Dafür bekomme ich eine Pille weniger. Immerhin. Ein Anfang. Diese so genannten Therapeuten bilden sich ein, einen Menschen durch die Medikation zähmen zu können, lockere Schrauben mithilfe von Arznei wieder festdrehen zu können. Dabei übersehen sie, dass eine Schraube nur deshalb locker sitzt, weil ihre Fassung zu weit ist.

Das Flackern der Lampe setzt erschreckend lang aus. Einen Atemzug lang. Zwei. Dann sogar drei. Herzstillstand. Sie leuchtet wieder auf, nicht ganz so stark wie zuvor, aber tapfer und im Begriff, durchzuhalten. Reanimation.

Ich senke den Blick. Das kalte Licht ergießt sich auf der schmucklosen Metallplatte des Tisches, die so steril ist, dass man von ihr Essensreste ablecken könnte wie von einem Teller. Etwas, das ich Jamie immer verboten habe. Die Tischplatte ist so blank poliert, dass sich sogar mein Gesicht ansatzweise darin spiegelt. Ich bin keine Schönheit, war es vielleicht nie. Aber Eitelkeiten verlieren ohnehin ihren fadenscheinigen Sinn, wenn man das Ausmaß der Hässlichkeit der eigenen Rasse erkennt. Meine schwarzen Locken fallen mir strähnig in die Stirn, die letzte Wäsche liegt schon ein wenig zurück. Wie lang? Ich weiß es nicht. Sagte ich schon, dass die Zeit hier drinnen zäh wie Leim sein kann? Bestimmt habe ich das bereits erwähnt. Ich fange an, viele Dinge zu vergessen, die ich erzähle, aber es ist nicht schlimm. Es ist nicht schlimm, solange ich mich an das erinnern kann, was mich hierher gebracht hat. Und das ist etwas, das ich nie vergessen kann.

„Elena, setzen Sie sich bitte gerade hin."

Die Aufforderung entstammt dem Wachmann, einem vierschrötigen, plumpen Kerl mit Schweinsgesicht und wabernden Doppelkinn. Seine Haut hat einen rosigen Schimmer. Dunkle, ungleichmäßige Schweißringe zeichnen sich unter dem grauen Stoff seines Hemdes ab, das ob seiner Wampe so stark spannt, dass ich mir vorstelle, dass in jedem Moment die Knöpfe davon abspringen. Das braune Haar hat er kurz rasiert, wie beim Militär. Er wird nervös, weil ich ihn länger ansehe, ohne etwas zu sagen, der Schweiß an seinen Schläfen mehrt sich, das Flackern, das die Lampe in ihrer alten Gewohnheit wieder aufgenommen hat, trägt zu seiner Unruhe bei. „Bitte...setzen Sie sich hin...sonst können Sie nicht Ihren Besuch empfangen."

Er hält die langen Lederriemen unbeholfen in den Händen. Mit ihnen wird er mich an den Stuhl fesseln, so als könnte ich trotz der Zwangsjacke noch irgendetwas mit meinen Armen ausrichten. Aber ich bin gehorsam und füge mich. Es erspart mir die gelbe Tablette vor dem Schlafengehen, die willenlos macht. Obwohl...bin ich es nicht schon längst? Willenlos? Ich meine...ich lasse mich an einen gottverdammten Stuhl fesseln, nur damit ein paranoider Bundespolizist nicht befürchten muss, von mir angespuckt zu werden. Dabei kann ich gut spucken. Und weit.

Ich lasse den Dicken gewähren. Sein Namensschild reflektiert verspielt das Licht der Neonleuchten, als er sich vorbeugt. Es verliest _G. Bolt_. Wofür das G wohl steht? Er sieht aus wie ein Graham...nein, eher wie ein George. Oder Gilbert? Es müssen zwei Silben sein, wie würde es sich sonst anhören, wenn Vor- und Nachname einsilbig waren? Wie ein Marschbefehl, aber nicht wie ein Name. Dabei tun Namen nichts zur Sache. Sie helfen uns nur, uns voneinander zu unterscheiden, vermitteln den Eindruck, als wären wir unabhängige Individuen. Dabei sind es unsere Eltern, die über unseren Namen entscheiden, nicht einmal wir. Genauso gut könnte man uns eine Nummer oder einen Barcode eintätowieren. Graham, George oder auch Gilbert schnallt mich an den Stuhl. Ich fühle mich ein wenig so, als säße ich auf dem elektrischen. Ich warte nur noch auf den Mann, der mir Kopf und Gesicht mit einem feuchten Schwamm abtupft. Aber ich glaube, der elektrische Stuhl ist nicht mehr gang und gebe. Heute verwenden sie öfter die Giftspritze. In Gotham City kann man sich da aber nicht sicher sein.

Der dicke Wachmann lässt von mir ab. Ich atme dankbar aus. Der saure Geruch seines Schweißes hängt wie unsichtbarer Nebel in der Luft, ich muss ihn einatmen, wenn ich nicht ersticken will.

„Ihr Besuch kommt gleich herein", verspricht mir der Mann ohne Vornamen, geht um mich herum und verschwindet hinter der dicken Stahltür. Ich darf mir wichtig vorkommen, ich sitze in einer Art Hochsicherheitstrakt. Es fehlt nur die Glasscheibe, hinter der das als Besuch getarnte Verhör verfolgt wird. Deren Funktion erledigt wohl eine Kamera. Oder mehrere. Damit man den besten Aufnahmewinkel nachträglich aussuchen kann. Ein elektrisches Surren ertönt vor mir und nur wenige Sekunden später wird die schwere Tür aufgestoßen. Ein kleines Persönchen tritt ein. Sie trägt einen Hosenanzug, der ihr eine Nummer zu groß zu sein scheint. Die Schulterpolster ihres Blazers stauchen ihre ohnehin recht zierliche Gestalt zusammen, lassen sie verloren in ihrer eigenen Garderobe wirken. Das braune, leicht gewellte Haar ist streng zurückgekämmt und wird von einer Klammer zusammengehalten. Ihre Unsicherheit hat sie mit zu aufdringlichem Make-up zu übertünchen versucht, das knallige Rot auf ihren Lippen lässt sie noch bleicher erscheinen als sie ist. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch nur am unvorteilhaften Neonlicht. Sie stellt eine Aktentasche, in der nicht mehr als ein Mäppchen Platz finden kann, vor sich auf den Tisch, so als wäre sie ihr Schutzschild.

„Guten Abend, Dr. Clementine", begrüßt sie mich und ich spüre ein kurzes Lächeln über meine Lippen tanzen. Man hat mich schon lange nicht mehr mit meinem Doktortitel angesprochen, und das, obwohl er immer noch zu meinem Namen gehört. Man erkennt einem keine akademischen Titel ab, wenn man verrückt wird. Noch nicht einmal, wenn man Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat. Aber wenn man Plagiat betreibt, ist die Chance auf eine akademische Laufbahn dahin. Es ist eine komische Welt, in der wir leben. Aber warum sollte man mir auch meinen Titel nehmen? Ich habe nichts von meinen chirurgischen Fähigkeiten verlernt, kann immer noch hervorragend mit einem Skalpell umgehen.

„Guten Abend", erwidere ich. Manchmal erschrecke ich vor meiner eigenen Stimme. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, den Großteil meiner Kommunikation in meine eigene Gedankenwelt zurückzuziehen. Wenn ich dann den Mund aufmache und spreche, kommt es mir vor, als würde jemand die Stille in mir zerbrechen und die Ruhe stören, die ich wenigstens vorübergehend gefunden habe.

„Ich bin Agent Corelli. Ich arbeite für das FBI."

Ich reagiere nicht. Wenn sie versucht, mich mit ihrem Status zu beeindrucken, gelingt es ihr nicht. Es gibt nicht mehr viel, das mich aus dem Konzept bringen kann. Zu viel habe ich gesehen, zu viel habe ich getan. Wenn man einmal in den dunklen Abgrund geschaut hat, fällt es schwer, das ernst zu nehmen, an das sich Menschen tagein, tagaus klammern. Ihre Regeln, ihre Ordnungen, ihre Ränge und Titel. Dabei ist alles nichtig, denn ganz gleich, welches Leben man auch geführt hat – am Ende erwartet uns alle dasselbe. Der Sensenmann. Er ist es, der zuletzt lacht. Alles, was wir tun können, ist ihm entgegenzulächeln und unser sterbliches Schicksal mit Fassung zu tragen.

Mein Gegenüber schaut mich an, die rehbraunen, mandelförmigen Augen fällen ein Urteil über mich, stempeln mich schon jetzt für verrückt ab, obwohl ich kaum etwas gesagt habe.

„Das ist schön für Sie", entgegne ich, damit die peinliche Stille zwischen uns nicht ins Unermessliche wächst. Im Grunde ist es mir gleich, ich habe gelernt, die Stille, das Schweigen zu schätzen. Die Welt ist laut genug, man muss ihre Lärmkulisse nicht mit geistlosem Geplänkel und Stumpfsinn bereichern.

Sie zögert, schaut an mir vorbei, dort, wo die Kamera an der Wand prangt. Sie ist unsicher, scheinbar noch nicht sehr lang im Geschäft. Oder sie hält mich für eine Art Hannibal Lecter aufgrund meiner wenig schmeichelhaften Erscheinung. Es fehlt im Grunde nur noch das Metallgestell, das wie ein Maulkorb meinen Mund verdeckt.

„Ich möchte Ihnen einige Fragen stellen."

Ja, das wollen sie alle. Ich beantworte sie nach meinem besten Wissen, aber die wenigsten begreifen, was ich ihnen damit sagen will. „Nur zu", ermutige ich sie und versuche mich an einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Ich scheitere kläglich. Zu lächeln ist fast so selten geworden wie zu sprechen. Ich habe es beinahe verlernt.

„Ich ermittle gegen den Joker", versucht sie mir mit fester Stimme mitzuteilen, aber ich höre ihre Anspannung heraus. Ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken. Es gibt wenige, die nicht vor dem Joker schlottern. Auch ich habe es getan, würde es jetzt vielleicht noch tun. Er hatte es also geschafft, nun auch vom FBI verfolgt zu werden. Vielleicht auch vom Secret Service? Nicht unmöglich. Er wird die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wird, mit Sicherheit genießen.

„Nicht so schön", gebe ich zurück, der Schatten eines Lächelns verharrt noch immer auf meinen Zügen. Sie blinzelt, wendet den Blick ab – nur kurz, aber ich sehe es, registriere es. Dann setzt sie sich hin, seufzt, zieht die Tasche auf ihren Schoß und kramt eine Akte daraus hervor. Ihre Fingernägel sind lang und manikürt, wie ihre Lippen erstrahlen sie in aufdringlichem Karmesinrot. Sie scheint schon längere Zeit keine Waffe abgefeuert zu haben. Das sind wirklich schlechte Voraussetzungen, um auf Jokerjagd zu gehen. Sie schlägt die blau gefärbte Mappe auf und zieht einige Bilder daraus hervor. Es scheinen Aufnahmen von Überwachungskameras zu sein. Sie sind in schwarzweiß gehalten und zeigen den Joker, die grässliche, dauergrinsende Grimasse, die sein Gesicht ist. Das Licht flackert etwas hektischer über uns, scheint von der Nervosität meines Besuchs angesteckt worden zu sein.

Kammerflimmern.

„Es gibt Anzeichen dafür, dass er nach Gotham zurückgekehrt ist. Diese Aufnahmen sind vor vier Tagen gemacht worden. Er ist in die städtische Leichenhalle eingebrochen und hat mehrere Leichen entwendet."

Sie sieht mich erwartungsvoll an, erwartet vielleicht Überraschung, vielleicht Ekel, während sie die Fotografien der leeren Leichensäcke vor mir auf dem Tisch ausbreitet. Ich sehe sie teilnahmslos an.

„Dieses Verhalten ist atypisch für ihn. Ich habe mir erhofft, dass Sie mir vielleicht eine Erklärung liefern können, da Sie..." Sie verstummt. Da ich was? Agent Corelli erhofft sich von mir, dass ich ihren begonnenen Satz zu Ende führe, doch ich beschließe, mich nicht von meiner kooperativen Seite zu zeigen. Dieser Besuch ist die erste Unterhaltung seit langem und ich bin nicht gewillt, sie früher zu entlassen als nötig. Sie räuspert sich und fährt dann fort: „...da Sie eine geraume Zeit mit ihm verbracht...und...zusammengearbeitet haben."

Ich befeuchte meine Lippen, die immer ein bisschen zu trocken und spröde sind und erwidere: „Wieso meinen Sie, dass sein Verhalten atypisch ist?"

Meine Frage verwirrt sie. Vielleicht hat sie damit gerechnet, dass ich es leugne, Handlangerin des Jokers gewesen zu sein, aber wieso sollte ich mich für etwas schämen, etwas negieren, das ich getan habe, wenn Reue nichts anderes ist als Selbstbetrug?

„Der Joker hat in der Vergangenheit durch brutale wie auch minutiös ausgeklügelte Verbrechen brilliert. Raubüberfälle, hinterhältige Morde, geplante Massentötung...dass er jetzt unter die Nekrophilen geht, passt nicht in sein Muster."

Ich grinse und es spannt an meinen Mundwinkeln.

„Hat er sie gefickt?"

Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleiten, ein köstlicher Anblick. Ich möchte lachen, aber meine Stimme ist zu schwach. „Wie...wie bitte?" Sie wirkt derangiert, versucht ihre Unsicherheit dadurch zu kaschieren, dass sie die Beine übereinander schlägt. In der vornehmen Behördensprache ist man vulgäres Vokabular nicht mehr gewöhnt.

„Ob er sie..._gefickt_ hat." Ich spreche jedes Wort überdeutlich aus, ohne aber etwas an meiner Ausdrucksweise zu ändern. Es ist an ihr, ihre Lippen zu befeuchten. Der billige Lippenstift färbt dabei auf ihre Zähne ab. „Er...nein...zumindest ist nichts dergleichen auf dem Material der...der Kameras festgehalten." Sie räuspert sich erneut, ich wette, sie wünscht sich ein Glas Wasser, um die Trockenheit in ihrer Kehle und damit ihre Unsicherheit wegzuspülen. „Dann ist er nicht nekrophil", schließe ich schlicht.

„Wollen Sie sich an Haarspalterei bezüglich einer Begriffsdefinition aufhalten oder wollen Sie mir helfen?", fragt sie mich. Stutenbissigkeit ist eine typische Reaktion darauf, dass man Unrecht hat. „Erstens...", beginne ich und beuge meinen Kopf so weit vor, wie es die Schnallen um meine Brust zulassen, „...ist es keine Haarspalterei. Wäre der Joker nekrophil, hätte er ein sexuelles Motiv für seine Taten, würde darin Befriedigung erfahren. Ihm ein Motiv zuzuweisen, mag für die Ermittler eine Erleichterung sein. Aber es ist schlicht und ergreifend falsch. Er hat kein Motiv und das ist es, was Ihnen in Wahrheit Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Und zweitens..." Ich schaute sie an und setzte dann unterkühlt hinzu: „...weiß ich nicht, warum ich Ihnen helfen _wollen_ sollte."

Sie verzieht den Mund und erwidert mir brüsk: „Vielleicht deswegen..." Sie zieht ein weiteres Bild aus der Mappe hervor, es zeigt einen Teenager von elf Jahren von schlanker Statur. Sein dunkles Haar hängt ihm wirr ins Gesicht und doch erkenne ich ihn. Ich hätte ihn erkannt, wenn er in der Zwischenzeit um zwanzig und nicht nur um zwei Jahre gealtert wäre. Es ist Jamie, mein Sohn.

„Was sollte er an meiner Einstellung ändern?", frage ich. Was sie verzweifelt zu verbergen versucht, wünsche ich mir, zu empfinden. Ich möchte Angst haben, möchte Hoffnung haben, möchte traurig sein bei dem Anblick meines Sohnes und der mir so deutlich vorgeführten Zeit, die ich nicht mit ihm verbringen durfte. Aber alles, was ich fühle, ist stumpfe Wiedererkennung. Man hätte mir genauso gut ein Foto des Nachbarjungen zeigen können.

„Ich könnte erwirken, dass ihm Besuchsrecht eingeräumt wird." Sie sieht mich an wie jemand in einer Pokerrunde, der es noch nicht so gut verstand, seine diebische Freude über ein ganzes Blatt voller Trümpfe vor den anderen Mitspielern zu verbergen. „Er will mich nicht mehr sehen", erkläre ich ihr knapp. Sie kneift die Augen unter zu dünn gezupften Brauen zusammen und taxiert mich eingehend. „Sie sind seine Mutter." Ich möchte ihr für diese Erinnerung danken, verkneife es mir jedoch. „Das ist korrekt", stimme ich ihr stattdessen zu. Ich wünschte, sie würde die Bilder wieder in die verdammte Mappe zurückstecken. Jamie hat genug erlebt, es gefällt mir nicht, dass das FBI jetzt schon eine Akte über ihn angelegt hat.

„Denken Sie nicht, dass er Sie sehen möchte? Er schreibt Ihnen doch sicher Briefe, oder nicht?" Jetzt klammert sie sich an einen Strohhalm und merkt dabei gar nicht, wie weit wir vom eigentlichen Thema abgedriftet sind. „Ja. Sein letzter Brief erreichte mich vor über einem Jahr. Mit der eindeutigen Erklärung, er wolle mich nie wieder sehen."

Die Rationalität, mit der ich das von mir gebe, erschreckt mich fast. Aber nur fast. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der Jamie alles für mich gewesen war. Ein Mensch, für den ich mein Leben gegeben hätte, für den ich alles getan _hatte_, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Und letztlich ist er mir doch entrissen worden.

„Kann ein Elfjähriger eine so absolute Entscheidung fällen, Doctor?" Mein schmallippiges Lächeln gefriert. Es tut weh, aber nicht sehr. „Er kann, glauben Sie mir." Agent Corelli sieht mich skeptisch an, dann begreift sie, dass sie auf diesem Wege nichts erreichen wird und sammelt die Fotos zusammen. „Das tut mir sehr leid für Sie, Dr. Clementine", murmelt sie heuchlerisch. Ich muss über keine besonders gute Menschenkenntnis verfügen, um zu wissen, dass das gelogen ist.

„Was könnte der Joker vorhaben?", fragt sie mich stattdessen in geschäftsmäßigem Ton. Jegliche aufgesetzte Emotionalität ist wie weggewischt. In ihren braunen Augen schimmert die Ungeduld. Sie hätte einen Psychologen vorschicken sollen, deren Feuer brennt nicht so schnell aus. „Ich weiß es nicht." Ich antworte wahrheitsgemäß und die junge Agentin realisiert das. Es gefällt ihr nicht und kann nur mit Mühe dem Drang widerstehen, sich durch das ordentlich zurückgekämmte Haar zu streichen.

„Sie sagten, er habe kein Motiv. Das kann nicht sein. Er muss einen Grund für das haben, was er anrichtet." Ich lächle und diesmal tut es nicht weh. „Er hat kein Motiv. Ein Mensch wie Sie wird das nur niemals begreifen können. Für Sie muss alles einen Sinn ergeben...so denkt der Joker nicht. Haben Sie keinen...Profiler oder so jemanden, der altkluge Allgemeinformeln für die Entschlüsselung der menschlichen Psyche aufstellt?"

Ihre Augen funkeln sichtlich aufgebracht. Ich habe mir mit dieser Bemerkung soeben ein Ticket für die Reise ins Land der Willenlosen gelöst, aber diesen dummen Gesichtsausdruck ist es mir wert. Ihre Wut und ihre gleichzeitige Hilflosigkeit trotz ihres überlegenen Status sind amüsant mit anzusehen. Obgleich ich diesen Ausdruck schon oft gesehen habe in den Gesichtern jener, die das zweifelhafte Glück gehabt hatten, sich mit dem Joker in der einen oder anderen Form befassen zu müssen, ist es immer wieder von Neuem ein Vergnügen, dem beizuwohnen.

„Sein destruktives Verhalten lässt Schlüsse zu, dass er systematisch vorgeht...nach einem Plan."

Ich schüttle schwach den Kopf, bin es leid, über ihn zu sprechen. „Sie begreifen nicht...nichts von dem, das er tut, geschieht nach einem Plan...er lässt sich lediglich mehrere Türen offen. Es sind die Menschen, die die Dominosteine kippen lassen, die er scheinbar wirr aufstellt. Er selbst sieht nur zu, wie sie fallen. Reihum. Alle nacheinander." Ich schaue die junge Frau an, die so grün hinter den Ohren ist, dass sie mir fast leid tut. Sie wird nicht gerade mit Lob überschüttet werden, wenn sie ihrem Vorgesetzten Bericht erstattet und mit leeren Händen zurückkehrt. „Ich weiß nicht, was er mit den Leichen bezweckt, die er gestohlen hat...", füge ich hinzu. Ich bin vielleicht offiziell verrückt und schwer therapierbar, aber ich bin kein Unmensch. „...aber Sie sollten Augen und Ohren offen halten, wenn sie irgendwann irgendwo wieder auftauchen. Er mag kein Dr. Frankenstein sein, aber ich bin sicher, er findet anderweitige Verwendung für...sein _Material_."

Meine eigenen Worte bringen mich zum Lachen, ich kann nichts dagegen ausrichten. Ich lache und lache und lache, doch Agent Corelli stimmt nicht mit ein. Sie wird blass. Fahrig erhebt sie sich und packt hektisch ihre Mappe zusammen, achtet nicht einmal darauf, dass sich die Schnallen ihrer Taschen korrekt schließen. Sie will weg, und das so schnell wie möglich. „Guten Tag, Dr. Clementine", speit sie mir flüchtig zu, ohne mich noch eines abschließenden Blickes zu würdigen. Trotz ihrer offenkundigen Wut vergisst sie die Etikette nicht, meinen Doktor der Medizin zu bemerken. Regeln, Ordnungen, Ränge und Titel. Es ist immer dasselbe.

„Sie werden ihn nie aufgreifen, Agent Corelli. Es sei denn, er lässt es selbst zu...und selbst dann...ist es nur ein Dominostein, den er aufstellt. Passen Sie auf, dass Sie ihn nicht umstoßen!" Ich muss meine letzten Worte an sie herausrufen, sie hat bereits die Tür erreicht und die Ruftaste betätigt. Das elektrische Summen erklingt erneut, aber immer noch nicht für mich. Wohl niemals für mich. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, der Anblick ihres fluchtartigen Weggangs ist ulkig, schürt mein Gelächter, das außer Kontrolle gerät und aus mir heraus bricht; viel zu lang wurde es zurückgehalten.

Ich lache noch immer, als die flackernde Neonröhre über mir ihren Kampf aufgibt und erlischt. Herzstillstand. Zeitpunkt des Todes: unbekannt. Denn Sie wissen ja, die Zeit ist ein zäher Faden und dehnbar. So dehnbar wie die Wahrheit.

-tbc-


	2. 1 Schlechte Nachrichten

**A/N:** Zeit für das erste Kapitel und einen Einblick in Elenas Leben. Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Streich! :)

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**1**

**Schlechte Nachrichten**

„_Menschen_ _sterben halt." – „Aber nicht in meinem OP!"_

_[Stadt der Engel]_

_Zwei Jahre, drei Monate und fünfzehn Tage zuvor..._

„Scheiße!" Ich trat heftig gegen den Kaffeeautomaten, der derartige Behandlungen bereits von mir gewöhnt war, was er einzig und allein seinem permanenten Betriebsausfall zu verschulden hatte. Aufgebracht strich ich mir durch das volle, schwarze Haar, während eine Batterie junger Ärzte im Praktikum im Gefolge ihres Betreuers einen großen Bogen um mich herum machte.

Es waren schwere Zeiten, um ein medizinisches Praktikum in einer Stadt wie Gotham City zu absolvieren. Seit das Gotham General Hospital vor wenigen Stunden von diesem flüchtigen Irren in die Luft gejagt worden war, herrschte hier, im Metropolitan Hospital, Ausnahmezustand. Natürlich war auch hier so weit wie möglich evakuiert worden, aber da das schlechte Los an das General Hospital gegangen war, hatte man seine liebe Mühe gehabt, die Patienten wieder in die entsprechenden Behandlungstrakte zu transportieren und gleichzeitig die Patienten des General Hospitals zu versorgen. Obwohl die Kapazität der Betten nahezu ausgelastet war, hatten wir einen Großteil der evakuierten Patienten aufgenommen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass jeder Flur mit ausgelagerten Patienten bevölkert war, jeder Arzt und alle Mitglieder des Pflegepersonals dazu verdammt waren, bis an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit Doppelschichten zu schieben und dennoch keine ausreichende medizinische Versorgung gewährleistet werden konnte. Minute um Minute wurden neue Patienten eingeliefert, ein Fall kritischer als der andere.

Ich wusste nicht, wann ich zuletzt richtig geschlafen hatte. Gestern war ich zur Frühschicht angetreten, hatte die Nacht hier zwischen Chloroformgestank und schreienden Patienten zugebracht und wurde nun, über vierundzwanzig Stunden später, auch noch meines wohl verdienten Kaffees beraubt.

„Probieren Sie den Automaten im Gang der Pädiatrie. Bei dem stehen die wenigsten Kollegen Schlange."

Dieser weise Ratschlag entstammte keinem Geringeren als Dr. Curtis, Leiter der Chirurgie und mein Mentor, seit ich im Metropolitan angefangen hatte. Sein schlohweißes Haar war stets zu einem akkuraten Scheitel gekämmt und nie zu lang. Das gerade, etwas pferdeartige Gesicht barg immer einen seltsam distanzierten und kühlen Ausdruck, obwohl er ein sehr warmherziger und freundlicher Mensch war. Zumindest, wenn man ihn besser kannte.

„Danke für den Tipp", lächelte ich ihm zu und spürte, wie sich die Erschöpfung wie Bleigewichte an meine Glieder hängte. Ich hatte schon oft Vierundzwanzigstundenschichten schieben müssen; das war eines der Mankos, die man zu tragen hatte, wenn man sich wie ich für die Unfallchirurgie entschieden hatte. So richtig gewöhnte man sich nie an das Gefühl, völlig ausgelaugt zu sein.

Ich hatte mich schon zum Gehen umgewandt, dürstete nach Koffein, das meinem Körper wenigstens vorübergehend frischen Auftrieb geben konnte, als mich die tiefe Stimme meines Lehrers zurückhielt. Ich erschauerte immer unwillkürlich, wenn ich ihn sprechen hörte. Es klang, als wäre seine Stimme Sandpapier, das über einen groben Holzklotz glitt. „Elena?"

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, die abgelaufenen, profillosen Gummisohlen meiner weißen Latschen knarrten widerspenstig auf dem frisch gebohnerten Linoleum. „Sie sind doch schon seit Stunden auf den Beinen. Haben Sie zwischendurch ein wenig geschlafen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mein bloßer Anblick genügte sicherlich als Antwort. Ich bekam furchtbar schnell Augenringe, und wenn ich unter Stress gepaart mit Schlafmangel litt, bildeten sie sogar noch tiefere Furchen als üblich.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus, und wenn es nur für eine Stunde ist. Ich habe keine Lust, Ihre Kunstfehler auszumerzen, die Sie im Tiefschlaf begehen." Ich nickte nur ergeben, auch wenn ich ihm in diesem Moment gern einen Vorgeschmack auf das Repertoire meines unfeineren Vokabulars gegeben hätte. Er hatte Recht und das musste ich einsehen, auch wenn ich eine der wenigen Chirurgen war, die noch nicht wegen eines Kunstfehlers belangt worden war. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm ein persönliches Bedürfnis, dafür zu sorgen, dass es auch so blieb. Ich steckte die Hände in meinen Kittel, den ich nur trug, weil ich ein wenig fror; für gewöhnlich machte ich die Krankenhausgänge nur in meiner dunkelblauen OP-Kluft unsicher.

„Ach so, und Elena?" Ich blieb stehen, atmete seufzend aus und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass er sich kurz fassen möge. Meine Pause bemaß sich nur noch auf fünf Minuten, die ich gern mit dem Genuss eines Kaffees verbracht hätte, ehe ich mich wieder dem Ansturm in der Notaufnahme stellen musste. In einer halben Stunde wartete zudem die operative Behandlung eines offenen Trümmerbruchs im Schienbein auf mich. Keine schöne Sache. Es war, als müsste man ein mikroskopisch kleines Puzzle auf einer stark begrenzten Fläche zusammensetzen. Der OP wurde, soweit ich wusste, bereits vorbereitet.

„Ja?", hakte ich nach, bemüht, meine Gereiztheit und Erschöpfung nicht allzu stark durch meine Stimme hindurch dringen zu lassen. „Ich habe von der Scheidung gehört", sagte er etwas leiser und musterte mich eindringlich, ehe er hinzusetzte: „Tut mir leid." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und entgegnete ein leises: „Na ja. Es hat wohl nicht sollen sein."

Die Zeit, in der ich meiner neuerlich für gescheitert erklärten Ehe mit Michael hinterher getrauert hatte, war vorbei. Spätestens seit ich in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, dass er seit Monaten seine Sekretärin vögelte.

„Was wird mit dem Sorgerecht für Jamie?" Ich hatte wenig Lust, meine private Baustelle auf dem Flur des Krankenhauses zu besprechen, zumal ich mir selbst in vielen Punkten noch nicht sicher war, wie wir verfahren würden. So auch in punkto Jamie. Der Nachteil, wenn man nicht schwanger sitzen gelassen wurde, bestand eindeutig darin, dass der Vater berechtigte Ansprüche auf das gemeinsame Kind hatte. Ich hätte meinen neunjährigen Sohn gern in meiner alleinigen Obhut gewusst, aber hatte wohl schlechte Chancen, da ich voll berufstätig war und mein Job mich voll einspannte. Seelisch wie auch körperlich.

„Ich denke, wir können uns da einigen", erwiderte ich etwas schwammig, nicht gewillt, in die Tiefen meines Privatlebens abzutauchen. Ich wusste nach allem immer noch Arbeit und Privatleben zu trennen, wenngleich mein Job einen weitaus größeren Anteil meiner Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Sehr zum Leidwesen meines Sohnes, wie ich zugeben musste. Er war schon immer mehr ein Papakind gewesen, und dass er mich manchmal eine ganze Woche lang nicht sah, weil ich Nachtschicht hatte, Michael aber immer pünktlich um fünf Uhr das Büro verlassen und Zeit mit Jamie verbringen konnte, war auch nicht gerade förderlich für die Entwicklung unserer Beziehung gewesen. Und doch bedeutete mir Jamie alles. Er war mein Anker in der normalen Welt, erinnerte mich daran, dass es neben Blut, Krankheiten und menschlichem Elend noch eine Sonnenseite im Leben gab. Ich liebte meinen Job, keine Frage, aber ich wusste, dass jeder gute Chirurg schon mehr als einmal daran gedacht hat, alles hinzuschmeißen; die Überstunden, die Hilflosigkeit, wenn einem trotz aller Bemühungen, korrekten Vorgehensweisen und Maßnahmen ein Patient unter den Händen wegstarb, die Bezahlung, die längst nicht mehr dem Arbeitsaufwand gerecht wurde und nicht zuletzt Drohungen wie die heutige, dass man während der Arbeit noch in die Luft gejagt wurde. Und doch konnte ich die Finger nicht vom Skalpell lassen. Es war mir ein innerstes Bedürfnis, Menschen zu helfen, Leben zu retten. Es war schließlich das Einzige, was ich konnte, meine Berufung, meine Gabe. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hatte zwischen dem Skalpell und Jamie, würde ich eher auf das Skalpell verzichten. Ich hoffte, dass Michael einem geteilten Sorgerecht zustimmen würde, sodass wir uns den Gang vors Gericht sparen konnten. Wenn er jedoch das alleinige Sorgerecht beantragte, hätte ich schlechte Karten und das wusste er. Wenn er wollte, konnte er mich jederzeit ausbooten. Er hatte einen sicheren Job, flexiblere Arbeitszeiten, ein höheres Gehalt, hatte nach ihrer Trennung einen eigenen Wohnsitz vorzuweisen. Und wenn seine Sekretärin doch mehr als nur ein Gelegenheitsfick sein sollte, hatte er sogar eine Ersatzmutter für Jamie.

Ich ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten, meine abgeknabberten Fingernägel gruben sich tief und schmerzhaft in meine Handflächen. Der Kaffee, den ich wenig später im versprochenen Automaten vorfand, trug nicht wirklich dazu bei, dass sich meine Laune besserte. Meine Schritte hallten an den hohen Wänden der Klinik wieder, Stimmengewirr von Patienten, Ärzten und Angehörigen kreierte eine zweifelhafte Komposition mit endlosem Telefonklingeln an den Rezeptionen, das Heulen der Krankenwagensirenen schepperte durch den Eingangsbereich, kündigte Nachschub für die unterbesetzte Notaufnahme an. Ich warf den Becher mit der geschmacksarmen Flüssigkeit in den nächstbesten Mülleimer und rüstete mich für den einkommenden Notfall. Zwei der Sanitäter schoben schon die Liege mit einem blutüberströmten jungen Mann hinein.

„Patient ist männlich, Mitte zwanzig, tachykard, zweifache Schussverwundung im Abdomen, Projektile sind im Lendenwirbelbereich ausgetreten." Ich trat an den Pulk heran, dirigierte die Liege in Richtung Behandlungsraum drei, während der Helfer damit fortfuhr, mir die medizinischen Details zu dem eben eingelieferten Patienten aufzuzählen. Sein abnorm schneller Herzschlag pumpte das Blut durch seinen verletzten Körper, erhöhte den Blutverlust durch die beiden Schusswunden. Obwohl er auf eine Wärmedecke gebettet war, drang sein Blut durch die Austrittswunden auf die Liege, durchtränkte jede noch so robuste Stoffschicht, die ihn umhüllte. Der Geruch von Blut füllte schnell die von Desinfektionsmittel geschwängerte Luft aus, brachte meinen nüchternen Magen zum Rumoren. Der Ekel, der mit meinem blutigen Handwerk einherging, verließ selbst den routiniertesten Chirurgen nie völlig. Es würde immer etwas geben, das man noch nie gesehen hatte. Selbst die kuriosesten Unfälle oder schrecklichsten Verletzungen wappneten einen niemals gegen das Grauen, das tagein, tagaus durch die Pforten der Notaufnahme hereingelassen wurde. Nicht jeder Tag war schlimm, selbst in Gotham City gab es ruhige Zeiten, aber man konnte nicht behaupten, auf das Schlimmste gefasst zu sein, wenn man mit einem grauenvollen Fall konfrontiert wurde. Manchmal erweckte es den Anschein, als würde sich Gothams Abschaum von Mal zu Mal selbst übertreffen wollen, was die Absurdität seiner Verbrechen anging. Verschlimmert hatte sich das Ganze, seit dieser geisteskranke Killer mit Clownsgesicht Gothams Straßen unsicher machte. Er schien eine besondere Vorliebe für das Glasgow-Lächeln entwickelt zu haben. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte ich ein halbes Dutzend anonym eingelieferter Patienten mit diesem grotesken Schnitt von beiden Mundwinkeln bis hin zu den Jochbeinen zusammengeflickt. Für vier von ihnen kam jede Hilfe zu spät, sie waren ausgeblutet wie Schweine, die man zur Schlachtung geführt hatte. Man hatte auf sie eingeschlagen, um sie zum Schreien zu bringen, was ihre entsetzlichen Wunden zwangsläufig noch weiter hatte einreißen lassen. Was auch immer dieser Verrückte damit ausdrücken wollte, es war zu seiner grässlichen Signatur geworden, ein Anblick, auf den ich gut und gern hätte verzichten können.

„Er wird hypoton. Verabreichen Sie zwei Milligramm Verladyn. Wir brauchen zwei Konserven null positiv, ich brauche ein Operationsset, schnell..."

Eine Krankenschwester, die ich nicht besonders gut kannte, marschierte schnurstracks los, um die von mir angeforderte Ausrüstung zu holen, während ich gemeinsam mit den Sanitätern den zu verbluten drohenden Patienten in den Behandlungsraum schob. Ich streifte meinen Kittel ab, tauschte ihn mit einer gelben Operationsfolie aus und schnitt das blutdurchtränkte T-Shirt mit der Schere auf, um die Wunden vom Stoff freizulegen. Krankenschwester Wendy assistierte mir mit einem Sauger und reinigte die Schusswunden, damit ich mir ein besseres Bild vom Grad der Verletzungen machen konnte. Eine Kugel hatte den Dünndarm zerfetzt, Teile von ihm drohten durch den Wundkanal aus dem Bauchraum zu brechen. Das andere Projektil hatte andere Verdauungsorgane wie durch ein Wunder verschont, aber ich vermutete, dass es eine der Nieren beschädigt haben musste. Es folgte ein langwieriger Untersuchungsprozess, ich flickte seinen Darm bestmöglich zusammen, doch sein Blutverlust war immens. Zweimal verfiel er ins Kammerflimmern, zweimal war es der Defibrillator, der ihn ins Leben zurückholte. Ob es für ihn ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Los darstellte, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt, mir keine Gedanken über die Lebensführung meiner Patienten zu machen. Ich gab Hinweise und Empfehlungen, aber was sie letztlich daraus machten, lag ganz allein bei ihnen. Gerade unter den Bandenmitgliedern mit Schussverletzungen hatte ich das eine oder andere Gesicht schon mehrfach gesehen. Das kriminelle Milieu in Gotham schien ein einziger Teufelskreis zu sein; geriet man einmal in ihn hinein, war es schwierig bis unmöglich, wieder aus ihm auszubrechen. Junkies, Kleinkriminelle, psychisch labile Menschen...Opfer von Gewaltverbrechen machten über achtzig Prozent der eingelieferten Notfälle im Metropolitan Hospital aus. Im Prinzip mussten wir dem organisierten Verbrechen dieser Stadt dankbar sein. Dank ihm konnten wir uns nicht über mangelnde Arbeit beklagen.

Der Pieper in meiner Tasche rumorte, riss mich aus meiner Trance, in die ich stets zu verfallen pflegte, wenn ich zum Skalpell griff. Es war keine geistige Abwesenheit oder mangelhafte Konzentration, der ich mich in diesem Zustand aussetzte, es war mein Schutzmechanismus, emotionalen Abstand zu meiner Arbeit zu schaffen. Ich fokussierte mich auf die Arbeit, die zu tun war, auf mein Handwerk, auf logische Abfolgen meiner Arbeitsschritte. Der Mensch funktionierte wie eine Maschine, die man zu reparieren im Begriff war. Man reagierte auf fehlerhafte Faktoren, tauschte wenn nötig Teile aus oder beseitigte Makel an den vorhandenen Ressourcen. Manche Maschinen konnte man reparieren, sodass sie nachher fast wie neu waren, andere gaben endgültig ihren Geist auf. Die Medizin war Wissenschaft an der Maschinerie des Lebens und wie in jeder anderen Lehre gab es auch in meinem Handwerk Methoden, nach denen man sich orientieren konnte und musste. Dachte man in anderen Dimensionen, dachte man daran, dass es ein Mensch war, der unter den eigenen Fingern lag, mischte sich zwangsläufig Emotionalität und damit verhängnisvolle Unruhe in das eigene Handeln. Es ging darum, Leben zu retten, natürlich. Aber man musste in abstrakteren Strukturen denken, Distanz gewinnen, wenn man erfolgreich in der Behandlung sein wollte. Es hatte nichts mit Arroganz oder Herzlosigkeit zu tun. Die innere Kälte, die man zulassen musste, war das, was Menschen das Leben rettete, berechnende Rationalität, klare, klinische Präzision. Auch ich hatte das erst lernen müssen, hatte nach meinen ersten eher mittelmäßigen Eingriffen geglaubt, dem Ganzen nicht lange standhalten zu können und meine Karrierepläne über den Haufen schmeißen zu müssen.

Es hieß einmal, dass mangelndes Mitgefühl eine Chirurgenkrankheit sei, dass ein guter Chirurg zwar alles über die Anatomie des Menschen wisse, aber nichts über seine Seele. Dem konnte ich nur teilweise zustimmen. Der gute Chirurg besaß Mitgefühl, aber er musste es zeitweise ausblenden können, um sowohl Körper als auch Seele des Patienten zu erhalten.

Der Pieper erwies sich als hartnäckig. Sein kurzes, wiederholtes Signal zerschnitt die Hektik am Behandlungstisch, die kurz ausgestoßenen Anweisungen und unruhigen Atemzüge der Beteiligten.

„Klammer...", murmelte ich und streckte die in Latex gehüllte Hand aus, die das kurz darauf gereichte Instrument mechanisch in Empfang nahm. „Dr. Clementine, sollten Sie den Ruf nicht beantworten?", fragte Peter, Assistenzarzt und stets auf Etikette bedacht. Er sprach seine Kollegen nie beim Vornamen an, wahrte dieselbe Distanz, die zwischen Patient und Arzt herrschen musste, auch bei seinen Mitarbeitern. „Ich kann wohl kaum alles stehen und liegen lassen, während er mir hier wegblutet, oder?", fragte ich mit sarkastischem Unterton und konzentrierte mich auf die Klammerung des empfindlichen Nierengewebes. Ich wollte das Organ retten, auch wenn es schwer angeschlagen war. Sein Körper würde ohnehin seine liebe Mühe haben, sich zu regenerieren, wenn ihm nur noch eine funktionstüchtige Niere blieb, würde sein Zustand in den kritischen Bereich absacken.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, wartet ein OP auf Sie." Peter konnte es nicht lassen. Mit seinen achtundzwanzig Jahren lechzte er danach, die Führung zu übernehmen und sich zu beweisen, ganz gleich, ob er sich dabei in einem fairen Rahmen bewegte oder nicht. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, übereifrigen Jungspunden die Grenzen aufzuzeigen, es war – wenn auch ein besonders nerviger – Teil meines Jobs. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind Sie nicht auf innere Medizin spezialisiert, _Dr. Burton_. Also schauen Sie zu, lernen Sie, aber vor allen Dingen...halten Sie die Klappe." Meine Worte missfielen ihm sichtlich und zumindest gedanklich wollte er mich töten. Ein Temperament wie das seine war gefährlich. Nicht nur für seine eigene Karriere, sondern auch für seine Patienten. Sein ungestümes, egozentrisches Wesen war alles andere als verantwortungsvoll. Ich hätte ihm ungern mein Leben anvertraut, mich wohl noch eher selbst operiert, als mich von ihm aufschneiden zu lassen.

„Tamponade", forderte ich und vollendete meine Arbeit. Die Niere hörte auf zu bluten, ob das Organ jedoch nach wie vor tadellos arbeitete, würden die nächsten Tage zeigen. Ich streifte meine Handschuhe ab und warf sie in den Müllbehälter.

„Wenn Sie mögen, dürfen Sie ihn zumachen. Ansonsten übernimmt sicher Ihre engagierte Kollegin del Aquanto die Aufgabe", schoss ich noch eine abschließende Spitze auf einen resignierenden Peter Burton, der sich zähneknirschend den Schweiß von einer Schwester von der Stirn tupfen ließ. Das blonde Haar kräuselte sich leicht in seinem Nacken, er schwitzte wie ein Schwein ohne wirkliche Arbeit verrichtet zu haben.

Der Patient war stabil, sodass ich mich schon auf den nächsten Patienten stürzen konnte. Mein Pieper erinnerte mich daran, dass noch eine Wadenbeinfraktur auf mich wartete. Zeit zum Verschnaufen blieb mir nicht, obwohl ich spürte, dass mein Blutzucker sehr niedrig war und ich dringend etwas zu mir nehmen musste, das aus mehr als nur Wasser und Kaffeepulver bestand. Ich warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach vier. In zwei Stunden würde ich von hier verschwinden, komme, was wolle. Jamie war bei seiner Großmutter und ich hatte ihr versprochen, ihn gegen sechs Uhr abzuholen. Ich hatte meinen eigenen Sohn seit Tagen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und wollte ihn nicht auf einen weiteren Tag vertrösten, auch wenn er mit seiner verbrauchten, müden Mutter nicht sehr viel anfangen können würde. Ich hatte ihm zugesichert, mit ihm Burger essen zu gehen, und besonders mein ausgezehrter Magen hatte nichts gegen dieses Vorhaben einzuwenden. Nur noch diese eine OP und dann würde ich meine ohnehin um über einhundert Prozent überzogene Schicht beenden.

Ich ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass sich meine Pläne für diesen Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht anders gestalten sollten, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Aber was konnte man schon planen? Ich sollte lernen, dass es eine unberechenbare Größe gab, die jeden Menschen willkürlich beeinflusste und gegen die es sich aufzulehnen nicht lohnte. Mich schien diese Variable x ganz besonders in Augenschein genommen zu haben. Und wie ich noch lernen sollte, lag alles, was ich ihr entgegenzusetzen hatte, nicht in meiner Macht.

-----

Ich warf die Latexhandschuhe in den dafür vorgesehenen Müllbehälter und wusch mir noch einmal die Hände. Obwohl ich sie vor dem Eingriff gründlich desinfiziert hatte, war es zu einer Angewohnheit für mich geworden, mich auch nach einer OP zu waschen. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine psychosomatische Sache, dass man zuvor im Inneren eines Menschen zu Werke gegangen war, die einem trotz aller Schutzvorkehrungen das Gefühl von Unreinheit vermittelte.

„Gute Arbeit!" Ich schaute auf und sah in den Spiegel, erkannte Thomas, meinen Kollegen, der so gut gewesen war, mir zu assistieren. Er war nur etwa fünf Jahre älter als ich, hatte aber weitaus mehr chirurgische Erfahrung vorzuweisen als ich, was unter anderem auch dem Umstand verschuldet war, dass ich mit Jamie schwanger geworden und auch das erste Jahr zu Hause geblieben war. Dass ich dennoch meinen Job behalten hatte, war für mich keine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen. Man verlernte zwar nie das Handwerk eines Chirurgen, wenn man es einmal beherrschte, aber man war gezwungen, sich gegen die Konkurrenz zu behaupten, musste sich mit den kleinen, unbedeutenden Fällen abgeben und sich wieder nach oben arbeiten. Bis ich den nächsten prestigeträchtigen Fall ergattert hatte, waren immerhin fast zwei Jahre ins Land gezogen.

„Danke", murmelte ich und schenkte Thomas ein erschöpftes Lächeln. Ich hatte wieder einmal höchstkonzentriert gearbeitet, hatte mir keinen Fehler erlaubt, die Müdigkeit zurückgedrängt, nur damit sie jetzt und hier mit noch größerer Kraft auf mich zurückfiel. „Fährst du jetzt heim zu Jamie?"

Ich hatte Thomas' Anwesenheit schon wieder ausgeblendet, wie es mir viel zu oft geschah. Nicht nur im Krankenhaus, sondern auch in meinem Privatleben. Manchmal wurden mir Menschen zu viel. Es war anstrengend, sich auf Dauer mit ihrer alles hinterfragenden Art auseinander zu setzen und das war auch die Wurzel allen Übels in meiner Ehe gewesen. Irgendwann hatten wir uns entfremdet. Ich hatte aufgehört, mich ihm mitzuteilen, weil er aufgehört hatte, mir zuzuhören. Eines hatte zum anderen geführt und nun waren wir so gut wie geschiedene Leute.

„Ja, ich...ähm...", ich strich mir eine schwarze Locke, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatte, hinter das Ohr, befeuchtete meine Schläfen mit ein wenig kaltem Wasser, um mich wach zu halten. „Ich hole ihn gleich von seiner Großmutter ab und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend." Ich entrang mir ein Lächeln, obwohl mir nicht danach war. Es war schon lange her, dass ich Grund gehabt hatte, ehrlich und frei heraus zu lächeln. Es strengte an, nur so zu tun, als sei man fröhlich, aber manchmal war es notwendig, eine intakte Fassade vorweisen zu können.

„Klingt gut. Den hast du dir verdient." Ich schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln und hakte pflichtschuldig nach: „Und du und Sue? Ist euer Häuschen endlich fertig?" Ich fragte nicht aus Interesse nach, vielmehr aus Höflichkeit. Es gab nicht viele Kollegen, die mich wirklich gut kannten, ich ließ nicht oft jemanden an mich heran. Die Ausnahmen bildeten da Krankenschwester Michelle und Ärztin Karen, zwei Menschen, die ich wirklich gut und gern als Freunde bezeichnen konnte.

„Ach...frag nicht nach Sonnenschein. Der Statiker hat Mängel an der Dachkonstruktion festgestellt und ehe die nicht behoben sind...können wir den Einzug vergessen." Er streifte das Haarnetz ab, das seine schulterlangen, braunen Haare aus seinem Gesicht zurückgehalten hatte, und richtete seine Frisur. „Wer weiß, ob wir im September schon drin sind...ich hatte eigentlich wenig Lust auf einen Umzug im Winter..."

Ich trocknete meine Hände am Papier und sprach ihm Mut zu, ehe ich den Waschraum hinter mir ließ. Ich wollte mich nicht länger als unbedingt nötig innerhalb der Wände des Metropolitan Hospitals aufhalten, viel zu lange hatte ich meinen Sohn nicht mehr gesehen. Ich durchquerte den Flur und hegte die stille Hoffnung, dass jetzt kein Notfall mehr hereinkommen würde, nichts, womit nicht auch meine Kollegen glänzend zurechtkommen würden. Doch als ich den Empfangsbereich erreicht hatte, fiel mir auf, wie viele sich um den Fernseher scharten. „Hey, was ist denn mit euch los? Zu wenig zu tun?", lieferte ich einen sarkastischen Einwurf, der jedoch kaum beachtet wurde. Alle hatten ihre Blicke auf den flimmernden Briefmarkenbildschirm geheftet, sodass ich mich zwangsläufig fragte, was so interessant sein konnte, dass jeder sein Pflichtbewusstsein verabschiedet hatte.

Ich drängte mich zwischen zwei kräftige Pfleger und sah hinauf. Das Bild zeigte eine eher gewöhnungsbedürftige Aufnahme von Gotham Tonight Moderator Mike Engel. Eine Nachrichtensendung, die ich mir nicht sehr oft ansah, zu viel an diesem Sender war Meinungsmache, auch die Nachrichten waren davon nicht verschont gewesen. Seine Mundwinkel waren mit roter Farbe verschmiert, die ein spitzes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht malte. Ich erkannte nicht auf Anhieb, was an dieser Perspektive merkwürdig war, bis eine der Schwestern ausrief: „Oh mein Gott, er hängt kopfüber! Man hat ihn aufgehängt!"

Hinter ihm hing ein Transparent, auf dem in schwarzer Farbe und mit Hand geschrieben ‚_Eilmeldung'_ stand. Jemand schien sich einen makaberen Scherz mit dem beliebten Reporter erlaubt zu haben. Mir wurde bei seinem bloßen Anblick etwas mulmig zumute. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, schaute ich zu dem Bildschirm hinauf, für einen Moment scheint die Notaufnahme völlig stillzustehen, selbst der Chefarzt, der sonst jeden zur Arbeit ermahnte, sah von seinem Krankenblatt ab und ließ sich von dem allgemeinen Starren anstecken.

„Ich bin Mike Engel für Gotham Tonight", adressierte der Reporter mit der spärlichen Haarpracht die gebannten Zuschauer. Dieser Auftritt war unfreiwillig komisch, aber niemand traute sich zu lachen. „Was ist nötig, damit ihr alle mitmacht?", fragte er mit leicht gepresster Stimme und blätterte um, ließ eine Seite gelben Papiers los, das über seinen Kopf fiel und die verzerrte Perspektive nur noch verstärkte. Seine Augen waren wachsam, beinahe professionell auf die Kamera gerichtet, die jedoch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit niemand von seinem Team auf ihn richtete.

Ich wechselte unruhig mein Standbein. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich wirklich sehen und hören wollte, was Engel gleich berichten würde. Oder in welchem Namen er diese Eilmeldung übermittelte. „Ihr habt den Anwalt nicht getötet!" Engels hochkonzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck wirkte verkrampft, seine Brauen zogen sich angestrengt über seinen Augen zusammen, als er den Text las, den er in den Händen hielt. Ich sah in die Menge, doch alle starrten besorgt auf den flimmernden Bildschirm. Ich kannte nicht die genauen Umstände, die der Evakuierung vorangegangen war. Von dem, was ich gehört hatte, hatte dieser geisteskranke Verbrecher mit dem Pseudonym Joker die Ermordung eines Anwalts eingefordert, der behauptete, Batmans wahre Identität zu kennen und enthüllen zu wollen. Weil aber anscheinend niemand diese Forderung erfüllt hatte, war das Gotham General in die Luft geflogen. Auch wenn es gehässig und kalt klingen mochte, aber ich war erleichtert, dass es nicht uns getroffen hatte.

„Ich muss euch von der Ersatzbank holen und ins Spiel bringen", fuhr Engel fort und ich runzelte die Stirn. Es klang, als spräche jemand hinter der Kamera Bruchstücke seines Texts nach. Es war, als kicherte dieser Jemand dabei noch vergnügt. Ich konnte mich nicht gegen einen kalten Schauer erwehren, der sich seinen Weg über meinen Rücken bahnte.

„Bei Anbruch der Nacht gehört die Stadt mir." Eine tiefe, schnarrende Stimme echote dunkel _„mir"_ und mein Mund wurde schlagartig trocken. „Und alle, die dann noch leben, spielen nach meinen Regeln." Die ersten irritierten Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, besonders hysterische Gemüter begannen durcheinander zu reden, sodass ich fast den Rest dieser sonderbaren Meldung nicht verstand. „Wer nicht mitspielen will, sollte jetzt verschwinden." Die dunkle Stimme mischte sich penetranter unter die vergleichsweise helle Stimme Mike Engels. Es war, als soufflierte er ihm diesen beunruhigenden Text. „Aber Brücken und Tunnel halten Überraschungen für euch bereit! Haha Haha Ha."

Ich schluckte, als dem künstlichen Gelächter Engels schrilles, fast kreischendes Gelächter folgte, das so irre war, dass ich meinte, wahnsinnig werden zu müssen, wenn es länger andauerte. Die Kamera begann zu zappeln, drehte sich schwindelerregend schnell, bis sie ihren Fokus auf Engel verlor und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Anblick dieses Geisteskranken auffing. Ich hatte Mitschnitte in den Nachrichten gesehen, die Bilder von Überwachungskameras mit ihm gezeigt hatten, aber dennoch war ich darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Sein Gesicht war von bizarren Narben in seinem Mundbereich entstellt, eine üppige Schicht weißen Make-ups legte sich über ihn wie eine Maske. Er sah aus wie ein heruntergekommener Clown. Ich hasste Clowns schon seit Kindertagen; nie war ich freiwillig in den Zirkus mitgegangen. Es war ihre aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit, die keine Grenzen zu kennen schien, die mir schon damals das Fürchten gelehrt hatte. Und dieses Exemplar hier war der Beweis dafür, dass es nicht jeder Harlekin spaßig meinte.

Meine Kollegen schienen meinen Unmut zu teilen. Die Worte, die Engel verlesen hatte, setzten der bestehenden Trance am Empfangsschalter ein jähes Ende. Schwestern liefen durcheinander, einer der Assistenzärzte steuerte direkt die Umkleidekabine an, es war, als hätte sich die gewöhnliche Geschäftigkeit auf den Krankenhausfluren in einen chaotischen Hühnerstall verwandelt.

„Hey, was soll das! Hier geblieben!", donnerte die Stimme von Chefarzt Woods durch das Foyer. Ich konnte ihn und seine pedantische Art nicht ausstehen, aber ich war ihm in diesem Augenblick dankbar dafür, dass er selbst in drohender Panik Struktur zu schaffen mochte. „Niemand verlässt das Metropolitan Hospital! Soweit kommt's noch, dass wir uns wegen einer Meldung dieses Schizophrenen da wie Marionetten lenken lassen! Hier liegen Patienten auf den gottverdammten Fluren herum, weil unsere Kapazität nicht ausreicht. Und sie alle benötigen unsere Hilfe. Wer jetzt gehen mag, bitte...aber der unterschreibt damit seine fristlose Kündigung!"

Ich sah, wie zwei junge Medizinstudenten haderten, dann aber entschlossen den Fluchtweg antraten. Ein Pfleger und eine Krankenschwester folgten ihnen, der Rest blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich diese Menschen für ihren starken Willen bewundern sollte, oder aber den Kopf über ihr fehlendes Rückgrat schütteln sollte, weil sie aberhunderte pflegebedürftige Patienten im Stich ließen. Diesen Menschen wurde nicht die Chance geboten, diese groteske Parade der Selbstverherrlichung dieses Psychopathen zu verlassen, sie waren aus gesundheitlichen Gründen dazu verdammt, hier zu bleiben und ihr Schicksal über sich ergehen zu lassen. Wie konnte ich es dann verantworten, zu gehen? Ich dachte an Jamie und spürte, wie mein Herz sank. Ich hatte nicht nur Verantwortung für meine Patienten zu tragen, sondern in erster Linie für mein Kind. Ich dachte nicht mehr an die verpatzte Gelegenheit, mit ihm Burger zu essen, sondern machte mir ernsthafte Gedanken, ob ich es mir überhaupt erlauben durfte, das Metropolitan zu verlassen. Wenn es Woods mit der Kündigung ernst meinte – und dieser Mistkerl hatte hervorragende Beziehungen in der Krankenhausverwaltung und dementsprechenden Einfluss – und ich ging, konnte ich zwar eigenhändig nach meinem Sohn sehen und mich um ihn kümmern, würde aber andererseits achtkantig herausgeworfen werden. Kein Job bedeutete kein Sorgerechtsanspruch für Jamie. Mir wurde flau im Magen.

Als Woods, der seine Glatze ständig auf Hochglanz poliert mit sich herumtrug, sich zum Gehen umwandte, fasste ich ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Aus seinen beunruhigenden grauen Augen konnte ich deutliches Missfallen herauslesen. Keine gute Voraussetzung, um ihm gegenüber eine Bitte zu äußern. Dennoch tat ich es: „Dr. Woods, ich habe bereits eine Doppelschicht hinter mir, ich bin völlig ausgelaugt...außerdem ist mein Sohn noch bei..."

Er ließ mich nicht ausreden, wofür ich diesem arroganten Lackaffen am liebsten mein Stethoskop in den Allerwertesten geschoben hätte. Schlafmangel machte mich besonders reizbar und ich war kein Mensch, der sein Temperament in bestimmten Situationen sonderlich gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Einer der vielen Gründe dafür, dass es Michael vorgezogen hatte, lieber seine passive, meinungslose Sekretärin zu bumsen.

„Es ist mir scheißegal, was mit Ihrem Sohn ist, Clementine! Wir sind völlig unterbelegt und wenn ich sage, dass hier niemand geht, dann geht auch niemand. Keine Ausnahmen, keine Extrawürste. Oder sehen Sie etwa, dass ich mich still und heimlich aus dem Staub mache?! Legen Sie sich meinetwegen hin, wenn Sie Schlaf brauchen, aber wir brauchen hier jede helfende Hand. Wenn sie ein Skalpell halten kann, umso besser." Damit war die Sache für ihn gegessen. Seine drahtigen Storchenbeine stakten durch die Notaufnahme und er drehte seinen haarlosen Kopf in jedwede Richtung, so als wollte er ein neues Opfer sichten, das er zur Schnecke machen konnte.

Ich schnaufte frustriert und ballte meine Hände zu bebenden Fäusten, musste mich regelrecht zwingen, um mich zu entspannen. „Lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren, Elena." Eine große, männliche, aber dennoch sehr feingliedrige Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Es war Thomas, der noch vor einer halben Stunde mit mir im OP gestanden hatte. Ihn schien es nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, dass Woods soeben eine allgemeine Ausgangssperre erlassen hatte. Bei einer Lebensgefährtin wie Sue wäre ich auch nicht erpicht darauf gewesen, nach Hause zu kommen.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass er mich provoziert, ich will zu Jamie, ich muss sichergehen, dass es ihm gut geht, und wenn dieser...Wahnsinnige da...", ich deutete etwas unsicher auf den Bildschirm, der die verzerrte Fratze des Jokers als Standbild zeigte, „...wenn er auf die Idee kommt, ganz Gotham in Schutt und Asche zu legen, will ich wissen, wo mein Sohn ist!" Mein Tonfall hatte an Schärfe und Lautstärke gewonnen, sodass sich schon die ersten zu mir umdrehten. Ich holte tief Luft und senkte den Blick, um wieder runterzukommen. Die widerspenstige Strähne meines lockigen Haars gesellte sich wieder in mein Gesicht, aber diesmal störte ich mich nicht daran. Ich spürte Thomas' Hände auf meinen Schultern, grob massierend gruben sich seine Finger in meine verspannte Muskulatur. „Hey, wie wär's, wenn du deine Schwiegermutter anrufst und mit Jamie sprichst. Dann weißt du, dass es ihm gut geht und ich bin sicher, seine Großmutter wird nichts dagegen haben, einen oder zwei Tage länger auf ihn aufzupassen."

Ich nagte an meiner Unterlippe herum. Nein, sie würde mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben. Wie ich den alten Drachen kannte, würde sie die gemeinsame Zeit mit Jamie dazu nutzen, um ihn gegen mich aufzuhetzen, sodass es mich wieder mehrere Tage kosten würde, ihn von seiner Gehirnwäsche zu befreien. Hätte ich eine Alternative gehabt, hätte ich Jamie bei jemand anderem untergebracht, aber ich konnte mir kein Kindermädchen leisten und die wenigen Freunde, die ich an mich heran ließ, waren selbst berufstätig und genauso eingespannt wie ich. Sie war meine einzige Hilfe und wusste das, schlug Kapital aus meiner Abhängigkeit zu ihr. Wenn die Scheidung erst richtig durch war, würde sich zeigen, ob sie mir immer noch so mildtätig gestimmt sein würde.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", lenkte ich dann jedoch ein. Ich konnte nicht einfach gehen, ohne meinen Job buchstäblich wegzuwerfen, also musste ich wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und mich mit Thelma in Verbindung setzen. „Ich hab sogar sehr Recht", zwinkerte Thomas und klopfte mir auf die Schulter, „wir kriegen diese Nacht schon herum!"

Ich entrang mir ein klägliches Lächeln, auch wenn ich vor Wut am liebsten geschrieen hätte. Thomas' fröhliches Gemüt trug da nicht gerade zu meiner Besänftigung bei. Natürlich war mir Ruhe lieber als hysterisches Chaos, wie es in den Gesichtern einiger Schwestern abzulesen war, die der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht gefiel, dass ein größenwahnsinniger Irrer Gotham City zu seiner Stadt erklären wollte, aber zu unterschätzen wagte ich diese Situation auch nicht. In den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen hatte sich dieser Joker ein verrücktes Katz- und Mausspiel mit der Polizei und diesem anderen Spinner im Fledermauskostüm geliefert und die ganze Stadt damit in Atem gehalten. Ich hatte bislang nicht das zweifelhafte Glück gehabt, diesem Schlächter in Clownskostümierung zu begegnen und legte auch keinen Wert darauf. Es gab angeblich so gut wie niemanden, der ihn besser kannte oder mehr von ihm wusste, weil er nie lange genug mit jemandem zusammenarbeitete. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was mit den Anhängern wurde, derer er überdrüssig geworden war. Ich wollte im Prinzip gar nichts über diesen Durchgeknallten wissen. Alles, was ich wollte, war eine Garantie für die Sicherheit meines Sohnes. Selbst Michael war mir egal. Soweit war es mit uns schon gekommen.

Ein einkommender Notfall hinderte mich zunächst daran, zu telefonieren. Selbstmordversuch durch Medikamentenüberdosis. Hässliche Geschichte. Insbesondere, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich um eine junge Frau von nicht einmal zwanzig Jahren handelte. Wir pumpten ihren Magen aus, stellten ihre Vitalfunktionen bestmöglich wieder her, aber mussten davon ausgehen, dass einige innere Organe bleibende Schäden davongetragen hatten. Inklusive ihres Gehirns.

Ich begriff nicht, warum man sich auf so einem Wege das Leben nehmen wollte. Um friedlich einzuschlafen? Dabei ließen viele außer Acht, welche Nebenwirkungen eine Medikamentenüberdosis mit sich brachten. Diese waren alles andere als friedlich. Begonnen bei Krämpfen bis hin zu ausgelöster Epilepsie, inneren Blutungen, Organversagen, das man sehr wohl noch bewusst wahrnahm, Schüttelfrost oder Hitzewallungen...es war wie ein kalter Entzug. Ich konnte mir friedlichere Wege zu sterben vorstellen. Wenn es überhaupt ein friedlicher Prozess war.

Ich betrachtete den Tubus, den wir mit Mühe durch ihre verpfropfte Luftröhre gelegt hatten und überprüfte die Sauerstoffsättigung. Einer ihrer Lungenflügel war kollabiert. Die nächsten Stunden würden zeigen, ob sie ohne künstliche Beatmung überlebensfähig sein würde. Ich spähte auf die Uhr und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wieder eine Viertelstunde verschenkt und die Krankenblätter stapelten sich schon wieder in meinem Fach. Von Nachtruhe konnte ich nur träumen. Selbst wenn ich mich hinlegte, um für ein paar Stunden Kraft zu tanken, war es fast vorprogrammiert, dass mich eine der Schwestern wegen eines dringenden Notfalls aus meinem schrecklichen Halbschlaf reißen würde. Nach Doppelschichten fühlte man sich irgendwann wie ein verdammter Zombie, wandelte durch die Flure des Krankenhauses, wach und doch von einem ständigen Tranceschleier verhüllt, lebendig und doch tot für zu anspruchsvolle Empfindungen. Dadurch, dass wir unterbesetzt waren und nun doch einige eher daran interessiert waren, ihren eigenen Arsch vor der Willkür des Jokers zu retten anstatt hier zu helfen, hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als hier zu bleiben, wenn die medizinische Versorgung in Gotham nicht vollends kollabieren sollten. Zwar gab es neben uns noch zwei andere intakte Kliniken, aber die eine war rein technologisch so modern ausgestattet wie ein mittelalterlicher Folterkeller und die andere platzte in ihrer Kapazität bereits aus allen Nähten. Es kam einem Kampf gegen Windmühlen gleich, den ich hier mit den anderen ausfocht, aber wenn wir auch noch aufgaben und das Handtuch warfen, würde Gotham noch viel schneller von Chaos überrannt werden und das konnten die wenigsten von uns wirklich verantworten.

„El, wir kriegen gleich zwei Rettungswagen rein. Verkehrsunfall auf der Auffahrt zur Schnellstraße, ziemlich kritische Sache...", informierte mich Ted, einer der Pfleger und verließ auf mein Nicken hin den Behandlungsraum. Die Tür schwang auf und zu und erinnerte mich ein wenig an die Schwingtür einer Restaurantküche. Ein morbider Vergleich, aber ich konnte mich nicht dagegen erwehren.

Seufzend straffte ich meine Gestalt, richtete meinen Zopf, aus dem sich immer mehr Strähnen befreit hatten, und massierte meinen Nacken, während ich mich in Richtung Empfang begab. Zwei Minuten für einen Anruf würden mir gerade noch vergönnt sein. Das Knirschen meiner Birkenstocklatschen auf dem glatten Linoleumboden ging in dem allgemein vorherrschenden Trubel völlig unter. Die so genannte Eilmeldung, die der Joker über Mike Engel übermitteln hatte, hatte Angst und Verstörung unter weiten Teilen der Belegschaft ausgelöst. Als das Metropolitan Hospital kurzzeitig evakuiert worden war, hatten bereits einige die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und waren getürmt. Dabei konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass man jetzt noch aus Gotham City herauskommen würde. Terrormeldungen waren um ein Vielfaches schlimmer als beispielsweise der Beginn der Sommerferien, der sonst immer dafür sorgte, dass die Autobahnen und Straßen völlig verstopft wurden. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was für eine Anarchie da draußen herrschte. Von blinder Angst und Panik angetrieben, neigten Menschen zu kopflosen Handlungen. Gut und gerne hätte man den Ausnahmezustand über Gotham verhängen können. Es war noch leicht, in die Stadt hineinzugelangen, aber sie zu verlassen, musste einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit gleichen, zumal Tunnel und Brücken wahrscheinlich nicht passierbar waren und somit nur die Überlandstraßen blieben, um aus dem Stadtgebiet schnellstmöglich herauszukommen. Ich hoffte, Thelma wäre nicht auf waghalsige Ideen gekommen und würde die Geschichte aussitzen. Gothams Straßen waren zu einem blutigen und tödlichen Pflaster geworden und ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass mein Sohn darauf spazieren ging.

Ich schob mich an Oberschwester Clara vorbei und griff zum Telefon, wählte mit steten Fingern die Nummer, die sich zwangsläufig in den vergangenen Monaten in meinem Kopf eingeprägt hatte. Das Rufzeichen ertönte am anderen Ende und ließ mich ungeduldig mit den Füßen auf und ab wippen. Die warme Spätsommerluft drang ungehindert durch die offene Eingangstür der Notaufnahme, deren automatischer Schließmechanismus vorläufig beurlaubt war, weil ständig jemand ein und aus ging.

Während ich darauf wartete, dass Thelma ihren faltigen Hintern zum Telefon bewegte, sah ich, wie zwei Patienten auf Tragen hereingerollt wurden. Einer von ihnen war von einem Holzbalken regelrecht gepfählt worden. Es sah aus, als sei das schiefrige Eichenholz, das aus seiner Brust ragte, mit Blut lackiert worden. Seine Überlebenschancen konnten nicht über zehn Prozent liegen und das urteilte ich mit Überzeugung, auch ohne seine genauen Werte zu wissen.

„Samuel?", meldete sich die etwas piepsige und immer arrogant klingende Stimme meiner Schwiegermutter, nachdem ich schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. „Thelma, endlich! Hör zu, ich kann hier nicht weg...hier ist die Hölle los, wir bekommen Patienten wie am Fließband eingeliefert. Ich werde hier gebraucht. Kannst du bitte Jamie etwas länger bei dir behalten?" Ich versuchte mich so ruhige wie nur möglich zu äußern, aber ich musste dennoch recht aufgebracht geklungen haben. Zumindest wurden meine Worte von nichts anderem als eisigem Schweigen empfangen. „Thelma? Bist du noch dran?" Ich hoffte, sie würde mir die Grundsatzdiskussion, dass ich mein eigenes Kind vernachlässigte, ersparen. Das wusste ich selbst noch gut genug, auch ohne dass sie mich kontinuierlich daran erinnerte, was für eine Rabenmutter ich doch war.

„Ja, bin ich..." Ihr Ton war wie üblich nicht der herzlichste, aber ich hatte weder Zeit noch die Kraft, um mich davon ärgern zu lassen. „Gibst du mir bitte Jamie? Ich möchte ihm erklären, warum...", begann ich, doch wurde von ihr unterbrochen. Es kam mir so vor, als gab es ihr Genugtuung, mir die nächsten Worte wie Peitschenhiebe an den Kopf knallen zu können. „Er ist nicht mehr hier."

Für einen Moment blieb mir die Spucke weg und der Hörer schien schwer genug zu sein, um sich einfach dem schwächelnden Griff meiner rechten Hand zu entziehen. Ich blinzelte, rieb mir fest und fahrig über die senkrechte Falte, die sich immer dann mittig zwischen meinen Augen auf meiner Stirn herausbildete, wenn ich diese runzelte. „Kannst du...kannst du das bitte noch einmal sagen? Ich glaub, ich hab dich nicht richtig verstanden." Ich presste meinen Daumen in mein freies Ohr, um die Nebengeräusche weitgehend auszublenden.

„Ich denke, du hast ganz richtig verstanden, Elena. Jamie ist nicht mehr hier. Denn _im Gegensatz zu dir_ ist Michael sehr wohl um die Sicherheit seines Kindes besorgt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du in _deinem_ Krankenhaus so etwas wie Fernsehen hast, aber die Medien haben heute schon wieder so eine Nachricht von diesem Joker gemeldet. Gotham ist kein Ort für ein Kind. Michael hat Jamie mitgenommen. Sie verlassen gemeinsam die Stadt."

Ihre Worte waren für mich wie eine schallende Ohrfeige ins Gesicht, es kostete mich einige Sekunden, das, was sie gesagt hatte, zu verdauen. „Wie bitte??? Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Die Highways sind völlig verstopft, er wird nie und nimmer rechtzeitig aus Gotham herauskommen!"

„Was schlägst du denn vor, was er hätte tun sollen?" Ihre hochnäsige und gleichzeitig schnippische Antwort hätte mich um ein Haar dazu gebracht, den Hörer auf die Gabel zu knallen, doch wie durch ein Wunder hielt ich meine Nerven zusammen. „Jamie bei dir lassen und abwarten, bis der Spuk vorüber ist! Die Leute sind in Panik und wahrscheinlich eine weitaus größere Gefahr als dieser dem Zirkus entflohene Spinner!" Ich kassierte einige neugierige Seitenblicke und hoch gezogene Augebrauen, aber achtete nicht weiter darauf. Die Telefonstrippe, die ich um meine linke Hand gewickelt hatte, stand Höllenqualen aus, als ich an ihr zerrte und zog, um meine aufkochende Wut an irgendetwas auszulassen. „Woher willst du das wissen? Wenn du klug bist, suchst du selbst das Weite!"

Ich wollte ihr noch entgegnen, dass sie diesen Joker schon noch zu fassen bekommen würden, ich nicht einfach so Hals über Kopf die Stadt verlassen konnte und ihr liebenswerter Sohn Gefahr lief, eine Anzeige wegen Kindesentführung an den Hals zu bekommen, doch da begrüßte mich schon das monotone Hupen in kurzen Intervallen, das mich wissen ließ, dass Thelma aufgelegt hatte.

„Dämliche Fotze!", drückte ich mich noch mildtätig aus und hackte ungeduldig auf das Nummernfeld des Telefons ein. So einfach würde er nicht ungeschoren davonkommen! Mein Herz raste, pumpte Adrenalin durch meinen Körper und ließ ihn trotz enormem Schlafmangel hellwach werden. Ich wusste, dass die Müdigkeit nur noch heftiger zuschlagen würde, wenn sich meine Wut und Aufregung legte und ich besser mit meinen Kräften haushalten musste, aber ich konnte mich verständlicherweise nicht zu Vernunft durchringen, wenn mein künftiger Exmann wirklich mein Kind entführt hatte.

„Michael Samuel", meldete er sich, worauf mir ein aufgebrachtes: „Hallo Arschloch!" herausplatzte. „Ah...", machte er mehr geseufzt als gesprochen, ich hörte im Hintergrund Stimmen, die aus dem Autoradio stammen mussten. Fahrgeräusche waren kaum zu hören, was aber nicht an Michaels noblem Mercedes lag, sondern vermutlich daran, dass er keine freie Fahrt hatte und bestenfalls stockend im Schritttempo vorankam. „Wenn das nicht meine liebliche Exfrau ist...", erlaubte er sich noch schalkhafte Ironie, weil er genau wusste, dass ich nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte, solange im Metropolitan die Hölle los war. „Du verdammter Mistkerl! Du bringst Jamie umgehend hierher, hast du verstanden?"

Ich wollte nicht wütend werden und anfangen, irrational zu schreien. Es zeigte ihm nur, wie schwach ich war und in welcher überlegenen Position er sich befand. Ich konnte im Moment eigentlich nur Fehler machen. „Selbst wenn ich wollte, wäre das wohl nicht möglich...keine Chance, auf die Gegenspur zu kommen."

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, fest genug, um mir Probleme einzuhandeln und zwang mich zur Ruhe. Er spielte mit mir, amüsierte sich über meine verzweifelte Situation. „Du kannst nicht einfach so meinen Sohn schnappen und ihn mitnehmen, das ist Kindesentführung!" Ich sprach so fest und beständig wie ich nur konnte, auch wenn ich versucht war, ihn anzuschreien. „Kindesentführung? Durch den eigenen Vater, dem das Sorgerecht nicht entzogen worden ist? Ich bitte dich, Elena..." Die Art, wie er mit mir sprach, spöttelnd, als wäre ich ein unmündiges Kind, brachte mich zur Weißglut. Meine Finger schlossen sich so fest um den Hörer, dass es wehtat.

„Du sollst ihn hierher bringen!" In meiner Stimme schwang eine leise Drohung mit, die ich nicht in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Ich hatte nichts in der Hand, das ihn aufhalten konnte. Wenn er einmal aus Gotham heraus war, konnte er sonst wohin fahren und es mich einfach nicht wissen lassen. „Das geht nicht und das werde ich auch nicht tun. Ich lasse Jamie nicht in einer Stadt, die völlig durchdreht und erstrecht nicht bei einer Mutter, die sich einen feuchten Dreck um ihn schert!"

Die Furche, die ich mit meinen Zähnen in meine Unterlippe gegraben hatte, fing an zu bluten. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Du weißt, dass mir Jamie nicht egal ist! Ich will mit ihm reden!"

Ich fürchtete, er würde sich dagegen sträuben, meiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, doch dann hörte ich Jamies noch sehr kindliche, glockenklare Stimme. „Mommy?" Er klang aufgeregt, verwirrt und seine Stimme hatte etwas Quengeliges, das ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Jamie war mit seinen neun groß genug, um nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, loszuheulen. Meine Sorge wuchs ins Unermessliche. „Hey, Babe", ich wollte nicht, dass er meine Angst heraushörte, weil er verängstigt genug war und nicht auch noch den Eindruck gewinnen sollte, dass die Person, die für seinen Schutz verantwortlich war, die Nerven verlor. „Mommy, ich hab Angst! Daddy sagt, wir fahren zu Onkel Jeff nach Bridgeport, aber wir sind noch nicht mal richtig aus Gotham raus." Ich schluckte und schloss die Augen, drosselte meinen Atem auf ein Minimum, um mich zusammenzureißen und nicht zu heulen anzufangen. „Ich weiß, mein Schatz, ich weiß...geht es dir gut? Wo seid ihr gerade?" Ich war völlig entzweigerissen. Einerseits hoffte ich, dass sie weit genug aus der Stadt herausgekommen waren, um dem nächsten Terrorakt dieses Verbrechers zu entgehen, andererseits wollte ich Jamie noch so weit aus meiner Reichweite wissen. „Wir fahren ganz langsam. Hier ist überall Stau und die Leute hupen ständig!" Es rauschte leicht, als er offenbar den Kopf drehte und sein schwarzes Haar Michaels Handy streifte. Ich wurde von der plötzlichen Angst übermannt, vielleicht nie wieder durch seinen vollen Schopf streichen zu können und tat mich schwer, diese hartnäckige Beklommenheit beiseite zu schieben und mich auf ihn zu konzentrieren.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jamie, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Versprich mir, dass du im Auto und angeschnallt bist und auf das hörst, was Daddy dir sagt." Es fiel mir nicht leicht, ihm diese Anweisung zu geben, da ich Michael höchstpersönlich lieber erwürgt hätte, als ihm mein Kind anzuvertrauen, aber im Moment war er die einzige Bezugsperson, die Jamie hatte. „Ok, Mommy." Er klang verunsichert und den Tränen nah. „Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du? Versprichst du mir, dass du mir jede halbe Stunde eine Nachricht auf meinen Pieper schickst und mir sagst, wo du bist und wie es dir geht?" Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihm in Kontakt zu bleiben, auch wenn ich darauf hoffen musste, dass Michael Jamie das Mobiltelefon überließ. „Mach ich, Mommy."

„Guter Junge", entgegnete ich leise und merkte, dass ich vor unterdrückter Wut und Angst zu zittern angefangen hatte. Ich wollte noch ein paar Worte an Jamie richten, als ich plötzlich Michaels Stimme im Ohr hatte. „Ich leg jetzt auf. Du weißt ja jetzt, wo wir hinfahren."

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er aufgelegt. Ich starrte fassungslos auf den Hörer und musste mich beherrschen, um ihn nicht einfach auf den Boden zu knallen. Zehn Jahre Ehe und alles, was ich jetzt bekam, war ein saftiger Tritt in den Arsch. Ich war so in Rage, dass ich mich zweimal mit zittrigen Fingern vertippte, bis ich wieder seine Nummer gewählt hatte. Diesmal jedoch stellte sich kein Rufton ein, sondern seine Mailbox. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte das Telefon ausgestellt, damit ich ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Gelähmt vor Angst und unaussprechlicher Wut starrte ich auf den Hörer, so als hätte ich diese Teufelei ihm allein zu verdanken. Dann knallte ich ihn auf die Gabel und atmete tief durch. Mein Ex hatte sich Jamie geschnappt und war mit ihm auf dem Weg nach Connecticut, wo sein stinkreicher Bruder lebte, und ich steckte hier fest und hatte nicht die geringste Chance, ihn abzufangen. Für einen Moment malte meine Rage schwarze Punkte auf meine Augen, ließ meine Sicht kurzzeitig verschwimmen, bis ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Kontrolle war notwendig, dass ich meinen Job tun konnte und das war alles, was mir im Augenblick übrig blieb.

„El, du blutest", merkte Karen, meine Kollegin und geschätzte Internistin an. Ich musterte sie irritiert und betastete dann meine Unterlippe, die aufgerissen war. Ich winkte ab und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. „Probleme?", fragte die blonde Mittvierzigerin zu meiner Rechten. „Ja", entgegnete ich leise und setzte seufzend hinzu: „Und ich glaube, das ist erst der Anfang."

Ich spürte ihren fragenden Blick in meinem Rücken, als ich mich in Richtung Ambulanzeinfahrt begab, um die Einlieferung der nächsten Patienten abzupassen. Ich drehte mich nicht mehr um. Meine Kraft reichte noch, um Leben zu retten, aber nicht mehr, um mich und mein verkorkstes Dasein zu erklären.

-tbc-


	3. 2 Erste Hilfe

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**2**

**Erste Hilfe**

„_Ich bin geisteskrank! Und Ihr seid meine Geisteskrankheit."_

_[12 Monkeys]_

Der Deckenventilator zog seine trostlosen Kreise und erzeugte einen schwachen Lufthauch, der den warmen und stickigen Geruch aus dem Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte nicht ganz vertreiben konnte. Ich lag auf der durchgesessenen Couch, deren Bezug über die vergangenen Jahre unzählige Flecken gesammelt hatte, deren genaue Herkunft ich gar nicht wissen wollte, und starrte an die Decke. Eine kleine Nachttischlampe, deren Gestell mit zahlreichen bunten Muscheln beklebt war – wahrscheinlich ein ungeliebtes Urlaubsmitbringsel eines Kollegen – spendete ein schummriges, orangefarbenes Licht, das zwar nicht genügte, um bei dessen Schein lesen zu können, aber den Raum ausreichend ausleuchtete. Den Flügeln des Ventilators folgten träge Schatten in einem ewigen Wettlauf, den keiner von beiden gewinnen würde.

Tausende Gedanken strömten durch meinen Kopf und gleichzeitig konnte ich keinen von ihnen länger als für wenige Sekunden greifen. Ich war völlig gerädert und doch bekam ich kein Auge zu, meine Muskeln kribbelten, weil sie nach all der Anspannung keine richtige Entlastung erfuhren.

Es war für mich zur Besessenheit geworden, alle zwei Minuten auf meinen Pieper zu schauen, obwohl er keine einzige Nachricht von Jamie zu verzeichnen hatte. Seit über sechs Stunden wartete ich vergebens auf ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Dass er nicht schrieb, bedeutete nicht zwangsläufig, dass er in Gefahr oder Schwierigkeiten steckte, es war für mich vielmehr die Bestätigung, dass Michael ein Arschloch war, wie es im Buche stand, denn er hatte meinem Sohn unter Garantie das Handy weggenommen.

Meine Hände strichen über mein müdes Gesicht, erkundeten mein Profil; die schmale Nase, die auf ihre Spitze zulaufend breiter wurde, meine vollen Lippen, die schon den ein oder anderen Mann um den Verstand gebracht hatten. Ich war nicht herausragend schön, aber ich hatte das, was man gut und gern als das gewisse Etwas bezeichnen konnte, auch wenn es mit den Augenringen und meiner manchmal ungesund anmutenden Blässe trotz sengender Sommersonne nicht oft zum Vorschein kam. Ich machte mir nicht mehr viel aus Eitelkeiten. Von Männern hatte ich vorerst die Nase voll, umso weniger kümmerten mich Äußerlichkeiten. Und in einem Krankenhaus, in dem man im Minutentakt mit Blut, Wundflüssigkeit oder Erbrochenem besudelt wurde, waren Make-up und Stöckelschühchen sowieso fehl am Platz.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Karen platzte herein, nur um direkt auf der Schwelle zu erstarren, als sie mich auf dem Sofa vorfand. „Oh, El, tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Ich schenkte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln und winkte ab: „Um mich wecken zu können, hätte ich erstmal schlafen müssen."

Karen blieb unentschlossen stehen, ihre mit vielen hervortretenden blauen Adern überzogene Hand fuhr an dem Türrahmen auf und ab, ihr Ehering schrammte mit einem nervtötenden hölzernen Geräusch über die Furchen. „Ist alles ok?" Ich drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. Ich war müde, aber nie zu müde für eine gesunde Portion Ironie. „Ja, alles prächtig. Während die Welt untergeht, mache ich es mir auf der Couch bequem, warte nur noch auf das Popcorn und schiebe mein Kind auf meinen abtrünnigen Ehemann ab, damit ich die Show ungestört genießen kann."

Karen zeigte mir ihren feingliedrigen Mittelfinger, den ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen quittierte. Sie kam schlurfend auf mich zu, während die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Sie bugsierte meine Beine beiseite und setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa. „Scheißtag, was?"

„Kannst du laut sagen", erwiderte ich prompt und streifte mir seufzend die losen schwarzen Locken hinter die Ohren. „Ein beschissener Tag, an dem ich beinahe mein Leben, meinen Job und meinen Sohn verliere...von meinem Verstand ganz zu schweigen."

Mein Blick wurde von dem beständig über meinen Kopf schwirrenden Deckenventilator abgefangen, meine Konzentration hatte den heutigen Minuspunkt erreicht.

„Du wirst heute Nacht gar nichts verlieren." Karens Versuch, mir Mut zuzusprechen, war mickrig und nicht besonders von Erfolg gekrönt. Ich war keine Pessimistin, aber ich hatte ein Händchen für Realismus und ein Gespür für Situationen, die ich nicht beeinflussen konnte. „Warum gehst du nicht mal vor die Tür, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst? Schnapp ein bisschen frische Luft, geh ein paar Schritte, damit dein Kreislauf nicht kollabiert."

„Jawohl, Frau Doktor."

„Leck mich, El, du willst doch gar nicht, dass man dir hilft." Damit stand sie auf und inspizierte den Inhalt des Kühlschranks. „Wenn ich eine Therapie will, meld ich mich bei dir." Frotzeleien wie diese beruhten nicht auf Feindseligkeit, vielmehr war es unsere Art, miteinander umzugehen und eine willkommene Abwechslung zu Arschkriecherei und aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit, wie sie hier und überall sonst üblich waren.

„_Eine_ Therapie reicht bei dir gar nicht." Sie holte eine Wasserflasche aus dem Kühlfach und machte sich nicht die Mühe, nach einem Glas zu greifen, um zu trinken. Ich atmete tief durch. Das Geplänkel mit Karen half mir dabei, ein wenig herunterzukommen, meine Gedanken zu festigen und hinderte mich daran, mich im Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Ich konnte im Moment nichts ausrichten. Hätte ich das Metropolitan verlassen, hätte ich meinen Job verloren und das nur, um eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen. Alles, was mir in dieser Situation übrig blieb, war meinen Job gut zu machen und abzuwarten. Auch wenn warten nicht gerade meine Stärke war. Ich beschloss, Karens Empfehlung zu befolgen und meine Warterei nach draußen zu verlegen, aber nicht ohne meinen Freund, den Lungenkrebs in Zylinderform.

„Ich geh eine rauchen...", verkündete ich und wälzte mich von der Couch. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du dich einem schleichenden Selbstmord aussetzt?!"

„Hey, ich arbeite hier, ich habe eine sadistische, selbstkasteiende Ader", entgegnete ich und kramte meine Notfallzigarette aus der Hosentasche, die ich immer mit mir herumtrug. Das Päckchen Marlboro versauerte in meinem Spind, nur hier und da an besonders harten Tagen, erlaubte ich mir eine Dosis Nikotin, um runterzukommen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, an denen ich öfter und verstärkt geraucht hatte, aber seit Jamie auf der Welt war, hatte ich den Konsum auf ein Minimum reduziert. Die Kippenschachtel in meinem Schrank aufzubewahren, half mir dabei, nicht wieder in die alte Marotte abzugleiten.

„Grüß den Teufel von mir", rief mir Karen noch nach, doch die Tür fiel schneller zu, als ich antworten konnte. Es war fast eine Stunde nach Mitternacht. Geisterstunde verpasst. Ich schlurfte über den Gang und kreiste meinen Kopf langsam, was mein Nacken mit dumpfem Knacken kommentierte. Das Chaos war noch immer nicht beseitigt, aber zumindest erweckte die vorherrschende Ruhe den falschen Eindruck, als wären wir der Situation Herr geworden. Es hatte dabei geholfen, dass weniger Menschen eingeliefert worden waren und wir uns vorübergehend hauptsächlich um die Patienten kümmern konnten, die wir schon eingeliefert hatten. Ich hätte eher eine heiße Dusche und wenigstens sechs Stunden ununterbrochenen Schlaf benötigt anstelle einer Zigarette, aber so war es nun einmal im Leben – man nahm, was man kriegen konnte und da Schlaf und Dusche gerade nicht im Angebot waren, beschränkte ich mich auf fünf Minuten sündhaften und ungesunden Genuss.

„Dr. Clementine, könnten Sie einen Blick auf diese Krankenakte werfen?", tönte es von dem rothaarigen Assistenzarzt Clive, der so überambitioniert war, dass er mit Freuden allen höher gestellten Ärzten so lange in den Hintern kroch, bis Kopf und Hals nie wieder Selbstbräuner benötigten. „Ich hab Pause, Clive, ich schau's mir nachher gern an", erwiderte ich ohne meinen Schritt zu verlangsamen oder mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Hätte ich eines von beidem getan, hätte ich ihn an der Backe kleben gehabt. So waren mir wenigstens ein paar Minuten ohne jegliche zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation vergönnt.

Ich passierte den Eingangsbereich, bei dem immer noch einige Menschen versammelt standen und die Berichterstattung im Fernsehen verfolgten. Ich erlaubte es mir nicht, stehen zu bleiben, obwohl meine Neugierde groß war. Ich würde mich heute von nichts und niemanden mehr verrückt machen lassen. Ich würde meine Arbeit machen, bis man mich nach Hause fahren lassen würde und sobald ich rein optisch nicht mehr den Eindruck erwecken würde, von den Toten wieder auferstanden zu sein, würde ich meinen überbezahlten Anwalt kontaktieren, um ihn in der Angelegenheit mit Michael um Rat zu fragen. Ich hatte einen Plan und er hörte sich eigentlich ganz passabel an. Nichts würde mich heute mehr aus den Socken hauen. Dennoch schnappte ich im Vorübergehen einige Wortfetzen der aktuellen Übertragung auf: _„Es ist fast ein Uhr und noch treiben beide Fähren intakt, aber ohne eigenen Antrieb in Gothams Hafenbecken herum...Der Joker scheint von seinem Vorhaben, beide Schiffe in die Luft zu jagen, abgesehen zu haben. Noch unbestätigte Quellen melden uns, dass ein SWAT Team den Joker auf dem Prewitt Building eingekesselt hat. Solange noch keine offizielle Entwarnung gegeben ist, werden noch keine Rettungsvorkehrungen eingeleitet..."_

Prewitt Building? Das war nur fünf Blocks von hier entfernt! Ich versuchte, die Informationen auszublenden, kam aber nicht umhin, zu stutzen. Ich konnte ignorant sein, wenn ich wollte, aber diesen Verbrecher im Clownskostüm konnte man unmöglich links liegen lassen. Eines musste man ihm lassen, er ließ sich etwas einfallen, auch wenn es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit heute vorbei sein würde mit dem Spuk. Sollte mir nur Recht sein, denn das würde bedeuten, dass Michael keinen Grund mehr hatte, Jamie von Gotham City fernzuhalten.

Die Schiebetüren des Haupteingangs öffneten sich zuckelnd und gaben mir so den Weg nach draußen frei. Die Luft war noch ungewöhnlich warm, fast schon schwül in Erwartung eines spätsommerlichen Gewitters, das der angestauten Hitze der letzten Tage wohltuende Abkühlung verschaffen würde. Ich trat hinaus auf die leere Ambulanzeinfahrt, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die braunen Augen und atmete tief durch. Meine krause schwarze Mähne kitzelte mich im Gesicht und am Hals, klebte nicht länger verschwitzt an meiner Haut.

Wenn der Joker wirklich gefasst war und dieser kranke Trubel um seine Person endlich ein Ende genommen hatte, würde auch Totenschädel Dr. Woods die interne Ausgangssperre aufheben und dem übermüdeten und überarbeiteten Personal eine Auszeit gönnen. Als ich befunden hatte, genug Frischluft zu mir genommen zu haben, um selbige wieder verpesten zu können, zündete ich meine Zigarette mithilfe eines billigen hellblauen Plastikfeuerzeugs an, das ich so lange von Kelly, der Inhaberin des Diners direkt gegenüber, geschnorrt hatte, bis sie es mir gänzlich überlassen hatte. Die Spitze der Kippe glomm theatralisch auf, nur um dann in mäßiger Leuchtkraft vor sich hin zu schwelen. Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug und verkniff mir ein schweres Husten. Obwohl ich Gelegenheitsraucherin war und man so schnell nicht vergaß, wie man richtig rauchte, kam es vor, dass ich manchmal etwas zu gierig nach dem einzigen Bonbon griff, das ich mir alle paar Wochen genehmigte. Ich entließ den Rauch durch meine Nase, schmeckte das bittere Aroma der Marlboro auf meiner Zunge. Himmlisch.

Kein Wind wehte, der die stickige Schwüle hätte erträglicher machen können. Im Herzen einer Großstadt wie Gotham waren die Sommer immer ein bisschen zu heiß und die Winter zu mild, das enge Ballungsgebiet, die Abgase der unzähligen Autos auf den Straßen, die unvermeidliche Nähe zu anderen Menschen, all das heizte die Atmosphäre der Stadt auf, verlieh ihr die hitzige Eigendynamik lodernden Feuers. Man liebte und hasste es gleichzeitig. Ich gewann dem Stadtleben nicht viel ab, weil ich so in meinen Job eingespannt war, dass die Tage der durchzechten Nächte und bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit gefeierten Partys gezählt waren. Andererseits wusste ich, dass mich ein Landleben in die Knie gezwungen hätte. Ich brauchte Anonymität, ich brauchte die Möglichkeit, anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen. In Gotham City scherte sich jeder nur um sein eigenes Geschäft. Hier lief man selten Gefahr, dass sich jemand, den es nichts anging, in die eigenen Angelegenheiten einmischte.

Ich sah zum Himmel hinauf, durch dessen dichte, trübe Smogschicht, die sich wie eine Käseglocke über die Stadt gestülpt hatte, nur wenige Sterne hindurchblitzten. Irgendwo über mir zischte es leise, als sich ein Nachtfalter in die weiße Beleuchtung der Einfahrt verirrt hatte und sich darin gehörig die Flügel versengte. Einige Meilen weiter östlich von mir hallte das vertraute Geheul von Sirenen durch die Straßenschluchten, ein Zeichen dafür, dass meine Pause nicht mehr allzu lang andauern würde. Der Vorplatz des Metropolitan Hospitals war fast geisterhaft verlassen, ein Anblick, der einem wahrlich selten geboten wurde und wohl auch nicht von Dauer sein würde.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug und entließ den inhalierten Rauch nur portionsweise an die laue Nachtluft. Ich hoffte, dass dieser Bastard von einem Exmann wenigstens dafür sorgen würde, dass Jamie heute Nacht in einem Bett schlafen konnte.

Ein leises Rascheln rechts von mir riss mich aus meinen trägen Gedanken, doch als ich mich in die entsprechende Richtung drehte, sah ich nichts als den großen, sperrigen Müllcontainer voller schwarzer und blauer Plastiksäcke. Ich hörte schon Gespenster. Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich einen weiteren Zug und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, balancierte die Hand, die die Marlboro hielt, in meiner linken Armbeuge, während mein Blick ins Leere glitt. Ich liebte Momente, in denen ich an absolut gar nichts dachte, in denen ich einfach auf Leerlauf schalten konnte. Es wäre mir auch hier und jetzt gelungen, wäre das Rascheln neben mir nicht wieder ertönt. Ich dachte zuerst daran, dass es die Müllsäcke sein mussten, die aneinander gedrängt auf dem Container lagen, entsann mich aber dann daran, dass kein Lüftchen wehte, dem dieses Klangspiel zu verschulden gewesen wäre.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, wollte mich zuerst nicht daran stören, aber fragte nach abermaligem Erklingen des Geräusches: „Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Keine Antwort, keine Regung im Schatten der Hauswand, die der Lichtkegel der Einfahrtsbeleuchtung nicht erreichen konnte. _‚Du hörst dich schon an wie jemand in diesen schlechten B-produzierten Teeniesplatterfilmen'_, dachte ich und grinste. Wenn es einen glaubwürdigen Schauplatz solcher Szenerien gab, dann war es wohl Gotham City. Ich machte mich nur nicht sonderlich gut in der Opferrolle und kreischen konnte ich schon gar nicht. In dieser Stadt neigten viele zu Paranoia, aber ich sah nicht ein, warum ich mich einschüchtern lassen sollte. Wieder knisterte es unweit von mir. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass das Geräusch diesmal aus geringerer Distanz ertönte. Abermals wandte ich mich um und sah in die schmale dunkle Gasse, die der Gehweg hinter dem Container bildete. Bezeichnenderweise lagen Fastfoodtüten, noch halbvolle Getränkedosen und Knüllpapier auf dem Boden. Genauso gut hätte man einen Müllberg neben einen leeren Mülleimer platzieren können. Die Ignoranz mancher Menschen kannte wirklich keine Grenzen. Und ich hielt mich manchmal schon für rücksichtslos.

„Hallo?", wiederholte ich ohne wirkliche Hoffnung auf eine Antwort und erhielt auch keine. Zumindest nicht auf verbaler Ebene. Stattdessen kam nur eine Pepsidose ins Licht gerollt und verschüttete ihren klebrigen restlichen Inhalt auf den Asphalt. Ich zog an meiner Kippe, stippte die Asche auf den Gehweg und setzte mich langsam in Bewegung. Es hatte sich häufig genug ereignet, dass betrunkene Obdachlose oder verletzte Kleinkriminelle, die medizinische Hilfe brauchten, am Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses herumlungerten und zu feige waren, Hilfe zu erbitten. Nicht wenige waren nur wenige Meter von ihrer Rettung entfernt in den Gassen verblutet oder an Koliken gestorben.

„Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, sagen Sie's...", versuchte ich es, obwohl es gut möglich war, dass ich mit mir selbst sprach. Ich erhielt immer noch keine Antwort und drehte mich um, sah über die Schulter zurück zu dem gähnend leeren Parkplatz und seufzte. „Scheiße, warum mach ich das überhaupt?", stöhnte ich, nahm noch einen Zug von der Kippe und konnte mich noch nicht von ihr entledigen. Ich hatte mir jeden einzelnen Millimeter verdient und war keine verschwenderische Natur.

Langsam trat ich auf die Gasse zu. Der süßliche Geruch der verschütteten Cola stahl sich mit widerlicher Penetranz in meine Nase, vermengte sich mit dem Gestank von Verwesung und Unrat. Es war eine Sauerei, dass die Müllabfuhr trotz der hohen Temperaturen nur wöchentlich zur Entleerung kam. Der aufgeheizte Dreck verströmte mit jedem höheren Grad, das das Quecksilber anzeigte, ein stechenderes Aroma. Eigentlich wäre es angebracht gewesen, den Mundschutz aus dem OP gleich anzubehalten, wenn man die kargen Flure des Krankenhauses verließ.

„Hey, ich bin Ärztin...wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, müssen Sie sich nicht vor mir verstecken!" Ich trat aus dem Lichtkegel hinaus und hatte sofort das irrationale Gefühl, mich aus einem sicheren Bereich herausbewegt zu haben. Es war albern, ängstlich zu sein, wenn meine Kollegen keine fünfzig Meter von mir entfernt waren.

„Hey!", rief ich etwas lauter, um meine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Ich trat näher an die Gasse heran und spürte, wie eine Anspannung von mir und jeder Faser meines Körpers Besitz ergriff. Das Rascheln, das wieder einsetzte, trug nicht zu meiner Erleichterung bei. „Hallo?!", meine Stimme hatte einen gereizten Unterton angenommen. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Warum rauchte ich nicht einfach meine Kippe und verzog mich wieder nach drinnen und überließ wer auch immer dort in der Dunkelheit vor mir steckte nicht einfach sich selbst? Weil mich der beschissene Gedanke materte, dass da vielleicht jemand war, der nicht um Hilfe rufen oder sich in die Notaufnahme bewegen konnte.

Immer weiter näherte ich mich der Gasse, war so nah an sie herangetreten, dass sich meine Augen vollends an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten und der Gestank des Müllbergs bestialische Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Ich konzentrierte mich, kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Glimmstängel in meiner linken Hand war in Vergessenheit geraten. Mir war, als hörte ich Atemgeräusche, und sie hörten sich alles andere als gesund an. Rasselnd und schwer. Nichts anderes als diese Laute erfüllten den lichtlosen Korridor vor mir. Wer oder was auch immer dort war, es erfreute sich sicherlich nicht bester Gesundheit. Mein hasenfüßiges Herz flüsterte mir zu, schleunigst Kehrt zu machen, mein Verstand hingegen, neben meinen Händen wegen seiner Objektivität mein wichtigstes chirurgisches Instrument, riet mir, zu bleiben. Ich wurde vielleicht gebraucht. Deswegen war ich Ärztin geworden, nicht um aus Furcht den Rücken vor menschlichem Leid zu kehren.

Als ich letztlich in die Gasse hinein trat und dem geringsten Lichtschimmer verwehrte, den Korridor auszuleuchten, mehrte sich das Rascheln vor mir. Ich beugte mich weiter vor, mein Herz klopfte mir mittlerweile bis zum Hals. Gerade als ich meinte, Konturen in der schattigen Nische vor mir ausmachen zu können, schoss etwas aus dem Dunkel hervor und streifte mein Bein, ließ mich herumwirbeln und einen kurzen Schrei ausstoßen. Die Kreatur aus den Schatten erwies sich als streunende Katze, ein besonders heruntergekommenes, abgemagertes Exemplar.

„Gottverdammt! Scheiß Katzenvieh!", keuchte ich und legte die freie Hand an die Brust, so als könnte dies mein rasendes Herz beruhigen. Ich wurde wirklich zu schreckhaft auf meine alten Tage.

Ich schloss die Augen, drosselte meinen zu hektischen und flachen Atem und schlug gerade wieder die Augen auf, als sich plötzlich etwas mit großem Druck um meinen Hals schlang und zurückzerrte. Ich wollte schreien, aber kein Laut entkam meiner Kehle, zu stark würgte mich etwas, das ich nur beiläufig als einen Arm ausmachte. Ich realisierte gar nicht, dass mir die Zigarette aus der Hand gerissen worden war, merkte es dafür umso deutlicher, als sich die brennend heiße, glimmende Spitze in meinen Hals bohrte und mich brandmarkte. Ich konnte den plötzlichen Schmerz nicht herausschreien, noch in irgendeiner anderen Form artikulieren, es war entsetzlich. Entsetzlich und schier unendlich. Ich hatte mich schon einmal zuvor heftig an einem Bügeleisen verbrannt, aber hatte die Hand schnell wieder weggezogen. Das jedoch dauerte unerträglich lang an, sodass ich schon glaubte, mein Überwältiger wolle die Zigarette durch meinen Hals hindurch bohren. Meine Augen tränten in Reaktion auf den brennenden Schmerz, unkontrolliert und fast schon angenehm kühl rollten die salzigen Perlen über meine Wangen, während ich schon mit meinem Leben abschloss. Soviel hatte mir Gutmütigkeit also eingebracht. Irgendein verdammter Junkie würde mich erwürgen, nur einen Katzensprung von meinen Kollegen entfernt.

„Sssshhh", hörte ich eine zischelnde Stimme an meinem Ohr, während ich den Druck gegen meinen Kehlkopf zu mindern versuchte. Ich rutschte mit den Fingern an dem filzartigen Stoff ab, schlug gegen den Arm, was darin resultierte, dass er sich umso enger um mich schloss. Ich sah die ersten schwarzen Punkte vor meinen Augen, die Anzeichen einer drohenden Ohnmacht, und zwang mich dazu, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Verlor ich diesen Kampf hier und jetzt, konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass ich nicht mehr aufwachen würde.

„Wusstest du nicht, dass Rauchen...äh...ungesund ist? Hm? Sehr ungesund...in der Tat...es heißt sogar, es wäre _tödlich_", raunte mein Angreifer in mein Ohr und etwas an seiner Art, sich zu artikulieren, ließ eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen erblühen. Er sprach gedehnt und bedacht, wobei sein Tonfall gleichzeitig merkwürdig gehetzt klang. Der rasselnde Atem entstammte seinen Lungen, das dunkle Lachen, das er folgen ließ, ließ mich frösteln. Ich konnte nicht sprechen, nur erstickt röcheln, während sich die kleinen schwarzen Punkte auf meiner Netzhaut mehrten, so als würden sie sich zu einem undurchsichtigen Schleier zusammenknüpfen. Ich durfte nicht krepieren, nicht auf so eine jämmerliche und dumme Art. Es gab da draußen noch jemanden, für den es sich zu leben lohnte, einen kleinen, neunjährigen Jungen, dessen größter Traum es war, professioneller Pitcher bei den Gotham Goliaths zu werden. Und ich hatte nicht vor, ihn zu verlassen.

„Hör...hör zu, Mädchen, ja?" Ich krächzte hilflos, ein Versuch, befreiend zu husten wurde durch den Arm mühelos unterbunden. Er war um einiges größer als ich, es fiel ihm nicht sonderlich schwer, mich in seiner Gewalt zu halten. „Ich...könnte an die Stelle, an der ich dein hübsches Zigarettchen...ausgedrückt habe, gut und gern...eine _Messerklinge_ setzen...na, wie würde dir das gefallen?" Ich wimmerte erstickt, schüttelte den Kopf, um meinen Unwillen zu bekunden. Dass es etwas brachte, wagte ich zu bezweifeln.

Ich spürte den Atem des Fremden in meinem Nacken, hektisch, heiß und unregelmäßig. „Oder aber ich...lasse dich los...vorausgesetzt, dass du nicht schreist. Schreist du doch, so schreist du nicht lang." Etwas blitzte kurz vor mir auf und als ich kurz darauf das kalte Metall auf meinem zugeschnürten Hals spürte, wusste ich, dass er nicht bluffte. „Wirst du schreien, Frau Doktor?"

Zu schreien kam mir nicht in den Sinn. Vielmehr wollte ich diesem verdammten Mistkerl in die Weichteile treten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er drängend den längst erloschenen Zigarettenstumpf in die schmerzende Brandwunde gedrückt und mir vorerst eine ausreichende Lektion in Sachen Schmerzen erteilt hatte.

„Schade", monierte er sich und trotz der schwülen Sommerhitze lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Es war, als hätte jemand gerade mit bloßen Fingernägeln über eine Tafel gekratzt. Er ließ abrupt von mir ab, sodass ich vornüber sackte und um Luft rang. Meine Luftröhre hatte sich aufgrund des Drucks so stark verengt, dass ich kaum atmen konnte. Ich hustete heftig, stützte mich an der Wand ab und versuchte, in Richtung Parkplatz zurückzustolpern, aber ich wurde unsanft an meinem Haarschopf zurückgerissen.

„Ah, ah, ah...hier...geblieben..." Ich fühlte seine Hand in meinem Nacken, mit der er mich zurückriss. Ohne lange zu fackeln führte er das Messer an mein Gesicht und schnitt quer über meine Wange. Der Schnitt war nur oberflächlich, nicht tief genug, um Sehnen oder Nerven zu beschädigen, aber seine Kaltblütigkeit erschreckte mich. Er hatte ohne zu zögern zugestochen, hätte mich zweifelsohne getötet, hätte ich einen weiteren Fluchtversuch gestartet. Ich stöhnte atemlos, meine Lungen hatten nicht mehr ausreichend Kraft, um einen Schrei zu produzieren. Außerdem hatte er mir mit dem sieben Zentimeter langen Schnitt eindringlich genug bewiesen, dass er keine Späße gemacht hatte.

Er zerrte mich zurück, drehte mich um und dann sah ich ihn zum ersten Mal. Hätte ich mich nicht ohnehin schwer getan, Luft zu bekommen, hätte mir der Atem spätestens jetzt gestockt. Ich starrte in ein Gesicht, das eine düstere Persiflage einer Clownsfratze war. Verschmiertes weißes Make-up bedeckte den Großteil seiner entstellten Visage, seine Augen konnte ich in den Schatten überhaupt nicht ausmachen, zu sehr wurden sie von dem Schwarz, das er um seine Augen geschmiert hatte, verschluckt. Ganz im Sinne des tragischen Clowns erweckte es den Eindruck, als hätte er Tränen geweint, die schwarzgräuliche Schlieren über seine puderweißen Wangen gezogen hätten. Der Joker. Der gottverdammte Joker! Wie war das möglich? Hatten die im Fernsehen nicht gemeldet, ihn gefasst zu haben?

Meine Gedanken wurden jäh und sehr unsanft unterbrochen, als er mich beim Kinn packte und seine Finger in die frische Schnittwunde grub, sodass ich regelrecht spüren konnte, wie das Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchsickerte. Es brannte und war schmerzhaft, doch längst kein Vergleich zu dem brennenden Zigarettenstumpf, den er in meine Halsbeuge gepresst hatte. Ich stöhnte gequält, aber er führte den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand an meine vollen Lippen und raunte mir zu: „Sshhh, wir...äh...haben uns doch geeinigt...keinen Mucks auf Anraten deines Hausarztes _Dr. Joker_." Er redete leise, seine Stimmlage hatte beinahe etwas Melodisches an sich, und dennoch war der Spott, den er mir entgegenbrachte, nicht zu überhören. Der Gedanke, ihm in die Weichteile zu treten, zerstob so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Ich wusste nicht, ob es an seinem bloßen Anblick lag oder daran, dass er mir auf so eindrucksvolle Weise demonstriert hatte, wie kunstfertig er mit seinem Messer umgehen konnte. Jedenfalls war es ihm gelungen, mich binnen weniger Sekunden einzuschüchtern.

Was wollte er von mir? Er lauerte doch nicht hinter einem schäbigen Müllcontainer jemandem auf, wenn er auf der Flucht war!? Wenn er mich töten wollte, hätte er längst Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Überhaupt ergab es wenig Sinn, dass er hier war, es sei denn...er brauchte Hilfe.

Ich starrte ihn unsicher an, hörte den Herzschlag in meinen Ohren und gab kein Geräusch von mir. Wie ich es zustande brachte, nicht einmal laut auszuatmen, war mir ein Rätsel. „Was...?", hob ich zu einer Frage an, doch kam nicht weit, als er mir die Gurgel zudrückte. „Keinen Mucks." Er sprach leise, aber mit Nachdruck und das irre Funkeln, das durch seine nur schwer sichtbaren Augen huschte, war Drohung genug, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich stolperte beinahe über meine eigenen Füße, die noch immer in den losen Schlupflatschen steckten, als er mich mit sich zerrte. Ich hätte mich selbst nie und nimmer als schwach eingeschätzt, weil ich für meinen Job topfit sein musste und demnach oft vor dem Schichtantritt joggen ging, aber meine Kondition tat nichts zur Sache, er war der Stärkere von uns beiden. Ich wagte nicht, sein Markenzeichen genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, aus Angst, es würde ihn provozieren. Solange er derjenige war, der das Messer in der Hand hatte, lagen alle Trümpfe bei ihm. Er zog mich immer weiter in die Gasse hinein, meine OP-Kluft streifte die dreckige Mauer und sammelte Striemen aus grauem Schmutz, mein nackter Arm schrammte an der grob verputzten Wand entlang, sodass die Haut zu gleichmäßigen Kratzern aufriss.

Warum zog er mich immer tiefer mit sich in die Dunkelheit? Er war, nach allem, was ich über ihn gehört hatte, nicht der Typ für diskrete Verbrechen im Dunkeln. Er brauchte Rampenlicht und Zuschauer, die starr vor Angst mechanisch applaudierten, weil sie es nicht wagten, einen Buhruf über die Lippen zu bringen. Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum das so war.

Wir bogen ab, entfernten uns von dem Krankenhaus und bewegten uns über enge, sich wie ein Bandwurm zwischen Häuserfronten entlang schlängelnde Gehwege. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, mir einzuprägen, in welche Richtung er mich mit sich zog, um einen günstigen Zeitpunkt einzukalkulieren, an dem ich die Flucht antreten konnte. Ich bemerkte, dass er leicht hinkte, das linke Bein hinter sich herzog, als würde es sich gegen die Diktatur seines Schrittmaßes auflehnen wollen. Seine Kleidung – eine gewöhnungsbedürftige Kluft aus skurrilen Farben, die selbst in den unbeleuchteten Hinterhöfen zu leuchten schienen – hing zottelig an seiner eher schmalen Statur hinab. Ich sah, dass einige Knöpfe an seinem lilafarbenen Mantel fehlten, einige dunkle Flecken besprenkelten seinen Rücken, von dem ich nicht allzu viel zu Gesicht bekam, weil er darauf bedacht war, mich auf Augenhöhe hinter sich her zu ziehen. Das Schlurfen seiner Sohlen über den unebenen Untergrund brannte sich in mein Gedächtnis ein. Es war, als kratzte jemand mit einer Gartenharke über bloßen Beton, wieder und wieder zu einem beständigen Rhythmus, einem haarsträubenden Pulsschlag.

Ich schmeckte mein eigenes Blut, das sich an meinen Mundwinkeln gesammelt hatte. Erpicht darauf, so viel Luft wie möglich zu bekommen, hatten sich meine Lippen geteilt, sogen Sauerstoff und Blut in meinen Mund, bis mir speiübel wurde. Er ließ mir nicht die Zeit, mich zu erbrechen zu lassen. Hätte ich es getan, hätte ich mich von oben bis unten vollgekotzt und er, er hätte wahrscheinlich nur darüber gelacht.

Seine Finger gruben sich unerwartet fest, wie ein Schraubstock um mein Handgelenk, bis er einen alten Lieferwagen erreicht hatte, dessen rostige und von unzähligen Dellen durchzogene Schiebetür er aufriss, nur um mich in den hinteren Teil der Fahrgastzelle zu stoßen, die wie bei einem Polizeiwagen oder Taxi mit einer grobmaschigen Trennwand von der Fahrerkabine abgeschnitten war. Mit einem dumpfen Rasseln fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss, durch die Wucht dieser Bewegung schaukelte der ganze Wagen wie ein Fischerboot auf hoher See. Ich versuchte, sie wieder aufzuschieben, aber gelangte nicht an den Türgriff. Ich war eingesperrt wie ein streunender Köter, der einem Hundefänger ins Netz gegangen war. Auch mein Rütteln und Zerren an dem Trenngitter brachte mich nicht weiter. „Scheiße!", keuchte ich und spuckte mein Blut auf die unbequeme, nicht mit Sitzen ausgestattete Lagerfläche, während sich die Fahrerseite öffnete und der Joker hinters Steuer rutschte.

„Alles anschnallen!", verkündete er seltsam nasal schnarrend und begann glucksend zu kichern, während er gleichzeitig polternd den Motor startete. Noch ehe ich in irgendeiner Form hätte reagieren können, fuhr er so schnell los, dass ich über die gesamte Ladefläche geschleudert wurde und mit dem Kopf gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand stieß. Kurz war mir schwarz vor Augen, während mich die Trägheit meines eigenen Körpers schon wieder in einen anderen Winkel des Wagens zwang. Hier hinten gab es keine Sitze, geschweige denn Gurte. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war, mich wie eine Muschel von den Gezeiten tragen und von einer Ecke in die nächste treiben zu lassen. Meiner Übelkeit war nichts davon zuträglich. Selbst wenn ich noch versucht hätte, die Orientierung zu behalten, wäre es mir nicht möglich gewesen. Der Joker fuhr, wie ihm die Nase gewachsen war. Er schien keine Stoppschilder oder Ampeln zu kennen, wechselte Spuren je nach Gemütslage und nahm – dem Poltern nach zu urteilen, das meine gesamte Wirbelsäule vibrieren ließ – auch keine Rücksicht auf Bürgersteige. Einmal kam es mir sogar so vor, als würde er ein anderes Auto rammen. Ich bekam gar nicht mit, dass ich die ganze Zeit über wie am Spieß schrie. So richtig gewahr wurde ich mir dessen erst, als sich mein Hals auch von innen anfühlte, als wäre er mit einer Zigarette ausgebrannt worden.

Ich rappelte mich auf alle viere auf, das lange schwarze Haar hing mir wirr und kraus im Gesicht, schien seine wieder gewonnene Freiheit voll und ganz auszukosten. Eine Strähne hatte sich brennend schmerzhaft in eine Platzwunde an meiner Stirn gegraben, die ich mir bei einem besonders unwirschen Zusammenprall mit der Wand zugezogen hatte. Mir schwirrte der Kopf, es war, als führe ich mit einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Karussell. Einem Karussell, das in der Obhut eines geisteskranken Clowns lag.

„Halten Sie an, verdammte Scheiße noch mal! Halten Sie an, Sie bringen uns noch um!", schrie ich ihn an, nicht sicher, ob er mich durch das Gitter, das mit einer gläsernen Trennwand verstärkt war, überhaupt hören konnte. Er warf mir einen langen Schulterblick zu, schien nicht viel darauf zu geben, dass er genau in den Gegenverkehr steuerte, während er mich ansah. Die Scheinwerfer der entgegen kommenden, anhaltend lautstark hupenden Autos erhellten partiell sein Gesicht. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass es nicht nur rote Schminke war, die seinen Mund und das groteske Lächeln aus abgestorbenem Narbengewebe bedeckte. Er schien aus dem Mund zu bluten.

Er lenkte scharf nach rechts und lachte irre, als ich aufgrund seines unvorhersehbaren Manövers seitlich gegen das Gitter knallte. „Was ist...so schlimm am Sterben, hm?" Er sprach lauter, aber seine Stimme schien seltsam gebrochen zu sein. Vielleicht klang sie auch nur so merkwürdig in meinen Ohren, deren Wahrnehmung zu wünschen übrig ließ. „Wir alle müssen sterben...früher", er lenkte scharf nach links, „...oder später!" Wieder scherte er rechts ein und für einen wirren Moment kreuzte mich der absurde Gedanke, welcher meiner Kollegen mich wohl obduzieren würde, wenn man mich überhaupt aus einem völlig zerstörten Autowrack in ganzem Stück bergen konnte. Dass ich so enden würde, daran hatte ich in diesem Augenblick keinen Zweifel.

„Als..._Ärztin_...verfolgst du sicher das edelmütige Ziel, Leben zu retten, ist es nicht so? Oder...", er begnügte sich diesmal damit, in den Rückspiegel zu schauen, hatte aber immer noch größten Spaß daran, das Lenkrad ruckartig abwechselnd in die andere Richtung zu dirigieren wie der Protagonist in einem frühen Hitchcock Film. Psycho. Keine Assoziation, die mir im Moment gefallen wollte. „...oder schnippelst du an Leichen herum, hm?", frohlockte er gut gelaunt. Er hob die Brauen und ließ seine Zunge hervorschnellen, als würde der Gedanke seinen Appetit anregen. Angeekelt wandte ich den Blick ab und war verdutzt, als ich mich selbst murmeln hörte: „Ich bin Chirurgin."

„Aaaah!", machte er gedehnt, so als hätte er eine uralte Weisheit begriffen. „Chiruuuurgin...", äffte er meinen Tonfall karikierend nach. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Ich mochte es nicht besonders, wenn man sich über mich lustig machte.

„Wie heißt du, mein Täubchen?" Ich wischte mir Blut und Speichel von der Unterlippe. Das Rot meines Blutes vermengte sich mit der türkisenen Farbe meines Hemdes und färbte den Stoff zu dunklem Violett. Zumindest konnte man nicht behaupten, ich hätte mich aus freien Stücken seiner Garderobe angepasst.

„Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt!", erinnerte er mich ungeduldig. Es lag an der Schärfe, wie er seine Worte aussprach, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Nur mit viel Mühe und indem ich meine Arme gegen die Innenwände des Lieferwagens presste, verhinderte ich, wieder herumgerissen zu werden, als er so scharf einlenkte, dass ich meinte, er würde auf der Stelle wenden wollen. „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?" Ich bemühte mich um eine feste Stimme, aber meine Kehle hatte nicht vergessen, vor kurzem erst beinahe zerdrückt worden zu sein. Ich krächzte mehr, als dass ich sprach, aber ich verschaffte mir dennoch Gehör. „Weil...äh...wenn du es mir nicht sagst, ich mich gezwungen fühle, dir dein hübsches Goldkehlchen _aufzuschlitzen_ und deinen Namen von deinem niedlichen Plastikschildchen _abzulesen_..."

Ich schluckte, als ich seine dunklen Augen im Rückspiegel sah. In ihnen konnte ich lesen, dass er die alternative Version zu gern in Betracht gezogen hätte. Es kostete ihn schon lange keine Überwindung mehr, zu töten. Falls es ihn je Überwindung gekostet hatte. „C-...Clementine...", stammelte ich, meine Mundhöhle war schlagartig wie ausgetrocknet, nicht einmal Blut war übrig, um meinen Gaumen zu befeuchten.

„Hm? Wie bitte? Ich glaub, ich hab dich nicht richtig verstanden, mein Schatz!" Er kurvte wild herum, als würde er Autoscooter und keinen echten Wagen fahren. „Clementine...Dr. Clementine." Meine Stimme hörte sich nicht mehr wie meine eigene an, es war, als würde ich von einer Fremden synchronisiert werden. Den Joker schien es wenigstens zu amüsieren. Er lachte prustend, sodass sein Speichel in feinen Tröpfchen gegen die Frontscheibe sprühte, schaukelte zappelig im Fahrersitz vor und zurück. Er gackerte, bis es klang, als ob er schluchzte und vor Lachen weinen müsste. Dann ging sein Gelächter in einen kuriosen Singsang über, als er zu schmettern begann: „Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my daaarling Clementiiine..." Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als er diese Töne sang und vor allen Dingen fortfuhr: „Thou art lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine..." Dabei verzog er den Mund zu einem böswilligen Grinsen, sein Kopf sank leicht auf seine Brust und aus diesem Winkel heraus glotzte er finster in den Rückspiegel, seine Fratze war in das flackernde Licht vorbei fliegender Straßenlampen gehüllt, das weiße Make-up reflektierte die unterschiedlichsten Lichtnuancen. Rot. Gelb. Orange. Sogar ein blasser Grünschimmer brach sich auf seinem markanten Gesicht.

Ich war in die Hände eines erstklassigen Wahnsinnigen geraten und das nur, weil ich der Annahme gewesen war, jemand würde meiner Hilfe bedürfen. Der Gedanke, dass dem vielleicht auch so war, kam mir nicht.

Er ersparte mir den Vortrag der übrigen Strophen und lenkte den Wagen polternd in eine schmale Gasse, jegliches Licht, das in das Innere des Autos gefallen war, schwand wie auf Knopfdruck. Die Geschwindigkeit verlangsamte sich zusehends und es gelang mir, mich aufzusetzen. „Und dein...dein Vorname? Oder ist das dein Vorname, Clementine? Oh my darling, oh my darling...", stimmte er wieder zwischen hektischen Atemzügen an. Es hörte sich nicht gesund an, aber andererseits ließ sein wirres Kichern auch nicht auf einen gesunden Geisteszustand schließen. Letzteres war allerdings weniger Nachteil für _ihn_ als vielmehr für mich. „Verrate mir deinen Namen, Frau Doktor!", säuselte er, während er den Lieferwagen ruckelnd zum Stehen brachte.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?" Ich ahnte, dass es nicht klug war, mich gegen ihn zu sträuben. Obwohl ich nicht auf Psychologie spezialisiert war, hatte ich genug über Soziopathen in wissenschaftlicher Literatur gelesen, um zu wissen, dass sie gefährlich und teilweise sogar unberechenbar waren.

„Wa...warum?", fragte er ungläubig und zog den Zündschlüssel, drehte sich zu mir um und klapperte mit dem Schlüssel gegen das Gitter. „Oh, ich...dachte nur, wir machen uns ein bisschen bekannt, bevor wir uns...äh...näher kommen." Näher kommen? Fast automatisch wich ich auf diese Bemerkung hin weiter zurück, insbesondere, als ich seinen anzüglichen Blick aufschnappte. Wenn ich es zustande bringen konnte, wollte ich sichere Distanz mehrerer Meter zu ihm wahren. Was er überhaupt von mir wollte, war mir schleierhaft.

„Näher kommen?", wiederholte ich gedehnt und runzelte die Stirn, während er gespielt nachdenklich die Augen verdrehte und dann heftig und nachdrücklich nickte. Mein Blick fiel auf seine grässlichen Narben, die sich tief in seine Wangen gruben. Sie sahen nicht danach aus, als wären sie professionell zusammengeflickt worden, zu unregelmäßig waren die Abstände der Nähte angesetzt worden. Bei einer medizinisch begleiteten Wundheilung wurden permanent Gewebeuntersuchungen vorgenommen und Desinfektionen durchgeführt, um Entzündungen vorzubeugen. So zerklüftet, wie der Übergang von linkem Mundwinkel und Wange aussah, vermutete ich eine multiple, schwerwiegende Wundentzündung, die gut und gern in einer Blutvergiftung hätte resultieren und ihn umbringen können. Wann auch immer er sich diese Schnitte zugezogen hatte, ich war mir sicher, mit seinem Ableben wäre unzähligen Menschen viel Leid erspart geblieben.

„Oh my darling...weißt du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, jemanden anzustarren?" Ich schaute hastig zu ihm auf und biss mir auf die Zunge. Beinahe wäre mir eine Entschuldigung über die Lippen gekommen. Wenn ich mich bei ihm entschuldigte, nahm ich automatisch eine unterlegene Position ein, begab mich nur noch mehr in die Defensive, die es ihm ermöglichte, auch auf psychologischer Ebene die Überhand zu behalten. Sich zu entschuldigen, bedeutete, Schuld einzugestehen und diese zu bereuen, etwas, zu dem der Joker selbst niemals aufrichtig in der Lage sein würde.

„Wie ist dein Vorname?", wiederholte er, während seine Zunge reptilienartig nach vorn schnellte. Warum er das tat, war mir nicht klar, ich fühlte mich nur äußerst unwohl dabei. Es war, als leckte er sich die Lefzen, um seinen Appetit zu schüren, wie es ein Wolf zu tun pflegte, der seine Beute im Visier hatte.

„Erst wenn du mir sagst, wie deiner lautet", gab ich keck zurück, ein wenig ermutigt durch den Abstand, den das verglaste Gatter zwischen uns schuf. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, dass ich mich nicht sofort fügte. Prinzipiell wollte ich ihn nicht gegen mich aufbringen, ich wollte nur Zeit schinden. Denn ganz gleich, was er mit mir vorhatte, es würde mir mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen. Der flüchtige Joker wurde mit Sicherheit von allen Einheiten gesucht. Mir war zwar nicht ganz klar, wie ihm die Flucht gelungen war, aber darüber musste ich mir auch keine Gedanken machen. Ich musste mir Gedanken machen, wie ich ihn daran hindern konnte, mich wie seine übrigen Opfer aufzuschlitzen. Sein grotesker Fahrstil konnte niemandem entgangen sein. Vielleicht waren Cops schon auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und würden noch rechtzeitig eingreifen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Gotham City war ein riesiger Heuhaufen und der Joker die darin befindliche, lästige und piesackende Nadel. Eine recht bunte und auffällige Nadel, aber immer noch eine Nadel, klein und unscheinbar, wenn er wollte.

Er prustete los, sein entstellter Mund formte tiefe, geschwulstartige Falten, als er zu lachen begann. Sein warmer Atem ließ die Trennscheibe beschlagen, ehe der Nebel wieder verblasste und verschwommenes, feuchtes Glas zurückließ. „Du willst meinen...meinen Namen wissen, ja? Hmmm...", machte er nachdenklich und rieb sich übertrieben das Kinn, sodass Rückstände seines weißen Make-ups auf seinen Lederhandschuhen haften blieben. „Wie gefällt dir Jack? Oder John...oder...James? Such dir einen aus, Schätzchen...du kannst mich nennen, wie du willst", plapperte er vor sich hin.

Das Blut an seinem Mundwinkel war dunkel, also venöser Herkunft. Es konnte keiner äußerlichen leichten Verletzung entstammen. Augenscheinlich litt er an inneren Blutungen. Es stand ernster um ihn, als es sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild vermuten ließ.

„Dann kannst du mich auch nennen, wie du willst", gab ich zurück. Meine Äußerung ließ jedoch das ewige Grinsen auf seinen Zügen gefrieren. Ich hielt unfreiwillig den Atem an und entspannte mich erst wieder, als die hektischen Zuckungen und Bewegungen wieder in sein Gesicht zurückkehrten. Er liebkoste die Innenseite seiner zerschlissenen Wange mit der Zunge und ließ diese mit einem schnalzenden Geräusch aus seinem Mund schnellen. „Ich denke...ich denkeee...", wiederholte er und ich stutzte, schob seine gedehnte Sprechweise auf die Schmerzen, die er haben musste. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht ganz bei Sinnen oder auf Drogen, was ihn nicht minder gefährlich machte. „...du wirst mir schon noch deinen Namen sagen, mein Täubchen. Weißt du, ich kann sehr...überzeugend..._argumentieren_." Er spielte mit dem Messer, mit dem er zuvor meine Wange aufgeritzt hatte und implizierte damit, welche Argumentationsweise er meinte.

„Aber gut, my darling Clementine, ich hab dich nicht hierher gebracht, um mit dir Rätselraten zu spielen, obwohl...es reizvoll genug ist, dass wir es auf einen...späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben könnten." Er intonierte jedes Wort auf sonderbare Weise, sodass es mir fast so vorkam, als trüge er besonders ausdrucksstark ein Gedicht vor und redete nicht nur auf mich ein.

„Warum bin ich dann hier?", fragte ich frei heraus. Es gelang mir nicht ganz, die Furcht in meiner Stimme zu kaschieren. „Das ist die essentiellste Frage des Lebens, nicht wahr?" Er grinste breit und bleckte gelbe Zähne, die blutverschmiert waren. Was auch immer die innere Blutung auslöste, es musste ihm sagenhafte Schmerzen bereiten. Es war erstaunlich, wie er sich überhaupt noch aufrecht halten konnte. Ich wehrte mich dagegen, ihm dafür Bewunderung zu zollen. Ich hatte es mit einem eiskalten und äußerst brutalen Massenmörder zu tun, und allein sein Anblick bot mir keinen Grund, das zu vergessen. „Warum sind wir da, warum gibt es uns, was ist der Sinn des Lebens?", murmelte er, seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort unsteter. „Irgendwelche Theorien?", fragte er und legte den Kopf schief wie ein schmollendes Kind. Seine Haare waren dunkelblond und fettig, kräuselten sich zu ungekämmten Strähnen, die sein Gesicht wirr umspielten. Ich wusste nicht, ob es nur eine optische Täuschung aufgrund des fahlen Lichts war, aber ich glaubte, vereinzelte grüne, ausgeblichene Strähnen erkennen zu können.

Ich sah ihn irritiert an, als sich seine Lippen regten, als würde er etwas zerkauen. Wollte er wirklich eine philosophische Diskussion vom Zaun brechen, anstatt mich einzuweihen, was diese ganze Aktion sollte? Was ging in diesem wirren Kopf vor sich? Was hatte er vor?

„Sie spucken Blut...Sie haben sich eine ernsthafte innere Verletzung zugezogen...es ist gut möglich, dass Sie verbluten werden, also verstehe ich nicht, was diese Plauderei hier soll..." Ich sah ihn fest an und widerstand dem Drang, mich unter seinem löchernden Blick zu winden. Es lag etwas Beunruhigendes in dem tiefen Dunkel seiner Augen. Es war, als wären sie durch und durch schwarz. Als er sich bewegte und plötzlich die Trennwand an einem Griff in der Fahrerkabine zur Seite schob, bereute ich den besserwisserischen Tonfall, den ich mir geleistet hatte. Es war, als hätte man die Raubkatze aus dem Käfig und in das größere Gehege entlassen. Er schlüpfte in den hinteren Raum des Lieferwagens und stand vornüber gebeugt vor mir. In seiner Hand hielt er immer noch das Messer, seine Finger umspielten den Griff mit fliegender Eleganz, so als wäre es ein Musikinstrument, das er perfekt zu spielen verstand. Der Unterboden des Lieferwagens zitterte unter seinen federnden Schritten, die er hintereinander setzte.

Nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir ging er in die Hocke, sein Geruch stach mir in die Nase. Er roch nach Chemikalien, nach Nitroglycerin. In das stechende Aroma mischte sich der Geruch von kaltem, frischem Schweiß und etwas, das ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Es war der schale, herbe Duft gärender Trauben oder kam ihm zumindest nahe.

Ich schreckte zurück, als ich das kalte, glatte Leder seines Handschuhs auf meiner Wange spürte. Der Schnitt brannte unangenehm, aber ich presste die Lippen zusammen, um ihm kein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zu schenken, an dem er sich womöglich noch ergötzt hätte. „Du bist ja eine richtige...Intelligenz_bestie_...", murmelte er und beugte sich nah genug zu mir vor, dass mir mulmig zumute wurde. Ich konnte den eigenwilligen kosmetischen Duft seines Make-ups einatmen, seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht spüren.

„Nun, da wir schon einmal bei der...Prädiagnostik sind...willst du mich vielleicht abtasten, hm?" Er führte das Messer an meinen Hals und fuhr mit der scharfen Klinge die Stelle nach, an der er mir zuvor die Luft abgedrückt hatte. Seine Zunge glitt langsam über das maliziöse Grinsen, das seine hervortretenden Narben für alle Zeit auf sein Gesicht meißelten, während mich seine Augen taxierten. Obwohl seine fahrige Mimik und Gestik anderes vermuten ließen, wirkte sein Blick hochkonzentriert, fokussiert, wachsam. „Weißt du, ein _Streuner_, wie ich es bin...", er holte tief Luft, rollte mit den Augen, während er gleichzeitig das Messer unter mein Kinn legte und es sanft zu sich nach oben dirigierte, als ich den Blick abwenden wollte. „...holt sich schon mal..._Löcher_ in den Pelz..." Er grinste breit und humorlos, sein eigenes Blut sickerte zwischen seinen gefletschten, vergilbten Zähnen hindurch. Er drückte seinen Daumen gegen meine Schnittwunde und drängte die Haut zurück, sodass die Wunde schmerzhaft geweitet wurde. Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht schreien zu müssen. „Aber du, mein kleines Täubchen...wirst mich wieder zusammenflicken..."

Ich atmete gepresst aus und flüsterte nur noch: „Lassen Sie mich gehen, wenn ich es tue?" Es war naiv, einem Psychopathen ein Versprechen entlocken zu wollen, das er sowieso nicht einlösen würde, aber ein ängstlicher Teil in mir, jener Teil, der daran dachte, wen und was ich alles zu verlieren hatte, hielt an der Hoffnung fest, heil aus dieser Angelegenheit herauszukommen. „Nun...mal sehen...", entgegnete er und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, auf der sich eine diagonale Narbe abzeichnete, „...das hängt ganz davon ab, ob du schnell genug bist."

Ich atmete flach, meine Kehle pochte schmerzhaft und die Schneide des Messers bohrte sich unangenehm in meine Haut. „Zeigen Sie mir...zeigen Sie mir Ihre Verletzung...bitte..." Ich blinzelte hektisch und verzog den Mund, als er die Klinge tiefer in mein Kinn presste. Wenn er so weitermachte, verpasste er mir ein künstliches Grübchen. Frische Tränen quollen unter meinen Lidern hervor und rannen über meine Wange. Es brannte, als sie in die schmale Ader des Schnittes glitten. Er lehnte sich ein Stückchen weiter vor, neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Es war, als könnte er nicht genug von meiner unverhohlenen Angst bekommen, so als wollte er sie riechen und schmecken. „Bitte...", hörte ich mich wispern. „Bitte...lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, ok?" Ich zwang mich dazu, ihn anzusehen, sein grässlich entstelltes Gesicht zu betrachten, ohne seine Narben anzustarren und ihn dadurch womöglich zu verärgern. Ich roch sein Blut und kämpfte die Übelkeit zurück, die in mir aufsteigen wollte.

„Oh, wenn du mich so...artig fragst...will ich mal nicht so sein..." Der Joker drehte den Kopf, der kurz zur Seite zuckte, und nahm endlich das Messer weg. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Er streifte sich den Mantel von den schmalen Schultern und murmelte dabei: „Weißt du, woran man erkennt, ob ein Cop oder ein...äh...richtig böser Bube geschossen hat?"

Ich musterte ihn irritiert, schluckte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Cops haben nicht den Schneid, dir in die Augen zu sehen, wenn sie abdrücken...sie...", seine Zunge streifte seine Unterlippe und verschwand wieder in seinem Mund, während er die Augen fest zusammenkniff und die Stirn in Falten zog, sodass seine geschminkte Maskerade immer stärker verschmierte, „...sie sind..._feige_. Wie die meisten Menschen. Sie...schießen dir lieber in den Rücken." Er ließ seine Worte ausklingen, so als hätte er eine bedeutsame Rede von sich gegeben. Dann drehte er sich um und offenbarte mir seinen Rücken. Das blaue, absurd gemusterte Hemd, das er trug, und der darüber liegende Stoff seiner neckischen Weste waren an einer Stelle zerfetzt. Sein halber Rücken war unterhalb der Einschusswunde bereits blutdurchtränkt. Er war entwischt, aber nicht ohne Spuren einer Auseinandersetzung davonzutragen. Und jetzt erwartete er ausgerechnet von mir, dass ich ihn behandelte? Ich schaute auf und sah, dass er mich über den Rückspiegel genau im Auge behielt.

„An die Arbeit, Frau Doktor Clementine...wärst du...äh...so freundlich, mich von diesem lästigen...Mitbringsel zu befreien?"

Ich hörte ein Klicken über mir und sah erst jetzt, dass er sich eine schussbereite Pistole über die Schulter hielt. Er konnte nur vage zielen, doch aus dieser unmittelbaren Distanz hätte mich selbst ein verpatzter Schuss getroffen. Es war seine Stimme, die mich den Blick von der drohenden Gefahr abwenden ließ, die leise summte: „Warte nicht, bis ich ungeduldig werde, oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my daaarling Clementine...vielleicht bist du sonst verloren und für immer..._verschwunden_..."

Er begann zu lachen, und ich, ich setzte die Schneide seines eigenen Messers an seine Wunde.

-tbc-


	4. 3 Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen

**A/N:** Iuliel Hey, ich freue mich, dass du auch hier hereinliest *hibbel* Ich nehm mal lieber nichts vorweg, ich denke, die Handlung spricht in dem Fall für sich. Schön, dass du dich mit Elena anfreunden kannst...sie ist für mich schwierig greifbar, weil sie mir selbst nicht unähnlicher sein könnte, daher ist das schon ne kleine Herausforderung, aus ihrer Sicht zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, du hast dennoch Lesespaß! Ich hab mich sehr über deine Worte gefreut, das ist jedes Mal wie Weihnachten! :)

Weiter im Text...

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**3**

**Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen...**

„_Der Tod ist heute furchtbar launisch."_

_[Léon – der Profi]_

Als ich vor vier Jahren bei Nacht in eine Triage bei einer gigantischen Massenkarambolage auf dem Gotham Highway eingeteilt worden war und im Dunkeln versuchen musste, Patienten nach dem Schweregrad ihrer Verletzungen einzustufen, hatte ich geglaubt, unter widrigen Bedingungen arbeiten zu müssen. Doch rückblickend war die Verletztenversorgung bei Nacht und Nebel in klammer Kleidung und dürftiger Sicht ein Kinderspiel gewesen im Vergleich zu dem, was mir jetzt blühte. Obwohl ich seit Beginn meines Medizinstudiums in Gotham lebte, hatte mir noch niemand eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten. Erstrecht nicht, wenn ich dabei operieren sollte.

Ich vermied es, in den Lauf der Pistole zu schauen, der kreisrund wie ein schwarzes Auge auf mich gerichtet war. Es waren nur wenige Minuten vergangen, seit ich begonnen hatte, die Wunde mühselig freizulegen und doch kam es mir vor, als flösse die Zeit wie zäher Sirup dahin. Ich drehte das Messer in meiner Hand, festigte meinen Griff und führte die Klinge trotzdem noch nicht in den Wundkanal ein. Hätte ich ein Skalpell zur Hand gehabt, eine filigrane Schneide, die sich ganz und gar der Form meiner dirigierenden Hand fügte, wäre es mir leichter gefallen. So aber blieb mir nur das verhältnismäßig klobige Messer des Jokers, das beidseitig scharfkantig war und mittig von einer Lücke durchzogen war, die an einen Gemüseschäler erinnerte. Wie sollte ich mit so einem Ding einen chirurgischen Eingriff durchführen, ohne mehr Schaden anzurichten als zu beheben? Ich versuchte erneut das Messer anzusetzen, aber zögerte erneut. Schuld daran war auch das beunruhigende Summen, das der Joker die ganze Zeit über auf seinen zerklüfteten Lippen trug, so als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben, ganz zu schweigen von einer schwerwiegenden Verletzung, die ihm das Leben kosten konnte.

„Worauf wartest du noch, mein Täubchen, hm? Dass...äh...die Kugel aus lauter Langeweile von selbst herauskommt, um sich ein spannenderes Örtchen zu suchen?" Ich schaute zu ihm auf, sah, dass er mich durch den großen Rückspiegel bestens im Blick hatte, und sagte nach kurzem Zögern: „Ich kann so nicht...nicht arbeiten..." Ich heftete meinen Blick auf sein blutdurchtränktes Hemd, das an seiner Haut kleben musste und sich in dunkles Lila verfärbt hatte.

„Ah, warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich, hm? Musst...erst in...äh...Stimmung kommen, wie? Geht mir auch immer so..." Er beugte sich vor und drehte das Autoradio an, das irgendeinen scheußlichen Song einer Möchtegernsängerin plärrend wiedergab. Ich starrte ihn perplex an, irritiert von dieser sonderbaren Handlung, während er fortfuhr: „Weißt du, ich würde mich ja auch selbst um dieses...Malheurchen kümmern, aber in Ermangelung eines dritten Armes bedarf ich deiner bezaubernden Assistenz." Seine sehr gewählte Form, sich auszudrücken, überraschte mich. Es wollte nicht so recht zu seinem ungepflegten Äußeren, dem wirren Haarschopf, der überschminkten entstellten Visage und der paradiesvogelähnlichen Kleidung passen, lehrte mich aber, ihn nicht zu unterschätzen. Er mochte herumlaufen wie ein heruntergekommener Zirkusclown, aber das machte ihn nicht automatisch zu einem Dummkopf.

„Das...das meinte ich nicht...", ich blinzelte und schüttelte mich leicht, versuchte, mich nicht von der Dudelei aus dem Radio ablenken zu lassen, die fernab jeglicher musikalischer Zumutbarkeit lag. Ich war nervös, mein Herz überschlug sich beinahe, angetrieben von zu viel Adrenalin, das allein durch die Anwesenheit des Jokers in Unmengen ausgeschüttet wurde, und gleichzeitig war ich auch hundemüde, geschlaucht von zu vielen Stunden ohne Schlaf.

„Ich kann hier unmöglich...unmöglich operieren. Das Licht reicht nicht aus, ich habe nichts, um zu desinfizieren und mit diesem Messer..." Ich verstummte, wartete ab. Der Joker betrachtete mich über den Rückspiegel, Ungeduld und die Lust, mit mir kurzen Prozess für meine Aufmüpfigkeit zu machen, spiegelte sich in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen. Doch dann beugte er sich wieder vor und kramte im Handschuhfach des Transporters herum, leises Rascheln von Papier und Folie drang an mein Ohr. Letztlich zog er etwas Längliches daraus hervor und drückte es mir in die Hand. Es war eine noch verschlossene Flasche billigen Fusels. Ich konnte die abgegriffene, verblichene Schrift auf dem blauen Etikett nicht mehr lesen. Wenn der Schnaps noch nicht hochprozentig gewesen war, als man ihn in diesem Fach abgelegt hatte, so schien er genügend Jahre auf dem Buckel zu haben, um mittlerweile ausreichend gegoren zu sein.

„Was...?", begann ich, doch der Joker unterbrach mich brüsk, schien dem Klang meiner fragenden Stimme nicht viel abgewinnen zu können. „Zum Desinfizieren. Jetzt hast du ja was." Ich blinzelte verdutzt und drehte die Flasche in meiner Hand. Sie fühlte sich angenehm kühl an meinem überhitzten, schwitzigen Körper an.

„Ich...", hob ich an, aber beschloss, dass es besser war, zu schweigen, wenn ich mir keine Kugel im Gesicht fangen wollte. Ich schraubte die Flasche auf. Kaum war der Deckel zu Boden gefallen und mit einem hohlen Klappern gelandet, stach mir der unangenehme Geruch gegorenen Alkohols entgegen. Es war weißer Rum, ein für mich sehr bekannter Duft, hatte er sich schließlich während meiner Teenagerzeit wie eine Dunstglocke um meine Mutter gelegt. So auch an dem Tag, als sie meinem Schulabschluss beiwohnte und zu betrunken gewesen war, um Fotos zu schießen.

Ich verdrängte diese Assoziation und beträufelte meine Hände mit dem scharf riechenden Rum, der sich wie Wasser über meine Hände ergoss. Ich wusste nicht, ob die Desinfektion ausreichend sein würde, aber dass Alkohol Keime abtötete, war weithin bekannt und zumindest ein verwertbarer Ansatz für einen Eingriff. Ich riss an meinem Ärmel, der nur widerwillig nachgab und mir einen kleinen Fetzen Stoff bot. Diesen tunkte ich dann in den Alkohol und wischte das Messer sorgfältig damit ab, bis es wie poliert schimmerte. Mit der anderen Seite versuchte ich die Wunde zu säubern. Jeden normalen Menschen hätte die brennende Schärfe, die der Alkohol in der blutenden, offen liegenden frischen Wunde verursachte, zumindest zusammenzucken lassen, doch der Joker schien es völlig unbeteiligt hinzunehmen. Einzig an seinem etwas stockendem Atem merkte ich, dass er den Schmerz überhaupt wahrnahm. Entweder verfügte er über eine ungeheuerliche Selbstbeherrschung oder er hatte sich auf eine mir nicht erkenntliche Art und Weise betäubt. Ich lotste die Stofffetzen seines zerrissenen Hemdes beiseite, um den Wundkanal gänzlich freizulegen, aber immer wieder bedeckten Fasern des Kleidungsstücks die zu versorgende Stelle. Ich seufzte frustriert und murmelte: „Würden Sie...würden Sie sich bitte freimachen?"

Ich war mir wohl bewusst, dass er meine Aufforderung zweideutig auffassen würde und reagierte entsprechend gefasst, als er so lasziv grinste, wie es sein verstümmelter Mund zuließ, und seine Zunge befeuchtend über seine roten Lippen fahren ließ. „Für dich doch immer...meine _Süße_."

Ich erwiderte nichts, behielt meine Abscheu, die er zweifelsohne auch ohne jedwede Äußerung meinerseits wahrgenommen hatte, für mich und wartete, bis er sich seines Hemdes entledigt hatte. Der Stoff klebte wegen Blut und Schweiß widerspenstig an seinem linken Rippenbogen. Gut möglich, dass die Kugel seine Lunge verletzt hatte. In dem Fall konnte ich aber nicht viel für ihn tun, außer das Projektil entfernen und die Wunde desinfizieren. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal Garn hier, um die Wunde wieder zu schließen, geschweige denn sterile Verbände. Er löste den Knoten seiner Krawatte und warf diese samt Hemd und Weste beiseite. Sein Oberkörper war hager und bleich, hob sich deutlich sichtbar von den Schatten ab, die von dem Innenraum des Lieferwagens Besitz ergriffen hatten. Der Einschuss befand sich im mittleren Drittel seiner Rückenpartie. Es war bereits so viel Blut aus der Wunde ausgetreten, dass dessen unterste Schicht bereits geronnen war. Ich gab mehr Rum auf den Stofffetzen und betupfte zaghaft die Wunde damit, reinigte sie von den zerschlissenen Fasern seines Hemdes und unsichtbaren Keimen. Ich legte die linke Hand auf sein Schulterblatt, spürte seine warme und feucht geschwitzte Haut und konzentrierte mich auf die Wunde, blendete die Waffe aus, die er wieder auf mich richtete.

„Das wird jetzt wehtun", kündigte ich leise an, doch er beantwortete meine Warnung nur mit kehligem Gelächter. Als ich den ersten Schnitt machte, um den Wundkanal zu erweitern, schwoll sein Gelächter zu immer lauterem und unkontrollierterem Prusten an. Es war, als kitzelte ihn die Klinge, anstatt ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, die er zweifellos empfinden musste ohne jegliche Anästhesie. Es war verstörend, ihn lachen, fast keifen zu hören, während ich mit dem blutdurchtränkten Stoffrest das Blut wegtupfte, um bessere Sicht zu erhalten. Ich schwitzte, wischte mir mit dem Handrücken eine Strähne aus der Stirn und zog den Schnitt weiter nach rechts, spreizte das blutige Fleisch leicht auseinander, und sah das Projektil. Es steckte etwa sechs Zentimeter tief in ihm, hatte seine Rippen gestreift, die wiederum Schlimmeres verhindert hatten, und war in eine diagonale Richtung abgelenkt worden. Ich verzog den Mund, hätte ein Königreich für einen Sauger gegeben, der die Unmengen an sauerstoffarmem Blut beseitigt und mir somit freie Sicht gewährt hätte. Der Oberkörper des Jokers, ein einziges Minenfeld aus Narben und alten Wunden, bebte unter seinen Lachsalven, sodass ich Mühe hatte, ihn nicht noch schlimmer und unnötig zu verletzen.

Ich hätte es in der Hand gehabt, ihn zu töten, keine Frage. Ein präziser Schnitt hätte genügt, um seine Lunge kollabieren oder ihn verbluten zu lassen. Aber zu töten war nicht mein Handwerk. Mein Handwerk war es, Leben zu retten und ich hatte lange genug eingebläut bekommen, dass es nicht Aufgabe des Chirurgen war, die Wertigkeit eines Menschen zu beurteilen. Ich hatte einem Kinderschänder das Leben gerettet, hatte Insassen Arkhams behandelt, den so genannten Abschaum der Gesellschaft, den ebenjene zu gern tot gesehen hätte. Aber ich blendete Emotionen aus, wenn es um die Arbeit ging. Wenn ich anfing, zu werten und zu urteilen, wurde ich meiner Gilde nicht mehr gerecht. Über einen Menschen zu richten lag in den Händen der Justiz; in meinen lag lediglich die Aufgabe, den Wettlauf gegen den Tod zu gewinnen.

„Bitte...halten Sie still so gut es geht." Warum ich so förmlich mit ihm sprach, wusste ich genauso wenig. Vielleicht eine meiner bescheuerten Angewohnheiten, meine Marotte, zu allem Neuen erst einmal Distanz zu wahren. Und der Joker, so viel war sicher, war der Letzte, zu dem ich mir aus freien Stücken Nähe wünschte.

„Ich soll still halten? Frau Doktor, vielleicht solltest du...deine Nervosität besser im Zaume halten." Er sprach klar und deutlich, so als würde ich ihn nur massieren und nicht in seinem Innersten zu Werke gehen. Ich wollte etwas entgegen setzen, doch dann merkte ich, dass ich wirklich heftig zitterte. Ich litt nicht unter einem Tremor, denn der hätte das vorzeitige Karriere-Aus für mich bedeutet; es gelang mir nur nicht, meine Angst vollends auszublenden.

„Wenn Sie keine Waffe auf mich richten würden, hätte ich auch keinen Grund, unruhig zu sein", argumentierte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Die Kugel hatte eine Kerbe in die vierte Rippe geschlagen. Die abgesplitterten Knochenpartikel bohrten sich in seine Lunge. „Oh, du musst dich nicht schämen", meinte er in seinem fröhlichen Singsang, der nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte, „Frauen tendieren dazu, in meiner Gegenwart...äh...nervös zu werden. Muss an meinem..._bestechenden_ Charme liegen." Ich verzog den Mund zu einer ungläubigen Grimasse. Wohl eher an dem Bataillon Messer, das er mit sich führte. Die Pistole richtete er nach wie vor auf mich.

„Ich...brauche eine Pinzette oder so etwas...damit ich das Projektil entfernen kann." _‚Und die Knochensplitter'_, fügte ich gedanklich hinzu, doch die würden noch ein echtes Problem darstellen. Ich wusste nicht, wie tief sie das Lungengewebe perforiert hatten und ob eine Selbstheilung möglich sein würde. Mit besserem Operationsmaterial oder einem Ultraschallgerät hätte der Blutung Abhilfe verschafft werden können, so aber musste ich darauf hoffen, dass dieser allem Anschein nach hartgesottene Bursche nicht an den Folgen des Eingriffs sterben würde.

Er kramte mit der freien Hand in einer der Manteltaschen herum und holte ein Schweizer Taschenmesser heraus, drehte sich zu mir um und griente hässlich: „Du bekommst alles, was du dir wünschst, Frau Doktor...vielleicht...äh...ist auch der Korkenzieher recht nützlich." Dass er in seiner Situation noch makabere Scherze reißen konnte, war bezeichnend. Auf den Korkenzieher verzichtete ich zwar, aber die integrierte Pinzette erwies sich als äußerst nützlich. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und führte die schmalen, ebenfalls mit Rum desinfizierten Blätter der Pinzette in die Wunde ein. Wenn er sich keine Schmerzen anmerken ließ, dann tat ich das für ihn. Jeder normale Mensch hätte vor Schmerzen und Angst geschrieen oder wäre durch Schutzreaktionen des eigenen Körpers in Ohnmacht gefallen. Aber er saß da, so als würde ich nur an ihm Maß nehmen, um ihm einen neuen Anzug zu schneidern. Irgendwann würde selbst die größte Selbstbeherrschung einbrechen und dann...war es nicht unmöglich, dass er mehr aus Reflex als aus Absicht den Abzug seiner Waffe betätigen würde. Ich hatte also durchaus Grund, mich um ihn zu sorgen.

Ich bekam das Projektil zu fassen und zog es heraus, Millimeter für Millimeter, bewegte meine Hand sehr langsam, um die Kugel nicht wieder zu verlieren. Als ich sie draußen hatte, erlaubte ich mir zum ersten Mal, wieder Luft zu holen. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich den Atem angehalten hatte. Ich ließ die Kugel in die Brusttasche meines Hemdes gleiten und schraubte erneut die Flasche auf, deren Inhalt ich bis zur Hälfte geleert hatte.

„Durstig, oh my darling Clementine?", wollte er mit einem keuchenden Lachen wissen und in seinem Spiegelbild sah ich, dass er stark genug schwitzte, dass sein Make-up deutlich sichtbar verlief. Sein Geist mochte stark und frei sein, aber sein Körper gehorchte immer noch naturwissenschaftlichen Gesetzen. Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch seine Rückenmuskulatur, es war, als flösse ein leichter Strom durch seine Venen. Die Pistole bebte unstet, ich wartete fast schon darauf, einen scheppernden Knall zu hören, das letzte Geräusch meines Lebens, doch es blieb aus. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er bluffte und die Waffe nicht geladen oder gesichert war, aber das wagte ich nicht wirklich zu hoffen. Darauf zu setzen, dass jemand wie der Joker bluffte, glich mit vollem Einsatz an einer Runde russischen Roulettes teilzunehmen, nur dass nicht eine Patrone in der Pistole steckte, sondern fünf.

Meine Hände stanken nach Fusel und Blut, einer eigenwilligen Mischung.

„Die Kugel hat Ihre Rippe gestreift. Teile des Knochens haben die Lungenwand durchstoßen...ich weiß nicht, ob ich alles entfernen kann...endoskopisch wäre es möglich, so aber...", murmelte ich nervös und befeuchtete meine trockenen Lippen. Auf ihnen schmeckte ich das Salz von Schweiß und Tränen sowie den eigenwillig metallischen Geschmack meines Blutes. „...aber es wäre das Beste, wenn Sie sich in einem Krankenhaus versorgen ließen..."

Das brachte ihn zum Lachen, woran er sich verschluckte und ins Husten geriet. „Oh, ich...war heute schon einmal in einem Krankenhaus...im Gotham General...hat mir nicht sonderlich gut gefallen. Hab es in die Luft gejagt." Der geschäftsmäßige Ton, in dem er dies verlauten ließ, bereitete mir Unbehagen. Es hätte genauso gut das Metropolitan gewesen sein können. Dann hätte ich zwar meinen Job verloren, aber mir wäre vermutlich eine Begegnung mit diesem Wahnsinnigen erspart geblieben.

„Ich meine es ernst...", begann ich und versuchte mich nicht von seinen Worten ablenken zu lassen, während ich mit der Pinzette und dem spärlichen Licht meiner kleinen Leuchte, die ich zur Untersuchung von Pupillenreaktion in meiner Brusttasche herumtrug, nach den winzigen Knochensplittern fischte. Es war, als versuchte man mikroskopische Gräten aus einem riesigen Fischfilet zu entfernen. „Wenn Sie nicht die nötige medizinische Nachsorge bekommen..."

„Ja, du meinst es ernst, so _ernst_, liebe Dr. Clementine...das Leben ist zu kurz, um alles ernst zu nehmen...insbesondere sich selbst. Weißt du...so viele Menschen verschwenden ihre befristete Zeit damit, sich zu plagen und sich _Sorgen_ zu machen. Du bist da nicht anders, hab ich Recht, hm? Vor lauter...Ernst vergessen Menschen wie du, wie...unterhaltsam das Leben eigentlich ist." Ich schaute auf und war beunruhigt von seinem durchdringenden Blick, der mich nur über die Reflexion des Spiegels erreichte.

„Ich vergesse Spaß nicht", reagierte ich auf seinen unterschwelligen Vorwurf, „aber genauso wenig vergesse ich, dass Verantwortung für das eigene Leben und das Leben meiner Mitmenschen das Grundgerüst unserer Gesellschaft ist." Ich wusste nicht, warum ich überhaupt auf seine Bemerkung einging, lenkte er meinen Ratschlag schließlich auf völlig andere Bahnen. Vielleicht war es mir ein innerstes Bedürfnis, die verkorkste Weltanschauung dieses Terroristen zu korrigieren. Genauso gut hätte ich versuchen können, gegen den Wind zu pinkeln und mich dabei nicht selbst nass zu machen.

Der Joker gluckste und grinste dann grimmig. Seine Augen funkelten belustigt, während er murmelte: „Oh, Clementine, oh Clementine...das Grundgerüst deiner Gesellschaft steht auf wackeligen Pfeilern, und ich werde ihnen den letzten Schubser geben, der nötig ist, um sie umzustoßen...es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, sich um sich selbst zu scheren. Mit...ehrenhafter...Verantwortung hat das nicht viel zu tun. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt...ist jeder nur sich selbst der nächste. Oder...hältst du dich für die große Ausnahme? Hm?" Er hob selbstgerecht die Augenbrauen und folgte mit der Zunge der schrägen Kerbe auf seiner Unterlippe, nur um sie schmatzend wieder einzufahren.

„Sie sollen nicht von sich auf andere schließen, Mr…Joker." Ich widmete mich wieder seiner Verletzung, bereute meine vorlaute Äußerung sofort. Ich hätte überhaupt nicht auf seine Worte eingehen sollen, hätte ihn ignorieren und meine Arbeit machen sollen. Aber es war schwierig, ihn zu übergehen. Genauso gut hätte man versuchen können, es auszublenden, wie ein Hammer kontinuierlich auf ein und dieselbe Stelle des eigenen Daumens niedersauste. Ich hatte mich provozieren lassen, und wenn das bedeutete, dass ich mir dafür eine Kugel in den Kopf einhandelte, hatte ich mir das selbst zuzuschreiben.

„Du bist nicht anders, Frau Doktor...nein, das bist du nicht", hörte ich ihn leise murmeln und wusste auch ohne aufzusehen, dass er mich mit seinem Blick taxierte. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und konzentrierte mich auf meine Arbeit. Es konnte mir doch egal sein, für was für einen verlogenen und egozentrischen Menschen er mich hielt. Ich dachte an Jamie und hielt an ihm fest. Für ihn musste ich das hier durchstehen, allein damit ich alles nachholen konnte, was ich ihm versprochen, aber nie erfüllt hatte. Zum Beispiel zu einem Spiel der Gotham Goliaths zu gehen. Ich hasste Baseball, aber ich liebte mein Kind und für meinen Sohn lohnte es sich, durchzuhalten und das Gerede des Jokers über mich ergehen zu lassen.

Ich bekam einen der größeren Splitter zu fassen und entfernte ihn aus der Wunde, tupfte mit dem in Alkohol getränkten Tuch die stärker blutende Wunde ab. Die Perforationen des Lungengewebes waren, soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, nur geringen Ausmaßes, allerdings konnte das verletzte Gewebe jederzeit weiter einreißen und das Organ dauerhaft schädigen. Die Splitter hatten als Art Pfropf fungiert, der die Blutung im Zaum gehalten hatte. Hätte ich sie jedoch in der Wunde belassen, wäre es gut möglich gewesen, dass die Rippenpartikel gänzlich in die Lunge eingedrungen wären. Und dort hätten sie weitaus größeren Schaden verursacht.

„Ich brauche Garn", sagte ich, „sonst kann ich die Wunde nicht schließen und dann...verbluten Sie." Mir wurde immer wärmer und die Hitze trug dazu bei, dass sich meine Glieder mit bleierner Müdigkeit füllten. Meine Konzentrationsspanne verringerte sich zusehends, ich ließ mich zu leicht ablenken. Von Schweißtropfen, die gemächlich über meine Schläfen rollten oder dem Geplänkel aus dem Autoradio.

„Bist du verheiratet, Clementine?"

Ich schaute irritiert zu ihm auf und stellte fest, dass er den Ring an meinem linken Ringfinger entdeckt haben musste, als ich meine Hand auf seiner Schulter platziert hatte.

„Was?", brachte ich verwirrt hervor. Wenn es sein dringendstes Bedürfnis war, dass ich seine Verwundung verarztete, verstand ich nicht, warum er ständig über völlig andere Dinge sprach. Das hier war keine gemütliche Kaffeerunde, das war eine Entführung. Es war mir unklar, warum mein Beziehungsstatus für ihn von Interesse sein sollte.

„Verheiratet. Bist du...äh...jemandem versprochen bis dass der _Tod_ euch scheidet?" Er schien ein Anhänger besonders makaberer Wortwitze zu sein, aber das Lachen wollte mir im Halse stecken bleiben. Ich begegnete seinem verstörenden, seltsam wissenden Blick ein wenig zu lang, schlug dann die Augen nieder und schluckte. Der Griff um mein notdürftiges Werkzeug verfestigte sich. „Garn. Ich brauche Garn", erwiderte ich nur, noch immer ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er wartete einen Moment ab und als ich schon befürchtete, er würde nicht reagieren, bis ich seine Frage beantwortet hatte, regte er sich plötzlich, beugte sich vor und warf einen seiner Schuhe über seine Schulter. „Was anderes hab ich nicht", meinte er leichthin und ich blinzelte auf den braunen Halbschuh, der neben mir gelandet war. Meinte er etwa die Schnürsenkel? Obgleich sie nicht sonderlich dick waren, hätte ich sie unmöglich im Ganzen durch seine Haut fädeln können. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie aufzudröseln und darauf zu hoffen, dass sie ihren ungewöhnlichen Zweck erfüllten. Ich zog sie aus den Schuhen heraus und zerteilte sie mithilfe des Messers. Ein weiterer Schwall des weißen Rums ergoss sich auf meine Hände und die Fäden. Mittlerweile musste ich wie eine Alkoholleiche stinken.

„Weißt du, oh my darling...ich war auch mal verheiratet."

Hatte ich zuvor noch beschlossen, ihn bestmöglich links liegen zu lassen, brachte mich diese neuerliche Aussage abermals aus dem Konzept. Ich sah ihn an und versuchte anhand seines Blickes abzulesen, ob er mich nur zum Narren hielt. Er und verheiratet? Etwas Absurderes konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen. Es war surreal, sich vorzustellen, dass er früher einmal kein entstellter und karikierend geschminkter Terrorist gewesen war; dass unter dieser chaotischen Hülle wirklich ein Mensch steckte. Meine Ungläubigkeit musste sich in meinem Blick widergespiegelt haben, denn er nickte bestätigend und sah mir dabei fest in die Augen. Dann, mit tiefstem Bedauern in der Stimme, das mir durch Mark und Bein ging, fuhr er fort: „Ja, sie war...wunderschön...und noch sehr jung...und manchmal...war sie launisch. Schnitt sich einfach die langen, seidigweichen Haare ab oder verschwand tagelang ohne ein Lebenszeichen...", erzählte er leise.

Ich senkte den Blick, betrachtete die Wunde und drehte den Faden des zerschlissenen Schnürsenkels zwischen meinen Fingern. Seine Stimme drang dennoch zu mir vor, erreichte mich, egal wie gut ich mich von ihr abzuschirmen versuchte.

„...sie war ein bisschen...verrückt", er unterbrach seine Erzählung mit einem kurzen Auflachen. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meiner verschwitzten Haut aus. „...aber ich hab sie _geliebt_..." Fast schon hörte er sich schwärmerisch an. Ich merkte, wie meine Finger eiskalt wurden. „...ich hab alles für sie gemacht..._alles_." Er betonte das letzte Wort mit Nachdruck, es war, als artikulierte er jeden Buchstaben gesondert, so als intonierte er jede Silbe wie den Vers eines Gedichts. „...aber sie...sie hat sich nur um sich selbst gekümmert, um sich selbst und ihre Launen, ihre Neurosen...hat sie gehegt und gepflegt. Eines Tages...komme ich nach Hause und sie ist wieder einmal weg..."

Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihm schon wieder zuhörte, anstatt mich auf die nächsten Schritte zu konzentrieren. Selbst die Pistole, die immer noch wie ein Damoklesschwert über mir baumelte, war in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Ich...hatte Schlafprobleme, weil ich...mir so viele _Sorgen_...um sie gemacht habe...und habe deshalb Schlaftabletten genommen. Vielleicht...eine oder zwei zu viel...gegen die _Alpträume_..." Seine Art zu erzählen zeichnete ein konträres Bild zu dem, was sich mir seinerseits darbot. So, wie er in seinen vermeintlichen Erinnerungen schwelgte, konnte man annehmen, er sei wirklich ein gewöhnlicher Mensch gewesen. Vielleicht ein Mensch in einem sehr unvorteilhaften Umfeld, aber immer noch ein Mensch. Psychosen waren nicht immer angeboren. Manchmal gab es auch Ereignisse, die sie auslösten. „Als ich...dann aufwachte...spürte ich unmenschliche...Schmerzen in meinem Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen war...", sein Tonfall hatte an Emotionalität gewonnen. Er hörte sich fast verzweifelt an, während mir die Kälte noch eisiger in die Glieder fuhr und mich innerlich gänzlich auszufüllen drohte. Meine Bemühungen, die Wunde zu schließen, hatte ich völlig eingestellt. „Ich sah meine Frau neben mir im Bett liegen...sie hatte sich selbst die Kehle mit einem Tranchiermesser aufgeschlitzt...aber nicht ohne mir...zuvor diese...Wunden hier...", er streifte seine Narben mit der Zungenspitze, „...zu verpassen. Sie...hat gedacht, ich würde daran sterben...so wie sie gestorben ist."

Ich schluckte. Es war mir unmöglich geworden, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Wie ein geschickter Geschichtenweber spann er die Ursprungsgeschichte seiner Narben so weit, dass ich gar nicht merkte, wie er mich findig wie eine Spinne in sein Netz wickelte.

„Sie hat einmal zu mir gesagt, dass das Leben nichts weiter als ein...Kreislauf wiederkehrender Qualen ist...und dass sich wahre Liebe erst im Tod beweist, weil...einer ohne den anderen nicht überleben kann. Ich bin aber nicht gestorben...ich...war wohl doch nicht ihre wahre Liebe..." Er schenkte mir ein hässliches Grinsen, das mich dazu veranlasste, mich zu räuspern und meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das improvisierte Garn zu lenken. Es war gut möglich, dass er mir nur eine Lüge aufgetischt hatte, aber allein dafür, dass er sich so eine Geschichte ausdenken _konnte_, verdiente er, dass ich ihn fürchtete.

„Glaubst du an die wahre Liebe, Clementine? An die...ehrliche, unzerstörbare Liebe? Die selbst über den Tod hinaus fortbesteht?" Ich war schon immer pragmatisch, nicht romantisch oder illusorisch veranlagt gewesen, aber als ich Michael geheiratet hatte, hatte ich gerade in der Anfangszeit unserer Ehe geglaubt, dass dieser Bund mein Leben lang halten würde. Aber ich war herb enttäuscht worden.

„Ich glaube nur an das, was ich sehe", erwiderte ich brüsk, meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Echo ihrer selbst, schwach und klein.

„Oh, das ist...aber eine sehr...bedrückende Haltung, Frau Doktor...", spöttelte er und schenkte mir einen gestellt mitleidigen Blick.

„Ich...will nur meine Arbeit machen, ok? Ich...lassen Sie das einfach...", murmelte ich verwirrt und stach mit dem Korkenzieher, dessen Unterstützung ich mich doch noch bemächtigen musste, in den Wundrand, um den improvisierten Faden hindurch zu ziehen.

„Was soll ich denn lassen?", fragte er in fast kindlich neugierigem Tonfall, „Ich...möchte mich doch nur ein wenig mit dir unterhalten."

Wieder wischte ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und vermisste eine Schwester, die diese leidige Aufgabe für mich übernahm. Ich musste darauf achten, dass meine Hände, die an der Schusswunde herumfuhrwerkten, nicht meine verschwitzte Stirn streiften. Zwei Drittel der Rumflasche hatte ich bereits geleert und verschwenderisch zu sein, lag nicht in meiner Natur.

„Ich möchte mich aber nicht mit Ihnen unterhalten", entgegnete ich und fügte schnell hinzu, „weil es mich ablenkt. Ich muss mich konzentrieren." Ich wollte nicht, dass er meine Äußerungen in den falschen Hals bekam und die Strafe dafür auf Fuße folgen lassen würde. Er mochte kontrolliert und gefasst wirken, aber sein animalisches Temperament, das sich in den überdrehten Videobotschaften, die er an die lokalen Nachrichtensender geschickt hatte, überdeutlich gezeigt hatte, konnte in jedem unbedachten Moment hervorbrechen. Und wenn das geschah, wollte ich wenn möglich nicht mehr in seiner Reichweite sein.

„Ich dachte, Ablenkung wäre...dein Spezialgebiet...die Menschen...lenken sich permanent ab, musst du wissen...indem sie zur Arbeit gehen und ihre...Pflichten erfüllen...nur um sich vor der Tatsache zu flüchten, wie armselig, inhalts- und sinnlos ihr Leben eigentlich ist."

Ich räusperte mich, auch um seine Stimme zu übertönen. Seine Worte beunruhigten mich. Nein, nicht seine Worte. Vielmehr die tiefe Wahrheit, die in ihnen verborgen lag.

Er bemerkte mein Zögern und bedachte es mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Ich wich seinem Blick aus und widmete mich der Naht. Es funktionierte nur schleppend, der Schnürsenkel zerfiel in immer feinere Fasern, je weiter ich die Naht zu ziehen versuchte.

„Du hast...übrigens sehr schöne Hände, Frau Doktor", hörte ich ihn dann weiter plappern. Er wusste, dass er damit meine Nerven zum Zerreißen spannte, doch genau das amüsierte ihn offensichtlich so sehr. Er schien dem Moment entgegenzufiebern, in dem mein Nervenkostüm vollends kollabieren würde, in dem ich das letzte Bisschen Geduld aufgebraucht haben würde.

„Man...könnte glauben, sie wären rau durch deine Arbeit, aber...das sind sie nicht...sie sind...geschmeidig und zart...sie...", er leckte sich hörbar mit der Zunge die Lefzen, ein hungriges Raubtier, das im Begriff war, seine Beute zu reißen, „...sind wie Seide." Ich fuhr unbeirrt mit meiner Arbeit fort. Obwohl er mit mir sprach und scheinbar besonnenen Gemütszustands war, hielt er die Waffe immer noch auf mich gerichtet. Nur weil er offenbar weniger gereizt war, war mein Leben noch lange nicht gerettet. Er konnte jederzeit abdrücken, vielleicht gerade dann, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwartete.

„Willst du...mal _meine_ Hände anfassen, oh my darling Clementine?"

Der bloße Gedanke ließ mich frösteln.

Ich reagierte nicht, richtete meinen Blick auf den umfunktionierten Schnürsenkel. Mich wollte der Gedanke nicht loslassen, dass mein Verstand an keinem viel dickeren Faden hing, und dünner zu werden schien, je länger ich diesem Psychopathen ausgesetzt war.

„Weißt du, wir haben viel gemeinsam, du und ich...", fuhr er nahtlos fort.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster, sah nach wie vor keine Regung außerhalb des Wagens. Wo waren diese verdammten Cops, wenn man sie einmal brauchte? Mein Blick begegnete dem des Jokers. Er kniff die dunklen Augen zusammen und schien durch mich hindurch zu sehen, vielleicht aber nur in mich hinein. Letzteres war irgendwie noch erschreckender. Ich ahnte, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass ich ihn zu ignorieren versuchte. Er war jemand, der sprach, um gehört zu werden.

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln", erwiderte ich auf seine fragwürdige These. Ich musste mehrere Stiche setzen, um die Naht möglichst eng zu setzen und damit zu garantieren, dass sich die Wunde wieder schloss. Die feine Muskulatur meiner Hände flatterte, drohte zu krampfen. Zu lange hatte ich sie heute beansprucht.

„Oh doch...doch, doch, doch, doch, doch...", säuselte er vor sich hin, als versuchte er zwanghaft, sich dieses Wort einzuprägen. „Sieh mal...du arbeitest mit Messern und iiiich...arbeite mit Messern." Ich rümpfte die Nase und sah ihn an, ehe aus mir ungehalten herausplatzte: „Sie töten, während ich Leben rette!" Er grinste und ich ärgerte mich über meine emotionale Reaktion. Ich hatte genau das getan, was er gewollt hatte.

„Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass du die Menschen genau dadurch...auch tötest?"

Ich erstarrte. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen?! Seine brutalen, herzlosen Massenmorde konnte er unmöglich mit meinem Beruf gleichsetzen!

„Oh, Clementine...du glaubst, du wärst etwas Besonderes, weil du dich...in das Werk des Teufels einmischst...weil du...das Unvermeidliche nur herauszögerst. Du rettest keine Leben, Täubchen...du verlängerst nur menschliches Elend." Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das ließ ich mir nicht bieten, Waffe hin oder her. „Dann habe ich also auch Ihr _‚Elend'_ verlängert, wie?"

Seine dunklen Augen funkelten, dann grinste er so diabolisch, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefror, und entgegnete: „Nein, Frau Doktor...ich sprach...von _menschlichem_ Elend. Dem habe ich längst eigenhändig ein Ende gesetzt."

Ein Kloß formte sich in meiner Kehle, groß genug, um mich zu ersticken. Ich musste den Blick abwenden, weil ich befürchtete, andernfalls wahnsinnig zu werden. Ich hatte gelesen, dass die Mehrzahl von Psychopathen manipulative Genies waren, aber hier schien ich es mit einem Exemplar der Sonderklasse zu tun bekommen zu haben. Er drang mit allem, was er sagte, mit jedem Blick durch meinen aufgerichteten emotionalen Widerstand, so mühelos wie eine Messerklinge durch weiche Butter. Über Jahre hinweg hatte ich es mir angewöhnt, auf Durchzug zu stellen, um emotionale Distanz zu meiner Arbeit zu wahren, mir menschliche Schicksale nicht zu nahe gehen zu lassen. Es war ein eigenständiger Mechanismus geworden, so natürlich wie der Beugereflex des Knies. Und er brachte ihn scheinbar mühelos durcheinander, legte meine Psyche systematisch frei. Alles, was ich dabei tun konnte, war hilflos dabei zuzuschauen, wie er Erfolg mit dieser Methode hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch an meiner Erschöpfung, dass es ihm so leicht fiel, mich zu provozieren und zu beunruhigen, aber das glaubte ich nicht. Ich machte nicht zum ersten Mal Doppelschichten durch und arbeitete am Limit meiner Kräfte.

Mit wachsendem Schrecken sah ich dabei zu, wie ich die Naht immer weiter vollendete. War ich zuvor besorgt gewesen, überhaupt Hand an die Wunde zu legen, so fürchtete ich mich nun vor dem, was folgen würde. Er würde mich nicht einfach so gehen lassen, oder?

‚_Nein, Elena, bescheiß dich nicht selbst!'_, durchfuhr meine innere Stimme meinen Kopf, sodass ich unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Wozu tat ich mir diesen Psychotrip überhaupt an? Wieso ließ ich das alles über mich ergehen, wenn er mich sowieso töten würde?

Ich versuchte Zeit zu schinden, indem ich von meinem anderen Hemdärmel einen Fetzen Stoff abriss, ihn in den restlichen Alkohol tunkte und an den schrägen Schnitt auf meiner Wange presste. Das Brennen war mörderisch, viel schlimmer als das Gefühl von Salz in der frischen Wunde. Es war, als loderte ein Feuer in meinem Gesicht. Der intensive Geruch des Alkohols reizte mein Auge. Es tränte ungehalten und verschlimmerte nur meine Tortur. Ich hatte nur eine oberflächliche Verletzung davongetragen, welche Höllenqualen musste ihm dann die Behandlung mit dem improvisierten Desinfektionsmittel bereitet haben? Er hatte gerade einmal gezittert, und auch nur, weil das die natürliche Reaktion seines Muskelgewebes und Immunsystems auf extreme Hautreizung gewesen war. Er schien erfahren im Umgang mit Schmerzen zu sein, allein seine wulstigen Narben ließen dies erahnen. Ich atmete keuchend aus, weil meine Lungen Sauerstoff einforderten. Der Zenit dieses unglaublichen Schmerzes schien überwunden, flaute aber nur gemächlich ab. Ich wischte die Tränen mit dem Handgelenk weg, meine Hände waren über und über mit dem Blut des Jokers besudelt und ich wollte es vermeiden, es mir ins Gesicht zu schmieren.

Ich tat den letzten Stich und verknotete dann den Schnürsenkel an der Wunde. Unwillig, daran zu denken, was mir nun blühen würde, da er jeden Nutzen an mir verloren hatte, klarte ich meine Kehle mit einem Räuspern auf und sagte: „Das ist alles, was ich hier und jetzt für Sie tun kann. Ich...kann Ihnen noch nicht verschreibungspflichtige Schmerzmittel und Antibiotika aufschreiben...auf jeden Fall sollten Sie den Heilungsprozess medikamentös begleiten, um einer Entzündung vorzubeugen..."

Herrgott, was redete ich da? Ich war nicht im Metropolitan und er trug nicht das weiße, schwarz gepunktete Hemd eines Patienten. Ich würde ihm nicht die Hand schütteln, die Entlassungspapiere unterzeichnen und den Behandlungsraum verlassen, ich war immer noch seine verdammte Geisel. Der gewohnte Jargon, die Distanz und die darin enthaltene Professionalität, die ich mir über Jahre angeeignet hatte, half mir dabei, Ruhe zu bewahren und die Panik zurückzudrängen, die in meinem Hinterkopf wie ein wildes Tier hinter porösen Gittern wütete und jeden Moment auszubrechen drohte. Es half mir außerdem, dieser Situation wenigstens etwas Absurdität zu nehmen.

Der Joker antwortete nicht darauf. Er sah mich durch den Spiegel hindurch an, sein weiß geschminktes Gesicht stach aus der Dunkelheit hervor wie eine gespenstische Silhouette, wie ein Monster, von dem ich als Kind immer geglaubt hatte, es würde in meinem Schrank lauern und nur darauf warten, dass ich einschlief. Sekunden zerrannen mit schleichender Langsamkeit zwischen meinen blutbesudelten Händen, zerstoben wie Seifenblasen im rauen Wind. Die Stille nahm ohrenbetäubende Ausmaße an. Ich glaubte, ein Funkenschlag würde genügen, um bei der vorherrschenden, nahezu greifbaren Spannung ein Feuer zu entzünden. Ich musste sie durchbrechen, um die Panikratte nicht aus dem Käfig zu lassen und zu verhindern, dass sie meinen Verstand restlos auffraß.

„Ich habe sämtliche Fremdkörper entfernt und die Blutung so gut es ging gestillt. Die Wunde ist vernäht...sollte aber einer regelmäßigen Kontrolle unterzogen werden und...", er legte den Kopf schief, was mich kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept brachte, dann aber mit unsteter Stimme fortfahren ließ: „...und eigentlich müssten die Nähte binnen einer Woche gezogen werden, aber...ich rate Ihnen von Selbstexperimenten ab..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Einzelne schwarze Haare drängten sich in mein Gesicht. „Ohne medizinische Nachsorge gehen Sie ein großes Risiko ein...ich...hab getan, was ich konnte, aber die inneren Blutungen könnten jederzeit wieder einsetzen...es wäre immer noch das Beste, wenn Sie sich in einem Krankenhaus durchchecken ließen."

Der Joker formte einen Schmollmund und ließ diesen mit dem schmatzenden Geräusch eines Luftkusses wieder auflösen. „Oh, na klar...ich...gehe in ein Krankenhaus und lass mich...äh...behandeln...meinst du, ich krieg ein Einzelzimmer? Ah, nein halt, streich das Einzelzimmer, ich finde es viel...interessanter, mich mit anderen...Leuten zu unterhalten." Er verspottete mich, sein unverhohlen stichelnder Tonfall ließ keine andere Vermutung zu.

Ich seufzte zittrig, die Panikratte hatte ihre Zähne in einen besonders angegriffenen Gitterstab gegraben. „Hören Sie, ich meine es ernst...Sie riskieren Ihr Leben auf einer Flucht...das Letzte, was Sie sich in Ihrem Zustand zumuten können, ist eine Hetzjagd mit der Polizei!" Ich wusste nicht, warum ich an seine Vernunft appellierte, augenscheinlich war diese genauso wenig vorhanden wie sein Empathievermögen.

„Flucht?", wiederholte er und setzte sich ein wenig auf. Beunruhigt beobachtete ich, wie sich die Schnüre, die seine Wunde zusammenhielten, anspannten. Ich hoffte, sie würden nicht reißen. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich fliehe?", fragte er mich und sah mich mit solch einer Überraschung in den grotesken Zügen an, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er das nur spielte oder ob ihn meine Worte ernsthaft verwunderten.

„Die Nachrichten...", hörte ich mich gegen meinen Willen antworten, „...haben Gerüchte über Ihre Festnahme am Prewitt Building gemeldet...aber Sie sind nicht in Gewahrsam, also schließe ich daraus, dass Sie auf der Flucht sind." Es war lächerlich, dass ich mich ihm erklärte, aber ich hoffte immer noch, Zeit schinden zu können.

„Iiiich...würde nie fliehen...", stellte er klar, sein Tonfall wirkte genauso gekränkt wie sein Gesichtsausdruck. „So schnell wird man mich nicht los, wenn ich mich einmal..._festgebissen_ hab...", er unterstrich seine Worte, indem er die Zähne bleckte und mich somit schaudern ließ.

„Aus rein medizinischer Sicht sind Sie dazu aber nicht in der Lage", wagte ich ihm forsch entgegen zu setzen. Seine Züge versteinerten sich und in seinen Augen lag wieder dieses unheilvolle Funkeln, das einer Katze zueigen war, deren Jagdinstinkt geweckt worden war.

„Gut, dass mich die rein medizinische Sicht nicht _interessiert_..." Es war, als spräche er den ausklingenden Laut separat und gedehnt aus, und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich zusammenzuckte.

Dann tat er etwas, von dem ich nicht wusste, ob es mich erleichtern oder nur noch mehr beunruhigen sollte: er nahm die Waffe und richtete deren Lauf nicht länger auf mich. Trotzdem saß ich immer noch da wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, unfähig, mich zu rühren, ohne jeglichen Fluchtweg. Wenn ich die Türen hätte benutzen wollen, hätte ich mich erst an ihm vorbei mogeln müssen, aber ich bezweifelte, dass er einfach dabei zusehen würde, wie ich mich aus dem Staub machte.

Der Joker drehte sich vor mir und ich erhielt einen unfreiwilligen Ausblick auf die Vorderseite seines nackten Oberkörpers. Das mangelhafte Licht hüllte ihn weitgehend in Schatten, aber all das, was ich erkennen konnte, erfüllte mich mit Unbehagen. Unzählige dunkle Stellen deuteten verheilte Wunden an, deren Narben so ungleichmäßig aussahen, dass sich mein Verdacht verdichtete, dass er sich all die Zeit zuvor selbst zusammengeflickt haben musste. Seine Rippenbögen traten sichtbar unter der hellen Haut hervor, so mager erschien er mir. Er legte die Schusswaffe beiseite und summte leise vor sich hin, während er sein blut- und schweißdurchtränktes Hemd ordentlich auseinander faltete, um es sich scheinbar wieder überzuziehen. Mit wachen Augen versuchte ich den Abstand zwischen seiner Hand und der Pistole abzuschätzen, versuchte, auszurechnen, wie lange er brauchen würde, um sie wieder zu ergreifen und auf mich zu schießen. Denn das, wenn nicht gar Schlimmeres, würde er mit mir tun, wenn ich weiterhin brav hier sitzen blieb.

Dennoch murmelte ich, während er einige Knöpfe löste, um das Hemd wieder über seinen Kopf streifen zu können: „Sie haben gesagt, Sie lassen mich gehen, wenn ich fertig bin..." Ich sah ihn nicht direkt an, nur aus den Augenwinkeln, aber das genügte schon, um mir das Herz bis zum Halse schlagen zu lassen.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein...", tastete er absteigend, aber seelenruhig die Tonleiter ab. „Ich hab gesagt, du kannst gehen, wenn du _schnell_ genug bist, oh my darling Clementine...", korrigierte er meine Äußerung und ich hasste es, wie er meinen Namen ständig in Zusammenhang zu diesem schrecklichen Lied stellte. Er sah es mir an und genau deshalb tat er es offenbar auch weiterhin. Er zupfte das Hemd, das in seinem Schoß lag, übertrieben penibel zurecht, wie um es zu glätten, und sah mich dann mit einem eiskalten Blick an, der mein rasend schlagendes Herz kurz aussetzen ließ. „Bist du schnell genug, Frau Doktor?" Er zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und neigte den Kopf zu einem neckischen, herausfordernden Seitenblick.

Mein Herzschlag schien plötzlich jede Fiber meines Körpers auszufüllen; er ertönte in meinem Hals, in meinem Kopf, pulsierte sogar in meinen Fingerspitzen. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich seine Frage auszulegen hatte, hatte geglaubt, er hätte mit dem Appell an meine Schnelligkeit den Operationsvorgang gemeint. Aber er schien diesbezüglich keinesfalls in Eile zu sein. Das unangenehme Kribbeln ins Übermaß gesteigerter Nervosität pflanzte sich durch meine Venen fort, der bleierne, kalte Geschmack von Panik breitete sich auf meiner Zunge aus, langsam, aber bestimmt. Der Käfig der Panikratte war im Begriff, jederzeit aufzuspringen.

Er steckte die Hände in die Ärmel seines Hemdes, hob das Kleidungsstück an und musterte mich amüsiert. In seinem Blick lag eine stumme Aufforderung verborgen. Was wollte er? Dass ich wegrannte und meine Schnelligkeit entschied, ob ich überlebte? Viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, blieb mir nicht, als er plötzlich und in einer sehr hektischen Bewegung das Hemd über seinen Kopf stülpte. Er wollte wirklich einen Wettlauf entscheiden lassen, ob ich mit dem Leben davonkäme oder nicht. Und ich hatte seine Schnelligkeit auch aufgrund der Schwere seiner Verletzung unterschätzt.

Die Panikratte brach aus und gab meinen Beinen den notwendigen Impuls, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Ich rappelte mich auf, meine Knie protestierten ob des abrupten Belastungswechsels, drohten einzuknicken, noch ehe ich an ihm vorüber preschen und die Tür erreichen konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er beinahe vollständig in sein Hemd hineingeschlüpft war, es waren bestenfalls Sekunden, die mir zur Verfügung standen, ehe er seine Pistole wieder ergriffen haben würde, nur wenige Atemzüge, in denen sich entschied, wie viele ihnen noch folgen würden.

Meine blutverschmierte Hand rutschte an dem Griff der Schiebetür ab. Es knackte kurz, so als ob ich mir dabei einen Finger ausgerenkt hätte, aber kein Schmerzsignal erreichte mein Gehirn. In blinder Agonie versuchte ich es erneut, bekam den Griff zu fassen, zog ihn mit aller Kraft auf, die mir geblieben war, und hatte die schwüle, drückende Luft einer Sommernacht noch nie als so willkommen empfunden wie jetzt. Kaum hatte ich mit einem Atemzug von wieder gewonnener Freiheit gekostet, erklang hinter mir ein kurzer, aber krachend lauter Knall, dicht gefolgt vom hysterisch anmutenden Gelächter des Jokers. Er hatte auf mich geschossen und nur knapp verfehlt, knapp genug, dass mich ein heißer Luftzug dicht neben meinem rechten Ohr zusammenfahren ließ. Das Projektil hatte ein beunruhigend großes Loch in die Karosserie des Lieferwagens geschlagen. Hätte es meinen Kopf getroffen, wäre von ihm nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben außer einem Brei aus Knochensplittern, Blut und Hirnmasse.

Es trug sich alles nur binnen weniger Augenblicke zu und doch konnte ich mich auch nachher noch bewusst an jene Sekunden und die tausend Gedanken erinnern, die wirr durch meinen nur knapp einer Exekution entgangenen Kopf gerast waren. Es war, als hätte jemand eine Momentaufnahme mit einer gestochen scharfen Kamera gemacht, die sich wie ein Polaroid nach und nach belichten und mich mit aller Klarheit ermahnen würde, wie knapp ich dem sicheren Tod entronnen war.

Ich sprang nach draußen, meine Füße drohten trotz des nur geringen Höhenunterschiedes auf dem blanken Asphalt wegzuknicken. Er war in eine so schmale Gasse gefahren, dass ein Wagen mit gewöhnlichen Türen eine wahre Todesfalle für mich dargestellt hätte. Ich prallte auf wackeligen Beinen gegen eine raue Hauswand, schürfte mir den Arm noch schlimmer auf, aber ich hieß den Schmerz willkommen. Er erinnerte mich daran, dass ich noch am Leben war. Ein weiterer prägnanter Schuss ertönte, ließ die nächtliche, hitzeschwangere Stille in unzählige Scherben zerbrechen. Ein Reißen ging durch meinen rechten Oberarm, als ihn die neuerlich abgefeuerte Kugel streifte und meinen Bizeps einer ordentlichen Portion Fleisch beraubte. Ich schrie weniger aus Schmerz, vielmehr aus Überraschung. Die Panik und der Schock über diese Nahtoderfahrung betäubten mich, wirkten besser als jedes Anästhetikum. Gleichzeitig aber mobilisierten sich meine letzten Kräfte. Ich rannte wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben, schrie die Überdosis Adrenalin heraus, als ein weiterer Schuss meinen Kopf nur oberflächlich streifte, mich zu einem kleinen Teil skalpierte, und dann den roten Ziegelstein zu meiner Rechten sprengte, sodass rostroter Steinstaub mein Gesicht besprenkelte, auf einer Grundierung aus Blut und Schweiß haften blieb und mir eine skurrile Kriegsbemalung verlieh.

Die eng stehenden Häuserfassaden, zwischen denen hoch oben über mir sogar noch alte Wäscheleinen gespannt waren, die der schwächliche Nachtwind zu sanften Schwingungen ermutigte, trugen mir das Echo des infernalischen Gelächters des Jokers noch lange nach. Nur kurz darauf vermengte es sich mit dem hungrigen Knurren eines alternden Dieselmotors, die Ausläufer zweier Bahnen weißen Lichts leuchteten den Weg vor mir aus. Es polterte hinter mir, das Rumoren eines unbarmherzig in hohe Drehzahlen katapultierten Motors dröhnte mit zunehmender Lautstärke in meinen Ohren. Ich drehte mich in meinem schlurfenden Lauf um, nur um zu sehen, dass der Joker den Lieferwagen auf mich zusteuerte. Zwischen Wand und Transporter lagen höchstens anderthalb Handbreiten, er würde mich erfassen und überrollen, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig eine der schmaleren Seitenwege erreichte, die nur Fußgängern ausreichend Platz bot. Ich geriet ins Straucheln, prallte gegen eine der übervollen Mülltonnen, die die Gasse in Ermangelung von Bäumen alleengleich ausschmückten, warf sie unabsichtlich um, sodass sie ihren stinkenden Inhalt auf den durstigen Weg erbrach. Ich fing mich rechtzeitig ab, rannte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter mir her; ein Vergleich, der in dieser Situation nicht sonderlich abwegig anmutete.

Krachend fiel die Mülltonne der Front des Lieferwagens zum Opfer, der sie wie eine Coladose, mit der er Fußball spielte, vor sich hertrieb, ehe seine Räder mit zermalmender Kraft dem Spiel ein Ende bereiteten und den Transporter über das Hindernis hievten. Immer lauter grollte das Motorengeräusch hinter mir durch die Nacht, Blut und Tränen flossen über mein Gesicht, während ich um mein Leben rannte. Mein verwundeter Bizeps brannte höllisch, als ich aus Reflex meine Armmuskulatur zu meinem unfreiwilligen Sprint anspannte, doch ich nahm den Schmerz genauso wenig wahr wie das scharfe Ziehen auf meiner Wange, während ich die Zähne fest genug aufeinander presste, um sie zum Knirschen zu bringen.

Die Scheinwerfer hatten mich weit genug eingeholt, dass mir ein länglicher Schatten den Weg wies, er wuchs Zentimeter um Zentimeter in die Länge, je mehr sich mir die zerbeulte Stoßstange des Lieferwagens näherte. Ich wartete nur darauf, dass meine hektisch hinter mir hoch fliegenden Fersen gegen das Ungetüm aus Stahl und Kunststoff prallen und mich zu Boden reißen würden, ehe mich die tonnenschwere Last des Transporters zerquetschen und unter sich begraben würde.

Dann, buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde, hechtete ich zur Seite, warf mich in die Seitengasse und entging einem hässlichen Tod nur durch viel Glück. Ich landete unsanft auf altem, abgetragenen Kopfsteinpflaster und in einer kalten, dickflüssigen Lache, die ihrem Geruch nach zu urteilen nur zu einem geringen Prozentsatz aus Wasser bestand, während nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt der Lieferwagen an mir vorüber preschte und donnernd auf die Hauptverkehrsadern Gothams abbog. Ich lag zitternd und blutend auf dem Boden, sah rechts nur durch einen Schleier aus schwachem Rosa, weil das Blut aus meiner Kopfwunde mein Auge in feuchtes Scharlachrot getaucht hatte. Ich lauschte dem beängstigend schnellen Rhythmus meines Herzens, schlotterte am ganzen Leib, als mein Kreislauf zusammenzubrechen drohte. Ich wollte weinen, wollte schreien, aber ich brachte nichts über meine Lippen, starrte in die labyrinthartige Mündung der Gasse, so als erwartete ich insgeheim, dass dieser geisteskranke Mörder im Harlekinkostüm in jedem Moment dort auftauchen und seinen Job und damit mein Leben beenden würde.

Obwohl in dieser Nacht mindestens zwanzig Grad vorherrschten, weil sich die Hitze in den Achselhöhlen der Stadt staute, waren meine Arme und mein Nacken von einer Gänsehaut übersät, die so schnell nicht mehr verschwinden wollte. Ich wusste, dass ich mich bewegen musste, dass es bei einem Kreislaufkollaps bedeuten konnte, dass ich trotz aller Bemühungen in dieser abgelegenen Ecke verreckte, wenn ich zu lange liegen blieb und mich womöglich noch erbrach. Aber ich blieb noch einige Minuten liegen, wartete verzweifelt und vergeblich darauf, dass mein Puls mit weitaus weniger Heftigkeit die Wände meiner Gefäße weitete. Ich hatte Angst, dass er zurückkommen und mich finden würde, dass er nicht einfach lachend davongefahren war, wie ich es geglaubt hatte. Aber selbst als ich eine halbe Stunde später immer noch an Ort und Stelle lag, war die einzige Gesellschaft, die mir zuteil wurde, eine streunende Katze, die eines ihrer Augen in einem Zweikampf mit einem Revierrivalen eingebüßt hatte und mich nur missbilligend anmauzte, als sie an mir vorüber schlich. Der aufgerichtete, leicht struppige Schwanz verlieh ihrem anmutigen Schritt die nötige Balance.

Ich rappelte mich in eine sitzende Position auf und brach in erlösende Tränen aus. In meinem Job war der Tod mein ständiger Begleiter, aber nicht mein eigener. Ich hatte Patienten verloren, hatte Angehörigen mitteilen müssen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende getan hatte, aber der geliebte Mensch dennoch verstorben war. Und diese Erfahrung hatte mich glauben lassen, ich würde mit dem Tod umgehen können, würde mich ihm aufrecht stellen können. Der heutige Tag hatte mir die Lektion gelehrt, dass dem nicht so war. Ich hatte nicht mein Leben an mir vorüberziehen sehen, als ich um ein Haar ins Gras gebissen hatte, hatte auch kein weißes Licht am Ende des Tunnels erblicken können. Höchstens das Licht des Lieferwagens, das mich wie die Schergen eines Jägers umzingelt hatte. Ich hatte nicht an Jamie gedacht, nicht an Michael, nicht einmal an mich selbst. In dem Moment, in dem ich beinahe mein Leben ausgehaucht hatte, hatte ich gar nichts gedacht, nichts empfunden. Keine todesnahe Poesie, kein zauberhaftes Loslösen meiner Seele von meinem Körper. Nichts.

War mein Leben wirklich so inhaltslos, wie es der Joker behauptet hatte? Und wenn nicht, warum hatte ich dann das Gefühl, die Bühne um ein Haar ohne jedwede Reaktion des Publikums verlassen zu haben? Ich fühlte mich klein und leer, als ich mich heulend in der kleinen Seitengasse auf die Füße zurückkämpfte und wie Espenlaub zitternd in Richtung Hauptverkehrsstraße bewegte, um das nächstbeste Taxi abzupassen und mich von ihm zum Metropolitan Hospital kutschieren zu lassen.

Eigentlich hieß es, dass man den Tag, an dem man nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war, wie einen zweiten Geburtstag zelebrieren würde. Aber mir kam es so vor, als wäre ich längst tot und mir dieser Umstand durch die jüngsten Ereignisse nur vor Augen geführt worden.

-tbc-


	5. 4 Nachwehen

**A/N:** On it goes...enjoy!

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**4**

**Nachwehen**

„_Ist Ihnen denn da niemand aufgefallen?" – „Doch, jetzt wo Sie es sagen: Da stand ein Typ, der hielt ein Schild hoch, darauf stand ‚Massenmörder'"_

_[Knight Moves]_

Um in Gotham City ein Taxi zu erwischen, musste man sich schon bereit dazu zeigen, winkend auf der Fahrbahn zu stehen und dabei in Kauf zu nehmen, eher überfahren als mitgenommen zu werden. In keiner anderen Stadt gab es so ignorante Taxifahrer wie hier. Bei Nacht verschlimmerte sich dieser Zustand nur noch und ich konnte das niemandem verdenken. Zu den zehn gefährlichsten Jobs in Gotham gehörten nicht nur die Aufgabenbereiche von Feuerwehrleuten oder Polizisten, auch die Gilde der Taxifahrer rangierte ganz oben an der Spitze mit, wenn es darum ging, den Wettstreit der lebensgefährlichsten Berufe auszufechten. Die Morde und bewaffneten Raubüberfälle auf die zumeist unbescholtenen Chauffeure hatten sich innerhalb der letzten zehn Jahre verdoppelt, Bilanz steigend. Der einzige Grund, warum man diesen Job noch machte, war die Angst davor, ins Existenzminimum abzurutschen. Bevor man arbeitslos und ohne jegliche finanzielle Unterstützung dastand, machte man halt die Jobs, die sonst niemand erledigen wollte.

Dass ich mit meinem blutüberströmten Arm und Gesicht, der zerrissenen und verdreckten OP-Kluft und meinem Gestank nach Schweiß, Blut, Alkohol und Erbrochenem alles andere als einen Vertrauen erweckenden Eindruck machte, war mir bewusst und dennoch blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mitten in der Nacht auf der Fahrbahn zu stehen und mich einem herannahenden Taxi in den Weg zu stellen. Ich hatte weder die Kraft noch die nötige Orientierung, um mich allein und zu Fuß zurück ins Metropolitan Hospital zu finden. Jemand anderen um Hilfe zu fragen, war zu dieser Uhrzeit ein Wagnis, das man nur im absoluten Notfall einging.

„Taxi!", rief ich mit brüchiger Stimme und hob den linken Arm, der mir weitaus weniger Schmerzen bereitete. Zuerst glaubte ich, dass der zitronengelbe Wagen, dessen kleines leuchtendes Schild auf dem Dach signalisierte, dass er frei war, mir ausweichen und davonfahren würde, doch dann bremste er ab und hielt vor mir, spähte zu dem heruntergelassenen Fenster heraus und betrachtete mich mit geweiteten Augen, die sich stechend weiß von seiner pechschwarzen Haut abhoben. Er sprach in starkem Slang, der seine ethnische Herkunft untermauerte. Amerika mochte eine Nation aus vielen sein, aber in Städten wie Gotham sah man allein schon anhand der zahlreichen ethnischen Bezirke wie China Town oder Little Italy, dass die so genannte Schmelztiegeltheorie eine kaum zu verwirklichende Utopie war.

„Heilige Scheiße...Ma'am, Sie seh'n aber fertig aus. Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", rief er mir zu, blieb aber noch in seinem Wagen sitzen. Eine gesunde Portion Misstrauen konnte sich in Gotham als Lebensretter erweisen. Ich verstand ihn, obwohl er einige Vokale verschluckte und es um sein Gebiss schlecht genug bestellt war, dass er außerstande war, Zischlaute sauber auszusprechen. Ich nickte schwach und erwiderte: „Bitte...ich muss sofort ins Krankenhaus...ins Metropolitan, wenn möglich."

Ich stand unbeholfen auf der Straße, wollte sichergehen, dass er nicht auf und davon fahren würde, sobald ich zur Seite trat, um einzusteigen. Der Fahrer musterte mich eindringlich, seine ausgeprägten Wangenknochen verliehen seinem alternden Gesicht eine ungewöhnliche Schönheit. „Steigen'se ein!", forderte er mich nur auf und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass er mich in meinem Aufzug nicht neben sich sitzen haben wollte. An seiner Stelle hätte ich für jemanden wie mich womöglich gar nicht erst angehalten.

„Danke!", murmelte ich und humpelte um den Wagen herum. Auf meinem Weg zurück auf die Straße hatte sich mein spontaner Laufeinsatz in einem hartnäckigen Wadenkrampf gerächt, das spannende, schmerzende Flattern des überlasteten Muskels spürte ich jetzt noch mit jedem einzelnen Schritt. Meine aufgerissene Kopfhaut schickte Sturzbäche warmen Bluts nicht nur über mein Gesicht, meine gesamte rechte Schulter kleidete sich in dunkles Rot, ließ den dünnen Stoff meiner OP-Kluft an meiner Haut kleben. Dass ich die hellen Sitze des Taxis ruinieren würde, war unvermeidbar. Erschöpft und dankbar ließ ich mich auf das Polster der Rückbank nieder, empfand die eher altertümliche Ausstattung des Autos als wahren Komfort, während ich die Tür hinter mir zuzog, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die Augen schloss. Erstmals seit Stunden umfing mich das Gefühl von Sicherheit, ein Luxus, den ich als so selbstverständlich angesehen hatte.

„Was isn Ihnen passier, Ma'am? Sind Sie dem Teufel begegnet?"

„So ähnlich", erwiderte ich schwach und wich dem bohrenden Blick des Fahrers im Rückspiegel aus, zu sehr erinnerte mich diese Art, angesehen zu werden, an die Ereignisse vor wenigen Stunden. Mir war nicht nach sprechen zumute, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich mich spätestens im Metropolitan würde erklären müssen. Ich fror, mir war schlecht und ich verlor mehr Blut, als in meinem ohnehin schon kraftlosen und übermüdeten Zustand erträglich gewesen wäre. Alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen und löste sich stellenweise in kleine weiße Sterne auf, ich schüttelte grob meinen Kopf, um mich daran zu hindern, bewusstlos zu werden. Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt.

Das Seitenfenster des Taxis fing nicht nur die vorbei fliegenden Straßenlichter ein, sondern präsentierte mir auch ungefragt mein eigenes Spiegelbild. Jetzt, als ich erkannte, wie schrecklich ich wirklich aussah, wunderte es mich noch mehr, dass der Fahrer die Gutmütigkeit besessen hatte, mich mitzunehmen. Ich sah so schlimm aus, dass ich gut und gern einen Part in _‚Die Nacht der lebenden Toten'_ hätte übernehmen können – ohne vorher in die Maske zu müssen. Die Verletzungen waren nur halb so schlimm; der Oberarm würde mit vier, die Schnitte an Kopf und Wange mit jeweils drei Stichen genäht werden müssen, aber gerade das Gewebe der Kopfhaut war dünn und stark durchblutet, was meinen Anblick erklärte, der vermuten ließ, ich würde verbluten. Ich konnte von Glück reden, dass mich die Kugel nicht an der Schläfe gestreift oder meinen Schädel getroffen hatte; dann wäre aus dem Schein schneller Wirklichkeit geworden, als mir hätte lieb sein können.

Der Fahrer schwieg ganz untypisch für seinen Berufszweig, aber auch das mochte an seinem ungewöhnlichen Fahrgast liegen. Immer wieder bemerkte ich seine vorsichtigen Blicke in den Rückspiegel, den er nicht des Verkehrs wegen konsultieren musste, der sich um diese gottlose Uhrzeit auf ein Minimum beschränkte. Das Verkehrschaos konzentrierte sich auf die Straßen, die aus Gotham herausführten, wir aber waren scheinbar noch immer in der Innenstadt unterwegs. Der Fahrer hatte die Güte besessen, mich trotz seiner verständlichen Einwände mitzunehmen, also wollte ich ihm gegenüber fair sein und ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen.

„Ich habe kein Geld bei mir, aber ich arbeite im Metropolitan Hospital. Dort habe ich auch meine Wertsachen...ich...kann Sie bezahlen, wenn wir dort sind." Gott, ich wünschte mir, meine Stimme hätte sich nicht so brüchig und fremd angehört.

Der Fahrer nickte knapp. „Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Sie seh'n aus, als wären'se überfallen word'n." Er sprach so undeutlich, als führte er einen Schwamm in seinem Mund spazieren. „Ja...das...bin ich auch...", erwiderte ich stockend. _‚Mehr oder weniger'_, setzte ich düster in Gedanken hinzu. Der kurze Weinkrampf, den ich in der Gosse erlitten hatte, hatte mir geholfen, ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden, aber ich ahnte, dass mir das Schlimmste noch bevorstehen würde. Noch bremste der Schock die Nachwehen dieser absonderlichen Begegnung mit Gothams meistgesuchten und gefährlichsten Verbrecher, aber wenn er sich irgendwann verflüchtigt hatte, würden mich die Ereignisse wie ein zurückkehrender Bumerang einholen und mit einer Wucht treffen, die ich nicht voraussehen mochte. Ich hatte noch nie psychosomatische Selbstdiagnostik durchgeführt und würde es auch nicht tun. Sich selbst zu überschätzen oder zu meinen, sich selbst therapieren zu können, ging fast immer in die Hose.

„Soll ich die Bulln ruf'n?", holte mich die tiefe, gedehnte Stimme des Fahrers ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Nein, ich...ich denke, das werden meine Kollegen für mich im Krankenhaus erledigen." Es hätte Sinn gemacht, die Cops zu rufen, wenn ich mir wenigstens Details wie das Nummernschild des Lieferwagens oder die Richtung, in die er gefahren war, gemerkt hätte, aber ich konnte mit nichts von beidem aufwarten. Der Joker konnte mittlerweile über alle Berge sein, wenn er wollte.

„_Iiiich...würde nie fliehen..."_, hallte seine groteske, melodische Stimme in meinem Kopf wider. Allein das Echo seiner Worte, das nur noch in meinen Gedanken innewohnte, ließ mich erschaudern. Ich ahnte, dass ich die nächsten Nächte nur mithilfe von Schlafmitteln überstehen würde, denn Schlafmittel hatten die zauberhafte Angewohnheit, den Menschen in eine dauerhafte Tiefschlafphase zu versetzen und somit Träume zu unterdrücken.

„Wie Sie meinen...", murmelte der Fahrer, der den Wagen durch Gothams nächtliche Straßenschluchten lenkte. Einige Minuten später begrüßte uns das sterile, unabänderlich leuchtende Schild der Notaufnahme, als er das Taxi nur wenige Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der ich vor einigen Stunden entführt worden war, zum Stehen brachte. „Da wär'n wir...brauchn'se Hilfe?" Der Fahrer schenkte mir einen fragenden Schulterblick, durch den sich der Ansatz eines kleinen Doppelkinns in seinen Halsfalten zeigte.

„Nein, ich...denke, es geht schon...warten Sie hier? Da schicke ich gleich jemanden raus, der Sie bezahlt?!" Ich spürte, wie das Blut an meinen Fingern nach und nach gerann und abbröselte, als ich nach dem Türgriff tastete. „Geht klar...", erwiderte der Fahrer, während ich mich mühsam auf die Beine kämpfte. Im klimatisierten Taxi zu sitzen, war Erholung pur gewesen. Die paar Schritte in die Notaufnahme aber schienen meiner verbliebenen Muskelkraft einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht zu haben. Ich stützte mich an der Wand ab, hinterließ dort einen blutigen Handabdruck und schlurfte in das Foyer der Notaufnahme, das ich sonst immer mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte. Hier und heute kam ich nicht mehr weit. Die automatischen Schiebetüren öffneten surrend ihre Pforten für mich und ich sah noch, wie sich eine der Nachtschwestern mit dem Sicherheitsmann Walter unterhielt, ehe deren Gespräch verstummte und ihre Blicke mir galten.

„Die Polizei...", begann ich noch, doch dann wurde die Welt um mich schlagartig schwarz und kalt. Ich merkte noch, wie ich mein Gleichgewicht verlor und vornüber sank, mein lädiertes rechtes Knie auf dem Linoleumboden aufprallte und mich vollends zusammenklappen ließ. Jemand rief noch meinen Namen, rief mich Dr. Clementine, worauf mein überlasteter Geist eine schaurige Melodie anstimmte. _‚Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine, thou art lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine...'_ Mit diesem Lied im Ohr verlor ich mein Bewusstsein und war dankbar, dass mir für kurze Zeit eine Auszeit von meinem Leben gewährt wurde. Denn ich wusste, sie würde nicht für lang sein.

-----

Aus einer Ohnmacht zu erwachen, war ein noch surrealeres Gefühl, als aus gewöhnlichem Schlaf zu sich zu kommen. Es war, als würde man unter Wasser befindlich sein, mit dem Unterschied, dass man atmen konnte. Alle Geräusche drangen zunächst gedämpft und unverständlich an mein Ohr, so als wäre ich extrem schwerhörig. Mit jeder Sekunde, in der ich mehr zu mir kam, entfaltete sich die Geräuschkulisse intensiver. Ich begann, einzelne Töne voneinander zu unterscheiden, die zuvor verzerrt und verschwommen ineinander übergegangen zu sein schienen. Immer differenzierte hörte ich nun das gleichmäßige Kontrollpiepsen eines EKGs, sogar das Surren der Neonlampen in der Nähe und das hektische Trippeln einer Schwester oder eines Arztes auf dem Flur. Ähnlich verhielt es sich mit meinen Augen. Zuerst nahm ich alles wie durch Milchglas wahr, verschwommen, mit vagen Konturen. Kleine weiße Sterne blitzten durch den visuellen Nebel, der sich mit jedem Blinzeln ein wenig mehr lichtete, bis ich die altbekannte, einst sonnengelbe, jetzt nicht einmal mehr eierschalenfarbene Decke und all die spröden Risse darin erkennen konnte. Meine Augen schmerzten unter dem Licht, obwohl es in dem Zimmer, in dem ich untergekommen war, bereits gedämpft war.

Für einige sehr dankbare Momente war mein Kopf völlig leer. Ich dachte an nichts, nahm einfach nur meine Umgebung mit all meinen Sinnen wahr. Aber mit der Realität kehrten auch die unangenehmen Seiten des Lebens zurück. Als ich unbedacht den Kopf zur Seite legte, wurde ich schmerzlich daran erinnert, dass ich ein Souvenir des Jokers auf meiner Wange behalten hatte. Das Brennen brachte alles zurück, was mich für die Dauer meiner Bewusstlosigkeit gnädigerweise verschont hatte – das Gefühl, zu ersticken, dann die Operation unter widrigsten Bedingungen...die Schüsse, die er auf mich abgefeuert hatte...doch was mich am deutlichsten einholte, waren die Worte, die er an mich gerichtet hatte. Er hatte Psychoanalyse an mir betrieben, ohne mich zu kennen, und doch hatte er in dieser kurzen Zeit erschreckend viel durchschaut und verstanden.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte schwer. Ich würde mich noch früh genug damit auseinander setzen müssen, wenn ich mich erst einmal mit der Polizei unterhielt, kein Grund, mich jetzt schon meinen Dämonen zu stellen.

„Ah, du weilst wieder unter uns...", hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme und erspähte Karen, die in der Tür stand. Das blonde, etwas zu dünne Haar, das an ungünstigen Tagen Ausblick auf ihren rosaroten Skalp bot, war zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Sie schien etwas ausgeruhter zu sein, als ich sie in Erinnerung behalten hatte.

„Hey...", begrüßte ich sie und versuchte mich kläglich an einem Lächeln. Die Haut meiner Wange spannte. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass sie bereits genäht und mit einem Pflaster versehen worden war. Ich hob müde die linke Hand und betastete meinen Kopf. Der steckte in einem weißen Mullverband, der ein wenig an eine Skimaske erinnerte. Während meiner Besinnungslosigkeit hatten meine Kollegen keine Zeit verschwendet. Ich rappelte mich auf meine Ellbogen auf, was mein Kopf mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl beantwortete. „Was ist passiert?"

Meine Stimme war immer noch nicht die alte, aber immerhin erkannte ich nun entfernte Ähnlichkeiten. Karens schmale Lippen kräuselten sich leicht zu einer undeutbaren Grimasse, die Arme hielt sie vor der so gut wie nicht vorhandenen Brust verschränkt. „Das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen", setzte sie mir entgegen, ehe sie langsamen Schrittes auf mich zuflanierte. Wenn Karen etwas hatte, dann war es Anmut und Ausstrahlung. Sie machte selbst aus etwas so simplem wie einem Gang ein Kunstwerk an Grazie. Etwas, das mir im Laufe meines Jobs völlig abhanden gekommen war.

Sie erreichte mein Bett, legte die Hände auf ihren Kittel und ließ sich dann auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder. Ihre hellen Augen drückten Besorgnis aus. Ein Ausdruck, der mir schon lange nicht mehr zuteil geworden war. „Du bist hier in die Notaufnahme hineinspaziert, blutüberströmt wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm, hast etwas von Polizei gemurmelt und bist dann umgekippt. Kreislaufkollaps...aber wir päppeln dich schon wieder auf!" Sie musterte mich gluckenhaft und schüttelte dann sacht den Kopf: „Was ist passiert, El?"

Ich schluckte. Mein Mund fühlte sich trocken und schal an, ich schmeckte den faden Nachgeschmack von Panik auf meiner Zunge. Es schmeckte wie kaltes Metall. „Die Polizei...habt ihr sie informiert?"

Karen nickte. „Natürlich. Du weißt, dass das Pflicht ist bei Schussverletzungen. Draußen warten zwei Detectives, ich wollte nur erstmal, dass du zu dir kommst und nicht gleich mit Fragen bombardiert wirst." Ich schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen, hob dabei den Mundwinkel, der nicht von dem Messerschnitt in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. „Quatsch, du bist nur neugierig und wolltest alles vor den Cops erfahren." Das entlockte ihr ein Grinsen, das jedoch nicht ganz so ausgelassen wie sonst wirken wollte. „Klaro, ich bin sensationslüstern...hier passiert ja sonst nichts...außer Bombendrohungen, Zwangsevakuierungen und totale Überlastung..."

„Ich bin...entführt worden. Na ja, was heißt entführt...", ich atmete schwer aus, als mich das Gefühl von Todesnähe übermannte. Es war, als schlösse sich eine eiskalte Hand um mein Herz und verlangsamte so dessen Schläge. „Entführt? Wer sollte dich denn entführen?", frotzelte sie kurz, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst und wartete nicht darauf, dass ich etwas entgegnete, „Weißt du, wer es war?"

Ich schenkte Karen für diese Zwischenfrage einen viel sagenden Blick und setzte hinzu: „Natürlich. Es war Michaels Anwalt, der mich zur Überschreibung des alleinigen Sorgerechts für Jamie zwingen wollte." Die Situation lud nicht gerade zum Scherzen ein, aber es half mir ein wenig, mit dem Geschehenen klarzukommen, auch wenn das alles andere als lustig gewesen war. Zumindest für mich. Ich erschauerte leicht, als ich mich an das kranke Gelächter des Jokers erinnerte. Er hatte wirklich Spaß daran gehabt, mir Todesangst einzujagen und hätte es vermutlich noch mehr genossen, aus der bloßen Angst Wirklichkeit zu machen.

„El, das ist nicht witzig...weißt du es oder nicht?", ermahnte mich Karen, die sich ein wenig vorgebeugt und die Hände in ihre Kitteltaschen vergraben hatte.

„Ja...und nein...", murmelte ich und erschrak beim veränderten Tonfall meiner Stimme. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, je so zittrig geklungen zu haben. Karen runzelte derweil die Stirn, schien zu glauben, ich wolle sie wieder auf den Arm nehmen. „Wie meinst du das?"

Ich befeuchtete meine Lippen und fixierte eine Falte meiner Bettdecke. „Es...war der Joker." Meine Worte hörten sich wirklich dämlich an. Es kam irgendwie der Behauptung gleich, vom Popanz entführt worden zu sein, denn nichts anderes war der Joker bis vor einigen Stunden für mich gewesen. Ein Albtraum, eine berüchtigte Gestalt, ein Schreckgespenst. Von ihm zu sprechen hatte einen unerklärlich lächerlichen Beiklang für mich, so als redete ich von einer Comicfigur und nicht von einem echten Menschen. Dabei hatte ich deutlich zu spüren bekommen, dass er und sein Wahnsinn keineswegs bloß Einbildung waren.

Karen reagierte nicht. Ich glaubte schon, sie würde mich für eine Lügnerin halten, bis ich zu ihr aufsah und ihr bleiches, versteinertes Gesicht betrachtete. Sie öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, klappte ihn dann aber unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu. Es war, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. „Du...machst keine Witze, richtig?"

Ich schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf und sagte mit einem humorlosen Lächeln: „Nein...glaub mir, mir hätte die Variante mit dem Anwalt auch besser gefallen." Ich wich ihrem Blick aus, der indes ins Stieren übergegangen war. „Was...wieso...ich meine...", begann sie und brach dann wieder ab. Ich hatte Karen noch nie wirklich sprachlos erlebt. Anhand des spannenden Stoffes ihrer Kitteltaschen bemerkte ich, dass sie ihre Finger in das weiße Leinen klaubte.

„Er war verletzt...hatte sich ne Kugel gefangen. Und ich sollte sie ihm wieder entfernen", fasste ich zusammen, doch meine Kollegin glotzte mich immer noch fassungslos an, nicht die kleinste Regung in ihrer Mimik versicherte mir, dass sie mich verstanden hatte. „Karen, deshalb ist es wichtig, dass ich mit der Polizei spreche...er ist immer noch auf freiem Fuß, aber er ist angeschlagen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren." Das schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu reißen. Sie erhob sich so abrupt, dass sie beinahe das siebentausend Dollar teure EKG-Gerät umgeworfen hätte, und schob sich fahrig einzelne Strähnen hinter das Ohr. „Ja, natürlich...ich...ich schicke sie zu dir rein...oh Mann, El, das ist echt...", in Ermangelung eines treffenden Begriffs schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und wollte sich schon zum Gehen umwenden, als ich sie noch einmal zurückhielt: „Karen?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Der...der Taxifahrer, der mich hierher gebracht hat...ich hab ihn nicht bezahlen können...hat jemand...?" Sie nickte und winkte ab. „Ist alles erledigt."

Sie blieb stehen und musterte mich nachdenklich. Fast schon fürchtete ich, dass sie mich mit unangenehmen Fragen löchern würde, als sie plötzlich meinte: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du das Rauchen lassen sollst, El...Scheiße noch mal..." Kopfschüttelnd stakte sie davon und ließ mich sprachlos zurück. Seufzend rieb ich mir die Schläfen. Ich war hundemüde. Der stockend seinem Takt folgende Minutenzeiger vervollständigte gerade die vierte Stunde. Sich einfach zurückzulehnen und zu schlafen klang nicht nur verführerisch, sondern vernünftig, aber es konnte nicht warten, dass ich der Polizei gegenüber eine Aussage machte. Es war kein verdammter Kleinkrimineller gewesen, der versucht hatte, über mich an Schmerzmittel oder anderes heranzukommen. Der Joker war ein ganz anderes Kaliber und es konnte nur im Interesse aller sein, dass er hinter Schloss und Riegel gebracht wurde.

Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb mir nicht. Ein hoch gewachsener, rothaariger Cop, dem die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, und seine kleine, etwas pummelige Kollegin betraten mein Zimmer. Ich konnte aus ihren Zügen ablesen, dass sie sich ein dutzend andere Orte vorstellen konnten, an denen sie jetzt lieber gewesen wären. Die Frau – ich schätzte sie auf Ende zwanzig – trat zuerst näher an mich heran und reichte mir die Hand. Ich konnte ihren festen Händedruck kaum erwidern, der Schmerz, den mein angeschossener Bizeps ausstrahlte, zog sich bis in meine Fingerspitzen.

„Dr. Clementine, ich bin Detective Munroe, das ist mein Kollege Detective Remsky." Der Rothaarige schenkte mir ein höfliches Nicken, ehe er seine fast elfenbeinfarbenen Hände in die Taschen seines Jacketts versenkte. Er schien zu der Sorte Menschen zu gehören, die sich eher unter der Sonne verbrannten, als eine sommerliche Bräune zu gewinnen. „Ihre Kollegen haben uns benachrichtigt. Sie sind Opfer eines gewalttätigen Übergriffs geworden?"

Sprach mein bloßer Anblick nicht Bände? Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um einen böswilligen Kommentar zurückzuhalten. Wie auch ich als Ärztin hatten Cops ihre Vorschriften, wenn es um Zeugenbefragungen und anderen kriminalistischen Firlefanz ging, ich durfte es ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Darum entgegnete ich leise: „Ja, so ist es."

Munroe, auf deren pausbäckigen Wangen sich unzählige Sommersprossen tummelten und ihr ernsthaftes Auftreten ein wenig sänftigten, kritzelte etwas in ein Notizbuch und fragte dann: „Können Sie uns den Hergang der Ereignisse schildern?" Es brannte mir unter den Fingern, zu sagen, dass es der Joker gewesen war, aber ich zwang mich zur sachlichen Beantwortung der Frage, die sie mir gestellt hatte. „Ich hatte Pause. War draußen auf dem Parkplatz und hab eine geraucht. Dann hab ich Geräusche gehört...manchmal kommt es vor, dass Obdachlose vor dem Krankenhaus herumlungern und Hilfe brauchten. Also bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass jemand medizinische Hilfe bräuchte...ich hab...gerufen und bin näher herangegangen, konnte niemanden sehen...und dann...", ich verstummte kurz, strich mir unwillkürlich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stelle, in die der Joker meine Zigarette gedrückt hatte. Ein Pflaster bedeckte die kreisrunde Brandwunde, das unangenehme Jucken und Prickeln konnte ich jedoch hindurch spüren. „...dann ging alles sehr schnell", murmelte ich und senkte den Blick.

Als ich eben ein wenig mit Karen gespaßt hatte, hatte ich geglaubt, ganz gut damit zurecht zu kommen, was geschehen war. Ich dachte, ich wäre hart im Nehmen und würde das alles wieder verdauen, sobald ich meine Aussage gemacht und meine tägliche Routine wieder gewonnen hatte. Aber als die bloße Wiedergabe der Begegnung mit dem Joker Bilder und Szenarien in meinem Bewusstsein lebendig werden ließ, ahnte ich, dass die Normalität vielleicht doch nicht nur einen Steinwurf von mir entfernt lag. Ich spürte wieder den unangenehmen und unerbittlichen Druck gegen meine Kehle, roch wieder sein eigentümliches Parfüm aus herber Männlichkeit und Vernichtung, fühlte mich, als würde ich keine Luft mehr bekommen. Kurzzeitig wurde mir schwindelig.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Doc?", fragte die Polizistin. Ihr Kollege stand immer noch attrappenartig neben ihr und hörte zu, sein fuchsrotes Haar stand etwas wirr von seinem Kopf ab, die Augenringe, die sich dunkel unter den braunen Augen abzeichneten, sprachen Bände. Kein Wunder, die letzten achtundvierzig Stunden waren eine Bestandsprobe für alle Einheiten gewesen, vom Streifencop bis zum Mordkommissar waren alle in Aufruhr gewesen.

„Ja...es...geht schon wieder", entgegnete ich und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass es nicht so war. Vor meinen Augen verschwamm kurzzeitig alles, mein Herzschlag konnte den Eindruck erwecken, als spurtete ich in einem 400m Lauf und läge nicht in einem Bett. Mein Ruhepuls wurde seinem Namen mitnichten gerecht. Die Intervalle meines EKGs verkürzten sich, gerieten aber noch nicht in einen gefährlichen Bereich. Ich behielt den Monitor im Auge und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf, zum Gesprächsthema Nummer eins im Metropolitan zu werden, auch wenn ich ahnte, dass meine Begegnung mit dem Joker nicht lange geheim bleiben und für Aufsehen sorgen würde. Aufsehen, das ich im Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Können Sie Ihren Angreifer beschreiben?", fuhr Munroe in pflichtbewusstem Tonfall fort. Den Stift hatte sie schon auf den Block gesetzt, bereit, Beschreibungen zu sammeln, mit dem später in der Zentrale ein Fahndungsfoto oder Täterprofil erstellt werden würde. „Na ja...er ist glaub ich nicht zu übersehen...", begann ich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in meiner Magengegend. Das EKG stabilisierte sich wieder ein wenig, ich atmete tief durch. „Um die 1,90m groß, geschminkt wie ein Zirkusclown, der Mund entstellt mit Narben von einem Glasgowschnitt...", begann ich aufzuzählen, starrte unbewegt vor mich hin, während ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie die Polizistin in ihren Aufzeichnungen stockte und einen Blick mit ihrem Kollegen wechselte, der durch meine Worte, die wie eine Zauberformel zu wirken schienen, aus seiner wächsernen Starre erwachte und seinem Gesicht so etwas wie eine Gefühlsregung gestattete. „Liederliche, verschmutzte Kleidung, ungepflegtes, krauses Haar, dunkelblond mit grünlichen Strähnen..."

„Das reicht. Dr. Clementine, wenn Sie uns auf den Arm nehmen wollen, sind Sie bei uns an der falschen Adresse!", entfuhr es der Polizistin recht heftig. Notizblock und Stift waren in Vergessenheit geraten, beides wurde gegen ihre ausladenden Hüften gepresst, als sie die Hände in die Seiten stemmte. Ihr Kollege blieb ruhig, wie es seinem Naturell zu entsprechen schien, doch auch sein Blick ruhte skeptisch auf mir.

„Ich nehme Sie nicht auf den Arm...sehe ich so aus, als würde ich Sie veralbern wollen??", ich sah die junge Frau an, deren rundes Kinn mittig von einem Grübchen geteilt wurde. Ihre blauen kleinen Augen funkelten mich streng an, das braune Haar, das zu einem langweiligen Mittelscheitel zurechtgekämmt war und mit einer Spange an ihrem Hinterkopf zusammengehalten wurde, fiel ihr in vereinzelten Strähnen störend ins ungeschminkte Gesicht. Ihre Stimme senkte sich ein wenig, aber der vorwurfsvolle Tonfall blieb: „Sie wollen uns allen Ernstes verklickern, dass der Joker Sie entführt haben soll?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat er ja auch einen Zwillingsbruder", gab ich störrisch zurück. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn man mich nicht ernst nahm, erstrecht nicht in so einer Situation. Ich war müde, wollte nur noch schlafen, aber ich war meinem Pflichtgefühl als Bürgerin dieser Stadt gefolgt und vertraute mich der Polizei an. Allerdings mit offensichtlich wenig Erfolg. Dass man mir Unaufrichtigkeit unterstellte, war eine Frechheit und auf Frechheiten reagierte ich entsprechend aufmüpfig.

„Sie müssen unsere Zweifel an Ihrer Aussage verstehen, Doctor..." Detective Remsky machte zum ersten Mal den Mund auf und verblüffte mich damit. Eine so tiefe, sonore und wohlklingende Stimme hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. „Ach ja? Und warum sollte ich das?", erwiderte ich scharf, als sich meine Verblüffung schnell wieder legte. Er strich sich die Krawatte glatt, die nicht ganz sauber verknotet war und daher leicht verdreht die Knopfleiste seines weißen Hemdes bedeckte. „Weil es in den letzten Tagen sehr viele Menschen gegeben hat, die behauptet haben, mit dem Joker in Kontakt gekommen zu sein."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Und deshalb zweifeln Sie meine Aussage an? Weil sich ein paar Leute wichtig machen mussten und falsche Hinweise abgegeben haben? Versuchen Sie mir nicht weiszumachen, dass das nicht bei jedem etwas aufsehenerregenderen Fall vorgekommen ist." Remsky schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln und erläuterte: „Doch, das ist es. Aber bei dem Joker ist es anders..."

Ich hob die Braue. „Ist es das?" Ich wusste nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte, aber die beiden Cops schienen wie ausgewechselt, seit ich angeschnitten hatte, dem Joker begegnet zu sein. Auch bei ihnen schien er seine Spuren hinterlassen zu haben.

„Ja. Es gibt kaum jemanden, der eine Begegnung mit ihm überlebt hat."

Ich versuchte, mir mein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief, konnte ich nicht leugnen.

„Ach so ist das. Weil ich nicht tot bin, glauben Sie mir nicht", lenkte ich von meiner eigenen Unsicherheit ab. Remsky verstummte wieder, schenkte seiner Partnerin einen Blick, der verheißen sollte, dass es eigentlich ihr Job war, den Redepart zu übernehmen. Munroe strich sich eine störende Strähne hinter das etwas unförmige rechte Ohr, räusperte sich und sagte: „Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich..."

„Ich soll es nicht persönlich nehmen? Sie untergraben meine Glaubwürdigkeit und ich soll mich nicht persönlich angegriffen fühlen?" Meine Verunsicherung schlug in Wut um. Was glaubte diese Kuh eigentlich, mit wem sie redete? Nur weil sie eine bescheuerte, billig vergoldete Polizeimarke trug, bildete sie sich ein, mich herablassend behandeln zu können, als wäre ich unmündig. Sie hob zum Sprechen an, aber ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Der verdammte Hurensohn hatte eine Kugel in der Brust stecken. Er hat mich mitgenommen, damit ich sie ihm entferne. Und danach hat er versucht, mich eiskalt abzuknallen. Das und das...", ich deutete zuerst auf den dicken Mullverband um meinen rechten Oberarm, dann auf meinen Kopf, „...hab ich mir dabei eingehandelt. Wenn es Sie nicht zufrieden stellt, dass ich nicht draufgegangen bin, kann ich Ihnen zumindest versichern, dass ich nur haarscharf daran vorbeigeschrammt bin."

Mein Puls schnellte wieder in die Höhe, doch diesmal nicht aus Angst.

„Beruhigen Sie sich bitte...", appellierte Munroe und seufzte dann: „Wir haben es noch nicht an die Presse herausgegeben, dass der Joker dem für die Festnahme verantwortlichen SWAT-Team entwischt ist...die Leute sind im Glauben, dass er sich in unserer Gewalt befindet...wenn jetzt durchsickert, dass Sie..." Die Frau musterte mich, schloss den Mund und verzog ihn zu einer Grimasse, ließ ihren Satz unvollendet. „Haben Sie sonst noch jemandem gesagt, was passiert ist?"

Ich dachte an Karen und erwog gedanklich, ob sie vertraulich mit der Information umgehen würde, die ich ihr überlassen hatte. „Nein", behauptete ich, „...aber ich werde nicht lügen, nur damit Sie Ihr Versagen vertuschen können. Früher oder später kommt heraus, dass er auf freiem Fuß ist."

Ein bitterer Zug lag um Munroes Mundwinkel, die leicht zu zittern begonnen haben. Mit aufeinander gepressten Zähnen zischte sie mir dann zu: „Auf allen Straßen, die aus Gotham herausführen, herrscht Chaos und Panik. Wir bekommen das gerade wieder in den Griff...wollen Sie riskieren, dass sich die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden wiederholen und dieses Krankenhaus vollends überlastet ist?"

„Wollen Sie riskieren, dass sich Menschen in Sicherheit wiegen und ohne um die Gefahr zu wissen in die Schlangengrube zurückkehren?", setzte ich entgegen und dachte allen voran an Jamie. Mir missfiel zwar der Gedanke, ihn in Michaels Gegenwart außerhalb meiner Reichweite zu wissen, aber die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatten mir Vorsicht und Respekt vor der Gewalt des Jokers gelehrt. Wenn Jamie vorübergehend in einer anderen Stadt leben musste, um dort in Sicherheit zu sein, dann nahm ich das in Kauf. Hauptsache, er musste diesem Monster niemals begegnen.

„Er wird nicht lange dauern, bis er hinter Gittern steckt. Kein Grund, die Leute unnötig zu beunruhigen." Unnötig? Hatte sie gerade _unnötig_ gesagt? Sie konnte diesem Teufel noch nicht persönlich gegenüber gestanden haben.

„Sie können uns vielleicht hilfreiche Hinweise geben, wo er sich im Moment aufhält." Ich sah sie verständnislos an. Eben wollte sie mir noch unterstellen, ich würde mir das alles nur ausdenken und auf einmal bestand sie auf eine Kooperation? Der Rotschopf schien meine Rage zu bemerken und schaltete sich erneut ein: „Sie sagten, er hätte eine Schutzverletzung erlitten...können Sie rein von Ihrem professionellen Standpunkt aus einschätzen, ob er überhaupt noch in der Lage ist, Schaden anzurichten?" Ich atmete aus und dachte nach, wartete kurz, bis mein Ärger auf diese Person neben mir halbwegs verdampft war, und erklärte: „Ich habe das Projektil aus seinem Rücken entfernt...seine Lunge ist verletzt, aber nicht schwerwiegend. Ich denke, ich konnte die inneren Blutungen halbwegs in den Griff bekommen..."

Ich dachte vielmehr laut nach, um eine etwaige Prognose abzugeben, aber Detective Munroe schien das zu lang zu dauern. „Schön, dass Sie dieses Monster zum Dank Ihrer Entführung auch noch zusammengeflickt haben...könnten Sie jetzt die Frage beantworten?"

Meine Hände, die die weiße Bettdecke umfasst hielten, ballten sich zu Fäusten. Mein Bizeps brannte in Rebellion, aber der Schmerz war mir willkommen, er war ein Ventil für meinen Ärger. „Er hat während des Eingriffs eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl...und selbst wenn nicht...es ist meine Aufgabe, Leben zu retten, nicht sie zu zerstören, _Detective_." Ich sah sie durchdringend an und hatte einen kleinen Triumph zu verzeichnen, als sie zuerst den Blick abwandte.

„Ich hatte nur behelfsmäßige Instrumente, nicht einmal die ordinärste medizinische Ausrüstung, ich habe alles mit Alkohol desinfiziert...es würde mich überraschen, wenn er ohne weitere Nachsorgeuntersuchungen wieder völlig genesen würde. Ohne Antibiotika...", ich schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, „...ist es fast zu erwarten, dass er fiebrig und extrem geschwächt wird." Das schien die beiden Cops zumindest vorübergehend zufrieden zu stellen. Ich hingegen dachte daran, wie euphorisch er gelacht und sich geschüttelt hatte, obwohl er durch die extreme Belastung einer nicht narkotisierten Operation eigentlich völlig geschwächt und der Ohnmacht hätte nahe sein müssen. Er war ein verdammt zäher Hund. Er brauchte nur gute Beziehungen zu einem abtrünnigen Mafiaarzt und er würde seine Medikamente bekommen. In Gotham florierte der Schwarzmarkt derzeit wie nie zuvor. Das schienen auch die beiden Polizisten zu wissen.

„Das Projektil ist in der Tasche meines OP-Hemdes. Ich weiß nicht, ob es für Sie von Relevanz ist...aber ich hab es mitgenommen. Es ist sicher im Schwesternzimmer hinterlegt für den Fall, dass Sie es untersuchen wollen." Ich gab mich diplomatisch. Wenn ich mich über diese geistlosen Cops ärgerte, schadete ich mir nur selbst. Sie dachten so furchtbar eindimensional. Ursache und Folge, mehr gab es nicht; sie klammerten sich an die Gesetze der Logik. Ich wusste nicht viel über den Joker, aber was ich wusste, war, dass man mit dieser Methode diesen Teufel nicht stellen können würde. Selbst wenn er schwer verletzt war.

„Wo genau ist Ihnen die Flucht gelungen?", fragte Remsky fast schon lebhaft. Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Es tut mir leid...ich weiß es nicht...ich hab mich nur in Richtung Straße geschleppt. Der Taxifahrer, der mich hierher gebracht hat...er kann Ihnen vielleicht Straßennamen nennen, aber ich war völlig desorientiert und in Panik..." Es hörte sich in meinen Ohren wie eine Entschuldigung an. Dabei musste ich mich nicht rechtfertigen. Nicht ich. Nicht nach allem, was ich durchlebt hatte. Das schien zumindest Remsky auch so zu sehen. Er kratzte sich über die kaum sichtbare Braue aus rotblondem Flaum und sagte: „Das ist verständlich. Wir werden uns mit dem Taxifahrer unterhalten, aber der Joker wird längst über alle Berge sein...zumindest ist es gut zu wissen, dass er angeschlagen ist."

Er startete den unbeholfenen Versuch, mich anzulächeln, würgte ihn aber auf halbem Wege wieder ab. Der freundliche Umgang mit fremden Menschen schien ihm genauso wenig zu liegen wie mir.

„Meine Kollegin Dr. Karen Fisher kann Ihnen sicher wegen des Taxifahrers weiterhelfen." Munroe, die sich die ganze Zeit über in giftiges Schweigen gehüllt hatte, gab sich betont höflich, als sie sagte: „Danke, Dr. Clementine. Ich hoffe, wir und meine Kollegen können auf Sie zurückkommen, falls sich noch Fragen ergeben sollten."

„Selbstverständlich."

Revierkämpfe focht ich tagtäglich aus. Und auch wenn ich momentan als Patient und nicht als Notfallchirurgin hier war, sah ich nicht ein, warum ich klein beigeben sollte. Diesmal war es an Munroe, nur zu nicken und dann auf der Stelle Kehrt zu machen. Ihr Kollege blieb unbeholfen einen Moment länger stehen, dankte mir ebenfalls und folgte der jungen Frau, die mich bestenfalls noch schmeichelnd als _‚Schlampe'_ denunzieren würde. Aber das war mir egal. Ich ließ mich nicht eine Lügnerin schimpfen und gleichzeitig klein halten. Ich hatte früh genug gelernt, meine Ellbogen einzusetzen, selbst dann, wenn ich übermüdet, durch Blutverlust geschwächt und nervlich am Ende war.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und dachte an Jamie, hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging, wo auch immer er war. Der orangefarbene Streifen, der sich mittig an den Wänden entlang hangelte, war angebracht worden, um die Farbenfröhlichkeit dieses Ortes zu untermalen. Das Patientenbereich des Krankenhauses sollte kein steril-klinisches Klima verströmen, sondern durch warme, freundliche Farben eine Atmosphäre schaffen, in der man sich wohl fühlen konnte. Bei mir setzte dieser Effekt nicht ein, aber das mochte daran liegen, dass ich auch die anderen, weitaus weniger harmonischen Facetten dieses Krankenhauses kannte. Die OP-Räume, in denen nach getaner Arbeit die blutüberströmten, einseitig offenen gelben Plastikhemden auf dem Fußboden lagen wie die Arbeitskleidung eines Metzgers; die OPs, in denen chirurgisches Prestige für wenige Stunde über dem Wohl des Patienten stand; die Leichenhalle, in der jeder Tote nach Abfertigung nur eine Nummer mit Zettel am Zeh war.

Ich seufzte. Das getrocknete Salz meiner Tränen spannte wie verkrustet auf meiner Haut, als ich die Augen schloss und den Mund verzog. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen, meinem Körper die Ruhe geben, die er nach all den Strapazen redlich verdiente. Einige Minuten später sah ich Karen an meinem Zimmer vorüberhuschen und hielt sie mit einem kurzen Ausruf zurück. Ich schien dank meiner zweifelhaften Begegnung mit dem Joker an Priorität bei ihr gewonnen zu haben. Ohne zu zögern eilte sie in den Ruheraum, in den man mich verfrachtet hatte. „

Wie ist das Gespräch mit der Polizei verlaufen?", fragte sie, noch immer mit einem etwas entrückten, furchtsamen Ausdruck in den Augen. Sie wirkte gehetzt, zutiefst beunruhigt. Wie ein Reh, das man bei der Jagd in die Enge getrieben hatte. Sie benahm sich fast so, als hätte ich einen verdammten Promi und keinen Massenmörder getroffen.

„Ganz passabel", schätzte ich achselzuckend ein, „...aber die wollen es noch nicht öffentlich machen...dass er geflohen ist, meine ich. Daher...behalte es bitte für dich!" Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Es hackte pulsierend von innen gegen meine Schläfen, meine Sehnerven gebaren erneut unzählige kleine Sterne. Mein Körper forderte seinen Tribut für die unmenschliche Belastung. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf konnten Wunder bewirken und als Patient bestand für mich wenigstens nicht die Gefahr, wegen eines Notfalls geweckt zu werden. Man würde mich auch hoffentlich vor einem vorzeitigen Weckruf gegen sechs Uhr dreißig verschonen.

„Kein Problem...", erwiderte Karen, sah mir dabei aber nur flüchtig in die Augen. „Ach ja, und...Karen?", hielt ich sie zurück, als sie sich wieder umwenden wollte. Das Stethoskop auf ihrer Schulter baumelte launisch vor und zurück, als sie sich drehte. „Ich hab meinen Pieper im Aufenthaltsraum liegen lassen...es kann sein, dass mir Jamie geschrieben hat. Ich hab ihn gebeten, mich immer mal zu kontaktieren und ich will einfach wissen, ob es ihm gut geht...könntest du ihn mir vielleicht holen?" Ich bat andere nur ungern um Hilfe, unternahm lieber Dinge auf eigene Faust. Aber in meinem momentanen, stark geschwächten Zustand wäre ich auf halbem Wege mit Sicherheit zusammengeklappt. Mein Kreislauf mochte sich wieder stabilisiert haben, aber mein Kopf sandte eindeutige Signale, dass ich mir für heute genug zugemutet hatte.

Karen zog die schmale Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, kaute einen Moment darauf herum. „El...ähm...", begann sie zögerlich und sah mich verunsichert an. Ich ahnte nichts Gutes, blieb aber aufgrund meiner Erschöpfung weitgehend ruhig.

„Was ist?", fragte ich und schickte gleichzeitig Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass nichts mit Jamie passiert sein möge. Ich wurde enttäuscht.

„Ich glaube, es ist nicht nötig, dass du jetzt deinen Pieper zurückbekommst...El, eigentlich wollte ich es dir nicht sagen, weil du ganz schön mitgenommen bist...du brauchst Ruhe, das weißt du selbst gut genug..." Wenn ich etwas hasste, dann waren es so vage Andeutungen, die man nicht auslegen konnte, die alle möglichen Szenarien wahrscheinlich machten. Ich richtete mich wieder auf. Es kostete Kraft, aber es war mir egal. „Karen, was ist los?" Die Schärfe meiner Stimme ließ sie kurz zusammenzucken, dann unsicher das Standbein wechseln, ehe sie näher an mich herantrat und die Hände um meine Schultern legte. „Entspanne dich, El...bitte...versprich mir, dass du dich nicht aufregst..." Da war er wieder. Der schwache, metallisch kühle Geschmack von Panik in meinem Mund. Wie von Austern. Ich wollte ihn ausspucken, aber wusste, dass dies nichts genützt hätte. Dass sie mich bat, mich nicht aufzuregen, implizierte regelrecht, dass ich mich aufregen _würde_. Wie überflüssig diese Floskel war, die wir bei so vielen Patienten von uns gaben, wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst.

„Was ist los?" Ich betonte jedes Wort so, als wäre es ein eigenständiger Satz, sah Karen dabei ungeduldig an. Ihre langen, flinken Finger, die sie zu einer ausgezeichneten Pianisten gemacht hätten, legten sich um meine Schultern, übten sanften Druck darauf aus.

„Dein Mann hatte einen Autounfall", erklärte sie mir leise, mit den hektisch umherwandernden Pupillen prüfend, wie ich auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren würde. Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Wie...aber...?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, hob die linke Hand und tastete etwas unbeholfen nach Karens Händen, um sie von mir zu schieben. Ihre Berührung verunsicherte mich, die Anteilnahme, die in ihren Gesten mitschwang, ließ mich mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.

„Er ist nicht aus Gothams Stadtgebiet herausgekommen. Er ist mit einem anderen Wagen zusammengeprallt...Jamie...", sie musterte mich eindringlich und der Geschmack salziger Austern verstärkte sich auf meiner Zunge, „...hat nicht auf einem Kindersitz gesessen..."

Ich schreckte hoch, machte Anstalten, aufzusehen, aber Karen zwang mich zurück: „Er ist stabil, Elena! Bitte...bleib ruhig..." Das war leichter gesagt als getan. „Wo liegt er? Ist er...ist er hier?", platzte es aus mir heraus. Das EKG, das über oberflächliche Messpunkte mit meinem Brustkorb verbunden war, schlug aus. „Er ist hier und Michael auch...Michael hat's schlimmer erwischt. Er liegt auf der Intensivstation, hat multiple Frakturen von Schlüssel- und Brustbein erlitten...wir mussten ihn vorübergehend ins künstliche Koma verfrachten..."

„Jamie, was ist mit Jamie?" Doch Karen zwang mich in das Kissen zurück und betrachtete mich ernst: „El, ich lass dich nicht zu ihm, wenn du dich nicht beruhigst. Er ist stabil!" Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, wartete ab, ob ich ihre Bitte in Erwägung zog, und erklärte weiter, als keine Protestworte von mir erfolgten: „Er hat ein Schleudertrauma erlitten sowie eine Prellung des Schlüsselbeins." Das war nicht überraschend, wenn Michael nicht an den verdammten Kindersitz gedacht hatte. Der Gurt hätte ihn beim Aufprall genauso gut strangulieren, der Airbag sein Genick brechen können. Es gab vieles, das ich meinem Exmann nachsehen konnte...die Affäre mit der Sekretärin, mittlerweile sogar die Kurzschlusshandlung, Jamie aus der Stadt herausbringen zu wollen. Aber ich konnte es ihm nicht verzeihen, wenn er so fahrlässig mit der Gesundheit meines Kindes umging und dann noch auf sein Sorgerecht für ihn pochte.

„Er hat eine Halskrause angelegt bekommen und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen. Ein paar Schrammen, blaue Flecken...aber er wird wieder völlig gesund, El, das versichere ich dir."

Ich hörte Karen gar nicht mehr zu, in mir machte sich eine unbändige Wut breit, wie das Licht einer grellweißen Stichflamme übertünchte sie jegliche sekundäre Empfindung. Ich wusste, in diesem Moment hätte ich Michael umbringen können. Ganz entgegen des hippokratischen Eids, den ich geleistet hatte.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte ich, während sich in meinem Blick all meine Rage bündelte und sich vorläufig auf die Bettdecke richtete. „El...", seufzte Karen und verstaute ihre Hände wieder in den geräumigen Taschen ihres Kittels, doch ehe sie ihre Moralpredigt fortsetzen konnte, fuhr ich energisch dazwischen: „Bitte...bitte, ich muss ihn sehen! Sonst kann ich keine Ruhe finden." Das war nicht gelogen und das wusste sie auch. „Ich hab das nicht zu entscheiden, Besuchszeiten..."

„Scheiß auf beschissene Besuchszeiten!" Ich atmete heftig und merkte erst jetzt, dass frische Tränen über mein Gesicht sickerten. „Ich hab mich nicht um ein Haar von einem geisteskranken Mörder abschlachten lassen, nur um dann nicht meinen Sohn sehen zu können, wenn er mich braucht."

Karen bewahrte ihre ärztliche Kaltschnäuzigkeit, wofür ich sie für die Dauer eines Augenblicks aufrichtig hasste. „Falsch! _**Du**_ brauchst ihn, El. Alles, was er im Moment braucht, ist Ruhe und medizinische Versorgung, beides bekommt er."

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander, die Tränen rollten schneller über meine Wangen. Ich hasste es, vor anderen zu weinen, für andere verletzlich zu wirken, aber ich konnte jetzt nichts dagegen ausrichten. Meine Kraftreserven reichten nicht mehr aus, um auch noch meinen Stolz zu verteidigen.

„Bitte...", war alles, was ich noch leise von mir gab. Die blonde Internistin seufzte abermals und wich meinem Blick aus. „Für dich sollten genau die gleichen Regeln gelten wie für andere Patienten auch, es sollte keine Ausnahmen geben...", begann sie, begegnete dann meinem bittenden Blick und gab schließlich nach, „Na schön...aber wenn ich deswegen Ärger bekomme, badest du das für mich aus!"

Ich nickte nur knapp, schlug die Decke zurück und riss mir die klebenden Elektroden von der Brust, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und hätte mich auf die Füße gekämpft, hätte mich Karen nicht zurückgehalten. „Hey, mach langsam, ja? Ich hab keine Lust, dich vom Boden aufsammeln zu müssen!" Sie stützte mich ab, half mir so auf die Füße, die in der Tat keine stabilere Konsistenz als Pudding vorzuweisen hatten, und half mir, zu meiner Balance zurückzufinden. Nie war mir ein Weg so lang vorgekommen wie die wenigen Meter, die ich unter Karens Führung zu Jamies Krankenzimmer zurücklegte. Wenigstens begegnete ich zu dieser eher ruhigen Zeit kaum einem Kollegen und die, die mir doch über den Weg liefen, behielten sich vor, den Blick höflich in ihre Patientenakten zu versenken, als sie mich erblickten.

Karen führte mich in einen kleinen Ruheraum, der mehreren Patienten Platz bot und deren Betten mit Vorhängen voneinander abgeschottet waren. Sie zog behutsam den weißen Vorhang beiseite und gab somit den Blick auf ein Bett frei, das viel zu groß für meinen Sohn zu sein schien. So groß, dass er regelrecht verloren darin wirkte. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel in ungleichmäßigen Strähnen kaskadengleich auf das Kopfkissen. Sein Hals wurde von einer Halskrause stabilisiert, wie es mir Karen gesagt hatte. Sein hübsches Gesicht, das jetzt schon erkennen ließ, dass aus ihm ein attraktiver Mann werden würde, war mit unzähligen oberflächlichen Wunden verunstaltet. Auf einem seiner ausgeprägten Wangenknochen haftete ein längliches Pflaster.

Ich führte die Hand an den Mund und atmete gepresst aus. Der Anblick meines Sohnes zerriss mir fast das Herz. Wie er dort lag und schlief, umgeben von einem Monitor, der seine Vitalfunktionen aufzeichnete und überprüfte. Sein eher zierlicher Körper wirkte verloren in dem Krankenhemd, das ihm angezogen worden war. „Wann...?", brachte ich nur irgendwie über meine Lippen und hoffte, dass Karen mich auch so verstand.

„Kurz nachdem du verschwunden warst. Deshalb haben wir erst bemerkt, dass du nicht mehr im Metropolitan warst, als wir dich angepiept und ausrufen lassen haben und keine Reaktion erfolgte...", erzählte mir Karen, „...das Leben hat einen wirklich eigenwilligen Humor." Wenn sie das schon als eigenwillig bezeichnete, verlangte das humoristische Empfinden des Jokers eine neue Wortschöpfung.

Ich trat an das Bett heran, setzte mich auf dessen Kante und strich meinem Sohn über die Stirn. Sie fühlte sich warm, aber nicht übermäßig heiß an, sein Teint hatte nicht an Färbung eingebüßt, ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass er sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. „Ich hätte gehen sollen, als ich erfahren hab, dass Michael ihn mitgenommen hat", murmelte ich leise und verfolgte, wie sich Jamies Brustkorb gleichmäßig hob und senkte.

„Und dann? Du hättest nichts ausrichten können und das weißt du. Du wusstest ja nicht einmal, wo dein Mann zu dem Zeitpunkt war, geschweige denn hättest du ihn wohl kaum bei der Verkehrsdichte einholen können. Du hast vernünftig gehandelt." Ja, das hatte ich, aber irgendwie wollte mich das nicht trösten. War es für eine Mutter nicht natürlicher, emotional zu reagieren? Hätte ich nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen müssen, egal, wie schlecht die Chancen auch standen, dass ich Jamie hätte zurückholen können? Es mochte klüger gewesen sein, dass ich so reagiert hatte, aber war es nicht gleichzeitig von einem rein moralischen Standpunkt aus verwerflich? Ein seltsames, nicht greifbares Gefühl von Schuld durchspülte mich, als ich nach Jamies Hand tastete und diese leicht drückte. Ich hätte viel früher gehen müssen, auch wenn das bedeutet hätte, dass ich meinen Job eingebüßt hätte. Ich hätte ihn von der Entführung durch seinen Vater und vor dem Unfall bewahren können, hatte es aber nicht getan. Ich wusste, dass weder Jamie noch irgendjemand sonst mir das zum Vorwurf machen würde, aber ich begann mich zu fragen, ob ich emotional derart gleichgültig geworden war, dass ich mich damit abgefunden hatte, dass Jamie bei seinem Vater im Auto gesessen hatte, anstatt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, dass er mir entrissen worden war. Der Gedanke erschreckte mich. War ich wirklich eine Rabenmutter, wie mich Michaels Mutter geschimpft hatte? Verdiente ich das Sorgerecht für ihn gar nicht? Zweifel überkamen mich mit solcher Heftigkeit, dass ich zu zittern begann.

„El...du solltest jetzt wieder in dein Bett zurück. Auch du brauchst deine Ruhe."

Ich beachtete Karen nicht, schniefte leise und streifte Jamie eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Es war an der Zeit, dass er dem Friseur einen Besuch abstattete. Ähnlich wie er spross sein Haar in starken Schüben. In sechs, sieben Jahren schon würde er mich überragen. Aber jetzt war er noch mein kleiner Junge, mein Kind, das Schutz bedurfte, den ich ihm nicht gewährt hatte. Ich würde ihn nicht mehr allein lassen, würde ihn nicht kampflos Michael überlassen. Jamie würde bei mir bleiben und es würde ihm gut gehen. Dafür würde ich sorgen. Nie wieder wollte ich ihn im Stich lassen.

„El...", mahnte mich Karens Stimme, die so angenehm war, dass sie sich hervorragend als Hypnotiseurin geeignet hätte. „Ich möchte bei ihm bleiben...bitte...ich...mache keinen Ärger...lass mich einfach nur bei meinem Sohn bleiben", bat ich sie, ohne sie anzusehen. Meine Finger, unter deren Nägeln noch immer Blutreste klebten, die eine nachlässige Schwester übersehen hatte, verschränkten sich mit seinen. Klein und kräftig erwiderten sie den Druck nicht, den ich auf sie ausübte. Er schlief tief und fest.

„Ich...", begann Karen und verstummte dann wieder. Resignierend wandte sie dann ein: „Du wirst sowieso keine Ruhe geben, richtig?" Ich sah über die Schulter zu ihr zurück, mein Blick schien Bände zu sprechen. „Wenn Woods das herauskriegt...", murmelte sie, worauf ich für sie endete: „...leere ich für die nächsten acht Wochen Bettpfannen und versorge nichts als eitrige Abszesse und Geschlechtskrankheiten. Ich weiß. Ich will ihn aber nicht allein lassen. Das hab ich schon viel zu oft getan..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und musste dagegen ankämpfen, erneut loszuheulen, als ich Karens Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. „Du bist eine gute Mutter, El. Lass dir nichts Gegenteiliges einreden. Am wenigsten von dir selbst." Ich kommentierte das mit einem erbärmlichen Schniefen, das Karen Dank genug zu sein schien. Sie drückte meine Schulter sanft und murmelte: „Jetzt leg dich aber hin. Du brauchst deine Kräfte noch."

Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie Recht sie mit ihren Worten behalten sollte, hätte ich ihren Rat wahrscheinlich besser beherzigt. Auch wenn Schlaf allein auch nicht genügt hätte, um das abzuwenden, was mir und Jamie bevorstand.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, als Karen den Vorhang wieder zugezogen hatte und mich mit Jamie allein ließ. Dann presste ich meinem Sohn einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn, strich über seine weiche, makellose Haut und legte mich neben ihn in das Bett, legte meinen Arm beschützend über seine schmale Brust. Es beruhigte mich, dadurch seinen Atem zu spüren und erlaubte es mir, die Augen zu schließen. Es war wichtig, dass ich schlief, aber noch viel wichtiger war es, dass ich bei meinem Kind war. Und mein Kind bei mir.

-tbc-


	6. 5 Im Blickpunkt

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**5**

**Im Blickpunkt**

„_Sie stehen_ _in einem riesen Haufen Scheiße und haben nicht die richtigen Schuhe dafür an."_

_[Die Bourne Verschwörung]_

Ich war erschöpft genug, um mich nicht von den hartnäckigen Rückenschmerzen aufwecken zu lassen, die die verhärteten Muskelpartien entlang meiner Wirbelsäule verursachten. Ich hatte schon als Teenager vermehrt unter Rückenbeschwerden gelitten, was einem Haltungsfehler zuzuschreiben war, der zu spät festgestellt worden war, um mich erfolgreich therapieren zu können. Ich hatte mich an die chronischen Rückenschmerzen gewöhnt, die alle paar Wochen mit mehr oder weniger starker Intensität zuschlugen, machte meine Gymnastik, um die Muskulatur zu stärken und bemühte mich, darauf zu achten, möglichst flache Schuhe zu tragen und entlastende Sitzhaltungen einzunehmen, wenn ich Papierkram am Schreibtisch zu erledigen hatte.

Doch das unangenehme Ziehen im Brustwirbelbereich entstammte nicht meinem alten Leiden, sondern der unvorteilhaften Embryonalhaltung, zu der ich mich zusammengerollt hatte, während ich neben meinem Sohn schlief. Es war das überrascht ausgerufene „Dr. Clementine!" von Schwester Audrey, das mich hochschrecken und erst richtig wach werden ließ. Ich blinzelte sie verschlafen an. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ich sie in aller Schärfe vor mir stehen sah, die Wurstfinger ihrer kräftigen Hand schlossen sich um den Vorhang und hielten ihn in Position. Die hellrosafarbene Dienstkleidung, die sie trug, ummalte ihre Figur nicht sehr vorteilhaft. Der Stoff spannte um ihre voluminösen Brüste, so als wollte er in jedem Moment einreißen und den Blick auf ihr üppiges Dekolletee vollends freilegen.

„Sssh!", zischte ich ihr zu, ging sicher, dass Jamie noch schlief, presste einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe und richtete mich auf. „Das ist wirklich sehr unvernünftig von Ihnen!", tadelte sie mich mit unverminderter Lautstärke, sodass sich Jamie leicht zu regen begann. Ich seufzte bekümmert, als er müde die dunklen Augen aufschlug, die vom Schlaf noch ganz klein waren. „Hey...", murmelte ich und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Ich hatte mich an das unangenehme Spannen auf meiner Wange gewöhnt und auch an den Schmerz, den jede kleine Regung meiner Gesichtsmuskeln verursachte.

„Mommy?" Es brach mir das Herz, als ich seine noch recht hohe, aber vom Schlaf heisere Stimme hörte.

„Ja, Schätzchen, ich bin hier..." Meine Hand strich über sein Gesicht, fuhr das mir so vertraute Profil nach, die leicht gewölbte Stirn, die lange, schmale Nase, die weichen, vollen Lippen.

„Mein Hals tut weh...", murmelte er in diesem schwachen, hilflosen Tonfall, der gar nicht zu seiner sonst so ausgelassenen Art passen wollte. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, zwang so erneut aufwallende Tränen zurück. Es würde ihn verwirren und verängstigen, mich weinen zu sehen, und keines von beidem sollte mein Werk sein.

„Ich weiß, Babe", redete ich ihm gut zu, „deswegen trägst du dieses Ding hier...es hilft und stützt deinen Hals." Er blinzelte mich fragend an und fragte dann: „Aber warum tut er überhaupt weh?"

Schwester Audrey räusperte sich unüberhörbar hinter mir und ließ ein mahnendes und gedehntes „Dr. Clementine..." folgen, das mich kurzzeitig entnervt die Augen schließen ließ, ehe ich mich zu ihr umdrehte: „Schon gut, Audrey, seien Sie so freundlich und gestatten Sie mir fünf Minuten mit meinem Sohn. Sie können solange Ihre Stippvisite bei anderen Patienten fortführen." Sie schien in Betracht zu ziehen, Widerworte einzulegen, wusste aber gleichermaßen, dass sie damit bei mir auf Granit biss. Sie musste meine Anweisungen nicht befolgen, schließlich war ich als Patient und Besuch hier und im Moment keine Chirurgin im Dienst, aber sie kannte mich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es nur unnötig Kraft und Nerven kostete, sich mit mir anzulegen. Seufzend und irgendetwas unverständlich vor sich hinmurmelnd zog sie ab und gewährte mir ein wenig Zeit mit Jamie, dem ich mich wieder zuwandte.

„Du und Daddy hattet einen Autounfall. Dabei ist dein Kopf sehr, sehr heftig herumgeschleudert worden. Dein Hals wird von vielen kleinen Wirbeln gestützt, die durch den Aufprall gestaucht wurden...das ist das, was dir so wehtut. Du wirst erstmal deinen Kopf eine ganze Zeit nicht drehen können, aber schon nach ein paar Tagen oder Wochen bekommst du das Ding hier wieder los, je nachdem, wie sich deine Wirbel erholen."

Jamie sah mich lange an und fragte dann: „Ich weiß gar nichts mehr...ich weiß nur, dass Daddy auf einmal ganz doll gebremst und laut geflucht hat. Geht es ihm gut?"

Ich schluckte, dachte daran, was mir Karen über seinen Zustand gesagt hatte, und sagte: „Leider nicht so gut wie dir...er hat sich ziemlich wehgetan und wird daher länger hier bleiben müssen als du. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Jede Menge tolle Ärzte passen auf ihn auf und machen ihn wieder gesund. Wenn es ihm etwas besser geht, darfst du ihn sicher besuchen!" Ich konnte nicht aus seinen Zügen herauslesen, ob er sich mit der Antwort zufrieden gab, aber zumindest stellte er keine Fragen mehr, bis er zu meiner Überraschung die Hand hob und das Pflaster auf meiner Wange anfasste. „Du bist doch gar nicht mitgefahren, Mommy. Warum hast du dir denn auch wehgetan?"

Das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen gefror. Ein Schatten breitete sich in meinem Unterbewusstsein aus, den ich nur mühselig zurückdrängen konnte.

„Ich war ein bisschen unvorsichtig. Es ist aber nichts weiter, nur ein paar Schrammen." Es war schlimm, was man dem eigenen Kind vorheuchelte und weismachte. Aber hätte ich einem Neunjährigen brühwarm auftischen sollen, dass er letzte Nacht fast Halbwaise geworden wäre? Dass mich ein verrückter und gefährlicher Mann ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund beinahe getötet hätte?

„Bleibst du bei mir?" Jamies braune Augen sahen mich durchdringend an, in ihnen lag noch so viel Unschuld, so viel Naivität. Wie oft hatte ich ihm schon versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben und wie oft hatte ich ihn daraufhin enttäuscht?

„Ich darf nicht die ganze Zeit über bei dir bleiben, weil sich Ärzte und Krankenschwestern um dich kümmern, solange du hier bist. Aber ich bleibe nicht lange weg!" Ihm schien meine Antwort nicht so sehr zu gefallen wie ein uneingeschränktes _‚Ja'_, aber zumindest beruhigte es ihn.

„Bist du böse auf mich, Mommy?", fragte er und warf mich damit völlig aus der Bahn. „Was? Nein! Wieso sollte ich?" Meine Hand umfasste die seine und drückte sie fest, ehe ich sie an meinen Mund führte und einen kleinen Kuss darauf tupfte. „Weil ich mit Daddy mitgegangen bin."

Da war es also. Die ersten Anzeichen dafür, wie sehr Jamie unter unserer Scheidung zu leiden hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, nur weil er bei Michael war oder einen Tag bei mir verbrachte. Es deutete sich allerdings an, dass ihn unsere Trennung weitaus mehr beschäftigte, als er bisher hatte durchblicken lassen. Dabei standen wir noch nicht einmal am Anfang des Papierkriegs. Der erste Schritt war eine räumliche Trennung gewesen. Ich hatte geglaubt, Jamie wäre damit zurechtgekommen, aber wie so viele Dinge war mir sein Kummer entgangen. Ich war viel zu sehr mit meiner eigenen Wut, mit meinem Frust beschäftigt gewesen, ohne in Betracht zu ziehen, dass mein Sohn unsere Entscheidung nicht mit halb so viel Fassung trug wie er vorgab. Was hatte ich von ihm erwartet? Er war neun, nicht neunzehn. Ganz egal wie hässlich eine Trennung für beide Parteien sein würde, die, die den größten Schlamassel auszubaden hatten, waren immer die Kinder. Geteiltes Sorgerecht hieß geteilte Adressen, geteilte Wochenenden, geteilte Geburtstage. Jamie mochte das ganze Ausmaß noch nicht abschätzen können, aber er bekam einen Vorgeschmack geliefert.

„Hör mir mal zu, mein Schatz, ja?" Ich umfasste seine Hand fester, strich sanft darüber und sah ihm in die Augen. „Dass ich und Daddy nicht mehr miteinander auskommen, heißt nicht, dass du für irgendeinen von uns Partei ergreifen musst. Wir haben dich beide lieb, Jamie. Und wir wissen auch, dass du uns beide sehr lieb hast. Deshalb wird weder Daddy böse sein, weil du bei mir bist, noch ich böse sein, wenn du bei Daddy bist, ok?" Nein, ich würde wirklich nicht wütend auf Jamie sein. Auf Michael allerdings schon, wenn er noch einmal auf die Idee kommen sollte, ohne jede Vorwarnung meinen Sohn zu entführen.

„Ok, Mommy", erwiderte er müde, aber ich konnte ihm noch immer kein Lächeln entlocken. Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit her zu sein, seit ich ihn lachen gesehen hatte. „Hey, Jamie, wenn du wieder gesund bist, gehen wir zu einem Spiel der Gotham Goliaths und du kriegst so viele Hot Dogs, wie du essen kannst. Klingt das gut?" Er lächelte immer noch nicht, aber zumindest verblasste für einen Augenblick der Schatten in seinen Augen.

„Mit Ketchup?" Er schien skeptisch zu sein, was ich ihm nicht verübeln konnte. Oft genug hatte ich ihn enttäuschen müssen, wenn ich ihm zuvor versprochen hatte, mit ihm etwas zu unternehmen. Entweder war die Arbeit dazwischen gekommen oder etwas anderes. Aber meistens die Arbeit.

„So viel Ketchup, wie du willst", lachte ich und zerwühlte sein Haar, was er mit einem Nasenrümpfen und dem Schatten eines Lächelns quittierte. „Ich hab dich lieb, mein Schatz. Vergiss das nie!", murmelte ich, während meine Finger zärtlich seine Wange liebkoste.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mom."

Ich lächelte und erhob mich. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Du bekommst gleich Frühstück und wenn du mal musst, sagst du einer der Schwestern Bescheid!" Er nickte und sah mich mit seinen unergründlichen braunen Augen an. Ich fragte mich, was sich hinter ihnen abspielte, woran er dachte. Ich hoffte, dass es Gedanken eines Neunjährigen waren und er sich nicht mit Sorgen herumplagte, die ein Kinderherz kaum beherbergen konnte. Nur schweren Herzens ließ ich ihn zurück, aber eine grimmig dreinschauende Audrey vermittelte mir, dass ich genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gegangen war.

Ich durchquerte die Flure, fühlte mich unwohl in meiner Patientenkluft und überlegte schon, ob ich zu meinem Spind gegen und mich umziehen sollte. Ich fühlte mich besser. Sicher, ich konnte noch keine Bäume ausreißen, aber mein Kreislauf war stabil und ich hatte auch nicht mehr das Gefühl, jeden Moment in Panik oder Tränen auszubrechen. Das Gespräch mit Jamie hatte mich gestärkt. Und wenn ich mich hier, im Metropolitan Hospital, meinem eigentlichen Zuhause, nicht wohl fühlte, wo sollte es mir dann gelingen, mich wieder von den Strapazen zu erholen? Auf halbem Weg zu den Umkleideräumen fing mich Karen ab, wahrscheinlich, um nach der Nachtschicht nach Hause zu ihrem Mann zu fahren. Warum eine Frau wie sie ihre Zeit mit einer Ehe verschwendete, war mir ein Rätsel. Aber vielleicht hatten ihr Beispiele wie ich noch nicht deutlich genug vor Augen geführt, dass in unserem Job Karriere und die perfekte Beziehung nicht zusammen funktionierten. Eine Seite hatte immer darunter zu leiden, und zumeist war es die private. Entweder arrangierte sich ihr Macker damit oder aber auch ihr Ehering war nur mehr Dekoration.

„El...warum schleichst du hier herum? Du sollst dich doch schonen!", rief sie aus, als sie mich entdeckte. Wie ein Kind, das verbotenerweise beim Naschen ertappt worden war, blieb ich stehen, um mir die nächste Standpauke abzuholen. Aber Karen war erstaunlich ruhig, als sie mir gegenüberstand. Die Schicht hatte sie offensichtlich so sehr geschlaucht, dass sie selbst zu müde war, um den Besserwisser heraushängen zu lassen. „Es geht mir gut...ich muss was tun...wenn ich den ganzen Tag im Bett liege und die Wand anstarre...", ich brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Es ging mir nicht darum, dass ich mich langweilte, sondern dass ich ohne Beschäftigung zu viel nachdachte. Es hatte noch nie eine Zeit gegeben, in der ich weniger ins Grübeln verfallen wollte. „Wie lange hast du geschlafen? Drei Stunden? Vier?" Genau genommen waren es zweieinhalb gewesen, aber das musste ich ihr nicht unter die Nase reiben.

Karen seufzte und rieb sich über die Stirn, winkte dann ab. „In deinem Zustand wird dir niemand ein Skalpell überlassen, El, das sollte dir klar sein." Ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, kreuzte Woods eiligen Schrittes unseren Weg und donnerte mit tiefer Stimme: „Clementine! Sie sind ja immer noch hier! Gehören Sie zur Einrichtung?" Seine Glatze fing das Licht der Neonröhren auf und ähnelte dabei einer glatt polierten Bowlingkugel. In seinen Händen lag ein Stapel Krankenblätter, die er hastig durchschaute. „Nein, ich...würde mich nur gern nützlich machen..."

„Fein", meinte Woods und klappte die Krankenakten zu, schenkte mir einen kurzen Blick und blaffte: „Entweder Sie gehen gleich in die Pathologie runter, weil sie aussehen wie eine verdammte Leiche, oder aber Sie fahren nach Hause und schlafen sich aus." Damit stapfte er von dannen und reagierte auf die Ausrufe seines Namens nur mit: „Gehen Sie nach Hause, Clementine. Sie sehen scheiße aus."

Worte wie diese aus Woods Mund hatten keinen Seltenheitswert, daher überraschten sie mich auch nicht wirklich.

„Ohne dir zunahe treten zu wollen – und du weißt, dass ich so was sonst nie sage... – aber Woods hat Recht", pflichtete ihm Karen bei und legte die Hand um meine gesunde Schulter. „Geh nach Hause, schlaf dich aus...komm danach meinetwegen wieder, wenn du fit genug bist...aber...", ihren Worten folgte eine wenig schmeichelhafte Musterung, „...geh nach Hause. Es wird dir gut tun, ein bisschen Abstand zu gewinnen."

Hätte ich gewusst, wie daneben sie mit diesen Worten liegen sollte, hätte ich selbst das Krankenbett meinen eigenen vier Wänden vorgezogen.

-----

Die hohen Wände des Wohnungsflurs verstärkten das Klirren meiner Schlüssel, die mit einem gezielten Wurf auf der Kommode landeten, trugen deren Echo durch mein Apartment. Ich lebte in einem klassischen Altbau, in dem alle Geräusche geisterhaft verstärkt und fort getragen wurden, ganz gleich, wie stark die Wohnung auch möbliert und zugestellt war. Meine Wohnung war eher spartanisch eingerichtet. Ich war keine pedantische Ordnungsfanatikerin, wie es so vielen meiner Kollegen nachgesagt wurde, aber ich war über all die vergangenen Jahre nicht oft genug hier gewesen, um mich wohnlicher einzurichten. Die große Ausnahme bildete da Jamies Zimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs. An dessen Wänden prangten bunte Poster seiner Idole, Baseballhandschuhe und Fahnen mit dem Wappen der Gotham Goliaths. Es war der einzige Raum, der wirklich unordentlich und chaotisch war, das einzige Zimmer, das den Eindruck erweckte, in ihm würde jemand leben. Seit Jahren hatte ich mir vorgenommen, mein Apartment mit ein paar Pflanzen auszuschmücken, hier und da Fotos und Bilder anzubringen oder den Parkettboden im Flur mit einem Teppich auszuschmücken, aber nichts davon hatte ich bisher auf die Reihe bekommen. Abgesehen davon, dass ich ohnehin kein Händchen für Dekorationen hatte, hatte mir die Zeit gefehlt. Wann immer ich nach Hause kam in die Wohnung, in der ich schon seit acht Jahren lebte, wurde ich daran erinnert, wie wenig Zeit ich hier verbrachte und wie fremd mir dieser Ort eigentlich war.

Seufzend ließ ich meinen Rucksack in meine Armbeuge rutschen und starrte in den dunklen Korridor, der sich wie der schwarze Schlund eines Ungeheuers vor mir erstreckte. Einige Momente lang starrte ich in die Dunkelheit, bis sie mich zu sehr an die schattige Gasse erinnerte, in der ich dem Joker begegnet war. Ich tastete hastig nach dem Lichtschalter und ertappt mich dabei, wie ich lang anhaltend ausatmete, während über mir der Deckenstrahler ansprang und den gesamten Korridor ausleuchtete, ihn so seiner imaginären Dämonen beraubte.

Ich hatte mich nur widerwillig dazu überreden lassen, nach Hause zu fahren und bereute es jetzt schon wieder, dem Rat gefolgt zu sein, als ich allein in dem Flur stand und mir bewusst wurde, wie allein ich eigentlich war. Ich wollte schlafen, nichts anderes, und dazu brauchte ich nicht zwingend Gesellschaft. Aber dennoch konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass ich mich entschieden sicherer gefühlt hätte, wenn ich jemanden in meiner Nähe gewusst hätte. Jemanden, dem ich vertraute. Die Geschäftigkeit und Hektik des Krankenhauses hatte den entscheidenden Vorteil, dass sie mir das Gefühl von Einsamkeit und somit die Gelegenheit nahm, ins Grübeln zu geraten. Hier aber war ich allein und dem Gefühl ausgesetzt, die Wände hätten Augen, mit denen sie mich misstrauisch beobachteten.

„Willkommen zu Hause", murmelte ich, streifte meine dünne Windjacke ab, verhedderte mich mit dem Verband meines rechten Arms und fluchte leise, als der Ärmel endlich nachgab. Ich würde duschen, schlafen und nachdem ich etwas gegessen hatte, wieder ins Metropolitan zurückkehren. Es war irrational und paranoid, sich zu fürchten. Es war helllichter Tag und dieser verrückte Joker hatte mit Sicherheit andere Sorgen, als einer neurotischen Ärztin aufzulauern. Abgesehen davon, dass er nicht wissen konnte, wo ich wohnte. Es gab nichts, wovor ich mich fürchten musste. Ich war allein, ja, aber ich war auch sicher.

Ich machte einige unsichere Schritte vorwärts und konnte mich nicht dagegen erwehren, dass eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen erblühte, als die Dielen jeden meiner Schritte mit einem gequälten Knarren quittierten. Ich passierte den Flur, und öffnete alle Türen, spähte hinein. Ich wusste nicht, was ich zu erblicken erhoffte oder eher befürchtete, aber es war ein ängstlicher Zwang, zu überprüfen, ob ich wirklich allein hier war. Das Apartment war verschlossen gewesen, wie ich es vor Antritt meiner Doppelschicht zurückgelassen hatte, alles war noch an seinem angestammten Platz, sogar der weiße Kaffeebecher, aus dem nach einer unsanften Kollision mit dem Küchenboden eine kleine Kerbe herausgeplatzt war und auf dem in schwarzen Lettern geschrieben stand: _‚Instant human, just add coffee!'_ Ich war so in Eile gewesen, dass ich einen kleinen Schluck in der Tasse zurückgelassen hatte.

Ich trat an die Spüle heran, zog die Gardine ein wenig zur Seite, um mehr Licht in den Raum zu lassen. Die Luft stand vor Hitze, wälzte sich mit träger Schwüle durch die Stadt, während sich am Himmel Gewitterwolken zusammenbrauten, die dem Sonnenlicht nicht viel Durchlass gewährten.

Irgendwo hinter mir knarrte es leise, kaum hörbar. Ich wirbelte erschrocken herum, stieß die Tasse um, die vollends in alle Einzelteile zerbrach und ihre Scherben in einem kleinen See aus kaltem Kaffee ertränkte. Ich hielt die Luft an, augenblicklich schlug mir das Herz bis zum Halse, bis ich realisierte, dass das Knarren nicht etwa aus meiner Wohnung, sondern der darüber liegenden stammte. Ich schloss die Augen und schalt mich albern. Der Apartmentblock war schon immer recht hellhörig gewesen, was mir oftmals Ärger eingehandelt hatte, wenn Jamie seinen Baseball aus Langeweile gegen die Nachbarwände geworfen und gefangen hatte. Meine Nerven waren nicht mehr die stärksten, wenn ich schon Gespenster hörte.

Ich bückte mich und sammelte die Scherben auf, wischte die kleine braune Kaffeelache mit einem Lappen weg und begab mich anschließend ins Badezimmer, um mich zu waschen. Ich duschte, doch nicht ohne zuvor den Spiegel mit einem Handtuch abzudecken. Es machte mich nervös, mein eigenes Spiegelbild aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten. Vielleicht fürchtete ich mich unterbewusst, etwas anderes in der Reflexion zu entdecken, einen Schatten, eine Silhouette...das verzerrte, groteske Lächeln eines düsteren Clowns.

Meine Fantasie schien dazu aufgelegt zu sein, mir Streiche zu spielen. Das Prasseln des Wassers gegen den Duschvorhang, das gutturale Brodeln, als es in den Strudel des Abflusses gesogen wurde und das unaufhörliche Knirschen der Dielen über mir bildeten eine Geräuschkulisse, die Phantomklänge gebar. Das Gurgeln des ablaufenden Wassers ähnelte plötzlich dem tiefen Glucksen gehässig anschwellenden Gelächters, das hohe Klimpern der Wassertropfen hatte auf einmal eine Art metallischen Unterton, so als würde eine Messerklinge klickend gegen einen glatten Untergrund schlagen und das Rauschen, das der Duschkopf kreierte, glich dem zischelnden Züngeln, das sich der Joker auf eine unnachahmliche Art und Weise zueigen gemacht hatte.

Ich stellte nach einer Viertelstunde das Wasser ab, trocknete mich und mied den Blick in den Spiegel. In der Küche hatte ich meinen Rucksack zurückgelassen, in dem ich die Schlaftabletten verstaut hatte, die mir Karen verschrieben hatte. Ich schluckte zwei davon herunter, spülte mit ein wenig Leitungswasser nach und trottete in mein Schlafzimmer.

Schlafen. Ich musste schlafen, die Hirngespinste aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Die Medikamente halfen mir dabei, machten mich schläfrig, obwohl mein Geist aufgrund meiner an Paranoia grenzenden Unruhe hellwach zu sein schien.

Ich begnügte mich damit, mir nur einen Slip anzuziehen und legte mich in mein Bett, zog die Decke, nicht mehr als ein Laken, über meine Schultern und wartete darauf, dass das Mittel seine Wirkung entfaltete. Eine halbe Stunde später war ich eingeschlafen. Das Methyprylon wirkte schnell und gut. Ich schlief fast zehn Stunden durch und wurde von Träumen verschont. Kein Brummschädel, als ich irgendwann zum späten Nachmittag aufwachte, kein Gefühl, gleich verdursten zu müssen. Die Sonne war gen Westen gewandert, drang mühselig durch die halb geöffnete Jalousie meines Schlafzimmerfensters und tünchte den ganzen Raum in einen bronzeartigen Farbton, der mit schwerem Grau durchsetzt war. Irgendwo hinter der Fensterscheibe heulten Sirenen, innerhalb aber war es das Klingeln meines Telefons, das die Stille meines einsamen Apartments harsch zerschnitt.

Ich stöhnte, legte den Handrücken auf meine Stirn und atmete tief durch. Ich wollte mit niemandem sprechen, wollte nicht aufstehen müssen, aber sowohl meine Vernunft als auch meine Blase, die einer Entleerung bedurfte, hielten dagegen. Und so schwang ich mich aus meinem Bett, noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber wach und orientiert genug, um zu wissen, wo ich mich befand und zu welcher Uhrzeit. Die Hartnäckigkeit meines Anrufers erstaunte mich. Es klingelte zum zwölften Mal, als ich in den Flur hinaustrat, erst nach fünfzehnmaligem Rufen schaltete sich mein Anrufbeantworter ein, was in diesem Fall unmöglich war. Das rote Lämpchen, das mir signalisierte, dass mein Nachrichtenspeicher randvoll war, blinkte mit widerstrebender Routine. Ich stutzte, runzelte staunend die Stirn.

Das letzte Mal, dass mein Anrufbeantworter derartig überlastet gewesen war, war in jenen Tagen gewesen, in denen ich mit Michael nur noch über giftige Mitteilungen auf der Mailbox kommuniziert hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich gerade herausgefunden, dass er seit Monaten eine Affäre hatte und hatte ihn achtkantig herausgeworfen. Damals waren noch all seine Besitztümer hier gewesen und er hatte mir die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil er plötzlich Ansprüche auf Möbelstücke stellte, die wir gemeinsam ausgesucht und bezahlt hatten. Es war lächerlich gewesen, geradezu die Generalprobe für einen erstklassigen Rosenkrieg. Zumindest diese Kurve hatten wir dann doch noch gekriegt.

Ich war zu benommen, um den Anruf zu beantworten, der letztlich doch verstummte. Als ich mich hingelegt hatte, war noch keine einzige Nachricht auf dem Band gewesen. Wer hatte in den Stunden, in denen ich tief und fest geschlafen hatte, so einen Telefonterror betrieben? Ich blieb unentschlossen vor dem Gerät stehen. Es kostete mich Überwindung, die entsprechende Taste zu drücken, die die Nachrichten nacheinander abrief. Schuld daran war der alberne Teil meines traumatisierten Kleinhirns, der steif und fest darauf beharrte, dass ich noch lange nicht aus dem Schneider war, was die Geschichte mit dem Joker anging. Dass noch längst nicht alles abgehakt war, nur weil ich der Polizei gegenüber meine Aussage gemacht hatte.

Mit Unbehagen hörte ich die erste Nachricht an. Sie stammte von meiner neuen Busenfreundin, Detective Munroe: „Dr. Clementine, hier spricht Detective Munroe...wir können noch keine Entwarnung geben, was den Joker betrifft. Ich rufe Sie an, weil der begründete Verdacht besteht, dass vertraute Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt sind. Gehen Sie zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nicht mehr an die Presse mit ihrer kleinen...Abenteuergeschichte. Es ist das Beste, wenn Sie sich so unscheinbar wie möglich verhalten." Wieder? Was meinte sie mit _‚nicht __**wieder**__ an die Presse gehen'_? Im Hintergrund hörte ich leises Telefonklingeln und Stimmen. Krankenhäuser schienen nicht die einzigen Orte zu sein, in denen es dieser Tage hektisch zuging. „Des Weiteren bitte ich Sie, die Stadt nicht zu verlassen, da Ihre Zeugenaussage von Relevanz ist, sollte es uns gelingen, den Joker dingfest zu machen."

Ihre letzte Aussage ließ es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter laufen. Es war nicht nur der Umstand, dass ihre felsenfeste Überzeugung, den Joker überhaupt festnehmen zu können ins Wanken geraten war, sondern dass ich für eine Zeugenaussage vorgesehen wurde, sollte ihm der Prozess gemacht werden. Der bloße Gedanke erfüllte mich mit Angst. Ich hätte es darauf schieben können, dass ich nur im Slip bekleidet in meiner gut klimatisierten Wohnung stand, aber ich wusste es besser, woher die Gänsehaut stammte, die jeden Millimeter meines Körpers für sich beanspruchte und sich wie ein Virus ausbreitete. Ich hatte bislang nicht darüber nachgedacht, Gotham zu verlassen und würde es auch nicht tun, aber dass sie von an die Öffentlichkeit geratenen Informationen sprach, trug nicht gerade zu meiner Beruhigung bei. Entweder war man im Polizeipräsidium zu lax mit den vertraulichen Fakten umgegangen, oder aber Karen hatte ihre verdammte Klappe nicht halten können.

Ehe ich mich versah, sprang der Anrufbeantworter zur nächsten Nachricht. „Hallo Dr. Clementine. Hier spricht Eugene Bowers vom Gotham Herald." Ich hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und lauschte der unangenehm schmierigen Stimme, die aus dem Gerät tönte. „Ich würde mich gern mit Ihnen über Ihre Begegnung mit dem Joker unterhalten. Hätten Sie Interesse an einem gut vergüteten Exklusivinterview? Bitte rufen Sie mich zurück. Sie erreichen mich unter 555-72..."

Ich hörte nicht mehr zu, sondern stapfte aufgebracht in mein Schlafzimmer zurück, um mich anzuziehen. Das Band fuhr indes fort, die eingegangenen Nachrichten abzuspielen. Die aufgezeichneten Stimmen hallten durch meine Wohnung, eine war mir fremder als die andere. Einzig die Verlage, für die sie anriefen, waren mir bekannt. Gotham Daily Courier, Gotham Telegraph, Gotham Daily News...sogar das Fernsehen hatte dreimal versucht, mich zu erreichen. Kein Wunder, dass Zeugen von Verbrechen nicht lange in dieser Stadt überlebten, wenn jedem Schmierblatt daran gelegen war, deren Mitwisserschaft publik zu machen. Genauso gut hätte man mich mit einem roten Punkt auf Rücken und Brust markieren können, um mein Dasein als Zielscheibe zu vollenden.

Meine schmerzenden Glieder und die Müdigkeit, die noch immer in meinen Knochen innewohnte, waren kurzzeitig in Vergessenheit geraten und hatten einer rasenden Wut Platz gemacht. Glaubten diese Pressefuzzis wirklich, ich würde ihnen gegenüber aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, was es mit meiner Begegnung mit dem Joker auf sich hatte? Erwarteten sie irgendeine heldenhafte Geschichte meinerseits, eine spektakuläre Flucht aus den Fängen eines geisteskranken Killers? Kannte die Sensationsgeilheit dieser Leute denn gar keine Grenzen? Ich wunderte mich nicht darüber, woher diese Menschen meine Telefonnummer hatten, ich war im Telefonbuch aufgeführt, weil es bislang keinen Grund gegeben hatte, meine Nummer sperren zu lassen. Wenn das hier erst der Anfang war, die Vorhut einer Lawine, die mich unter sich begraben würde, würde sich das schnellstmöglich ändern.

Ich zog ein graues Kapuzensweatshirt über, während über Gotham ferner Donner grollte. Die Hitzewelle der vergangenen Tage wollte sich in einem kraftvollen Gewitter entladen und mir sollte das nur recht sein. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, all meinen angestauten Ärger, meine Frustration und Angst, all die innere Spannung, die mich zu zerreißen drohte, ebenfalls entladen und auslassen zu können, doch mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mein Päckchen mit Fassung zu tragen.

Ich passierte die Küche, griff mir einen Apfel als Wegzehrung, verstaute meine Schlüssel in der Hosentasche und war fest entschlossen, ins Krankenhaus zurückzukehren, doch diesmal nicht wieder als Patient. Wenn ich nicht arbeiten durfte, würde ich wenigstens bei Jamie bleiben können und vielleicht auch nach Michael sehen. Sein Unfall brachte mich nicht etwa dazu, so viel Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden, dass ich dazu bereit war, ihm alles zu verzeihen, was er getan hatte, aber sein Zustand ließ mich natürlich nicht kalt. Er war Jamies Vater und auch wenn wir nicht mehr zusammen waren, war er doch zu einem bestimmten Teil meine Familie. Nicht nur der Ehering erinnerte mich daran. Auch wenn unsere Scheidung so gut wie durch war, war es für mich ein befremdliches Gefühl, ihn nicht mehr am Finger zu tragen. Es fehlte etwas. Ich trug ihn daher mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Sentimentalität.

Ich hatte gerade meinen Rucksack geschultert, den Verband von meinem Kopf gezogen und die Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, als das Telefon erneut klingelte. Ich nahm den Hörer ab, hörte nur etwas von Gotham Times und legte auf. Man gewährte mir nur etwa zehn Sekunden Stille, bis es der ominöse Anrufer ein zweites Mal versuchte. Ich bückte mich und zog kurzerhand das Telefonkabel aus der Wand, woraufhin das nervtötende Klingeln erstarb.

War es wirklich Karen gewesen, die getratscht hatte? Waren wie bei einer Kettenreaktion Dominosteine umgefallen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass die Presse von dem Zwischenfall Wind bekommen hatte? Ich konnte mir zig interessantere Sensationsreportagen vorstellen, mit denen sie ihr Geld scheffeln konnten. Interviews mit den Überlebenden von dem Fährendrama zum Beispiel. Aber wahrscheinlich reizte sie der Gedanke, dass ich dem Joker nahe gewesen war, ihn behandelt hatte...und trotzdem noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Ich verschwendete nicht den geringsten Gedanken daran, mich zu einem Interview herzugeben. Ich war ein Mensch, keine Story. Mein Leben eignete sich nicht für melodramatische Berichterstattung. Wäre es eine Daily Soap gewesen, hätten die schlechten Einschaltquoten den Sender in den Ruin getrieben.

Ich nahm mir vor, Karen zur Rede zu stellen, und hastete dann die Treppen hinunter. Ich wohnte nicht weit genug von der Klinik entfernt, als dass es sich für mich gelohnt hätte, ein eigenes Auto zu benutzen. Stattdessen fuhr ich tagein, tagaus mit der Hochbahn, die nach dem Unglück vor einigen Monaten wieder vollständig aufgebaut worden war. Ich sparte nicht nur Zeit und Geld, sondern auch Nerven, auch wenn die Hochbahn an manchen Tagen proppenvoll war. Mit ihr zu fahren versprach weitaus mehr Komfort, als sich in den hektischen Großstadtverkehr zu stürzen. Die Bahn durchquerte ratternd die Innenstadt, ihrer weitgehend farblosen Innenausstattung wurden die letzten bunten Akzente genommen, als der Himmel zunehmend eine bleierne Färbung gewann. Das Donnergrollen erklang aus näherer Distanz, übertönte sogar das Poltern der Räder im Gleisbett. Einzelne Tropfen begannen die Scheiben zu besprenkeln und ein willkürliches Streifenmuster auf das Glas zu malen. Außen hatten sich Graffitikünstler mit ihrer fragwürdigen Kunst an der Verschönerung der grauen Wagen versucht, dreckverschmierte rote Schlieren malten verschnörkelte Buchstaben in Spiegelschrift an die Fenster.

Ich stieg mit dem Pulk aus, fühlte mich in der Masse wohl, war nicht mehr als Treibgut in einem Strom, mit dem Unterschied, dass ich wusste, wo ich stranden würde. Der Regen nahm zu, vereinzelt zuckten Blitze aus dem Wolkengewebe heraus, traten wie ein komplexes Aderngeflecht grellweiß auf dem grauen, regenschwangeren Himmel hervor. Um mich herum rannten die Leute fluchend vor dem Niederschlag davon, viele spannten die Schirme, andere begnügten sich mit zusammengefalteten Zeitungen als Kopfbedeckung. Mir aber war es egal. Ich hatte nichts gegen Regen, aber das mochte mit meiner fehlenden Eitelkeit zusammenhängen.

Ich war triefend nass, als ich in die Notaufnahme stapfte und wappnete mich mental dafür, Karen zur Rede zu stellen, als ich einen weiteren Blitz sah, doch dieser war mir allein gewidmet und traf mich mit blendender Wucht. Zwei Männer stürmten auf mich zu, der eine hatte eine Kamera um den Hals hängen, der andere hatte eine Art Ausweis an der Brusttasche kleben. Noch ehe ich lesen konnte, was darauf geschrieben stand, blitzte es erneut, sodass ich viele kleine helle Punkte vor meinen Augen sah. „Hey, was zum...?", brachte ich hervor. „Dr. Clementine, Sie haben eine Begegnung mit dem Joker überlebt! Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Stellen Sie dieses Scheißding endlich ab!", hielt ich dagegen und hielt meinen linken Arm schützend vor mein Gesicht, als es abermals blitzte.

„Sie sollen dem Joker das Leben gerettet haben, ist das korrekt?" Ich wollte weitergehen, doch der Fotograf erwies sich als besonders hartnäckiges Exemplar. Wieder und wieder schoss er Fotos von mir, während sein Kollege immer wieder Fragen auf mich abschoss, ohne auch nur eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Wie schwer war er verletzt? Wird er für Gotham weiterhin eine Bedrohung darstellen? Warum hat er Sie verschont?" Ich hatte mit so einem Auflauf nicht gerechnet und schlug wütend die Kamera nieder, als diese wieder blitzte.

„Lassen Sie das!", gellte ich und schob mich immer näher in Richtung Empfang, spürte mit wachsendem Unbehagen die vielen Blicke auf mir ruhen.

„Können Sie es mit Ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, einen psychopathischen Massenmörder versorgt zu haben?"

„Kein Kommentar", hielt ich dagegen und wiederholte es mit unmissverständlichem Nachdruck, als er zu einer neuen Frage anhob: „_Kein Kommentar_!"

„Was geht hier vor sich?" Es war Dr. Woods Stimme, so angenehm wie das Geräusch über Schiefer kratzender Fingernägel. Er trat aus einem Pulk schaulustiger Mitarbeiter und Patienten hervor und baute seine große Gestalt respektheischend auf. Seine Glatze sammelte das Licht der Neonröhren zu einem Kranz, beinahe so wie ein Heiligenschein lag es koronenartig auf seinem Kopf.

„Diese Leute lauern mir auf", erklärte ich und warf den Schmierfinken einen missbilligenden Blick zu, den der Fotograf dreist in einem Bild festhielt. Ich wollte ihm dafür an die Gurgel gehen, wollte ihm die beschissene Kamera aus der Hand schlagen, aber Woods schritt ein und hielt mich am langen Arm zurück. „Sicherheitsdienst! Kümmern Sie sich um unsere unerwünschten Gäste!"

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wartete ich, bis Sicherheitsmann Ralph die beiden Journalisten mehr oder weniger kooperativ nach draußen manövrierte und fing gleich die nächste verbale Ohrfeige vonseiten Dr. Woods ein: „Was soll das, Clementine? Bringen Sie jetzt schon Ihren persönlichen Fanclub mit zur Arbeit?" Seine grauen, beunruhigenden Augen taxierten mich mit unverhohlener Kälte und Verachtung. Dass ich keinen guten Stand bei ihm innehatte, war mir klar, aber dass er meinte, ich genösse die Aufmerksamkeit, die mir plötzlich zuteil wurde, beleidigte mich zutiefst.

„Ich hab damit nichts am Hut...die terrorisieren mich schon am Telefon." Woods begegnete meiner Gegenwehr mit wenig Mitgefühl. „Ich würde sagen, das haben Sie sich ganz allein zuzuschreiben. Jeder bis zur verdammten Putzfrau weiß mittlerweile Bescheid über ihre abenteuerliche Begegnung mit keinem geringeren als dem Joker. Wenn Sie so weitermachen, ranken sich bald ganz Mythen um Ihre Tapferkeit. Aber tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und verschonen Sie mich und mein Krankenhaus davon!"

Er stellte mich an der geschäftigsten Stelle des gesamten Krankenhauses bloß. Keine Frage, wenn man Unterhaltung während der Arbeit suchte, war man im Metropolitan Hospital an der richtigen Adresse. Ich verkniff mir die bissige Frage, ob jemand noch 3D-Brillen für die zahlreichen Zuschauer verteilen könnte und zügelte meinen Zorn nur mit viel Mühe. Wenn ich Woods jetzt pampig kam, handelte ich mir womöglich noch eine Abmahnung ein.

„Warum hab ich es mir selbst zuzuschreiben? Weil ich eine Aussage bei der Polizei gemacht habe?"

Der Glatzkopf verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich in Bewegung, wollte mich so wie ein lästiges Insekt abwimmeln. Hastigen Schrittes heftete ich mich an seine Fersen, wollte seine Äußerung so nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. „Dr. Woods, ich habe medizinische Versorgung gebraucht und war verpflichtet, eine Aussage zu machen, was hätte ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun sollen?"

Er stöhnte genervt auf und würdigte mich nicht einmal eines Seitenblickes. „Es nicht überall herumtratschen. Und jetzt kommen Sie mir nicht mit Traumabewältigung und dass Sie jemanden zum Reden gebraucht haben! Besuchen Sie die Kollegen in der psychiatrischen Abteilung, wenn Sie Redebedarf haben, aber streuen Sie nicht Klatsch und Tratsch um Ihre Person und wundern sich anschließend noch darüber, wenn das Theater eskaliert!"

Er machte zwischen seinen Ansagen kurz Halt, um einen CT-Antrag zu unterzeichnen und eine Schwester anzubrüllen, die mit einem Wagen voller OP-Besteck gegen einen Wagen, der mit Essensportionen bestückt war, stieß und den Inhalt auf den Boden verstreute.

„Ich habe mit niemandem darüber geredet!", hielt ich dagegen und sah mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm auf, wovon er sich nicht beeindrucken ließ.

„Ach, wirklich nicht?" Seine schroffe Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Nein!", bestätigte ich ihm.

„Erklären Sie mir jetzt, dass ein kleines Vögelchen Ihrer Unterhaltung mit der Polizei beigewohnt hat, um im Anschluss fröhlich zwitschernd durch das gesamte Krankenhaus zu flattern?" Woods war stehen geblieben und ich blieb ohne jedwede Argumente neben ihm still. Ich dachte voller Ärger an Karen, aber ich würde sie, selbst wenn sie entgegen ihres Versprechens herumgetratscht haben sollte, nicht anschwärzen. Woods hasste unprofessionelle Menschen, aber noch mehr hasste er unreife Petzen. Nicht nur Karen würde es auszubaden haben, wenn ich ihr Mitwissen in dieser Sache einräumte. Woods würde mir allenfalls vorwerfen, dass es meine Schuld war, es Karen überhaupt gesagt zu haben und damit wäre die Geschichte für ihn gegessen.

„Hören Sie, ich weiß nicht, wie das die Runde gemacht hat. Detective Munroe rief mich heute an und teilte mir mit, dass es genauso gut sein kann, dass ein Sicherheitsleck auf dem Revier dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Presse von der Sache Wind bekommen hat. Diese Journalisten haben ihre Quellen überall und..."

Woods ließ mich – ganz wie es seine Art war – nicht ausreden. „Hat es einen Grund, warum Sie mir damit gerade unglaublich auf den Sack gehen? Klären Sie Ihre prämenstrualen Probleme mit jemanden, den es interessiert."

Ich war Woods Sprüche schon gewohnt, ließ mich davon nicht einschüchtern, aber genauso gut wusste ich, dass ich mir keine ausfallenden Bemerkungen erlauben durfte. Woods war ranghöher als ich und hatte schon ganz andere Leute um ihre beruflichen Perspektiven gebracht.

„Ich bin hier, um zu arbeiten."

Er war schon weitergegangen, blieb aber auf meine Worte hin stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Löblich, Clementine, sehr löblich. Fragen Sie Jenson, der dürfte noch ein paar zu verlegende Katheter für Sie reserviert haben! Massenmörder haben wir heute leider keine im Angebot." Damit stolzierte er davon und ließ mich stehen.

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und entspannte sie wieder, als mein Bizeps gegen diese Bewegung Einspruch erhob. Ich hätte eine OP jetzt gut vertragen können, hätte diese innere Ruhe gebraucht, um meine Wut abzuschwächen, mich zu sammeln und auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Dieses ganze Tohuwabohu um den Joker und das zuletzt Geschehne drängte sich störend in meine nötige Routine, in die Ordnung, die ich in meinem Leben dringend nötig hatte. Ich tat mich schwer, mit ungewöhnlichen Situationen oder radikalen Veränderungen zurechtzukommen und solange ich meine Arbeit hatte, hatte ich mich immer dahin verflüchtigt, wenn andere Pfeiler meines Lebens einzustürzen drohten. Es mochte erbärmlich sein, wie ich vor der Traurigkeit meines Daseins die Augen verschloss, aber es half mir, weiterzumachen, Krisen durchzustehen, die sich in den letzten Jahren gehäuft hatten. Es mochte nicht der richtige Weg sein, meine Probleme zu meistern, mochte an Verdrängung grenzen, aber solange ich damit nicht auf die Schnauze flog, würde sich wohl nicht viel an meiner Marotte ändern.

Ich lief durch die Gänge, ignorierte die offensichtlichen neugierigen Blicke so gut es mir möglich war. Es fehlte nur noch, dass hinter meinem Rücken getuschelt und mit dem Finger auf mich gezeigt wurde. Dabei hatte ich doch noch nicht einmal etwas getan, was dieses Verhalten rechtfertigte. Ich war ein Opfer, kein Täter und ich hatte so gehandelt, wie es mir die Gesellschaft, in der ich lebte, vorschrieb. Weder hatte ich mich strafbar gemacht, noch gegen Vorschriften verstoßen, ich hatte ganz nach den Regeln gespielt. Warum kam mir jeder zweite Blick, der mir galt, wie ein verurteilender vor? Ich hatte mir nichts vorzuwerfen und würde auch nicht zulassen, dass man mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einredete.

An der Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem Jamie lag, blieb ich stehen, spähte durch die vergitterte Glasscheibe und lächelte erstmalig an diesem Tag, als ich meinen Sohn erblickte. Meine Hand legte sich um den Türknauf, drehte ihn auf und entschwand dann in der Tasche meines Pullovers. Jamie saß in seinem Bett und kaute gerade missmutig an einer spärlich belegten Scheibe Brot herum. „Hey, Großer", begrüßte ich ihn, setzte mich an sein Bett und ließ mich von ihm umarmen.

„Mommy, wo warst du so lange?"

Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange und betrachtete sein Abendessen. Es war genauso gesund wie geschmacksarm. „Tut mir leid, Süßer, aber ich musste dringend schlafen. Es ging mir nicht so gut. Und du? Hast du dich gelangweilt?" Ich schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, an das Spannen des Schnitts auf meiner Wange hatte ich mich schon gewöhnt. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sich der Mensch anpassen konnte. Erstaunlich und erschreckend.

„Eine Schwester hat mir ein Malbuch gebracht, aber das ist Kinderkram."

Ich verkniff mir ein Schmunzeln. „Ich kann dir ein paar Comics besorgen, wenn du magst." Darauf reagierte er mit mittelmäßiger Begeisterung. Er biss von dem Brot ab, kaute ohne großen Appetit und schaute sehr missmutig drein.

„Kann ich nicht rausgehen? Oder fernsehen?"

„Tut mir leid, aber du musst dich noch ausruhen, auch wenn du dich besser fühlst. Und die Zimmer mit Fernsehern sind leider restlos belegt. Aber ich denke, du musst nicht mehr lange hier bleiben", redete ich ermutigend auf ihn ein.

„Wie lange noch?" Geduld war nicht gerade seine Stärke. Das hatte er von seinem Vater und natürlich war es eine sehr kindliche Eigenschaft.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich schätze noch vier, fünf Tage..."

„Krieg ich dann auch dieses Ding hier los?" Er deutete unbestimmt auf die Halskrause und abermals musste ich ihn enttäuschen: „Die bleibt erstmal dran. Du willst doch wieder richtig gesund werden, oder nicht?" Er nickte, schlug aber demotiviert die Augen nieder. „Dann musst du deinem Körper auch die nötige Ruhe gönnen. Klar ist das nervig...aber hey...denk dran...wenn du jetzt durchhältst, gibt's ein Goliaths Spiel!", lockte ich ihn, was ihn immerhin wieder lächeln ließ. Ich hingegen hätte mir an die eigene Nase fassen müssen. Ich predigte ihm, sich zu erholen, wie es sein Körper einforderte, und selbst mutete ich mir mehr zu als vielleicht gut war. „Ich muss jetzt los...arbeiten."

Jamie quittierte das mit einem schwachen Nicken, schaute mich nicht an, sondern drehte die Brotscheibe gedankenverloren in seiner Hand. In solchen Momenten wünschte ich mir, Gedanken lesen zu können, selbst wenn mich die dadurch gewonnenen Erkenntnisse nicht erfreuten.

„Morgen besuchen wir Daddy, ok?", versuchte ich ihm etwas in Aussicht zu stellen, das ihn etwas freudiger stimmen würde. Allerdings würde sich seine Begeisterung in Grenzen halten, wenn er seinen Vater mit Schläuchen an Geräte angeschlossen vorfinden würde, nicht bei Bewusstsein, vorübergehend künstlich beatmet, bis die volle Funktion seiner Lungen wiederhergestellt war. Ein Teil von mir wollte Jamie diesen Anblick ersparen, aber im Grunde wusste ich, dass es sein innerstes Bedürfnis war, seinen Vater zu sehen. Vielleicht war er wirklich weitaus weniger Kind mehr, als ich dachte.

„Ich bringe dir deine Comics und höre mich um, wann du wieder nach Hause darfst." Dank der Schulferien musste ich mir wenigstens keine Gedanken darum machen, mich mit der Schule in Verbindung zu setzen. Wenn ich Jamie wegen Entführung entschuldigte, hätte ich bald die Polizei wegen ganz anderer Belange an der Backe.

„Ok, Mom." Wieder küsste ich ihn und erhob mich dann.

„Ich schau bald wieder bei dir vorbei. Iss brav dein Abendessen und schon dich, ja?" Er nickte mehr oder weniger enthusiastisch.

Als ich mich zum Gehen umwandte, sah ich Karen in der Tür stehen; ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre reifen Züge. Ich erwiderte es nicht, dachte daran, wie ich ihr Woods gegenüber auch noch Rückendeckung verschafft hatte, und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als ich ihr entgegen kam. „Hey, El...", begrüßte sie mich, doch ich würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes, beschränkte meine höflichen Umgangsformen auf ein gepresstes „Hey", während ich an ihr vorbeiging, um mich für die Arbeit umzuziehen. Karen folgte mir auf den Flur und lief mir hinterher, fast in einer eins zu eins Imitation von Woods und mir.

„El, warte doch mal...was ist denn los?" Die Begriffsstutzige zu spielen, sah ihr ähnlich. Als sie auch noch ihre von Adern übersäte Hand auf meiner Schulter ablegte, um mich zurückzuhalten, lief das Fass über. Ich wirbelte auf den Sohlen herum und schnauzte sie an: „Was los ist? Fragst du mich das ernsthaft?" Ich konnte mich selbst nicht sehen, aber meine braunen Augen mussten funkeln vor Rage. Karen hingegen schien perplex, verunsichert zog sie ihre Hand zurück und blinzelte mich an. „Ich kann nicht mehr durch dieses Krankenhaus gehen, ohne angeglotzt zu werden wie eine Zirkusattraktion, mir lauern sensationsgeile Journalisten auf, die Telefonterror betreiben und bei all dem muss ich mir auch noch von Woods vorwerfen lassen, selbst schuld an dieser Bredouille zu sein. **Das** ist los!"

Karen machte Trockenübungen im Sprechen und druckste herum: „El, das...tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht..." „...was das für Auswirkungen haben kann, wenn du deine Klappe nicht halten kannst??" Ich fuhr sie lauter an als beabsichtigt. Die schlanke, große Frau zuckte auf meine Worte hin wie bei einer Ohrfeige zusammen. „El, ich hab niemanden etwas gesagt!", beteuerte sie und schenkte mir einen filmreifen betroffenen Blick.

„Wer dann? Ich bin bestimmt nicht von Schwester zu Schwester gelaufen und habe von meiner unfreiwilligen Begegnung mit dem Joker erzählt." Die bloße Erwähnung seines Pseudonyms ließ mich erschauern. Es war mir schwer gefallen, Karen und der Polizei überhaupt irgendetwas zu erzählen, wie konnte man mir dann vorwerfen, mit dieser Sache hausieren gegangen zu sein? Natürlich hatte es Fragen aufgeworfen, warum ich mitten in meiner Schicht verschwunden und eine Stunde später blutüberströmt wieder aufgetaucht war, aber ich hätte dennoch gern ein Wörtchen mitzureden gehabt, was für Geschichten über mich kursierten.

„Ich weiß es nicht...ich...", Karen dachte nach, runzelte die Stirn und seufzte dann: „Der Taxifahrer...", kam ihr dann die Erleuchtung, die ich sogleich niederschmetterte: „Ach, ist der in die Klinik zurückgefahren und hat den Kollegen erzählt, was passiert ist? Karen, ich hab ihm nicht gesagt, wer mir das angetan hat. Das wusste nur die Polizei und du."

Sie sah mich einen Moment lang abwartend an und murmelte dann: „Du hast es noch nicht gesehen, stimmt's?" Meine gerunzelte Stirn genügte als Antwort, sodass mich die blonde Internistin am Arm beiseite zog und mich mit einem „Komm, ich zeig's dir" dazu aufforderte, ihr zu folgen. Ich passierte mit ihr die Notaufnahme und stieg in den Fahrstuhl zum Aufenthaltsraum im ersten Stock. Dort angekommen fand ich den kleinen Tisch über und über mit Zeitungen bedeckt vor.

„Die hier hat Ashley heute mitgebracht...und dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die ganze Belegschaft aufgeklärt war." Sie reichte mir ein Exemplar, das ich mit klopfendem Herzen aufschlug. Es handelte sich nur um eine sehr kleine Tageszeitung, kein renommiertes Blatt. Die Schlagzeile auf Seite 1 verlas: _**„Ärztin rettet Monster das Leben"**_

Darunter war ein Bild vom Joker, das der Aufnahme einer Überwachungskamera entstammte, und eines von mir in trauter Eintracht abgebildet. Es war das Foto, das auch in meinem Ausweis zu sehen war. Ich überflog nur die ersten Zeilen, dann musste ich mich dazu zwingen, mit dem Lesen aufzuhören.

‚_Dr. Elena Clementine, Chirurgin der Notaufnahme im Metropolitan Hospital, rettete in der vergangenen Nacht ihrer eigenen Aussage nach das Leben des Jokers. Sie gewährte ihm eine Notoperation, ohne die er nicht überlebt hätte. Im Anschluss ließ er sie ziehen. Die moralische Frage, die dieser Vorfall aufwirft, lautet: Warum rettete sie einem Massenmörder vorsätzlich das Leben und erhielt ihm so die Möglichkeit, Gotham weiterhin in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen?'_

Ich klappte die Zeitung zu und atmete tief durch. Mir wurde wieder schwindelig, und das, obwohl ich nur etwa ein Drittel des Artikels gelesen hatte. „Woher...? Das...das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", druckste ich herum und schleuderte das Käseblatt aufgebracht auf den Tisch zurück, wischte mir die Hände an meiner Jeans ab, als wäre ich eben in Berührung mit Gifteiche gekommen.

„Ich weiß...ich hab so viele Exemplare wie möglich aufgesammelt und weggeworfen, aber ich bin erst vor einer halben Stunde zur Schicht gekommen...der Schaden war also längst angerichtet."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, starrte den Berg Zeitungen an und ließ mich langsam auf dem Sofa nieder. Die Kopfschmerzen kehrten mit aller Heftigkeit zu mir zurück. Die Stelle, an der mich die Kugel des Jokers glücklicherweise nur gestreift hatte, begann zu schmerzen. „Aber...ich versteh das nicht...wie sind die an all diese Fakten gekommen? An mein Bild...an...die Informationen..." Ich war sprachlos, konnte nur wieder und wieder den Kopf schütteln.

„Ich weiß es nicht, El. Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab es niemandem erzählt."

„Er hat mich nicht ziehen lassen. _Er hat mich nicht ziehen lassen!_", wiederholte ich mit Nachdruck, entsetzt darüber, dass diese Lüge verbreitet worden war, die suggerierte, ich würde gemeinsame Sache mit diesem Verrückten machen. „Er hat auf mich geschossen! Dreimal! Er hätte mich überfahren, wenn ich nicht schnell genug gewesen wäre. Er hat mich nicht ziehen lassen!" Mein Tonfall wurde lauter, unbeherrschter, ungehalten.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Karen, die nicht so recht zu wissen schien, was sie sagen sollte. Langsam setzte sie sich neben mich auf das Sofa, rieb mit ihrer knochigen Hand tröstend über meinen Rücken. „Vielleicht kannst du rechtliche Schritte wegen Verleumdung einleiten?"

Ich lachte humorlos auf. „Ich glaub, sobald die Scheidung komplett durch sein wird, hab ich erst einmal genug von meinem Anwalt...was soll das bringen? Es hat sich, bis auf den Umstand, dass er mich nicht frei gelassen hat, alles so zugetragen...moralische Verwerflichkeit ist Auslegungssache, eine Wertung der Zeitung, Meinungsmache. Es wird genug Menschen geben, die mein Handeln ähnlich verwerflich erachten."

Karen schüttelte heftig den Kopf und hielt dagegen: „Er hat dich dazu gezwungen! Jeder hätte in deiner Position so gehandelt!" Das war nur zur Hälfte richtig. Natürlich hatte er die Waffe auf mich gerichtet, die genügend Druck aufgebaut hatte, um mich handeln zu lassen, aber nicht jeder hätte ihm das Leben gerettet. Auch ich hatte die Chance gehabt, ihn zu töten, und das schneller als er vielleicht den Abzug hätte betätigen können. Aber ich hatte es nicht getan. Ich war keine Mörderin und egal, wie stark man einen Menschen moralisch verurteilte, er war immer noch ein Mensch. Es war meine Pflicht gewesen, zu helfen, wie konnten diese Menschen mich jetzt dafür verurteilen? Wieso verschmähten sie Mörder und brutale Verbrecher, aber erwarteten, dass Gleiches mit Gleichem vergolten wurde? Waren die Zeiten der alten Parole _‚Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn' _nicht längst vorbei? Hatten wir nicht eine Gesellschaft aufgebaut, die jedem Menschen das Recht auf eine gerichtliche Verhandlung einräumte? Niemand durfte ohne Prozess für seine Taten bestraft werden. Aber dass ein Teil von Gothams Bevölkerung eine Art Bewunderung für Selbstjustiz hegte, war nicht zuletzt dank diesem Typen im Fledermauskostüm offensichtlich.

Ich seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Nimm's nicht so schwer, Elena. Gotham City steht völlig Kopf. Vorhin kam die Meldung, dass Batman letzte Nacht Harvey Dent getötet haben soll...Commissioner Gordon hat in einer Pressekonferenz heute Mittag die Jagd auf Batman eröffnet."

„Soll mich das jetzt trösten? Ich stehe deswegen immer noch ungewollt im Blickpunkt dieser Mistkerle, die mich als Hausärztin des Monsters betiteln."

Karen umfasste meine Schulter und drückte sie sacht, ehe sie leise sagte: „Was ich damit sagen möchte, ist, dass es größere Stories im Moment gibt. Andere Dinge, die die Menschen weitaus mehr beschäftigen. Das geht vorbei, Elena. Die werden schon von selbst von dir ablassen, sobald sie eine interessantere Berichterstattung im Visier haben. Journalisten sind wie Hunde und Gotham City ist eine einzige Metzgerei. An jeder Ecke gibt es für sie eine andere Witterung, die sie aufnehmen und verfolgen können."

Ich seufzte und rieb mir die Stirn. Karen hatte Recht, auch wenn es mir nicht gefiel, vorübergehend Frischfleisch für eine hungrige Meute bissiger Pitbulls zu sein. Wenn ich lange genug durchhielt und ausharrte, würde ich ungenießbar und nicht mehr von Interesse für sie sein. Die Frage war nur, wie lange ich Druck wie diesem und der Konfrontation mit meiner Begegnung mit dem Joker standhalten können würde, wenn es mich schon fast verrückt machte, auch nur an ihn zu denken.

-tbc-


	7. 6 Hoher Besuch

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**6**

**Hoher Besuch**

„_Ein Mann mit zwei Gesichtern wird früher oder später vergessen, welches sein wahres ist."_

_[Zwielicht]_

Es glich einem Höllentrip, in dieser Nacht zu arbeiten. Nicht etwa, weil wir schwerwiegende Notfälle wie am Fließband eingeliefert bekamen oder weil wir unterbesetzt waren – daran hatten wir uns im Laufe der Jahre längst gewöhnt –, sondern weil ich auf Woods Anweisung hin keinen OP von innen sehen durfte und nur Arbeiten erledigen musste, die bestenfalls Schwestern oder jungen Assistenzärzten vorbehalten war. Als wäre das nicht Strafe genug gewesen, glotzte mich jeder zweite an, als wäre ich ein Promi, der die Notaufnahme mit einem Filmset verwechselt hatte. Wenigstens unterließen es die meisten nach wenigen Versuchen, mich mit Fragen zu löchern. Ich antwortete selten, und wenn, dann nur mit einem tiefen Knurren, das meinem Unwillen zu kommunizieren Ausdruck verlieh. Noch nie, nicht einmal an meinem allerersten Tag hier als junge Medizinstudentin, hatte ich mich so fehl am Platz gefühlt wie heute. Ich verbrachte meine Schicht damit, Drecksarbeit zu erledigen, die künstliche Darmausgänge, Geschlechtskrankheiten, Abszesse und die hygienische Versorgung von Obdachlosen beinhaltete.

Gegen 23 Uhr war ich gerade damit beschäftigt, etwa die millionste Wunde zu nähen, als es ausgerechnet Dr. Woods war, der mich in Behandlungsraum acht aufspürte. Ich glaubte, er wäre gekommen, um die Fortsetzung seines Spotts über mich zu ergießen, mich noch einmal mit der Nase in die Scheiße zu drücken, in die ich mich eher unfreiwillig geritten hatte, aber er begnügte sich damit, mir über die Schulter zu blicken und an meiner Nähtechnik herumzumäkeln. „Meine Urgroßmutter würde einen besseren Kreuzstich hinbekommen, Clementine. Was ist, haben Sie den Handarbeitskurs in ihrer Schule regelmäßig geschwänzt?" Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne, mein Patient, ein verwahrloster Mann im Rentenalter, war glücklicherweise zu betrunken, um Woods' Kritik an mir als solche aufzufassen.

Ich zwang mich zu einem beherrschten Tonfall, wollte dem Chefarzt den Triumph nicht gönnen, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Sind Sie nur gekommen, um sich über meine Technik zu echauffieren oder kann ich Ihnen anderweitig behilflich sein, Dr. Woods?"

„Sosehr ich mich auch dazu verpflichtet fühle, Ihre Grundkenntnisse des Einmaleins medizinischer Versorgung nahe zu bringen, sowenig bin ich deswegen hier." Ich vollendete die Naht, verknotete die Seide und tupfte alles abschließend reinigend mit Desinfektionsmittel ab. Zuletzt platzierte ich vorschriftsgemäß ein Pflaster auf die versiegelte Wunde, ehe ich mich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen meinem Vorgesetzten zuwandte. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ich rechnete damit, dass Woods gekommen war, um mich entweder nach Hause zu schicken oder mit noch mehr ungerechtfertigter Strafarbeit zu ärgern. Es hätte ihm ähnlich gesehen. „Können Sie mit Ihrem Arm überhaupt ordentlich arbeiten?" Ah, daher wehte der Wind, er wollte mich als arbeitsunfähig einstufen.

„Nun, Sie haben mich von allen komplizierten Eingriffen abgezogen, die meine Feinmotorik herausgefordert hätten. Fürs Wundennähen reicht es gerade so noch aus." Woods hob eine schmale Braue und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf mein jüngstes Werk. „Sieht nicht so aus." Er nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um zu sticheln. In einem Wörterbuch würde unter dem Begriff _‚Arschloch'_ ein Bild von ihm abgedruckt werden müssen. Ich quittierte seine arrogante Äußerung mit einem milden Lächeln und hüllte mich in Schweigen, damit er zum Punkt kam.

„Sagen Sie, Clementine, kennen Sie Bruce Wayne?", fragte er mich, was mich kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Den Multimilliardär und Inhaber von Wayne Enterprises? An dem kommt man nicht vorbei, wenn man in Gotham lebt", erwiderte ich irritiert. Fast täglich schmückte dieser Lebemann, der kaum so alt war wie ich selbst, die Klatschspalten, sorgte mit ständig wechselnden weiblichen Begleitungen für Aufsehen. Es gab fast nichts aus seinem Privatleben, das der Presse vorenthalten blieb. Der Mann schien es zu lieben, sich im Blitzlicht der Öffentlichkeit zu sonnen und mit seiner exzessiven, an Dekadenz grenzenden Lebensweise zu protzen.

„Ich hab Sie nicht für so weltfremd gehalten, dass Sie gar nicht wüssten, wer er ist", fuhr Woods mit seiner lauten, rauen Stimme fort, die fähig zu sein schien, Tote zum Leben zu erwecken, „Ich frage, ob Sie ihn _persönlich_ kennen!?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich sollte Bruce Wayne kennen? Dafür sah ich erstens nicht gut genug aus und verdiente zweitens nicht genug Geld, um mich zu seinen Jüngern und Bewunderern zählen zu können, die sich in seinem Dunstkreis sonnten.

„Nein. Wie kommen Sie darauf?", hakte ich nach.

Woods schien das, was er als nächstes sagen musste, augenscheinlich nicht zu gefallen. Er neigte seinen Glatzkopf leicht in den Nacken und musterte mich abfällig von oben herab. „Weil er in der Notaufnahme sitzt und ausdrücklich verlangt, von Ihnen behandelt zu werden."

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie bitte?"

Woods verdrehte die Augen und verstaute seine langen Finger in den Taschen seines Kittels. „Mimen Sie nicht die Schwerhörige, Clementine. Anscheinend ist Ihr zweifelhafter Ruhm mittlerweile bis an die obersten gesellschaftlichen Sphären gelangt. Glückwunsch. Und jetzt setzen Sie Ihren Arsch in Bewegung! Er ist in Behandlungsraum zwei." Damit stapfte Woods von dannen und ließ mich irritiert zurück.

Wayne hatte nach mir verlangt und selbst eine Behandlung durch den leitenden Chefarzt ausgeschlagen? Weshalb begab er sich überhaupt in ein öffentliches Krankenhaus wie das Metropolitan, wenn er doch sicherlich einen ganzen Stab von Privatärzten unterhielt? Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich über diese Beehrung wirklich freuen sollte, ahnte ich doch, dass meine unbeabsichtigte Prominenz wegen des Vorfalls mit dem Joker nicht unschuldig an der Sache sein konnte. Woher sonst hätte jemand wie Bruce Wayne, der sich sonst nur in die Gegenwart seiner Treuhänder und berühmter Schönheiten begab, meinen Namen kennen sollen? Dass er allerdings solche Schmierblätter zu lesen schien, sprach nicht besonders für seinen Geschmack.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Mr. Sloan, ich muss mich noch um einen anderen Patienten kümmern. Warten Sie bitte auf eine Schwester, die Ihnen Ihr Rezept bringen wird", richtete ich mich an den älteren Herrn, dessen Fahne man nur lange genug einatmen musste, um selbst bald beschwipst zu sein. Er nickte und grinste, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, dass er mich wirklich verstanden hatte. Ich schälte mich aus den benutzten Handschuhen, warf sie ordnungsgemäß weg und begab mich in Richtung Behandlungsraum zwei. Prominenter Besuch wie der heutige war selten und es durfte einige meiner Kollegen gehörig anfressen, dass ausgerechnet ich den Zuschlag zur Behandlung erhalten hatte. Meine ohnehin nicht große Beliebtheit würde durch diese Aktion nicht gerade Zuwachs zu verzeichnen haben. Beteuerungen meinerseits, dass ich es mir nicht ausgesucht hatte und auch großmütig darauf verzichten konnte, einen reichen Geldsack wie Wayne zu behandeln, würden auf taube Ohren stoßen. Es nervte mich, dass ich ohne mein eigenes Zutun von äußeren Einflüssen derart gezeichnet wurde. Erst als Ärztin eines Monsters und dann als Ärztin eines Milliardärs. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Eine Vorladung zum Papst? Es fiel mir nicht schwer, Menschen dieser Tage für ihre Art, alles zu melodramatisieren und zu übertreiben zu hassen.

Meine frisch gewaschenen, schwarzen krausen Haare wippten mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, kitzelten meinen Nacken und drohten sich aus dem Zopf zu lösen. Ich hatte alles versucht, sie zu glätten, doch der Aufwand mit einem Glätteisen, der sich an Tagen mit hoher Luftfeuchte als vergeblich herausstellte, war mir zu groß geworden. Ich bog in Behandlungsraum zwei ein, um tatsächlich und wahrhaftig den berühmten Bruce Wayne auf einer Pritsche sitzen zu sehen. Er sah gut aus, das konnte selbst ich nicht abstreiten. Die breiten Schultern waren unter einem maßgeschneiderten Anzug versteckt, sein weißes Hemd war verwegen bis zum Ansatz seiner Brust aufgeknöpft. Das volle, braune Haar schimmerte leicht im Licht des Behandlungsraums, fast goldene Nuancen zeichneten sich von dem dunklen Ton seines Haars ab. Sein Gesicht vervollkommnte sein gutes Aussehen. Markante Wangenknochen setzten unverkennbare Akzente, ließen ihn besonders männlich wirken, wohingegen seine weichen, schmalen Lippen und die warmen braunen Augen fast einen verletzlichen Ausdruck transportierten. Kein Wunder, dass ihm so viele Frauen zu Füßen lagen und er sich nur die ansehnlichsten unter ihnen herauspicken musste.

Ich stutzte, als ich einen älteren Herrn an seiner Seite entdeckte, mit dem er sich unterhielt. Sein Haar war schlohweiß, das Gesicht in ehrwürdige Falten gekleidet, die ihn jedoch nicht einfach alt erscheinen ließen, sondern ihm einen seltsam erhabenen Ausdruck verliehen. Seine Haltung war definiert und straff, auch er war gut gekleidet. Allein wegen seines klischeehaften Äußeren hätte ich ihn als Butler betitelt.

Ich wagte mich nach vorn, sodass mich die beiden Männer sehen konnten. Sofort verstummte das Gespräch, das sie mit gedämpften Stimmen geführt hatten. Wayne musterte mich von oben bis unten, ein konzentrierter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, der Ansatz eines höflichen Lächelns umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Ich wandte den Blick von ihm ab, weil es mich nervös machte, und hielt einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm ein, als ich mich vorstellte: „Hallo, ich bin Dr. Clementine."

Wayne nickte zufrieden und erwiderte meinen Gruß: „Hallo!" Ich ließ mir von einer beistehenden Schwester das Krankenblatt reichen und überflog es. Es lag noch keine Diagnose vor, noch nicht einmal Beschwerden waren festgehalten worden. Nur die nötigsten Daten wie Name und Versicherungsnummer waren auf dem Formular vermerkt. Anscheinend hatte er es nicht einmal für nötig befunden, den anderen Ärzten seine Wehwehchen mitzuteilen. Sofern er überhaupt welche hatte. Meine Miene verfinsterte sich. Er war doch nicht etwa hergekommen, um sich wie diese Presseleute von der wahrhaftigen Existenz meiner Person zu überzeugen? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was mir in der Klinik blühen würde, hätte ich mir einige Tage frei genommen. Woods hätte meinen Urlaubsantrag sicherlich frohlockend unterzeichnet.

„Sie haben nach mir verlangt?"

Er nickte und schenkte mir ein charmantes Lächeln, so als wäre er hergekommen, um mich zu becircen und nicht, um sich untersuchen zu lassen. „So ist es. Ich habe von Ihren Qualitäten gehört und wollte mich selbst davon überzeugen." Ich quittierte seine Äußerung mit einem Stirnrunzeln und betrachtete kurz den älteren Mann, dessen blaue Augen beunruhigend auf mich gerichtet waren. „Aha", murmelte ich unbestimmt, „Und wer...ist Ihre Begleitung hier?" Ich deutete mit einem knappen Nicken auf den Mann im Anzug, der Spalier neben der Pritsche stand, als wäre er ein in die Jahre gekommener Leibwächter.

„Oh, bitte entschuldigen Sie. Das ist Alfred Pennyworth, mein engster Bediensteter." Ich hob die Brauen. Um Himmels Willen, dieser Mann lebte wirklich in einer anderen Welt.

„Sehr erfreut", sagte der Butler mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und der Andeutung einer Verbeugung. Sein britischer Akzent war in diesen beiden Worten unverkennbar gewesen. Wie viele Klischees bediente dieser Playboy eigentlich noch? Im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert noch einen englischen Butler zu beschäftigen, grenzte an Lächerlichkeit. Ich kam mir vor wie im falschen Film.

„Wo brennt's denn?", fragte ich und presste das Krankenblatt gegen meine Brust, hielt mich daran fest und betrachtete den Mann, der in meinem Alter war, aber mehr Geld besaß, als ich mir überhaupt vorstellen konnte. „Ich hatte eine kleine...unliebsame Begegnung mit einem Kleinkriminellen...", begann er, „...als ich mich nicht gewillt zeigte, ihm meine Brieftasche zu überlassen, hat er auf mich geschossen." Ich erstarrte und betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Es sah nicht danach aus, als ob besagter Verbrecher sein Ziel auch getroffen hatte. Wer zog sich erst um, bevor er wegen einer Schussverletzung ärztliche Hilfe aufsuchte? „Geschossen...", wiederholte ich langsam, worauf Bruce nickte. „Ja. Und dann hat er sich aus dem Staub gemacht."

Er sah mich seelenruhig an, was mich verblüffte. Sicher, auf Gothams Straßen mochte es gang und gebe sein, in Schießereien verwickelt zu werden, doch nicht für Männer seines Standes, die mit protzigen Limousinen durch die Innenstadt kutschiert wurden und sich kaum unter das gewöhnliche Fußvolk mischten. „Haben Sie das der Polizei gemeldet?", fragte ich routiniert, bemüht, mir mein vorurteilbehaftetes Denken nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ich habe es nicht für nötig erachtet, da mein Angreifer ohnehin eine Sturmmaske trug und ich ihn nicht hätte beschreiben können."

Ich hob die Braue und legte das Krankenblatt auf den Beistelltisch ab. „Sie hätten Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erstellen können", suggerierte ich, doch Wayne begegnete dem mit Gleichgültigkeit. Klar, dass ein Mann seines Formats nicht besonders viel Wert auf Vorschriften legte. Meldete ein Arzt eine Schusswunde nicht umgehend, lief er Gefahr, ein strafrechtliches Verfahren angehängt zu bekommen. „Ich werde es melden müssen."

Wayne sah mich an und legte den Kopf schief, sein Gesicht strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die ich als ungewöhnlich erachtete in Anbetracht dessen, was ihm widerfahren war. „Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Das Projektil hat Alfred jedoch schon entfernt und entsorgt. Ich wüsste nicht, inwieweit eine Meldung Sinn machen würde." Ich blinzelte und kam aus dem Stirnrunzeln nicht mehr heraus. „Er hat...", ich deutete mit meinem Zeigefinger vage auf Alfred, der dreinschaute, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben, „...das Projektil entfernt...", wiederholte ich ungläubig, mehr fragend als feststellend. Der junge Mann vor mir nickte. „So ist es", erwiderte der Butler und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Ich war jahrelang als Sanitäter in der britischen Armee tätig." Auch das kommentierte ich mit einem ratlosen „Aha", ehe ich mich räusperte und den beiden nahe legte: „Ganz egal, wie bewandert Sie im Umgang mit solchen Verletzungen auch sein mögen, Mister Pennyworth, eine unsachgemäße Behandlung kann zu Folgeschäden führen. Und da ich bezweifle, dass Sie eine Privatklinik in Ihrem Firmengebäude beherbergen, rate ich Ihnen, bei Notfällen künftig sofort ein Krankenhaus zu konsultieren."

Bruce Wayne nickte verständnisvoll und erwiderte: „Ich werde es mir merken." Wieder schenkte er mir ein verführerisches Lächeln, das mich verunsicherte. Machte er sich über mich lustig?

„Wenn Sie angeschossen worden sind und Ihr...Freund die Kugel entfernt hat, weswegen sind Sie dann hier?"

Er straffte ein wenig seine Gestalt und erklärte: „Weil ich Schmerzen habe." Ich betrachtete ihn eingehend. Wenn er Schmerzen erlitt, hielt er sich erstaunlich gut und gefasst. Ich hatte ihn nicht wirklich für eine Memme gehalten, aber ich selbst hatte in der letzten Nacht zwei Streifschüsse eingefangen und hatte eine vage Ahnung davon erhalten, wie schmerzhaft eine solche Verletzung sein konnte.

„Machen Sie sich bitte frei", bat ich ihn routiniert und zog den Behandlungstisch heran, öffnete eine Schublade und holte ein frisches Paar Latexhandschuhe daraus hervor, während Wayne sich seines Jacketts entledigte und sein Hemd vollends aufknöpfte. Anstatt seine Kleidungsstücke einfach abzulegen, reichte er sie seinem Butler, der sie wie ein menschlicher Kleiderständer über seinen Arm legte und festhielt. Ich behielt es mir vor, diese eigentümlichen Verhaltensweisen nicht zu kommentieren. Wayne stöhnte verhalten, als er sein Hemd abstreifte und sein muskulöser, erstaunlich durchtrainierter Oberkörper darunter zum Vorschein kam. Mehrere blaue Flecken zierten die Partie seiner Schlüsselbeine, weitere Hämatome färbten seinen linken Rippenbogen grün und gelblich. Vereinzelte gerötete Hautpartien ließen auf ältere, verheilte Blessuren schließen. Narben zeichneten sich auf seinen Armen ab. Der untere Quadrant seines Abdomens war leicht geschwollen. Eine sauber genähte Wunde prangte im Zentrum der Schwellung.

„Wow...", gab ich erstaunt von mir, „...was spielen Sie? Rugby?", fragte ich, während ich mich daran machte, einzelne Partien seines Oberkörpers abzutasten, was er stellenweise mit scharfen Atemzügen quittierte. „Polo", murmelte er leise, worauf ich zu ihm aufschaute und meinte: „Sieht eher danach aus, als würden Sie sich in einem Fight Club abreagieren."

Einige ältere Wunden zeigten deutlich Male von Messerstichen auf, der Verlauf anderer Narben ließ sogar auf Bisswunden schließen. Was auch immer Wayne seinem Körper außerhalb seiner Vorstandssitzungen zumutete, es sah nicht nach Polo aus. Es sei denn, er ritt auf einem wilden Stier und nicht auf einem Pferd.

Wayne bedachte meinen Kommentar mit einem amüsierten Lachen und der Bemerkung: „Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, auf die Bretter geschickt zu werden. Unten zu liegen ist nicht mein Stil." Ich quittierte seinen Spruch mit einem alles sagenden „Hm" und richtete mich wieder auf. „Legen Sie sich bitte auf das Bett." Er kam meiner Aufforderung nach und behielt mich im Auge, während ich sein Abdomen und die Schwellung abtastete. „Tut das weh?", fragte ich beiläufig, obwohl ich anhand seiner flachen Atmung wusste, dass es so war. „Ein wenig", gestand er ein.

Ich sah über die Schulter zu Mr. Pennyworth zurück und murmelte anerkennend: „Sie haben wirklich saubere Arbeit geleistet. Respekt." Der Butler bedachte mich mit einem höflichen Lächeln und enthielt sich einer Äußerung. Ich griff zu dem Besteckkasten und zog eine Spritze hervor. „Ich werde Ihnen ein wenig Wundflüssigkeit entnehmen und Blut abnehmen, um zu überprüfen, ob Sie sich eine Entzündung oder gar eine Sepsis eingehandelt haben. Wann hat sich der Vorfall ereignet?" Wayne hatte den rechten Arm hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sah mich fast verträumt aus dieser Haltung heraus an. „Gestern Abend. Ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht." Ich seufzte, als ich die Flüssigkeit entnommen hatte, sie mit einem Klebefalz samt Patientennummer versah und in das Gestell für das Labor ablegte. „Dass das sehr verantwortungslos war, muss ich Ihnen sicher nicht sagen, oder?"

Wayne machte eine vage, undeutbare Kopfbewegung und murmelte: „Ich dachte, ich komm schon damit klar." Ich musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und hakte nach: „Für was halten Sie sich? Für Superman?"

Ich glaubte, den Ansatz eines Lächelns in seinen kurzzeitig zuckenden Mundwinkeln zu sehen, doch dann nahm sein ansehnliches Gesicht ernstere Züge an: „Wenn ich Superman bin, dann müssten Sie Superwoman sein." Er zwinkerte und lächelte, aber mich wollte seine Bemerkung mitnichten amüsieren. „Wieso das?", hörte ich mich fragen, obwohl ich es eigentlich nicht wissen wollte. „Hören Sie, das fragen Sie mich doch nicht ernsthaft, oder?", fragte er mit einem überraschten Ausdruck in den Augen, von dem ich nicht zu urteilen wusste, ob er gespielt oder ernst gemeint war. Ohne auf ein Antwort meinerseits zu warten, fuhr er fort: „Sie sind eine Heldin! Immerhin haben Sie eine Begegnung mit dem schlimmsten Verbrecher überlebt, den Gotham je zu Gesicht bekommen hat! Das verdient Anerkennung und Respekt!" Ich erstarrte und begegnete Waynes unbescholten wirkendem Blick. Was sollte diese Farce? Hatte er sich wirklich extra hierher begeben, um von mir behandelt zu werden und mich kennen zu lernen? War ich für ihn so etwas wie eine Attraktion? Es widerte mich an.

„Schwester, bringen Sie diese Proben bitte ins Labor, ich brauche ein großes Blutbild so schnell wie möglich", wies ich die beistehende Krankenschwester an, anstatt Wayne zu antworten. Ich vervollständigte das Krankenblatt und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie mich mein nobler Patient musterte. „Ich hoffe, ich bin Ihnen nicht zunahe getreten, Dr. Clementine!?", fragte er in ehrlich entschuldigendem Tonfall. Ich schluckte, klappte das Krankenblatt zu und schenkte ihm einen alles andere als freundlichen Blick. „Es gibt zweierlei Menschen, Mister Wayne. Solche, die Helden sein wollen und es vielleicht auch sind, und solche, die gut und gern darauf verzichten können, die Aufmerksamkeit wildfremder Leute auf sich zu ziehen. Ich gehöre zu letzterer Spezies."

Ich machte mich daran, mich umzudrehen, doch da hatte sich Wayne schon aufgerichtet und mich mit seinen Worten abermals zurückgehalten: „Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, Dr. Clementine. Sie haben meine ehrliche Bewunderung für das, was Sie durchgestanden haben müssen. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die stark genug sind, so etwas zu überstehen. Ich wollte Ihnen nur meinen Respekt zollen, das ist alles." Ich sah ihn lange an, versuchte in seinen braunen Augen zu lesen und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er genau das gleiche bei mir tat.

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Mister Wayne. Dennoch wäre ich Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie sich auf das Wesentliche Ihres Besuchs konzentrieren würden, und das ist nun einmal Ihre Gesundheit. Bitte bleiben Sie hier liegen, bis die Laborergebnisse vorliegen. Sollten Sie wirklich eine Sepsis erlitten haben, wie es die Färbung und Schwellung der Wundumgebung vermuten lässt, will ich Sie ungern in unqualifizierten Händen durch Gotham spazieren wissen." Ich schenkte dem Butler einen Seitenblick und sagte an ihn gewandt: „Nichts für ungut, Mister Pennyworth." Er lächelte gütig, aber es schien eine antrainierte Geste zu sein, der man Herr sein musste, wenn man in so einer Branche tätig war.

Ich nickte Wayne zu, der meine Geste erwiderte, und verließ anschließend das Behandlungszimmer, nur um auf dem Flur, kaum dass die Tür hinter mir zugeschwungen war, lang anhaltend auszuatmen, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und die Augen zu schließen. Wäre ich nicht traumatisiert durch meinen letzten Raucherausflug gewesen, hätte ich dem Drang nach einer Zigarette nachgegeben. Das konnte doch alles nur ein übler Scherz sein. Irgendjemand verkaufte mich an die Presse, die mich als amoralische Gehilfin einer Bestie darstellte, während mir der größte Snob der Stadt seine Aufwartung machte, um mich für mein ach so heldenhaftes Handeln zu beweihräuchern. Warum konnte nicht alles in seinen alten, gewohnten Bahnen verlaufen? Ich hatte weiß Gott andere Sorgen, als mich und mein Leben von der Öffentlichkeit ausschlachten zu lassen. Ein Tag war seit meiner Begegnung mit dem Joker verstrichen, ein verdammter Tag! Und schon schien ich ganz Gotham zu polarisieren, die Stadt in zwei Lager aufzuspalten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verstand nun, warum mich Munroe am Telefon gebeten hatte, in Gotham zu bleiben. Die Stadt zu verlassen war für mich nie so lukrativ und verlockend gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Allein wegen Jamie konnte ich mir diese Option allerdings abschminken. Wenn schon alles um mich herum verrückt spielte, musste ich wenigstens an der einzigen Konstante festhalten, die mich mit der Normalität verknüpfte und auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zurückhielt. Jamie war mein letzter Anker, das einzige Gewicht, das mich, einen urplötzlich frei schwebenden Ballon, daran hinderte, vom Wind fortgerissen zu werden.

Ich verharrte einige Sekunden vor dem Behandlungsraum, was mir zum Verhängnis wurde, als ich wenig später die Tür gegen den Hinterkopf geknallt bekam. „Oh, ich bitte um Verzeihung, Dr. Clementine", hörte ich die etwas raue, aber kernige Stimme, die ich vor wenigen Momenten zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Der unverkennbare britische Akzent verlieh dieser Stimme eine gewisse Noblesse und Gravität. Ich drehte mich um und sah in Alfreds gutmütiges Gesicht. Dass er sich in all den Jahren, die er schon für Bruce Wayne arbeiten musste, noch keinen amerikanischen Einschlag in seiner Sprechweise angewöhnt hatte, sprach von immenser Selbstdisziplin. Er schien ein Mann der alten Schule zu sein und Wert darauf zu legen, seiner Herkunft treu zu bleiben.

„Kein Problem. Den Denkanstoß hatte ich wohl nötig", zwinkerte ich und rieb mir über die pochende Stelle, gegen die die Tür geprallt war. Alfred lächelte und fuhr an mich gewandt fort: „Bitte entschuldigen Sie das etwas forsche Auftreten von Master Wayne..." Master? Hatte er ihn eben als Master bezeichnet? Mit ihm zu reden, mutete einer kleinen Zeitreise an.

Ich winkte ab: „Halb so schlimm. Vielleicht hab ich auch etwas empfindlich reagiert...es ist nur nicht so leicht bei all dem Trubel, der plötzlich um mich gemacht wird...", ich senkte den Blick und glättete mein türkisfarbenes Hemd, „...ich bin da eher unfreiwillig hineingeschlittert." Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mich vor diesem Fremden überhaupt rechtfertigte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich schon wie so viele andere ein unumstößliches Bild von mir gemacht. „Das glaube ich Ihnen", versicherte mir Pennyworth mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, ehe er sich umsah und fragte: „Wären Sie so freundlich, mir zu sagen, wo ich einen Kaffee für Master Wayne erstehen kann?"

Ich blinzelte ihn an, musste mich an seine sehr formelle und feinsinnige Sprechweise gewöhnen. „Er war noch nicht oft im Krankenhaus, was?", hakte ich nach, was er mit einem fragenden Blick quittierte. „Oh nein, Madam, noch nie." Ja, wie empören von mir, etwas derart Absurdes anzunehmen. Ich verbiss mir einen ironischen Kommentar und lächelte schief: „Dachte ich mir schon. Dann hätte er nämlich nicht nach einem Krankenhauskaffee verlangt. Kommen Sie, ich denke, im Ärztezimmer haben wir noch frisch gekochten Filterkaffee. Den kann man im Gegensatz zu dem geschmacksfreien Zeug aus den Automaten auch trinken."

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mich auf eine Plauderei mit dem Mann aus betuchtem Hause einließ, vielleicht weil mich seine Art amüsierte, vielleicht auch, weil ich darin Gelegenheit sah, weiteren unwürdigen und wenig anspruchsvollen Aufgaben zu entgehen. Während ich eher über die Gänge schlurfte, bewahrte Alfred zu meiner Linken würdevolle Haltung und stolzierte regelrecht neben mir her, was ausnahmsweise ihm die neugierigen Blicke einheimste und nicht mir.

„Eine sehr interessante Institution, das Metropolitan Hospital", merkte er nach einigen Minuten an, als wir an den Fahrstühlen Halt machten und darauf warteten, dass der Lift im Erdgeschoss ankam. Ich sah zu ihm auf und blickte mich dann um, ehe ich schulterzuckend erwiderte: „Wir sind ein Lehrkrankenhaus und haben hier eine rein standardisierte Ausstattung. Der Etat reicht nicht aus, um uns spezielle Behandlungsmethoden und die dafür benötigten medizinischen Geräte zu finanzieren, daher...rangieren wir eher im Mittelmaß. Aber es freut mich, dass Sie der Besuch hier so unterhält." Ich musterte ihn erneut und hakte nach: „Sie mischen sich nicht oft unter das gemeine Volk, wie?" Ich hoffte, ihn damit nicht zu beleidige und wusste, dass es auch nicht so war, als er leise lachte und den Kopf schüttelte: „In der Tat haben solche Besuche für mich Seltenheitswert."

Der Fahrstuhl war endlich in unserem Stockwerk angelangt und öffnete mit einem hohen Klingelton seine Pforten. Wir machten Platz für einen Patienten, der von zwei Ärzten und einem Pfleger auf seinem Bett in den Flur des Erdgeschosses gefahren wurde, und bestiegen dann die Fahrstuhlkabine. Ich drückte auf die Taste mit der bereits leicht abgenutzten 1, die daraufhin in gelblichem Licht aufleuchtete, und sah dann dabei zu, wie sich die Türen schlossen. „Wie lange arbeiten Sie schon hier, wenn ich mir diese Frage erlauben darf?", fragte Alfred. Ich genoss seine etwas reservierte Art und die Unaufdringlichkeit seiner Fragen. Ich war bei weitem niemand, der gern und viel redete, aber in seiner Gegenwart fühlte ich mich nicht dazu genötigt, Smalltalk zu betreiben. Es war angenehm, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Lassen Sie mich überlegen...ich habe hier mein ärztliches Praktikum gemacht, das war 1997...also mit Unterbrechung von anderthalb Jahren arbeite ich hier rund zwölf Jahre." Alfred nickte anerkennend und legte neugierig den Kopf schief, was ihm einen fast großväterlichen Charme verlieh. Er war ein englischer Gentleman durch und durch. Es war gewöhnungsbedürftig, solch einem Umgang zu frönen, aber gleichsam interessant. „Wie darf ich die Unterbrechung verstehen?"

Ich hätte ihm liebend gern Episoden erzählt, dass ich eine Auszeit in Afrika eingelegt hätte, wie es viele meiner Kollegen getan hatten und wie es auch mein Wunsch gewesen war, ehe ich mit Jamie schwanger wurde, aber konnte keinen ruhmreichen Grund für meine Pause nennen. „2000 ist mein Sohn zur Welt gekommen", lächelte ich, was er erwiderte: „Sie haben ein Kind?" Ich nickte: „Ja. Jamie. Er ist ein Goldstück." Er lächelte freundlich und sagte, als sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls erneut öffneten: „Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort."

Wir verließen gemeinsam den Fahrstuhl. Ich lotste den Briten hinter mir her, der die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt hielt und die ungewohnte Umgebung neugierig inspizierte, sodass vereinzeltes Personal den Eindruck gewann, wir hätten einen unangemeldeten Prüfer im Haus, der die Qualität der Krankenversorgung beurteilte. „Haben Sie Kinder, Mister Pennyworth?" Er wandte mir den Kopf zu und erwiderte: „Leider nein, Madam, es hat nicht sollen sein. Obwohl ich ein sehr ausgeprägtes Familienbewusstsein habe, waren die Umstände...nicht geeignet. Master Wayne war eine recht lange Zeit so etwas wie ein Ziehsohn für mich, nachdem seine Eltern so früh verstorben sind...ich selbst habe aber mein Leben ganz der Arbeit verschrieben."

Seine Worte trafen mich. War ich ihm nicht ähnlich? War ich nicht auch besessen von meinem Handwerk, von meiner professionellen Routine? War in meinem Leben je genügend Platz für eine eigene Familie gewesen?

Der Butler musterte mich von der Seite, woraufhin ich schnell den Blick abwandte, weil ich ins Starren zu verfallen drohte. Verlegen räusperte ich mich und murmelte: „Das wusste ich nicht...dass Mister Waynes Eltern verstorben sind, meine ich." Es mochte sein, dass es die Nachrichten damals berichtet hatten, aber wie alt war ich da gewesen? Zehn? Elf? Ich hatte andere Interessen gehabt als die wirtschaftliche Zukunft von Gothams erfolgreichstem Unternehmen. Und da ich in Detroit aufgewachsen war, hatte ich mit Gotham ohnehin nicht viel am Hut gehabt.

„Es war keine einfache Zeit...", rekapitulierte Alfred in sehr nachdenklichem Tonfall. Seine freundlichen Züge bargen beinahe Traurigkeit. Anscheinend hatte er den Waynes sehr nahe gestanden. „Das glaube ich Ihnen", holte ich einen meiner Standardsätze als Ärztin aus meinem Mitleidsrepertoire. Fakt war, dass es in solchen Situationen nicht die richtigen Worte gab, um angebrachtes Mitgefühl zu äußern. Gar nichts zu sagen war genauso taktlos.

„Da entlang", wies ich ihn an, als er falsch abbiegen wollte. Er korrigierte seine Schrittrichtung und folgte mir. Er war für sein Alter, das ich über siebzig schätzte, wirklich gut zu Fuß. Wir betraten das Ärztezimmer, in dem sich die wenigsten längere Zeit aufhielten. Die meisten nutzten ihre rar gesäten Pausen, um frische Luft zu schnappen oder sich in den Ruheräumen auszuschlafen. Am Tisch saß Assistenzärztin Dr. Cheng, die gerade über einem Wälzer von einem medizinischen Handbuch saß und darin vermutlich Fakten für ihre anstehende Zwischenprüfung nachzulesen, sich einzuprägen und zu wiederholen. Ich war kein fleißiger Lerner gewesen und war froh, als ich mein Studium abgeschlossen hatte. Praxis war mir schon immer näher als Theorie gewesen. „Hi Keoki", begrüßte ich sie, woraufhin sie ihr kleines Köpfchen hektisch erhob und mich mit einem hektischen: „Guten Abend, Dr. Clementine." Ihr Blick aus mandelförmigen Augen glitt zu meinem ungewöhnlichen Begleiter, dann besann sie sich und fragte: „Soll ich den Tisch räumen?" Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, hatte ich doch den ganzen Tag über zuvorkommendes Verhalten unter meinen Kollegen vermisst. „Nein, wir sind gleich wieder weg, lassen Sie sich nicht stören!"

Ich trat an die kleine Theke, auf der auch eine Mikrowelle stand, öffnete den Schrank und holte einen Becher heraus. „Wir haben leider keine Pappbecher zum Mitnehmen", entschuldigte ich mich und schenkte den noch heißen schwarzen Filterkaffee in die große Tasse. „Eine Marktlücke, sollten Sie mal dem Vorstand unterbreiten!", scherzte Alfred, der die Tasse dankend entgegen nahm. „Ah, das ist so gar nicht mein Metier...außerdem streicht der Vorstand Gelder von den Kaffeeproduzenten ein, die die Automaten bestücken, ich glaube, so schnell lassen sie sich nicht von einer neuen Idee begeistern." Der Butler lächelte und schien es zu genießen, ausnahmsweise einmal selbst bedient zu werden, als ich auch ihm eine Tasse einschenkte.

„Wegzehrung", kommentierte ich, als ich ihm auch den zweiten Becher reichte, „finden Sie allein zurück?"

„Ich denke doch", lächelte er und hakte nach, „wie lang werden wir etwa auf die Untersuchungsergebnisse warten müssen?" Ich kannte unser Labor, das nicht gerade für seine effiziente und schnelle Arbeit bekannt war. Natürlich hing das auch von der Prominenz des Probanden ab. „Ich kann ein bisschen Dampf machen, aber rechnen Sie trotzdem mit einer Stunde, ich weiß nicht, wie stark das Labor im Moment ausgelastet ist."

Er bedankte sich bei mir und verließ dann das Ärztezimmer. „Ein Freund von Ihnen?", fragte Dr. Cheng neugierig. „Nicht direkt", erwiderte ich und sah ihm hinterher. Ihr Blick ruhte noch immer auf mir, weswegen ich mich ihr zuwandte, einen Blick in ihre Aufzeichnungen warf und ihr dann empfahl: „Ich schlage vor, Sie widmen sich wieder der fortgeschrittenen Leberzirrhose", ehe ich mich selbst mit Kaffee versorgt und mich dann in Richtung Notaufnahme begab.

Der ungewöhnliche Besuch Bruce Waynes war eine willkommene Abwechslung in meinem ansonsten von Ärgernissen durchzogenen Arbeitstag gewesen. Vor mir lagen noch etwa vier Stunden Schicht, aber ihnen sah ich optimistischer als zuvor entgegen. Es hatte gut getan, mit Respekt behandelt zu werden, selbst wenn er von einem snobistischen Charmeur stammte. Bruce Waynes Welt war eine andere als die meine, aber zumindest bei seinem Butler hatte ich den Eindruck besessen, dass er die wichtigen Dinge im Leben des kleinen Mannes nicht aus den Augen verloren hatte.

„Polo", murmelte ich mir selbst zu, während ich darauf wartete, dass sich mein schwarzer Kaffee auf eine trinkbare Temperatur abgekühlt hatte, „wer's glaubt, wird selig."

-----

Bruce Wayne, Schönling, Playboy und Besitzer mehrerer Milliarden Dollar, litt nicht an einer Sepsis, wie das große Blutbild ergab, sondern lediglich an einer leichten Wundinfektion, die mit einem Antibiotikum behandelt werden konnte. Mit einem Rezept und guten Wünschen konnte ich meinen betuchten Patienten gegen ein Uhr morgens entlassen und mich auf eine Odyssee aus langweiligen Drecksarbeiten, neidischen Blicken und dummen Scherzen auf meine Kosten gefasst machen. Ich ließ mich davon nicht herunterziehen, auch wenn es mich nervte. Ich verbrachte die darauf folgenden Tage mit ähnlichen Beschäftigungen, mit dem Unterschied, dass ich neben meinem Festnetzanschluss auch noch mein Mobiltelefon abstellte, um mich von all den lästigen Presseanrufen zu retten. In wenigen Tagen würde ich Jamie mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen können und dann erhoffte ich mir ein wenig mehr althergebrachte Ruhe in meinem Leben.

Ich schlief immer noch mithilfe des Methyprylons ein, auch wenn ich nur noch eine Tablette einwarf. Es durfte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, Schlaftabletten zu benutzen, viel zu schnell geriet man in den Strudel der Abhängigkeit und das war so ziemlich das Letzte, was ich mir und Jamie zumuten durfte. Ich hatte einmal versucht, ohne Methyprylon einzuschlafen, abgespannt und geschlaucht nach einer langen Nachtschicht, aber ich konnte mich nicht einmal überwinden, die Jalousien zu schließen, weil ich begann, mich vor der Dunkelheit zu fürchten, Geräusche zu hören, die nicht da waren, Schatten und Phantome zu sehen, die mein Unterbewusstsein projizierte und in Bewegung setzte. Ich mied noch immer den Blick in den Spiegel, ließ alle Türen offen stehen, weil es mich beunruhigte, nicht zu wissen, was möglicherweise dahinter lauerte. Ich hatte eine gewisse paranoide Neigung entwickelt, ohne es mir einzugestehen. Man sah gern darüber hinweg, wenn man Probleme hatte.

Karen hatte mir empfohlen, auf Naturheilmittel umzusteigen, Schritt für Schritt von den Tabletten abzulassen und sie gegen Baldrian, Bachblütentee und anderen rein biologischen Firlefanz auszutauschen. Das war leichter gesagt als getan, insbesondere, wenn die Wirkung besagter Mittelchen zu wünschen übrig ließ. Vielleicht wäre es anders gewesen, wenn Michael noch mit mir in einem Bett geschlafen hätte, wenn ich mir seiner Nähe sicher gewesen wäre. Aber das war reine Spekulation. Wahrscheinlich hätte mich sein penetrantes Schnarchen noch viel länger wach gehalten als meine Angst.

Ich besuchte ihn am Freitag auf der Intensivstation, eine Woche nach seinem Unfall. Man hatte ihn noch nicht aus dem künstlichen Koma herausgeholt, zu groß und unerträglich wären die Schmerzen gewesen, die er bei vollem Bewusstsein hätte erleiden müssen. Wenigstens hatte man seine inneren Blutungen unter Kontrolle bekommen. Brust- und Schlüsselbein waren mehrfach geschient und stabilisiert. Sein ansehnliches Gesicht war von mehreren Kratzern und Schnitten verfärbt und entstellt.

Ich stand in meiner grasgrünen OP-Kluft vor der Trennscheibe und schaute mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in den Behandlungsraum hinein. Ich konnte es ihm immer noch nicht verzeihen, dass er Jamie nicht auf den Kindersitz platziert hatte, wie es Vorschrift gewesen wäre. Das hätte ihm wenigstens einen Großteil seiner Blessuren erspart. Bei aller Wut auf ihn kam ich dennoch nicht umhin, ihn zu bedauern und eine gewisse Angst zu empfinden, ob er sich je wieder erholen würde. Ich fragte mich auch, ob jemand seine Sekretärinnenschlampe benachrichtigt hatte, aber Michael schien immer noch mich als im Notfall zu kontaktierende Person eingetragen zu haben. Wen ich aber würde kontaktieren müssen, war Thelma, seine Mutter. Sosehr ich diese Gewitterziege auch verabscheute, sie hatte ein Anrecht darauf, zu erfahren, wie es ihrem Sohn erging. Ich freute mich jetzt schon auf das unvermeidliche Gespräch, bei dem ich mir wieder Vorwürfe würde anhören können. Ich hatte das Telefonat so lange herausgeschoben, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie Jamie besuchte oder gar auf die Idee kam, ihn zu sich zu nehmen. Mein Vertrauen in sie, das ohnehin spärlich gesät gewesen war, war völlig erschüttert worden. Lieber kürzte ich meine Schichten, als dass ich mein Kind noch einmal unbeaufsichtigt in ihre Hände gab.

Mein Blick wanderte auf Michaels Gesicht. Er war wirklich ein verdammt gut aussehender Mann mit seinem dunklen, leicht gewellten Haar, dem markanten Kinn und der definierten Augenpartie. Kein Wunder, dass ich mich damals beim Studium Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hatte. Wir waren zur selben Uni gegangen, hatten aber natürlich unterschiedliche Richtungen eingeschlagen. Michael war damals kurz vor seinem Abschluss als Diplombetriebswirt gewesen, als wir uns auf einer Party kennen gelernt hatten. Eines hatte zum anderen geführt und jetzt, etwa vierzehn Jahre später, lag alles in Scherben.

Ein Teil von mir bedauerte immer noch, was geschehen war, hauptsächlich wegen Jamie. Er würde einen Vater brauchen, und das nicht, damit er entführt wurde.

„Du kannst ruhig zu ihm rein. Solange du seine Geräte nicht abstellen willst", erklang Thomas' Stimme neben mir. Er war nie um einen unangebrachten Scherz verlegen, doch diesmal schenkte ich ihm sogar ein schiefes Grinsen. Seine längeren braunen Haare, die Dr. Woods möglicherweise auch aus Neid als wirres Gestrüpp zu bezeichnen pflegte, waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Seit er mit seiner Frau Sue ein Häuschen baute, ließ er seine Haare wachsen. Womöglich würde er seine Matte symbolisch abschneiden, sobald das Richtfest gefeiert werden konnte.

„Danke, ich...ich glaub, ich bleib besser hier." Thomas schenkte mir einen fragenden Blick von oben herab und stieß mich sacht mit dem Ellbogen an. „Angst, dass er aufwachen könnte?" Ich warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, der seiner Schalkhaftigkeit wenigstens vorübergehend Einhalt gebot.

„Es ist befremdlich, ihn so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass man nicht mehr die Person in seinem Leben ist, die jetzt aufgelöst Tag und Nacht an seiner Seite weilt." Tröstend legte er seine große Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Kann ich verstehen...aber nur weil man auf dem Papier so gut wie geschieden ist, heißt das nicht, dass man seine Gefühle wie auf Knopfdruck abstellen kann." Ich nickte pflichtschuldig, erachtete es nicht als notwendig, Thomas davon zu unterrichten, dass sich meine Empfindungen für Michael auf Zuneigung beschränkten und keinesfalls mehr sentimentale Liebesduselei waren. Zu viel war geschehen, zu tief hatte er mich verletzt. Und ich war nicht der Typ Mensch, der schnell verzieh.

„Aber wie ich sehe, gibt es ja schon beachtliche Anwärter auf seinen Platz, wie?" Wieder erreichte mich ein freundschaftlicher Stupser vonseiten Thomas'.

Ich sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihm auf. „Wie meinst du das?"

Mein Kollege grinste viel sagend, unterließ es aber noch, mich zu erhellen. Erst auf meinen wirklich giftigen Blick hin murmelte er enigmatisch: „Sag bloß, du hast noch nicht gesehen, was vorhin für dich abgegeben worden ist? Die Schwestern sind vor Verzückung ganz aus dem Häuschen!" Die Falten in meiner Stirn zogen immer tiefere Furchen, ich verstand nur Bahnhof. „Was...?"

Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter und schlängelte sich dann an mir vorbei. „Sieh's dir am besten selbst an."

Doch ich blieb noch einige Minuten stehen und rätselte, was es damit wieder auf sich hatte. Ich seufzte genervt, wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe haben. Erst war ich Gesprächsstoff, weil ich wie eine Untote in die Notaufnahme gestapft war, dann war ich Klatschthema Nummer eins, weil aus mir unklaren Gründen jemand die Sache mit dem Joker an die Presse getragen hatte, dann machte ich mich bei meinen Kollegen unbeliebt, weil schon Patienten nach mir persönlich verlangten und jetzt? Was würde jetzt auf mich warten? Das Schlimmste an dem ganzen Theater war, dass ich es nicht selbst zu verschulden hatte. Wenn ich wenigstens aus eigener Dummheit in dieses gigantische Fettnäpfchen geschlittert wäre, hätte ich die darauf folgenden Ereignisse vielleicht mit größerer Fassung tragen können. So aber bestand meine einzige Dummheit darin, in meiner verdienten Pause unbedingt eine rauchen gewollt zu haben. Ich konnte die Notaufnahme nicht meiden, schließlich war sie meine Abteilung.

Genervt und auf alles gefasst benutzte ich die Treppen, auch um Zeit zu schinden, und fand mich wenig später in der Notaufnahme ein, wo mich ein blendend gelaunter Dr. Woods mit allem Liebreiz begrüßte: „Clementine, wie tief haben Sie eigentlich bei Wayne mithilfe eines Zäpfchens Arschkriecherei betrieben?" Ich blieb abrupt auf dem Flur stehen und sah Woods nur fragend an, der mich jedoch nicht weiter beachtete und nur grimmig in sich hinein murmelte: „Wir sind ein Krankenhaus und keine Singleagentur!"

Mir blieb nur übrig, ihm verwirrt hinterher zu schauen, als mich schon Schwester Michelle, eine meiner wenigen Freunde hier im Metropolitan Hospital, von weitem begrüßte: „Elena, du alte Kopfverdreherin...wie hast du das nur wieder geschafft?" Die Fragezeichen mehrten sich über meinem Kopf, als die kleine Puertoricanerin auf mich zukam und verzückt strahlte. Was hatte ich jetzt schon wieder verpasst? „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mindestens auf eine Gala eingeladen werden will!", forderte Michelle, die sich bei mir eingehakt hatte und mich mit sich in Richtung Rezeption zog. Ihre schwarzen Haare, die mit blonden Strähnchen durchsetzt waren, umrahmten ihr hübsches Latinagesicht. „Gala? Ich verstehe nicht...?", stammelte ich, während mir wirklich Böses schwante.

Hatte es wieder einen Zeitungsartikel gegeben? Ich hatte es in den letzten Tagen erfolgreich vermieden, Blicke in Zeitungen zu werfen, spätestens seit der Krankenhauspaparazzo seine Bilder unter dem einschlägigen Titel _„Die rechte Hand des Teufels"_ veröffentlicht hatte. Meine mangelhafte Kooperation hatte ihn anscheinend dazu verleitet, mich ziemlich schlecht dastehen zu lassen. Auch er hatte behauptet, ich würde mit dem Joker unter einer Decke stecken, nur weil ich ihm geholfen hatte und noch immer lebte. Ich hatte einen großen Bogen um die Presse gemacht. Sonnenbrille und Baseballcap waren in den letzten Tagen zu meinen besten Freunden geworden.

„Ich bin echt neidisch! Wie hast du das hingekriegt?", bohrte Michelle immer weiter, ohne dass ich wusste, wovon sie eigentlich redete. „Was hab ich hingekriegt?", entwich es mir mit hörbarem Ärger. Was sollte Thomas' Bemerkung über Michaels potentiellen Nachfolger, Woods' abfälliges Schnauben über Singlebörsen und Michelles entzücktes, für sie gänzlich untypisches Schwärmen?

„Das da!", machte die junge Frau zu meiner Linken und hob präsentierend den Arm, der meinen Blick auf einen gigantischen Blumenstrauß lenkte, der auf der Theke der Rezeption abgestellt worden war und aufgrund seines beachtlichen Umfangs den Empfangsschwestern Sichtschutz bot. Ich konnte nur etwa die Hälfte der Blumen beim Namen nennen, die sich zu diesem farbenfrohen, aber trotzdem stilvoll wirkenden Strauß zusammenfanden.

„Der da ist für dich abgegeben worden...die Karte ist in nem versiegelten Umschlag, aber weil der Strauß ein Vermögen kosten musste, glauben alle zu wissen, von wem der ist", plapperte Michelle aufgeregt wie ein Teenager. Ich starrte auf die Blütenpracht und konnte die Begeisterung der anderen nicht wirklich teilen. Es lag nicht daran, dass mir dieses Geschenk nicht schmeichelte – das tat es sogar sehr – es war vielmehr mein unausgesprochener, unerklärlicher furchterfüllter Gedanke, dass mir jemand die Blumen geschickt hatte, den die anderen nicht auf der Rechnung hatten. Jemand, der es mit Sicherheit besonders witzig gefunden hätte, mich auf diesem Wege wissen zu lassen, dass eine gewisse Notoperation gut verklungen war und sich der Patient bester Gesundheit erfreute. Eine Gänsehaut bedeckte beide Arme und ließ die feinen Härchen darauf lanzenartig hoch stehen. Mir war schlagartig eiskalt geworden, so als hätte jemand die Klimaanlage, die den Trakt der Notaufnahme bei angenehmen 16°C hielt, in den Minusbereich absacken lassen.

Ein Stoß vonseiten Michelles holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück, in der unzählige Augenpaare, in denen sowohl Neid als auch Neugierde geschrieben standen, auf mich gerichtet waren. „Willst du die Karte nicht lesen?"

Meine Zunge wurde kalt, schmeckte kupfern, mein Sichtfeld verengte sich und wurde stellenweise schwarz. Es war mein alter Freund, die Panik, die zu Besuch gekommen war und es sich vorläufig in meinem Unterbewusstsein bequem gemacht hatte.

„Nein, ihr wollt, dass ich die Karte lese, aber wisst ihr was?", hob ich meine Stimme und sah in die Runde, „Das ist Privatsache und geht euch einen feuchten Dreck an nach all den _Nettigkeiten_, die mir die letzte Woche über widerfahren sind." Ich wusste, dass ich die neugierigen Gaffer nicht loswerden würde, wenn ich mich schüchtern gab. Ich hatte keine Lust, die Karte hier vor allen anderen zu öffnen und die beste Methode, um deren Interesse verebben zu lassen, war, ihnen nicht das zu geben, wonach sie verlangten.

Was, wenn der Strauß wirklich von diesem Jemand stammte, diesem diabolischen Unhold, diesem morbiden Komiker? Er hielt sich für einen Magier, oder nicht? Und Magier hantierten mit Blumensträußen. Der Gedanke mochte paranoid sein, aber lieber war ich paranoid als tot.

Die ersten zogen murrend ab, wenige andere entschieden sich dafür, geduldig auszuharren, sodass ich kurzerhand den Strauß nahm und damit aus der Notaufnahme stapfte. Michelle, mit der ich gut befreundet war, rief meinen Namen, aber ich drehte mich nicht zu ihr um. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meinen Brustkorb, bis mir regelrecht übel wurde. Der metallische Geschmack in meinem Mund gewann an Intensität, die schwarzen Punkte vor meinen Augen verschwammen ineinander, bis sie eine einzige dunkle Wand kreierten. Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe, würde nicht hier und jetzt mit dem gewaltigen Blumenstrauß in den Armen zusammenbrechen und damit nur weiter die Gerüchteküche schüren.

Ich schleppte mich in den Umkleideraum und ließ mich rücklings gegen die Tür gelehnt daran auf den Fliesenboden sinken. Ich war allein hier drin, umgeben von Alleen aus marineblauen Spindschränken. Der Raum war wie die Umkleide einer Turnhalle eingerichtet. Im hinteren, verborgenen Drittel befanden sich Duschkabinen, helle lehnenlose Eichenbänke füllten die Gassen zwischen den Schränken aus. Ich wartete einige Sekunden, bis sich mein Puls in einen normalen Bereich eingependelt hatte, und atmete dabei den süßlichen, leicht exotischen Duft der Blüten ein. Ein Flackern rechts über mir ließ mich zusammenzucken und verschreckt nach oben schauen. Es war nur ein Nachtfalter, der durch das angelehnte Fenster hinein geflogen war und werbend dem blassgelblichen Neonlicht den Hof machte.

Ich atmete seufzend aus. „Reiß dich zusammen, Elena!", schalt ich mich selbst und rappelte mich ein wenig auf, bis ich aufrecht auf meinem Hosenboden saß und den Strauß zwischen meinen Beinen abstellte. Mein rechter Arm pulsierte. Mein Bizeps hatte sich immer noch nicht regeneriert. Es würde wohl noch Wochen dauern, bis ich ihm gewöhnliche Belastungen zumuten konnte. Operieren konnte ich vielleicht früher wieder, aber das oblag ganz Woods' nicht vorhandener Mildtätigkeit.

Der Gedanke an meine unfreiwillige Auszeit war nebensächlich, drang nicht wirklich zu mir durch, als meine linke Hand den blutroten Umschlag ergriff und einige Sekunden lang auf den Fingern balancierte. Mein Name stand in nicht ganz gleichmäßigen Blockbuchstaben auf dem Papier.

„_Und dein...dein Vorname? Oder ist das dein Vorname, Clementine? Oh my darling, oh my darling..." _

Ich schloss die Augen, schüttelte diese unliebsame Erinnerung von mir. Der bloße Gedanke an die Melodie dieses alten Liedes ließ mich erschauern. Wie gespenstische Klänge hallte sie in meinem Gedächtnis wieder, von einer schnarrenden, tiefen Stimme vorgetragen. Ich atmete keuchend aus, es war, als hätte ich mich eben völlig verausgabt. Der Puls, der sich wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatte, begann erneut durch meine Venen zu jagen. Mit der zitternden rechten Hand wischte ich kalten Schweiß von meiner Stirn. Das musste aufhören, sonst würde ich noch Beruhigungsmittel schlucken müssen, um nicht bei der nächstbesten flüchtigen Assoziation in Panik auszubrechen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde ich bald zugedröhnt auf meiner Schicht erscheinen und wenn Woods davon Wind bekam, wäre ich meine Approbation schneller los als ich bis drei zählen konnte.

Es nützte nichts, ich musste mich dieser vagen Angst stellen, musste ihr ins Auge blicken, weil ich sie andernfalls nie überwinden würde. Ich zupfte den Umschlag nicht sehr sorgfältig auf, nahm beim Aufreißen wahr, dass er leicht parfümiert worden war. Eine hübsch dekorierte Karte lag darin. Sie bebte, als ich sie zwischen den Fingern hielt, so heftig jagte das Blut durch die filigransten Gefäße meiner Fingerspitzen.

Ich klappte die Karte auf, auf der in fein geschwungener Handschrift geschrieben stand: _„Liebe Elena, hiermit möchte ich mich erkenntlich zeigen für Ihre professionelle Hilfe – und natürlich den Kaffee..." _Ich atmete aus, als ich diese Zeile las, hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Also doch, der Strauß stammte von Bruce Wayne. Was fast jeden anderen in diesem Krankenhaus in verzückte Ekstase versetzt hätte, erfüllte mich mit unbändiger Erleichterung. Ich wurde wirklich langsam schreckhaft auf einem unzumutbaren Level.

„_Außerdem möchte ich mich auch noch einmal schriftlich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Sie zu verunsichern oder gar zu beleidigen. Es war sehr angenehm, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen..."_ Ich war noch zu erleichtert, um zynisch auf diese Zeilen zu reagieren, wie es vielleicht eher meine Art gewesen wäre. So las ich seine Worte wieder und wieder und wunderte mich darüber, warum er mich mit _‚Elena'_ und nicht mit der handelsüblicheren Variante _‚Dr. Clementine'_ adressiert hatte. Die Schrift war schön und gleichmäßig, fast zu elegant, um einer Männerhand zu entstammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Text seiner Sekretärin diktiert. Ich grinste schief. Gut, ich dachte wieder zynisch, ich war wieder bei mir.

„_Mit den besten Wünschen verbleibe ich, Ihr Bruce Wayne"_ Ich hob die Braue und murmelte: „_Mein_ Bruce Wayne." Ehe ich kopfschüttelnd lachen musste. Es war nicht primär mein Amüsement über diese unerwartete Botschaft dieses reichen Pinkels, das in meinem Gelächter Ausdruck fand, sondern meine Erleichterung, die in diesem Moment keine Grenzen zu kennen schien.

Hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, der Joker würde mir einen Blumenstrauß ins Krankenhaus schicken? Beim nächsten Mal womöglich einen Präsentkorb mit Scherzartikeln? Nein, ich machte mich lächerlich. Die Presse meldete seit seiner Flucht kein Lebenszeichen von ihm, auch die Polizei tappte weiterhin im Dunkeln, aber das konnte alles bedeuten. Dass er einen neuen Hinterhalt ins Auge fasste, oder aber, dass er zu geschwächt war, um weiterhin sein Chaos zu verbreiten. Fakt war, dass es vorübergehend still um ihn geworden war und ich war sicherlich eine der Letzten, an die er auch nur flüchtige Gedanken verschwendete. Er hatte mir vorgeworfen, dass ich mich für etwas Besonderes halten würde und vielleicht stimmte das auch. Vielleicht hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, für ihn von Interesse und deshalb noch nicht aus seinem Fadenkreuz geraten zu sein. Ich war froh, dass ich mir unbegründet Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Ich zog die Blumen an meine Brust und weidete mich an deren wirklich himmlischen Duft. Bei allem schwulstigen Charme und Arroganz musste ich Bruce Wayne dennoch einen guten Geschmack einräumen. Oder dem Menschen, der für ihn Blumen bestellte. Noch einmal schüttelte ich den Kopf über meine ängstlichen Gedanken und nahm mir vor, diesen teuflischen Harlekin so schnell aus meinem Denken zu verbannen. Es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge, zumindest glaubte ich das. Jedoch sollte ich nicht mehr sehr lang dieser zwangsoptimistischen Überzeugung sein.

-tbc-


	8. 7 Stippvisite

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**7**

**Stippvisite**

„_Planung in unserer Branche heißt, dass es keine Pläne gibt."_

_[Ghost Ship]_

Der Blumenstrauß, den mir kein geringerer als Bruce Wayne zugesandt hatte, war noch tagelang Gesprächsthema Nummer eins im Metropolitan Hospital, was zu großen Teilen daran liegen mochte, dass ich zu keiner der zahlreichen Spekulationen Stellung bezog, ganz gleich, wie hartnäckig nachgebohrt wurde. Die Geschichten, die sich um den Blumenstrauß rankten, reichten von der Theorie, dass der Strauß nichts als eine Geste der Dankbarkeit gewesen war bis hin zu dem Gerücht, ich hätte eine Affäre mit Bruce Wayne. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wie ich diverse Schäferstündchen mit einem Multimilliardär in meinen Terminplan hätte unterbringen sollen. Ich arbeitete wieder in der Tagschicht, von sieben bis siebzehn Uhr, verbrachte dann den restlichen Tag bis zum Ende der Besuchszeit bei Jamie, fuhr dann nach Hause, um einen Happen zu essen und mich von ein paar anspruchslosen Fernsehshows berieseln zu lassen, ehe ich völlig erschöpft ins Bett fiel. Und trotzdem machte ich mir nicht die Mühe, die Gerüchte zu korrigieren. Mir war es lieber, wenn sich meine Kollegen über so etwas den Kopf zerbrachen, anstatt meine Moral infrage zu stellen, nur weil ich getan hatte, wozu ein Arzt nun einmal verpflichtet war, und dabei keine Ausnahme gemacht hatte.

An Bruce Wayne verschwendete ich selbst kaum noch einen Gedanken. Ich hing keinen Kleinmädchenträumen vom Prinzen auf dem weißen Ross nach, wusste selbst gut genug, wie ich diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit zu deuten hatte. Wayne mochte ein Playboy sein, aber er hatte immer noch Manieren, das musste ich ihm lassen. Ich war mir sicher, ihm nicht wieder zu begegnen, seine Neugierde bezüglich meiner Person schien gestillt zu sein. Es gab schließlich auch nichts, was an mir herausragend interessant gewesen wäre. Alles, was mich so in den Blickpunkt der Öffentlichkeit gedrängt hatte, war der Joker gewesen und von dem fehlte nach wie vor jede Spur.

Am Abend des 23. Augusts, einem Freitag, war ich allem Theater zum Trotz guter Dinge, denn Jamie konnte endlich entlassen werden. Keiner freute sich so sehr darauf wie er selbst, aber auch ich war erleichtert, nicht mehr allein in diese große Wohnung zurückkehren zu müssen. Zwar musste ich mir überlegen, wo Jamie während meiner Schicht unterkommen konnte, aber darüber konnte ich mir am Wochenende noch zur Genüge den Kopf zerbrechen. Ich hatte Jamies Rucksack von zu Hause mitgenommen und ging mit dem rotblauen Ungetüm, auf dessen Rückseite groß das Wappen der Gotham Goliaths prangte, in sein Zimmer, um ihn abzuholen. Ich klopfte gegen den Türrahmen und lächelte, als ich meinen Sohn startbereit auf der Pritsche sitzen sah. Er schien sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile umgezogen und darauf gewartet zu haben, dass ich endlich Dienstschluss hatte. Das weiße Baseballtrikot reichte fast bis zu seinen Knien, nur wenige Zentimeter ragte die dunkelblaue Jeansshorts darunter hervor. Alles, was dieses Bild ein wenig entstellte, war die Halskrause, die noch immer seinen Hals umringte, aber in ein paar Tagen ebenfalls abgenommen werden konnte.

„Mommy!", rief er und sprang von dem Bett, war mit wenigen Schritten bei mir und umarmte mich fest.

„Hey, Sportsfreund. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste noch meinen Bericht schreiben." Er schien sich nicht daran zu stören, der Umstand, wieder nach Hause zu können, schien alles andere zu überstrahlen. „Hier, ich hab dir deinen Rucksack mitgebracht. Packen wir deine Sachen und dann nichts wie raus hier!" Das ließ sich Jamie nicht zweimal sagen. Sein schwarzes, volles Haar stand wirr von seinem Kopf ab und fiel ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich eifrig über seine Habseligkeiten hermachte und diese in der Tasche verstaute. Ich sah ihm lächelnd dabei zu und als ich ihm den Rucksack abnehmen wollte, beharrte er darauf, ihn selbst tragen zu dürfen.

Gemeinsam verließen wir an diesem Abend das Metropolitan Hospital. Während mir Jamie seine neuesten Errungenschaften präsentierte, die er im Tausch mit Pfleger Randy ergattert hatte und die seine Baseballkartensammlung bereicherten, überquerten wir die Straße bis zur Mitte und waren dann aufgrund einer roten Fußgängerampel dazu gezwungen, auf einer Verkehrsinsel stehen zu bleiben. Wir würden die Hochbahn knapp verpassen, aber da sie in diesem Zeitraum im Zehnminutenabstand fuhr, würde das Warten nicht übermäßig lang sein.

„Randy sagt, Phil Donovan wäre der beste Pitcher derzeit, aber er scheint keine wirkliche Ahnung vom Baseball zu haben. Donovan hat erst viermal in dieser Saison gespielt, die anderen Male war er verletzt, wie kann er da der beste Pitcher sein...", plapperte Jamie mit ernster Miene und ich war erleichtert, ihn wieder so gesprächig zu erleben. Seine fast apathische Verschwiegenheit in den ersten Tagen nach dem Unfall hatte mich erschreckt, aber mit jedem verstreichenden Tag war seine kindliche Ausgelassenheit zurückgekehrt. Er war noch immer nicht der alte, aber er war zumindest auf dem besten Weg dorthin. „Seymour Verona ist viel besser. Seinen Flatterball kann kaum einer parieren." Ich hatte die Hand auf seine Schulter platziert und sah zu Jamie hinab: „Und hast du das Randy auch gesagt?" Jamie, der immer noch seine Karten nach einem System sortierte, das mir schleierhaft war und nur in seinen Augen Sinn zu ergeben schien, erwiderte sofort: „Natürlich! Aber er will es nicht einsehen." Ich grinste in mich hinein. „Tja, manche kann man zu ihrem Glück halt nicht zwingen."

Die Ampel war gerade im Begriff, auf Grün umzuspringen, als plötzlich ein schwarzer langer Wagen den Fußgängerüberweg blockierte. Es war eine Limousine, wie sie Staatsmänner benutzten, ein schwarzer, polierter Chrysler. Ich hob beide Hände und stieß unflätige Flüche aus, manche bildeten sich wegen ihres Status wirklich ein, sich nicht an die gleichen Regeln halten zu müssen, wie es alle anderen taten. Die Fußgängerampel leuchtete grün auf, aber es gab kein Vorbeikommen an der Limousine.

Gerade wollte ich schon wutentbrannt gegen das Seitenfenster klopfen, als selbiges mit einem leisen Surren heruntergelassen wurde. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, den Fußgängerüberweg..." Weiter kam ich nicht, zu sehr überraschte es mich, Bruce Waynes Gesicht zu sehen, auf dem sich das nonchalante Lächeln abzeichnete, das er mir vor einigen Tagen in der Klinik bereits geschenkt hatte. Es machte mich wirklich sprachlos, ihn zu sehen. Noch sprachloser allerdings machte es mich, dass er scheinbar meinetwegen angehalten hatte.

„Dr. Clementine! Es scheint mein Schicksal zu sein, Ihren Unmut zu wecken!" Er lachte leise, während ich immer noch Mühe hatte, mein stummes Staunen nicht ins Lächerliche abdriften zu lassen.

„Na ja...wir wollten gerade über die Straße und...", begann ich leise und gewann dann meine Fassung wieder, „...Ihretwegen verpassen wir unsere Bahn nach Hause."

Erst jetzt bemerkte der adrett gekleidete Mann den kleinen Jungen zu meiner Rechten. „Oh, hi", machte Wayne und hob die rechte Hand zum Gruß. Jamie äugte ihn nur skeptisch an und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Karten. Ich kniff ihm ins Ohr und erklärte dann: „Das ist mein Sohn, Jamie. Jamie, sag Mister Wayne hallo!", forderte ich ihn auf, worauf er widerwillig den Kopf hob und ein leises _‚Hallo'_ von sich gab. Wayne schmunzelte. Ich wusste nicht, ob er das nur aus Höflichkeit tat. Sein Blick haftete noch einige Momente länger auf meinem Kind, bis er sagte: „Du bist ein Fan der Goliaths, was?" Das lockte Jamie aus der Reserve. Er äugte den fremden Mann an hakte nach: „Sie auch, Mister?"

„Das will ich meinen. Das Team gehört mir schließlich."

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich auf diese Randbemerkung mit Erstaunen oder Augenrollen reagieren sollte, unterließ aber Letzteres, als ich merkte, wie sehr diese Erkenntnis Jamie beeindruckte. „Echt?" Die Karten in seinen Händen schienen komplett in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein, seine wachen braunen Augen starrten Gothams berühmtesten Yuppie so durchdringend an, dass es an Unhöflichkeit grenzte. „Jamie...", tadelte ich ihn leise, aber Bruce ging freundlich auf meinen Sohn ein: „Echt!", bestätigte er grinsend.

„Boah, das ist so cool! Mom, hast du das gehört?!"

„Hab ich", bestätigte ich mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Ich kann arrangieren, dass du die Jungs mal nach dem nächsten Spiel triffst", schlug Wayne vor und ließ damit die Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf aufschrillen. Das höchste aller Gefühle war bislang gewesen, Jamie überhaupt zu einem Spiel der Goliaths zu lassen, ich wollte nicht, dass er großzügige Gesten wie diese bald als Standard erwartete. Ich gönnte ihm gern eine Gefälligkeit, aber er musste begreifen, dass es im Leben nicht immer alles umsonst und geschenkt gab und dass hinter einer Spielkarte hart verdientes Geld steckte. Geld, das Wayne in Unmengen besaß, über das er sich keine Gedanken machen musste, das Jamie sich aber eines Tages selbst verdienen müssen würde.

„Wirklich??", platzte es wie erwartet völlig begeistert aus meinem Sohn heraus. „Natürlich", erwiderte Wayne, „aber nur, wenn du auch ein echter Fan bist!"

„Ich bin der größte Fan! Stimmt's Mom? Sag ihm, dass ich der größte Fans der Goliaths bin!" Mit leuchtenden Augen sah er zu mir auf, worauf ich hektisch meine Lippen befeuchtete. „Ja, das ist er", räumte ich dann ein, „sein ganzes Zimmer ist mit Postern der Spieler tapeziert." Ich lächelte, aber mein Blick sprach Bände. Ich wollte nicht, dass Wayne meinem kleinen Jungen die Welt versprach und dann vielleicht nichts davon einlöste.

„Gut, dann werde ich veranlassen, dass du beim nächsten Heimspiel dabei bist!", meinte er und auf Jamies begeistertes Johlen hin wurde sein Lächeln breiter. Ich stand etwas unbeholfen neben meinem Sohn und überlegte, was ich sagen sollte, begriff nicht ganz, warum Wayne auf einmal den heiligen Samariter spielte. Gleichzeitig ärgerte es mich, dass er mir auf so arrogante Weise vor Augen führte, wie viel Macht und Einfluss er hatte, und Jamie damit auch noch ködern konnte.

„So, wir müssen jetzt aber, sonst entgeht uns noch die nächste Bahn...", drängelte ich und hatte den Arm schon um Jamies Schulter gelegt, um ihn wegzuziehen, als Wayne seinen nächsten Trumpf ausspielte: „Sie nehmen die Hochbahn?" Ich nickte: „Etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht", er lachte wieder, worauf ich die Nase rümpfte und sarkastisch entgegnete: „Wieso, gehört die auch Ihnen?" Spätestens jetzt schien ihm mein Missfallen über die hochnäsige Demonstration seines Reichtums einzuleuchten.

„Nein...meine Eltern haben sie gebaut", entgegnete er. Ich erinnerte mich an Alfreds Bemerkung über Bruce' Schicksal als Waise und biss mir auf die Zunge. Ich war prädestiniert dafür, auch wirklich jedes Fettnäpfchen mitzunehmen. „Nun...wir müssen jetzt wirklich los", lenkte ich schnell ab, doch wieder hielt er mich zurück: „Wohnen Sie weit von hier weg?"

„Nein, nur sechs Stationen!", antwortete Jamie für mich, dessen Sympathie für den Fremden innerhalb der letzten Sekunden beträchtlich zugenommen hatte. Manchmal waren Kinder wirklich einfältig und schnell zu beeindrucken. „Oh, dann kann ich Sie doch auch mitnehmen", bot er an. „Das ist nett von Ihnen, aber...", begann ich, doch Jamie platzte wieder einmal dazwischen: „In der Limousine? Wie cool!" Bruce' Blick wanderte von meinem Sohn zu mir. Ich dachte an seine Entschuldigung und den Blumenstrauß, den er mir kommen lassen hatte und befand, dass es unhöflich war, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Eine Fahrt in der Limousine würde mir keine Perle aus der Krone fallen lassen.

„Mommy, fahren wir mit?" Jamie rüttelte an meinem rechten Arm, was mir Schmerzen bereitete, ich mir aber nicht anmerken ließ. Ich holte tief Luft, sah in die schillernden Augen meines Sohnes und dachte daran, was ich ihm schon alles versprochen und nicht gehalten hatte, wie oft ich seine Vorfreude hatte dämpfen und ihn hatte enttäuschen müssen. „Na gut, wir fahren mit!" Jamie hopste vor Freude auf dem Bürgersteig herum, all die Schmerzen, die er in den letzten Tagen erlitten hatte, waren wie weggewischt.

Bruce Wayne öffnete die Tür und stieg aus, hielt sie ganz der Gentleman für uns auf. Jamie ließ sich diese Gelegenheit nicht nehmen und rutschte sogleich auf die andere Seite auf den nächsten Fensterplatz durch und schaute sich staunend um, als hätte er soeben einen Palast betreten. Ich zögerte, schenkte Bruce einen zweifelhaften Blick, murmelte dann ein leises _‚Danke'_, bevor ich mich auf dem mittleren Sitz niederließ. Von außen hatte die Limousine gar nicht so geräumig gewirkt. Kaum dass ich darin saß, wurde auch ich ins Staunen versetzt. Sogar eine Minibar war in den Fahrgastbereich integriert. Ein kleiner Kühlschrank bewahrte frische Getränke und sogar Eis auf. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor in einem so luxuriös ausgestatteten Wagen gesessen. Es war komfortabel, keine Frage, aber einfach übertrieben. Wie ein Fremdkörper saß ich auf dem Ledersitz, während Bruce sich neben mir niederließ und die Tür zuschlug und Jamie begeistert am Fenster klebte, um den Panoramablick in seiner ganzen Pracht einzufangen. „Schnall dich bitte an, Schatz", belehrte ich ihn und zog ihn am Arm zurück, damit er sich ordentlich hinsetzte. Ich wusste, dass ich mich zum Spielverderber machte, aber mir persönlich reichte der Unfall aus, den Michael mit ihm gebaut hatte, auf eine Fortsetzung konnte ich getrost verzichten. Seufzend und augenrollend kam er meiner Aufforderung nach. Erst als er angeschnallt war, konnte ich mich ein wenig entspannen.

Ich war überrascht, Alfreds kluge blaue Augen im Rückspiegel zu erkennen, und war gleichzeitig beunruhigt ob der Assoziation, die dieser Anblick in mir auslöste. „Hallo Mr. Pennyworth!", begrüßte ich ihn lächelnd. Anhand der Krähenfüße, die sich einen Tick tiefer in seine Augenfalten gruben, erkannte ich, dass er diese Geste erwiderte. „Guten Abend, Dr. Clementine!"

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wirklich Mädchen für alles!" Der Butler äugte noch einmal in den Rückspiegel und entgegnete auf seine angenehm trockene Art: „Mitnichten, Dr. Clementine. Es gibt durchaus Bereiche, für die Master Wayne ganz allein zuständig ist."

„Gott sei Dank ist das so", mischte sich Bruce in unser Gespräch, „ich würde verrückt werden, wenn ich den ganzen Tag deine altklugen Bemerkungen hören müsste."

„Ich weiß Sir, Sie nehmen sich gern eine Auszeit von der schlichten Wahrheit." Ich schaute abwechselnd zu Bruce und zu Alfred und stellte amüsiert fest, dass diese Frotzelei gang und gebe zu sein schien. Ich hatte nicht länger den Eindruck, als würde ich Herrn und Diener miteinander erleben, sondern zwei Freunde. „Danke für...den Blumenstrauß. Der war wirklich sehr schön", räusperte ich mich dann verhalten, als wieder Stille im Inneren der Limousine eingekehrt war, die nur vom gelegentlichen „Wow", „Cool" und „Sieh dir das an, Mom!" meines Sohnes unterbrochen wurde. „Freut mich, dass er Ihnen gefallen hat. Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich mich erkenntlich zeigen könnte. Aber wie heißt es so schön? _‚Lass Blumen sprechen!'_" Ich sah ihn an und erwiderte zögerlich das Lächeln, das sich auf seinen Zügen ausbreitete. „Es wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen."

Bruce hob die Hand. Er war in einen geschmackvollen anthrazitfarbenen Anzug gekleidet, unter dem ein schwarzes Hemd verborgen lag. „Doch, ich denke schon. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie ein falsches Bild von mir haben." Ich kommentierte diese Äußerung nicht. Was auch immer er für ein Bild auf mich projizieren wollte, ein durch und durch positives war es immer noch nicht. Ich ließ mich nicht leicht beeindrucken, am wenigsten von Geld.

„Wie geht es Ihrer Verletzung?", wechselte ich das Thema. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass er die alte Debatte um mich und den Joker aufrollte, solange Jamie im gleichen Wagen saß. Er wusste schließlich immer noch nicht, was sich wirklich zugetragen hatte und wenn ich konnte, wollte ich dafür sorgen, dass das auch so blieb. „Oh, besser. Danke der Nachfrage. Das Antibiotikum hat gut gewirkt, auch wenn ich mein nächtliches Glas Milch schon die Woche über vermisst habe."

Die Stadt, die ganz und gar in warmes, spätsommerliches Dämmerlicht getaucht war, flog Häuserblock um Häuserblock an uns vorüber. In diesem Licht konnte man von Gotham beinahe den Eindruck gewinnen, in einer schönen Stadt gelandet zu sein, so friedfertig wie das rotgoldene Licht die mit Stuck versehenen Fassaden der Altstadt liebkoste. Ihr Ruf eilte der Stadt jedoch voraus. Obwohl es noch warm war und man an einem Freitagabend durchaus den Gedanken hegen konnte, sich auf ein Feierabendbier irgendwo raus zu setzen, war kaum jemand auf den Straßen zu sehen. Gotham mochte nicht der geeignete Ort sein, um Kinder großzuziehen, aber es war meine Heimat geworden, von der ich mich nicht einfach so lossagen konnte. Und nicht zuletzt wegen der Gotham Goliaths hätte Jamie lautstark gegen einen Umzug protestiert.

„Und Ihnen? Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Bruce' sanfte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich fuhr mir durch das offene Haar, bedacht darauf, es zu vermeiden, den frisch verheilten Schnitt auf meiner Wange mit den Fingerspitzen nachzufahren, wie es schon zur Gewohnheit verkommen war. „Gut...es...geht mir gut", sagte ich und nickte zuversichtlich.

„Sie sind eine starke Frau", merkte Wayne leise an, „aber irgendwann stößt jeder einmal an seine Grenzen...wenn Sie...Hilfe brauchen...", er deutete an, mir entsprechende Unterstützung bieten zu können, doch nichts lag mir ferner, als mich von ihm kaufen zu lassen.

„Ich komme schon klar..._wir_ kommen schon klar." Ich strich Jamie beiläufig über den dunklen Schopf, presste einen Kuss darauf und zog ihn an mich, wich Bruce' durchdringendem Blick aus. Ich verstand nicht ganz, warum er so interessiert an meinem Wohlbefinden war, ich hatte schließlich nichts zu bieten, was ihn in irgendeiner Form beeindrucken oder neugierig machen konnte. Ich wiederum verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, mich in seine Welt ziehen zu lassen, und wenn es nur für fünf Minuten sein sollte. Ich kannte meinen Platz, wusste, wo ich hingehörte, und würde nicht zulassen, dass meinem Sohn Utopien von Reichtum und Macht eingepflanzt wurden.

„Da vorn rechts und nach zwei Blocks links, dann sind wir da", wies ich Alfred den Weg, was er mit einem „Sehr wohl, Madam", kommentierte, was Jamie zum Lachen brachte, Alfred hingegen nur die Braue heben ließ. Nein, nicht unsere Welt.

Die Limousine kam wenige Minuten später vor unserem Apartmenthaus zum Stehen. Es war bei weitem die nobelste Karosserie, die je den Weg in diese Straße gefunden hatte. Man konnte den Eindruck gewinnen, der Chauffeur hätte sich gehörig verfahren. „Vielen Dank fürs Mitnehmen", bedankte ich mich höflich, als Jamie schon die Tür aufgerissen und nach draußen getreten war. „Nichts zu danken...es war mir eine Freude." Ich nickte und war schon dabei, mich abzuwenden, als Bruce rief: „Wegen des Goliaths Spiels melde ich mich noch einmal bei Ihnen, ja?" Jamie quittierte diese Äußerung mit einem lauten Jubelschrei, der mich in Verlegenheit brachte. „Danke", sagte ich und war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich es auch so meinte. Dann schlug ich die Tür zu und folgte Jamie, der bereits auf den Treppenaufgang zu unserem Haus geklettert war, kramte nach meinen Schlüsseln und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die schwarze Limousine gemächlich davonfuhr. Ich sah ihr noch einen Moment nach, dann schloss ich die Tür auf und begab mich mit Jamie wieder auf vertrautes Terrain. Kein Palast, aber unser Zuhause, eine andere Form von Reichtum.

„Mommy, kommst du da mit, wenn ich die Goliaths treffen darf?", fragte mich Jamie noch im Treppenhaus. Er sprühte regelrecht vor Energie, was mich in meiner Vermutung bestärkte, dass es heute lange dauern würde, bis ich ihn bettfertig hatte.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht...Jamie, Mister Wayne ist ein sehr vielbeschäftigter Mann und weißt du...manchmal sagen Erwachsene Dinge zu Kindern, um sie zu beeindrucken, damit sie sie mögen..." Ich wollte nicht, dass sich mein Sohn irgendwelche Hoffnungen machte, nur weil es Bruce Wayne für nötig befunden hatte, ihn für sich zu gewinnen.

„Aber...er hat doch gesagt, beim nächsten Spiel kann ich dabei sein und die Spieler treffen. Warum soll er es nicht auch so gemeint haben?" Mit großen Augen sah er mich an, während ich die Wohnung aufschloss und ihn in unseren Flur dirigierte. „Mag sein, dass er es so gemeint hat, aber noch steht nichts fest. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich auf etwas freust, das so schnell vielleicht gar nicht stattfinden wird. Ist dir außerdem schon der Gedanke gekommen, warum er so etwas tun sollte, ohne dass er selbst etwas davon hat?"

Ich glaubte nicht an die Uneigennützigkeit des Menschen. In erster Linie waren wir alle Egoisten, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger.

Ich half Jamie aus seiner leichten Jacke, sein Arm war noch in einer Schlaufe um seinen Hals gelagert, um sein Schlüsselbein zu entlasten, und hängte sie in der Garderobe auf. „Weil er dich kennt? Vielleicht mag er dich ja!", schlug Jamie vor und brachte mich damit zum Lachen. „Alles klar, Räuber...ab mit dir ins Bad, waschen. Ich kümmere mich derweil ums Abendessen." Widerwillig folgte er meiner Anweisung, während ich tief seufzte und mich dann in die Küche begab. Ich hatte in meiner Mittagspause frischen Salat und Gemüse gekauft und machte mich daran, alles klein zu schnippeln und zu vermischen.

„Schon wieder Salat?", nölte Jamie nur wenig später, als er sah, was es heute zu essen geben würde. „Schon wieder? Salat ist gesund, davon könntest du ruhig mehr essen!" Er sah mich an, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank und meckerte weiter herum: „Im Krankenhaus gab's jeden Tag Salat." Ich atmete tief durch und ignorierte seine Beschwerden. „Wenn du den Salat nicht magst, geht's eben ohne Essen ins Bett." Ich ließ mich nicht von ihm nerven, zu deutlich hatte ich noch in Erinnerung, wie grässlich sich die Stille angehört hatte, als ich allein in meinem Apartment gewesen war und mir Gesellschaft herbeigesehnt hatte. Schließlich gab er nach langen Querelen nach und kaute gehorsam, aber ohne große Begeisterung an seinem Salatblatt herum.

„Bei Daddy hätte es jetzt Burger gegeben", nuschelte er nach einigen Minuten. Lautstark legte ich meine Gabel auf den Teller und funkelte Jamie grimmig an: „Du bist aber jetzt nicht bei Daddy...außerdem gab es Burger erst das letzte Mal..." Er schnaubte und murrte etwas unverständlich vor sich hin, bis ich mich gezwungen fühlte, zu unlauteren Mitteln zu greifen: „Jamie, wenn ich noch einmal höre, wie du über das Essen meckerst, sage ich Mister Wayne, dass er sich die Mühe sparen kann und du nicht zu den Goliaths darfst!"

Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an, Enttäuschung stand deutlich in seinen Augen geschrieben. „Mom, das ist nicht fair! Du hast gesagt, du würdest mit mir zu den Goliaths gehen, wenn ich wieder gesund bin und ich hab mir die ganze Zeit Mühe gegeben!" Ich fürchtete, das Tränen in seine Augen aufsteigen wollten, aber er hielt sich zurück.

„Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen, dass es nicht immer nach deinem Wunsch funktionieren kann, Jamie."

„Du erfüllst mir gar keinen Wunsch! Das ist es ja, Mom. Du bist so unfair!" Damit rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sprang auf, stapfte trampelnd in sein Zimmer und ließ die Tür laut genug ins Schloss fallen, dass es die Etage über uns auch hören konnte.

Ich seufzte und räumte den Tisch ab, verstaute den restlichen Salat im Kühlschrank und trat anschließend an Jamies Zimmertür heran. Ich hatte ihm genügend Zeit eingeräumt, um sich wieder abzureagieren. Auf mein Klopfen reagierte er mit einem gedämpften „Hau ab!", das mich wenig beeindruckte. Derartige Szenen gab es öfter zwischen uns. Wobei Thelma und Michael ihm alles gewährten und erlaubten, was er sich in den Kopf setzte, war ich immer die, die zuerst gegensteuerte. Er musste lernen, dass es im Leben nicht immer nach seinen Wünschen ging und er lernen musste, sich unterzuordnen und an Regeln zu halten. Manchmal mochte das hart erscheinen, aber je früher er das lernte, desto besser.

Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Jamie lag auf seinem Bett und betrachtete den Baseballhandschuh, der in seiner Hand lag. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, vielleicht vor Zorn, vielleicht auch vor vergossenen Tränen. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und trat langsam an sein Bett heran, ließ mich auf ihm nieder und strich Jamie über den Rücken. Er reagierte nicht, spielte den Bockigen. „Jamie...du weißt genau, dass es mich ärgert, wenn du nicht tust, was ich dir sage. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht immer gefällt und ich weiß auch, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, wenn ich dir Dinge versprochen habe, die ich nicht eingehalten habe...aber ich habe es nie absichtlich getan. Ich hab dich sehr lieb und will, dass du glücklich bist...ich kann dir vielleicht nicht das bieten, was die Eltern deiner Freunde für ihre Kinder tun, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich alles daran setze, dafür zu sorgen, dass es dir gut geht...das ist mir wichtiger als alles andere."

Er schniefte leise und als ich schon damit rechnete, keine Antwort zu erhalten, flüsterte er: „Den hier wollte ich von Aaron Sereno unterschreiben lassen." Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, seufzte leise. „Das kannst du immer noch tun. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob und wann das mit den Goliaths klappt und möchte nur nicht, dass du dich zu sehr darauf freust. Dann ist die Enttäuschung, wenn es doch nicht klappt, umso größer." Ich blieb noch einige Zeit bei ihm sitzen, strich ihm durch das schwarze Haar und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich nach und nach beruhigte. „Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen, ja? Wenn du etwas brauchst...ich bin noch ein, zwei Stunden im Wohnzimmer..." Ich zog seinen Kopf zu mir heran und küsste ihn auf die Wange, stand dann seufzend auf und verließ sein Zimmer.

Ich wollte mich noch der Lektüre von Fachzeitschriften widmen. Wenn ich schon nicht operieren konnte, wollte ich mich wenigstens bezüglich der neuesten Methoden auf dem Laufenden halten. Ich schaltete die Leselampe an und setzte mich mit den neuesten Laserbehandlungen auseinander.

Zwei Stunden brachte ich damit zu, bis mich ein Geräusch ablenkte, das aus der Küche zu stammen schien. Es klang wie fließendes Wasser.

„Jamie?", rief ich aus. Manchmal holte er sich ein Glas Leitungswasser in der Spüle, wenn er aufwachte, weil er Durst hatte. Ich erhielt keine Antwort, das Rauschen des Wassers ertönte nach wie vor. Ich seufzte. Er schien immer noch sauer auf mich zu sein. Ich legte die Zeitschrift beiseite und erhob mich, trat hinaus in den Flur und wiederholte: „Jamie?!" Diesmal mit genug Nachdruck, dass er mich nicht überhören konnte. Alles, was erfolgte, war das Verstummen des Wasserhahns. Ich verdrängte die Angst, die in mir aufsteigen wollte. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, mich zu fürchten. Ich war nicht allein, Jamie war bei mir und wir beide würden schon überstehen, was uns so lange zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Wir waren zusammen. Niemand sonst war hier oder würde hier hereinkommen, niemand konnte uns stören. Die Telefone waren nach wie vor abgesteckt.

„Jamie, Schatz...sag doch was!", forderte ich und trat einige Schritte weiter in den Flur hinein. Die Geräusche in der Küche waren verstummt. Ich überlegte einen Augenblick, ob ich Phantomgeräusche nicht Phantomgeräusche bleiben lassen und ins Wohnzimmer zurückgehen sollte, als mir das lautstarke Rauschen des Wasserhahns diese Entscheidung abnahm. Das war definitiv nicht meine Fantasie, die mir hier einen üblen Streich spielen wollte. Jemand war in der Küche und meine Hoffnung klammerte sich daran, dass es Jamie war, der sich einfach bockig stellte, mit mir zu reden. Der Gedanke, dass er es nicht war, der da am Wasserhahn über der Spüle zugange war, drängte sich jedoch immer übermächtiger in mein Bewusstsein.

„Hallo?", entwich es meiner Kehle kratzig und schwach. Mein Mut drohte mich zu verlassen, der altbekannte Geschmack von Panik breitete sich in meinem Mundraum aus. Es war, als läge ein rostiger Schlüssel auf meiner Zunge.

Schritt für Schritt, Zentimeter um Zentimeter legte ich zurück, verfluchte im Stillen jede Diele, die unter meinen Füßen knarrte. Die Tür zur Küche war angelehnt, regte sich leicht im Luftzug, der dem angelehnten Fenster entstammte. Anstelle eines Lichtkegels war alles, was sich aus dem Türspalt auf den Flur ergoss, undurchsichtiger Schatten. Ich wagte nicht zu atmen, mein Kopf war voller wirrer, zusammenhangsloser Gedanken, es war, als wäre ich durch einen Tunnel gefahren und die entscheidende Funkverbindung unterbrochen worden, so unschlüssig blieb ich vor der Tür stehen.

Ich streckte die linke Hand aus, stieß die Tür ein Stückchen weiter auf. Das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer reichte nicht weit genug in den Flur hinein, um auch die Küche auszuleuchten. Mit der rechten Hand tastete ich mich an der Wand entlang und atmete schwer aus, als ich spürte, wie der Schalter des kleinen Thekenlichts unter meinen Fingern nachgab. Ein Teil von mir wollte nicht wirklich sehen, was hinter der schattigen Silhouette steckte, die sich da kaum sichtbar im hinteren Teil der Küche von den weißen Möbeln abzeichnete. Man hätte es für einen Schatten halten können, wenn man flüchtig hingesehen hätte, unterzog man diese Stelle jedoch einer eingängigeren Betrachtung, sah man die Konturen einer Person.

Mein Finger betätigte den Schalter, woraufhin unter kurzem elektrischem Flackern die kleine Neonröhre ansprang und ihr weißes, klinisches Licht, das meine Küche in meinen persönlichen OP verwandelte, in den Raum warf.

Er stand nur etwa fünf Meter von mir entfernt, in leicht gekrümmter, vornüber gebeugter Haltung. Seine bloßen Hände hielt er in meine Spüle, von seinen Fingerspitzen tropfte etwas in meinen Abfluss. Erst als er sie leicht anhob und ausschüttelte, sah ich, dass es nicht nur Wasser war, das seine Finger benetzte, sondern eine rote Flüssigkeit. Blut.

Ich stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür und schaute dabei zu, wie sich der Joker seelenruhig in meiner Spüle die Hände wusch. Wieder drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und hielt die Hände darunter, rieb die Finger aneinander und fing an, leise zu summen. Die Melodie erkannte ich sofort, ich würde sie nie wieder vergessen. Es war sein Lied für mich, das Klagelied eines Mannes, dessen Schatz Clementine durch ein Missgeschick ertrunken war. Ich hätte mich umdrehen, hätte mir Jamie schnappen und schleunigst verschwinden müssen – um die Chance, einen Notruf abzusetzen, hatte ich mich eigenhändig gebracht. Aber ich stand nur in der Tür und starrte ihn an, jenen Mann, der mich um ein Haar getötet hätte und schon wieder dieses gespenstische Lied auf den grässlich entstellten Lippen hatte.

Er stellte den Wasserhahn ab, drehte sich um und wischte sich die Hände an einem herumliegenden Geschirrtuch sauber. Die weiße Baumwolle färbte sich binnen weniger Sekunden blutrot. Erst dann sah er auf und hob die Brauen auf eine überraschte Weise. „Oh, guten Abend, guten Abend...Doctor..._Clementine_..."

Ein Schauer, kalt wie Januarregen, floss meine Wirbelsäule hinab und schien all meine Nervenbahnen zu vereisen, mich vollends bewegungsunfähig zu machen, als er meinen Namen aussprach. Gedehnt und auf unbeschreibliche Art jede Silbe verköstigend, so als wäre sie schmackhaft süßer Wein auf seiner fahrig hervorschnellenden Zunge. Das Licht war spärlich, doch ausreichend, um mir den Joker in all seiner Grässlichkeit zu präsentieren, verschonte mich nicht mit Einblicken minutiöser Details seines verzerrten Profils. Ich starrte ihn an, unfähig, mich zu bewegen oder irgendetwas zu sagen. Sein Gesicht war makellos weiß geschminkt, die Konturen seins Make-ups hoben sich deutlich sichtbar voneinander ab, waren nicht so verschmiert und verlaufen wie beim letzten Mal, als ich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt hatte, ihm zu begegnen. Sein Haar wirkte immer noch zerzaust und fettig, das kalte Licht verstärkte noch den grün-gelblichen Schimmer einzelner Strähnen. Er hielt den Kopf nicht gerade, überhaupt war seine gesamte Haltung seltsam windschief. Ich vermutete, dass es an seinen zahlreichen Verletzungen lag, die er sich zugezogen hatte, vielleicht sogar an der letzten Schusswunde, auch wenn er nicht den Eindruck erweckte, sonderlich starke Schmerzen auszustehen. Er trug andere Kleidung, ein seltsam geschecktes dunkelblaues Hemd und eine hellere Weste. Einzig der Mantel war der alte, ich erkannte ihn an seinem fehlenden Knopf. Er hing über der Lehne, streifte fast den Fußboden.

„Mach ich dich sprachlos?" Er formte einen Schmollmund mit seinen üppig geschminkten Lippen und sah mich durchdringend an, ehe er mit den Fingern die Arbeitsfläche nachfuhr, gegen die er rücklings lehnte. Unter seinen Fingernägeln hafteten noch blutige Überreste. Von wem diese stammten, wollte ich lieber gar nicht erst wissen.

„Ich hoffe doch, es...macht dir nichts aus, dass ich...mir die Hände gewaschen habe...weißt du, wenn ich Feierabend mache, habe ich ein erhöhtes..._Reinlichkeitsbedürfnis_...ich hab...gedacht, ich...schaue einmal nach, was meine Lieblingsdoktorin denn so..._treibt_..." Er legte bewusste einen zweideutigen Unterton in seine Stimme und schenkte mir einen verwegenen Blick aus nur halb geöffneten Augen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, woher das Blut an seinen Fingern stammte, das nun auch noch meine Spüle besudelte. Allein dass er _‚Arbeit'_ als Synonym für Mord und Totschlag verwendete, ließ mich schaudern. „...und sage mal hallo." Er blinzelte zweimal, sein Kopf schwirrte leicht von einer Seite zur anderen, so als stünde er kurz davor, einzuschlafen. Seine Augen jedoch waren hellwach. „Hallo!", sagte er und grinste. Oder zumindest bleckte er die Zähne, weil er aufgrund seiner Narben eines gewöhnlichen Lächelns nicht mehr mächtig war. Es war erschreckend, wie gravierend die Schnitte an seinen Mundwinkeln seine Mimik einschränkten und behinderten. Er lächelte ständig und gleichzeitig nie wieder.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", entkam endlich ein Laut meiner Kehle, doch er war nicht mehr als ein verhaltenes Flüstern. Der Joker neigte seinen Kopf zur linken Seite und hob die Brauen, sodass seine weiß geschminkte Stirn in viele Falten geworfen und die ebenmäßige Linie seines Make-ups unterbrochen wurde. „Hab ich das nicht gerade...äh...gesagt?"

Er stand still, doch ich wusste, dass er schnell sein würde, wenn es nötig war. Er war wie ein Panther zum Sprung bereit, weswegen ich es nicht für klug hielt, mich ihm weiter zu nähern.

„Man bricht nirgends ein, nur weil man _‚hallo'_ sagen will", entgegnete ich mit Schärfe in der Stimme, die über meine Unsicherheit hinwegtäuschen sollte, aber kläglich daran scheiterte. Meine Körpersprache und unterbewusste Mimik machten meine erbärmlichen Versuche eines Pokerface zunichte.

„_Man_", äffte der Joker abfällig meinen Tonfall nach, „...sehe ich etwas aus wie jedermann?", fragte er und hielt die Hände, deren Liniengeflecht von feuchtem Blut hervorgehoben wurde, vor seinem Revers ausgestreckt. Der Gedanke, zur Allgemeinheit gezählt zu werden, schien ihn zu beleidigen. „Außerdem bin ich nicht _eingebrochen_...", korrigierte er mich, seine Zunge schaffte nur eine halbe Umdrehung auf seinen Lippen, ehe sie wieder in seiner Mundhöhle untertauchte.

„Wie sind Sie dann hier herein gekommen?" Es beunruhigte mich zutiefst, dass er scheinbar einfach hier hineinspaziert war, als wäre meine Küche seine Manege. Dabei verschloss ich die Wohnungstür selbst wenn ich zu Hause war. Wir lebten nicht im miesesten Viertel Gothams, aber in dieser Stadt durfte man sich prinzipiell nirgends in Sicherheit wiegen. Der lebende Beweis dafür stand gerade nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt und versuchte, die Blutreste von seinen Fingernägeln zu kratzen.

„Ah tatata", meinte er kopfschüttelnd und hielt den rechten Zeigefinger ausgestreckt, schob ihn tadelnd hin und her, „...ein guter _Magier_ verrät nie seine Zaubertricks." _‚Tricks'_ intonierte er mithilfe eines Zungenschnalzens, das mich mit tiefstem Grausen erfüllte. Wie lange war er schon hier in meiner Wohnung und wieso hatte ich ihn nicht früher gehört? Mein Herz raste bei dem Gedanken an Jamie. War er in Sicherheit oder hatte dieses Monster ihm einen Besuch abgestattet? Wie konnte ich ihn alarmieren, ihn von hier wegbringen, solange der Joker hier war? Ich hatte nichts, womit ich mich hätte verteidigen können. Er hatte schon einmal bewiesen, dass ich ihm im Nahkampf gnadenlos unterlegen war. Und der Joker war sicher nicht nur gekommen, um mit mir zu plaudern.

„Warum zweifelst du an meinen _ehrenwerten_ Motiven, oh my darling Clementine? Hm?" Er vollführte einen fragenden Augenaufschlag, der vielleicht naiv gewirkt hätte, wären seine Augen dabei nicht finsterer und kälter als eine Winternacht gewesen.

„Elena", gestand ich endlich meinen richtigen Vornamen ein, den er zweifellos in der Zwischenzeit in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, „mein Name ist Elena." Ich sagte es ihm nicht, weil ich kooperieren wollte, sondern weil ich seine permanenten Anspielungen auf dieses uralte Lied nicht ertragen konnte. Der bloße Klang ließ das schreckliche Gefühl von Todesnähe, wie ich es in dieser heißen Sommernacht vor einigen Tagen zum ersten Mal empfunden hatte, authentisch wiederaufleben.

„Ich weiß", entwich es dem Joker bellend, was mich zusammenzucken ließ. Dann richtete er sich ein wenig auf und spielte am Kragen seines Hemdes herum, während er die Augen verdrehte, so als hätte er etwas an meiner Zimmerdecke gesehen, das sein Interesse erweckte. „Aber Clementine gefällt mir besser." Seine tiefe Stimme erklang in einem düsteren Singsang, der scheinheilig und harmlos anmuten mochte, in dieser Situation aber nur noch angsteinflößend war. Ich stand noch immer in der Tür, hätte wegrennen können, vielleicht sogar eine gute Chance darauf gehabt, ihm entkommen zu können. Aber dafür hätte ich Jamie im Stich lassen müssen und das war etwas, das ich niemals übers Herz gebracht hätte. Nicht nachdem ich ihm vor kurzem noch versprochen hatte, ihn nicht wieder zu enttäuschen.

„Hat dir...äh...das kleine Inserat zu deiner Person gefallen?", fragte er und schob zwei der Küchenstühle zurück, bedeutete mir mit einer etwas schlaksig wirkenden Handbewegung, mich zu setzen. Ich blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, musterte ihn unsicher. „Wie ist es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, hm? Manche Menschen träumen ein _Leeeben_ lang davon, für fünf Minuten im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Einmal beachtet...bewundert zu werden. Hat es sich gut angefühlt, Täubchen?" Seine Art, mir Kosenamen anzudichten, missfiel mir noch mehr als seine permanente Litanei mit meinem Nachnamen, und doch war alles, was ich hervorbrachte: „Sie? Sie haben die Presse...in Kenntnis gesetzt?"

Der Joker hob die Braue und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, begann nervtötend mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte zu trommeln. „Du hast offensichtlich einen großen Wissensdurst, Frau Doktor. Setz dich und wir reden." Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den gegenüber stehenden Stuhl und sah mich von unten heraus an. Sein Blick aus dunklen, kaffeebraunen Augen vermittelte mir, dass er keine Renitenz dulden würde. Auch wenn er keine Messer oder Pistolen in seinen Händen trug, musste ich davon ausgehen, dass er nicht unbewaffnet gekommen war. Dass er nicht zögern würde, entsprechende Waffen auch zu benutzen, hatte ich eindrucksvoll am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen.

„Setz...dich!", forderte er mich gedehnt auf. Sein Tonfall hatte sich um einige Nuancen verdunkelt, seine Geduld schien nicht unerschöpflich zu sein. Ich begriff immer noch nicht, weswegen er gekommen war, wusste aber, dass ich es nur herausfinden würde, wenn ich seiner Forderung nachkam. Auf steifen Beinen stakte ich in Richtung Tisch, zog den Stuhl noch einige Zentimeter zurück und setzte mich dann beklommen darauf. Jetzt trennte mich kein halber Meter mehr von dieser geisteskranken Clownsfratze. Er nickte in stummer Zustimmung, als ich mich gesetzt hatte, seine Haut warf grobe Falten an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er mir so etwas wie ein Lächeln schenkte. Es wirkte auf seinen entstellten Zügen mehr wie eine groteske Grimasse, die diabolische Imitation von Friedfertigkeit.

„Warum...haben Sie das getan?", fragte ich heiser, meine Stimme schwand mit jedem Wort mehr, das ich sprach, die Angst schnürte mir buchstäblich die Kehle zu.

„Warum, warum, warum...", plapperte der Joker und verlieh seiner Stimme einen merkwürdig hohen Klang. Er eignete sich hervorragend als Schauspieler, so viel war mir jetzt schon klar geworden. „**Darum!**", knurrte er schließlich und ließ mich zurückschrecken, als er seine Unterarme schwungvoll auf der Tischplatte abstützte und sich ein Stück zu mir vorbeugte. Augenblicklich schlug mir sein eigentümlicher Duft in die Nase, eine Essenz becircender Süße, eingebettet in raue, männliche Herbheit. In seinem Geruch mischten sich so viele Aromen, dass ein Attribut nicht genügt hätte, um ihn treffend zu umschreiben. „Warum brauchen Menschen wie du immer Gründe?" Er runzelte die Stirn und sah mich finster an, während ich jedes meiner Worte bereute. Dennoch erwiderte ich leise: „Warum brauchen Sie keine?"

Er sah mich für einen langen Moment so düster an, dass ich glaubte, er würde jeden Moment nach vorn schnellen und mir den Kopf abreißen. Oder Schlimmeres. Dann begann er aber so unvermittelt zu lachen, dass mir das Herz vor Angst bis zum Halse schlug. Geisteskrank. Eindeutig geisteskrank.

„Warum ich...warum ich keine brauche?", wiederholte er prustend und schüttete sich lauthals aus, dass ich befürchtete, Jamie würde es hören können. „Wirklich, _Elena_..." Die Art, wie er meinen Vornamen aussprach, mit einer Mischung aus Hohn und Verachtung, ließ ein Prickeln durch meine Haut fahren, das die Wunden, die er mir zugefügt hatte, unangenehm brennen ließ. „Du bist ein echter Scherzkeks, wirklich, das...äh...mag ich. Ich weiß Humor zu schätzen, er...spricht von Intelligenz." Er musterte mich, als säße ich völlig entblößt vor ihm und in gewisser Weise tat ich das auch. Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass er fähig war, mich zu analysieren, vielleicht sogar bis auf die dunkelsten Abgründe meiner Seele. Soziopathen waren selbst die besten Psychologen, kaum einer vermochte so gut in Menschen zu lesen wie sie. Das, woran es ihnen mangelte – Empathie, Emotionalität, Sensibilität – legten sie bewusst bei anderen frei, um sie zu manipulieren.

„Aber ich will dir deine Frage beantworten, oh my darling...du willst ja sicher nicht unwissend sterben, nicht wahr?" Er bleckte erneut seine Zähne in dem nicht ernst gemeinten Versuch zu lächeln und ich war froh, dass mein Sweatshirt die Gänsehaut verdeckte, die diese Geste bei mir hervorrief.

„Menschen versuchen sich _alles_,...ihre gesamte armselige Weltanschauung...", seine Finger spielten auf einem unsichtbaren Klavier in der Luft, „,...mit rationalen Gründen zu erklären. Alles, was den Menschen ausmacht...seine Vergangenheit...vielleicht die Geschichte seines Landes, sein soziales Umfeld, seine Zukunft...die Gesellschaft, an die er sich lückenlos angepasst hat...alles ist einer kausalen Kette unterworfen. A macht B, weil C A dazu bewegt hat...so erklären sich Menschen das Unerklärliche. Warum manche Amok laufen, warum Kriege und Unruhen ausbrechen, warum manche Menschen leben dürfen, während andere sterben...alles, wirklich _alles_ ergibt durch die Suche nach Gründen einen Sinn...einen...Sinn des Lebens, nennen wir's doch so."

Mit seiner Zunge tastete er die Wundränder seiner längst verheilten Schnitte von innen ab. Es war verrückt. Ich wusste um die Absurdität seiner Ansichten und doch konnte ich mich seinen Worten nicht entziehen. Seine Stimme übte eine fast hypnotische Wirkung auf mich aus, zog mich näher und näher zu sich und machte mich – wenn auch völlig ungewollt – mit seinen Ideen und Ansichten vertraut.

„Aber das ist reiner Selbstbetrug, ein fälschliches Empfinden von Sicherheit." Er kratzte sich an der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes, an jener Stelle, an der seine Schlüsselbeine eine kleine Kuhle bildeten. „So schafft sich der Mensch Souveränität, indem er sich einbildet, die Mechanismen zu verstehen, die hinter menschlichen Handlungen stehen..." Wieder stützte er sich auf seinem Ellbogen ab und taxierte mich. Jede Sekunde, in der sein Blick auf mir ruhte, flatterten meine Nerven stärker. Sie glichen einem dünnen, langen Band, das er durch das Anstimmen seiner Worte zum Schwingen gebracht hatte wie die Saite eines Musikinstruments.

„Sie behaupten also, dass es keine Gründe gibt?", hakte ich nach, worauf er den Kopf schief legte und diesen nach kurzer Bedenkzeit schüttelte. Was tat ich hier? Warum ließ ich mich auf eine Grundsatzdiskussion mit einem psychopathischen Massenmörder ein, der es sich mitten in der Nacht in meiner Küche bequem gemacht hatte?

„Nein...nein, nein, nein...es gibt Gründe...man muss nur differenzieren, _für wen_ Gründe existieren und welchen Zweck sie erfüllen. Sieh mal, Frau Doktor, ist das Leben nicht viel ruhiger und sicherer, wenn alles einen Sinn ergibt? Es...vermittelt das Gefühl, dass nichts zufällig geschehen kann, nichts Unvorhergesehenes. Der Mensch braucht die Ordnung..._du_ brauchst die Ordnung, demnach hast du Gründe für nahezu alles, was du tust..." Er kaute an seiner Unterlippe herum, zog diese kurz zwischen die Zähne und fuhr dann in selbstgefälligem Tonfall fort: „Siehst du, jemand wie ich...braucht keine Ordnung. Sie begrenzt nur unseren Verstand, unsere Möglichkeit, das Leben in seiner reinsten und pursten Essenz zu erfahren. Und die besteht nun einmal im Chaos, in der undeterminierten Willkür. Vergiss...vergiss Logik...vergiss Rationalität und Moral. Vergiss alles, was du brauchst, um dir die Welt erklären zu wollen und du wirst wahre Freiheit erleben."

Ich merkte, dass es mir schwer fiel, ihn auf Distanz zu halten. Rein räumlich gesehen wahrte er immer noch denselben Abstand zu mir, aber seine Worte und der Tonfall, in dem er sie vortrug, drohten mich näher zu ihm zu ziehen. Nah genug, um mich in Gefahr zu bringen. Das Schlimmste an seinen Argumenten war, dass sie schlicht und ergreifend wahr und plausibel waren, man konnte seine Äußerungen nicht einfach niederschmettern und als wahnsinnigen Irrglauben abstempeln. Er bewies eine schneidende, gefährliche Intelligenz, gepaart mit seiner anarchistischen Weltanschauung waren das zwei todbringende Eigenschaften vereint in einer Person. Er war unberechenbar, dass man ihm alles zutrauen konnte, und dabei noch klug genug, die Fäden, die er ausgelegt hatte, zu Stolperschnüren zu spannen. Ich hatte ihn bis dato einfach für verrückt und geistesgestört gehalten, aber die Bestie, die sich mir hier präsentierte, war weitaus gefährlicher, als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können.

„Wenn...es Freiheit ist, die Sie wollen...wenn Sie...einfach machen wollen, wonach Ihnen beliebt...", begann ich vorsichtig und zurückhaltend. Ich traute dem Frieden nicht, glaubte nicht, dass er nur hergekommen war, um mich das Chaos gleichsam des Fürchtens zu lehren. „...wieso tun Sie das nicht einfach und lassen andere Menschen so leben, wie sie es wollen und für richtig empfinden?"

Der Joker musterte mich durchdringend, dann lehnte er sich langsam weit genug vor, dass er mich mühelos hätte packen können. Sein verbrauchter Atem streifte seicht mein Gesicht. „Tun sie das denn auch mit mir? Lassen...äh...lassen sie mich denn leben, wie ich es will?" Er zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und sah mich verwegen von der Seite an. Eine schwarze, lange Locke fiel mir ins Gesicht, aber ich wagte es nicht, sie hinter mein Ohr zu streifen. Ich verhielt mich in seiner Gegenwart wie in der Nähe eins Raubtiers...nur keine hastigen, unbedachten Bewegungen, nichts tun, was ihn alarmieren konnte.

„Solange es sich im Rahmen unserer Gesetzgebung bewegt..."

Der Joker ließ mich nicht aussprechen, er schnippte so plötzlich mit dem Finger, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Es war, als hätte er seine eigene Hypnose mit diesem Laut beendet. „Das ist...der Punkt. Wenn ich leben _dürfte_, wie es mir beliebte, müsste ich mich nicht an Regeln und Gesetze halten. Wer hat festgelegt, was richtig und was falsch ist, hm? Wer...wer maßt sich _an_, über das so genannte Wohl aller entscheiden zu dürfen? Diese _Gesellschaft_..." Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mein ein Wort mit mehr Verachtung aussprechen konnte, als er es getan hatte. „...erfreut sich Privilegien, die sie sich selbst geschaffen hat, stellt sich über alles andere. Dabei hat sie keinen alleinigen Geltungsanspruch. Unter ihrer Oberfläche aus Regeln und Ordnungen schwelt das Chaos. Ich will niemandem etwas Böses, weißt du?" Wieder schenkte er mir diesen Augenaufschlag, der ihn fast unschuldig wirken ließ. „Ich befördere nur nach oben, was nach oben will, bevor es irgendwann von selbst ausbricht wie ein Vulkan...denn das...wird es."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte, war wie benommen von all dem, was er gesagt hatte und hatte für kurze Zeit vergessen, wer und wo ich war. Er mochte kein Magier im Sinne von Kartentricks sein, aber er verstand es, mit Worten zu verzaubern.

„Wieso...sollte ich dulden, was mich nicht genauso akzeptiert?" Schnalzend schlug seine Zunge gegen seinen Gaumen und ich musste den Blick abwenden, um wieder zu mir zu kommen, diesem tranceartigen Zustand, diesem gebannten Lauschen seiner Theorien zu entkommen. Er stellte gerade eindrucksvoll unter Beweis, dass er keines Skalpells bedurfte, um etwas zu sezieren.

„Langweile ich dich etwa, oh my darling Clementine?", fragte er und ich glaubte, so etwas wie Unmut aus seiner Stimmlage herauszuhören. Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, nicht beachtet zu werden, dabei fiel es erschreckend schwer, genau das zu tun.

„Nein...ich...", ich sah wieder zu ihm auf. Als ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, war das Licht schwach und die Schatten übermächtig gewesen. Hier und jetzt aber legte das sterile Licht der Küchentheke so viele Details in seinem Gesicht frei, dass es mir schwer fiel, ihn nicht anzustarren, was er womöglich beleidigend empfunden hätte. Falls er überhaupt noch etwas empfand oder empfinden _konnte_. „...es verwirrt mich, dass Sie hier sind", sagte ich geradeheraus und sah in seinen unergründlichen Augen den Schalk aufblitzen. „...und dass Sie sich an die Presse gewandt haben..."

Der Joker lachte gackernd auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Oh, ich bin nicht persönlich beim Chefredakteur klingeln gegangen...ich...", er senkte kurz den Blick und sah mich von unten heraus an, dass mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. „...habe lediglich _schneidende_ Argumente." Oh ja. Die hatte ich schon zu spüren bekommen. Ich widerstand nur mit viel Mühe dem unerträglich gewordenen Drang, den Schnitt auf meiner Wange zu berühren. Die Stelle, an der er meine Zigarette auf meiner Haut ausgedrückt hatte, prickelte unter unangenehmem Juckreiz.

Unvermittelt erhob sich der Joker, so plötzlich, dass sein Stuhl rücklings gegen die Spüle prallte und nur deshalb nicht umkippte, weil sich seine Lehne mit der Unterkante der Arbeitsfläche verkantet hatte. Ich schreckte zurück, wäre um ein Haar selbst rücklings mit dem Stuhl zu Boden gegangen, aber er schien nicht aufgestanden zu sein, um mich anzugreifen, wie ich begriff, als er sich leicht drehte und meinen Kühlschrank ansteuerte. Der Anblick war so skurril, dass ich mich hätte kneifen müssen, um mir selbst zu versichern, dass ich nicht nur einen abgefahrenen Traum durchlebte. Das einladend warme, gelbliche Licht strömte aus der offenen Kühlschranktür, bedeckte sein Gesicht, schenkte der bunten Schminke auf seinen Zügen warme, fast freundliche Akzente. Seine Narben jedoch stachen in ihrer Grausigkeit noch deutlicher hervor, die geschwulstartigen Bahnen einer nicht sehr sorgsam geführten Naht schluckten Schatten wie Risse in einem ausgedörrten Boden.

„Oh, ich...äh...hoffe, ich darf mich ein bisschen umsehen? Hab heut noch nicht viel gegessen."

Ich schaute ihn an, betrachtete seine hagere, hoch gewachsene Gestalt und erinnerte mich an die Konturen seines Skeletts, die sich deutlich sichtbar von seiner hellen Haut abgezeichnet hatte. Ich zweifelte daran, dass er jemals genug zu sich nahm.

„Bedienen Sie sich", hörte ich mich leise murmeln. Solange er aß, würde er nicht töten, zumindest hoffte ich das. Und eher war ich dazu bereit, ihm etwas zu essen zuzugestehen, als Jamies oder mein Leben seinen Launen zu opfern. Er griff sich den restlichen Salat, verzehrfertige Frikadellen, eine Packung Scheibenkäse und Schokolade, die ich bei sommerlichen Temperaturen kühl lagerte, damit sie nicht schmolz. Mit diesem gewöhnungsbedürftig zusammengestellten Menü setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch.

Ich ahnte, dass mir noch eine lange Nacht bevorstand, und das nicht nur deshalb, weil man sich erst vom Tisch erhob, wenn der Gast sein Mahl beendet hatte...

-tbc-


	9. 8 Ein unmoralisches Angebot

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**8**

**Ein unmoralisches Angebot**

„_Angst negativ zu sehen, ist nicht richtig. Ich möchte nie mit jemandem arbeiten, der keine Angst mehr hat."_

_[Outbreak]_

Das leise, gleichmäßige Ticken der Zeigeruhr an der Wand, das sonst ganz allein die nächtliche Stille meiner Küche ausfüllte, wurde vom notorischen Schmatzen des Jokers untermalt, als er sich einen Happen nach dem anderen einverleibte und dabei jeglichen Tischmanieren trotzte. Er schlang regelrecht, schien wirklich ausgehungert zu sein, und aß dabei alles durcheinander. Eine Frikadelle hier, dort ein Stück Schokolade, nur um dann zum Käse überzuwechseln. Die bloße Beobachtung seines Essverhaltens weckte in mir Übelkeit und doch konnte ich den Blick nicht abwenden. Man ließ ein wildes Tier nicht aus den Augen, selbst wenn man im Glauben war, es würde durch eine Fütterung mild gestimmt sein. War er nur hierher gekommen, um sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen? Es wollte mir nicht glaubhaft erscheinen. Allein, dass er wusste, wo ich wohnte, setzte voraus, dass er mich beobachtet haben musste, dass er seinen Besuch bewusst auf diesen Abend gelegt hatte. Dass ich keinerlei Anzeichen bemerkt und mich in falscher Sicherheit gewiegt hatte, versetzte mich in Angst. Zu schnell hatte ich meine Vorsicht abgelegt. So absurd, wie sie mir vorgekommen war, schien meine Paranoia nicht gewesen zu sein.

Er schmatzte grunzend und versuchte dann mit seiner Zunge nach einem Salatblatt zu fischen, das sich in seinen hinteren Zahnzwischenräumen verfangen haben musste. Seine blutrot bemalten Lippen glänzten feucht vor Speichel und Fett, an seinem Mundwinkel klebte etwas Salatdressing, während seine Oberlippe ein Schokoladenfleck zierte. Sein Anblick hätte lachhaft angemutet, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass er kein kindlicher Schwachsinniger, sondern der wohl kaltblütigste Mörder war, den Gotham oder gar ganz Amerika je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er still – zumindest im Sinne von nicht sprechend – sein Essen verdrückt und auch ich hatte es nicht gewagt, ihn dabei zu stören. Wäre ich allein gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht einen riskanten Fluchtversuch gewagt, aber ich war nicht allein. Jamie war in seinem Zimmer und schlief nichts ahnend seit langem wieder in seinem eigenen Bett.

Der Joker bemerkte meine nervösen Blicke und sah mich an, griff nach einem Falz der weißen Tischdecke, die den Küchentisch bedeckte, und betupfte damit seinen Mund, als wäre er eine Serviette. Nicht nur Essensspuren färbten auf den Leinenstoff ab, auch sein Make-up, cremeweiße und scharlachrote Abdrücke, ruinierten das Textil. Noch immer kauend lehnte er sich leicht zurück und betrachtete mich. Es war mir unmöglich, aus seinem Blick zu lesen, ihm hingegen schien es sehr leicht zu fallen, zu erkennen, was in mir vorging.

„Ah, die kleine Stärkung hat...gut getan...auf nüchternen Magen verhandle ich nicht gern", plauderte er in einem gewöhnlichen Umgangston, der ihm nicht das Prädikat _‚wahnsinnig'_ verliehen hätte. Verhandeln? Er wollte mit mir verhandeln?

„Vielleicht...äh...solltest du auch ein Stück Schokolade essen, du...äh...schaust recht unglücklich drein, oh my darling Clementine." Der kleine Reim in seiner Äußerung schien ihn zu verzücken. Er lachte kurz und gellend auf, ehe er mir ein Stück der Vollmilchschokolade hinhielt, die er fast restlos verputzt hatte. „Hm?", machte er und hielt es mir fast vor die Nase, sodass ich sein süßliches, vollmundiges Aroma wahrnehmen konnte. Ich schüttelte schwach, kaum merklich den Kopf. Die Situation überforderte mich, jede weitere Äußerung aus seinem Munde verwirrte mich mehr. „Verstehe...du nimmst keine Süßigkeiten von Fremden an, wie?", amüsierte er sich, während seine Zunge kurzzeitig wie ein Pendel über seine Unterlippe schwang und die letzten daneben gegangenen Spuren seines Festmahls dabei aufsammelte. „Und ich dachte, wir wären uns gar nicht mehr so fremd, meine liebe _Elena_." Er zog die Hand, in der er die Schokolade hielt, nicht zurück, sah mich stumm, aber fordernd an. Ich ahnte, dass es ihn erzürnen würde, wenn ich das Stück nicht annahm, so lächerlich diese Geste auch anmuten mochte.

Zögerlich hob ich die Hand und griff nach dem Stück Schokolade, streifte dabei nur kurzzeitig seine Fingerspitzen und erschauderte unwillkürlich ob deren unerwarteter Wärme und Sanftheit. Es hätte besser in sein Erscheinungsbild gepasst, wenn er raue Hände gehabt hätte, die sein verwahrlostes Äußeres vervollkommnet hätten und zum Charakter seines entsetzlichen Tuns gepasst hätten. Aber seine Hände schienen sich weich, fast zart anzufühlen, beinahe gepflegt zu sein, wären seine Fingernägel nicht abgekaut und rissig gewesen. Ich erinnerte mich unfreiwillig daran, was er über meine Hände gesagt hatte und wie er darüber philosophiert hatte, dass wir uns ähnlich wären. Kaltes Entsetzen nistete in meinem Nacken und schien sich so schnell nicht wieder verflüchtigen zu wollen.

Er sah mich abwartend an, es genügte ihm anscheinend nicht, dass ich die Schokolade genommen hatte und nun zwischen den Fingern hielt. Er wollte, dass ich davon aß. Und obwohl sich mein Magen gegen den bloßen Gedanken sträubte und zu rebellieren drohte, führte ich die Schokolade an meinen Mund und biss ein Stück davon ab, zerkaute es langsam und bemühte mich, nicht den Mund zu verziehen, als sich ihr zuckersüßer Geschmack mit dem metallischen Aroma meiner nie ganz abgeflauten Panik vermengte.

Er beobachtete mich, als wäre ich ein interessantes Studienobjekt und leckte sich hungrig die Lippen. „Essen ist eine...sehr sinnliche Triebbefriedigung des Menschen...", begann er dann leise, während die braune Köstlichkeit auf meiner Zunge schmolz, „...sinnlicher als Sex", er verzog den Mund kurzzeitig zu einem Schmollmund, während sein Blick eingängig auf mir ruhte. Es gab viele Dinge, über die ich mit ihm nicht reden wollte, und Sex gehörte eindeutig dazu. „...aber nicht so sinnlich wie das Töten." Der Joker bleckte seine vergilbten Zähne zu einem humorlosen Grinsen. Ich atmete gepresst aus, wusste nicht, wie viel ich noch von seinen Psychospielchen ertragen können würde.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?", fragte ich und musste mich räuspern, um diese grässliche Trockenheit aus meiner Kehle zu bekommen. „Warum, warum, warum...was habe ich dir vorhin über das _Warum_ gesagt, Frau Doktor? Hörst du mir nicht zu?" Es klang nicht so, als hätte ihn meine Frage provoziert, vielmehr schien es ihm Spaß zu bereiten, zu sehen, dass seine Worte nicht spurlos an mir vorübergingen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was am Töten sinnlich sein sollte...und für einen menschlichen Trieb halte ich es noch weniger." Es war riskant, ihm zu widersprechen, aber er hätte es durchschaut, wenn ich vorgegeben hätte, seiner Meinung zu sein. Das hätte ihn vermutlich noch mehr erbost.

„Du weißt nicht, was daran sinnlich ist, weil du es noch nie getan hast, mein Täubchen", raunte er mir zu. Mit der rechten Hand wischte er die Überreste seines Essens, die halbleere Käsepackung und die Salatschüssel, beiseite und lehnte sich wieder zu mir vor. Die Süße der Schokolade lag noch auf meiner Zunge, aber der kupferartige Geschmack nackter Angst überflutete dieses Geschmackserlebnis. „Und es ist ein Trieb des Menschen, weil jeder mindestens einmal daran denkt, einen anderen Menschen zu töten...", er grinste mit seinen verschrobenen Mundwinkeln, seine Augenbrauen vollführten eine gekonnte Akrobatik und verliehen seinem beunruhigenden Blick noch stärkere Akzente. „Aggression ist ein Hauptelement der menschlichen Psyche. In uns allen..._schlummert_ sie." Er senkte seinen Tonfall herab, flüsterte die letzten Worte regelrecht, ehe er leise fortfuhr: „Warst du schon mal so wütend auf einen Menschen, so...blind vor Zorn...dass du ihm wehtun wolltest? Dass du...ihm den Tod gewünscht hast?"

Ich hielt seinem Blick stand, aber die zermürbende Erkenntnis, die hinter seinen Worten lag, drang durch meinen mentalen Schutzwall hindurch. Ich dachte an die unzähligen Male zurück, in denen ich meine Mutter sturzbetrunken in unserem alten Haus randalieren gesehen hatte, wenn sie wieder einmal meine Geldvorräte gesucht hatte, die ich mir durch Schülerjobs hart erarbeitet und versteckt gehalten hatte, weil es mehrfach vorgekommen war, dass sie das Geld für ihren Fusel ausgegeben hatte. Ich dachte an Thelma, die mir nie das Gefühl gegeben hatte, eine akzeptierte Schwiegertochter zu sein, die mir durch die Blume hindurch immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie mich nicht für eine gute Mutter hielt. Ich dachte an Michael, der mein Vertrauen missbraucht und mich verletzt hatte, dachte an meine Kollegen, die keine Gelegenheit ausließen, mir ein Bein zu stellen.

„Ja, das hast du, nicht wahr? In deinen Gedanken...hast du schon viele Menschen getötet...", ließ mich die Stimme des Jokers aus meinen abtrünnigen Gedanken hochfahren.

„Ja, aber...das heißt nicht, dass ich es auch wirklich getan hätte!", hielt ich aufgebracht dagegen. Das brachte ihn zum Lachen. Als er sich mühsam wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, sagte er: „Denken und Tun liegen manchmal nur um Haaresbreite auseinander."

Meine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf, als ich heftig ausatmete. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich würde nie jemanden töten."

Das Gelächter, das leise glucksend immer wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war, verstummte. Er beugte sich so weit zu mir vor, dass ich dem Impuls widerstehen musste, zurückzuweichen. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sein grotesk geschminktes Gesicht von meinem. Sein Mundgeruch, der die gegensätzlichen Aromen seines Essens vereinte, strömte mir entgegen.

„Oh doch, Elena. Oh doch...in uns allen...steckt...ein Mörder." Er flüsterte nur noch und intonierte dennoch jedes einzelne Wort mit der Prägnanz eines eigenständigen Satzes. Er ließ die Augen in keiner Sekunde von mir, es war hart, diesem Blick standzuhalten, dem Wahnsinn zu begegnen, der so unverhohlen darin geschrieben stand. „Wir alle töten...und wenn wir nur uns selbst töten...wir töten dennoch, wir..._vernichten_...der Mensch ist das einzige zum Denken befähigte Lebewesen. Und es ist gerade die Fähigkeit zu denken, die uns animalischer und primitiver macht als jeden verdammten dahergelaufenen Köter. Die das Töten zu einem Instinkt, einem Bedürfnis von uns macht. Weißt du auch, wieso das so ist?"

Meine Kehle war so trocken, dass es fast schmerzhaft war. Er wartete nicht darauf, dass ich auf seine Worte reagierte, ich fühlte mich auch nicht länger fähig dazu.

„Weil das Denken uns nur die Illusion gibt, über den Dingen zu stehen...etwas Besseres zu sein als das Tier, höher entwickelt zu sein...du meinst vielleicht, dein Denkvermögen, dein _Gewissen_ würde über deinen Trieben stehen, aber so ist es nicht. Beides sind nur Deckmäntel deiner Primitivität. Beides versucht deine Triebe zu unterdrücken und verstärkt sie dadurch nur. Es ist nur dein Gewissen, das dich ausbremst, den...letzten Schritt zu tun, deine Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen."

Ich schluckte, meine Kehle brannte. Es war schrecklich, was er da sagte. Dass es einleuchtend war und einen Sinn ergab, war jedoch noch um einiges schrecklicher.

„Und doch bremst es mich und verhindert, dass ich es tue...also hindert es mich daran, zum Mörder zu werden." Meine Stimme hörte sich kläglich an, ohne dass ich es beabsichtigt hatte, waren diese Worte über meine Lippen gekommen. Ich tat genau das, was er wollte, ich setzte mich mit ihm und seiner verworrenen Sicht auf die Welt und die Menschheit auseinander, ich machte mich allein dadurch empfänglich für sein anarchistisches Gedankengut, indem ich ihm zuhörte. Und ich hatte es nicht mehr in der Hand, mich dagegen zu wehren. Mit geschickten psychologischen Kniffen hatte er mich meiner Kontrolle beraubt, diesem Gespräch Herr zu werden. Er mochte bis an die Zähne bewaffnet sein, aber seine gefährlichsten Waffen waren immer noch sein Geist in Kombination mit seinem Mundwerk.

„Das hättest du gern, oh my darling Clementine...aber wie mit allen Trieben wirst du auch dem Töten früher oder später erliegen. Du isst, um nicht zu verhungern, du vögelst, um deinen primitiven Fortpflanzungstrieb zu stillen...da dein entzückender Sohnemann nebenan zuckersüßen Träumen frönt, hast du es mindestens einmal getan, hm?" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und zwinkerte mir verrucht zu. „Da ich annehme, dass er keine Retortenzucht ist..." Ich wandte angewidert den Blick von ihm ab, was ihn nicht daran hinderte, fortzufahren: „...und genauso, mein Täubchen, wird irgendwann der Trieb zu töten in dir übermächtig sein. So übermächtig, dass du ihm erliegen musst, um nicht..._wahnsinnig_ zu werden!" Er schüttelte sich wie ein Hund, der Regennässe aus seinem Fell zu treiben versuchte.

„So wahnsinnig, wie Sie es bereits sind?", platzte es aus mir heraus und noch ehe die letzte Silbe verklungen war, wusste ich, dass ich über das Ziel hinausgeschossen war. Sein Gesicht versteinerte sich, nicht einmal seine zu einem bizarren Grinsen verlängerten Mundwinkel konnten darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er nicht mehr lächelte. Stille dehnte sich zwischen uns aus und lud sich mit unerträglicher Spannung auf. Ich hatte die Luft angehalten. Meine Nervenenden ließen meinen gesamten Körper kaum merklich zittern.

Wider Erwarten überging er meine unschmeichelhafte Betitelung und sagte mit Nachdruck: „Töten bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig, ein biologisches Leben auszulöschen...Menschen haben viel...grausamere Methoden entwickelt, ihre Aggression auszuleben. Nicht nur gegenüber anderen, sondern allen voran gegen sich selbst...der Alkoholiker versucht seine Aggressionen zu ertränken und tötet sich dadurch langsam selbst...der Raucher raucht, um sich zu beruhigen und..._tötet sich selbst_...der Junkie will die Aggression betäuben, indem er sich Heroin spritzt...und krepiert elendig daran. Der Depressive sieht keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und...tötet sich zumindest emotional und psychisch selbst, wirtschaftet sich selbst so weit herunter, bis er am Nullpunkt angekommen ist. Der Essgestörte, der Einsame..." Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich immer weiter in Rage redete, beinahe ekstatisch seinen Standpunkt mit Beispielen untermauerte, bis ich nicht mehr an seiner ultimativen Wahrheit zweifelte. Nicht zuletzt fiel mir das anhand der Art auf, wie er seine Finger klauenartig verkrampfte, kurzzeitig sogar die Hand zur Faust ballte. „...nimm, wen du willst...sie alle unterliegen früher oder später ihren Trieben. Wenn du also...keinen anderen Menschen tötest...wirst du zwangsläufig dich selbst töten..."

Ich atmete flach, versuchte, seine Worte zu verdauen. „Sie entschuldigen Ihr Tun damit, dass es Ihr Überlebenstrieb ist?", fragte ich, als ich langsam meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Der Joker lachte heiser auf, sodass es sich fast wie ein Fauchen anhörte. „Nein." Wie er eine Silbe mit solcher Sorgfalt und Prägnanz artikulieren konnte, dass sie einen beinahe lyrischen Klang annahm, war mir ein Rätsel. Er beugte sich leicht vornüber und sah mir tief in die Augen, ließ mich dadurch frösteln. „_Ich_ entschuldige mich für _gar nichts_."

Ich senkte den Blick, atmete aus und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich meine Hand so fest um das restliche Stück Schokolade geschlossen hatte, dass sie zu groben schmierigen Klumpen verlaufen war. „Ich...bitte...ich", begann ich zu drucksen, völlig überfordert von den Dingen, die er gesagt hatte, sodass ich nicht einmal aussprechen konnte, was mir ein innerstes Bedürfnis war; nämlich dass er von hier verschwand, mich mit seinem Psychogequatsche in Frieden ließ.

„Ich glaub, ich kann dich ganz gut leiden, oh my darling Clementine...", er endete seine Worte in melodischem Singsang, der dem ursprünglichen Lied wieder sehr nahe kam. „Du bist nur ein bisschen...verbohrt, was deine von falscher Moral geprägte Sicht der Dinge angeht...aber...das kann man ja..._korrigieren_." Es reichte mir, ich würde kein einziges weiteres Wort aus seinem Mund ertragen können, wenn er nicht endlich zur Sprache brachte, weswegen er hierher gekommen war. Doch nicht, um mich einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen, oder doch? Ich sah nicht, dass ich für ihn in irgendeiner Weise von Nutzen sein konnte, wahrscheinlich erlaubte er sich nur einen perfiden Spaß, vielleicht war ich nur so etwas wie Feierabendunterhaltung für ihn.

„Bitte...was wollen Sie? Brauchen Sie Medikamente? Antibiotika? Ist etwas mit Ihrer Schusswunde?", fragte ich mit wachsender Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit. Ganz Gotham war ihm auf den Fersen und er hatte die Ruhe, mitten in der Nacht in meine Küche einzusteigen und mich mit seinen verstörenden Anschauungen zu erziehen? Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn. Aber was ergab schon Sinn in der Kopf stehenden Welt des Jokers?

„Nein, nein, nein, alles bestens, Clementine..." Wieder amüsierte ihn seine spontane Reimkunst köstlich, während ich mich außerstande sah, mir auch nur ein schmales Lächeln zu entlocken. „Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet und...es ist ja nicht so, dass du...meine...äh...Hausärztin wärst. Ich habe mir...wie sagt ihr Mediziner so schön? Eine _Zweitmeinung_ eingeholt." Hektisch schnellte seine Zunge hervor, benetzte die liederlich mit roter Schminke überdeckten vernarbten Furchen seiner Lippen mit Speichel, der kleine Bläschen warf, die nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später zerplatzten. „Nur leider war der gute Doc nicht ganz so schnell wie du...", deutete er an und setzte ein gespielt bedauerndes Gesicht auf. Die Kälte kehrte in meine Glieder zurück, füllte zuerst meine Fingerspitzen und breitete sich wie eine Injektion in meine Hände und Arme aus.

„Haben Sie ihn erschossen?", fragte ich leise, kaum hörbar, ohne zu wissen, wieso ich das eigentlich fragte. Ich wollte es doch gar nicht wissen, wie er meinem Zunftkollegen ein Ende bereitet hatte.

„Nein...", er legte den Kopf schief und musterte mich belustigt, „wieso interessiert dich das? Hast du...äh...doch _Blut_ geleckt?" Über diesen Wortwitz konnte ich im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht lachen. „Keine...keine Sorge", brachte er zwischen gekeuchten Lachsalven hervor, „...er hat nicht lang leiden müssen." Er sah mich durchdringend an und fügte nachdenklich mit den Augen rollend hinzu: „Glaub ich."

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn wieder loswerden konnte, ob ich ihn überhaupt irgendwie dazu bringen konnte, zu verschwinden, möglichst ohne dass er Jamie oder mir etwas antat. Der Grund für seinen Besuch war mir nach wie vor schleierhaft. „Ich habe der Polizei erzählt, was passiert ist", gestand ich, obgleich ich mir der Gefahr bewusst war, dass ihm das missfallen und ihn zu übleren Taten als psychologischer Kriegsführung anstiften konnte.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er vollkommen gleichgültig und unbeeindruckt, zurrte und zupfte weiterhin an seinem Kragen herum, so als säße er zu eng und brächte ihn zum Schwitzen, aber wahrscheinlich wusste er eher nicht, was er mit seinen Händen anstellen sollte, solange kein Messer in ihnen lag. „Aber...", er zog eine Schnute, zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern und hielt die Handflächen ausgestreckt nach oben, wie um Ratlosigkeit auszudrücken, „...ich bin ja immer noch hier und auf freiem Fuß, oder nicht?"

Das Spiel seiner Mimik war beeindruckend. Er transportierte so viele Ausdrücke allein mit seinen Blicken, dass es fast schon unheimlich war. Sein entstellter Mund beraubte ihn der Optionen, deutlich zu lächeln oder Missfallen auszudrücken. Binnen Sekunden wechselten die Facetten, die er im Repertoire hatte. Es war, als befände er sich auf einem Maskenball und probierte sich an den unterschiedlichsten Kostümierungen. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er mit einigen Gesten und Mimiken eine ungeahnte Menschlichkeit evozierte, die man in seinem übrigen Gebaren, seinem Handeln für hinfällig hielt. So fürchtete ich ihn gleichzeitig und empfand dabei doch eine seltsame Art der Vertrautheit. Es war gefährlich, so zu denken, und doch kam ich nicht dagegen an.

„Wenn die Polizei Sie nicht stellen wird, dann Batman", sagte ich brüsk, worauf er die Hände fallen und auf seine schlanken Oberschenkel klatschen ließ.

„Batman!" Er erbrach diesen Namen beinahe und lachte dann mehrfach kurz und hysterisch auf, was seiner Stimme eine schrille Note verlieh, die sich in seiner Sprechmelodie jedoch wieder verlor, „Du scheinst...keine Nachrichten zu schauen, Schätzchen...Batman ist genauso geächtet, wie ich es bin...wenn nicht gar schlimmer wegen seines...", seine Mimik veränderte sich, ein betroffener, fast schockierter Ausdruck stahl sich auf seine Augenpartie, die Runzeln, die seine Stirn warf, beschatteten seine in Schwärze getauchten dunkelbraunen Augen, „...entsetzlichen, heimtückischen Mordes...an unserem geliebten Staatsanwalt Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent...von vier weiteren _unschuldigen Menschen_ ganz zu schweigen. Wenn er mich der Polizei übergeben würde, könnte er sich gleich mit einliefern lassen und dann...äh...würden wir unsere kleine Privatparty hinter schwedischen Gardinen fortsetzen."

Ich sagte nichts, presste nur die Lippen aufeinander. Ich wusste nicht, was ich von Batman halten sollte oder was an der Sache mit den Morden wirklich dran war, aber ich wusste, dass er der Einzige gewesen war, der sich dem Joker halbwegs erfolgreich in den Weg gestellt hatte. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn er jetzt hier aufgekreuzt wäre, aber den in der Not eingreifenden Helden gab es wohl nur im Märchen oder in Filmen. Ich saß ganz allein im Schlamassel und musste mich demnach auch selbst darum kümmern, heil wieder herauszukommen.

„Hast du den guten Harvey gewählt, oh my darling Clementine?"

„Wie bitte?" Ich blinzelte ihn verdutzt an und atmete ein wenig erleichterter, als er sich zurücklehnte und leicht zu kippeln begann. Abstand war gut und ich war dankbar für jeden Zentimeter, den er mir überließ. „Ob du ihn gewählt hast. Weißt du nicht, wer Harvey Dent war? Groß, blondes, wehendes Haar, nur ein halbes Gesicht...", zählte er mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit auf, als ob es das Normalste von Welt war, wenn einem eine Gesichtshälfte völlig fehlte.

„Nein...ich...bin nicht zur Wahl des Bezirksstaatsanwalts gegangen." Es klang in meinen Ohren völlig verrückt, wie ich mich zu meinem Wahlverhalten äußerte. Es war, als säße ich mit ihm bei einem gottverdammten Kaffeeplausch beisammen.

„Aber, aber, Elena, das ist sehr nachlässig von dir...du nimmst...ja gar nicht dein Recht als Bürgerin wahr, deine Vertreter eigenhändig zu wählen", spottete er unverhohlen über das System, dem ganz Gotham unterstellt war. „Das hätte Harvey, das alte Haus, sicher geärgert...ich kannte ihn ganz gut musst du wissen..."

Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. Die Berichterstattung rund um den Joker hatte in den Medien eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählt. „Sie haben ihn und seine Lebensgefährtin an Ölfässer gekettet und dabei zugesehen, wie er fast draufgegangen ist!" Der Joker wippte auf zwei Stuhlbeinen sanft vor und zurück und wirkte dabei fast wie ein rüpelhafter Schuljunge. „Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt, Frau Doktor...", belehrte er mich kopfschüttelnd, aber keinesfalls schlecht gelaunt, „...ich hab leider nicht zusehen können, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt...hab ich in Gordons kleiner Festung eingesessen und Däumchen gedreht."

Dass er es bedauerte, nicht daneben gestanden und vielleicht noch weitere Brandbeschleuniger ins lodernde Feuer gekippt zu haben, war nur ein weiterer Ausdruck seiner Skrupellosigkeit.

„Außerdem", fuhr er fort, „liegt die Betonung auf _**fast**_ draufgegangen...ich hab Harvey nicht getötet." Er hob beide Hände, wie um mir zu zeigen, dass er sie in Unschuld gewaschen hatte. Ironischerweise klebten immer noch Rückstände fremden Bluts in den Zwischenräumen seiner Finger. „Ich hab ihm lediglich die Augen geöffnet. Unserer kleinen Fledermaus hat das offensichtlich nicht gefallen. Wo wir wieder bei dem Punkt angelangt wären, dass jeder dazu geboren ist, zu töten. Auch Gothams Held Batman steht nicht über den Dingen. Weißt du, er würde es gern...noch viel lieber als jemand wie du, der maskierte Rächer...uhhh", er lachte quirlig auf und verdrehte die Augen, „...wenn ich ein Talent habe, dann ist es...Menschen ihre Schwächen aufzuzeigen." Die Lehne seines Stuhls schlug gegen die Arbeitsfläche, gebot seiner nervtötenden Kippelei vorübergehend Einhalt.

„Dann sollten Sie vielleicht bei sich selbst anfangen", setzte ich brüsk entgegen. Ich hatte genug von dieser Privataufführung der Rocky Horror Picture Show und wollte mein Rückfahrtticket aus der Welt dieses Geisteskranken lösen. Besser früher als später, bevor ich mich noch weiter von ihm einlullen ließ. Der Joker quittierte meine faustdicke Beleidigung mit heiterem Gelächter, das mich noch mehr auf die Palme zu treiben drohte. Dass es nur in seiner Absicht lag, mich zu provozieren, lag mir in diesem Augenblick fern.

Ich seufzte und stützte meinen Kopf in meine Hand, fuhr mir entnervt durch das volle schwarze Haar, bemerkte erst als es zu spät war, dass ich mir die in meiner Hand zerlaufene Schokolade geradewegs in die Mähne geschmiert hatte, was dem Joker natürlich ein abartig schadenfrohes Glucksen entlockte, gefolgt von einem unschuldigen: „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Frau Doktor?", genau wissend, dass es mir nicht gut ging. „Ich bin...müde", murmelte ich und rieb mir die Schläfe mit der linken Hand. „Verstehe, verstehe, es ist ja auch schon spät. Lange möchte ich dich auch gar nicht von deinem wohl verdienten Schlaf abhalten." Ich sah zu ihm auf. Würde er jetzt endlich zur Sprache bringen, was diese ganze Farce hier sollte? „Was wollen Sie?", wiederholte ich erschöpft.

Langsam verlagerte der Joker sein Gewicht, sodass sein Stuhl wieder vornüber kippte und ihn zurück an den Tisch rutschen ließ. „Liebst du deinen Sohn, Elena?" Er stellte diese Frage simpel und in verhältnismäßig freundlichem Tonfall, aber mit keinem Satz, den er bislang zu mir gesprochen hatte, hatte er mich so heftig getroffen wie mit diesen fünf Wörtern. Ich blinzelte, schluckte und schüttelte mich irritiert. „Was...?", hob ich an, doch kam nicht dazu, meine Frage zu vollenden. „Du würdest...doch sicher niemals zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschieht, hab ich Recht?"

Dieses verdammte Schwein! Er drohte mir!

Der Joker musste den Zorn in meinen Augen aufflackern gesehen haben, ich glaubte, den Schatten eines zufriedenen Grinsens auf seinen Mundwinkeln zu erkennen. „Du würdest...dich lieber selbst opfern, als dass du zulassen würdest, dass ihm Schmerzen zugefügt werden, die...so grässlich sind, dass sein Geist noch vor seinem Körper daran zerbrechen würde." Jegliches Geplänkel, jegliche scheinheilige Friedfertigkeit war aus seinen Zügen und seiner Stimme verschwunden. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über gewollt, dass er Klartext sprach, und jetzt, wo er es tat, fürchtete ich, den Verstand zu verlieren. Es gelang ihm, mir mit wenigen Worten Angst zu injizieren, die meinen Herzschlag gefühlt verdoppeln ließ. „Was...ich...?"

„Beantworte meine Fragen, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine!", schnitt er meine Stammelei barsch ab. Ich schluckte, hatte keine Vorstellung, was er von mir hören wollte und worauf er hinauswollte. „Natürlich liebe ich Jamie", brachte ich hervor, fühlte, wie die Angst endgültig die Oberhand gewann und jeden Winkel meines Körpers auszufüllen schien. Er hatte nachgehakt und gebohrt, aber er hatte meinen absoluten Schwachpunkt die ganze Zeit über gekannt und sich den Todesstoß für das große Finale aufgehoben. Ich fragte mich nur, was er damit bezwecken wollte.

„Bitte, was...bitte lassen Sie ihn aus dem Spiel...", brachte ich zusammenhangslos hervor und straffte meine Gestalt. Meine Müdigkeit, der Dreck an meinen Fingern, all das war in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Spiel...das ist...ein sehr gutes Stichwort, doch, das gefällt mir", entgegnete er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und platzierte sie auf den Tisch. „Spielt dein Sohn gern Spiele, Elena?" Ich hörte meinen eigenen Herzschlag laut und deutlich in meinen Ohren. Ich wusste, dass alles, was ich jetzt sagte, ausschlaggebend für sein weiteres Handeln sein würde.

_Alles, was Sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden._

„Was meinen Sie damit? Bitte, er hat damit nichts zu tun...was auch immer Sie von mir wollen, Sie kriegen es, aber lassen Sie Jamie da raus." Betteln und Bitten waren bei dem Joker so nützlich wie ein Kupferhelm bei einem Gewitter, und doch kamen diese Worte automatisch über meine Lippen. Ich wollte nichts unversucht lassen, meinen Sohn vor irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Aktionen des Jokers zu bewahren. War meine größte Sorge zuvor gewesen, dass er durch Bruce Waynes Imponiergehabe eine falsche Vorstellung von Geld und Besitz bekommen würde, wurde mir nun klar, dass ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um das Leben meines Kindes machen musste.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob in einer belehrenden Geste den Zeigefinger: „Versprich nichts, das du nicht auch halten kannst, mein Täubchen!" Er leckte sich die Lefzen und fuhr dann fort: „Und jetzt reiß dich bitte zusammen, jammern passt nicht zu dir, dafür...bist du viel zu stark." Wie um seine Worte zu widerlegen, spürte ich Tränen in meinen Augen aufwallen, die sich sehr langsam aus meinen Wimpern lösten und über meine Wangen rollten. Wenigstens gab ich mir nicht die Blöße, die Tränen wegzuwischen.

Den Joker ließ meine elende Erscheinung völlig kalt, es schien ihn fast zu unterhalten, dass ich unter dem psychischen Druck, den er aufbaute, nach und nach zerbrach. „Ich bin...beeindruckt von deinem...chirurgischen Improvisationstalent. Ich...muss sagen, dass es wahrhaft schade gewesen wäre, wenn ich dich einfach so getötet hätte, dann...wäre mir wirklich eine sehr interessante...Hilfskraft durch die Lappen gegangen." Wie bitte? Hatte er eben Hilfskraft gesagt? Ich musste nicht recht gehört haben.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Ich hasste es, dass sich meine Stimme brüchig und weinerlich anhörte, aber ich konnte nicht länger die Coole spielen, wenn mein Sohn in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr schwebte. Er hatte meine Achillesferse freigelegt und getroffen. Schachmatt.

„Ich meine es...so wie ich es sage, oh my darling, oh my daaarling Clementine..." Ich ließ meine flache Hand donnernd auf den Küchentisch knallen und überraschte nicht nur ihn, sondern auch mich selbst ein wenig damit. „Schluss damit! Hören Sie auf mit diesem schrecklichen Lied! Sie machen mich wahnsinnig!" Ich hatte fast geschrieen. Wenn Jamie nicht bereits wach gewesen war, so standen die Chancen gut, dass er es jetzt war. Ich biss mir sofort auf die Zunge. „Ja, ja, das...äh...wird mir öfter nachgesagt", entgegnete der Joker gelassen und richtete seinen Kragen zum hundertsten Mal. Ich starrte ihn perplex an, konnte förmlich fühlen, wie meine Hautpigmente arbeiteten und mein Gesicht in ein weiß-rotes Mosaik verwandelten.

„Ich schätze deine Fähigkeiten und deine...unabdingbare Willenskraft. Deswegen möchte ich, dass du..._Dinge_ für mich erledigst." Mein Unterkiefer verflüchtigte sich und ließ meinen Mund offen stehen. „Tu das nicht, Elena, so siehst du furchtbar dumm aus", stellte er in seinem bemerkenswert ruhigen, noch immer melodischen Tonfall fort.

Ich schloss fast augenblicklich den Mund und spürte, wie Verlegenheit meine Wangen rot färbte. „Was für...Dinge?", fragte ich wie betäubt nach. Plötzlich schien es in dieser Wohnung totenstill zu sein, das Ticken der Wanduhr ließ meine überbeanspruchten Nerven flattern.

„Dinge", erwiderte der Joker und schlug seine Hände in einer einfachen Geste zusammen.

„Wenn Sie von mir erwarten, dass ich jemanden für Sie töte...", begann ich und trug somit unwissentlich ein weiteres Mal zu seinem Amüsement bei.

„Clementine, Clementine, wo denkst du nur hin? Das...ist etwas, das ich noch gern selbst übernehme..." Das Funkeln in seinen Augen versicherte mir, dass er diese Worte ernst meinte. Ich schluckte, rang um Fassung: „Warum ich? Was...erwarten Sie von mir?" Er wollte offensichtlich von dem profitieren, was ich am besten beherrschte, und das waren immer noch meine chirurgischen und diagnostischen Fähigkeiten. Wollte er mich etwa als Leibarzt engagieren?

„Sagen wir es so...ich...kann dein..._Talent_ gut gebrauchen." Er musterte mich eindringlich, ehe er leise ergänzte: „Aber du musst es schon ein bisschen wollen." Seine vagen Äußerungen trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass dieses ungewöhnliche und abstrakte Angebot, das er mir unterbreitete, an Klarheit gewann.

„Wieso sollte ich für Sie arbeiten wollen?" Ich fragte, so ruhig es mir möglich war, aber er schien ein Gespür für Angst zu haben und jede noch so winzige Zittrigkeit meiner Stimmbänder herauszuhören. „Weil es zweifelsohne gewisse Vorteile mit sich bringt, zum Beispiel", bot er mir an und ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite kippen, so als wäre er nicht mehr stark genug, ihn hochzuhalten.

Ich verzog den Mund zu einem bitteren Lächeln. „Vorteile", spie ich aus, „halten Sie mir dann die Schmeißfliegen von Reportern vom Leib, die Sie eigens auf mich gehetzt haben?" Er beantwortete diese Frage nur mit einer undeutbaren Bewegung seiner Augenbrauen, ehe er mich weiterhin stumm taxierte. „Was auch immer Sie von mir erwarten...ich bin nicht nützlich für Sie...mein kriminelles Genie reicht nicht über das Knacken von Fahrradschlössern hinaus, ich...ich hab nicht den Schneid dafür...es...es tut mir leid." Ich log wie gedruckt. Nicht, was meine kriminellen Geschicke oder meinen Mut anging, sondern indem ich mich bei ihm entschuldigte. Ich würde nicht für diesen Geisteskranken arbeiten, würde nicht zu dem werden, als was mich einzelne Zeitungen bereits betitelt hatten – die rechte Hand des Teufels.

„Oh, es tut dir nicht leid, mein Täubchen..._noch_ tut es dir nicht leid."

Ein Schauer kroch mit lähmender Langsamkeit durch das Tal zwischen meinen Schulterblättern. „Bitte...ich...", begann ich unsicher, aber da stand er bereits auf. Ich rechnete damit, dass er mir eine Kugel zwischen die Augen verpassen oder die Kehle aufschneiden würde, irgendetwas...aber nicht mit dem, was er wirklich tat. Er beugte sich zu mir vor, umfasste mein Kinn grob mit seiner Hand, die sich geschmeidig anfühlte, aber erstaunliche Kraft in sich barg, und zwang mich so dazu, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen, als er sich nah zu mir vorlehnte und flüsterte: „Du kannst es dir gern noch überlegen...ich werde dir...in naher Zukunft ein paar..._Denkanstöße_ geben..."

Er wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert ob meines Widerwillens, aber gleichzeitig gewann ich nicht den Eindruck, dass er mit meiner Zusage auf sein krankes Angebot gerechnet hatte. Sein Zeigefinger glitt unsanft über den Schnitt, den er mir vor einigen Tagen verpasst hatte und der auf bestem Wege war, zu verheilen. Ich schnappte hörbar nach Atem, als das grobe Reiben seines Fingers genügte, um das sensible Gewebe zum Bluten zu bringen. Meine Reaktion ließ ihn grinsen, der Anblick meines Blutes schien zu genügen, damit sich seine Pupillen wie die eines Raubtiers weiteten und die braune Korona seiner Augen in ihrer Schwärze ertränkt wurde. Ich war unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen, alles, was ich an Mut zu besitzen geglaubt hatte, war zerstoben. Seine Nase streifte fast die meine, sein furchtbar zugerichteter Mund war nur wenige Zentimeter, vielleicht sogar nur Millimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich atmete die Luft ein, die er ausstieß, fürchtete fast, seine Zunge würde auch meine Lippen streifen, als sie in zur Gewohnheit verkommener Manier die Narben seines Mundes abtastete.

Er ließ urplötzlich von mir ab, sodass ich haltlos zurück auf meinen Stuhl sank, durch die Wucht meines Aufpralls aber damit auf dem Küchenboden landete und mir die Schulter am Türrahmen anschlug. Ich zitterte, mein Blut mischte sich mit den lautlosen Tränen, die über mein Gesicht sickerten, und troff von meinem Kinn auf meinen Pullover. Der Joker stand noch am Tisch und schaute mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck auf mich hinab.

Gerade, als ich glaubte, er würde abermals und mit weitaus weniger glimpflichem Ausgang auf mich losgehen, hörte ich eine Stimme im Flur, die mir das Herz in tausend Teile zerbrach. Sie klang verschlafen und noch kindlich hoch, unsicher, aber nicht wirklich ängstlich. Und sie fragte zaghaft in die Dunkelheit des Korridors hinein: „Mommy?"

Ich schnappte nach Luft. Was auch immer passieren würde, Jamie durfte nicht wissen, wer hier war oder was sich hier abspielte. „Ein Wort zu irgendjemandem...und er endet als Hundefutter." Die Stimme des Jokers war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber dass es ihm ernst war, war unmissverständlich aus seinem Tonfall zu entnehmen.

„Mommy? Bist du in der Küche?" Jamies Stimme klang näher, er war nur wenige Meter von der Küche entfernt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er in das Zimmer abbiegen und den Joker sehen würde. Und dann konnte ihm nur Gott allein gnaden. „Ja, mein Schatz, warte, ich bin gleich bei dir!" Ich wischte die Tränen mit der Hand ab und richtete mich langsam gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt auf, der Joker behielt mich die ganze Zeit über im Auge, das ewige Grinsen verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer grauenvollen Grimasse.

„Mommy? Ist was passiert?" Mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, schien er wacher zu werden, alarmierter. Ich hatte mühevoll ein Schluchzen unterdrückt, aber nicht vertuschen können, dass ich weinte. Zu belegt war meine Stimme, zu heiser, zu unstet. „Alles ok, warte, mir ist etwas heruntergefallen und hier liegen sicher noch überall kleine Scherben herum. Bleib im Flur..."

Ich sah den Joker an, während ich mich Stück für Stück rücklings an der Wand entlang tastete und so langsam die Küche verließ. Als ich in den Flur hinaustrat, stand Jamie nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt in seinem kurzen Pyjama im Korridor, sein Haar vom Schlaf zerzaust, die Augen noch ganz klein und benommen. „Was ist dir denn herunterge...", begann er, aber ich hatte ihn schon am Arm gepackt und etwas unsanft mit mir gezogen, steuerte eiligen Schrittes sein Schlafzimmer an. Erst als ich dort angekommen war, ließ ich ihn los.

„Aua, Mom, was soll das?" Er sah mich mit allem Unverständnis an, das er in seinem Dämmerzustand aufbringen konnte. Sein Bewusstsein klarte deutlich auf, als er das Blut sah, das mein Gesicht einseitig bedeckte. Seine Augen weiteten sich voller Unbehagen. „Was hab ich dir übers barfuß laufen in der Wohnung gesagt?", brachte ich um eine feste Stimme bemüht hervor. „Ich wollte doch nur kurz aufs Klo!", mokierte er sich. Mein erschreckendes Aussehen beunruhigte ihn sichtlich, seine von Schock geweiteten braunen Augen hafteten auf meinem Gesicht.

„Scherben...da sind...überall Scherben", murmelte ich, bis meine Stimme in einem Schluchzen erstarb und ich nur noch meine Hand an meinen Mund führen konnte, um ein lauteres zu unterbinden. Ich drohte völlig zusammenzubrechen, egal, ob Jamie hier bei mir war oder nicht; das, was mir eben widerfahren war, war auf ganzer Linie Psychoterror gewesen und ich wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass Jamie Wind davon bekam, was sich wirklich zugetragen hatte. Ich ließ von ihm ab und stolperte rücklings gegen die Tür, die daraufhin ins Schloss fiel. Sicherheit.

Ich sank auf meine Knie und konnte nichts dagegen tun, ich brach hemmungslos in Tränen aus. Verschlafener Schrecken wich aufrichtiger Angst in Jamies Augen, er trat an mich heran und legte unbeholfen die Arme um meinen Hals. „Mommy, was ist denn los? Was ist denn passiert?" Er klammerte sich an mich, tat mir dadurch unwissentlich weh, als er sich gegen meinen Oberarm drückte, aber es war ein erträglicher, angenehmer Schmerz, dem ich mich entgegen lehnte. Ich schloss die Arme um Jamies zierlichen Körper, zog ihn fest an mich, als würde ich ihn zum letzten Mal umarmen. Ich wollte ihm keine Angst machen, wollte ihm Entwarnung geben, aber konnte nichts dagegen tun, ich war völlig aufgelöst, hatte solche Angst gehabt, er hätte Jamie vielleicht schon etwas angetan, schon bevor ich ihn in der Küche bemerkt hatte. Meinen Sohn jetzt unbeschadet in meinen Armen halten zu können, bis auf wenige Blessuren, die noch dem Unfall entstammten, erfüllte mich mit unmenschlichem Glück. Gleichzeitig aber war die Angst, ihn zu verlieren größer und übermächtiger als je zuvor. Mich überschwemmten diese zwiespältigen Emotionen mit voller Wucht, ich weinte in den Armen meines Kindes, als wäre ich selbst noch eines, es war, als hätten wir kurzzeitig die Rollen getauscht, etwas, das ich unter keinen Umständen zulassen wollte, aber dafür war es zu spät. Ich hatte mich völlig vergessen, vollkommen den Halt verloren. Vor den Augen meines eigenen Sohnes!

Ich musste mich wieder in den Griff bekommen, durfte mich nicht gehen lassen, nicht solange der Joker möglicherweise immer noch in meiner Wohnung war. Seine Drohung war unmissverständlich gewesen, er würde sich an Jamie vergreifen, wenn ich mich nicht auf ihn einließ. Meine Arme schlangen sich fester um ihn, fast glaubte ich, ihn somit und mithilfe meiner guten Gedanken vor allem Bösen beschützen zu können.

„Mommy...du tust mir weh!", sagte er an mein Ohr, seine brüchige Stimme verriet mir, dass auch er weinte, wahrscheinlich mehr aus Angst als aus Schmerz. Ich ließ von ihm ab, hatte sein geprelltes Schlüsselbein zu fest und unachtsam gegen mich gedrückt. „Entschuldige, Babe...", flüsterte ich und wischte mir mit zitternden Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich hatte nicht oft in meinem Leben die Nerven verloren, innerhalb weniger Tage war es gleich zweimal passiert. Es half nichts, ich musste mich beruhigen, musste wieder klar im Kopf werden, bevor ich Jamie durch meinen Ausfall in Gefahr brachte.

Ich schniefte, fasste meinen Sohn bei den Händen und sah zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht über der Halskrause war feuerrot, ungleichmäßige feuchte Schlieren überzogen seine Wangen, einzelne Tränen hingen in seinen Wangen fest.

„Du weinst doch nicht, bloß weil du etwas fallen gelassen hast, oder Mommy?", fragte er mich, seine braunen, klaren Augen verlangten eindeutig nach der Wahrheit, duldeten kein schonendes Lügenmär, bargen wieder diesen erwachsenen, wissenden Ausdruck, von dem ich gehofft hatte, ihn erst in ein paar Jahren sehen zu müssen. Er war ein Kind und sollte das Recht genießen können, Kind zu sein, erwachsen würde er noch lange genug sein müssen. „Nein", räumte ich ein, strich mir fahrig einzelne Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und verschmierte die Schokolade, die einzelne Haare miteinander verklebte, „ich hab mich nur sehr erschrocken."

„Wovor denn?" Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass Jamie nicht einfach so locker lassen würde, nicht nach dem, was er gesehen hatte, wie er mich erlebt hatte. Ich hatte mich ihm gegenüber immer unter Kontrolle, war stets die Gefasste, die Beherrschte. Einen so intensiven Gefühlsausbruch, zudem noch negativer Natur, hatte ich mir in seiner Gegenwart noch nie geleistet. Ich schwieg, wischte mir weiterhin die Tränen und das Blut aus dem Gesicht, hoffte, er würde sich dadurch ablenken lassen, aber mein Sohn war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, was ich in Situationen wie dieser bedauerte.

„Was hat dich denn so erschreckt?", wiederholte er, während ich mich schniefend auf die Füße zurückkämpfte. „Ich hab Stimmen gehört...ist jemand hier gewesen?" Ich schluckte, suchte noch immer nach den richtigen Worten, nach einer Erklärung, die er schlucken würde, ohne dass er sich zu viele Gedanken um diesen Vorfall machte. „Mommy, warum sagst du nichts? Du blutest und du weinst und ich weiß nicht, wieso und...", seine kindliche Stimme verlor sich in heiserem Krächzen, frische Tränen drohten in seine Augen zu steigen.

„Ich hab mit meinem Handy telefoniert, daher die Stimmen und ich wollte mir gerade ein Glas Wasser einschenken, als ich ein Geräusch gehört hab...ich...Schätzchen, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt hab, das wollte ich nicht...ich...bin ein wenig durcheinander. Weißt du, die letzten Tage waren...sehr nervenaufreibend. Erst hat dich Daddy mitgenommen, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen, dann baut er noch einen Unfall...", ich atmete lang anhaltend aus und schüttelte den Kopf, „...ich...es tut mir leid." Jamie sah mich lange an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann fragte er: „Mit wem hast du telefoniert?"

„Was?" Seine braunen Augen musterten mich hellwach. „Du hast gesagt, du hast telefoniert. Mit wem denn?"

Ich befeuchtete meine Lippen. „Mit einer Kollegin."

„So spät noch?" Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Wenn es mit der Karriere als Pitcher nichts werden sollte, konnte er sich immer noch bei der Polizei bewerben. Die nötige Hartnäckigkeit für den Job hatte er jetzt schon.

„Ja, sie hat Nachtschicht."

Jamie sah mich skeptisch an, ich konnte von seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte. „Es hat sich aber zu laut für ein Telefonat angehört...und ich hab eine ganz tiefe Stimme gehört. Frauen haben keine so tiefe Stimmen." Ich wandte den Blick ab, richtete meine Haare und fühlte mich schlagartig unglaublich erschöpft, die abflauende Angst hatte viel Kraft gekostet, jetzt auch noch mit Jamie zu diskutieren war mehr, als ich mir zumuten konnte.

„Warum lügst du mich an, Mommy?" Wieder dieser erwachsene Ausdruck in diesen Augen eines Neunjährigen, diese Reife, die in manchen Momenten durchblitzte. Ich fragte mich, wann er mir bereits entglitten war, wann mein kleiner Sohn beschlossen hatte, nicht mehr klein zu sein. „Jamie...", hob ich an und befeuchtete abermals meine Lippen, war vielmehr darauf konzentriert, zu lauschen, ob ich Schritte im Flur hören konnte, doch nichts Auffälliges wollte sich an meine Ohren drängen. „Mom, ich hab Angst!", unterbrach er mich, „Du bist so komisch." Ich schloss die Augen. Ich hatte auf der ganzen Linie versagt und wenn ich es nicht noch mehr vermasseln wollte, musste ich mich zusammennehmen.

„Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären. Es gibt viele hässliche Sachen, die passieren, und manchmal gerät man in etwas hinein, obwohl man das gar nicht will." Ich legte meine Hände auf Jamies schmale Schultern, die sich im Gegensatz zu meinen Fingern angenehm warm anfühlten. Lebendig. „Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich kümmere mich darum und bald ist wieder alles beim Alten. Ich möchte, dass du mir vertraust, Jamie, und dass du auf das hörst, was ich dir sage." Seine braunen Augen musterten mich zweifelnd. Dass ich irgendwann meine Autorität ihm gegenüber verlieren würde, war der Lauf der Dinge. Aber nicht heute. Nicht hier.

„Hast du Probleme?" Ich musste lächeln auf seine Frage hin, zog ihn an mich und raunte ihm zu: „Keine, die sich nicht lösen ließen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe...aber du musst mir vertrauen...zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit." Ich machte eine kleine Pause und murmelte dann: „Vertraust du mir?" Er sah zu mir auf und nickte nach kurzer Zeit. „Hat das mit dem Mann zu tun, mit dem wir nach Hause gefahren sind? Ich dachte, er wäre cool, aber wenn er dir Ärger macht..." Ich konnte es nicht fassen, aber Jamie gelang es wirklich, mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, mehr und mehr Tränen flossen über meine Wangen. Alles fiel von mir ab, Angst, Anspannung, Panik, und löste sich in meinen Tränen auf.

„Nein, Schatz...nein, Mr. Wayne ist denke ich in Ordnung. Ihm gehören schließlich die Goliaths...da muss er doch einer der Guten sein, oder?"

Meine Stimme hörte sich weniger weinerlich an, aber auch nur, weil ich mich anstrengte und im Sekundentakt meinen Pulloverärmel über mein Gesicht wischen ließ, um Blut und Tränen wegzutupfen. Die Angst war da, lauerte immer noch irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf, aber wieder war es Jamie, der mich festhielt, mein Anker, mein Halt, mein doppelter Boden. Ich wusste, dass das Monster, das mich zum zweiten Mal heimgesucht hatte, vielleicht nicht einmal einen Steinwurf von mir entfernt war, vielleicht sogar immer noch in meinem Apartment verweilte, aber dennoch konnte ich mit Jamie scherzen, mich gemeinsam mit ihm beruhigen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ohne meinen Sohn getan hätte. Ob ich ihn hätte beschützen können, wenn es sich der Joker gleich anders überlegt und mir hinterher gekommen wäre. Wenn er an uns seine Messer gewetzt hätte. Ich kniff die Augen fest zusammen und atmete zittrig aus.

„Mom, ich muss jetzt aber wirklich mal...", merkte Jamie leise an. Ich drehte mich zu der Tür um, dachte daran, dass ich sie wie alle anderen Türen sperrangelweit offen gelassen hatte, um sehen zu können, was hinter ihr verborgen lag. Jetzt war sie geschlossen, jetzt verhinderte ein stabiles Brett aus dunkler Eiche, dass ich sehen konnte, ob der unwillkommene Gast noch immer anwesend war oder sich in die Nacht verflüchtigt hatte, die ihn vor langen Jahren geboren hatte. „Ok, mein Schatz...aber...lass mich kurz nachsehen, ja?"

Jamie sah mich beklommen an. „Ist der Jemand noch da, mit dem du geredet hast?" „Nein, bestimmt nicht...aber lass uns trotzdem leise sein." In der Hoffnung, dass ich Recht behalten würde, drehte ich den Türknauf, behielt Jamie auf eine Armlänge in Distanz, um sicherzugehen, dass er im Notfall schnell genug in sein Zimmer laufen und die Tür verbarrikadieren konnte. Der Flur lag still und schattig vor mir, noch immer war es das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer, das einen schiefen Halbmond auf die Dielen warf. Das kalte Licht aus der Küche gesellte sich dazu und trug sein getupftes Muster zu der Gestaltung des Fußbodens bei. Ich trat mit klopfendem Herzen weiter voran, schob Jamie immer ein Stückchen von mir zurück. Ich öffnete jede Tür, die mir auf dem Weg zur Küche begegnete, stieß sie weit genug auf, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht einfach in ein anderes Zimmer begeben hat.

„War das ein Einbrecher?", fragte Jamie laut genug, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Ich fertigte ihn mit einem „So ähnlich" ab und gebot ihm, still zu sein, was ihm bei seinem übermächtigen Harndrang nicht sehr leicht zu fallen schien. „Mom, ich muss wirklich dringend...", murmelte er, als ich immer noch über den Korridor schlich.

Ein flüchtiger Blick in die Küche bestätigte meine Vermutung, dass der Joker wieder verschwunden war. Jetzt stand das große Küchenfenster weit offen und bot Ausblick auf die Feuerleiter. Darüber war er also irgendwie in meine Wohnung gelangt. Wie aber, bei angelehntem Fenster? Ich beschloss, mir später den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und den Moment auszukosten, in dem ich mich sicher vor ihm fühlen konnte. Ich prüfte noch Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer, lugte abschließend ins Bad und gab letztlich Jamie, der schon mit verzogenem Gesicht beständig das Standbein wechselte, den Weg zur Toilette frei.

Ich ging langsamen Schrittes in die Küche zurück. Die Essensreste lagen noch auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, wirkten seltsam künstlich im klinisch weißen Licht der Küchentheke. Mit Wasser verdünnte Blutstropfen säumten meine Spüle und die Arbeitsplatte, befleckten die Arbeitsfläche und den Küchenschrank. Ein lauer, schwüler Nachtwind fuhr mir wenig erfrischend durch die Haare, als ich mich dem Fenster näherte, um es zu schließen. Als ich es zuschob und den Griff herunterdrehte, fiel mir etwas in die Hände. Vor Schreck hätte ich beinahe aufgeschrieen, hatte es nur einem glücklichen Atemzug zu verdanken, dass ich es nicht tat. Mit Müh und Not hatte ich Jamie wieder halbwegs beruhigen können, ich wollte diesen Zustand nicht schon wieder umkehren. Die Hand auf die Brust gepresst, so als würde es mir dabei helfen, mich wieder zusammenzureißen, spähte ich hinab auf die Arbeitsfläche, um in Augenschein zu nehmen, was mir da eben entgegen geflogen gekommen war. Es war eine Spielkarte, auf der mir ein hämisch grinsender Harlekin prangte. Mit einem schwarzen Stift war in schiefen Großbuchstaben darauf geschmiert worden: _‚Frau Doktor hält den hübschen Mund; so schlägt Jamie nicht die letzte Stund'.'_

Ich schloss meine Hand um die Karte und sah nach draußen. Die rote, stark angerostete Feuerleiter schimmerte bronzen im kümmerlichen Hauslicht, das nur einen kleinen Radius ausleuchtete. Ich konnte niemanden weit und breit entdecken, aber ich wusste, dass er da draußen war und mich beobachtete. Grinste. Konspirierte.

„Mom?"

Ich fuhr heftig zusammen, zurrte den Vorhang vor das verschlossene Fenster. „J-ja?" Ich verbarg die Karte in der Tasche meines Pullovers und bemühte mich um Haltung. „Kann ich ein Glas Milch trinken?" Mit einem bloßen Nicken genehmigte ich ihm das, sah dabei zu, wie er die Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank nahm, an dem sich vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde noch der Joker persönlich gütlich getan hatte, und sich ein Glas einschenkte. Das kräftige Weiß der frischen Milch füllte die gebrechliche Substanzlosigkeit des Glases aus und ich ahnte, dass auch ich einen Schluck vertragen konnte, bedauerte, dass mit Michael der Scotch mein Apartment verlassen hatte. Aber vielleicht war es besser, in dieser Situation einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

„Und Mom?", fragte er, nachdem er einen ersten großen Schluck genommen und das Glas dadurch zur Hälfte geleert hatte. Ein Milchbart zierte seine Oberlippe, gab ihm das Kindliche zurück, das er kurzzeitig eingebüßt zu haben schien. „Hm?", machte ich sagenhaft ruhig, während die panischsten Gedanken durch meinen Kopf wirbelten. „Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?" Ich schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und nickte dann, worauf er mich umarmte. Zuletzt hatte er in meinem Bett geschlafen, als er sechs Jahre alt gewesen war und einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Man konnte die jetzige Situation gut und gerne als ähnliche Gegebenheit verbuchen.

Zehn Minuten später lag ich in meinem Bett, starrte an die Wand und lauschte Jamies gleichmäßigem Atem neben mir. Für ihn schienen die ungewöhnlichen Geschehnisse bereits abgehakt zu sein, er frönte süßen Träumen und tiefem Schlaf. Ich aber wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass jemand über unser beider Grab gelaufen war. Jemand mit braunen Halbschuhen und bunt karierten Kniestrümpfen.

-tbc-


	10. 9 Nervös

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**9**

**Nervös**

„_Die Dinge, die wir am meisten fürchten, sind uns bereits widerfahren."_

_[One Hour Photo]_

Das Wochenende stellte sich nicht als halb so erholsam heraus, wie ich es mir nach Wochen anstrengender Schichten in der ambulanten Aufnahme vorgestellt hatte. Es ereignete sich zwar nichts an den beiden Tagen nach dem nächtlichen Besuch des Jokers, aber um meine innere Ruhe, die eine meiner größten Stärken war und mir in schwierigen Situationen dabei half, Oberwasser zu behalten, war es endgültig geschehen. Hätte ich mich nach der ersten Begegnung mit dem Joker als paranoid diagnostiziert, hätte ich ein neues, weitaus extremeres Wort erfinden müssen, um meinen Zustand nach der unheilvollen Ansage dieses verrückten Zirkusclowns umschreiben zu können. Jamie bekam das am deutlichsten zu spüren. Obwohl der Spätsommer in Gotham City in Rekordhitze kulminierte und die bleierne Schwere unerträglich hoher Temperaturen in den Gassen stand, jede Bewegung zu einem Kraftakt machte, erlaubte ich es Jamie nicht, vor die Tür zu gehen, als zwei seiner Freunde klingeln kamen, um ihn auf den Baseballtrainingsplatz zu schleifen. Mein Sohn reagierte natürlich alles andere als erfreut, als ich ihm dieses Verbot ausstellte, und bedankte sich dafür bei mir mit ausgesprochener Bockigkeit. Er schien die Ereignisse des Vortages erstaunlich schnell verkraftet zu haben. Warum auch nicht, ich hatte ihm schließlich eingebläut, dass alles in Ordnung war, hatte ihn belogen, um ihn nicht zu verängstigen. Demnach hatte ich damit rechnen müssen, dass er mit kindlicher Sorglosigkeit die letzte Woche seiner Sommerferien genießen wollte, ehe der stressige Schulalltag wieder die Oberhand gewinnen und sein größtes Hobby in den Schatten stellen würde.

„Ich hab die ganzen letzten Wochen nicht trainieren können...", beschwerte sich mein Sohn lautstark, während ich den Geschirrspüler leerte. „Jamie, du bist noch nicht wieder fit. Solange du die Halskrause tragen musst, machst du keinen Sport mit. Erstrecht nicht bei dieser Hitze!" Ich schob die Tür des Geschirrspülers zu und drehte mich zu Jamie um, der mich mit zusammengepressten Lippen anstarrte.

„Ich werfe doch nur. Das ist nicht so anstrengend!", versuchte er mich zu überzeugen, aber ich hatte oft genug bei seinem Training zugesehen, um zu wissen, dass er natürlich auch ans Schlagmal musste. „Jamie, akzeptiere es. Wenn du gesund bist, darfst du gern wieder spielen gehen, aber bis dahin bleibst du hier." Er schnaufte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte in den Flur, ich hörte ihn noch murren: „Der Trainer setzt mich auf die Bank, wenn ich so lange nicht zum Training gehe! Das ist unfair!"

Ich sah ihm hinterher und schluckte. Meine Bedenken wegen seiner angeschlagenen Gesundheit waren nur die halbe Wahrheit für meine Entscheidung gewesen, ihn in der Wohnung zu behalten. Die Drohung des Jokers, Jamie etwas anzutun, wenn ich mich nicht bereiterklärte, für ihn zu arbeiten, prangte die ganze Zeit über in meinem Hinterkopf. Die Karte, die er zurückgelassen hatte, lag in meinem Nachttisch wie ein unheilvolles Omen. Der Joker hatte eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass mein eigenes Apartment kein sicherer Zufluchtsort war, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich hier drinnen sicherer als draußen auf der Straße. Hier hatte ich den Überblick, hier kannte ich mich aus. In Menschenmengen in der Öffentlichkeit bestand die eindeutige Gefahr, dass er aus dem Hinterhalt angriff, dass sich ein Schuss löste oder er in ein vorbeifahrendes Auto gezerrt werden konnte. Meine ausgewachsene Angst entwickelte sich zu einer besonderen Geduldsprobe für Jamie, der einen ausgesprochen ausgeprägten Bewegungsdrang hatte und diesen liebend gern auslebte. Er lag mir das ganze Wochenende in den Ohren, ob wir nicht wenigstens in den Park oder schwimmen gehen könnten, und immer wieder fand ich neue Ausreden, um das Haus nicht verlassen zu müssen. Als ich ihm am Sonntagabend eröffnete, dass ich ihn die kommende Woche mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen würde, war sein Maß gestrichen voll.

„Im Krankenhaus ist es langweilig! Warum kann ich nicht zu Grandma?", maulte er, als er die Ärmchen vor der noch schmalen Brust verschränkt in seinem Bett lag und die Neuigkeit zu verdauen versuchte. „Weil Grandma keine Zeit hat", log ich. Ich hatte Thelma nicht einmal gefragt, für mich stand fest, dass diese hinterhältige Giftspritze meinen Sohn so schnell nicht wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde, nicht, nachdem sie mein Vertrauen dermaßen missbraucht hatte. „Was soll ich denn den ganzen Tag da machen? Das ist voll öde! Kann ich nicht hier bleiben?" Jamie war schon mehrere Male allein daheim geblieben, aus dem Alter, in dem er permanent einen Babysitter brauchte, war er heraus. Aber ich hatte natürlich meine Gründe, warum ich ihn nicht hier zurücklassen wollte. Allein hätte er hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller gesessen. Ich wusste noch nicht, wie es meine Kollegen und insbesondere Ekelpaket Woods auffassen würden, dass ich mein Kind mit zur Arbeit nahm, aber vorübergehend musste es so funktionieren. Wenn er wieder zur Schule musste, konnte ich erstrecht nicht mehr für seinen Schutz garantieren, aber solange es in meiner Macht stand, würde ich dafür sorgen, dass es ihm gut ging.

„Ich bin sicher, Randy wird mit Freuden mit dir über die Goliaths philosophieren." Jamie quittierte das mit widerwilligem Murren, aus dem ich ein: „Der muss ja auch arbeiten" heraushörte. „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Es ist nur für fünf Tage. Wir haben auch einen kleinen Vorplatz, auf dem du ein paar Körbe werfen kannst, wenn jemand dabei ist", versuchte ich ihm die Aussicht auf die kommende Woche zu versüßen. „Basketball ist was für Weicheier", wehrte er meinen Versuch knurrend ab und fügte sich seinem Schicksal.

In den nächsten Tagen begleitete er mich notgedrungen ins Krankenhaus, wo ich ihn zu seinem noch größeren Missfallen in der Pädiatrie ablieferte, wo Eltern auch die Möglichkeit hatten, ihre Kinder für die Dauer ihres Besuchs mehrere Stunden in die Betreuung der krippeartigen Einrichtung zu geben. „Das ist was für Babys, Mom, kann ich dir nicht helfen?", beschwerte er sich schon am Dienstagmorgen, was mich wenig optimistisch für den Rest der Woche stimmte. „Das geht nicht, Schatz, ich muss Patienten behandeln, da kannst du nicht daneben stehen und zusehen...du kannst deine Comics von daheim mitnehmen...und deine freie Zeit dazu nutzen, deine Schulsachen auf Vollständigkeit zu überprüfen", schlug ich ihm vage vor, genau wissend, dass das nicht gerade die traumhafteste Beschäftigung für ein Schulkind war, das Ferien hatte.

Obwohl ich Jamie in der Pädiatrie in Sicherheit wusste, arbeitete ich zunehmend unkonzentriert und nervös, war schreckhaft und behielt die Zeiger der Uhr permanent im Auge, in der Hoffnung, meine Schicht würde schnell genug vorbei sein, damit ich wieder zu meinem Sohn konnte. Die Bemerkungen meiner Kollegen, die ich ohnehin immer geflissentlich übergangen war, nahm ich gar nicht erst mehr richtig wahr. Ständig gingen mir die Worte des Jokers durch den Kopf, die deutliche Drohung, die er mir gegenüber geäußert hatte. Ich durfte mich niemandem anvertrauen; nicht, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass meinem Sohn Schreckliches zustieß. Dass er dazu in der Lage war, es vermutlich noch genossen hätte, stand außer Frage.

Den ganzen Tag über ging ich gedanklich die Optionen durch, die mir blieben. Ich hätte Jamie schnappen und mit ihm die Stadt, am besten noch den Bundesstaat verlassen können, doch was dann? Wer versicherte mir, dass der Joker nicht Mittel und Wege finden würde, mich aufzuspüren? Wo hätte ich hinfahren sollen? Jamie unterlag der Schulpflicht, ich konnte ihn nicht einfach so mitnehmen. Abgesehen davon hatte mir Detective Munroe klipp und klar vermittelt, dass ich die Stadt nicht verlassen sollte, solange der Joker noch nicht in polizeilichem Gewahrsam war. Es war eine Sache, den Joker auf den Fersen zu haben, aber Ärger mit der Polizei wollte ich mir wirklich nicht einhandeln. Ich überlegte, ob ich mich einfach an die Cops wenden sollte, hätte dadurch aber das Wort gebrochen, das ich dem Joker um die Sicherheit meines Sohnes willen gegeben hatte. Es gab niemanden, der mir helfen konnte, niemanden, dem ich auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen anvertrauen konnte. Nicht einmal Jamie selbst, den es betraf.

„...essen?", drang Karens Stimme an mein Ohr, als ich gerade eine Infusion legte. Ambulanter Dienst und Schwesternarbeit war das, womit ich mich wohl noch eine Woche herumschlagen müssen würde, ehe ich wieder fit genug war, um zu operieren. Sofern mich Woods das auch tun ließ. „Hm?", fragte ich verwirrt und schenkte Karen einen fragenden Blick. „Ob du mit mir essen gehst", wiederholte die blonde Internistin mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ich blinzelte und schaute auf die Uhr, rieb mir dann fahrig über die Stirn und murmelte: „Ja, wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich Jamie mitnehme?" Ich widmete mich dem Tropf und klopfte leicht gegen den Plastikbeutel, der die Infusionsflüssigkeit barg, um dessen Durchlässigkeit und Dosierung zu überprüfen.

„Nein, kein Problem...", sagte Karen in einem Tonfall, der vermuten ließ, dass sie noch etwas zu sagen hatte. „El, ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich hob den Blick von dem Krankenblatt der Patientin und sah meine Kollegin flüchtig an. „Hm? Ja...ja, geht schon..."

Karen verschränkte die Arme vor der flachen Brust, ihr dunkelblauer Overall war durchgeschwitzt, Teile der Klimaanlage waren am Montag ausgefallen. „Du bist nicht gerade für deine Gesprächigkeit bekannt, soviel weiß ich, aber du bist seit Tagen extrem kurz angebunden. Hab ich dir irgendwas getan?" Ich schenkte ihr nur einen unsicheren Blick, entgegnete aber nichts, sodass sie mir das Krankenblatt aus der Hand nahm und auf den Beistelltisch legte, um mich daraufhin am Arm zu packen und mit sich außer Hörweite der Patientin zu ziehen. „Ok, was ist los? Ist es immer noch, weil du glaubst, ich hätte mich an die Presse gewandt und es breit getratscht?", stellte sie mich auf dem Flur zur Rede, aber leise genug, dass es nicht alle umliegenden Leute mitbekamen. „Nein", seufzte ich und wollte mich schon zum Gehen abwenden, als mich Karen an meinem verletzten Arm zurückhielt, was ich mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei und sie mit gleichfalls überraschtem Zusammenzucken quittierten.

„El, entschuldige, ich...", sie brach ab, sah mich durchdringend mit ihren hübschen blauen Augen an, „...du wirkst irgendwie so, als wärst du nicht ganz bei dir." Prüfend musterte sie mich und hakte dann leise nach: „Nimmst du immer noch die Tabletten, die ich dir verschrieben hab?" Ich hob die Brauen und lachte kurz auf. Es war ein sehr humorloser, seltsam künstlicher Klang. „Ich bitte dich, Karen, hältst du mich jetzt für tablettensüchtig? Ich kann dich beruhigen, ich nehme die Dinger seit letzter Woche nicht mehr." Das war nicht ganz richtig. Ich hatte am Wochenende mehrere Pillen eingeworfen, um wenigstens ein wenig schlafen zu können, mit eher spärlichem Erfolg, weswegen ich sie dann wieder abgesetzt hatte.

„Du bist wirklich merkwürdig. Wortkarg, schreckhaft. Du bist leichenblass und wirkst...nervös. Schleppst Jamie mit zur Arbeit...rennst in jeder deiner Pausen in die Pädiatrie, um nach ihm zu sehen...was ist denn nur los? Ich mache mir Sorgen!" Ich wich ihrem Blick aus, befeuchtete meine spröden Lippen und sagte leise: „Ich bin nur ein wenig...überfordert..." _Ein wenig_ war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts und Karen schien das ähnlich zu sehen.

Sie ahnte, dass sie aus mir nicht viel herausbekommen würde, und wandte sich schon zum Gehen um, als ich sie zurückhielt: „Karen?" Ihr dünnes blondes Haar trug sie zu einem kleinen Knoten auf dem Hinterkopf geschnürt, ein paar einzelne, lose Strähnen, die ihr in die Stirn fielen, klebten an ihrer sanft gebräunten, schweißbedeckten Stirn. Sie sah über die Schulter zu mir zurück, ich schlug kurz die Augen nieder und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, bis ich in gedämpftem Tonfall fortfuhr: „Warst du schon mal in einer Situation, die dir ausweglos erschienen ist? In der du...", ich stockte, atmete zittrig aus, „...nur die Wahl zwischen zwei Übeln hattest?" Sie sah mich durchdringend an, legte den Kopf leicht schief und rieb sich über die Arme, sagte aber immer noch nichts. „Eine...Situation, die von dir abverlangt hat, etwas zu tun, was du dir nie hättest vorstellen können? Aber du wusstest im Grunde, dass du es trotzdem tun musst, weil es sonst...", ich kämpfte gegen Tränen und konnte zumindest hier den Erfolg verzeichnen, die Kontrolle zu bewahren, „...weil es sonst Konsequenzen für dich und andere haben würde?"

Karen hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, eine senkrechte Linie verlief von ihrem Nasenrücken bis zu ihrem Haaransatz, während sie langsame Schritte auf mich zumachte. „Steckst du in Schwierigkeiten?", fragte sie.

Ich strich mir durch das lange Haar, band es zum unzähligsten Mal an diesem Tag zu einem flüchtigen Zopf zusammen, stemmte dann die Arme in die Seiten und seufzte schwer. „Ja...so in der Art."

Ich schaute auf meine Füße, die in jenen weißen Krankenhauslatschen steckten, die ich an dem Abend meiner Entführung durch den Joker getragen hatte. An ihnen klebten blasse Rückstände meines eigenen Blutes, eine Besitzkennzeichnung, die keines Namensschildes bedurfte.

„El, du musst schon konkreter werden...ist es wegen Michael? Machst du dir Sorgen, wie es wird, wenn er wieder aus dem Koma geholt wird? Ist es wegen des Sorgerechts?" Ich schaute Karen in die Augen und schrammte nur haarscharf daran vorbei, ihr die ganze Wahrheit brühwarm aufzutischen. Es war ein unbändiger Drang, ein heftiger Impuls, dem ich beinahe erlag, was fatale Folgen gehabt hätte. Für Jamie, für mich, aber auch für sie, in diesem Punkt war ich mir sicher.

„Ja", atmete ich schwer aus, es hörte sich nicht einmal wie eine Lüge an. Je mehr ich dazu genötigt war, die Wahrheit zu vertuschen, desto besser wurde ich darin. Eine zweifelhafte Leistung.

Karen entspannte sich ein wenig, schien fast damit gerechnet zu haben, dass es etwas anderes, etwas Schwerwiegenderes war, das mir auf der Seele lastete. Sie strich mir freundschaftlich über den Arm und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu: „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr könnt euch einigen, du und Michael. Ihr wollt beide nur das Beste für Jamie und er braucht euch beide." Ich nickte, drohte gedanklich schon wieder abzudriften. Ich schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln und murmelte: „Ich hab nur Angst, dass er mir weggenommen wird." Meine Worte bezogen sich nicht auf das Sorgerecht, aber das konnte Karen nicht ahnen. „Das wird er nicht. Michael hat einen Fehler gemacht, als er Jamie ohne dein Wissen aus der Stadt bringen wollte...aber er würde ihn dir niemals einfach so wegnehmen. Allein, weil er weiß, wie sehr Jamie an dir hängt." Meine Augen brannten und ich zitterte, weil es mich immense Kraft kostete, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ich brachte einen zuversichtlichen und dankbaren Blick zustande, woraufhin mir Karen die Hand auf den Rücken legte und sagte: „Und jetzt komm, wir holen Jamie und dann essen wir einen Happen. Du siehst aus, als hättest du das viel zu lange schon nicht mehr getan." Karen verstand es, wohlgemeinte Kritik so zu verpacken, dass sie einem gar nicht mehr wie Kritik vorkam. Auch wenn sie nicht die wahren Umstände meiner Sorgen kannte, hatten mir ihre Worte ein bisschen Zuversicht und Kraft gegeben.

Lange hielt diese Erleichterung jedoch nicht an. Genau genommen schwang sie in blanke Panik um, als ich in den Besucherbetreuungstrakt der Pädiatrie einbog und keine Spur von Jamie zu sehen war. Die Aufseherin war gerade in regen Tratsch mit der Stationsschwester vertieft, als ich durch jeden Raum stapfte und vergebens nach Jamie rief. Keine Reaktion. Ich konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie jegliche Farbe aus meinem Gesicht wich, als mich kalte Angst packte.

Karen, die im Flur auf mich wartete, sah mich besorgt an, als ich auf den Korridor hinaustrat und laut den Namen meines Sohnes ausrief, mich panisch umschaute und sie gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. „Elena, was ist los, zum Teufel?" Sie sah mich mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der mir vermittelte, dass sie mich nicht wieder erkannte. Da waren wir schon mal zwei. „Jamie ist nicht hier. Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich hole ihn zum Mittagessen ab, aber er ist nicht da..." Ich vergrub beide Hände krampfartig in meinen Haaren und eilte zu der Aufseherin zurück, gab einen Scheißdreck darauf, dass ich sie bei ihrem vormittäglichen Geschwätz störte. „Mein Sohn!", blaffte ich sie an, „Wo ist mein Sohn? Ich hab ihn in Ihre Obhut übergeben und ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Sie auf ihn Acht geben sollen!"

Die junge Frau, deren Haut schwärzer als mein morgendlicher Kaffee war, musterte mich überrascht und sagte: „Aber er ist doch hier...er..." Sie folgte ihrem Fingerzeig mit den großen runden Augen und erstarrte, als sie nichts als eine verlassene Sitzecke dort vorfand, wo sie meinen Sohn vermutet hatte. „Bis eben war er noch da!", sagte sie überrascht. Unbändige Wut kochte in mir hoch und vermengte sich zu einem kuriosen Cocktail mit meiner eisgekühlten Angst. „Ja. Bis eben! Sehen Sie ihn vielleicht irgendwo?!"

„El...", Karen, die mittlerweile hinter mich getreten war, legte besänftigend die Hand auf meine Schulter, doch ich schüttelte sie ab wie ein lästiges Insekt. „Es tut mir leid, Dr. Clementine, er hat die ganze Zeit über da gesessen und gelesen, ich hab nur einen Moment nicht aufgepasst." Hin und her gerissen zwischen panischer Angst und außer Kontrolle geratender Wut, schrie ich sie so laut an, dass sich einige Leute auf dem mehrere Meter entfernten Flur verdutzt umsahen: „Es ist Ihr beschissener Job, aufzupassen! Wenn meinem Sohn irgendetwas passiert ist, sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass Sie eine Klage wegen verletzter Aufsichtspflicht an den Hals bekommen!"

Ich erkannte mich selbst nicht wieder. Ich konnte manchmal aufbrausend sein, wenn ich überlastet war, aber ich hatte noch nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass mir der Halt völlig entglitt, dass ich hilflos in unbekanntem und gefährlichem Gewässer trieb und immer tiefer in einen tödlichen Strudel gelangte, je mehr ich mich von mir selbst entfernte.

Die junge Frau erschien mir schlagartig eine Kontur bleicher, sofern man ihr das überhaupt ansehen konnte, und stammelte: „Ich...es tut mir leid, ich...ich lass ihn sofort ausrufen!"

„Ich bitte darum!", funkelte ich sie an und stampfte mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen den Flur hinab, rief immer wieder Jamies Namen und sah mich um, ob ich einen kleinen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren und Halskrause erspähte. Karen eilte mir hinterher, hatte sichtlich Mühe, mit mir Schritt zu halten. „Elena! Elena, jetzt warte doch mal, verdammte Scheiße!" Ein kleines Mädchen, das mit Gipsbein in einem Rollstuhl saß und von einem Pfleger zu ihrer nächsten Behandlung geschoben wurde, kicherte vergnügt ob Karens Wortwahl und wiederholte beschwingt: „Verdammte Scheiße!" Ich aber war zu aufgebracht, um mich darüber amüsieren zu können.

Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich entsetzliche Bilder, sah Jamie blutüberströmt mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle in einem Hinterhof liegen, sah ein Glasgow-Lächeln auf seinen weichen, kindlichen Zügen prangen, ein Messer aus seiner Brust ragen, an das eine Jokerkarte geheftet war. Von blankem Terror erfüllt, nicht länger Herrin meiner Sinne, rannte ich durch die Gänge, schrie in jedes Kranken- und Behandlungszimmer Jamies Namen, mit jedem Mal verzweifelter, wenn die gewünschte Antwort, der Klang seiner Stimme ausblieb. Alle, die mir begegneten, drehten sich verwirrt zu mir um, alle, die ich versehentlich anstieß, bedachte mich mit einem genölten „Hey!", aber ich reagierte nicht.

Der Schatten der Panik legte sich über mein Bewusstsein, blendete alles und jeden aus, selbst Dr. Woods, der mein Erscheinungsbild mit den Worten: „Clementine, die Psychiatrie befindet sich im Westflügel!" kommentierte.

Ich rannte in das Treppenhaus, weil es entsetzlich viel Zeit kostete, auf den verdammten Fahrstuhl zu warten, schlug Karen, die mir auf den Fersen blieb, beinahe die Tür ins Gesicht und merkte erst durch den warmen Luftzug, der durch die offenen Fenster des Treppenhauses glitt, dass mein Gesicht tränenüberströmt war.

„Jamie!", schrie ich gellend, so oft, laut und anhaltend, dass ich unter Garantie am nächsten Tag mit Heiserkeit aufwachen würde. Ich verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, an ein Morgen zu denken. Wenn Jamie etwas zugestoßen war, wollte ich nie wieder aufwachen. Ich stürmte das Erdgeschoss, in dem die Notaufnahme, mein Revier lag, und brüllte wie am Spieß aus Leibeskräften den Namen meines Sohnes. Ich riss einen Wagen voller Verbandszeug um, den ein Pfleger gerade aus dem Lager geschoben hatte, um den Bestand der Station aufzustocken, rannte beinahe einen Patienten über den Haufen und drehte mich, an der Rezeption angelangt, unendlich oft im Kreis, schrie und weinte und hasste all die Menschen um mich herum dafür, dass sie nur dämlich glotzten, anstatt mir zu helfen.

„**Jamiiiiieeeee!**", schrie ich, während sich immer mehr Leute zu kleinen Trauben um mich herum versammelten, um mich anzustarren, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Vielleicht hatte ich das auch, irgendwo auf dem schmalen Grat, der zwischen bloßer Sorge und Panik lag. „Jamie!", entwich es mir schwächer, mein Hals fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit einem Reibeisen bearbeitet worden. „Hilfe, wo ist mein Sohn? Helfen Sie mir, verdammt noch mal!"

Karen drängte sich an den Leuten vorbei, hatte mich schwer atmend eingeholt und den Arm in die Taille gestemmt, weil sie offenbar unter Seitenstechen litt. „Elena, um Gottes Willen, beruhige dich!", redete sie außer Atem auf mich ein, versuchte mich festzuhalten, als mein Blick suchend und hektisch durch die Menge glitt. „Lass mich, ich muss...Jamie, oh Gott, Jamie...", stammelte ich. So musste sich ein waschechter Nervenzusammenbruch anfühlen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.

„Mommy?"

Fast glaubte ich, mir den Klang seiner Stimme nur eingebildet zu haben, fürchtete, es wäre nur meinem Wunschdenken entsprungen, ihn sprechen zu hören. Aber dann wirbelte ich herum und sah ihn neben der Rezeptionstheke stehen, aschfahl und mich mit geweiteten Augen musternd. „Jamie!", entwich es mir ein letztes Mal, aber nicht länger fragend, nicht länger suchend. Meine Knie drohten nachzugeben und meine Schritte nicht länger zu federn, die ich auf ihn zu machte. Ich sank vor ihm in die Knie und zog ihn an mich, vergrub meine Hände in seinem grasgrünen T-Shirt und spürte, wie die Erleichterung meine Panik nicht zurückdrängen konnte, noch immer hatte ich schreckliche Angst, noch immer diese Vision, wie er irgendwo im Rinnstein lag und verblutete, obwohl ich ihn gerade in meinen Armen hielt.

Die Notaufnahme, in der stets Hektik und Aufruhr herrschte, Telefone klingelten und Leute durcheinander redeten, war in absolute Stille getaucht, sodass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Mommy...ist was passiert?" Jamie klang verängstigt, während ich von ihm abließ und ihn mit funkelnden Augen ansah. So besorgt ich um ihn auch war, sosehr ich ihn auch liebte...in mir schäumte eine Wut, ein Temperament auf, das mich beinahe dazu verleitet hätte, ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Warum zur Hölle warst du nicht auf der Kinderstation?" Meine Hände hatten sich fest genug um seine Arme geschlossen, dass es ihm wehtun musste. Als er nicht sofort antwortete, packte ich ihn fester und schüttelte ihn hart durch: „Rede!"

Karen trat an mich heran und wollte mich besänftigen, aber ich stieß sie unsanft von mir. Jamie sah mich erschrocken an, jetzt hatte er wirklich Angst. In letzter Zeit bekam er Seiten von mir zu sehen, die nicht nur ihm, sondern auch mir selbst bislang fremd gewesen waren. „Mir war langweilig und da wollte ich sehen, ob Randy..."

„Dir war **langweilig**?", polterte ich ihn an, worauf er zusammenzuckte. „Was hab ich dir gesagt, Jamie? Was hab ich dir gesagt?" Er wirkte verunsichert, seine hektisch flatternden Nasenflügel verliehen seinen hastigen Atemzügen Ausdruck, Tränen standen in seinen Augen. „Dass ich...dass ich da bleiben soll, bis du mich holen kommst!" Seine Stimme klang weinerlich, aber es erweckte kein Mitgefühl in mir, keine Reue über die Härte meiner Worte und meines Tonfalls. Ich selbst kämpfte gegen die hässlichsten Empfindungen an, die mich je ausgefüllt hatten, tastete verzweifelt nach meiner Selbstbeherrschung, nach Kontrolle, die ich irgendwo im Dunkeln verloren hatte. „Warum hast du das nicht getan? Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst tun, was ich dir sage!!"

Mir waren die umstehenden Leute egal, auch das, was durch ihre Köpfe gehen musste bei dieser Szenerie, war mir völlig gleich. Ich hatte geglaubt, Jamie wäre in die Fänge dieses Wahnsinnigen geraten, schwebe in Lebensgefahr...dabei hatte er nur seinem kindlichen Trotz nachgegeben und sich meiner Aufforderung widersetzt.

„Elena, bitte entschuldigen Sie", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme, die mir vertraut vorkam, die ich allerdings nicht auf Anhieb einzuordnen vermochte. Nur widerwillig löste ich meinen ernsten, grimmigen Blick von meinem Sohn und sah in die Richtung, aus der ich die Stimme gehört hatte. Sie entstammte keinem anderen als Bruce Wayne, der unweit von Jamie stand und meinen Zusammenbruch aus nächster Nähe gesehen hatte. Was war er? Mein verlängerter Schatten? Was zum Teufel hatte er schon wieder hier zu suchen?

„Ich glaube, es ist meine Schuld...ich wollte Sie nur kurz besuchen wegen...", versuchte er die Wogen zu glätten. Ich behielt ihn direkt im Blick und erhob mich langsam, der türkise Stoff meiner Hose untermalte diese Bewegung mit einem dezenten Rascheln. „Sie! Halten Sie sich einfach da raus!", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Elena, bitte..."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen erlaubt zu haben, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen!", setzte ich fort und ließ ihn überrascht verstummen. Geschniegelt und gebügelt stand er da in seinem Armanianzug und hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer davon, wie es mir erging und wie scheißegal es mir war, dass er, ein nicht unwichtiger Stifter des Krankenhauses, erneut zu Besuch gekommen war.

„Gut, Leute...die Theatervorstellung ist vorbei! Ihre Jacken finden Sie in der Garderobe...", tönte die schroffe Stimme von Dr. Woods durch das Foyer. Verspätet hatte er sich hierher gesellt und löste die spontane Versammlung durch lautes Klatschen nach und nach auf. „An die Arbeit...los...hier gibt's nichts mehr zu sehen!" Ich starrte Jamie finster an, der die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen schien, als mich Woods' Hand an der Schulter packte und unsanft herumwirbelte: „Clementine, Sie und ich...da lang!" Seine kleinen grauen Augen bedachten mich mit einem besonders unfreundlichen, stechenden Blick, ehe er mich mit sich zog.

„Du bleibst hier! Verstanden?!", rief ich Jamie zu, der nur beklommen nickte, dann zerrte mich Woods grob mit sich, schob mich in die Vorratskammer, schloss die Jalousie und postierte sich rücklings zur Tür.

„So, jetzt reicht's mir aber mit Ihnen, Clementine! Das ist ein Krankenhaus und kein Spielplatz, auf dem Sie Ihre Launen austoben können!" Ich wollte mich an ihm vorbeischieben, hatte wirklich andere Sorgen als seine Standpauken, die nichts als Machtdemonstrationen waren. Er hielt mich zurück, packte mich fest genug, dass es blaue Flecke hinterlassen konnte. „Hier geblieben, Clementine, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich weiß nicht, was in Ihrem wirren Kopf vor sich geht, aber ich schau mir das nicht länger einfach so an. Wer hat Ihnen erlaubt, Ihren Sohn mit hierher zu bringen?" Ich reagierte nicht auf seine Frage, worauf er mich unsanft schüttelte. „Niemand!", brachte ich endlich hervor und sah ihm giftig in die Augen. Er schüchterte mich nicht ein, zu sehr war ich aufgebracht und wütend, um vor ihm zu kuschen. „Ganz recht, niemand. Weil es nicht erlaubt ist. Die Kinderbetreuung ist ausschließlich für Angehörige von Patienten eingerichtet. Würde jeder Mitarbeiter dieser Klinik sein Balg zur Arbeit schleppen, müssten wir einen unabhängigen Kindergarten aufmachen. Was sage ich immer?"

Ich schaute ihn unverwandt an, schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter. „Keine Ausnahmen."

Woods nickte knapp, die streifenförmigen Schatten der Jalousie fielen auf seinen haarlosen Schädel. „Wenigstens das haben Sie sich gemerkt!" Er musterte mich und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er fortfuhr: „Klären Sie die privaten Probleme, die Sie offensichtlich haben, dort, wo sie hingehören – zu Hause! Und nicht hier. Bis auf weiteres sind Sie beurlaubt, bis Sie sich wieder im Griff haben. Hier will keiner von einer exzentrischen Furie behandelt werden!" Damit öffnete er die Tür des Vorratsraumes, vor dem sich einige neugierige Mithörer zu einem Lauschangriff versammelt hatten, bedachte diese noch mit einem: „Haben Sie nichts zu tun?", ehe er von dannen marschierte.

Ich blieb einen Moment lang gegen die Medikamentenregale gelehnt stehen, presste die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme so fest gegen meinen Leib, dass meine Muskeln vor Anstrengung zitterten. Die Tür fiel wieder knarrend ins Schloss, schenkte mir für wenige Sekunden einen Moment ausschließlich für mich. „Scheiße", flüsterte ich, wischte mir die trocknenden Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht und straffte meine Gestalt. Das hatte ich davon. Zwangsurlaub, den ich dazu nutzen konnte, meinen Verfolgungswahn zu therapieren. Ich benötigte noch einige Sekunden, um Luft zu holen, ehe ich die Tür öffnete, um mich den Geistern, die ich gerufen hatte, zu stellen. Ich war nicht sehr überrascht, Karen auf dem Flur zu entdecken, die auf mich einreden wollte. Ich wehrte sie ab und sagte nur: „Karen...bitte...nicht jetzt...", bevor ich in die Umkleidekabinen abbog, um mich umzuziehen.

Ich zog mich um, wusch mich und bespritzte mein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, sah zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder länger in einen Spiegel. Es gab mittlerweile weitaus Schlimmeres, vor dem ich mich fürchten musste, als mein eigenes Spiegelbild. Ich verzog den Mund, atmete tief durch und betrachtete mich. Ich sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Bleich, mein Gesicht von Sorgenfalten und Augenringen durchzogen, die Augen offen, aber gleichzeitig nicht wach, weit, weit weg. Mein dunkles Haar, dessen krause Locken sich nicht bändigen lassen wollten, bildete einen schneidenden Kontrast zu meinem Teint, einem fast kränklich anmutenden Alabasterweiß. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage hatten sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen. Und auch Karen hatte recht, ich wirkte etwas ausgezehrt, meine Wangenknochen leicht hohl. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich einen Urlaub begrüßt, um meinen Akku wieder aufzuladen, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und wieder einen klaren Durchblick zu erlangen, jetzt aber machte es mir Angst. Nach und nach entglitten mir alle Sicherheiten, die mein Leben zu bieten hatten. Erst meine Ehe, dann beinahe mein Sohn, jetzt vorübergehend mein Job...

Seufzend knallte ich die Tür meines Spindes zu, deren Innenseite mit Fotos von Jamie beklebt war. Jamie beim Baseball, Jamie am Strand, Jamie, der stolz die Angel seines Vaters in den Armen hielt. All diese Aufnahmen zeigten ein glückliches, strahlendes Kind und hatten beinahe gar keine Ähnlichkeit zu dem blassen Burschen in Halskrause, der vorhin wie ein Häufchen Elend vor mir gestanden und mit den Tränen gerungen hatte. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und verließ die Umkleideräumlichkeiten.

Ich wollte nach Hause, einfach nur weg von hier und hatte den Mann schon wieder vergessen, der versucht hatte, für meinen Sohn in die Bresche zu springen und dafür eine alles andere als feine Ansage meinerseits erhalten hatte. Umso mehr überraschte es mich, als ich Bruce Wayne erblickte, der die Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben hatte und neben meinem Sohn stand, mit ihm plauderte, als wäre ich eben nicht wie eine Wetterhexe auf ihn zugestürmt und hätte ihn angeschrieen. Ich blieb zögerlich stehen, ehe ich direkte auf Jamie zukam und an ihn gewandt sagte: „Gehen wir."

Waynes Blick wich ich aus, teils aus Scham, teils aus Stolz, am meisten jedoch, weil ich einem Gespräch mit ihm aus dem Wege gehen wollte. Jamie sah unentschlossen zwischen ihm und mir hin und her, ehe er sich mir zögerlich anschloss. „Dr. Clementine...", ertönte die Stimme des reichsten Junggesellen Gothams kurz darauf neben mir. Er folgte uns durch die Tür der Notaufnahme hinaus in das brühende Sonnenlicht, das den Asphalt stark genug aufheizte, um seine oberste Schicht leicht zähflüssig werden zu lassen. „Hey...", er legte die Hand auf meine Schulter, eine Geste, die sich zu viele in zu kurzer Zeit erlaubt hatten. Ich wand mich unter ihm weg und sagte ohne ihn anzusehen: „Nehmen Sie's nicht persönlich, Mister Wayne, aber ich habe gerade andere Sorgen, als mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten."

Noch etwas unfreundlicher trieb ich Jamie an: „Komm endlich. Trödel nicht so herum!"

Ich hatte geglaubt, ihn abgewimmelt zu haben, aber hinter all seinem Erfolg schien nicht nur Glück, sondern auch Hartnäckigkeit zu liegen. Er hatte mich schnell umrundet und stellte sich mir mitten in den Weg, spreizte leicht die Arme von sich und hob die Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste: „Ich werde Ihnen nicht auf die Nerven gehen", beteuerte er und lief noch im selben Moment in Gefahr, seinem Gelöbnis zu widersprechen. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich stehen blieb und nicht einfach weiter in Richtung Hochbahn ging, ich wusste gar nichts mehr.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Ihnen und ich möchte Ihnen helfen...nichts weiter...ok?" Ich sah ihn verkniffen an und murmelte: „Sie können mir nicht helfen." Ich wollte mich an ihm vorbei drängen, Jamie wenn es sein musste an den Haaren hinter mir her schleifen, aber er stellte sich mir in den Weg. „Das Wetter ist so prächtig...warum gehen wir nicht in den Park und sehen, ob ich mich nicht vielleicht doch als nützlich erweisen kann? Außerdem wollte ich eigentlich über Samstag mit Ihnen sprechen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Samstag?" Er nickte und schenkte mir ein paar Stichworte: „Baseball? Goliaths? Autogramme?" Ich legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, seufzte und wollte ablehnen, sah aber Jamie, der völlig verwirrt und ängstlich zu mir aufsah. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich fürchten musste. Am wenigsten aber wollte ich, dass er sich vor _mir_ fürchtete. Es kostete mich Überwindung, gerade weil die Emotionen, die in mir hoch gekocht waren und mich bis eben noch voll im Griff gehabt hatten, noch immer hohe Wellen schlugen, aber ich fand dennoch einen halbwegs gefassten Tonfall, als ich Jamie ansprach: „Was sagst du, Sportsfreund? Ein Eis im Park?" Er sah zu mir auf, schien unsicher zu sein, ob ich es ernst meinte und er es wagen durfte, das Angebot zu bejahen. Ich hatte ihm wirklich Angst eingejagt, mindestens ebenso heftig, wie mir der Gedanke das Fürchten gelehrt hatte, ihn vielleicht verloren zu haben. Jamie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, begnügte sich dann aber mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie Zeit haben, mich aufzusuchen? Haben Sie nicht irgendwelche Vorstandssitzungen oder anderweitig Arbeit zu erledigen?", fragte ich Wayne, als wir den Weg zum nahe gelegenen Stadtpark eingeschlagen hatten. Jamie lief schweigend an meiner Seite, hatte die Hände in die tiefen Taschen seiner knielangen Bermudas vergraben und hielt den Blick gesenkt, obwohl er bei der letzten Begegnung mit Bruce Wayne regelrecht aufgeblüht war. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihm der Vorfall von eben zu schaffen machte.

Ich wurde von ihm abgelenkt, als Bruce neben mir leise zu lachen begann. „Elena, ich bitte Sie...ich...darf Sie doch wieder Elena nennen, oder nicht?" Er schenkte mir ein versöhnliches Lächeln und ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich errötete und nur ein leises „Ja" hervorbrachte.

„Ich bin Geschäftsmann. Ich lasse mein Geld für mich arbeiten." Wie hatte ich auch nur den absurden Gedanken hegen können, der Mann würde auch nur einen Finger für seine Milliarden krumm machen? Es war lächerlich. Ich arbeitete Tag und Nacht, oft Doppelschichten, sah mein Kind dadurch viel zu selten und hatte am Ende des Monats zwar genug, um mir eine ordentliche Wohnung einen schönen Urlaub zu leisten, aber die Einbußen, die ich bei meinem Privatleben dafür machen musste, waren enorm und wurden nicht durch mein Gehalt gerechtfertigt. Die Manager und Obersten des Krankenhauses saßen sich den lieben langen Tag die Ärsche breit, waren spätestens fünf Uhr nachmittags aus ihrem Büro verschwunden und erneuerten ihren Fuhrpark aus Luxuskarossen alle paar Wochen. Wir Chirurgen machten die Drecksarbeit, arbeiteten permanent am Limit und was war der Dank? Ab und an eine Prämie, aber zumeist ein Tritt in den Allerwertesten. Immer wenn ich Wayne sah, gab er mir das Gefühl, klein und unbedeutend zu sein. Ich hatte keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, aber Menschen wie er führten mir deutlich vor Augen, dass Gerechtigkeit in dieser Gesellschaft längst nicht mehr groß geschrieben wurde.

Bruce Wayne war zudem nicht der Typ, der sich in falscher Bescheidenheit übte. Man sah ihm an, dass er Geld hatte, er machte keinen Hehl daraus, es zu zeigen, immer stil- und geschmackvoll gekleidet, in einer Limousine unterwegs, die von seinem Butler gesteuert wurde...man konnte es ihm nicht zum Vorwurf machen, aber mir, der solche Dekadenz völlig fremd war, bereitete es Unbehagen.

„Ah ja...wie dumm von mir", entgegnete ich, nicht ohne eine Prise Sarkasmus in meine Stimme zu legen, die er jedoch entweder überging oder mit Humor nahm. Das Lächeln verharrte unentwegt auf seinen Zügen. Es schauten ihm so viele Leute auf unserem Weg zum Park hinterher, dass ich fast schon erwartete, dass jemand mit der Bitte nach einem Autogramm nach vorn treten würde.

„Äh...hören Sie, Mister Wayne...", hob ich an, doch kam nicht weit, als er mich korrigierte: „Bruce." Ich schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Seitenblick und blieb schließlich stehen. Sowohl Wayne als auch Jamie drehten sich fragend zu mir um. „Hören Sie...ich...", ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mir stand nicht der Sinn nach Small Talk. Ich war verwirrt und ausgelaugt, geschafft von meiner neuerlichen Panikattacke. „...ich verstehe nicht, was Sie wollen...was...das hier soll", ich hob meine Hand und ließ sie wieder fallen, sodass sie gegen meinen Oberschenkel schlug. Eine junge Frau auf Inlineskates fuhr an uns vorbei, der Duft ihres penetrant süßen Parfums lag noch mehrere Sekunden lang in der schweren, aufgeheizten Luft.

„Das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt, ich wollte mit Ihnen über Samstag sprechen...", erinnerte mich Bruce, doch ich hob meine beiden Hände und runzelte die Stirn: „Ja, aber...warum? Warum tun Sie das alles? Warum haben Sie mich und Jamie vor dem Krankenhaus abgepasst und uns nach Hause gefahren? Warum...wollen Sie meinem Sohn ein solches Geschenk machen...und warum kommen Sie einfach in die Notaufnahme und wollen...wollen mit mir reden? Sie kennen mich überhaupt nicht! Wir...haben absolut nichts gemeinsam, ich verstehe Ihr Interesse nicht", sprach ich aus, was mir schon die ganze Zeit über auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

Bruce antwortete nicht sofort, er musterte mich stattdessen eindringlich. Ich wollte nicht, dass es mich nervös machte, aber das tat es, gerade weil ich wusste, dass ich nicht gerade eine Schönheit war, wie jene Damen, in deren Begleitung sich Wayne sonst immer in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. „Sie haben Recht", begann er und lächelte wieder, das strahlende Sonnenlicht verlieh seinem dichten braunen Haar vereinzelte bronzefarbene Akzente. „Ich kenne Sie nicht. Aber ich kann nur herausfinden, ob wir etwas gemeinsam haben, wenn ich Sie kennen lerne. Daher mein Interesse."

Ich kaufte es ihm nicht ab. Wieso sollte sich ein milliardenschwerer, gut aussehender junger Mann dazu herablassen, mit einer frustrierten, traumatisierten, frisch geschiedenen Mutter eines neunjährigen Jungen auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen? Die Vorstellung war einfach absurd, hätte sich nicht einmal als Märchen glaubwürdig verkauft. Der Prinz hatte sich schließlich erst in das Aschenbrödel verliebt, als es in prächtigen Gewändern auf dem königlichen Ball aufgetaucht war, nicht aber, als sie bis zu den Knien im Dreck gestanden und sich die Hände wund geschuftet hatte. Es wäre nicht nur schrecklich naiv, sondern auch dämlich gewesen, zu glauben, dass ich solchen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht hatte, dass er wirklich Zeit investieren wollte, sich mit mir auseinander zu setzen.

„Warum?", wiederholte ich ratlos, worauf Bruce zu meiner endgültigen Verwirrung auflachte. Er lachte mit dem Mund, aber nicht richtig mit den Augen. Er schien genug Übung darin zu haben. „Weil ich Sie mag, Elena. Können Sie sich damit abfinden?" Nein, das konnte ich nicht, zumal keine unserer bisherigen Begegnungen wirklich prickelnd gewesen war und ich wusste, dass ich nicht wie die liebreizendste Person auf der Welt auf ihn gewirkt haben musste. Ich traute ihm nicht so recht über den Weg, oder besser gesagt seinen Motiven. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht mit offenen Karten spielte, nur wollte mir nicht klar werden, weswegen ich so empfand oder er Grund haben sollte, mich anzulügen. Nicht zuletzt seine Behauptung, sich die multiplen Verletzungen beim Polo zugezogen zu haben, ließ mich an seiner Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln.

„Mom, ich hab Hunger", unterbrach Jamie mit leiser Stimme unseren recht merkwürdigen Wortwechsel. In seinen braunen Augen lag noch immer eine gewisse Unsicherheit; mein barsches Auftreten im Metropolitan hatte Spuren hinterlassen. So schnell würde er es nicht vergessen und egal, wie ruhig ich ihn nach dem Besuch des Jokers in unserer Wohnung auch gestimmt haben mochte, er ahnte, dass da etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war und ich vielleicht doch nicht fähig sein würde, es zu regeln, wie ich es ihm versprochen hatte.

„Da vorn ist ein Sandwichstand...darf ich mir eins kaufen?" Ich nahm den kleinen Stand in Augenschein, den ich schon öfter hier im Park gesehen hatte, und ließ Jamie dann gewähren.

Ich sah ihm hinterher, als Bruce neben mir suggerierte: „Warum setzen wir uns nicht?" Er deutete auf eine schmale Bank, deren robuste Holzbalken stellenweise der Witterung zum Opfer gefallen waren. Unzählige Besucher hatten ihre Initialen oder Liebesbotschaften mit Messerspitzen eingraviert, schiefrig ragten feine Holzspäne zu allen Winkeln an deren Kanten hervor, begrüßten den nächsten Sitzgast auf recht eigentümliche und unsanfte Weise. Ich setzte mich hin und sah mich um, nahm jeden auch nur annähernd verdächtig wirkenden Besucher des Parks ins Visier. Ich rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass uns hier jemand auflauerte. Ich hatte bis vor kurzem nicht gewusst, dass ich beurlaubt werden würde, wie hätte es der Joker in Erfahrung bringen können? Außerdem bezweifelte ich, dass er bei helllichtem Tage sein Unwesen treiben würde. Vielleicht setzte er seine Schergen auf mich und Jamie an, aber er selbst würde sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen, zu riskant war es, aufgegriffen zu werden. Ich betrachtete Bruce aus dem Augenwinkel. Sein plötzliches Interesse an mir war erst geweckt worden, als an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen war, dass ich dem Joker über den Weg gelaufen war. Konnte es möglich sein, dass er...? Nein, das war absurd, ich musste aufhören, mich in Verschwörungstheorien zu verstricken. Reiche Leute neigten zwar dazu, schmutzige Geheimnisse zu hüten, aber so etwas traute ich Wayne nun auch wieder nicht zu.

„Sie sehen sehr erschöpft aus, Elena", merkte er an, worauf ich die Braue hob: „Man könnte meinen, Sie hätten eine gute Schule genossen, aber das Verteilen von Komplimenten müssen Sie noch üben." Er schenkte mir sein Höflichkeitslachen, womit er sicher auch die rar gesäten Scherze seiner Treuhänder auf seinen pompösen Galen abfertigte. Die kleinen Lachfältchen an seinen Mundwinkeln hingegen verliehen ihm einen fast jungenhaften Charme, der ihn etwas sympathischer wirken ließ. Dann jedoch trat der Ernst in seine Züge zurück: „Ehrlich gesagt mache ich mir Sorgen um Sie."

Ich sah ihn immer noch nicht direkt an. Er kam einfach dahergelaufen, mischte sich in meine Angelegenheiten ein, ohne mich überhaupt annähernd zu kennen. Ich entgegnete nichts, worauf er fortfuhr: „Sie haben vorhin wirklich aufgelöst gewirkt...und ängstlich."

„Mein Sohn ist entgegen meiner Anweisungen von der Kinderstation verschwunden, Eltern machen sich dann nun einmal Sorgen", wehrte ich ab. „Kinder sind Rebellen, das dürfte Ihnen doch nicht neu sein." Es fiel mir schwer, die Wut und Angst zurückzudrängen, die noch immer nicht ganz abgeklungen war. „Und Ihnen dürfte es nicht neu sein, dass Gotham nicht gerade das sicherste Pflaster ist!" Meine Stimme hatte ungewollt an Schärfe gewonnen, ich merkte, dass sich sogar Jamie, der auf die Zubereitung seines Mittagessens wartete, zu uns umdrehte, obwohl wir gute fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt saßen. „Entschuldigung", räumte ich kurz darauf ein, beugte mich vor und lehnte mit der Stirn gegen meine Hände, „...ich mache eine nicht gerade einfache Zeit durch. Ich stecke mitten in der Scheidung von meinem Mann Michael..."

„Ich weiß." Diese beiden Worte sagte er mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit und Gelassenheit, dass es mich aus der Bahn warf. Ich wandte ihm abrupt meinen Kopf zu, mein Mund öffnete sich fast reflexartig. „Wie bitte? Woher...?"

Bruce' Gesicht drückte vollkommene Ruhe aus. Das freundliche Lächeln lag noch immer auf den schmalen Lippen, auf seinen glatt rasierten, angenehm gebräunten Wangen tanzten die fleckigen Schatten im Wind wehender Blätter der zahlreichen Birken, die die Bank säumten. „Man hört so die ein oder andere Sache..." Ich gab ihm mit meinem Blick zu verstehen, dass ich mich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden gab. „Haben Sie jetzt den Secret Service auf mich angesetzt?"

Lachende Kinder passierten uns und warfen sich unbeschwert einen Football zu. Sie genossen anscheinend die letzten Tage der ausklingenden Sommerferien, die von besonders schönem Wetter gesegnet waren.

„Soweit reichen meine Kontakte auch wieder nicht", kommentierte Wayne meine Vermutung, aber das wollte ich ihm nicht wirklich abkaufen. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch die langen, dünnen Zweige der Birken und entriss ihren Fängen loses und leicht verfärbtes Laub. Noch ein, zwei Monate und das satte Grün der Pflanzen würde den warmen Farben des Herbstes weichen. „Sie wissen doch, wie das ist...ich bin ein Geldgeber des Metropolitan Hospitals und ich will über Vorgänge in dem Krankenhaus informiert sein." Ich runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme in abwehrender Haltung vor der Brust: „Mein Privatleben hat aber nichts mit meinen Leistungen als Chirurgin zu tun, das geht niemanden etwas an!"

„Oh, unterschätzen Sie die Wichtigkeit von psychologischen Profilen nicht!"

„Meinen Sie damit, dass ich bespitzelt werde? Dass es so was wie eine Akte über mich gibt?" Fassungslosigkeit mischte sich mit Erstaunen und Wut, die sich selbst dann nicht legte, als Bruce den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Aber Sie können davon ausgehen, dass es einige Menschen im Vorstand Ihres Krankenhauses gibt, die ein Auge auf das Wohlbefinden Ihrer Mitarbeiter haben." Woods. Er hatte alles aus erster Hand miterlebt. Hatte er mich auch schon beim Vorstand angeschwärzt?

„Großartig. Was man mit ein bisschen Geld und Macht nicht alles bewerkstelligen und herausfinden kann. Was wissen Sie noch über mich? Meine Körbchengröße? Mein Leibgericht?" Bruce lachte, aber verstummte kurz darauf wieder, als er das gereizte Funkeln in meinen Augen sah. Ich fand das alles andere als witzig, wie scheinbar mit vertrauten Daten umgegangen wurde. Wenn jemand wie Wayne mit einem Fingerschnippen oder finanziellen Zuschuss fähig war, Dinge herauszufinden, dann war es der Joker sicherlich auch mithilfe seiner...wie hatte er es genannt? _Schneidenden_ Argumente.

„Elena, bitte nehmen Sie es nicht übel, dass ich gewisse Dinge über Sie...in Erfahrung gebracht habe."

„Warum sollte ich das Ihnen nicht übel nehmen? Würden Sie etwa auch darüber hinwegsehen, wenn ich bei Ihnen zu Hause einbrechen und Ihr Penthouse auf den Kopf stellen würde, um Ihre Schmutzwäsche ans Tageslicht zu bringen?" Er wollte die Hand besänftigend auf meinen Arm legen, aber ich entzog mich ihm. „Das ist nicht dasselbe", behauptete er, worauf ich ihm an den Kopf knallte: „Für mich schon!"

Bruce machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, hüllte sich dann aber in resignierendes Schweigen. Ich schaute ungeduldig zu dem Sandwichstand hinüber und fragte mich, wie lange es noch dauern konnte, ein verfluchtes Brot zu belegen. Ich schaute ungeduldig auf die Uhr, wollte nur noch von hier verschwinden. „Ihre Art heute...", begann Bruce leise, sodass ihn fast das ausgelassene Gelächter und Geplapper der spielenden Kinder auf der Wiese übertönte, „...Sie hatten große Angst, hab ich Recht?" Ich seufzte genervt, hatte keine Lust darauf, mich länger mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Mehr Angst als sonst...Sie waren nervös, geradezu aufgelöst...ich halte Sie nicht gerade für eine Frau, die man schnell aus der Ruhe bringen kann..." Ich schlug die Augen nieder, starrte auf meine Hände, die in meinem Schoß gebettet waren und sich trotz der Sommerhitze kalt anfühlten. „Es bedrückt Sie etwas, das sieht man, auch ohne Sie zu kennen."

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht ganz so stark, wie Sie mich eingeschätzt haben", entgegnete ich leise, während ich Jamie dabei zusah, wie er Kleingeld aus seiner Hosentasche kramte. „Sie sind dem Joker begegnet...das hinterlässt Spuren, das verarbeitet man nicht so leicht, wie man es sich vielleicht vorstellt."

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung", schnitt ich ihm kalt das Wort ab und sah ihn giftig an, doch Bruce ließ sich damit nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, was mich wiederum störte. Nichts schien ihn zur Weißglut treiben zu können oder seinen Stolz zu verletzen. Im Angesicht seiner Souveränität und meiner eigenen emotionalen Schwäche frustrierte mich diese Beobachtung.

„Vor einigen Wochen...", begann er dann, „habe ich eine Spendengala für den jüngst verstorbenen Harvey Dent ausgerichtet...der Joker...ist mit ein paar Handlangern aufgetaucht und hat die Feier gesprengt...auch ich bin ihm begegnet." Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Es mochte in der Zeitung gestanden haben, aber ich hatte nicht alle Geschehnisse um diesen diabolischen Psychopathen verfolgt. Bruce' Eingeständnis kam unerwartet, aber glaubhaft. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber meine Kehle war verengt, kein Laut wollte ihr entweichen. „Er hat Harvey gesucht...wollte ihn...wollte ihn umbringen. Es sind alle mit dem Schrecken davongekommen, was ich wohl allen voran Batman zu verdanken habe, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich von diesem Mann halten soll..."

Ich hob die Brauen und erstmals nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten brachte ich etwas hervor: „Scheint so, als hätten die Ihre Spendengala zur Kostümparty umfunktioniert, was?" Ich grinste schief, was er erwiderte, ehe wir wieder schweigend vor uns hinstarrten. „Das hab ich...das hab ich nicht gewusst, das tut mir leid." Er nickte und murmelte: „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen sind ich und meine Gäste glimpflich davongekommen."

Unerwartet hob er die Hand und strich flüchtig und sacht über den Schnitt auf meiner Wange. Es war so schnell wieder vorbei, dass ich gar keine Zeit fand, darauf zu reagieren. „Es...es geht schon...", entgegnete ich leise und strich mir eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Elena...", sagte Bruce und seine Stimme hatte ein wenig von ihrem selbstsicheren, überheblich anmutenden Beiklang verloren und stattdessen eine einfühlsamere Note angenommen. „Es geht Ihnen noch ziemlich nahe, hab ich Recht?" Ich sagte nichts, konnte ihn nicht einmal ansehen, weil ich fürchtete, erneut die Nerven zu verlieren. „Es ist keine Schande, Angst einzugestehen. Insbesondere nicht, wenn es um den Joker geht. Er ist gefährlich, Elena...und das wissen Sie. Ich glaube, das wissen Sie vielleicht besser als sonst jemand." Ich atmete lang anhaltend aus, fror mittlerweile am ganzen Leib, obwohl ich gleichzeitig unter der unbarmherzig brennenden Sonne schwitzte. „Ich möchte Ihnen helfen", sagte er leise, was mich endlich wieder zum Sprechen bewegte.

„Sie können mir nicht helfen." Meine Finger hatten sich fest ineinander verhakt, weiß trat die Haut unter meinen Nägeln hervor, als ich sie fest aufeinander presste. „Sie haben immer noch Angst vor ihm, hab ich Recht? Was ist passiert? Hat er Ihnen gedroht? Ist er noch einmal in Ihrer Nähe aufgetaucht?"

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah ihn an, erhob mich schlagartig und murmelte: „Nein. Warum...warum können Sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich versuche gerade mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, also hören Sie damit auf, in alten Wunden herumzustochern!"

Bruce blieb sitzen, hob aber beide Hände zu einer besänftigenden Geste. „Schon gut, ich...ich dachte nur, Sie würden vielleicht darüber reden wollen..."

„Nein, will ich nicht", würgte ich seine kümmerlichen Versuche, Informationen aus mir herauszuquetschen, ab.

„In Ordnung...ich...es tut mir leid, bitte, Elena...regen Sie sich nicht gleich so auf." Ich sollte mich nicht aufregen? Ich sah die Klinge des Sensenmannes über meinem Sohn schweben und sollte ruhig bleiben? Er sollte aufhören, so zu reden, als hätte er von allem Ahnung und könnte all meine Gefühle nachvollziehen. Ich bezweifelte, dass er das konnte. Niemand konnte das. Niemand außer mir. Es wäre fair gewesen, ihn einzuweihen, mich ihm anzuvertrauen, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob ich ihm über den Weg trauen konnte. Aber das hätte Jamies Todesurteil bedeutet, dessen war ich mir sicher. Der Joker schien niemand zu sein, der in dieser Beziehung bluffte.

Ich hörte Schritte und drehte mich um, sah Jamie, der mit einem Sandwich in den Händen auf uns zukam. „Komm, Jamie, wir gehen", sagte ich und legte den Arm um seine Schulter, versuchte so gut es ging über meine eigene Unbeholfenheit hinwegzutäuschen. „Ich hole Sie am Samstag ab! Gegen 13 Uhr!", rief uns Bruce hinterher, aber ich hob nur die Hand, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte.

Samstag würde Jamie zu seinem herbeigesehnten Treffen mit den Gotham Goliaths kommen und das würde hoffentlich meine letzte Begegnung mit Bruce Wayne markieren. Er war mir nicht zwingend unsympathisch, aber in seiner Art, mehr zu erkennen, als ich ihm gegenüber preisgeben wollte, außerordentlich unheimlich. Und in meinem Leben gab es schon genügend Schrecknisse.

-tbc-


	11. 10 Home Run

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**10**

**Home Run**

„_Das wahre Leben passt nicht in kleine Kästchen mit Sprechblasen."_

_[Unbreakable]_

Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit ich zuletzt in einem Baseballstadion gewesen war. Genau genommen war ich da noch recht glücklich mit Michael verheiratet gewesen und der Ausflug ins Stadion hatte unser Geschenk zu Jamies achtem Geburtstag dargestellt. Es schien eine halbe Unendlichkeit her zu sein, zu einem anderen Leben zu gehören. Seither war er zwar öfter mit Michael oder seinem Verein in der Arena gewesen, deren meterhohe Tribünen einen Halbkreis um das Spielfeld bildeten, aber ich hatte ihn nicht mehr begleitet.

Als wir nun am frühen Samstagnachmittag in Begleitung von Bruce Wayne über einen separaten Eingang in das Innere des Stadions gelangten, wurden wir nicht nur von unbändiger Hitze begrüßt, die dem anstehenden Wettkampf nicht gerade die besten Bedingungen zugestand, sondern auch von den eingängigen Klängen, die der Imitation einer Drehorgel entstammten. Auf den überfüllten Rängen drängten sich die Menschen aneinander. Hatten sie bislang der immensen Sommerhitze getrotzt, so brachen sie spätestens jetzt aufgrund der unvermeidlichen Nähe zu ihrem Sitzpartner in Schweiß aus. Viele hatten die Blenden ihrer Mützen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, Hot Dog- und Snackverkäufer schoben sich durch die Tribünen und priesen ihre viel zu salzigen und fettigen Waren an. Ihre Kollegen, die eisgekühlte Getränke an die Zuschauer verscherbelten, hatten einen bedeutend größeren Umsatz zu verzeichnen. Einige Sanitäterteams waren an verschiedenen Eingängen postiert, um einzugreifen, wenn die ersten Besucher wegen Kreislaufzusammenbrüchen oder Hitzschlägen Hilfe und Versorgung bedurften. Einige von ihnen sahen selbst so aus, als bräuchten sie eine dringende Verschnaufpause in der Horizontalen.

Doch von allen Menschen, die unter der Hitze sichtlich zu leiden hatten, schenkte ich mein größtes Mitgefühl dem Maskottchen der Gotham Goliaths, ausgerechnet einem Schwarzbären, dessen Kostüm den armen Menschen darin umbringen musste. Ich hatte noch nie die zweifelhafte Ehre gehabt, ein Maskottchenkostüm tragen zu müssen, wie es viele meiner Kommilitonen während des Studiums für Werbeagenturen getan hatten, um sich ein paar Dollar dazu zu verdienen, aber ich hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung von den Temperaturen, die unter dem dichten, sackartigen Stoff herrschen mussten und dem Gewicht, das auf den Schultern des Mannes lastete. Erschwerend hinzukam, dass ein Maskottchen nicht einfach so herumstand. Seine Aufgabe war es, die Zuschauer heiß auf das Spiel zu machen, während der Innings anzustacheln, damit sie das heimische Team unterstützten. Niemand wollte ein Maskottchen sehen, das still vor sich hin litt und ab und an einen Anfeuerungsruf von sich gab. Gerade heute würde es seine liebe Mühe haben, die Zuschauer zu erreichen.

Das Stadion war brechendvoll, ich konnte kaum einen freien Sitzplatz ausmachen. Die Begegnung heute war ein Spitzenspiel, die viele Emotionen versprach. Die Boston Red Sox, Gewinner der World Series der letzten Saison, waren heute zu Gast. Schon immer versprachen die Duelle der beiden Teams explosive Unterhaltung. Baseball war normalerweise kein sehr körperintensiver Sport; im Vergleich zum American Football beschränkte sich der Körperkontakt zu anderen Spielern auf ein Minimum, aber wenn die Goliaths gegen die Red Sox spielten, gewann das Spiel an Dynamik und einer gewissen Feindseligkeit, die sich für die Zuschauer nur in bester Unterhaltung niederschlagen konnte. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert, seit ich zuletzt im Stadion gewesen war. Ein paar andere Sponsoren waren hinzugekommen, ein neuer Stadionsprecher, aber ansonsten schien alles beim Alten geblieben zu sein.

„Wollen wir?", hörte ich Bruce' Stimme neben mir. Ich stand noch auf einer der oberen Stufen der Tribüne und hatte auf das viertelkreisförmige Spielfeld hinab. Das Gras wirkte leicht vergilbt, verbrannt von der erbarmungslosen Sonne, sodass es sich optisch kaum von der mit Sand ausgelegten Laufbahn zu den einzelnen Bases unterschied.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah, wie er beide Hände wegweisend zu einer weiteren Treppe ausgestreckt hatte. „Wo sitzen wir denn?", fragte ich verwundert, war ich doch davon ausgegangen, dass wir uns unters Fußvolk mischen und die Partie auf den gewöhnlichen Rängen verfolgen würden. Aber da hatte ich meine Rechnung natürlich ohne Bruce Wayne gemacht. „In meiner Privatlounge", entgegnete er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wäre es das Absurdeste von Welt, ein Baseballspiel von einem anderen Platz aus zu verfolgen.

„Da oben?", fragte Jamie, auf dessen von leichtem Sonnenbrand geröteten Wangen winzige Sommersprossen zu sehen waren. Die Halskrause hatte er endlich ablegen dürfen und das allein war schon eine Art Geschenk für ihn gewesen, hatte er sich doch recht schwer mit dem klobigen Ding um seinen Nacken getan. Er deutete ungläubig mit dem Zeigefinger auf die verglaste Kabine, die ein Stück weit über die Tribüne ragte. Man konnte nicht sehen, was hinter dem dunkel getönten Glas verborgen lag. Jamies Augen waren geweitet, aber drückten noch mehr Überraschung aus, als Bruce ihm beipflichtete: „Genau da."

„Mr. Wayne...", begann ich gedehnt, woraufhin er es sich nicht nehmen ließ, mich zu korrigieren: „Bruce..." Etwas in mir begegnete seiner Art, unsere Bekanntschaft auf eine persönlichere Ebene zu ziehen, mit Widerwillen. Ich hatte andere, weitaus größere Sorgen, als sein Ego zu streicheln, auch wenn diese im Moment ein wenig in den Hintergrund getreten waren. Die Denkanstöße, die mir der Joker unmissverständlich versprochen hatte, waren bislang ausgeblieben. Das bedeutete zwar nicht, dass ich wieder ruhig schlafen konnte, aber es half mir dabei, mich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen.

„Können wir nicht einfach...", wollte ich Einspruch einlegen, als mich Jamie dieser Chance beraubte: „Mom, sieh nur, von da oben sieht man das ganze Spielfeld, sogar wenn die Leute aufstehen!" Seine Augen leuchteten. Das hatten sie lange nicht mehr getan, erstrecht nicht, nachdem ich ihn im Krankenhaus vor versammelter Mannschaft angeschrieen hatte. In zwei Tagen würde für ihn die Schule wieder beginnen und dann hatte der Spaß für ihn ohnehin ein jähes Ende. Das heute war sein Tag und ich wollte ihm das nicht verderben. Nicht schon wieder.

Ich drückte meine Handtasche enger an meinen Körper, strich mir über die freien Oberarme, die unter einem weißen, ärmellosen Shirt hervorblitzten. „Kommen Sie. Der Raum ist klimatisiert und hat wesentlich bequemere Sitzplätze zu bieten...", versuchte mich Bruce zu locken, aber er hätte mir eine Million Dollar dafür bieten können, dass ich mit ihm mitging, wäre Jamie nicht gewesen, hätte ich mich auch mit einem billigen Platz begnügt. „Cool, das ist ja so, als wären wir total wichtige Personen...", plapperte Jamie, der schon den Großteil der Stufen zu der separaten Kabine erklommen hatte und die Aussicht genoss. Ja, und genau das war der Punkt. Es war so, _als wären_ wir wichtig, wir waren es aber nicht.

„Elena, warum genießen Sie den Tag nicht einfach?", fragte mich Bruce leise, die Hand, die er auf meine nackte Schulter legte, brachte mich aus dem Konzept. „Ich könnte es genießen, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich mir all diese kleinen Annehmlichkeiten wirklich leisten könnte", gab ich zähneknirschend zu und ließ mich nur widerwillig von Bruce auf die Ehrentribüne führen.

„Bitte, Elena...denken Sie nur dieses eine Mal nicht an Geld oder irgendwelche Kosten...Sie und Ihr Sohn sind mein Gast, ich möchte, dass Sie sich wohl fühlen." Er schenkte mir ein freundliches Lächeln, das mein Unbehagen zwar nicht lockerte, mich aber dazu brachte, der Sache mit weniger Anspannung zu begegnen. Ein paar Stunden Baseball und dann würde ich wieder mit Jamie zu Hause sein. In Sicherheit sein. Zumindest bildete ich mir das ein.

Das Erste, das mir auffiel, als wir die unerwartet geräumige Ehrentribüne betraten, war die angenehme Kühle, die mir entgegen schlug. War die Sonnenhitze zuvor unerträglich brennend gewesen und hatte Schweiß aus jeder Pore gezwungen, trocknete der angenehme, nicht zu aufdringliche Luftzug die Perlen auf meiner Haut, bis sie nicht mehr als salzige Spuren waren. Direkt am Fenster, beinahe so wie eine Sitzgelegenheit in einem Erker, reihten sich zwei gut gepolsterte Sofas auf, das dunkelblaue Polster schimmerte samten im einfallenden Sonnenlicht. Jamie ließ sich voller Inbrunst schwungvoll auf die Couch nieder und johlte vergnügt, mein gezischter Ausruf seines Namens fand kein Gehör und Bruce gab mir mit einem Zwinkern zu verstehen, dass es völlig legitim war, dass Jamie seiner Freude so ausgelassen Ausdruck verlieh. Es sah ganz danach aus, als wären wir die einzigen Gäste, die heute die Ehrentribüne bevölkern würden. Jamie sprang wieder von dem Polster auf und trat an das breite Panoramafenster heran, drückte seine Hände dagegen und die Nasenspitze platt, hinterließ ungeniert seine Abdrücke auf der glatt polierten Scheibe. „Wahnsinn, Mom, sieh dir das an!"

„Babe, komm von der Scheibe weg, das ist unhöflich", entgegnete ich, als ich mich an seine Seite gesellte und erkannte, was er meinte. Der Ausblick war wirklich beeindruckend. Von hier oben gab es nichts, das dem Betrachter die Sicht verwehrte oder trübte, ich hatte den Eindruck, jede noch so kleine Hautunreinheit der Schiedsrichter selbst aus dieser Distanz erkennen zu können.

Die Musik, die im Hintergrund gespielt wurde, wurde erst leiser, ehe sie endgültig verstummte. Die Spieler der Goliaths kamen zuerst hintereinander aus ihrer Kabine auf das Spielfeld, ein schwarzer Trauerflor prangte an jedem rechten Arm, in Gedenken an Harvey Dent, der tags zuvor öffentlich bestattet worden war. Die Red Sox, die kurz darauf in ihren weißen Trikots, den namengebenden roten Stutzen und schwarzen Mützen das Stadion betraten, wurden vom Block der treuen Goliathfans mit abfälligen Pfiffen begrüßt, mit Amüsement beobachtete ich, wie sich auch Jamies Miene verdunkelte.

Es sollte natürlich sein, dass die größte Sorge eines Jungen in seinem Alter der Erfolg der Lieblingsmannschaft war, nicht aber, dass er um sein Leben fürchten musste. Ich musterte ihn über sein Spiegelbild in der Scheibe hinweg und kam nicht umhin, Angst um ihn zu haben. Es war keine greifbare, deutlich spürbare Furcht, vielmehr ein Flüstern in meinem Unterbewusstsein, das mich nicht vergessen ließ, dass mein Sohn in Gefahr schwebte. Ich schreckte auf, als ich Bruce in dem Fenster sah; er hatte mich beobachtet, wie ich auch Jamie beobachtet hatte, sein ansehnliches Gesicht barg einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck, bei dessen Anblick man nur schwerlich glauben wollte, dass er als Playboy in Saus und Braus lebte und nur am leichten Leben interessiert war. Vielleicht, so kreuzte es meine Gedanken, war er das auch gar nicht.

„Wenn Sie sich Sorgen machen, dass die Sox gewinnen könnten, kann ich Ihnen glaube ich Ihre Angst nehmen...die letzten Begegnungen in den vergangenen drei Jahren haben die Goliaths immer für sich entscheiden können, stimmt's Jamie?" Mein Sohn bejahte dies mit einem enthusiastischen „Stimmt, Mr. Wayne!", doch richtete seinen Blick weiterhin unablässig auf seine Helden, deren hellblaue Trikots stellenweise durchgeschwitzt waren.

Ich begegnete Bruce' Blick durch die Scheibe hindurch und wusste, dass er in meinem Gesicht las, dass ich keinen einzigen Gedanken an das anstehende Spiel verschwendet hatte. Er wusste, dass ich Angst hatte, und dass ich meine Gefühle schon so offen lesbar nach außen hin trug, beunruhigte mich. Ich hatte mich in den letzten Tagen zu einem wahren Nervenbündel entwickelt. Das musste aufhören, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass sich die Episode vom Mittwoch wiederholen würde.

Wir setzten uns und betrachteten das Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld. Nach und nach gesellten sich alle auf das Feld, nach der amerikanischen Hymne wurden die vereinsinternen Jingles gespielt. Es war faszinierend, dass unser Aufenthalt in der separaten Tribüne der akustischen Kulisse keinen Abbruch tat. Es kam mir sogar so vor, als hörte ich vieles noch deutlicher als im Pulk. Die Goliaths versammelten sich zu einem Kreis, wie es eher beim Football üblich war, riefen ihren Schlachtruf gemeinsam aus und heizten den Fans mit Applaus ein, den die Menge jubelnd erwiderte, so als hätten die Jungs ihre Arbeit bereits getan und den Sieg nach Hause getragen.

Wie es im Reglement üblich war, besetzte die Heimmannschaft in der ersten Hälfte des ersten Innings die Defensive. Jamies Held, Seymour Verona, ein Hüne mit überraschend athletischer Figur, lockerte seine Muskulatur, indem er die Arme wie die Flügel einer Windmühle drehte und zur Lockerung auf und ab sprang. Ich verstand nicht viel von Baseball, aber mein Sohn hatte keine Mühen gescheut, mir die Regeln fachmännisch zu lehren und dabei gleich zu vermitteln, wer in der Major Baseball League eigentlich nichts verloren hatte. „Siehst du Verona, Mom?" Jamie wandte sich mir zu, seine Augen leuchteten, als wären Weihnachten und sein Geburtstag an diesem Tag zusammengekommen.

„Ja, Schatz, man kann ihn auch kaum übersehen", lächelte ich und schaute nachdenklich auf das Feld. Ich hatte mir auch während meiner Kindheit und Jugend nicht viel aus populärem Mannschaftssport gemacht, weder aus Softball, Baseball oder Volleyball. Football schon gar nicht. Ich hatte immer wesentlich mehr Spaß an den Einzelkämpferdisziplinen gehabt, liebte es, zu joggen oder ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen. Sport war für mich immer eine Art Ventil gewesen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, mich auszupowern und mich selbst spüren zu können, an meine Grenzen zu gehen. Die Gelegenheiten, Sport zu treiben waren wegen meiner Arbeit rar gesät gewesen, seit Jamie auf der Welt war, hatte sich meine körperliche Auslastung auf ein Minimum reduziert.

Einige Cheerleader schwangen ihre blau-weißen Püschel und präsentierten ihre halbnackten Körper dem Publikum, das schon zur Genüge ins Schwitzen geraten war, um die Bemühungen der sich lasziv zur Musik bewegenden Mädchen ausreichend würdigen zu können.

„Darf ich ihn dann auch um ein Autogramm bitten?", fragte Jamie mit zunächst verhaltener Begeisterung. Meine Mahnung, dass er sich nicht zu früh freuen sollte, schien immer noch in seinem Kopf nachzuklingen. „Du darfst dich richtig lang mit ihm unterhalten, wenn du das möchtest. Das Team hat sich bereit erklärt, sich nach dem Spiel Zeit für dich zu nehmen." Ich nickte Bruce dankbar dafür zu, dass er Wort gehalten hatte und verfolgte dann mit den beiden das Spiel. Jamies Lieblingsspieler brillierte schon im ersten Inning damit, dass er den ersten Red Sox Spieler am Schlagmal mit drei geschickten Bällen ins Strike-out beförderte. Psychologisch ein ganz klarer Vorteil für die Goliaths.

„Der wirft ganz große Klasse! Das hab ich Randy doch gesagt! Niemand kann einen Ball so anschneiden wie Verona!", jubelte mein Sohn und Bruce stimmte ihm zu: „Ja, er dreht in so einen ungünstigen Winkel ab, dass der Batter ihn nur mit der untersten Kante des Schlägers treffen kann. Das gelingt nur den Wenigsten und selbst wenn er trifft, prallt der Ball zumeist so schräg ab, dass ihn die Defensivspieler oft schon im kurzen Winkel abfangen können...und das meist bevor der Batter die erste Base erreichten kann. Verona ist unser Ass im Ärmel, besonders, wenn wir selbst nicht stark punkten können. Er hat schon so manche Partie für uns entschieden."

Ich hob die Braue: „Hört sich so an, als würden Sie sich wirklich auskennen und mit Herzblut dabei sein." Er lachte und legte den Kopf schief: „Ich weiß gern Bescheid, wohin mein Geld fließt und wie ich es investiere. Sie scheinen mich für ziemlich ignorant zu halten." Er lächelte, als er diese Vermutung äußerte, aber ich schämte mich für meine Worte. Selbst wenn ich ihm misstraute, was seine Motive und Geschenke anging, gab es mir nicht das Recht, ihn nur seines Geldes wegen zu verurteilen. Ich konnte es schließlich genauso wenig ausstehen, wenn mir jemand mit Vorurteilen begegnen würde, sei es, weil ich geschieden war, ein Kind hatte oder eine Frau in einem Job war, den überwiegend männliche Kollegen ausfüllten. Aber vielleicht war das nur eine menschliche Eigenart, andere Leute zu bewerten ohne sie zu kennen. Ich war da keine Ausnahme, so beschämend diese Erkenntnis auch war.

„Ich verkehre nur nicht sehr oft mit Männern Ihres Formats, Mr. Wayne. Anscheinend lasse ich mich zu sehr von Klischees verleiten, wenn ich mit Ihrer Welt in Berührung gerate", entschuldigte ich mich und hoffte, meine Verlegenheit hatte keine sichtbaren Spuren auf meinen Wangen hinterlassen. „Meine Welt? Oh, ich bitte Sie, Elena, leben wir nicht alle in der gleichen?"

Ich schenkte ihm einen zynischen Seitenblick und kommentierte: „Das schon, aber mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg."

Ehe Bruce etwas erwidern konnte, sprang Jamie wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf und brüllte: „Out! Der war out, das hab ich genau gesehen! Was ist das für ein Schiri?!" Dieser gellende Aufschrei äußerster Empörung beendete unsere Unterhaltung abrupt. Wir schenkten uns gegenseitig ein versöhnliches Lächeln und verfolgten weiterhin die Partie. Jamie setzte sich nur langsam wieder hin, murrte immer noch etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als es sich der erfolgreiche Batter auf der zweiten Base gemütlich machte.

„Man trifft Sie heute gar nicht in Alfreds Gesellschaft an...", füllte ich die einkehrende Stille zwischen uns behelfsmäßig aus. „Oh nein, Alfred macht sich nicht besonders viel aus Baseball oder anderen amerikanischen Sportarten. Er hält American Football nur für eine banalere Kopie von Rugby." Ich grinste. Briten neigten dazu, die amerikanische Kultur klein zu reden. Sofern sie sich überhaupt dazu herabließen, sie als Kultur zu bezeichnen.

„Sie stehen sich sehr nahe, hab ich Recht?" Ich dachte an das, was mir Alfred anvertraut hatte. Es war wirklich ein eigentümliches Verhältnis, das die beiden miteinander verband. Einerseits war Alfred Bruce' Butler, nicht mehr als ein Statussymbol für ihn, andererseits musste er für ihn gleichzeitig eine Art Vaterfigur darstellen. Ich wusste nicht, wann Bruce' Eltern gestorben waren oder wodurch, aber ich hatte während meinem Gespräch mit Alfred den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es schon ziemlich lang zurückliegen musste.

„Ja, schon sehr lange...Alfred ist schon an meiner Seite, seit ich denken kann." Bruce schwenkte ein Glas Wasser, das in einem kleinen Kühlschrank bereit stand, und nippte gelegentlich davon.

„Ist es für Sie nicht...na ja...seltsam, einen so engen Freund für sich arbeiten zu lassen...also...ich meine, in dem Sinne, dass er Ihr Mädchen für alles ist?!" Bruce verkostete das Wasser auf seiner Zunge, das er nur langsam herunterschluckte, so als wäre es ein jahrhundertealter Scotch, den es zu genießen galt. „Ich glaube, Sie verstehen das nicht", sagte er dann und leerte das Glas in einem vergleichsweise verschwenderisch anmutenden Zug, „Alle von Alfreds Familienmitgliedern waren im Bedienstetengewerbe tätig. Alfred selbst war nach seinem Dienst als Sanitäter und Missionar schon immer als Butler beschäftigt. Es würde ihn beleidigen und in seinem Ehrgefühl verletzen, wenn ich ihn entlassen würde. Glauben Sie mir, er tut sich schon schwer damit, einen Tag frei zu nehmen."

Die Partie zog sich hin. Nach dem ersten Inning führten die Goliaths mit zwei zu eins, so eindeutig, wie das Spiel begonnen hatte, setzte es sich nicht fort. Die Goliaths erwiesen sich als effizientere Verteidiger als Angreifer. Je weiter das Spiel fortschritt, desto mehr entspannte ich mich. Es war vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, nach draußen zu gehen und das schöne Wetter zu nutzen. Aus freien Stücken hätte ich an diesem Wochenende keinen Schritt nach draußen gesetzt, zu groß war meine Sorge, Jamie könnte etwas zustoßen. Jetzt aber, da sich der Ausflug in das Gotham Goliaths Baseball Stadium als ungefährlich erwiesen hatte, ließ ich mich gern eines Besseren belehren. Für einige angenehme Stunden geriet die Drohung des Jokers völlig in Vergessenheit. Ich ahnte nicht, dass sie mir umso imposanter und eindrücklicher ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen werden sollte.

In der Pause des fünften Innings, etwas mehr als die Hälfte war bereits gespielt und die Red Sox hatten zum Verdruss vieler Zuschauer wieder etwas Oberwasser gewonnen. Sie führten mit einem knappen Vorsprung von dreizehn zu elf, doch da die Goliaths in der zweiten Hälfte in die Offensive gehen würden und somit Gelegenheit hatten, zu punkten, schien noch niemand die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg aufgegeben zu haben. „Mom, du hast mir ein Hotdog versprochen, darf ich mir eins holen?"

„Ich kann etwas zu essen kommen lassen, wenn du magst", schlug Bruce vor, aber Jamie schien von der Idee nicht wirklich begeistert zu sein. „Haben die in Ihrem Service auch so leckere Hotdogs mit Gurken und Zwiebeln nach dem Rezept von Wendy's?" Bruce schien verdutzt über die simplen Vorlieben meines Sohnes und ehe er in die Verlegenheit kam, nachzufragen, was Wendy's überhaupt war, schritt ich rettend ein: „Kein Problem, Mr. W..." Ein kurzer Blick genügte, sodass ich mich selbst korrigierte, „Bruce...ich geh schnell mit ihm."

Ich schnappte meine Handtasche und staunte nicht schlecht, als vor der Kabinentür zwei Bodyguards standen, Schränke von Männern, deren Schulterumfang das Doppelte von meinem maß. Trotz der brütenden Hitze trugen sie beide schwarze Anzüge und erlaubten sich nicht einmal, die obersten Knöpfe ihrer weißen Hemden zu öffnen. Es glich einem Schockmoment, aus dem gut klimatisierten Raum nach draußen zu treten. Das Baseballstadion war noch nicht überdacht, Bruce zufolge war ein entsprechendes Bauprojekt für das nächste Frühjahr vorgesehen, sodass bei einer Witterung wie der heutigen Sonnensegel ausgefahren werden konnten, sodass nicht nur den Spielern, sondern auch den Zuschauern auf den Rängen ein wenig Schatten gespendet werden konnte. Jamie zog mich ungeduldig mit sich. Normalerweise hätte er darauf bestanden, sich allein ein Hotdog zu kaufen, aber seit meiner Ansprache im Metropolitan schien er verstanden zu haben, dass es mich beunruhigte, ihn allein unterwegs zu wissen, insbesondere, wenn es sich um dichte Menschenansammlungen wie hier im Stadion handelte. Ich war mir sicher, dass er sich seine normale, die alte Mom zurückwünschte und daher ohne groß zu murren das tat, was ich ihm auftrug.

„Gilt dein Versprechen noch? So viel Ketchup wie ich will?"

„So viel Ketchup, wie du vertragen kannst", erwiderte ich und ließ mich von ihm zu dem nächsten Hotdogverkäufer schleifen. Um beweglicher durch die Reihen gehen zu können, hatten die Verkäufer alle eine Art Tragegestell um, in dem sie Brötchen, Würstchen und Extras wie Senf, Ketchup, Gurken oder Zwiebeln herumtransportierten. Es musste ein nicht unbeachtliches Gewicht sein, das sie da über eine Spielzeit mit sich herumtrugen.

„Hier...aber du bestellst selbst!" Ich drückte ihm einen Fünfdollarschein in die Hand und sah dabei zu, wie er sich dem Verkaufsstand näherte. Ich stand nicht weit von ihm weg, nicht einmal fünf Meter, und schirmte mein Gesicht mit der Hand ab, um trotz der immer weiter gen Westen wandernden Sonne genug zu erkennen. Die Pause war fast vorbei, gleich würde das fünfte Inning fertig gespielt werden. Auch Jamie lugte ungeduldig zum Spielfeld hinab. „Ich hätt' gern nen Hotdog!", bestellte mein Sohn, „Mit extra viel Ketchup und viel Zwiebeln." Ich war es selbst ein bisschen leid, ihn wie ein Kleinkind überall hin zu begleiten, es schien ihm nicht besonders angenehm zu sein, mich auf Schritt und Tritt in seinem Rücken zu wissen. Und doch konnte ich nichts dagegen ausrichten; es war eine Art mütterlicher Instinkt, ihn beschützen zu wollen. Hätte er gewusst, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte, hätte er mich wohl besser verstanden. „Kommt sofort", murmelte der Verkäufer und stellte Jamie kurz darauf eine seltsame Frage: „Wie heißt du, mein Junge?" Ich verstand nicht alles von dem, was er sagte, erkannte auch die Stimme nicht, weil der Stadionsprecher und viele vorübergehende Zuschauer dazwischen redeten. „Jamie."

„Jamie, Jamie, Jamie...und wie noch? Oder heißt du Jamie Jamie?" Schlagartig wurde mir eiskalt. Auf meinen nackten Armen breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus, als säße ich in einem Kühlschrank und nicht in einem brodelnden Hexenkessel fest. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass...?

„Clementine", hörte ich meinen Sohn sagen und dann begann der Verkäufer etwas zu summen, das meine Alarmglocken vollends schrillen ließ. „Wie in dem alten Lied? Kennst du das? Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my daaarling Clementine..." Ich schnellte nach vorn und zog Jamie unsanft am Kragen seines Shirts zurück, ehe er den Hotdog entgegen nehmen konnte. „Hey, was...?", entwich es ihm, doch ich hörte ihm nicht weiter zu, mein Blick aus panisch geweiteten Augen galt wie meine übrige Aufmerksamkeit nur dem Verkäufer, unter dessen weit ins Gesicht gezogenen Baseballmützenblende zwei schreckliche Male hervorlugten, über die eine nicht unbeachtliche Portion deckenden, hautfarbenen Make-ups geschminkt worden war, um darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass es schreckliche Narben waren, die sein Gesicht entstellten.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah mich an, die dunklen Augen waren vom Schatten verhüllt, den die Blende auf sein Gesicht warf, aber das wahnsinnige Funkeln in ihnen konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, wem ich da gegenüberstand. Das krause, fettige Haar, dessen blonde Färbung in unvorteilhaftem Licht von giftgrünen Strähnen übertüncht wurde, war zu einem kleinen Zopf zusammengebunden und geschickt unter der roten Mütze versteckt worden.

„Hallo, hallo, Dr. Clementine", raunte er mir in unheimlichem Singsang zu, „sind Sie auch gekommen, um sich das Feuerwerk anzusehen? Oder...wollen Sie mir vielleicht etwas sagen?"

Er war es also wirklich. Er war hier, gerade als ich begonnen hatte, mich sicher zu fühlen, war zum Leben erwacht, mein fast verblasster Alptraum. Der Anblick seiner Narben, seines ungeschminkten Gesichts, brachte mich dermaßen aus dem Konzept, dass mich seine gesprochenen Worte nur noch mehr verwirrten: „Feuerwerk? Was für ein...Feue..."

Weiter kam ich nicht. Hinter mir ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm, das Geräusch eines auf blankes Metall schlagenden Hammers, nur hundert-, wenn nicht gar tausendfach verstärkt. Noch ehe ich begriffen hatte, was geschehen war, drang das gellende Geschrei in Panik ausbrechender Menschen an mein Ohr, unzählige Leute setzten sich in blinder Angst in Bewegung, ein kräftiger Mann rempelte mich an und riss mich gemeinsam mit Jamie zu Boden. Der Aufprall war hart, doch mir blieb keine Zeit, mich zu erholen, wie eine wild gewordene Stampede rannten die Zuschauer durcheinander, kletterten über die Sitzreihen, als die normalen Aufgänge zu den Notausgängen verpfropft waren wie die Arterien eines Fettleibigen. Sie wären blindlings über Jamie und mich hinübergetrampelt, hätten uns ohne jedwede Rücksichtnahme überrannt, ohne dass irgendjemand unsere Hilferufe gehört hätte.

Ich packte Jamie, schrie gellend auf, als mir jemand auf die linke Hand trat, doch mein Schrei verebbte im Angesicht des tosenden Lärms, der mit einem Mal das gesamte Stadion ausfüllte. Ich beugte mich schützend über Jamie, zog ihn mit mir in eine Nische nahe des Treppenaufgangs, in der wir nicht Gefahr liegen, ertrampelt zu werden, und sah erst als ich mich umdrehte, was überhaupt geschehen war. In einer schnellen Abfolge waren mehrere Sprengsätze gezündet worden, die die Tribünen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hatten einstürzen lassen. Ein schmaler Pfeiler hielt noch den einzig intakten Abschnitt der Tribüne aufrecht, doch die panisch ausstreuenden Menschen sorgten für eine gefährliche Gewichtsverlagerung, der die nur mäßig stabile Plattform nicht gewachsen war.

Eine weitere Bombe ging hoch, diesmal links von der maroden Tribüne. Die Druckwelle genügte, um diese endgültig einstürzen zu lassen. Schwerfällig wie ein Gigant ging die Konstruktion aus Metall und Beton in die Knie, kippte vornüber und verschüttete zahllose Menschen unter sich, die sich nicht rechtzeitig hatten retten können. Ein Feuerball quoll in Höhe der Werbebanden hervor und versengte ein Fünftel des bespielten Rasens. Eine Wolke aus schwarzgrauem, undurchsichtigem Rauch wälzte sich mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit über das Spielfeld, verschluckte alles, was ihr in den Weg kam, nahm mir die Sicht auf das Grauen, das sich nur etwa fünfundzwanzig Meter unter mir abspielte. Es geschah alles sehr schnell, meine Umgebung verschwamm, alle Sinneseindrücke vermengten sich zu einem einzigen Durcheinander. Leute schrieen, ein hochfrequentes Fiepen durchzog die Luft, als das Mikrofon des Stadionsprechers ausfiel, das Klappern von Absätzen, Zerschellen von Glas auf steinernen Stufen und tiefe Grollen nachfolgender Verpuffungen komponierte eine bizarre Geräuschkulisse. Und trotz all des Lärms war es Jamies Geschrei und Weinen, das am lautesten und intensivsten an meine Ohren drang.

Dass mir der unsanfte Tritt eines flüchtenden Zuschauers wahrscheinlich den Ringfinger gebrochen hatte, war mir in diesem Moment völlig egal. Alles, was zählte, war Jamies Sicherheit und dafür hätte ich auch ohne zu zögern beide Hände, sogar mein Leben gegeben.

„Moooommy!", schrie das bebende Bündel Mensch in meinen Armen, das ich mit aller Macht mit meinem Körper vor dem kopflosen Ansturm der Leute abzuschirmen versuchte, mit schriller Stimme. Ich presste ihn enger an mich, sah mich um, wobei ich beinahe einen Fußtritt gegen den Kopf abbekam. In ihrer Angst verloren die Menschen die Kontrolle über sich, vergaßen so etwas wie Rücksicht, Nächstenliebe, Achtung. In einem Moment der absoluten Panik war jeder sich selbst der Nächste, eindrucksvoller hätte mir der Joker das nicht vor Augen führen können.

Ich drehte den Kopf und blickte mich um. In dem entstandenen Chaos war keine Spur mehr von dem ominösen Hotdogverkäufer zu sehen, er war in der Menge verschwunden, aber sein Anblick hatte sich tief in mein Gedächtnis eingeprägt. Wie die Geschwülste an seinen Mundwinkeln wie Krebsgeschwüre, nicht aber wie Narben hervorgestanden, seine Augen auch ohne schwarze Schminke dunkel und infernalisch gewirkt hatten. Mir war die ganze Zeit über klar gewesen, dass hinter dem Make-up, das ihm eine Clownsfratze verlieh, ein Mensch steckte, und doch war es surreal gewesen, sein Gesicht zu sehen. Es war fast noch erschreckender als diese Kriegsbemalung, die er sonst für seine öffentlichen Auftritte bevorzugte.

Die gesamte Situation wirkte derart unwirklich, dass es mir fast wie ein Alptraum vorkam, dass ich ihn überhaupt gesehen hatte, und mir Zweifel zu kommen drohten. Ich war überlastet, von meinem zerrütteten Privatleben überfordert, ich sah Gespenster. Hatte ich mir nur eingebildet, dass der Joker als Verkäufer verkleidet das Baseballspiel aufgesucht hatte, nur um mir eine Art Warnung zu erteilen? Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass ich mit Jamie heute im Stadion sein würde? Es war abstrus, unvorstellbar, schier...verrückt. Andererseits war dieser Anschlag, der gerade in vollem Gange war, real, oder nicht? Nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt starben Menschen, andere waren verletzt, wieder andere verletzten weitere Besucher bei dem Versuch, das Stadion zu verlassen. Solch ein Szenario konnte nicht einmal meiner schrecklichsten Fantasie entspringen. Es war so real, dass es schon wieder irreal wirkte.

Jene, die helfen wollten – Sanitäter, Sicherheitskräfte – wurden zum Dank entweder überrannt oder hatten erst gar keine Chance, zu den Verwundeten vorzudringen. Stickige Hitze wurde von der Rauchwolke zu uns herüber getragen, sie war trockener, weniger drückend als das das schwülwarme Sonnenlicht, es war, als beraubte sie die Luft jeglichen Sauerstoffs, so als müsste man unweigerlich ersticken, wenn man ihr länger ausgesetzt war.

Die Spieler, die noch auf dem Spielfeld gewesen waren, um ihre neuen Positionen zu beziehen, standen zum Teil fassungslos an Ort und Stelle und sahen dabei zu, wie die Welt um sie herum an einem Samstagnachmittag, einem Spieltag, unterging. Der Großteil von ihnen hatte sich in die Katakomben flüchten können. Ob die jedoch noch eine sichere Zuflucht boten, war ungewiss.

Ich hatte die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen, sodass es fast einer embryonalen Haltung gleichkam, und dennoch stießen Leute gegen mich. Einmal musste ich sogar eine panische Frau wegstoßen, die versuchte, einfach über Jamie und mich hinweg zu klettern, als wären wir nichts anderes als leblose Sitzränge. Sie schien es mir nicht einmal übel zu nehmen, dass ich sie so fest weg schubste, dass sie rücklings mehrere Stufen hinab fiel. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte mit leeren, geweiteten Augen davon auf der Suche nach einem anderen Fluchtweg.

‚_Wie Tiere'_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, _‚wir sind wirklich wie Tiere.'_

Jamies Hand krallte sich so fest in meinen Oberarm, dass ich mir sicher war, dass die alte Wunde aufreißen und zu bluten beginnen würde. Entsprechende Schmerzen stand ich bereits aus. Ein dumpfes Knacken, das aus den Eingeweiden des Stadions zu entstammen schien, forderte meine Aufmerksamkeit ein. Ich konnte die Quelle des Geräuschs nicht lokalisieren, aber das musste ich auch nicht. Auf ein weiteres, metallisches Stöhnen und lautes Knallen hin begann der Boden zu vibrieren, als stünde er unter Starkstrom. Ein Raunen ging durch die Tiefen des Betons, es war, als wäre etwas zum Leben erwacht, das in den Abgründen der Katakomben und Höhlen der Fundamente jahrzehntelangem Schlaf gefrönt hatte. Und dann sah ich, wie sich ein immer breiter und länger werdender Riss durch die Tribünen zog. Ein weiterer Sprengsatz, diesmal im Herzen der Tribüne gezündet, hatte scheinbar eine so starke Kraftwirkung erzeugt, dass die Tribüne vor meinen Augen auseinander zu brechen drohte wie eine Glasscheibe, bei der ein Steinschlag dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich geäderte Risse über die glatte Oberfläche erstreckten.

Ich war wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen. Jamie schrie aus Leibeskräften, obwohl er sein Gesicht gegen meine Brust gedrückt hatte und gar nicht sehen konnte, was sich jetzt ereignete. Menschen fielen in die wachsenden Spalten, fast konnte man meinen, die Erde hätte sich aufgetan, um den Höllenschlund freizulegen. Die Menschen, die in die Risse rutschten, verschwanden nicht an einen mythologischen Ort, sondern stürzten mindestens mehrere zehn Meter nach unten. Wenn sie der Sturz aus dieser enormen Höhe nicht tötete, dann war es der Zusammenprall mit scharfkantigem Material, mit auseinander gerissenem Beton, Glas, elektrischen Kabeln und stabilen Rohren.

Ich sah, wie sich der Riss fortpflanzte und spaltete, sodass Jamie und ich auf einer Art Insel zurückblieben, während das Stadion unter der Wucht in sich zusammenzufallen drohte. Ein gutturales Knarren, kaum lauter als das Seufzen einer angelehnten Tür, mit der der Wind spielte, ertönte irgendwo über mir, doch ich schenkte ihm keine größere Beachtung, bis ich merkte, dass etwas mit dem Schatten nicht stimmte, der sich über uns erstreckte. Er schien sich zu bewegen, ein seltsames Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, schreckte vor und zurück wie ein Pendel, das in Bewegung versetzt worden war.

Ich konnte noch verwirrt nach oben schauen, um zu sehen, wie sich die grotesk verschrobene Tribüne über uns senkte, dann wurden Jamie und ich von etwas fortgerissen, das ich in meiner Panik für die schwarze Rauchwolke hielt. Ich wurde hoch gehoben von einer unmenschlich erscheinenden Kraft, glaubte schon, mein überforderter Geist überspielte meinen nahenden Tod mit einer Art Rettungsfantasie, als ich den Kopf drehte und in ein maskiertes Gesicht sah, dessen Maskulinität allein in den Partien Ausdruck fand, die nicht von einer schwarzen, an Gummi erinnernden Substanz überdeckt waren. Sein Kinn war markant, der Unterkiefer prägnant ausgeprägt, die Lippen schmal, aber entschlossen verzogen.

„Was zum...?"

Ich verstummte, kaum dass ich zu sprechen begonnen hatte, denn der Boden gab unter uns nach, ich fühlte es, obwohl ich selbst keinen Kontakt mehr zum Untergrund hatte. Der Mann, den ich zu meinem Unglauben als Batman erkannte, schwankte leicht in dem Versuch, Balance zu finden. Jamie, der sich hauptsächlich an mir festklammerte, drückte mir beinahe die Luft ab. Batman löste eine seiner Hände und feuerte etwas ab, das ich für eine Art Enterhaken hielt. Als dieses Gerät irgendwo hinter uns einrastete, gewann er wieder an Halt und zog uns Stück für Stück nach oben wie ein Feuerwehrmann, der an Seilen gesichert war.

In all dem Trubel, der schwelenden Hitze, die nun auch aus den Rissen im Boden zu kommen schien, den schreienden Menschen, dem ächzenden, in sich zusammenstürzenden Stadion, nahm ich den maskierten Fremden trotzdem überaus deutlich wahr. Der Anzug, den er trug, war rau und hart, fast wie der metallene Körper einer Maschine, aber sein Duft hatte etwas unerwartet Vertrautes, das ich dennoch nicht zuzuordnen wusste.

„Halten Sie sich daran fest!", kommandierte er mit einer Stimme, die durch Mark und Bein ging und die ich so nicht erwartet hatte. Dass er eine Art Verstellgerät für seine Stimme benutzt haben musste, war erst mein zweiter Gedanke, mein erster war, dass jemand mit einer so tiefen, grollenden Stimme unmöglich ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut sein konnte.

Trotz meiner Angst griff ich nach dem Seil, das er mir in die Hände drückte und das mich wie automatisch gemeinsam mit Jamie nach oben zog. Ich wusste nicht, ob nach oben wirklich eine kluge Richtung gewesen war, aber als die ersten Tribünenteile auf das Spielfeld krachten und dort in unzählige Teile zerschellten, die sich wie willkürlich gestreute Samen auf dem Rasen ausbreiteten, begriff ich, dass im Moment kein Ort wirklich sicher war und es noch die klügste Idee sein musste, auf den noch stabilen Teilen des Stadions auszuharren.

Batman löste sich von mir und Jamie, wegen des plötzlich fehlenden Halts wollte ich aufschreien, als ich bemerkte, dass ich mit meinem Sohn im Arm auf einem intakten Rang saß, der von den bedrohlichen Rissen verschont geblieben war. Nur wenige Meter neben uns krachte die Privatlounge von Bruce Wayne, in der wir noch vor einigen Minuten gesessen und das Spiel verfolgt hatten, in die Tiefe. Ich war von kaltem Entsetzen erfüllt. Bruce! Hatte er es noch rechtzeitig geschafft oder war er mitsamt der Kabine abgestürzt? Ich war zwar Chirurgin und wusste, wie es war, jemanden sterben zu sehen, aber nicht auf diese Weise. Nicht auf diese grausame, hilflose Art. Einer der Risse hatte ein Gasventil zerrissen, das sich unter dem gewaltigen Druck entzündet hatte. Wie eine menschliche Fackel rannte ein Mann brennend und schreiend über die Ränge und stürzte schließlich in einen der Krater, die sich aufgetan hatten. Das Stadion war in seinem Inneren hohl, nur einzelne Wände stützten die enorme Last der Tribünen. Jetzt, da ihm die nötigen Grundpfeiler fehlten, um das Gewicht stabil zu verlagern, fiel das Gebilde wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen.

Ich drückte Jamie fester an mich, wollte nicht, dass er sehen musste, was ich sah, obwohl ich wusste, dass die Schreie, die er hörte, Bände sprechen mussten. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, bestialisch stinkend und unbeschreiblich ranzig wie von schmelzendem Fett, vermengte sich mit dem erstickenden Qualm, der mir das Atmen verwehrte. Obwohl mich der Anblick des Desasters immens verstörte, konnte ich den Blick nicht davon abwenden, es war, als hielt eine Art Magnet meinen Blick auf Kurs, als könnte ich mich nicht dagegen wehren, all das wirklich zu erleben.

Dass es kein Traum war, dessen war ich mir mittlerweile voll und ganz bewusst, auch wenn der schwarze Schatten und das Flattern von Batmans dunklem Cape immer noch surreal auf mich wirkten. Er brachte unzählige andere Menschen in Sicherheit, schwang sich auf den fragilen Tribünenteilen geschickt umher wie ein Wassertänzer, der nicht untergehen konnte. Ich sah mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Erstaunen dabei zu, wie er einen Mann nach oben zog, der sich an ein loses Wasserrohr festgeklammert hatte, das unter dem Gewicht abzuknicken drohte. Er konnte keine Wunder vollbringen, soviel war mir klar, aber handelte so wirklich jemand, der vorsätzlich Gotham Citys Bezirksstaatsanwalt und vier weitere Menschen ermordet hatte? Stürzte sich jemand wie er wirklich in Lebensgefahr, um anderen das Leben zu retten? Es ergab in meinen Augen keinen Sinn, aber noch weniger logisch wollte mir erscheinen, dass er hier war. Die Sprengsätze waren nur binnen weniger Minuten gezündet worden, er musste also bereits im Stadion gewesen sein, bevor sich die Katastrophe ereignet hatte. Hatte er von dem Anschlag des Jokers gewusst? Wieso hatte er ihn dann nicht vereitelt? Oder sah sich der Mann, der hinter der Maskerade einer Fledermaus steckte, in seiner Freizeit gern Baseballspiele an? Die bloße Vorstellung wirkte zu bizarr, um wahr zu sein.

Ein Scheinwerfer krachte nur etwa zehn Meter von mir entfernt zu Boden, hätte Jamie und mich erschlagen, hätten wir das Unglück besessen, darunter zu sitzen. Wir saßen dennoch in der Falle. Ich traute der wackeligen Konstruktion überhaupt nicht mehr über den Weg, wagte weder einen Schritt nach vorn, noch zurück.

Wie viele waren jetzt in Sicherheit? Wie viele lebten noch, Verletzte mit einberechnet? Das verdammte Stadion war restlos ausverkauft gewesen bis zum billigsten Stehplatz, und es fasste weit mehr als fünfzehntausend Menschen. Die Dimensionen dieses Unglücks waren unermesslich, es würde die Feuerwehr Tage kosten, alle Opfer zu bergen. Opfer, zu denen ich Jamie und mich um keinen Preis zählen wollte.

Meine Arme zitterten, erst jetzt sah ich das Blut, das aus meiner klaffenden Oberarmwunde sickerte und auch Jamies Trikot ruinierte. Mein linker Ringfinger war so stark geschwollen, dass ich meinte, mein Ehering würde mir das verletzte Fingerglied abschnüren. Das nannte man dann wohl Ironie des Schicksals. Ich unternahm den irrationalen Versuch, den Ring über meinen Finger zu ziehen, aber ein stechender Schmerz, der meine Augen tränen ließ, ließ mich schnell wieder aufgeben.

„Mom! Mom, was passiert hier?", schluchzte Jamie, sein gesamter Rücken wurde von heftigem Beben erschüttert. „Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte ich, „Ich weiß es nicht." Das entsprach nur der halben Wahrheit. Ich sah nicht nur, was gerade passierte, ich fürchtete auch zu wissen, weswegen es sich zutrug. Ich hatte den Pakt mit dem Teufel ausgeschlagen und nun musste ich dafür büßen. Hätte ich gewusst, wie die Denkanstöße des Jokers aussehen würden, hätte ich sein Angebot, so sehr es mir auch widerstrebte, angenommen. Denn das Gefühl, indirekt für den Tod so vieler Menschen verantwortlich zu sein, war zermürbender als meine Seele zu verkaufen.

Jamie war zwar verschreckt, aber unversehrt, und ich hegte den nicht unbegründeten Gedanken, dass der Joker nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis er Jamie als Opfergabe erfolgreich eingefordert hatte. Und wenn er Jamie getötet hatte, würde er nicht aufhören. Er würde weitermachen, mein Leben Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen, bis ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als den Pakt mit ihm einzugehen. Die Gewissheit darüber traf mich so heftig, dass ich zu weinen begann. Jamie glaubte, ich würde vor Angst weinen wie er und das war auch in Ordnung so. Hätte er gewusst, worin diese Angst allerdings verwurzelt lag, hätte er mich gehasst. Und nichts konnte mich so sehr verletzen wie der Gedanke, dass sich mein eigener Sohn von mir abwenden würde, wenn er herausfand, wie ich mit dem Feuer spielte.

-----

„Ma'am, hier haben Sie etwas Tee." Ich saß neben Jamie trotz Rekordhitze zitternd in eine Decke gehüllt auf der Ladefläche eines Ambulanzwagens und nahm mit beiden Händen und einem dankbaren Nicken die warme Tasse, die mir einer der Feuerwehrmänner reichte, entgegen, hielt sie Jamie unter die Nase, der diese daraufhin nur rümpfte. Der Appetit war ihm endgültig vergangen.

Drei Stunden waren seit der Explosion der ersten Bombe verstrichen und meine Knie bebten immer noch. Die alarmierte Feuerwehr war mit einem Großaufgebot aufgetaucht und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Es galt nicht nur Überlebende wie Jamie und mich von den meterhohen Rängen zu retten, sondern auch Brände zu löschen, Menschen aus Trümmern zu bergen und das Wasser abzupumpen, das aus kaputten Leitungen und Rohren strömte und die Katakomben des Stadions in ein Aquarium verwandelten. Ich selbst war eine Nothelferin und hatte schon Schlimmes gesehen, aber ich wollte nie und nimmer mit Feuerwehrleuten tauschen.

Jamie hatte seit unserer Rettung vor etwa anderthalb Stunden kein Wort mehr gesprochen, nicht einmal, als eine Sanitäterin ihn untersucht und ihm Fragen gestellt hatte. _Schock_ war ihre simple Vermutung gewesen, aber ich ahnte, dass vielleicht mehr dahinter steckte. Er hatte Schreckliches durchstehen müssen, die Schreie sterbender Menschen würden ihn in seinen Alpträumen verfolgen, Jamie war sensibel genug, dass er seine Probleme damit haben würde, mit den Ereignissen fertig zu werden, sofern ihm das überhaupt gelingen würde. Und doch hatte sein aschfahles, nur von zwei kleinen roten Sonnen auf seinen Wangen mit Farbe erfülltes Gesicht den Ausdruck tiefster Nachdenklichkeit. Ich hatte dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen, und zwar als Michael und ich ihm eröffnet hatten, dass wir uns scheiden lassen würden.

„Schätzchen, geht es dir gut?", fragte ich leise und strich sanft mit der rechten Hand über seine Schultern. Die Frage erübrigte sich grundlegend, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn sonst erreichen konnte. Mein Ringfinger schmerzte. Mit einem Seitenschneider hatten sie mir den Ring vom Finger geknipst und diesen dann mit einer Schiene stabilisiert. Zum Glück konnte man noch keine Finger eingipsen. So hatte also auch meine Ehe ein symbolisches Ende genommen, wenn auch weitaus weniger freiwillig, als ich mir hätte vorstellen können.

Ich rechnete nicht damit, dass mir Jamie antworten würde, umso überraschender war es für mich, als er nach einigen Minuten beharrlichen Schweigens murmelte: „Mommy?" Ich schluckte halb erleichtert, halb beunruhigt. „Ja, Babe?" Meine Stimme war belegt und brüchig, eine Atemmaske hing um meinen Hals, weil die Sanitäter der Meinung waren, ich hätte zu viel Kohlenmonoxid eingeatmet und wäre nur haarscharf an einer Rauchvergiftung vorbeigeschrammt.

„Ist Bruce jetzt auch tot?"

Die Ruhe, mit der er diese Worte aussprach, jagte mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, der prickelnd in meinem Nacken verharrte. Ich öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, mein Blick glitt zu dem Trümmerfeld nur wenige hundert Meter von uns entfernt, in dem wir uns vor nicht einmal vier Stunden noch so prächtig amüsiert hatten. Jetzt hatte sich die Sonne weit genug gen Westen geneigt, um die Überreste des Stadions in dunkleres, goldenes Licht zu tauchen, dass es beinahe wie eine historische Ruine in den Himmel ragte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz", sagte ich mechanisch und hoffte, dass es nicht so war. Ich war ihm nicht gerade mit meiner charmantesten Seite begegnet und bereute nun zutiefst, ihm nicht die Chance eingeräumt zu haben, die er verdient hätte.

„Der Mann an der Hotdogtheke...", murmelte Jamie zu meinem wachsenden Entsetzen, das sich mit schleichender, qualvoller Langsamkeit in meinem Körper ausbreitete. „...hat der das gemacht?" Auch das konnte ich nur mit einem leisen „Ich weiß es nicht" beantworten, obwohl es ein Teil in meinem Herzen besser wusste. Wer sonst als der Joker konnte zu solch einer Tat fähig sein. Und er hatte schließlich von einem Feuerwerk gesprochen, oder nicht? Die bloße Erinnerung ließ mich schaudern, die Decke enger um mich ziehen und an dem heißen Tee nippen.

„Er hat dich gekannt." Er sagte es mit einer Überzeugung, die es mir unmöglich machte, diese Erkenntnis abzustreiten.

„Ja. Seit ich in der Zeitung war...meinen viele Menschen, mich zu kennen", entgegnete ich und wandte den Blick endlich von der qualmenden Ruine ab, die mich so lange gefesselt hatte. Mir war bewusst, dass es nicht fair war, Jamie dahingehend anzulügen, dass ich nicht auch wüsste, wer der Mann gewesen war, aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Ihm eröffnen sollen, dass es der Joker, ein psychopathischer, kaltblütiger Killer gewesen war, der es neuerdings auf kleine neunjährige Jungen abgesehen hatte, dessen Mütter nicht willens waren, mit ihm zu kooperieren? Er hatte heute genügend Schrecknisse erleben müssen, von so einer Offenbarung hätte er sich vermutlich nicht erholt.

„Batman hat uns das Leben gerettet", sagte Jamie dann zusammenhangslos und ich war froh, dass das Thema Joker, in das er hineinzuschlittern gedroht hatte, vorerst vom Tisch war. „Ja, das hat er", stimmte ich zu, noch immer unentschlossen, wie ich dessen Auftritt werten sollte. „Ein Mörder rettet keine Leben. Er beendet sie." Jamies Feststellung war so simpel, aber gleichzeitig so wahr, dass es mich abermals erschrak, dass er die gleichen Gedanken hegte wie ich.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah mich durchdringend an, sodass ich nicht länger den Eindruck hatte, dass es ein Kind war, das mich musterte. „Batman kann kein so schlechter Typ sein, oder Mommy?" Ich verzog den Mund zu einer unbestimmten Grimasse. Er hatte uns gerettet, ja. Und dafür war ich ihm auch zutiefst dankbar. Trotzdem wusste ich nicht, ob es angebracht war, ihn wie einen Helden zu feiern oder zu glorifizieren. Nicht solange die Anschuldigungen, dass er gemordet haben sollte, noch immer ungeklärt im Raum standen. Absolution konnte ihm nur das Rechtssystem erteilen, nicht aber jemand wie ich.

„Das weiß ich nicht, Schatz...ich weiß nichts über ihn. Er hat uns das Leben gerettet, aber du weißt, was ihm vorgeworfen wird. Mag sein, dass er wirklich gefährlich ist."

„So gefährlich wie der Mann, der neulich bei uns zu Besuch war?" Jamies Augen waren fragend und bargen einen verängstigten Ausdruck, den ich ihnen am liebsten genommen hätte. Wie gern hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass er sich nicht fürchten musste, dass er nicht in Gefahr war, aber ich wusste gut genug, dass er es mir nicht geglaubt hätte. „Gut möglich", entgegnete ich daher und drückte auf seinen beunruhigten Blick hin seine Hand: „Hab keine Angst, ja? Ich tue alles in meiner Macht stehende, um dich zu beschützen."

Jamie sah mich lange an, schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, als sich plötzlich seine Augen weiteten und ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen erschien, das in dieser Situation so unwirklich war, dass ich mich hätte kneifen wollen. „Bruce!", stieß er aus und sprang von dem Krankenwagen, warf die Decke wie ein lästiges Anhängsel von seinem schlanken Körper und rannte los. Ich sah ihm perplex hinterher und war erstaunt, tatsächlich Bruce Wayne zu sehen, der mit einem einbandagierten Arm und einem ramponierten Anzug auf uns zugelaufen kam. Jamie schien sich rechtzeitig zu besinnen und blieb vor Bruce stehen, auch wenn ich ihm ansah, dass er seinen persönlichen Gönner gern umarmt hätte. Er strich meinem Sohn mit der gesunden Hand über den Schopf und lächelte ihm zu, während auch ich mich erhob und auf ihn zukam.

Vor lauter Erleichterung brachte ich zunächst kein Wort über die Lippen, starrte ihn nur an, als wäre er ein Geist. „Hallo", sagte er mit ähnlicher Unbeholfenheit und sah von Jamie zu mir, „es ist gut zu wissen, dass Sie beide wohlauf sind!"

Ich schluckte den merkwürdig teigigen Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter und nickte, rang mich endlich durch, etwas zu sagen: „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, ich...wir...", druckste ich herum und sah in die warmen braunen Augen, die noch immer eine fast beängstigende Ruhe ausströmten. Wie war es ihm möglich, nach allem, was geschehen war, so eine gottgegebene Gelassenheit an den Tag zu legen? „...wir haben befürchtet, dass Sie...", fuhr ich fort, räusperte mich und sah dann an ihm vorbei, deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Stadion, „...ich hab gesehen, wie Ihre Lounge abgestürzt ist und hab gedacht...ich hab gedacht...", meine Stimme verlor sich in unbestimmter Heiserkeit, die zu einem Schluchzen auszuarten drohte, als Bruce seine Hand um meine Schulter legte und sagte: „Schon gut, Elena...Sie wissen doch...Unkraut vergeht nicht. Ich hab die Lounge rechtzeitig verlassen können."

Ich entrang mir ein schiefes Lächeln, obwohl mir nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute war, nicht, nachdem ich am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, wozu der Joker fähig war. All diese Menschen waren hierher gekommen, um eine schöne Zeit zu haben; ganze Familien hatten sich zu diesem traditionellen Duell zwischen Goliaths und Red Sox hier eingefunden, unzählige unschuldige Menschen hatten ihr Leben gelassen und weswegen? Aus einer Laune eines Wahnsinnigen heraus.

„Jamie, wie sieht's aus, bist du noch fit genug, mit Seymour Verona zu sprechen?"

Bruce' Worte rissen mich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Das Treffen, das er Jamie versprochen hatte, war zumindest bei mir völlig in Vergessenheit geraten und der Zeitpunkt erschien mir nicht sehr taktvoll. Jamie jedoch schien diese Aussicht auf eine Begegnung mit seinem Idol aus seiner beängstigenden Tristesse zu reißen. „Au ja! Es geht ihm also gut, ja?" Bruce nickte und lächelte: „Dem ganzen Team geht es gut. Manche haben Blessuren davongetragen, aber es ist nicht weiter tragisch. Verona sitzt in einem anderen Krankenwagen und wird gerade behandelt. Sollen wir zu ihm gehen?" Jamie kommentierte diesen Vorschlag mit einem Jubelschrei, der meinem Erachten nach nicht angebracht war in Angesicht dessen, wie viele Menschen heute ihr Leben verloren hatten.

Bruce schien meine moralischen Einwände aus meinem Gesicht herauslesen zu können und drückte sacht meine Schulter, ehe er mir zuraunte: „Er wird noch früh genug an die Ausmaße der Katastrophe erinnert werden."

Ich nickte nur schwach und folgte dann den beiden, während unweit von mir entfernt die Bergungsarbeiten auf Hochtouren liefen und die Vans der Fernsehteams sich um die besten Logenplätze stritten, um aus nächster Nähe Bericht erstatten zu können. In mir erwuchs eine Übelkeit, ein Ekel gegenüber der Menschheit, die schon immer aus dem Leid anderer Profit zu schlagen gewusst hatte. Ich schluckte ihn hinunter, wohl wissend, dass er mir bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit wieder hochkommen würde.

-tbc-


	12. 11 Denkanstöße

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**11**

**Denkanstöße**

„_Was kannst du schon kontrollieren?"_

_[Instinkt]_

Seymour Verona erwies sich als wirklich charismatischer und überraschend freundlicher Mann. Ließ seine rein körperliche Erscheinung eine gewisse Grobschlächtigkeit vermuten, steckte in seinem Wesen etwas, das ich als sanfte Intelligenz wahrnahm. Als ich mit Jamie und Bruce den Krankenwagen erreicht hatte, telefonierte der Pitcher der Gotham Goliaths, der knapp zwei Meter maß, gerade mit seiner Freundin, um sie zu beruhigen und ihr zu versichern, dass ihm nichts zugestoßen war. Auf seiner breiten, massiven Stirn klebte ein Pflaster und er hatte sich ein Veilchen geholt, das das übel geschwollene Gewebe um seine klaren grünen Augen herum violett verfärbte. Trotz der Sonnenbräune, die sein Teint innehatte, wirkte er blass, die Folgen eines schockierenden Erlebnisses zeichneten sich auf seinen Zügen ab. Er hatte Jamie zum Gruß seine Mütze aufgesetzt und dabei seine braunen, fein gelockten Haare entblößt. Jamie legte seine anfängliche Scheu schnell ab und unterhielt sich mit seinem Idol, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Ihre Gesprächsthemen rankten sich jedoch weniger um Baseball, sondern um das eben Geschehne. Zu intensiv waren die emotionalen wie auch körperlichen Nachwirkungen der Katastrophe für beide gewesen, als dass einfacher Small Talk möglich gewesen wäre. Im Grunde war ich dafür auch dankbar, alles andere wäre respektlos den vielen Menschen gegenüber gewesen, die heute Angehörige verloren hatten. Auch wenn Jamie trotzdem nach einem Autogramm fragte, hatte diese Bitte nichts Taktloses an sich. Verona signierte Jamies Baseballhandschuh, der den Anschlag nur deshalb schadlos überstanden hatte, weil er ihn unter seinen Gürtel geklemmt hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir in Bruce' Lamborghini, mit dem er gegen Mittag vorgefahren war, weil ich ihn gebeten hatte, auf die pompöse Limousine zu verzichten. Der Rennwagen schien das bescheidenste Auto in seinem Fuhrpark zu sein. Jamie saß auf der Rückbank und hielt mit einem verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen den Baseballhandschuh in seiner Hand, wie ich im Rückspiegel erkennen konnte. In seinem Kopf schienen sich die Eindrücke dieses überaus ungewöhnlichen Tages zu überschlagen. Es würde ihn noch Wochen kosten, alles zu verarbeiten, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Wir sprachen nicht viel während der Fahrt, genau genommen beschränkte sich unsere Konversation darauf, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Bruce wirkte überrascht, als ich ihm anvertraute, dass wir es Batman zu verdanken hatten, den Anschlag weitgehend unversehrt überstanden zu haben. Er selbst habe ihn nicht gesehen, wäre eine zeitlang eingeklemmt und daher nicht bewegungsfähig gewesen. Seinen eigenen Worten nach war Batmans Eingreifen vielleicht nichts anderes gewesen als der Versuch einer Selbstläuterung für die begangenen Verbrechen. Für mich war es allerdings nur schwer vorstellbar, dass jemand wie Batman ernsthaft glauben konnte, seine Heldentaten entschädigten seine kriminellen Aktivitäten.

„Ich begreife immer noch nicht so ganz, was eigentlich passiert ist", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, „ich stand mit Jamie an diesem Hotdogstand und auf einmal ist die Apokalypse über uns hereingebrochen." Bruce lenkte den Wagen sicher über die Kreuzung trotz seiner Bewegungseinschränkung durch die Schlaufe, in der sein Arm lag, und schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln: „Wenn die Apokalypse auch verhältnismäßig glimpflich ablaufen würde, würde ich mich weniger vor dem Jüngsten Tag fürchten."

Ich lehnte mich zurück, drehte den Kopf, um Jamie betrachten zu können. Die Blessuren in seinem Gesicht rührten immer noch von Michaels Autounfall her, das heutige Chaos hatte ihm nicht einmal einen Kratzer beschert.

„Die Feuerwehr hat gesagt, dass sie von einem terroristischen Bombenattentat ausgeht. Insgesamt vermutet man sechs Sprengsätze. Einer hat nicht gezündet und wird noch entschärft, aber die fünf anderen haben ausreichend Schaden angerichtet." Ich nickte tranceartig und flüsterte dann mehr als ich es sagte: „Aber warum ein Baseballstadion? Warum so viele unschuldige Menschen?" Bruce sah mich lange an, ehe der Straßenverkehr seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückforderte. „Wenn es der Joker gewesen ist, wovon die Polizei ausgeht, konnten es ihm nicht genug unschuldige Opfer sein."

Schuldgefühle zerfraßen mein Denken, ließen mich zittern. Ich war versucht, mich Bruce anzuvertrauen, ihm alles zu erzählen, aber ich konnte es nicht und der Grund dafür saß nur Zentimeter hinter mir und klammerte sich an einen Baseballhandschuh, als wäre er ein heiliges Relikt, während seine Augen geschlossen waren und er vor sich hindöste, vielleicht sogar richtig eingeschlafen war. Ich befand mich in einem schrecklichen Dilemma. Einerseits musste ich die Drohung des Jokers irgendjemandem anvertrauen, andererseits wusste ich, dass dann Jamies letztes Stündlein geschlagen hätte. Der Joker hätte es herausgefunden, wenn ich geredet hätte, genauso wie er herausgefunden hatte, dass ich an diesem Tag mit Jamie im Stadion sein würde. Wie auch immer es ihm gelungen war, so viel in Erfahrung zu bringen, seine umfangreichen Kenntnisse über mein Leben stellten eine unabwendbare Gefahr für mich und Jamie dar. Was würde er als nächstes in die Luft jagen, um mich zu ermahnen, eine baldige Entscheidung zu fällen? Wie konnte ich ihn daran hindern? Konnte ich es überhaupt? Lag es in meiner Macht, diesen Wahnsinn zu stoppen oder bot sich mir nur die Gelegenheit, entweder von ihm getötet oder mitgerissen zu werden?

„Der Joker?", fragte ich leise, allein der Klang seines Pseudonyms erfüllte mich mit purer Angst. „Ja. Die Polizei nimmt an, dass er zurück ist." Er sah mich aus dem Augenwinkel an und setzte hinzu: „Scheinbar haben Sie gute Arbeit geleistet, wenn er wieder auf den Beinen ist."

Ich schluckte schwer. Das hatte gesessen. „Geben Sie mir die Schuld an dem Ganzen?" Meine Stimme hörte sich seltsam tonlos und abgestumpft an, nicht mehr kraftvoll genug, um eventuelle Akzente von Empörung oder Betroffenheit zu artikulieren.

„Nein, Elena, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch..."

„Wie soll ich es denn dann verstehen? Glauben Sie mir, Bruce, ich hadere seit diesem Tag mit mir selbst, an dem ich ihm geholfen habe. Nicht nur wegen der schrecklichen Dinge, die er angerichtet hat und noch immer anrichtet, sondern auch, weil mein Leben nicht mehr das alte ist. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören, wie mir ständig vorgehalten wird, was ich getan habe, wie ich dafür verurteilt werde, dass ich einem schwer verletzten Menschen geholfen habe..."

„Ich verurteile Sie nicht dafür...", unterbrach mich Bruce, als er merkte, dass mich seine kleine Randbemerkung in Aufruhr versetzte. Ich wischte mir hektisch über die Augenwinkel, wollte nicht riskieren, dass ich schon wieder in Tränen ausbrach.

„Sie vielleicht nicht, aber genug andere Leute tun es. Was ist das für eine Moral, nach der wir leben sollen, wenn sie mit zweierlei Maß misst, wessen Leben bewahrt werden darf und wessen nicht?" Verbittert sah ich aus dem Seitenfenster, nicht mehr lang und die Dunkelheit würde ihren undurchdringlichen Schleier über die Stadt ausgebreitet haben.

„Moral ist für viele Menschen leider sehr abstrakt und theoretisch. Man muss Menschen nur vor ein fiktives moralisches Dilemma stellen und sie würden immer ethisch korrekt und human handeln...in der Realität...sieht das leider oft anders aus. Wer greift schon ein, wenn er einen Überfall beobachtet? Eine Vergewaltigung? Einen Raub? Rein hypothetisch würde jeder behaupten, Hilfe zu leisten, aber wie sieht die Wirklichkeit aus? Zu viele Menschen sehen weg, gehen weiter, aus Angst, selbst verletzt zu werden. Es mag nicht moralisch sein, und doch ist es menschlich."

„Das macht es noch lange nicht richtig", hielt ich dagegen, woraufhin Bruce zustimmend nickte: „Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Ich denke...ich denke, es ist ein erklärtes Ziel des Jokers, diese Doppelmoral aufzudecken, das moralische Empfinden der Menschen auf die Probe zu stellen, indem er rein hypothetische Szenarien verwirklicht."

Ich beruhigte mich ein wenig, wenngleich mein Puls noch immer viel zu schnell durch meine Venen raste. „Sie meinen, er stellt ihr eigentliches amoralisches Handeln bloß?"

Bruce nickte: „Ja, so könnte man es sagen. Zumindest empfinde ich es so...sehen Sie, alles, was er in Gotham angerichtet hat, stellt eine moralische Extremsituation dar...sei es die Drohung, Menschen zu töten, solange sich Batman nicht öffentlich demaskiert, die Forderung an Gothams Bürger, einen Anwalt umzubringen, um zu verhindern, dass der Joker stattdessen ein Krankenhaus in die Luft jagt...die Sache mit den Fähren, als er zur Bedingung gestellt hat, die Passagiere eines Schiffs am Leben zu lassen, wenn sie zuvor nur das andere in die Luft jagen...", Bruce hielt an einer roten Ampel, ich hingegen hatte längst aufgehört, auf den Straßenverkehr zu achten. An seiner Stelle hätte ich die Kreuzung wohl bei rot überfahren und einen Unfall verursacht. „...er prüft die Moral der Menschen, ihre angebliche Selbstlosigkeit, indem er ihnen einen Weg bereitet, auf dem sie sich nur schuldig machen können. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Entweder man macht sich zum Mörder oder aber man verschuldet durch Nichtstun den Tod Unschuldiger."

So wirr Bruce' Erklärung auch klingen mochte, sie ergab einen Sinn; einen _beängstigenden_ Sinn. „Das ist...grauenhaft", murmelte ich und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Bruce fuhr wieder los, als die Ampel auf grün sprang, auf seinem Anzug glitzerten Glaspartikel und angeschmortes Textilgewebe im neonfarbenen, bunten Licht von Gothams Nachtleben. „Was ich dann allerdings nicht verstehe, ist, weswegen er ohne jegliche Vorwarnung ein Baseballstadion in die Luft jagt. Es hätte ihm, so krank es auch klingt, wesentlich mehr Freude bereitet, jemandem ein moralisches Dilemma zu bescheren."

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das hatte er, nur konnte ich das Bruce nicht anvertrauen.

„Wer weiß...vielleicht...hat er sein Muster geändert...sofern er je eins hatte", murmelte ich leise und nicht recht überzeugend.

„Ja", machte mein betuchter Chauffeur unsicher, „vielleicht hat er das." Er glaubte es nicht und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich kaufte mir meine geäußerte Theorie ja nicht einmal selbst ab. Aus gutem Grund.

Wenige Minuten später hielt er vor unserer Haustür und nachdem ich Jamie, der tatsächlich eingeschlafen war, geweckt hatte, bedankte ich mich bei Bruce zwar nicht für einen schönen Tag, aber für seine Bemühungen und seinen Beistand. Er versprach, sich bei mir zu melden, was ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln quittierte, und fuhr dann davon. Ich glaubte nicht, je wieder von ihm zu hören. Kaum in unserer Wohnung angelangt, verfrachtete ich den noch schlaftrunkenen, aber dennoch protestierenden Jamie in sein Bett, versprach ihm, zu mir kommen zu dürfen, wenn er nicht schlafen können würde. Nach zehn Minuten hatte sich dieses Versprechen vorläufig in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst, als er tief und fest eingeschlafen war. Die körperliche und psychische Anstrengung, die der Tag mit sich gebracht hatte, schlugen sich nun in völliger Erschöpfung nieder. In der ersten Nacht nach den Geschehnissen würde er wohl noch am besten schlafen können. Ich begab mich ins Badezimmer, duschte ausgiebig, so als könnte ich damit meine Sorgen einfach fortspülen.

Dann, in Pyjama bekleidet und die feuchten langen Haare mit einem Handtuch abtrocknend, trat ich hinaus in den Flur, nur um etwas zu entdecken, das zuvor nicht dort gewesen war. Der Anblick einer zusammengelegten Zeitung, die direkt vor der Wohnungstür lag und den Weg über den Briefschlitz in meinen Korridor gefunden hatte, ließ mich erstarren, das Trockenrubbeln meiner Haare abrupt unterbinden. Ich hatte keine Zeitung abonniert, erstrecht keine, die erst abends geliefert wurde. Hatte sich nur der Kurier im Apartment geirrt und versehentlich die Zeitung bei mir eingeworfen?

Die Anspannung, die ich mit Müh und Not durch eine heiße Dusche aus meinem Körper getrieben hatte, kehrte mit aller Intensität zurück, hielt mich so fest umklammert, dass ich gar nicht realisierte, dass ich meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und den Atem angehalten hatte. Es war nur eine verdammte Zeitung, richtig? Richtig. Also kein Grund, die Panikratte schon wieder aus dem Käfig zu lassen. Auf unsteten Beinen bewegte ich mich auf das andere Ende des Flurs zu, das plötzlich unendlich weit entfernt zu sein schien. Ich mied die Dielen, die besonders lautstark meine Schritte zu kommentieren pflegten, um Jamie nicht zu wecken, und beugte mich dann vornüber, um die Zeitung aufzuheben.

Ich schlug sie noch an Ort und Stelle auf. Es war der Gotham Herald, jedoch auf den morgigen Tag datiert. Kaum hatte ich die Hauptseite aufgeschlagen, sprang mir eine gewaltige Schlagzeile entgegen, die verlesen ließ: _„Bombenterror im Baseballstadion. 243 Tote, über 1000 Verletzte, Zahlen steigend."_

Unter der Überschrift war ein Bild des eingestürzten Stadions zu sehen, nicht mehr als ein Trümmerhaufen, den man selbst mit der blühendsten Fantasie nicht als Spielfeld hätte identifizieren können. Was von dem morgigen Datum und der Schlagzeile abgesehen erschreckend war, waren die unzähligen Hahas und Hihis, die mit einem roten Stift in großen Buchstaben an den Kolumnenrand gekritzelt worden waren. Sämtliche abgedruckte Gesichter auf der ersten Seite waren verschmiert, ein groteskes Grinsen aus roter Tinte verlängerte die Mundwinkel der abgebildeten Personen, schwarze, unregelmäßig gezogene Kringel bekritzelten deren Augen. Einzelne Passagen des Textes waren rot umrahmt hervorgehoben, teilweise hatte er einzelne Wörter unterstrichen. Wörter wie _‚Tod'_, _‚Angst'_ oder _‚Schrecken'_.

Ich faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen und hatte Mühe, mich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es stand außer Frage, wer mir diese Botschaft geschickt hatte, wer sonst machte sich einen Spaß aus einer katastrophalen Schlagzeile wie dieser? Und wer sonst hätte mir diese Zeitung als Mahnung zusenden können, mich daran erinnern können, dass ich einen nicht unbeachtlichen Teil der Verantwortung für das Geschehene zu tragen hatte. Ich öffnete erneut die Zeitung, auch wenn sich alles in mir sträubte. Ich musste es noch einmal sehen, um mir dessen gewahr zu werden, dass das alles wirklich passierte, dass es keine bösartige Farce, kein kranker Streich war, den mir die Presse spielte. Unterhalb der Schlagzeile war eine weitere Meldung rot umrandet. Deren Titel lautete: _„Krankenschwester löst durch offenen Gashahn Hausbrand aus, bei dem sie und zwölf weitere Menschen sterben."_

Eine Meldung, die mir unter normalen Umständen nicht mehr als ein bedauerndes Kopfschütteln entlockt hätte, aber bedrohliche Ausmaße annahm, als ich das Bild entdeckte. Es zeigte Michelle Santos, Krankenschwester im Metropolitan Hospital und eine meiner engsten Vertrauten dort. Hektisch überflog ich den Artikel, der besagte, dass sich das Unglück gegen 1 Uhr nachts in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag zutragen würde. Ich hatte noch nie eine Zeitung in den Händen gehalten, die von der Zukunft Bericht erstattete. Was ich unter normalen Umständen unter einem üblen Scherz verbucht hätte, begann mir nun Sorgen zu machen. Hatte mir der Joker einen Hinweis gegeben, wen er als nächstes im Auge hatte, um mich zu einer Entscheidung zu drängen? Wenn ja, dann schwebte Michelle in Lebensgefahr.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es nach 23 Uhr war, Michelle hatte heute Spätdienst, wäre also bald zu Hause, sodass

_sie bei aufgedrehtem Gashahn ihre Feierabendzigarette rauchen konnte_

ich sie vielleicht noch rechtzeitig erreichen können würde. Gegeben den Fall, dass sie auch wirklich direkt von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und nicht etwa einen Zwischenstopp in einer Bar einlegte. Ich eilte ins Wohnzimmer und steckte das Telefon nach langer Zeit wieder an, sodass das Gerät verdutzt ob des plötzlichen Weckrufs hektisch aufblinkte und einige Sekunden benötigte, um die nötigen Funktionen zu laden. Das Display wollte mir weismachen, dass es erst 9 Uhr vormittags war, die langwierige Trennung vom Stromnetz schien ihm nicht wohl bekommen zu sein.

Dann, kaum dass ich Michelles Nummer eingetippt hatte, kam mir der erschreckende Gedanke, dass oft schon der kleinste Funke genügte, um ein Gasgemisch explodieren zu lassen. Michelles Apartment wies zudem eine eher marode Elektrizitätsversorgung auf. Was also, wenn ich anrief und das Klingeln genügte, um ihre Wohnung in die Luft zu jagen? Die Chance war gering, aber ich war nicht in der Laune, mein Glück auszureizen. Viel zu knapp waren Jamie und ich heute am sicheren Tod vorbeigeschrammt.

Ich sah auf die Uhr und wählte stattdessen die Nummer ihres Handys. Vielleicht war sie noch nicht zu Hause angelangt, vielleicht konnte ich sie noch davor bewahren, ihre Wohnung zu betreten. Als der Rufton am anderen Ende ertönte, fragte ich mich, wie ich es Michelle beibringen sollte. Ich konnte ihr ja kaum unter die Nase reiben, dass ich wusste, dass ihr Gasherd in jedem Moment hochgehen konnte und sie und viele Hausbewohner in den Tod reißen würde. Sie würde mir nicht glauben.

„Santos?", meldete sie sich mit gehetzter Stimme. Ich hörte das Klappern ihrer Absätze und vorbeifahrende Autos im Hintergrund. Sie war also noch nicht zu Hause. Ich entspannte mich ein wenig, bevor ich sagte: „Michelle? Ich bin's!" Ich atmete tief durch und wusste nicht, wo ich anknüpfen, wie ich mich erklären sollte. „El! Das ist ne Überraschung. Was gibt's? Kommst du bald wieder ins Krankenhaus oder wie lang bist du noch beurlaubt?" Das Rauschen des Straßenverkehrs wurde lauter, scheinbar machte sie sich gerade auf den Weg, die Fahrbahn zu überqueren. Ich betrachtete meinen einbandagierten und geschienten Ringfinger und entgegnete: „Sieht wohl so aus, als müsste ich noch etwas länger passen...ähm...aber hör zu...bist du auf dem Weg nach Hause?"

„Ja, hab mir gerad was vom Inder geholt, die haben das diese Woche im Angeb..." Ich ließ sie nicht aussprechen: „Gut, dann schnappst du dir dein Essen und fährst zu mir!" Ich strich mir hektisch durch die Haare und las wieder und wieder die Zeilen, die auf das Papier gedruckt waren, wie um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wirklich waren und nicht unter meinen Augen verschwommen und sich in Wohlgefallen auflösten. „Wie bitte? El, ich hätte schon Lust, dass wir mal wieder was unternehmen, aber ist das nicht ein bisschen kurzfristig?"

Ich verzog den Mund, hatte mit einer Antwort dieser Art gerechnet. Ich schaute auf den Fernseher, der mich mit dunklem Bildschirm stumm anglotzte und einzelne Nuancen des warmen Lichts der Wohnzimmerlampe auffing. „Sonst hast du doch auch kein Problem mit Spontaneität", hielt ich dagegen, meine Finger kneteten das Papier der prophetischen Zeitung ungeduldig durch, sodass es sich unter meinen Fingerspitzen aufzulösen drohte. „Schon...aber heute...hab ich noch was in Aussicht, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Ja, ich verstand, was sie meinte, ihr lasziver Tonfall sprach Bände, aber die Umstände ließen nicht zu, dass ich mich einfach damit zufrieden gab.

„Gehst du zu ihm?" Michelle reagierte auf meine Frage mit Unverständnis: „Wie bitte?"

„Ob du zu ihm gehst?!" Meine Frage klang viel mehr nach einem Befehl als nach einer Frage, der Ernst der Lage verbot es mir, locker wie sonst mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Nein, wieso? Er kommt zu mir. Was geht dich das an? Was willst du noch wissen? Die Stellung, in der wir es am liebsten tun?"

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Sosehr ich Michelles große Klappe sonst auch vergötterte, im Moment war sie einfach nur hinderlich. „Michelle, tu mir einen Gefallen und...keine Ahnung...geh zu ihm...oder zu mir...Hauptsache, du gehst nicht in deine Wohnung."

„El, wenn du ne Überraschungsparty planst, deren Anlass ich nicht kapiere, dann ist das ne ziemlich auffällige Art, mir zu sagen, dass ich nicht nach Hause gehen soll." Eine Überraschungsparty...ja, die hätte sie vielleicht gern. Zumindest ein Feuerwerk würde sie erwarten. Ein Feuerwerk ähnlich dem, das tausende Menschen heute Nachmittag im Baseballstadion hatten bewundern dürfen.

„Ich rede nicht von einer Party...ich...will einfach nicht, dass du heute Nacht zu Hause bist." Hätte mir jemand am Telefon gesagt, dass ich ohne erfindlichen Grund nicht nach Hause gehen sollte, hätte ich ihm bestenfalls den Vogel gezeigt, von Michelle konnte ich nun schwerlich eine andere Reaktion erwarten. Trotz allem schien sie den Ernst aus meiner Stimme herauszuhören und sich zu Herzen zu nehmen.

„Was ist los? Warum willst du nicht, dass ich heim gehe?" Früher oder später hatte diese Frage kommen müssen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, ich weiß nur, dass du in Gefahr bist und dein Zuhause nicht länger ein sicherer Ort ist!" Es musste sich in ihren Ohren wie eine unheilvolle Prophezeiung angehört haben, aber ich konnte ihr wohl kaum sagen, dass ich die Zeitung von morgen hier liegen hatte. Sie würde denken, ich hätte zu viel Fernsehen und zu viel Alkohol fatalerweise miteinander kombiniert.

„Ok, El, jetzt jagst du mir echt ne Mordsangst ein. Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?" Ich wusste nicht so recht zu unterscheiden, ob es Angst oder Verärgerung war, die ihren Tonfall dominierte. Vielleicht wog beides gleich auf.

„Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären. Wenn du herkommst...vielleicht, aber nicht am Telefon. Tu mir einfach den Gefallen und verbring die Nacht nicht zu Hause." Ich strich mir fahrig über die schweißnasse Stirn, sandte Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass mich Michelle trotz allem ernst nahm. Sie hatte von allem erfahren, meiner Paranoia, meinem Nervenzusammenbruch im Krankenhaus...und natürlich wusste sie von der Sache mit dem Joker; alles in allem genug, um mich für psychisch labil zu halten. „Versprich es mir!", entfuhr es mir barscher als beabsichtigt, als Michelle nichts von sich gab.

„El..."

„Versprich es!", unterbrach ich sie unwirsch.

„Ok...meinetwegen...ich penne bei Larry, aber ehrlich, El, such dir nen Psychiater. Irgendwie hörst du dich nicht wirklich gesund an!" Ich befeuchtete meine Lippen, wagte es noch nicht wirklich, erleichtert zu sein.

„Ich kann es dir erklären...irgendwann", sagte ich, „bis dahin musst du mir vertrauen." Michelle beteuerte mir, dass ich einen gewaltigen Sprung in der Schüssel hatte, aber sie tun würde, was ich ihr gesagt hatte. Dann legte sie auf. Ich legte das Telefon auf den Tisch mit der verglasten Platte und strich mit beiden Händen durch meinen Schopf. Würde die Gasexplosion ausbleiben, wenn niemand in der Wohnung sein könnte, der das ausströmende Gas entzünden konnte? Oder würde der Joker dafür sorgen, dass das Haus auch ohne Michelle hochging? Ich biss den letzten intakten Rest meiner Fingernägel ab und zuckte zusammen, als mich der stechende Schmerz, als ich mir buchstäblich in das eigene Fleisch biss, erreichte. Was konnte ich tun? Einen Notruf bei der Polizei absetzen? Die Feuerwehr kontaktieren? Wie aber, ohne Verdacht zu erwecken? Ich konnte unmöglich damit leben, Michelle in Sicherheit gebracht, aber den Tod der übrigen Hausbewohner untätig geschehen lassen zu haben.

Ich verbrachte fast eine Stunde grübelnd damit, unruhig auf und ab zu gehen, bis ich kurzerhand erneut zum Telefon griff und die Notrufnummer wählte. Was hatte Bruce im Auto zu mir gesagt? Menschen hielten solange an ihrer Moral fest, solange sich daraus nicht Nachteile für sie selbst entwickelten. Verdächtig zu erscheinen war in der Tat ein Nachteil für mich, aber noch schrecklicher wäre es für mich gewesen, tatenlos zuzusehen, wie unbeteiligte Menschen meinetwegen den Tod fanden. Vielleicht war es zu vermessen, zu glauben, der Joker hätte derlei Anschläge nur meinetwegen umgesetzt. Er brauchte keine Gründe, um zu agieren, wie er mir eindrucksvoll demonstriert hatte.

„911 Notrufzentrale, was ist Ihr Notfall?", meldete sich eine tiefe Männerstimme zu Wort. „Ich habe keinen Notfall zu melden, aber melde mich für Michelle Santos, wohnhaft in der 42ten Straße, Ecke Pemberley Gardens. Sie rief mich eben an und meldete, dass sie befürchtet, den Gashahn ihres Backofens offen gelassen zu haben, bevor sie ihre Wohnung verließ. Könnten Sie sicherheitshalber die Feuerwehr benachrichtigen, damit jemand nachsieht?" Ich hoffte, er würde anbeißen und zur Sicherheit einen Trupp beauftragen, in die Siedlung zu fahren.

„Warum hat sie nicht selbst angerufen, wenn es sich um ihre Wohnung handelt?", fragte der Mann am anderen Ende. Arbeitete er für eine Notrufleitung oder für eine Smalltalkhotline? War man gerade am Verbluten und wurde zu ihm durchgestellt, hatte man scheinbar schlechte Karten, wenn man nicht drei Fragen richtig beantworten konnte.

„Ihr Handyakku ist leer und sie hat kein Kleingeld bei sich. Sie bat mich, anzurufen, weil sie sich nicht mehr sicher ist und nicht riskieren will, dass ihre Wohnung nur noch Schutt und Asche ist, wenn sie wieder nach Hause kommt."

„In Ordnung, Ma'am. Ich stelle ein Team an die betreffende Adresse durch. Ich bin verpflichtet, Ihre Daten aufzunehmen." Gehörig erleichtert gab ich meinen Namen und die Telefonnummer durch und legte auf. Was auch immer der Joker für ein Attentat plante, ich hatte es vielleicht vereiteln können. Natürlich nur zu seinem Missfallen, aber das Risiko nahm ich in Kauf, wenn dafür Menschenleben gerettet wurden. Und so schlecht hatte ich mich gar nicht geschlagen, wie ich fand. So langsam mauserte ich mich zu einem Lügengenie.

Noch nicht vollends beruhigt, aber zumindest mit dem Wissen, alles in meiner Macht stehende getan zu haben, legte ich mich in mein Bett und schenkte meinem Körper den wohlverdienten Schlaf, der diesmal nicht von verstörenden Träumen durchzogen war. Wie auch Jamie hatten mich die Ereignisse im Baseballstadion zu sehr mitgenommen, um mir nur einen leichten Schlaf zu bescheren.

Dennoch kam der nächste Morgen schneller als gedacht. Unsanft wurde ich aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als es anhaltend Sturm klingelte. Widerwillig murrend wälzte ich mich aus meinem Bett, spürte erst jetzt die Blessuren, die ich im Stadion davongetragen hatte. Meine gesamte linke Seite war von blauen Flecken übersät, mein Knöchel war beunruhigend geschwollen und mein Finger pulsierte immer noch schmerzhaft, so als schlösse sich noch immer mein Ehering darum.

„Schon gut, ich komm ja schon...", stöhnte ich, als ich barfuß über den Flur tapste und endlich die Sprechanlage erreichte. Ich drückte auf die weiße Taste, auf der einst ein schwarzes Ohr aufgedruckt gewesen war, das aber aufgrund starker Abnutzung nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen war. „Ja?", murrte ich müde hinein und wurde aber blitzschnell hellwach, als ich Michelles aufgelöste Stimme hörte: „El! Lass mich rein! Ich muss sofort mit dir reden!"

Ihren Tonfall wusste ich nicht zu deuten, aber er hörte sich nicht nach der ausgelassenen Michelle an, die stets einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen hatte und die ich kannte. Ohne etwas zu erwidern drückte ich auf den Schlüssel, der weit weniger abgenutzt war als die Gesprächstaste. Hinter mir öffnete sich eine Tür, ein schlaftrunkener Jamie lugte mit zerzaustem schwarzem Haar daraus hervor. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über durchgeschlafen, oder zumindest war er nicht in mein Schlafzimmer gekommen. Das bedeutete leider noch nicht, dass er keine Angst oder Alpträume gehabt hatte.

„Mom? Wer ist das?", fragte er müde und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und meinte: „Meine Kollegin Michelle. Entschuldige, dass sie dich geweckt hat. Leg dich ruhig noch mal hin, Babe!" Ich sah ihn eindringlich an, hoffte, dass er nicht entscheiden würde, bereits aufzustehen und Michelle und mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, denn ich ahnte, dass die Krankenschwester nichts mit mir zu besprechen hatte, das für Jamies Ohren bestimmt war. Er begegnete meinen langen Blick und schien ihn letztlich zu verstehen.

„Ok...", murmelte er etwas zögerlich, ehe er wieder in sein Zimmer trottete und die Tür hinter sich schloss, an der ein Wimpel der Goliaths hing und wegen des Luftzugs, den Jamie erzeugt hatte, noch feierlich hin und her schwang. Es klopfte an der Wohnungstür, energisch und ungeduldig. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah die kleine Latina mit funkelnden Augen auf meinem Absatz stehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich leise, ihr somit bedeutend, dass ich nicht allein war und nicht vorhatte, dass Jamie hellhörig wurde und auf die Idee kam, zu lauschen. „Fragst du mich das wirklich?" Sie schrie nicht, aber ihre Stimme barg ein ungeahntes Volumen, das man ihrem eher zierlichen Wesen gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Ich sah über die Schulter zurück zu Jamies Zimmertür, an der der Wimpel mit den weißen Fäden die letzten Pendelzüge vollführte. Mit der Hand bedeutete ich ihr, ruhig zu bleiben, ehe ich ihr die Tür aufhielt. Ohne ein Wort des Dankes marschierte sie schnurstracks in den Flur, wirbelte herum und sagte: „Ich soll nicht zu Hause schlafen, hm?" Sie wirkte aufgebracht, aber nicht wirklich wütend. Eher verwirrt und ängstlich, ein Temperament, das ich an ihr bislang nicht hatte kennen lernen müssen.

„Bitte...Jamie ist im Nebenzimmer...lass uns in die Küche gehen, ich koche uns einen Kaffee!"

„Scheiß auf den Kaffee, El!", spie sie mir entgegen, aber ich ließ mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, packte sie am Arm und schleifte sie mit mir in die Küche. Erst als ich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte, war ich bereit, mir anzuhören, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte. „Gestern Nacht rufst du bei mir an und zwingst mich regelrecht, meiner Wohnung fernzubleiben und am nächsten Morgen werde ich von der Feuerwehr begrüßt, die das ganze Haus evakuiert hat!" Ich wartete ab, was sie noch zu sagen hatte, wollte keinesfalls die Unwissende mimen, wenn sie vielleicht genau wusste, dass ich meine Finger im Spiel hatte. „Die haben eine defekte Gasleitung festgestellt...wäre ich letzte Nacht heim gekommen und hätte mir ne Kippe angemacht...", sie machte eine undeutbare Bewegung mit ihrer Hand, „...Adios, Amiga!" Ihre braunen Augen ähnelten denen eines scheuen Rehs. „Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr? Du hast gewusst, dass da was nicht stimmt und hast mich deshalb aufgefordert, woanders zu übernachten, stimmt's?"

Ihr Blick verlangte nach ehrlichen Antworten, doch ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihr die bieten konnte.

„Setz dich", forderte ich sie leise auf. „Verdammte Scheiße, El, ich will mich nicht setzen! Ich bin haarscharf dem Tod entgangen und du hast das gewusst! Du hast das verdammt noch mal gewusst!" Sie gestikulierte wild mit den Armen herum, war sichtlich außer sich. Vielleicht fürchtete sie sich sogar vor mir. „Setz dich. Ich mach uns einen Kaffee!", forderte ich mit Nachdruck, mein Blick war überzeugend genug, um ihr zu vermitteln, dass ich erst mit ihr reden würde, wenn sie sich wieder im Zaum hatte. Sie machte Anstalten, abermals aufzubegehren, ehe sie kapitulierte und sich seufzend auf einem der vier Stühle niederließ.

„Fein...trinken wir Kaffee!" Die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören, doch ich befüllte die Kaffeemaschine in aller Ruhe mit Wasser und löffelte das Kaffeepulver in den Filter. „Schwarz?", fragte ich, worauf sie erwiderte: „Schwarz wie die Nacht und stark genug, dass man Tote damit wiedererwecken könnte." Sie erlaubte sich ein nervöses Lachen, doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass sie anstelle eines Lächelns eine verzerrte Grimasse auf den Lippen barg und sich fahrig durch das dunkle, mit blonden Strähnchen durchsetzte Haar strich. Ich setzte den Kaffee an, sodass meine Küche wenig später vom kernigen Aroma des frisch gebrühten Heißgetränks erfüllt war. Michelle schien sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, wenngleich sie mir immer noch nervöse und misstrauische Blicke schenkte. Ich gab den Kaffee in zwei große Becher, legte die Löffel nur dekorativ hinzu, weil keine von uns beiden Zucker oder Milch dazugab, und stellte ihn vor Michelles Nase ab. Dankbar schlossen sich sofort ihre Hände um den Pott, so als wollte sie sich daran wärmen.

„Jetzt mal ganz ruhig...was hat die Feuerwehr gesagt?", begann ich das Gespräch, von dem ich wusste, dass es geführt werden musste, wenn ich meine Freundschaft zu Michelle bewahren wollte. „Leck in der Gasversorgung. Der Haupthahn war aufgedreht und zusätzlich noch die defekte Leitung...verdammt, ein kleiner Funke hätte genügt und das Haus stünde jetzt nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle. Die haben gesagt, das Gas wäre von meiner Wohnung aus in die Flure geströmt. Und dass es lebensrettend gewesen ist, dass ich dich angewiesen hätte, den Notruf zu kontaktieren." Ihre braunen Augen durchdrangen mich stechend, erforschend und unnachgiebig.

„Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass du mich nicht darum gebeten hast?", fragte ich leise, fast schon stoisch. Der Kaffee war stark genug, um meinen nüchternen Magen krampfen zu lassen, aber ich trank ihn dennoch.

„Nein. Das hätte auch ein bisschen irre gewirkt, oder?", sie verzog den Mund zu einem Versuch, zu lächeln, scheiterte aber kläglich daran. „Es ist ja auch irre...El...woher hast du gewusst, dass sich mein Apartment in eine Gaskammer verwandelt hat?" Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil des Gesprächs. Ich wusste, dass sie nie wieder mit mir reden würde, wenn ich sie jetzt vor den Kopf stieß, aber genau das musste ich tun, um ihre und Jamies Sicherheit zu garantieren. Vielleicht würde es besser für sie sein, sich von mir abzuwenden, sich aus dem Gefahrenkreis zu bewegen, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, dass sie darin herumlief. „Ich...ich kann dir nicht alles sagen, Michelle, aber ich bitte dich, es zu respektieren", begann ich und sah nicht sonderlich viel Zustimmung in ihrem hübschen Gesicht. „Jemand ist hinter mir her", begann ich leise.

Michelle, die sich immer noch an ihrem Becher festhielt, seufzte auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „El, wenn du mir jetzt eine Verschwörungstheorie auftischen willst..." Ich unterbrach sie, ohne Stimmgewalt anwenden zu müssen. „Er hat gedroht, meinem Sohn etwas zu tun...du hast sicher von dem Terroranschlag im Baseballstadion gehört?" Michelle schien nicht zu verstehen, nickte aber knapp. „Klar, war überall im Radio und im Fernsehen." Ich nickte bestätigend und setzte hinzu: „Ich war mit Jamie beim Spiel...wir waren dort." Sie sah mich verblüfft an, der Kaffee in ihrer Hand war in Vergessenheit geraten. „Du verarschst mich?!" Ich zog mein Schlafshirt nach oben und zeigte ihr meine lädierte linke Seite und den einbandagierten Finger. „Sieht das nach Verarschung aus?"

Die junge Frau musterte mich eindringlich, ich sah ihr an, dass sie mir die Sache noch nicht ganz abkaufte. „Was...ach komm, El, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass...der Anschlag dir gegolten hat? Du hattest ja schon immer ein großes Bedürfnis, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber das geht echt ein bisschen zu weit!"

Ich seufzte, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf: „Nein, nicht mir...aber meinem Umfeld...jemand weiß, wo ich arbeite, wer mit mir befreundet ist...wo ich hingehe...und es passieren..._Dinge_..." Meine Züge arbeiteten angestrengt. Ich versuchte, plausibel zu klingen, aber sah mit jeder Sekunde, wie sich der Unglauben in Michelles Augen mehrte. „Was für Dinge?" Ich schluckte, wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich bekomme Drohungen...Warnungen, die andeuten, was als nächstes passieren wird...daher wusste ich auch von dem Gasleck in deiner Wohnung..." Die Krankenschwester, die mir gegenüber saß, schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen, ihr Gesicht mit unverkennbar karibischem Einschlag wirkte bleich und seltsam farblos. „Das ist doch...verrückt! Total irre!", brachte sie hervor und hörte dabei zu, wie ihre Worte unkommentiert in der Küche verklangen. „Du musst zur Polizei gehen!", schloss sie nach unendlich lang währenden Sekunden.

„Das kann ich nicht. Wenn ich mich jemandem anvertraue, tötet er Jamie..."

„Wer tötet dann Jamie?" Ich sah sie an, sagte nichts, schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kann's dir nicht sagen", wehrte ich ab, sah ihr aber an, dass sie eine Vermutung hatte.

„El, das ist wahnsinnig! Was willst du stattdessen machen? Dabei zuschauen, wie dieser ominöse Jemand zehn kleine Negerlein mit deinem engsten Familien- und Freundeskreis spielt?" Als ich den Blick abwandte, streckte sie ihre Hand und bekam meine zu fassen, drückte sie fest genug, dass es wehtat: „Du bringst nicht nur dich und deinen Sohn in Gefahr, sondern auch Außenstehende! Das ist tierisch egoistisch von dir, kapierst du das nicht?" Egoistisch? Nannte sie mich da gerade egoistisch?

„Wenn ich es jemandem sage, sterbt ihr erstrecht, dann kann ich nichts ausrichten!", entgegnete ich mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die mich selbst erschreckte.

„Was willst du dann tun, um es zu verhindern?", fuhr sie mich grob an.

Darüber hatte ich auch noch nicht nachgedacht. Wahrscheinlich war es auch gar nicht mehr nötig, darüber zu grübeln. Es war die einzige Option, die mir blieb, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass meine Freunde und Familie wie die Fliegen fielen. „Tun, was er von mir verlangt."

Michelle war sichtlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. „Und was verlangt er von dir?" Ich konnte unmöglich einschätzen, ob sie mir glaubte. Aufgrund der mysteriösen Ereignisse von letzter Nacht konnte es durchaus sein, dass sie meine Geschichte für glaubwürdig befand, aber mein Leben hätte ich nicht darauf verwettet.

„Michelle, ich hab dir schon mehr gesagt, als ich überhaupt hätte sagen sollen. Ich reite dich nur noch tiefer in die Sache rein, wenn ich es dir sage. Versteh doch...es ist zu deinem Besten, wenn du dich aus der Sache raus hältst." Ich schalt mich selbst dafür, sie überhaupt mit hineingezogen zu haben, aber andererseits hätte ich sie wohl kaum nichts ahnend in ihre Wohnung spazieren und eine massive Explosion auslösen lassen können. Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee, mehr aus Nervosität als wirklichem Appetit, und stellte dann den Becher lautstark ab.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen...", sagte sie, als sie schon aufgestanden war und ihre Jeansjacke in den Händen knetete. „Michelle...", begann ich, aber diesmal war es an ihr, mir das Wort abzuschneiden: „Ich will nichts mehr davon hören, El. Ich weiß nicht, wie tief du in der Scheiße steckst, aber du willst dich mir ja nicht anvertrauen. Ich verstehe, dass dein Leben gerade das reinste Chaos ist, aber wenn du jede helfende Hand, die dir gereicht wird, ausschlägst, wirst du irgendwann allein dastehen. Erwarte nicht, dass ich dich noch einmal decke! Viel Glück, El...und lass dich nicht von den Illuminaten fangen." Der enttäuschte Blick, den sie mir schenkte, traf mich mitten ins Herz. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Sie hatte Recht, ihre Argumentation war vernünftig. Aber sie hatte auch leicht reden. Sie hatte kein Kind, das ihretwegen in Lebensgefahr schwebte, nur weil sie ein unmoralisches Angebot ausgeschlagen hatte. Sie lief über den Flur und verließ mein Apartment. Ich hielt sie nicht auf, sondern vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Ein zweites Mal überkamen mich Zweifel wegen meines Handelns. Zum zweiten Mal hatte ich mindestens ein Leben gerettet und es wurde mir damit gedankt, dass eine jahrelange Freundschaft den Bach herunterging. Egal was ich tat oder anpackte, alles schien schief zu gehen und unter meinen Fingern zu zerfallen. Alles stand Kopf, ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr.

Ich verschanzte mich den Rest des Sonntags mit Jamie in meiner Wohnung, was diesmal auch Jamie zu behagen schien, da das Wetter umgeschlagen hatte und eine schwülwarme, gewittrige Stimmung vorherrschte. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit war so enorm, dass man trotz fehlenden Sonnenscheins bei jeder mühsameren Bewegung ins Schwitzen geriet. Jamie hatte nicht nur wegen des Wetters keinen Bedarf, einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen. Das Erlebnis im Stadion steckte ihm zu tief in den Knochen. Den ganzen Tag über lag er mir in den Ohren, dass er morgen nicht zur Schule wollte, dass ich ihn krank melden sollte. Ein ähnliches Theater führte er vor nahezu jedem Ferienende auf, das ich für gewöhnlich mit elterlicher Ignoranz bedachte. Diesmal aber war es anders. Jamie hatte Angst. Meine Paranoia hatte anscheinend auf ihn abgefärbt. Wirklich großartig.

Während ich noch unentschlossen war, ob ich ihn wirklich zu Hause lassen sollte, obwohl es vom rein medizinisch-physiologischen Standpunkt aus keinerlei Bedenken gab, verhalf mir ein erneuter Zwischenfall in den Abendstunden zu einem nötigen Denkanstoß. Jamie saß gerade auf dem Sofa und sah die Abendnachrichten, die in einer Sondersendung über den Vorfall im Stadion Bericht erstatteten, während ich nur mit einem Auge hinsah und gedanklich damit beschäftigt war, einen Ausweg aus dieser Zwickmühle zu suchen. Das Fernsehprogramm, das auf meinem Schoß ruhte, war nur Tarnung, seit über einer halben Stunde hatte ich die gleiche Seite aufgeschlagen, ausgerechnet die Rubrik der Sportkanäle, die ich nicht einmal eingeschaltet hätte, wenn es die einzigen Sender gewesen wären, die wir empfangen konnten.

Ein Klicken, nicht lauter als das geseufzte Geräusch, das der Fernseher von sich gab, wenn man einen Senderwechsel vornahm, erwies sich als dominant genug, um mich aus meinen Gedanken zu reißen. Keine Frage, die jüngsten Erfahrungen hatten mich gelehrt, hellhörig zu sein. Ich stand auf, legte das Programm auf den Tisch und ging in den Flur. Eine weitere Zeitung lag dort direkt unter dem Briefschlitz. Der bloße Anblick erhöhte meine Herzfrequenz schlagartig.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte ich den Flur, griff nach der Zeitung und riss die Wohnungstür auf, nur um in ein schattiges Treppenhaus zu schauen, das so leer und still war, wie sich von Zeit zu Zeit mein Herz anfühlte. Ein chemischer Geruch lag in der stickigen, abgestandenen Luft. Anscheinend hatte die alte Misses Vaughn eine Etage über mir wieder unsichtbare Staubkörner gejagt und mit ätzenden Substanzen aus dem Gestein lösen wollen. Irgendwann würde sich diese Frau noch selbst vergiften, dessen war ich mir sicher. Ich trat hinaus in den Treppenaufgang, sah mich um und lauschte. Weder konnte ich jemanden in höheren oder niedrigeren Etagen erspähen, noch hörte ich den leisesten und verräterischsten Mucks. Vielleicht hatte ich mir das geflüsterte Klimpern nur eingebildet und die Zeitung hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit in meinem Korridor gelegen. Fakt war, dass ich wieder Post von meinem ungeliebten Brieffreund erhalten hatte und ich meine Seele darauf verwetten konnte, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten haben würde.

„Mommy?" Ich zuckte heftig zusammen und führte seufzend meine Hand an meine Stirn, als ich Jamie hinter mir erblickte. Ich wurde schreckhaft auf meine alten Tage. „Alles ok?", fragte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der mir besser gestanden hätte. Verantwortung und Sorge gehörten noch nicht so prägnant in dieses jugendliche Gesicht. „

Ja, ich...da hat sich nur jemand an der Tür geirrt und uns eine Zeitung eingeworfen." Es war mir ein Rätsel, wie ich ein Lächeln zustande brachte, als ich mit entsprechendem Exemplar herumwedelte, aber es gelang mir.

„Ach so...soll ich sie zu Mr. Greenberg bringen? Der abonniert die doch, oder?" Ich presste schlagartig die Zeitung an meine Brust, was mein ramponierter Ringfinger mit protestierendem Pochen quittierte, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nötig, ich geh gleich zu ihm hoch. Du kannst in der Zwischenzeit deine Schultasche packen."

„Oh Mann, Mooom...", gab er lamentierend von sich, doch ich mahnte ihn: „Nichts da, _Mooom_...tu, was ich dir sage." Die Zeit, in der er rebellieren würde, würde noch früh genug kommen. Solange musste er sich mir beugen. Grummelnd sah er das ein und trat schlurfend den Rückweg an.

Als ich ihn in sein Zimmer abbiegen sah, wandte ich mich mit klopfendem Herzen der Zeitung in meiner Hand zu. Was würde sie mir diesmal mitteilen? Dass das Metropolitan einstürzen würde, in dem mein Exmann auf der Intensivstation lag und meine beste Freundin arbeitete? Dass unter mysteriösen Umständen kleine Kinder verschwinden würden, die mit Jamie befreundet waren? Auch bevor ich die Zeitung aufschlug, wusste ich, dass das aufhören musste, dass ich ihn stoppen musste, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass ich für den Teufel in Menschengestalt arbeitete. Er hatte mir eine Wahl gelassen und gleichzeitig alle Optionen zunichte gemacht, die es mir ermöglicht hätten, gefahrlos sein Angebot auszuschlagen.

Ich blätterte die Zeitung auf, auf deren Titelseite mich der mit roten Krakeln verfasste Schriftzug _‚Hurra, hurra, die Schule brennt!'_ begrüßte. Darunter prangte die Schlagzeile: _„Carter Elementary School in Gotham brennt bis auf die Grundmauern nieder. Brandstiftung wird nicht ausgeschlossen, über vierzig Schüler und drei Lehrer finden in den Flammen den Tod."_

Ich hatte geglaubt, ich wäre auf alles gefasst gewesen, auf jede noch so schockierende Botschaft, aber diese Mitteilung traf mich wie ein Schlag. Einen erschreckend lang anhaltenden Moment bekam ich keine Luft mehr, es war, als schnürte sich meine Kehle beim Lesen dieser Worte selbst zu. Es war Jamies Schule, von der in der morgigen Zeitung geschrieben stand, dass sie niederbrennen würde. Natürlich Jamies Schule. Ich fand zu meinem Atem zurück, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel.

Ich hörte meinen Sohn irgendwo hinter mir maulen: „Scheiß Algebra, braucht kein Mensch!" und das Poltern von verhassten Schulbüchern. Meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Mund, legte sich darüber, als wollte sie verhindern, dass ich mich erbrach.

Nur sehr langsam fand ich zu mir selbst zurück, stolperte mehr in den Wohnungsflur zurück, als dass ich ging, und zog die Tür zu, ehe ich mich rücklings dagegen lehnte. Er würde Jamies Schule abfackeln. Eiskalt Kinder zu seiner Zielscheibe machen, und ich konnte nicht eingreifen. Ich konnte nicht anrufen und eine Warnung abgeben, ohne mich selbst als potentiellen Täter zu präsentieren. Wenn ich jetzt auch die Schule benachrichtigte, würde man mir früher oder später auf die Schliche kommen, dass auch ich einen Großbrand im Stadtinneren durch einen warnenden Anruf verhindert hatte. Und man musste kein ausgebildeter Polizist sein, um dann eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und mich als Verdächtige zu erkennen.

„Grammatik! Wie mich das anstinkt!", nölte Jamie aus seinem Zimmer. Hätte ich ihm offenbart, dass seine Schule morgen am ersten Tag nach den Sommerferien niederbrennen würde, hätte er sich vielleicht sogar auf kindische Weise darüber freuen können.

Ich rieb mir immer fester über die Stirn, bis es wehtat, hielt mit aller Macht meine irrationale Panik zurück. Der Joker hätte mir keine Warnungen zukommen lassen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich darauf reagierte. Wenn es ihm nur darum gegangen wäre, die Stadt in Schutt und Asche zu legen, hätte er es getan. So aber machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, mich in moralische Bedrängnis zu bringen. Er hatte mich in die Enge getrieben, in eine Falle, in der ich nur darüber entscheiden konnte, wo sie zuschnappen würde, ob sie mir das Genick bräche oder mir nur die Finger einklemmte. Erst das Stadion, dann der Anschlag auf Michelles Wohnung, jetzt die Drohung, die Grundschule, die mein Sohn besuchte, zu zerstören. Ich hätte die Zeitungen nehmen und damit zur Polizei gehen können, natürlich. Aber was hätte das verändert? Der Joker war intelligent genug, um diese mögliche Handlungsweise einzukalkulieren. Was auch immer sich die Ermittler von solchen Informationen erhofft hätten, sie hätten ihn nicht aufgreifen können. Er war immer einen Schritt voraus. Alles, was er mir überließ, war Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, die mich früher oder später ins Visier der Cops gebracht hätte.

Ich musste ihn sprechen, musste mich ihm stellen, sosehr mir bei dem bloßen Gedanken auch graute. Kein Katz- und Mausspiel mehr, keine Scharade. Ich musste das klären. Doch wie sollte ich mit ihm in Kontakt treten? Er hatte zwar seine extravagante Visitenkarte an meinem Küchenfenster hinterlassen, doch darauf hatte, ohne dass es mich überrascht hätte, weder eine Telefonnummer noch eine Adresse gestanden. Und in den Gelben Seiten war er mit Sicherheit auch nicht vertreten. Wie also sollte ich ihm signalisieren, dass ich ihn sprechen wollte? Dass ich sein Angebot noch annehmen wollte? Oder wollte er es mir gar nicht mehr in Aussicht stellen? Spielte er dieses Spiel mit mir nur aus bloßer Fopperei?

„Mom, ich will nicht...mir geht's nicht gut...", klagte Jamie, der sich wieder zu mir in den Flur gesellt hatte und verstummte, als er mich noch immer mit der Zeitung in der Hand an die Tür gelehnt stehen sah.

„Jamie, bitte...jetzt nicht, ok?", murmelte ich unsicher, während meine Gedanken rasten und sich dabei überschlugen.

„Hast du die Zeitung noch nicht zu Mr. Greenberg gebracht?", fragte er verdutzt, worauf ich recht bissig entgegnete: „Sonst würde ich sie wohl kaum noch in der Hand halten, oder?" Jamie reagierte auf meine geschnauzten Worte pikiert und trottete ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Zimmer zurück. Ich aber hatte keine Zeit, Gedanken an eine Entschuldigung zu verschwenden, ich musste handeln, und zwar jetzt, soviel war mir klar.

Ich ging mit der Zeitung im Gepäck ins Wohnzimmer, breitete die Zeitung auf dem Wohnzimmertisch aus und blätterte sie durch, erhoffte mir, von ihm hervorgehobene Passagen als Hinweise zu entdecken, doch stieß zunächst auf nichts als Nonsens. Wieder und wieder ging ich jede noch so banale Spalte und Zeile durch, interpretierte zu viel in Nichtigkeiten, bis ich nach dem Wirtschaftsteil auf die großen Doppelseiten mit Annoncen und Anzeigen stieß, die ich zuerst hatte überblättern wollen. Dann aber fiel mein Blick auf die rot bekritzelte Sparte der Freizeitangebote. Über der Anzeige des Jahrmarkts, der morgen schon nach nur zwei Wochen abgebaut werden würde, war mit roten Lettern geschrieben: _‚Fang mich, wenn du kannst!'_

Ich riss die Zeitung nach oben, hielt sie gegen das Licht, als erhoffte ich mir dadurch, eine Geheimschrift ausfindig zu machen. Hatte dieser Hinweis schon in der alten Zeitung gestanden und war ich nur zu oberflächlich gewesen, ihn wahrzunehmen?

Ich sprang auf, hastete in mein Schlafzimmer, riss die Schublade meines Nachtschranks auf, in dem ich das Exemplar von gestern versteckt hatte, und blätterte die Zeitung hektisch durch. Tatsächlich. Auch dort fand sich die Werbung für den Jahrmarkt mit großem Zirkuszelt und vielen spaßigen Attraktionen. Und auch darüber war dieselbe Botschaft mit Hand geschrieben. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast zehn, bis zum Jahrmarkt würde ich knapp eine halbe Stunde benötigen, wenn ich die Hochbahn nahm. Dass es genauso gut eine falsche Fährte sein konnte, die er mir bewusst gelegt hatte, kam mir nicht in den Sinn. Er hatte auch nicht geblufft, was den offenen Gashahn in Michelles Wohnung betraf. So klein die Chance auch war, ihn dort anzutreffen, so sehr würde ich es auch bereuen, wenn ich sie nicht einmal in Betracht zog. Ich musste es versuchen, auch wenn sich meine Hoffnung von Stunde zu Stunde schmälerte. Viel Zeit, meine spontan gefällte Entscheidung zu überdenken, würde er mir nicht geben. Irgendwann würde auch seine Geduld ausgereizt sein und dann würde ich nicht mehr Gelegenheit haben, seine grausamen Anschläge zu verhindern. Ich wusste, ich würde mich schuldig machen, ganz gleich, wie ich handelte, ob ich in seinem Namen arbeitete oder aber den Fährten folgte, die er mir auslegte. Mir blieb nur übrig, den sichersten Weg für die Menschen einzuschlagen, die mir wichtig waren, und das war gleichzeitig jener, der für mich am gefährlichsten sein würde.

„Mom? Was hast du da? Klaust du Greenbergs Zeitungen?" Ich wirbelte beim Klang von Jamies Stimme herum und spürte seinen fragenden Blick auf mir ruhen. Dann erst betrachtete ich die beiden Zeitungen in meiner Hand und schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Jamie, hör mir zu..." Doch er nutzte die Chance, um seinen Unwillen auszudrücken: „Mom, wenn du Zeitungen stiehlst, kann ich doch wohl ein, zwei Tage länger daheim bleiben..." Sein Widerwillen, zur Schule zu gehen, war mir gleichsam egal wie auch rätselhaft. Weder wurde er gemobbt, noch hatte er anderweitig Probleme. Eher im Gegenteil. Er war beliebt und brachte – von Algebra abgesehen – gute Noten nach Hause. Ich konnte mir jetzt jedoch nicht erlauben, mich auf eine Diskussion mit ihm einzulassen.

„Pass auf, Jamie, ich muss jetzt weg...nicht für lang, nur für ein paar Stunden." Das überraschte ihn und ließ ihn sichtlich aufhorchen. Die Angst, die er so tapfer verdrängt hatte, stahl sich wieder in sein Bewusstsein.

„Wieso? Musst du wieder arbeiten?"

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und beschloss, wenigstens ihn nicht anzulügen, nicht nach all dem, was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten. „Nein, nicht direkt...aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wenn du hier bleibst und mir versprichst, die Türen und Fenster verschlossen zu halten und still zu sein, melde ich dich für morgen krank." Ich wusste, dass es nicht gerade eine pädagogisch empfehlenswerte Maßnahme war, die ich da in Betracht zog, aber ich musste sichergehen, dass Jamie auf mich hören würde, und das konnte ich in meiner Eile nur auf einem eher unkonventionellen Wege erreichen. Zu meinem Bedauern schien ihn mein Vorschlag nicht zu begeistern: „Mom, was ist denn los? Kann ich...kann ich nicht lieber mitkommen?"

Er fürchtete sich, das sah ich an seinen Augen. Nachts allein in diesem hellhörigen Apartment zu bleiben war sonst nie eine schreckliche Vorstellung für ihn gewesen, aber nach dem, was sich zunehmend ereignete, erfüllte es ihn mit sichtbarer Angst. „Nein, du bleibst hier, das ist sehr wichtig. Ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können, hörst du?" Jamie gefiel der Gedanke nicht. Leise fragte er: „Nur, wenn du mich bis Mittwoch krank schreibst!"

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. Elender Erpresser. Aber was blieb mir übrig? Ich hielt ihm die rechte Hand hin und seufzte: „Deal", woraufhin er einschlug. Ein Pakt war besiegelt, einen weiteren galt es für mich noch in derselben Nacht einzugehen, nur würde es ein weitaus saurerer Apfel sein, in den ich beißen musste.

-tbc-


	13. 12 Der Pakt mit dem Teufel

**A/N:** Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle, die so großzügig waren, Feedback dazulassen. Und was für eins. *freu* Danke noch mal! Ihr solltet alle eine Antwort erhalten haben. Viel Spaß mit dem 12ten Streich.

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**12**

**Der Pakt mit dem Teufel**

„_Was sind wir doch für kranke, lächerliche Puppen, die auf einer winzig kleinen Bühne tanzen..."_

_[Sieben]_

Feiner Nieselregen tanzte aus dichten grauen Wolken, die den Nachthimmel nicht in all seiner Schwärze präsentierten, sondern ihm einen bleiernen Farbton verliehen. Sie schienen zu schwer, zu trächtig zu sein, um die Regennässe zu halten, zu leicht aber, um wirklichen Platzregen auf Gotham niedergehen zu lassen. Dennoch empfand ich den Regen nicht als unangenehm, nicht als kalt oder störend. Er war eine Wohltat nach den letzten Tagen, in denen ich den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, in einem Treibhaus zu leben. Außerdem gab es anderes, worum ich mich sorgen musste, anderes als Regen oder meine Frisur, die sich in der abnormen Luftfeuchte noch stärker als gewöhnlich kräuselten. Ich jagte einer vagen Spur hinterher, einer Fährte, die gar nicht wirklich existierte, sondern die ich mir nur behelfsmäßig zusammengereimt hatte.

Die Schusswaffe, die unter meiner leichten Regenjacke in meinem Gürtel klemmte, tat ihr Übriges dazu, um mich zu verunsichern. Wenn mich jemand damit ertappte, eine Polizeistreife oder ein Fahrkartenkontrolleur der Hochbahn, würde ich mir großen Ärger einhandeln. Ich hatte keinen Waffenschein. Die Pistole hatte sich Michael angeschafft, weil er meinte, dass eine Knarre zur Einrichtung gehörte, wenn man in diesem Viertel Gotham Citys lebte. Oder in Gotham City generell. Sie war eine der wenigen Sachen gewesen, die er nach seinem Auszug zurückgelassen hatte. _‚Zu unserem eigenen Schutz'_, wie er großzügig behauptet hatte. Ich hatte die Pistole unzugänglich für Jamie versteckt, hatte mich eher noch unsicherer gefühlt, solange sie in meiner Wohnung war, und hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie an einen Schützenverein zu verticken, war aber bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen.

Heute Nacht hatte es plötzlich Sinn gemacht, eine Waffe zu besitzen und sie zur eigenen Sicherheit mitzunehmen. Selbst wenn es nur die Illusion war, dass ich mich damit zur Wehr setzen konnte, so gab sie mir dennoch die Kraft, die ich benötigte, als ich eine halbe Stunde später aus der nur spärlich besetzten Hochbahn stieg. Ich hatte noch nie eine Pistole benutzt, würde mir wahrscheinlich eher die Hände verbrennen oder mir selbst eine Kugel verpassen, anstatt das angepeilte Ziel zu treffen. Sofern ich überhaupt ein Ziel hatte. Ich war Ärztin, verdammt noch mal. Ich rettete Leben und spielte nicht mit dem Gedanken, sie auszulöschen.

Ich ließ meine Hand tastend über meine Hüfte wandern, versicherte mich der Anwesenheit meines todbringenden Anhängsels und setzte mich langsam und zögerlich in Bewegung. Der Bahnsteig, ein kleines Plateau, das noch nicht einmal über Sitzbänke verfügte und mit seinen endlosen Treppen alles andere als behindertenfreundlich ausgestattet war, lag verlassen. Ein surrendes, unstetes Licht prangte neben der altertümlichen Zeigeruhr, es verlieh dem feinen Sprühregen, den man viel eher spürte als sah, Gestalt.

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?", flüsterte ich, während das Rattern der Hochbahn allmählich verklang. Ich jagte Gespenster um Mitternacht, **das** tat ich. Nicht einmal wissend, ob der Joker wirklich hier sein würde, ob er seine Drohungen wahr machen wollte oder sein Angebot überhaupt noch stand. Ich war kurz davor, einen Rückzieher zu machen, einfach die nächste Bahn nach Hause zu nehmen und bei Jamie zu sein, wie es meiner Pflicht als Mutter gebührte. Und was dann? Würden die Medien morgen Vormittag einen Großbrand der Carter Elementary School melden? Jedes Menschenleben, das dem Joker zum Opfer fiel, würde mein Gewissen unendlich belasten, es wäre eine Schuld gewesen, die ich nicht einfach von mir streifen können würde, das Wissen darum, dass ich ein Unglück hätte verhindern können, aber stattdessen die Hände in den Schoß gelegt hatte. Und so setzte ich mich entgegen meiner Vernunft, entgegen meines Verstandes in Bewegung.

Graue Metallgeländer, die die Regentropfen wie Tränen sammelten und in kleinen Portionen zu Boden fallen ließen, säumten den Bahnsteig und die Treppen, die zu ihm hinaufführten. Schon wenige Meter unter mir entdeckte ich die gestreiften Zeltplanen, die fahle Beleuchtung des Bahnhofs ließ erahnen, dass sie rot und gelb, lila und grün, sowie blau und orange gefärbt waren, aber ihre Farben leuchteten nicht, sie stachen nur matt aus den Schatten hervor, schienen alle zu einem einheitlichen Grau zu tendieren, wie um nicht aufzufallen. Der Regen sammelte sich auf den Plastikplanen, schimmerte wie Tau in feinen Perlen, vervollkommnte die gespenstische Kulisse.

Ich verzog den Mund. Ein deutliches Unbehagen und Unwohlsein kroch in mir hoch, mein Verstand schrie mich an, dass es unvernünftig war, mitten in der Nacht auf einem scheinbar verlassenen Jahrmarkt unterwegs zu sein, dass ich besser die Polizei informieren und mit allem herausrücken sollte, was ich wusste. Aber ich wusste es besser. Ich hatte diese Option selbst verspielt, indem ich mich bereits zu tief auf sein kleines perfides Spiel eingelassen hatte. Alles, was mir übrig blieb, war aktiv in das Geschehen einzugreifen und dadurch Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Oder erst in die Tat umzusetzen.

Die Absätze meiner Schuhe hallten klappernd auf den Treppenstufen, ich hätte schon barfuß laufen müssen, um wirklich unentdeckt zu bleiben. Die Geräusche, die ich eigens kreierte, verstärkten das Gefühl, dass ich nicht allein war, dass mich jemand hörte, dass mich jemand beobachtete. Ich kam nicht umhin, mich wie ein Eindringling zu fühlen, ein nicht sehr geschickter Eindringling noch dazu. Der tunnelartige Bau, der den Bahnsteig mit der Straßenanbindung verband, bündelte den Klang meiner Schritte, das hektische Keuchen meines Atems und das geseufzte Plätschern des Regens wie ein Resonanzkörper, verstärkte den Lärm, den ich zwangsläufig produzierte, aber auf ein Minimum zu halten bedacht gewesen war. Es war lächerlich, so zwanghaft leise sein zu wollen. Es verleitete nur noch mehr dazu, Krach zu machen. Aber ich war auf der Suche, ich wollte nicht gefunden werden. Nicht von dem, was dort zwischen Schießbude und Zirkuszelt lauerte.

Ich blieb vor dem massiven Eisengitter stehen, das das Jahrmarktsgelände umzäunte, betrachtete die zerfledderten Poster, auf denen für den Jahrmarkt geworben wurde. Ein lachender Clown mit Luftballons in der Hand war darauf abgedruckt worden. Der Anblick ließ mich schaudern. Eigentlich ein Ort, wie er für den Joker passender nicht hätte sein können, gespenstisch in seiner aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit, grauenerregend unter der Fassade ausgelassenen Gelächters geschminkter Gesichter.

Ich zog die mitgebrachte Taschenlampe aus meiner Jacke und überprüfte die Batterien, wie ich es schon geschätzte hundertmal zu Hause getan hatte. Manchmal mochte es besser sein, wenn man nicht sah, was um einen herum war, aber ich wusste, dass ich mich ohne Lampe nie getraut hätte, das Gelände zu betreten. Ich berührte das Gitter mit der linken Hand, fühlte dessen klamme Kälte, die schneidend in meine Glieder überging. Ich zog daran, aber mehr als ein hohes, metallisches Knarren wollte nicht ertönen. Es war verschlossen. Natürlich. Was hatte ich erwartet? Dass mich der Joker mit offenen Türen und rotem Teppich empfing?

Ich wischte mir die triefende Nase am Jackenärmel ab und schaltete das Licht ein, ließ es suchend über die Gitterstäbe gleiten. Nur ein Narr suchte freiwillig den Weg **in** einen Käfig.

Der Regen spülte die durstige Erde unter den Unterkanten des Zauns hervor, verlieh ihr eine schlammige, zähflüssige Konsistenz, die meine langsamen und bedachten Schritte mit einem ekelerregenden Schmatzen begleitete. Es war, als hielte mich die klebrige Masse an den Schuhsohlen zurück, wollte mich somit aufhalten, in mein Unglück zu rennen. Mehr und mehr bunte Plakate tapezierten den Zaun, einige von ihnen waren Graffitis zum Opfer gefallen, über die ich mich jedoch nicht beklagte. Es sollte mir nur recht sein, wenn diese beunruhigende Clownsfratze verdeckt wurde.

Ein hohes, mehrere Sekunden andauerndes Klimpern ließ mich zusammenfahren und blitzschnell in die Richtung umdrehen, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Der zittrige Lichtkegel meiner Taschenlampe folgte ihm und ließ meine Fantasie erblühen. Aus dem Schlamm zu meinen Füßen sah ich plötzlich allerhand unheimliche Gestalten entsteigen, Golems und Gespenster, die mein überforderter Geist in dieser enormen Stresssituation auf alle möglichen Gegenstände projizierte. Zwar nur für die Dauer von Sekunden, aber die genügte, um mir einen Heidenschrecken einzujagen. Nur mit aller Gewalt konnte ich mich davon abhalten, kopflos wegzurennen, den Jahrmarkt Jahrmarkt bleiben zu lassen und die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. Wie aber hätte ich mich rechtfertigen sollen, dass ich in Kauf nahm, dass hunderte unschuldige Kinder in Lebensgefahr gerieten, nur weil ich zu hasenfüßig war, meine kindischen Ängste für einen Moment auszublenden? Für einen Moment, der Leben retten konnte?

So blieb ich stehen und ließ mir vom lauen Nachtwind den Sprühregen ins Gesicht peitschen, blinzelte die Feuchtigkeit aus meinen Augen und konzentrierte mich auf den Schein der Taschenlampe, der nur einen kümmerlichen Radius von nicht einmal zehn Metern ausleuchtete. Kurz zuckte ich zusammen, als ich eine Bewegung wahrnahm, dann erkannte ich, dass es nur eine Ratte gewesen war, die in einer umgestoßenen Mülltonne nach etwas Essbarem gesucht hatte. Ihre zahlreichen feinen Krallen und beständig nagenden Zähne hatten das geisterhafte Klimpern erzeugt. „Prima, Elena...du fürchtest dich vor einer kleinen Ratte. Die wirklich große sitzt noch irgendwo da drin", wisperte ich zu mir selbst, nicht um meine Angst noch zu schüren, sondern das Gegenteil zu bewirken: es gab mir Mut und Kraft, meine Stimme zu hören. Vielleicht, weil sie mir versicherte, dass ich noch lebendig war.

Ich ging das Gelände des Jahrmarkts an dessen Umzäunung ab wie ein Nachtwächter, der auf Patrouille war, doch ich konnte keinen Eingang entdecken, keine Lücke im Zaun. Bis ich mehr durch Zufall wieder an meinen Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrte und durch die verflixte kleine Ratte, die sich durch den Unrat wühlte, als wäre die Mülltonne ihr persönliches Schlaraffenland, erkannte, dass die Mülltonnen, die sich aneinander reihten, auch als Sichtschutz dafür gedient hatten, dass das Gitter eine Lücke hatte. Keine große, gerade hoch und breit genug, dass sich ein erwachsener Mensch hindurchzwängen konnte, aber ein Weg nach innen. Ich stieß eilig die Tonnen beiseite, ignorierte den beißenden Gestank, der mir entgegen schlug und biss nur die Zähne aufeinander, als die Metalldeckel scheppernd gegen den Leib der Tonne schlugen, als ich versuchte, sie zur Seite zu rücken, ohne sie gleich umzuwerfen. Sie waren so voll gestopft, dass sie ein unerwartet hohes Gewicht an den Tag legten. Als der Spalt endlich freigelegt war, triefte ich vor Nässe. Sprühregen hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit, jemanden bis auf die Knochen zu durchweichen, ohne dass man es selbst wahrnahm. Er war so fein, so dezent, dass man das Übel erst erkannte, wenn es angerichtet war.

Ich ging in die Hocke, versuchte mich daran, das verbogene Gitter stärker zu dehnen, aber ich war zu schwach und meine Verletzung an der linken Hand behinderte mich zusätzlich. Ich musste wohl oder übel unter den Zaun hindurch kriechen, ein Bad im feuchten Schlamm nehmen und hoffen, dass ich hindurchpasste und mir das berühmte Kilo zu viel auf den Hüften keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machte, wobei mich die Erinnerung an Karens sorgenvolle Worte hoffen ließ, dass ich mir darum keine Gedanken mehr machen musste. Manchmal war Stress eben doch zu etwas gut. Ich war zunächst zimperlich, versuchte, auf allen Vieren durch die Lücke zu kommen, aber kam schnell zu der Erkenntnis, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, als mich mit einer Seite völlig in den Matsch zu legen und unter das Gitter hindurch zu robben.

Zuerst war es ekelhaft, die musweiche, glitschige Erde unter meinen Ellbogen weg gleiten zu spüren, dann aber entsann ich mich, weitaus Schlimmeres gesehen und gespürt zu haben, sodass ich damit leben können würde, von oben bis unten verdreckt zu sein, solange es Leben rettete. Obwohl ich mich schon so dicht wie möglich am Boden entlang robbte und den Mund geschlossen halten musste, um nicht den dreckverseuchten Schlamm zu verschlucken, schrammte das Gitter mit seinen scharfen, verbogenen rostigen Kanten wie ein großer Kamm über meinen Schopf, rief mir unsanft ins Gedächtnis, dass die nächste Tetanusimpfung bald fällig war. Es war scharf genug, um den Stoff meiner Jacke aufzuschlitzen, als sich mein Kragen darin verhakte. Ich konnte mich rechtzeitig unter den Zaun winden, ehe das Gitter meine Jacke in zwei Hälften teilte, drehte mich und zog die schlammbesudelten Knie an meinen Körper, stützte die Hände rücklings in den Dreck und atmete keuchend durch. Ich würde nie begreifen, warum sich manche Frauen freiwillig mit Schlamm einreiben ließen, im Moment schien er seine heilende Wirkung verloren zu haben.

Das klaustrophobische Gefühl, das mich begleitet hatte, als ich unter dem Gitter steckte, fiel nach und nach von mir ab. Kurzzeitig hatte ich sogar geglaubt, die Lücke im Zaun wäre nur eine Falle gewesen, dass der Zaun wie eine Bärenfalle zuschnappen und mich mit seinen scharfen Kanten aufspießen würde.

Ich betrachtete meinen Handrücken, der weitgehend vom Dreck verschont geblieben war, und wischte mir damit einige nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, ehe ich mich mühselig aufrappelte und an der Taschenlampe herumklopfte, bis deren Licht wieder an Kraft gewann. Ich war an einer Zeltwand auf der anderen Seite herausgekommen. Schlieren und nur matte Farbgebung verrieten mir, dass diese Plane schon einige Jahre und Saisons auf dem Buckel hatte. Der Wind ließ die bunten Wimpel, die an den Zeltschnüren befestigt waren, aufgeregt zappeln. Es war fast so, als winkten sie mir zur Begrüßung zu. Ich erwiderte ihren Gruß nicht, sah mich stattdessen um, wagte beinahe nicht, den verräterischen Schein meiner Lampe vorauszuschicken. Ich passierte die schmale Gasse zwischen den großen Festzelten und hatte bald wieder festeren Boden unter den Füßen. Grober Kies stabilisierte den von unzähligen Pfützen besiedelten Weg, verhinderte, dass der Untergrund gänzlich weggeschwemmt werden konnte.

Teile des Jahrmarkts waren bereits abgebaut worden. Was noch dastand, würde spätestens morgen das Zeitliche segnen. Unscheinbare Lieferwagen und Lkws würden den prachtvollen Inhalt aller Kinderträume – Süßigkeitenstände, Losbuden und erstaunliche Sensationen – abtransportieren und an einem anderen Ort, an dem der Sommer länger ausharrte als hier in Gotham, wieder abladen, damit sie wieder aufgebaut werden konnten. Damit sie _wiederbelebt_ werden konnten. Denn mich verließ während dieser Sekunden, in denen ich erste Eindrücke sammelte, das Gefühl nicht, dass dieser Ort seelenlos und tot war.

Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung, sah mich auf dem Platz um, der mir einen recht guten Überblick über den Jahrmarkt verschaffte. Erstmals kreuzte mich der Gedanke, dass es gut möglich war, dass Schausteller vor Ort nächtigten, ihr Hab und Gut, ihr Zuhause auf Rädern sicherlich nicht unbewacht in einer Stadt wie Gotham stehen ließen. Aber nirgends brannte ein Licht, kein Geräusch fiel in die leise Sinfonie mit ein, die der Regen trippelnd und tropfend spielte. Dass ich hier möglicherweise nicht allein war, und das nicht nur, weil der Joker sich hier vielleicht aufhielt, hinderte mich daran, mich durch Rufe bemerkbar zu machen, auf die jemand wie der Joker ohnehin nicht reagiert hätte.

Ich stand im Regen, der nicht länger sprühend, sondern prasselnd aus den Wolken fiel, und hielt mich minutenlang auf dem verlassenen Rummel auf, ohne dass irgendetwas geschah, lief auf und ab, lauschte und horchte, aber es wollte nichts passieren. Hatte er mich nur hereingelegt, mich abgelenkt? Hatte ich eine Schlagzeile überlesen? Mich in die Irre führen lassen?

Als die Turmuhr des Rathauses, das keine Meile von diesem Ort entfernt stand, Mitternacht schlug, hegte ich den Gedanken, aufzugeben, mein verdreckten Sachen zu packen und von hier zu verschwinden, angefressen hinzunehmen, dass ich den Joker nicht von dem abhalten konnte, was er im Schilde führte. Dann aber stach mir das große Karussell ins Auge, das ich bislang nur aus der Ferne gesehen hatte. Auf einem kreisrunden Plateau tummelten sich Pferde und Kutschen aus Kunststoff, sowie andere Gefährte an stählernen Streben, die Kinder dazu einladen sollten, eine Fahrt auf dem Karussell zu wagen. Ein zwiebelförmiges rotes Dach entwuchs in den Nachthimmel. Das Gestell hatte etwas an sich, das mich magisch anzog. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, mich tranceartig darauf zuzubewegen, wenngleich mir dabei das Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Vielleicht war es die Faszination des Unheimlichen oder auch nur das Gefühl, etwas übersehen zu haben. Ich blieb stehen, als meine Fußspitzen gegen das Podest aus silbernem Metall stießen. Der Lichtkegel meiner Taschenlampe huschte suchend über die Sitze, entblößte zahlreiche fröhliche Gesichter, Clownsgesichter oder Pferde, deren Mäuler zu einem absurden Grinsen aufgerissen waren, sodass man sich nicht wirklich sicher sein konnte, ob sie nicht eher schrieen als lachten, Lokomotiven, denen eine vergleichsweise launischere Grimasse aufgemalt worden waren und Kutschen, deren aufgesetzte Augen unheilvolle Gefühlskälte ausstrahlten. Erst bei Nacht wurde uns klar, wie viel Grauen hinter einem Lächeln stecken konnte, wie viel Angst hinter einer Maske der Fröhlichkeit, wie viel Entsetzen in zu absurden Grimassen verzerrten Mündern.

Ich wandte den Blick ab, beließ aber den Schein der Taschenlampe auf den einzelnen Wagen. Eine Gänsehaut fraß sich durch meine Haut und ich wusste, dass sie nicht der Nässe des Regens zuzuschreiben war.

Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, als ein leises Knacken vor mir ertönte. Es schien aus einem der Wagen zu stammen. Klopfenden Herzens schloss ich meine Finger fester um den Griff der Lampe, versuchte so den Lichtstrahl, den sie war, zu fixieren und zu sehen, was das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Vielleicht war es nur ein Schwachpunkt in der Hydraulik gewesen, das gesamte Karussell machte wie seine Brüder und Schwestern auf mich einen eher altersschwachen Eindruck und alte Geräte und Maschinen hatten die Angewohnheit, ohne jeglichen Grund zu knarren und zu knacken. Und doch war da etwas, das der Lichtstahl einfing. Nichts, das sich bewegte, aber etwas, das nicht zu der Grundausstattung eines Karussells gehören konnte.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, schmeckte die sandige, leicht säuerliche Spur von Schlamm darauf, aber kümmerte mich nicht darum, ihn auszuspucken. Ich sollte von hier verschwinden, oder nicht? Unverrichteter Dinge umkehren und die Polizei benachrichtigen, ganz egal, ob man mich dafür in einen orangefarbenen Overall steckte oder gleich in eine Gummizelle verfrachtete. Es wäre vernünftig gewesen und klug, zwei Eigenschaften, mit denen ich mich eigentlich rühmen konnte. Und dennoch blieb ich stehen und betrachtete den Kreisel tanzender Figuren, den kein Lüftchen in Bewegung zu versetzen mochte, mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Immer wenn ich Gruselfilme im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, hatte ich den Protagonisten für idiotisch befunden, weil er sich wohl wissend, dass ihm Ärger blühen würde, in ein altes Spukschloss oder in einen dunklen Schacht begab, von dem der Zuschauer wusste, dass Grässliches dort unten lauerte. Es war eine Handlung wider jegliche Vernunft, wider menschliches Empfinden. Angst war nicht zwingend negativ. Manchmal bewahrte sie uns davor, Dummheiten zu tun, und rettete uns so das Leben. Trotzdem wurde ich in diesem Augenblick zu einem dieser völlig schwachsinnigen Menschen, begriff auf einmal, weswegen ihresgleichen die Gefahr in Kauf nahm. Weil es immer andere Menschen gab, die das Risiko wert waren.

Jamie war es wert. Die Kinder und Lehrer an seiner Schule waren es wert.

Ich atmete aus, während ich den linken Fuß auf das Podest stellte und mich daran abdrückte. Meine linke Hand bekam die Strebe eines Kunststoffponys zu fassen, wobei mein Ringfinger eine schmerzhafte Begegnung mit dem kalten Metall machte. Ich schluckte den Schmerz herunter, obwohl er sich mindestens in einem lautstarken Fluch äußern wollte, und sah mich um, das Licht der Taschenlampe gewährte mir einen vagen Einblick. In einem der Wagen weiter im Inneren des Karussells, das alles in allem sicherlich knapp fünfzig Personen fassen konnte, schien jemand zu sitzen. Oder es war nur eine raffinierte optische Täuschung, vielleicht eine Puppe, die man als provisorischen Fahrgast und Gag dorthin gesetzt hatte, aber das glaubte ich nicht.

Ich schüttelte die Taschenlampe, deren Lichtstrahl schwächer zu werden drohte, die auf meine Initiative hin allerdings wieder in vollem Licht erstrahlte. Ich bahnte mir mühselig meinen Weg in Richtung Achse, kletterte über die Kanzel eines grinsenden und schielenden Flugzeugs, duckte mich vor den angewinkelten Vorderläufen eines Pferdes ab und hangelte mich an den Streben entlang, falls sich eine der Wagen doch zur Stolperfalle entwickelte. Schließlich war ich nah genug an die verdächtige Kabine herangetreten, um auch ohne Beihilfe meiner Taschenlampe erkennen zu können, dass es keine Puppe war, die da mit weit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf gegen den gelben Plastiksitz eines lachenden Autos lehnte, sondern ein Mensch.

Alarmiert schnellte ich nach vorn, drückte meine Hand gegen seine Kehle, doch der einzige Puls, den ich dadurch wahrnehmen konnte, war mein eigener. Sein schütteres Haar hing in klammen Strähnen algenähnlich von seinem in Rücklage bewegten Kopf. Der Dreitagebart auf Kinn und Wangen war blutverschmiert, anscheinend hatte er aus dem Mund geblutet. Die blauen Augen waren nahezu karikierend weit aufgerissen, in ihrem leeren Blick sammelte sich das Regenwasser, das wie Krokodilstränen an seinem zerfurchten Gesicht hinab lief. Der Tod hatte für mich nichts Erschreckendes mehr, zu oft hatte ich ihn durch die Augen sterbender Patienten gesehen, zu oft hatte ich nur noch ihn feststellen können. Trotzdem war es in diesem Moment für mich, als erlitte ich einen Schock.

Erst als ich langsam einen Schritt zurück machte, plötzlich zu zittrig auf den Beinen, um zu verhindern, dass ich wegrutschte und rücklings gegen die grinsende Visage eines Clowns stieß, sah ich, was den Tod des Fremden herbeigeführt hatte. Unzählige Schnittwunden zierten seinen Oberkörper, Schnitte, die so tief waren, dass Spielkarten, die ihm – so hoffte ich – nach dem Tod in die Wunden gesteckt worden waren, bis zur Hälfte in seinem Körper verschwanden. Es sah so aus, als wäre er von einem Dutzend Pokerkarten gepfählt worden. Nur langsam erholte ich mich von meinem Schreck, kämpfte mich wieder auf meine Füße zurück und starrte fassungslos auf den Toten in dem Karussellwagen. Wie lange lag er schon hier? Und wieso hatte ihn niemand entdeckt? War er vielleicht der letzte der Schausteller gewesen, der noch einmal überprüft hatte, ob alles in Ordnung war, ehe er den Jahrmarkt über Nacht verließ? War ihm seine Sorgfalt zum Verhängnis geworden?

Ein dumpfes Ächzen, wie das knarrender, im Wind wiegender Bäume, erklang irgendwo hinter mir. Von dem Anblick, der sich mir bot, dermaßen entsetzt, wirbelte ich herum, rutschte aus und ließ die Taschenlampe fallen, die daraufhin erlosch. Als ich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen das Gestänge stieß, glaubte ich, dass es das für mich gewesen war, dass ich verloren hatte, noch bevor ich die Spielregeln richtig verstehen konnte. Doch ewig erscheinende Sekunden lang passierte absolut nichts. Ich starrte in die Fratze des Plastikclowns, gegen den ich zuvor geprallt war. Weiß und makellos hob er sich von der dunklen Umgebung ab, sein humorloses Lächeln wirkte noch viel beängstigender als im Schein der Taschenlampe, nach der meine rechte Hand sekundenlang vergebens tastete, bis ich sie zu fassen bekam und anschaltete. Nichts geschah.

Ich setzte mich auf, fluchte leise, schüttelte die widerspenstige Lampe, die mit einem Schlag ansprang und mich mit ihrem plötzlich grell wirkenden Licht blendete. Ich riss die Lampe herum und blinzelte, sah unzählige bunte Farbtupfer vor meinen Augen tanzen, als meine Netzhaut den abrupten und intensiven Lichtreiz zu verarbeiten suchte. Nur langsam klarte meine Sicht auf, miteinander vermengte Schemen nahm ich wieder differenziert war, die Farbkleckse waren enorm geschrumpft. Hätte ich geahnt, welcher Anblick mir blühen würde, hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass meine Sicht verschwommen geblieben wäre.

So aber blinzelte ich und erhielt eine ungewollte Antwort auf meine Frage, wo die übrigen Schausteller abgeblieben waren. Sie alle waren auf unterschiedliche Wagen verteilt, manche liegend, manche sitzend, einer war sogar an das Gestänge gebunden worden, dass er selbst im Tode noch festen Stand bewahrte. Was sie jedoch alle gemeinsam hatten, waren die Spielkarten, die in ihren Körpern steckten und beinahe schelmisch aus den unnatürlich zugefügten Öffnungen lugten. Dem Stehenden ragte sogar eine Karte aus dem Mund.

Schlagartig überkam mich Übelkeit. Das war kein Karussell, das war eine verdammt perverse Karikatur eines Wachsfigurenkabinetts. Ich wollte mich erbrechen, doch nichts als brennender Magensäure schoss in meinen Mund, erinnerte mich daran, dass meine letzte Mahlzeit viel zu lange her war. Ich hustete, spuckte aus, was mich säuerlich aufstoßen ließ, fühlte mich danach aber nicht wesentlich besser.

„Oh Gott...oh Gott, das...darf doch nicht wahr sein...", stammelte ich vor mich hin, wohlweislich, dass das, was nur wenige Meter von mir prangte und ausstaffiert war, der Realität entsprach. „Scheiße...verdammte...Scheiße...", murmelte ich und kämpfte mich auf meine Knie, klammerte mich an die Halterung und zog mich auf die Füße. Doch kaum stand ich, erklang ein tiefes Schnarren, so als wäre ein Gang ohne die Betätigung der Kupplung eingelegt worden, und die Beleuchtung des Karussells sprang an, blendete mich, sodass ich die Arme schützend vor dem Gesicht verschränkte. Sowohl das Dach als auch die Achse in der Mitte des Karussells erstrahlten in grellem roten Licht, Glühbirnen an den Halterungen und einzelnen Wagen leuchteten in unterschiedlichen Intervallen gelb und weiß auf. Als wäre das nicht schon gespenstisch genug gewesen, ging ein hohes Quietschen durch die Hydraulik, ehe sich die Plattform langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Ich versuchte rechtzeitig von dem Karussell herunter zu kommen, doch der Regen hatte aus dem ebenen Podest aus Metall eine einzige Rutschbahn gemacht. Ich glitt aus und schlug der Länge nach hin, wurde gegen eine der Figuren geschleudert und brach mir dadurch einen Eckzahn ab. Mir blieb nicht viel Zeit, den herben Verlust zu beklagen, als die Figuren zu tanzen begonnen. Sie hoben und senkten sich zu der grässlich dissonanten Melodie eines Liedes, dessen Klang man automatisch mit Zirkus, Zuckerwatte und Schaustellern assoziierte. _Lebendigen_ Schaustellern.

Ich lief Gefahr, von ihnen erquetscht oder von den nicht bremsbaren Mechanismen mit unsäglicher Kraft erschlagen zu werden. Nur knapp entging ich der Enthauptung durch einen sich schräg zur Erde neigenden Flugzeugflügels, musste mich gleich darauf vor einem schaukelnden Pferd abducken und mich wie zu einem morbiden Tanz zur Seite drehen, um nicht von einem blinkenden Auto gerammt zu werden. Das immer schneller wirbelnde Karussell verlangte mir rasche Reaktionen ab, über die ich nicht verfügte. Ich prallte mit einem weiteren Pferd zusammen, stürzte und konnte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite rollen, bevor ich gepfählt worden wäre. Ich rutschte über das drehende Podest, stieß mit der Brust gegen das Gestänge, das das einzige Element dieses Karussells zu sein schien, das nicht in den ohnmächtigen Wirbel mit einstimmte, sondern sich damit begnügte, auf und ab zu rutschen wie die zermalmenden Zähne einer mechanischen Presse. Kurz darauf bekam ich einen heftigen Hieb gegen die Hüfte, stieß mir infolgedessen so hart den Kopf ein, dass die dünne, empfindliche Haut unter der Wucht des Aufpralls aufplatzte.

Ich schrie, doch blieb ungehört, zu laut dröhnte die schallende Musik aus den Eingeweiden dieses krankhaften Karussells über den leeren Platz, verkündete pervertierte Fröhlichkeit, diabolischen Schalk, makaberes Amüsement, während die toten Leiber der ermordeten Schausteller hin und her wogten, so als bewegten sie sich tanzend zu den düsteren Klängen. Ich klammerte mich an die rotierende Achse, hatte es aufgegeben, von diesem teuflischen Rad herunter zu kommen, zu dicht drängten sich die Figuren aneinander, ich war nicht schnell und geschickt genug, um mich zwischen ihnen hindurch zu winden, zumal jede Bahn einem anderen Rhythmus mit anderer Geschwindigkeit folgte. Genauso gut hätte ich versuchen können, unbeschadet die wirbelnden Messer eines Mixers zu passieren. Der Erfolg wäre ein ähnlich ernüchternder gewesen.

Je schneller sich diese Teufelsmaschinerie drehte, desto schwerer fiel es mir, mich festzuhalten. Meine Hände, kalt und gefühllos wegen der anhaltenden Regennässe, rutschten immer öfter ab. Mit aller Kraft, die mir geblieben war, drängte ich mich gegen die Achse, versuchte es auszustehen. Er würde das Karussell nicht ewig drehen lassen können, aber er musste es vielleicht auch gar nicht. Ich konnte mir nur schwer vorstellen, diese Tortur auch nur weitere fünf Minuten durchzustehen, was hinderte diesen Teufel dann daran, es eine Stunde laufen zu lassen? Oder zwei? Gar nichts. Nichts und niemand hinderte ihn daran. Vielleicht war er noch nicht einmal mehr hier, hatte dieses Ding nur in Gang gesetzt, um mich zu erledigen. Dumm genug war ich gewesen, um in die Falle zu tappen, es geschah mir nur recht, wenn ich dafür bestraft wurde. Aber ich glaubte nicht, dass er verschwunden war. Ich war mir sicher, dass der Joker noch irgendwo lauerte und mit seinem ewigen entsetzlichen Grinsen beobachtete, wie ich zu Tode geschleudert wurde. So eine Show ließ er sich unter Garantie nicht entgehen.

Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, die der Fahrtwind tränen ließ, versuchte, mich nicht von dem übermächtigen Schwindelgefühl, das meinen Kopf erfasst hatte, dazu verführen zu lassen, meinen Halt zu lockern. Doch als ich spürte, wie etwas Nasses und Schweres hart auf mich prallte, waren meine guten Vorsätze dahin. Reflexartig lösten sich meine Hände, um sich schützend über meinem Kopf auszubreiten. Meine Finger begegneten zäher Feuchtigkeit, wie sie Wasser nicht annehmen konnte.

Als ich die Hand drehte, sah ich, dass es gerinnendes Blut war, das sich über mich ergossen hatte. Es war nicht mein eigenes.

Ich drehte mich, nur um in das tote, ausdruckslose Gesicht eines der Schausteller zu sehen, der von seinem Gefährt gerutscht und aufgrund des enormen Schwungs auf mir gelandet war. Ich schrie wie am Spieß, schrie, wie ich noch nie zuvor geschrieen hatte, war von solchem Entsetzen erfüllt, dass ich meinte, hier und jetzt durchzudrehen, stieß die Leiche von mir, nur um mit anzusehen, wie die tanzenden Pferde, schlechte Kunststoffimitationen von Lipizzanern, seinen Kopf zermalmten und dabei lachten, lachten und lachten, sich ausschütteten vor Gelächter, das zu einer ewigen Fratze in ihre Köpfe gemeißelt war.

Ich wurde herumgerissen, die Fliegkräfte des Karussells drohten außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Die Figuren, die staccatoartig zu dem eingängigen Rhythmus der blechern klingenden Musik auf und ab tanzten, bewegten sich so schnell vor meinen Augen, dass sie ineinander verschwammen. Irgendetwas rammte mein Knie so hart, dass ich vor Schmerz aufschrie und mein Bein lange Zeit nicht mehr fühlen konnte, so als wäre es abgetrennt worden. Als ich aber mit tränenverschleierten Augen an mir hinab sah, wusste ich, dass es noch in Ordnung, noch nicht einmal gebrochen war. Es gehorchte sogar den Befehlen meines Gehirns und regte sich leicht, das Gefühl kribbelnder Taubheit blieb jedoch, nahm sogar an Intensität zu.

Dann, als ich schon nicht mehr zu hoffen wagte, lebend aus dieser Sache herauszukommen und fürchtete, so zu enden wie die sechs Schausteller, ertönte abermals ein Krachen, das ich nicht gehört hätte, hätte ich mich nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Achse befunden. Die Musik erstarb zuerst, dann folgten nach und nach die Lichter wie bei einem Stromausfall, der Schaltkreise in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge lahm legte. Der Drehmechanismus des Karussells trudelte aus, verlor spürbar an Geschwindigkeit.

Ich rutschte kraftlos über die Plattform, prallte noch einmal mit einigen Wagen zusammen, aber längst nicht so heftig wie zuvor, glitt über die Blutlache, die einmal der Kopf des Schaustellers gewesen war, der auf mir gelandet war, und blieb rücklings ausgestreckt auf dem sich immer gemächlicher drehenden Podest liegen.

Ich starrte hinauf in den Nachthimmel, der aus unzähligen Wirbeln zu bestehen schien. Der Regen, der auf mein Gesicht tröpfelte, war angenehm kühlend. Kühlend und reinigend. Das Karussell kam abrupt zum Stillstand, die Trägheit meines Körpers riss mich von der Plattform, sodass ich auf den Dreckplatz geschleudert wurde und schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken landete. Hielt ich die Augen geöffnet, tanzte alles um mich herum in schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit, schloss ich sie, glaubte ich, mein Kopf würde jeden Moment zerspringen. Ich stöhnte, doch konnte meine eigene Stimme nur sehr leise hören. Auch das Quietschen der erschöpften Hydraulik verlor sich zu einem Flüstern. Die schreckliche Zirkusmusik dröhnte in meinen Ohren, klang unheilvoll nach.

Wie lange ich dort lag und unfähig war, mich auch nur ein wenig zu regen, konnte ich nicht sagen. Es fühlte sich nur wie schläfrige Sekunden, vielleicht Minuten an, hätten aber gut und gern auch Stunden sein können. Mein Körper kühlte aus. Ich merkte es zuerst daran, dass meine Zähne aus eigener Kraft zu klappern begonnen hatten. Es ekelte mich an, klang so, als schlügen Knochen aufeinander. Zudem schmerzte es, weil mein Eckzahn um eine Kerbe reicher geworden war. Dennoch konnte ich es nicht unterbinden, vermochte nicht, aus reiner Willenskraft diesem Reflex meines Körpers zur Wärmespeicherung Einhalt zu gebieten.

Ich lag dort im Dreck, schlotternd und mit dem Gefühl, jederzeit mein Innerstes nach außen kehren zu müssen, und empfand für eine herrliche Zeit lang gar nichts. Keine Angst, keine Trauer, keine Wut. Es war, als hätte der unfreiwillige Ritt auf dem Karussell all meine negativen Empfindungen aus meinem Körper gewirbelt. Ich wusste, dass es einen anderen Grund hatte. Mein Körper reagierte auf den immensen Schmerz und den Stress mit Schock, meine Hypophyse schüttete ein Endorphin aus, um die Schmerzen zu lindern, sie nicht übermächtig werden zu lassen, dass ich daran sterben konnte. Es gab für alle Reaktionen des Körpers eine medizinisch-biologische Erklärung. Der Mensch war kein Wunderding. Man musste nur seine Gebrauchsanweisung vor der Benutzung gründlich gelesen haben, um seine Mechanismen zu verstehen. Da war keine höhere Gewalt. Kein Gott. Kein Schicksal. Nur der Trieb, zu überleben.

Ich glaubte, Schritte auf dem grobkörnigen Kies zu hören, traute aber meinen Sinnen nicht mehr über den Weg, nicht solange mich mein eigener Körper unter Drogen setzte. Als ein leichter Schatten auf mich fiel, wusste ich, dass ich es mir nicht eingebildet hatte. Träge blinzelte ich hinauf und sah in die grinsende Grimasse des Jokers, der in seinen Mantel gekleidet neben mir stand und mir neckische Tritte mit seinen Fußspitzen in die Rippen verpasste, wie um so zu prüfen, ob ich noch lebte.

Ich begann zu husten, doch fand nicht die Kraft, mich auf die Seite oder den Bauch zu drehen, um den Reiz zu entlassen. Stattdessen blieb ich auf dem Rücken liegen und hustete, besprühte mich mit meinem eigenen Speichel. Ich versuchte, aus diesem gehässigen Gesicht zu lesen, das sich da von hoch oben über mich lehnte, aber genauso gut hätte ich versuchen können, Risse in einer Gesteinswand zu deuten. Nicht mehr war seine von weißer, roter und schwarzer Schminke bemaltes Gesicht, so arm an gefühlsbedingter, natürlicher Mimik wie eine grob gehobelte Skulptur.

Er ließ seine Zunge über die Lippen fahren und in Begleitung eines Schnalzens wieder in seinem Mund verschwinden. „Oh, hallo Frau Doktor, wie schön, dass du mich besuchst...das...nennt man dann wohl Nachsorgeuntersuchung, hm?" Wieder versetzte er mir einen kleinen Tritt, hinter dem weder genug Absicht noch Kraft lag, um mir ernsthaftere Verletzungen zufügen zu können. Schmerzhaft war es nichtsdestotrotz.

Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, das widerspenstige Haar, das ob der Regennässe fast braun wirkte, bedeckte sein Gesicht zur Hälfte, schwang dann wieder zurück, als er den Kopf drehte und sich zu dem stillstehenden Karussell umwandte. Mir war, als sähe ich ein kurzes Zucken durch seine Mundwinkel gehen, ein nicht artikuliertes Glucksen. Dann wandte er sich wieder mir zu und ging neben mir in die Hocke, balancierte sein Gewicht auf den Fußballen, stützte die dünnen Arme auf seinen schmalen Oberschenkeln ab, die eine lilafarbene Hose mit feinsten Nadelstreifen verhüllte, und verschränkte die Hände ineinander, als wollte er sich an einem Gebet versuchen.

Seine Stimme klang tief, leise, aber melodisch, eingängig wie ein Schlaflied, als er fragte: „Gefällt dir meine kleine...äh...künstlerische Installation? Ich nenne sie _‚zur Schau gestellte Schausteller'_. Meine Modelle scheint es buchstäblich vom Hocker gerissen zu haben." Er ließ kurz seine Schultern abwechselnd zucken und erlaubte sich eine kurze, aber prägnante Lachsalve.

„Sie sind..._krank_", brachte ich hervor. Zu sprechen war anstrengender, als ich es in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Er betrachtete mich mit funkelnden dunklen Augen, vor denen ich mich aber nicht fürchtete. Nicht jetzt, solange mein Körper high von den körpereigenen Schmerzmitteln war. Er hätte mir alles androhen können, noch mehr mit mir anstellen können; ich hätte es vermutlich einfach hingenommen.

„_Ich_?", machte er dann überrascht und hob die Brauen, streckte seine gesamte Gestalt, während seine Hand jene Stelle bedeckte, unter der bei jedem anderen Menschen ein Herz schlug, „Ich bin nicht krank", beteuerte er. Ich sah ihn an, nur bedingt furchtlos, aber sehr wohl anklagend. „Du solltest dir die Frage stellen, _wer_ hier wirklich krank ist. Wer sich freiwillig in einen Käfig pferchen und mit Brotkrumen bewerfen lässt."

Ich beließ seine Worte unkommentiert, mir schwirrte der Kopf zu stark, um mich lange genug konzentrieren zu können. Er drehte wieder den Kopf mit der Hektik eines Vogels, der zu sehen versuchte, was sich hinter ihm abspielte. Seine Finger zogen derweil ein Messer aus seinem Mantel hervor, dessen Klinge er kurz drehte, wie um sie für gut genug für sein Vorhaben zu befinden, ehe er sie an mein Brustbein setzte und gedankenverlorene Kreise damit zeichnete. Er ritzte mich nicht auf, dafür war der Stoff meines T-Shirts nicht dünn genug, aber das unangenehme Pieksen, das immer wieder die gleichen Partien meiner Haut reizte, spürte ich umso deutlicher.

„Selbst wenn ich krank _wäre_...", murmelte er dann, so als hätte ihn meine Anschuldigung wirklich zum Nachdenken gebracht, „...hätte ich ja immer noch dich, nicht wahr, my darling Clementine? Wer außer dir würde sich je um mich..._kümmern_?"

Ich wich angestrengt seinem Blick aus, versuchte, an ihm vorbei zu dem wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel zu schauen, aber ich konnte ihn nicht ignorieren, nicht einmal durch den dichten Schleier, den meine Schmerzen über mir ausbreiteten.

„Deswegen bist du doch hierher gekommen, nicht wahr? Um mir genau das zu sagen?", er schob die Klinge über meinen Hals, mein Kehlkopf streifte sie, als ich schluckte, das Kratzen fühlte sich unangenehm an, so als schmirgelte er mir die oberste Epidermis mit Sandpapier ab. Ich sah ihm in die Augen, während er routiniert und ruhig die Schneide in mich drückte, nicht tief genug, um mich zu töten, aber mit genügend Druck, um dünne Rinnsale aus rotem Blut aus der feinen Wunde sickern zu lassen. „Ist es nicht so, Elena?"

Sein Tonfall war einnehmend, beinahe einlullend, doch ich wusste, dass ich nicht riskieren durfte, bewusstlos zu werden, wenn mir mein eigenes Leben und das meines Sohnes lieb war.

„Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl, oder?", flüsterte ich, kaum laut genug, dass meine Stimme den zunehmenden Regen übertönte. Lange genug hatte Gotham unter der sommerlichen Hitze darben und dürsten müssen, jetzt gab der Himmel der Stadt das zurück, was er ihr so lange vorenthalten hatte. „Man hat nur dann eine Wahl, wenn man auch einen freien Willen hat", erwiderte er, meine Hilflosigkeit schien ihn zu amüsieren. Der Regen hatte Teile seines Make-ups verlaufen lassen, hatte eine schwarze Linie von seinem rechten Augenwinkel abfallen lassen, die sich mit dem Rot seines entsetzlichen Lächelns vermengte und das Grinsen noch bis zu seinen Augen verlängerte. Man konnte wirklich behaupten, er lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Das weiße Creme-Make-up, das er aufgetragen hatte, wirkte stellenweise rissig, so als lägen vergrößerte Poren darunter. Es war aber schlicht und ergreifend Nachlässigkeit, die sein maskenhaftes Antlitz nicht perfektionierte. Die Haut, die darunter lag – das hieß, all das, was ich hatte sehen, erahnen oder gar berühren können – war unerwartet glatt, beinahe zart. Nicht unbedingt das, was man von einem Mörder erwartete. Es war die skurrile Kombination aus Feingeist und absoluter Grobschlächtigkeit, Aggression und Verspieltheit, schneidender Intelligenz und Spontaneität, die ihn wahrhaft außergewöhnlich machte. Und außergewöhnlich gefährlich.

„Wirst du für mich arbeiten, oh my darling Clementine?", seine Stimme verzerrte sich zu schiefem Gesang, der mir in den Ohren wehgetan hätte, hätte ich ihn in voller Lautstärke wahrgenommen. Ich sah zu ihm auf, sah in dieses Gesicht mit den hässlichen Narben, atmete seinen markanten und doch undeutbaren Geruch ein und spie ihn wieder aus, ohne verhindern zu können, dass ihm auch mein nächster Atemzug gehörte. „Hm?", er drehte das Messer und ich konnte fühlen, wie das kalte Metall durch meine Haut drang. Es tat kaum weh, die Eigenanästhesie meines Körpers leistete ganze Arbeit. Aber irgendwann versagte selbst die stärkste Betäubung.

„Nur...", begann ich und hob meine Hand, legte sie auf die seine, berührte mit den Fingern das geschmeidige Leder, das sie bekleidete, und sah ihm fest in die Augen, „...wenn Sie das Messer wegnehmen."

Er hob die Braue und formte mit den Lippen einen Kussmund, ehe er mit der Zunge schnalzte und nur die linke Lefze hob, wie ein Tier, das noch genug Kontrolle über das eigene Temperament besaß, um nicht das gesamte Gebiss zu fletschen. „Aaahhhh...", machte er mit seltsam schnarrendem Unterton, der meine Nackenhaare dazu brachte, lanzenartig in die Höhe zu schießen.

„Wenn wir gerade bei Bedingungen sind...", fuhr er fort, der warme Strom seines Atems traf auf meine ausgekühlte, feuchte Haut und erzeugte eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper. „Lass die Förmlichkeiten weg, Clementine...du bist sie doch genauso leid wie ich, ist es nicht so?" Er nahm das Messer aus der kleinen Wunde, die er gestochen hatte und beugte sich weit genug über mich, dass sein gleichmäßiger Atem in dem kleinen Schnitt brannte. Ich wusste zuerst nicht, was er vorhatte, dann aber lehnte er sich tatsächlich über mich und leckte das Blut, das in dünnen Schlieren über meine Kehle gelaufen war, mit der Zunge auf. Ich gab einen angeekelten Protestlaut von mir, wollte ihn von mir stoßen, aber ich war noch zu benommen und er zu schnell. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte er mich an meinem dunklen Haarschopf gepackt und hielt mich grob daran fest, während er seine Ellbogen schmerzhaft in meine Brust presste.

„Sieh mal, wir...sind uns nun schon so...nahe gekommen...lass uns doch zum _Du_ übergehen, hm? Ich bin sicher, dies ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft."

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Zitierte er wirklich gerade Casablanca? Jemand wie er? Ein Schuft und kaltblütiger Killer? Ich war keineswegs daran interessiert, irgendwelche Bande mit ihm zu knüpfen, der Gedanke, für ihn zu arbeiten, war bereits schlimm genug, an etwas anderes wollte ich gar nicht denken. Ich glaubte die Menschen nie verstehen zu können, die zu ihm aufsahen, ihn bewunderten, ihn feierten wie einen heidnischen Gott. Glaubten sie wirklich, er würde vor ihnen Halt machen, nur weil sie ihn für seine abtrünnigen und rebellischen Ideen heilig hießen? Er war das Chaos und wenn es einen Begriff gab, den das Chaos nicht kannte, dann war es Gnade. Ich bildete mir nicht ein, dass ich auf lange Hand von ihm verschont werden würde, nur weil ich wer weiß was für ihn erledigte. Irgendwann würde er meiner überdrüssig werden, bis dahin spielte ich auf Zeit.

„Also?", fragte er und schürzte die Lippen, deren Gewebe von einer schrägen Narbe durchzogen war, „Was sagst du?" Ich nickte kaum merklich, doch er registrierte es und ließ von mir ab, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, mir aufzuhelfen. Die Gentlemen unter den Schwerverbrechern schienen endgültig ausgestorben zu sein.

Ich nutzte den wieder gewonnenen Abstand, um tief durchzuatmen, hustete und hielt mir die Schnittwunde, die er mir zugefügt hatte. Der Schmerz wurde greifbarer. All jene Stellen, an denen ich mir grobe Blessuren zugezogen hatte, pochten dumpf, würden zu Schlagzeugsolos anwachsen, wenn erst genug Zeit und der erste Schock verflogen waren. Ich kämpfte mich in eine sitzende Position. So wie ich aussehen musste, wie schmutz- und blutverkrustet allein meine Hände waren, erweckte ich den Eindruck, in eine Schlägerei geraten zu sein, die ich offensichtlich verloren hatte.

„Heißt das, du wirst Jamies Schule verschonen?", hörte ich mich jämmerlich fragen. Warum winselte ich nicht gleich um Gnade und kroch vor ihm im Dreck, ohne dass es etwas brachte? Es hätte ihn noch nicht einmal beeindruckt, nicht einmal das Gefühl von Macht hätte ihn befriedigt, soviel wurde mir klar. Alles, was er tat oder zu erreichen anstrebte, war einzig und allein seiner Unterhaltung dienlich. Er wollte sich nicht langweilen und würde immer Mittel finden, diesen Zustand zu umgehen.

„Schule? Welche Schuuule?", fragte er gedehnt und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der fast vermuten ließ, er hätte ein entsprechendes Gebäude noch nie von innen gesehen. Mit Ekel und Abscheu sah ich, dass noch immer Reste meines Blutes auf seiner Unterlippe lagen. Wie ein Vampir hatte er mich verköstigt, vollends trunken schien er davon nicht zu sein, höchstens angeheitert. Mir wurde übel, doch ich schluckte den sauren Trunk herunter, kaum dass er in meine Mundhöhle geschossen war.

„Ich weiß von keiner Schule", sagte er und betrachtete seine Fingerkuppen, so als könnte er durch das lilafarbene Leder schauen und seine Fingernägel allein mithilfe seines Blicks einer Maniküre unterziehen. Ich fasste seine Worte als stilles Einverständnis auf. Eine direkte Versicherung, dass er nichts tun würde, hatte ich nicht und er würde diese auch nie artikulieren. In dubio pro reo. Wenn es keine konkrete Abmachung gab, würde er immer den Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen, solange, bis sich ihm jemand gegenüberstellte, der ihm in seiner Kaltblütigkeit ebenbürtig sein würde. Jemand wie Batman? Nein. Ich hielt ihn nicht für kaltblütig, auch wenn ich mir schlecht ein Bild von ihm machen konnte, hatte ich bislang schließlich nur einmal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, ihm zu begegnen. Um gegen den Joker bestehen zu können, bedurfte es eines skrupellosen Widersachers. Und wenn der Tag kommen sollte, an dem jener durch Gothams Tore schritt, konnte der gewöhnliche Bürger nur noch die Augen verschließen und beten.

Er hatte Abstand zu mir eingenommen und schlurfte über den Kies, erlaubte sich sogar einen kurzen Hüpfer frohlockender Ausgelassenheit. In Anbetracht dessen, was er mit den Schaustellern getan hatte, die leblos und mit verdrehten Gliedern wie Puppen aus den Karussellwagen hingen, kam mir bei dem Anblick die Galle hoch.

Ich setzte mich auf und hielt mir den Kopf. Nur müßig ließ das Schwindelgefühl nach. Erst nach einigen Minuten wagte ich es, mich auf die Füße zu kämpfen, auf denen ich noch recht wackelig stand, als der Joker mit schwingendem Schritt auf mich zukam und mir einen Gegenstand hinhielt. Perplex erkannte ich meine Taschenlampe wieder, die die Fahrt mit dem Karussell erstaunlich gut überstanden hatte. Auch wenn ihr Licht nicht mehr anging, zeigten sich rein äußerlich keine Blessuren.

„Elena, Elena, Elena", tönte seine Stimme tadelnd. Ich entriss ihm die Taschenlampe und funkelte ihn an, „dein Temperament in allen Ehren, aber eines wirst du lernen müssen, wenn du deine Arbeit gut machen willst. Und ich schätze nur...äh...Mitglieder in meinem...meinem _**Teeeeaaam**_, _die_ ihre Arbeit gut machen. Hast du verstanden?"

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es mir nur einbildete, aber ich glaubte, ein aggressives Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen, das mir riet, ihm besser widerspruchslos zuzuhören. Er war der Mann mit dem Messer. Ich hatte zwar die Pistole, aber er hätte mir zehnmal die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, ehe ich auch nur den Hahn hätte spannen können. Es war besser, Ruhe zu bewahren. Darum nickte ich, kam mir vor wie eine ergebener Diener, eine Rolle, die ich nicht sehr gut beherrschte, aber lernen musste, wenn ich wollte, dass Jamie seinen zehnten Geburtstag im April erlebte, und ich ihn mit ihm.

„Gut, dann...solltest du lernen, nur dann Spuren zu hinterlassen, wenn es nützlich für dich sein könnte. Eine Taschenlampe übersät mit deinen Fingerabdrücken an einem so..._gespenstischen_ Ort...ist nicht zuträglich für deine Führungsakte, meine Liebe."

Ich schluckte, versuchte das brutale Pochen in meinem Knie zu ignorieren, das von Pulsschlag zu Pulsschlag stärker wurde. „Meine Fingerabdrücke sind auch an der Achse...und an einigen Figuren...mein Blut...", ich verstummte, als ich anfing, mich hysterisch anzuhören und einen entsprechenden Blick vonseiten des Jokers kassierte, dessen hoch gewachsene, schlanke Gestalt nicht zuletzt dank seines im Wind zappelnden, schwalbenschwänzigen Mantels imposant und auf ihre Weise stark wirkte. Stark und einschüchternd.

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, Elena. Ab einem gewissen Punkt...wird es dir egal sein, wenn sie dich erwischen...wenn sie...", seine Zunge fuhr mit einem feuchten Geräusch, dem Schmatzen eines voll gesogenen Schwamms über seine Lefzen, während er mich konzentriert taxierte, „...wissen, dass du schuldig bist." Mein Herz sank. Daher wehte der Wind. Er brauchte einen Sündenbock. Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet?

„Aber jetzt musst du noch vorsichtig sein, jetzt...müssen sie dich für das unschuldige, liebreizende Frau Doktorchen halten, für das du dich immer ausgegeben hast." Er parodierte seine eigenen Worte mit einem hohen Tonfall und einschlägiger Gestik seiner Finger. Ich war weder unschuldig noch liebreizend und hatte mich auch nie für etwas dergleichen gehalten, aber das wollte ich ihm nicht unterbreiten.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte ich unsicher, als er sich von mir abwandte und Anstalten machte, einfach zu verschwinden. Wie sollte ich für ihn arbeiten, wenn ich nicht wusste, was er wollte?

„Reserviere die Pathologie für unser nächstes Tête-à-tête nächste Woche, mein Zuckerschneckchen..." Zuckerschneckchen? Nicht darüber nachdenken!

„Ich habe keinen Zugang zur Pathologie. Ich wurde bis auf weiteres beurlaubt und weiß nicht, wann ich..."

„Wenn du nicht zur Pathologie kommst, dann muss die Pathologie eben zu dir kommen", war alles, womit er recht barsch und ungeduldig meinen Satz unterbrach.

„Wie...?", hob ich an, doch verschluckte den Rest meiner Frage, bevor er über meine Lippen kommen konnte. Er mochte keine durchschaubare Mimik besitzen, dafür ging aber sein Blick durch Mark und Bein, wenn er es darauf anlegte.

„Weißt du, oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my daaarling Clementine...ich schätze Kreativität. Lass dir was einfallen." Jegliche Sanftheit war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Insbesondere der letzte Satz, mit dem er mich adressierte, vermittelte mir, dass seine Geduld im Gegensatz zu seinem destruktiven Hang zum Chaos Grenzen kannte.

Ich ließ die Arme hängen und sah dabei zu, wie er sich immer weiter von mir entfernte. Das war es also? So unterzeichnete man den Pakt mit dem Teufel? Ich hatte keine Blutsignatur mit Federkiel erwartet, aber zumindest eine konkrete Aufgabenstellung erhofft. Sofern man überhaupt von _erhoffen_ sprechen konnte. Die Pathologie zu mir holen. Was sollte das heißen? Dass ich Material für eine Obduktion horten sollte? Oder gar Leichen entwenden sollte? Ich war ratlos, als der Regen schwächer tröpfelte, des beständigen Prasselns müde wurde und nach einer Pause dürstete.

„Ach und...Elena?" Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn hoch oben auf dem Gitter sitzen, das den Jahrmarkt umzäunte, wie ein Schalk hockte er da, seine weiß geschminkte Fratze die Inkarnation dessen, was die Werbeplakate versprachen. _Wahnsinnig_ viel Spaß. Ich erschauderte, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab. „Vergiss die Pistole. Deine zierlichen, begnadeten Händchen sind für anderes geschaffen!" Ich sah an mir hinab und legte die Hand auf die Waffe, die unter meinem Gürtel steckte.

Als ich den Kopf wieder hob, war er verschwunden und ich allein inmitten des Vorhofs zur Hölle, einer Komödie in drei Akten.


	14. 13 Gratwanderung

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**13**

**Gratwanderung**

„_Sie sind nur dann ein Opfer, wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden ein Opfer zu sein."_

_[American Beauty]_

Das Wasser schoss kraftvoll aus dem Hahn, schlug impulsiv gegen das porzellanene Becken, sodass feinste Wassertröpfchen, fast nicht mehr als neblige Gischt, in mein Gesicht spritzten. Meine rechte Hand klammerte sich krampfhaft um die Bürste, führte sie in zwanghaften Zügen über meine linke Handfläche und meine Fingernägel, bis die Haut so wund war, dass sie zu bluten begann. Doch das, was ich wegschrubben, was ich abwaschen und verschwinden lassen wollte, blieb hartnäckig an mir haften. Das Blut des fremden Schaustellers haftete an meinen Fingernägeln, ich glaubte es immer noch zu sehen, obwohl ich sämtliche Seifen, Tinkturen, sogar Bleichungsmittel für Kleidungsstücke auf meine Hände gegeben hatte, sah ich es immer noch an mir kleben.

Meine Kleidungsstücke, allesamt zerschlissen, von Blut und Dreck besudelt und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, lagen unordentlich übereinander geworfen auf meinem Wäschekorb. Nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet stand ich vor dem großen Badezimmerspiegel und hielt meine brennenden Hände in das kalte Wasser, wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz abklingen würde.

Es war drei Uhr morgens, ich war so leise wie möglich nach Hause zurückgekehrt und war erleichtert gewesen, Jamie schlafend vorzufinden. Das ersparte mir ermüdende Erklärungsversuche. Ich sah in den Spiegel und erkannte die Frau, die mich daraus anstarrte, nicht wieder. Meine braunen Augen waren blutunterlaufen und leicht entzündet, die Linie meiner vollen Lippen war noch immer leicht bläulich verfärbt. Mein ohnehin recht blasser Teint war kreidig ungesund. So sah man also aus, wenn man seine Seele an den Teufel verkauft hatte. Ich stellte das Wasser ab und betrachtete das schlamm- und blutverschmierte, ehemals weiße Waschbecken unter meinen Händen. Es sah aus, als hätte ich darin ein Schwein geschlachtet, verdünnte Blutstropfen waren sogar auf den weißen Bodenfliesen gelandet. Ich taumelte rückwärts und setzte mich auf den Wannenrand. Es war das Beste, wenn ich meine Klamotten wegwarf, das Bad einer Generalreinigung unterzog und mich dann in mein Bett legte.

Ich war müde, fror bis auf die Knochen, und doch hegte ich Zweifel, dass ich in dieser Nacht noch Schlaf finden würde. Denn immer, wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich diese unheimliche Clownsfratze vor mir, deren infernalisches Grinsen so beängstigend war wie der gestellt dumme Ausdruck in ihren weiß umschminkten Augen.

Mit zitternden Händen griff ich in den Medizinschrank und stellte sicher, dass Karens Schlaftabletten noch vorrätig waren, verrichtete die notwendige Arbeit, um meine Spuren zu beseitigen, warf dann zwei Tabletten ein und begab mich in mein Bett.

Ich erwachte spät am nächsten Vormittag und fühlte mich wie erschlagen. Ich hörte Jamie neben mir schreien wie am Spieß und fühlte, wie sich seine Hände wie Schraubstöcke um meinen schmerzenden Oberarm schlossen, daran rüttelten, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Und obwohl ich realisierte, dass er völlig verschreckt, vielleicht sogar in Panik war, fiel es mir schwer, darauf zu reagieren. Es kam mir so vor, als würde er aus weiter Ferne auf mich einreden, so als läge ein Meer aus dichtem Nebel zwischen uns. Die Schlafmittel griffen anscheinend noch und gepaart mit meiner körperlichen Erschöpfung und den Verletzungen, die ich davongetragen hatte, war ich in einen halb deliriösen Zustand verfallen. Es kam mir vor, als wäre ich high und könnte meine Umwelt nur noch in einem traumartigen Zustand wahrnehmen. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er in jedem Moment explodieren, meine rechte Gesichtshälfte prickelte unangenehm in andauernder Taubheit, mit jedem Herzschlag fuhr ein Schmerz durch meine Glieder.

„Mooom! Mom!", schrie Jamie aus Leibeskräften, selbst als ich die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah. Er hatte Angst, nur wollte mir anfangs nicht klar werden, warum das so war.

„Hey Babe...", murmelte ich mit rauer, belegter Stimme. Mein Hals tat daraufhin weh, als hätte ich die letzte Nacht grölend bei einem Rockkonzert verbracht oder als wäre meine Kehle von einem Reibeisen bearbeitet worden. Er hörte nicht auf an mir zu rütteln, bis ich meinen Arm träge hob und ihm somit vermittelte, dass er das bleiben lassen sollte.

„Mom!", er schluchzte und weinte, aber ich konnte noch immer nicht aus dem Nebel ausbrechen, der mein Bewusstsein umgab und es mir erschwerte, die simpelsten Gedanken zu hegen. Kein Gedanke blieb lang genug in meinem Kopf, sondern verblasste augenblicklich wieder, kein einziger von ihnen war klar genug, dass ich mich an ihn hätte erinnern können, alles verschwamm. Ich zwang mich dazu, die Augen offen zu halten, obwohl es verlockend war, die Lider zu schließen und einfach weiterzuschlafen.

„Ja, ich bin...ich bin ja hier. Was ist denn los, Babe?", ich setzte mich auf, ein Kraftakt, der einem Marathon gleichkam. Es war, als wäre ich über Nacht um hundert Jahre gealtert.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht? Was ist passiert?"

Ich seufzte und zog eine Grimasse. Ich konnte ihm ja kaum verklickern, dass ich dem Jahrmarkt einen Besuch abstatten musste, bevor er seine Pforten in diesem Jahr schloss – und vielleicht sogar für immer, da ich bezweifelte, dass jemand das Erbe von Schaustellern antreten wollte, die brutal ermordet und wie Puppen aufgestellt worden waren. „Jamie, ich bin müde, ok? Ich...war lange unterwegs gestern..."

Ich drehte benommen den Kopf, ein Schwindelgefühl übermannte mich, das mich glauben ließ, ich säße wieder auf dem unheilvollen Karussell. Erst als ich wieder die Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass er mein verdrecktes T-Shirt in der Hand hielt, das mit meinem eigenen Blut getränkt war. Ich wurde nicht wacher, aber mich erfüllte zumindest der lahme Reflex, ihm das Kleidungsstück aus der Hand zu reißen. „Mom...ist das...ist das Blut?" Seine Stimme hörte sich noch zittriger an als er selbst war, sein schlanker Körper bebte, als würde er frieren.

Meine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an, wie ein Fremdkörper in meiner ausgedörrten Mundhöhle. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ich mir gestern mit Desinfektionsmittel den Mund ausgespült. Vielleicht gar nicht so abwegig, bedachte ich, was ich mit meinen Händen veranstaltet hatte. Deren Haut war immer noch leicht geschwollen und entzündet gerötet. Ich drohte in einen Dämmerzustand zurück zu verfallen, ich konnte mich absolut nicht auf das konzentrieren, was mir mein Sohn gerade mitteilte. Auf ein weiteres Rütteln seinerseits reagierte ich knurrend, beinahe aggressiv, was seine Angst nur schüren konnte. Seltsamerweise tat er mir in diesem Moment nicht leid. Der Drang, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und zu schlafen, war viel größer, als mich meines Sohnes anzunehmen, der völlig aufgelöst an meinem Bett stand.

„Ich bin müde", sagte ich mit schläfriger Stimme, so als erklärte das schon alles.

„Mom...die melden, dass unsere Nachbarschule brennt!" Ich drohte, wegzunicken, so als könnte mir Jamie nichts Langweiligeres erzählen. Dann aber sickerten die Worte langsam in mein Bewusstsein, hämmerten brutal darauf ein, um meinen Körper und meine Psyche aus diesem Dämmerzustand zu befreien.

„Was...was hast du gesagt?" Ich blinzelte angestrengt, kniff die Augen fest genug zusammen, dass kleine Sterne hinter den geschlossenen Lidern aufblitzten.

„Die 21st Gotham Middle School brennt!! Die bringen das aus allen Nachrichtenkanälen. Die sagen, es wäre Brandstiftung und der Brandstifter hätte alle Notausgänge verrammelt...die Leute sind eingesperrt!! Mom, die springen aus den Fenstern!" Er begann wieder an mir zu zerren, und obwohl er nicht wissen konnte, dass es mir wehtat, reagierte ich gereizt, schlug seine Hand grob weg, was ihn noch mehr verwirrte.

„Die...Schule?", entwich es mir, während ich mich unter Schmerzen weit genug aufrappelte, um die Beine über die Bettkante zu schwingen. Mein Knie war auf dreifache Größe angeschwollen und blau-violett verfärbt, es schmerzte, auch ohne dass ich die Stelle berührte, sodass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich problemlos aufstehen oder gar laufen können würde. Wie ich mich gestern noch über die Hochbahn nach Hause geschleppt hatte, war mir ein Rätsel.

„Mommy, was ist los? Du bist..._komisch_." Ich seufzte, mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte ich die vergangene Nacht durchgezecht, Jamies hohe Stimme hörte sich für mich an, als wäre ein Lautsprecher direkt neben meinen Ohren aufgestellt worden. „Bitte, Jamie...sei still...nur für einen Moment, ja?" Er starrte mich an, als hätte ich ihm eben abverlangt, den Mount Everest zu besteigen, schien meine Lethargie überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen zu können. Wie auch? Gestern war ich spät nachts verschwunden, ohne ihm zu sagen, wohin, und dann hatte er auch noch meine verdreckten Sachen gefunden. Die Meldung, von der er sprach, tat ihr Übriges dazu, um ihn in Aufruhr geraten zu lassen.

Als hätte ich den schlimmsten Kater meines Lebens, atmete ich tief durch und kämpfte mich auf meine Füße, stützte mich mit der Hand an meinem Kleiderschrank ab. Ich hatte mich gestern Nacht nicht darum geschert, mir einen Pyjama anzuziehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an Jamie zu richten, schlurfte ich ins Badezimmer, wusch mir das Gesicht so lange mit kaltem Wasser, bis ich spürte, wie die Müdigkeit nach und nach von mir abfiel. Es kostete mich fast eine halbe Stunde, um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden, ehe ich in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, in dem Jamie am Boden zerstört auf meine Rückkehr wartete.

„Entschuldige, Babe", sagte ich mechanisch. Meine Lethargie mochte zu großen Teilen von mir abgefallen sein, aber die Kopfschmerzen waren geblieben. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ich nochmals und setzte mich in den Sessel, fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu mir. Er deutete stumm auf den Fernseher, sein Gesicht war von seinen Tränen völlig gerötet. Die neuesten Nachrichten meldeten, dass Batman eingegriffen hätte und unzählige Kinder aus den oberen Stockwerken befreit hätte. Die Polizei hatte daraufhin nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als zum Ort des Geschehens zu fahren, um den von den Medien als dunkler Ritter bezeichneten Gesuchten zu stellen, der daraufhin natürlich verschwunden war. So sah also der Dank dafür aus, wenn man Gutes tun wollte. Ich hatte es am eigenen Leib, wenn auch nicht auf so extreme Weise, erfahren.

Ich verfolgte die Berichterstattung eine halbe Stunde lang, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dann stellte ich den Fernseher aus und schloss kurzzeitig die Augen.

„Mom, warum hast du das ausgemacht?!", Jamie hörte sich fast hysterisch an, obwohl er die ganze Zeit über mit mir geschwiegen hatte. Ich musste mich darauf besinnen, dass mein Sohn nicht wissen konnte, wie es mir ging, dass er mich nicht verstand. Obwohl der Drang, ihn anzuschreien in jenem Moment unglaublich stark war, beherrschte ich mich und sagte leise, fast teilnahmslos: „Ich möchte diesen Menschen nicht beim Sterben zusehen."

Jamie sprang auf, schnellte von mir weg und gestikulierte ungehalten mit den Händen herum, als er schrie: „Mom, die Middle School ist nicht einmal eine Straße von meiner Schule entfernt!" Als ob ich das nicht gewusst hätte.

Ich schaute ihn ruhig an, mein Blick durchdrang ihn, es brachte ihn sichtlich durcheinander, dass ich darauf nichts erwiderte. „Warum ist dir das so egal?", schrie er, die Röte in seinem Gesicht intensivierte sich, wurde kräftiger und dunkler. „Es ist mir nicht egal!", hielt ich dagegen und hob ebenfalls meine Stimme, warnte ihn so, es mit seinem Geschrei nicht zu übertreiben.

„Es hätte auch meine Schule sein können! Ich hätte da jetzt drin sein können!"

Ich erhob mich mühsam von dem Sessel, auf dem der bunte Quilt meiner Großmutter ausgebreitet lag. Fünf Generationen hatten sich auf dieser Decke verewigt, nur meine Mutter hatte keinen Beitrag dazu geleistet, die Decke nicht um einen Flicken erweitert. Oftmals war sie zu betrunken dazu gewesen.

„Bist du aber nicht. Du bist hier Jamie, deinen Klassenkameraden und Freunden geht es gut. Beruhige dich!" Sein Mund öffnete und sich, entblößte die kleine Lücke zwischen seinen Schneidezähnen, die sich laut Aussage seines Zahnarztes in den nächsten Jahren schließen würde. Er sagte nichts, ihm schienen sichtlich die Worte zu fehlen. An einem anderen Tag, zu einer anderen Zeit hätte ich ihn verstanden, hätte mich seiner annehmen und ihm Trost spenden können, ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm Mut zugesprochen, aber hier und jetzt fühlte ich mich nicht in der Lage dazu. Ich hatte mich in der letzten Nacht verkauft, hatte mich in die diabolischen Dienste dieses Verrückten gestellt, nur um ihn zu beschützen. Ich war nicht fähig, ihm im Moment mehr einzugestehen, als das, was ich gestern ohne sein Wissen für ihn getan hatte. Ich wusste, wer hinter dem entsetzlichen Anschlag steckte, wer Jamies Schule nur knapp verfehlt hatte. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es die Öffentlichkeit wusste. Wie sollte ich meinem Kind beibringen, dass ich mich bereit erklärt hatte, für diesen Teufel zu arbeiten, nur damit es in Sicherheit war? Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen, er durfte es nie erfahren, auch wenn er mich für meine Geheimniskrämerei hassen lernen mochte. Er würde mich noch mehr hassen, wenn er wusste, worauf ich mich eingelassen hatte. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal selbst, was mir blühte, aber ich hatte, so makaber es auch klang, eine Idee, wie ich die erste Aufgabe, die er mir gestellt hatte, erfüllen konnte.

„Mom, was ist passiert? Was ist los? Wo willst du hin?" Jamie lief hinter mir her, folgte mir durch den Flur und sah mir dabei zu, wie ich mir meine Jeansjacke mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht überstreifte. „Ich muss ins Krankenhaus."

„Aber du hast doch Urlaub, du..." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm einen Blick, der ihn umgehend verstummen ließ, fischte meine langen Haare aus dem Kragen und ließ sie über meine Schultern fallen. „Ich habe etwas zu erledigen", begnügte ich mich mit einer brüsken Erklärung. „Mom, darf ich mitkommen?"

„Nein." Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, konnte meinem eigenen Sohn nicht einmal in die Augen sehen, als ich seine Bitte so kühl abschlug.

„Bitte lass mich nicht schon wieder allein. Ich hab Angst!" Ich hielt inne, hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und befeuchtete nervös meine Lippen. „Jamie! Es geht nicht anders!", sagte ich langsam, aber nachdrücklich. Auf sein ausgerufenes „Warum?" reagierte ich nicht, steckte mir stattdessen den Wohnungsschlüssel in die Hosentasche und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

„Ich hasse dich! Ich will zu Grandma!", schrie er mir noch nach, doch ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich blieb einen Augenblick auf dem Absatz stehen und atmete durch, war versucht, zurückzugehen und das mit Jamie zu klären, aber ich wusste, dass wir an einem Punkt angelangt waren, an dem bloße Worte nicht mehr genügten, an dem bloßes Vertrauen genügen musste. Ich wusste nicht, ob Jamie dazu bereit sein würde, oder ob es ihn überforderte. Ich musste es darauf ankommen lassen, hatte keine andere Wahl. Hätte ich ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, hätte ihn das in noch größere Gefahr gebracht.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass ich alles nur zu seinem Besten tat und er das irgendwann einsehen würde, eilte ich das Treppenhaus hinunter und trat hinaus in den zweiten Tag des Septembers, der sich dazu berufen fühlte, eine herbstliche Note nach Gotham zu bringen. Nichts war mehr übrig von der schwelenden Hitze des letzten Monats, der andauernde Regen von gestern hatte die Luft spürbar abgekühlt, sodass sie kaum die Grenze zu 20°C überschritt. Der Himmel entblößte nur einige Fetzen eines blauen Himmels, der größtenteils hinter einem dichten Wolkenfeld verborgen lag. Ich klappte den Kragen der Jacke hoch und setzte mich in Bewegung, kam aber nicht weit, als eine bekannte Stimme rief: „Elena, hey!"

Ich überlegte erst, ob ich nicht einfach weitergehen und so tun sollte, als hätte ich ihn nicht gehört, doch dann hörte ich seinen emsigen Laufschritt hinter mir und war gezwungen, stehen zu bleiben und mich umzudrehen. Bruce trug einen knielangen schwarzen Mantel, der ein wenig an einen Trenchcoat erinnerte. Noch im Lauf nahm er seinen ständigen Begleiter, eine Sonnenbrille, deren Wert sich auf über tausend Dollar belief, von der Nase und winkte mir zu.

„Was wird das, beschatten Sie mich?", begrüßte ich ihn auf weniger freundliche Weise, die ihn stutzen ließ. Seine Mimik drückte ehrliche Verwunderung aus. Die warmen, tiefbraunen Augen huschten kurz zu dem Haus, das ich gerade verlassen hatte, wanderten nach oben, worauf seine Hand folgte und in etwa auf die Etage deutete, in der ich wohnte.

„Nein, ich...wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es Ihnen geht und ob...alles mit Jamie in Ordnung ist. Ich hab von dem Schulbrand in den Nachrichten gehört und konnte mich entsinnen, dass Jamie eine der Nachbarschulen besucht."

Bildete ich es mir nur ein, oder umgab ihn der Geruch von Ruß und Schwefel? Oder war es nur mein schuldzerfressenes Unterbewusstsein, das auf seine Erwähnung des Brandes reagierte und mir entsprechende Gerüche in die Nase setzte?

„Er...ist oben. Ich hab ihn heute nicht zur Schule geschickt. Die Ereignisse vom Samstag...", ich brach ab, begnügte mich mit einem seichten Kopfschütteln. Bruce nickte: „Ich verstehe. Halte ich Sie gerade auf?" Die Frage hätte eher lauten sollen, wann er mich _nicht_ aufhielt. „Ich...ähm...bin in Eile. Muss mit Woods wegen meiner Beurlaubung reden." Mein Gegenüber, ein Mann von Status und mit selbstsicherem Auftreten, das manchmal etwas _zu_ selbstsicher wirkte, schien dennoch nicht gewillt zu sein, mich ziehen zu lassen. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sehen nicht gut aus."

Ich war zu erschöpft, um darauf mit einer schlagfertigen Antwort zu kontern. Zudem bereitete mir mein Knie größere Probleme, als ich vermutet hätte. Es war fast anstrengender, auf der Stelle zu stehen, anstatt zu gehen. „Hab wenig geschlafen...das schlaucht alles ziemlich in letzter Zeit", redete ich mich heraus und hoffte, dass er die Blessuren, die ich von gestern davongetragen hatte, für Verletzungen hielt, die ich mir Samstag zugezogen hatte.

„Sie scheinen das Pech förmlich anzuziehen." Es war nur eine beiläufige Bemerkung von ihm, die er mit seinem freundlichen Lächeln versah, aber mir kam es so vor, als deutete er mit seinen Worten etwas anderes an, einen leisen Verdacht. Vielleicht sah ich auch nur Gespenster. In letzter Zeit neigte ich vermehrt dazu, das zu tun. „Ja. Es ist gefährlich, sich in meiner Nähe aufzuhalten", erwiderte ich und versuchte mich an einem schiefen Lächeln. Meine Bemerkung jedoch hatte ich ernster gemeint, als es vielleicht den Anschein hatte und mich beschlich die Ahnung, dass Bruce das wusste. Woher und warum konnte ich mir nicht erklären, aber je öfter ich ihm _zufällig_ begegnete, desto mehr verstärkte sich der Eindruck, dass mehr an diesem Playboy Bruce Wayne war, als man auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte. Trugen wir nicht alle Geheimnisse mit uns herum, Dinge, die niemand sonst kannte? Selbst wenn sich diese Geheimnisse nur auf kleine Marotten, sexuelle Vorlieben oder persönliche Erlebnisse beschränkten, es gab fast für jeden etwas, das er vor anderen verschwieg, für sich behielt. Ich hatte von solchen Geheimnissen in letzter Zeit mehr angesammelt, als ich mit mir herumtragen konnte, Bruce Wayne hingegen schien darin schon etwas mehr Übung zu haben. Mehr Übung als im Polo.

„Ich...muss dann wirklich los", fand ich als Erste wieder zu Worten zurück, als wir uns einige Zeit lang schweigend gegenüber gestanden hatten, so als wären meine Worte so gewichtig gewesen, dass es einiger Momente bedurfte, um deren Schwere zu verdauen.

„Oh...ja, natürlich", erwiderte Bruce und erwachte aus seiner vorübergehenden Starre.

Ich bemerkte, dass seine linke Hand von einer aggressiven Röte überzogen war und deutete mit einem Nicken in jene Richtung an, dass ich diese Verletzung gesehen hatte. „Sieht übel aus", merkte ich an, worauf er meinem Blick folgte, die Hand hob.

„Och das...", er ließ die Hand in seiner Manteltasche untertauchen, „...hab mich am Herd verbrannt. Es hat schon einen Grund, warum Alfred für mich kocht", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen, das glaubwürdig genug war, dass ein ungeübtes Auge seine Worte für bare Münze genommen hatte. Ich aber, die schon mehrere schwerwiegende Brandverletzungen gesehen hatte, wusste, dass er mich anlog. Es sah vielmehr danach aus, als hätte er seine Hand in eine Friteuse gesteckt, anstatt sich nur kurz verbrannt zu haben.

„Das sollten Sie kühlen. Packen Sie etwas Brandsalbe drauf und lassen Sie sich die Hand einbandagieren. Am besten lassen Sie einen Arzt drüberschauen." Ich nickte ihm zum Abschied zu, hatte mich schon umgewandt, da hörte ich ihn „Freitagabend" sagen und drehte mich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm um. „Wie bitte?"

Er trat von einem Bein auf das andere und verstaute nun auch die andere Hand in der Tasche seines Mantels, sah mich etwas verunsichert an und wiederholte dann: „Freitagabend. Ich...feiere meinen Geburtstag und...möchte Sie gern zur Party einladen." Ich schaute ihn an, als hätte er eben Chinesisch mit mir gesprochen.

„Sie laden mich zu Ihrem Geburtstag ein?" Ich hatte geglaubt, mich könnte nach letzter Nacht nichts mehr so schnell überraschen, aber Bruce war es einmal mehr gelungen, mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er nickte nur, das warme Lächeln verließ seine Züge nicht. „Bruce...", begann ich. Es hörte sich immer noch seltsam an, ihn so persönlich anzusprechen, so ganz würde ich damit wohl nie warm werden, „...ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist...ich kenne Sie doch eigentlich gar nicht." Es bereitete mir Unbehagen, mir auch nur vorzustellen, mehrere Stunden in seinem Penthouse zuzubringen, umgeben von lauter betuchten, feinen Pinkeln, die sich zu schade waren, ihr Essen selbst zu kochen. Abgesehen davon war mir meine Feierlaune endgültig vergangen.

Er lachte zu meinem Erstaunen leise auf und sagte: „Elena, die Hälfte der geladenen Gäste sehe ich höchstens ein-, zweimal im Jahr. Und die Menschen, die sie begleiten, sind mir genauso fremd. Sie kennen mich also besser als so manch anderer."

„Trotzdem, ich...weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist. Der Gedanke an eine Feier spricht mich nicht gerade an nach allem, was passier ist..." Ich wich seinem Blick aus, druckste vage herum. Deutlicher konnte ich ihm gar nicht vor Augen führen, dass ich verbissen nach einer Ausrede suchte. „Vielleicht ist eine Party gerade ein günstiger Anlass, um mal ein wenig abzuschalten. Gönnen Sie sich eine Auszeit, Elena. Sie wirken müde, abgespannt. Ich verstehe, dass Sie das alles sehr mitnimmt, aber Sie haben alles überlebt. Also vergessen Sie auch nicht, wie es ist, zu leben."

Ich seufzte. Er war hartnäckig, das musste ich ihm lassen.

„Ich überleg's mir, ok?" In Wahrheit gedachte ich nicht einmal, einen zweiten Gedanken an seine Einladung zu verschwenden, aber das musste ich ihm nicht unter die Nase reiben. Es genügte, dass ich Jamie heute schon unsanft vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. „Das will ich doch hoffen. Geben Sie mir einfach Bescheid. Dann würde ich Sie abholen. Sagen wir gegen sieben?" Es klang aus seinem Munde so, als rechnete er gar nicht damit, dass ich absagen würde. Da war jemand überhaupt nicht von sich eingenommen.

„Vielleicht...", murmelte ich schwammig und ließ mir nur widerwillig seine Visitenkarte in die Hand drücken. Das beigefarbene kartonierte Kärtchen war mit einer dünnen, klaren Folie laminiert worden, die das trübe Tageslicht auffing und in dünnen Schlieren über die Karte laufen ließ, wenn ich sie bewegte. „Ich würde mich freuen", versicherte er mir, zog die rechte Hand aus der Tasche und legte sie kurz auf meine Schulter ab, zog sie dann aber schnell wieder weg, fast so, als hätte er sich ein zweites Mal verbrannt.

Ich nickte, bevor ich mich umdrehte und endgültig meiner Wege zog. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Wayne etwas von mir wollte, etwas, das jenseits zwischenmenschlicher Geselligkeit lag. Ich bildete mir nicht ein, dass er romantisches Interesse an mir hegte, ich entsprach absolut nicht dem Typ Frau, in dessen Gesellschaft er sich sonst begab. Aber es wurde langsam verdächtig, wie er mir nachstellte und vorgab, nur zufällig in der Gegend gewesen zu sein, dass er mich mit Gefälligkeiten überhäufte und nun auch noch zu einer Party in seinem Penthouse einlud. Oder war ich einfach zu misstrauisch, zu zynisch, um hinzunehmen, er täte all dies aus Sympathie zu mir?

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus gab ich mein Bestes, meine Gedanken um Bruce Wayne klein zu halten. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und diese erforderte äußerste Aufmerksamkeit und Vorsicht. Ich konnte es mir nicht erlauben, erwischt zu werden. Denn dann hätte ich nicht nur das Metropolitan Hospital, sondern auch meinen Sohn das letzte Mal gesehen. Und wir hatten uns nicht gerade auf eine Art voneinander verabschiedet, die man gern im Gedächtnis behielt.

Ich betrat das Krankenhaus wenig später unter neugierigen Blicken. Ich wartete nur darauf, dass jemand hinter vorgehaltener Hand über mich tuschelte. Scheinbar war ich immer noch ein aktuelles Gesprächsthema, seit meiner unfreiwilligen Showeinlage vom letzten Mittwoch. Hatte ich mich zuvor davon ärgern und nerven lassen, begegnete ich den offenkundig skeptischen Blicken meiner Kollegen mit völliger Gleichgültigkeit, die nicht aufgesetzt und nicht gespielt war. In mir herrschte eine unerklärliche Ruhe, fast so, als wirkte das Sedativum in meinem Geiste noch nach. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der flatterigen Nervosität und irrationalen Panik, die mich so häufig befallen hatte, wenngleich mich die Kälte, mit der ich heute dachte und handelte, erschreckte. Vielleicht stand ein Teil von mir noch unter Schock und blockierte den emotionalen Part von mir. Aber das war vorläufig in Ordnung so. Für das, was ich im Schilde führte, brauchte ich starke Nerven und ein ruhiges Kalkül. Dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wissentlich eine Straftat begehen wollte, erfüllte mich nicht mit der erwarteten Nervosität. Zumindest noch nicht.

Die Schwester am Empfang, ein junges Ding mit rot gefärbten Haaren, deren brauner Ansatz bereits mehrere Zentimeter maß, starrte mich ungläubig an, als ich meine Arme auf den Tresen bettete und sie angrinste. „Dr. ...Dr. Clementine", brachte sie stotternd hervor, als wäre ich ein Geist. Anscheinend kursierten wilde Gerüchte über den Grund meines jüngsten Nervenzusammenbruchs und meiner Beurlaubung. Wenn etwas in diesem Krankenhaus einwandfrei funktionierte, dann war es der Buschfunk.

„Hi!", machte ich freundlich und mimte ein Lächeln, das sich unnatürlich auf meinen Lippen anfühlte, „Ist Dr. Woods zu sprechen?"

Ich hörte mich wie der reinste Sonnenschein an, guter Dinge, gut gelaunt...so wie ich seit Monaten nicht mehr zur Arbeit gekommen war. In den blaugrünen Augen der Schwester, die Jenny hieß, wenn ich mich recht entsann, stand die stumme Vermutung geschrieben, dass ich Pillen eingeworfen hatte, Antidepressiva, vielleicht sogar richtige Drogen. So falsch lag sie zwar nicht damit, aber meine aufgesetzte gute Stimmung gehörte zum Spiel. Klammheimlich hätte ich mich nicht hier einschleichen können, dafür war ich zu bekannt wie ein bunter Hund, wenn auch unabsichtlich. Ich hatte die Vordertüre nehmen müssen.

„Ich...kann ihn für Sie ausrufen lassen!", sagte sie perplex und griff zu dem kleinen Mikrofon, ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden. Ich nickte ihr zu und trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Theke herum, störte mich nicht einmal an dem stechenden Schmerz, der meinen linken Ringfinger durchzog. „Dr. Woods zum Empfang, Dr. Woods zum Empfang, bitte", sagte sie und hörte sich dabei wie die Kassiererin in einem Supermarkt an. _‚Dr. Woods zur Leergutannahme, Dr. Woods'_, schoss es durch meinen Kopf und ich musste mich bremsen, nicht aufzulachen und mein Gegenüber damit vollends zu verwirren. Ich war nicht ich selbst an diesem Tag. Wieder überkam mich ein Schwindelgefühl, der Kopfschmerz dauerte an. Ich war noch nicht wieder ganz da, ganz egal, wie viel Wasser ich mir ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte.

Ich wartete mehrere Minuten, bis ich Woods' Glatze schon von weitem über den Flur eilen sah, ehe sie abrupt mit dem Rest seines hageren Körpers stehen blieb und seine Stimme über den Gang hallte: „Clementine, Sie schaffen mich!"

Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, etwas, das mir noch schwerer fiel als Jenny gegenüber. Mit einigen großen Schritten war er an der Rezeption angekommen und äugte aus seinen unheimlichen grauen Augen zu mir hinab. Er hatte etwas von einem Raubvogel, vielleicht einem Aasfresser, der unsicher war, ob seine nächste Mahlzeit wirklich schon verendet war.

„Dr. Woods", nickte ich ihm zu und überließ es ihm, zu sprechen. Seufzend stemmte er die Arme in die Seiten, worauf sein weißer Kittel theatralisch um seine schmalen Hüften schwang. „Welchen Teil von _‚Sie sind beurlaubt'_ verstehen Sie nicht?"

„Eigentlich alles davon", entgegnete ich trocken und genoss den Anblick seines kurzzeitig perplexen Gesichts. Wenn er die Augen weitete und seinem glatt rasierten Unterkiefer die kleinste fallende Regung gestattete, hatte sein Gesicht etwas von einem Totenkopf. „Es geht mir gut, ich hab mich wieder gefangen. Krise überstanden. Ich möchte wieder arbeiten."

Woods reagierte nicht sofort auf meine Worte, sondern schaute mich durchdringend an, so als sähe er mich heute zum allerersten Mal. „Es geht hier nicht nach dem, was Sie sich wünschen, Clementine. Es ist noch nicht einmal eine Woche her, dass Sie wie eine Furie durch die Flure des Krankenhauses gerannt sind und herumgeschrieen haben. Ich muss Sie doch nicht daran erinnern, oder?" Ich hielt seinem einschüchternden Blick stand. Diskussionen mit Woods verlangten Kraft und Ausdauer, beides war bei mir rar gesät, aber ich musste es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch...", räumte ich ein, worauf Woods abwertend mit der Zunge schnalzte und den Kopf schüttelte, mit seinem Blick den Gang hinter mir taxierte, ehe er sagte: „Wie sieht denn ein großer bei Ihnen aus? Schießen Sie dann auf Leute?" Ich überging seinen geschmacklosen Kommentar und schluckte den Ärger herunter, der sich in mir ausbreiten wollte. Woods war jemand, der selbst einen völlig stoischen, apathischen, ja, vielleicht sogar katatonischen Menschen zur Weißglut treiben konnte.

„Es geht mir gut und ich brauche die Arbeit, um mich noch besser zu fühlen."

Woods schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Keine Chance, Clementine. Ich lasse Sie erst wieder in einen OP, wenn mir ein Psychologe bescheinigen kann, dass Sie stabil genug für den Job sind! Sehen Sie sich an! Sie sind ausgebrannt, eine lebendige Vogelscheuche." Derartige Komplimente war ich von dem Chefarzt der Notaufnahme bereits gewöhnt, aber diesmal glaubte ich neben seiner völligen Ignoranz so etwas wie Sorge in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. Ich war eines der besten Pferde im Stall, das konnte selbst er nicht leugnen. Mein langfristiger Ausfall wäre eine Schwächung für das Team und auch für die Qualität der medizinischen Versorgung im Metropolitan. Wir hatten viele fähige Ärzte, aber viele Eingriffe verlangten spezielle Kenntnisse. Kenntnisse, die nicht jeder vorweisen konnte, die ich aber besaß.

„Außerdem können Sie mit der Hand unmöglich operieren!", er deutete auf meinen gebrochenen Ringfinger, „Was haben Sie gemacht? Sich als Volleyballerin versucht?"

„Baseball", murmelte ich nur leise, worauf er mir mitsamt eines klassischen Stirnrunzelns entgegen blaffte: „Was?" Ich besann mich, schüttelte mich leicht und murmelte: „Nicht so wichtig. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht operieren kann...aber dann lassen Sie mich bitte anderweitig ran. Ich muss nicht im OP stehen...ich kann auch nur zusehen oder..."

Woods kniff die kleinen gemeinen Augen zusammen und sah mich an: „Oder?"

Ich schenkte ihm ein ruhiges Lächeln, wie um ihm so zu versichern, dass ich mich im Griff hatte. Es war faszinierend, wie gut man andere belügen konnte, wenn man es nur klug genug anstellte, sich selbst dabei übers Ohr zu hauen. „Oder Sie stecken mich irgendwohin, wo ich sowieso keinen Schaden anrichten kann." Woods' Blick blieb skeptisch.

„Zum Beispiel?"

Dass er unsere Unterredung nicht vehement abgewürgt und mir von vornherein jede Chance auf Arbeit verwehrte, war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Zum Beispiel in die Pathologie. Meine Kenntnisse könnte ich da auf jeden Fall verbessern, ich habe nur ein halbes Jahr im zweiten ärztlichen Praktikum dort verbracht und würde mich gern weiterbilden und gleichzeitig nützlich machen." Der glatzköpfige Chefarzt, dessen Gesichtsbehaarung sich nur auf Augenbrauen und Wimpern beschränkte, sah mich lange schweigend an, wie es nicht seine Art war. „Die Patienten sind bereits tot, Dr. Woods, ich kann niemanden zweimal umbringen."

„Danke, dass Sie mich daran erinnern, womit sich die Pathologie befasst, Clementine", erwiderte er mürrisch, „aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Zwei Räume der Pathologie werden renoviert, das heißt, wir haben sowieso einen räumlichen Engpass. Wir müssen also erst einmal die Ärzte beschäftigen können, die dort unten auch etwas verloren haben!" Er erachtete dieses Gespräch für beendet und wollte sich abwenden, als ich ihn wie mich selbst überraschte, indem ich seinen Arm ergriff. Dafür schenkte er mir ein finsteres Stirnrunzeln, das jeden Anfänger dazu gebracht hätte, sich einzunässen.

„Ich möchte helfen...ich übernehme auch Nachtschichten, schaue auch nur zu, mache sauber, wenn Sie mir nur das zugestehen wollen..." Er seufzte genervt, woraufhin ich das netteste „Bitte" hinzusetzte, das ich zu bieten hatte.

„Sie können den Pinsel schwingen und die Wände weiß malen, wenn Sie wollen...aber ich lasse Sie nicht ohne Aufsicht an einem Patienten herumfuhrwerken!" Damit setzte er sich endgültig in Bewegung. Ich rief ihm nach: „Meinen Sie das ernst?"

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich noch einmal zu mir umzudrehen, als er ausrief: „Gehen Sie mir weiter auf die Nerven und ich überlege es mir anders!"

Ich atmete erleichtert aus und konnte nichts gegen das triumphierende Lächeln ausrichten, das sich auf meinen Lippen abzeichnete. Ich hatte mir den Weg zur Pathologie frei geräumt. In den Räumen, die renoviert wurden, würden keine Obduktionen oder anderweitigen pathologischen Untersuchungen stattfinden, vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, um...ja, um was eigentlich? Der Joker hatte nicht durchblicken lassen, was er eigentlich zu tun gedachte und es erfüllte mich mit äußerster Unruhe, nicht eingeweiht zu sein. Wenn ich schon meinen Arsch für ihn riskierte, wollte ich wenigstens wissen, welchem höheren Ziel ich mich unterordnete, wofür ich eigentlich arbeitete.

Ich rieb mir die Schläfen, als mich eine weitere Schwindelattacke übermannte. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich belog meinen Sohn, meine Kollegen, missbrauchte ihr Vertrauen, um für den Mann zu arbeiten, den ich vor kurzem nur über die Medien gekannt und als geisteskranken Idioten abgestempelt hatte. Für den Mann, der mich beinahe umgebracht hatte und das nicht im Geringsten bereute. Worauf hatte ich mich eingelassen?

„Elena! Was machst du denn hier?", riss mich eine vertraute Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blinzelte und sah Karen vor mir stehen, die ihr blondes langes Haar der Schere geopfert hatte und einen modischen, kinnlangen Schnitt trug. Ein asymmetrischer Pony war mit einer Haarklemme während der Arbeit in Höhe ihrer rechten Schläfe befestigt. Der Haarschnitt ließ sie noch jünger aussehen als sonst. „Oh, Karen, hi", brachte ich zögerlich und unbeholfen hervor, „ich hab Woods gefragt, ob ich wieder arbeiten kann."

Sie quittierte meine Worte mit einer erhobenen Braue: „Und, hat er dich zusammengestaucht?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, war in Gedanken weit weg, dachte daran, wie ich weiterhin vorgehen sollte, entsann mich nur mühsam, dass Karen noch immer vor mir stand und eine Antwort erwartete: „Nein, ich...kann in der Pathologie helfen...vorerst...ist ein Anfang."

Karen wirkte überrascht: „Wow, wie hast du das angestellt? Oder meinst du, er hat einen guten Tag? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wegen einer Gehaltserhöhung ansprechen, was meinst du?" Sie schenkte mir ihr stets erfrischendes Lächeln, das immer ansteckend war. Heute tat ich mich schwer, es überhaupt zu erwidern.

„Ich würde seine Mildtätigkeit nicht ausreizen", empfahl ich ihr und lenkte ab: „Du siehst gut aus. Der Schnitt steht dir." Karen blinzelte verdutzt, dann realisierte sie, dass ich auf ihre Frisur ansprach, und strich sich gleich darüber: „Ach ja, hab ich mir am Freitag zugelegt. Hab mich schneller dran gewöhnt als gedacht und es lässt sich wirklich besser damit arbeiten. Ich kann Woods verstehen, warum er seinen Radikalschnitt schon seit Jahren trägt."

Das dünne Lächeln auf meinen Lippen tat weh, strengte unglaublich an.

„Geht es dir denn schon besser?", fragte sie und musterte mich zweifelnd, „Du siehst verdammt mitgenommen aus. Was ist passiert? Bist du überfallen worden?" Sie spielte auf das Pflaster an, das seit gestern Nacht meine Stirn zierte. Zum Glück trug ich lange Kleidung, sodass sie weder mein Knie, noch meine lädierten Arme zu Gesicht bekam. „Nein, ich...", meine Hand wanderte tastend zu dem Pflaster. Eine weitere Narbe würde mein Gesicht zieren und unliebsame Erinnerungen auf ewig in meine Haut einbrennen. „...ich bin nur ungeschickt, das weißt du doch. Hab mir den Kopf am offenen Küchenschrank gestoßen."

Karen nickte zögerlich, schien mir die Sache nicht ganz abzukaufen. Dafür kannte sie mich zu gut. Dennoch äußerte sie ihre Zweifel nicht, sondern fragte: „Wann bist du wieder hier?"

„Morgen. Ich hab aber Nachtschicht." Karen nickte, ihr Pieper meldete sich lautstark, ehe sie dem etwas hinzusetzen konnte. „Ah, verdammt, ich muss...", entschuldigend hob sie die Hände. „Kein Problem."

„Wir sehen uns, ja?" Ich nickte und ließ sie ziehen, wollte mich selbst zum Gehen umwenden, als ich Michelle einige Meter von mir entfernt in der Tür eines Behandlungsraums stehen sah. Sie fing meinen Blick auf und wandte ihn schnell wieder ab, drückte ein Krankenblatt gegen ihren Körper und lief dann eilig davon. Ich schaute ihr nach und überlegte, ob ich ihr folgen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber schnell wieder. Sie wollte nicht mit mir sprechen und damit musste ich leben. Es war ohnehin besser für sie, wenn sie mich mied, auch wenn es mir einen Stich ins Herz versetzte, unsere Freundschaft auf so traurige Art und Weise den Bach runtergehen zu sehen.

Ich durchquerte die Notaufnahme, hatte fast schon die Schiebetür erreicht, als mich abermals jemand zurückhielt. Erst hatten mich alle fortgewünscht und jetzt kam es mir so vor, als wollten sie mich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Ich drehte mich um, als mein Name gerufen wurde, hörte das Quietschen von Gummisohlen auf dem weichen Linoleum und sah, wie Thomas in voller OP-Montur und Haube auf dem Kopf auf mich zugesprintet kam. „Elena, schön dich zu sehen!"

Ich schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln, hatte nicht Lust, wegen Smalltalk länger hier zu bleiben als unbedingt nötig. Ich fühlte mich schlapp und geschafft, wollte schlafen und mich auskurieren. „Hi Thomas", hielt ich meine Antwort dementsprechend knapp.

„Gut, dass ich dich hier abpasse, sonst hätte ich warten müssen, bis du dein Handy wieder angeschaltet hättest!" Er beugte sich kurz vornüber und stützte die Arme auf seine kräftigen, durchtrainierten Oberschenkel, während er Luft holte. „Michael...", begann er und sah mich von unten her an. „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte ich beunruhigt. Es gab nicht mehr viel, was ich im Moment noch an Problemen hätte gebrauchen können, am wenigsten jedoch die Meldung, dass mein Exmann den Folgen des Unfalls erlegen war.

„Er ist wieder aufgewacht. Heute Morgen!"

-----

Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel lag in der Luft, den man automatisch mit absoluter Sterilität und Krankenhäusern in Verbindung brachte. Das Zimmer auf der Intensivstation war alles andere als gemütlich. Sperrige Maschinen und Kontrollgeräte säumten das Bett, das im Zentrum stand, das monotone Piepsen des EKGs klang bis auf den Flur hinaus. Ein Geräusch, für das ich eine gewisse Taubheit entwickelt hatte, sodass es mich nicht mehr wirklich störte.

Ich stand an der offenen Tür und sah hinein, sah Michael mit einem Kopfverband im Bett liegen und die Decke anstarren. Er hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt und einen Moment überlegte ich, ob ich daran etwas ändern oder doch besser wieder gehen sollte. Jamie zuliebe blieb ich und klopfte zweimal kurz gegen den Türrahmen, der mit hölzernem Widerhall auf meine Berührung reagierte. Michael drehte den Kopf und sah mich überrascht an. „Elena!", brachte er hervor, sein Versuch, sich ohne die Hilfe des verstellbaren Kopfteils aufzusetzen, scheiterte, ließ ihn kraftlos und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück in die Kissen sinken. Ein gebrochenes Brustbein war eine komplizierte und gefährliche Angelegenheit. Er tat gut daran, das Wort _‚Bettruhe'_ ernst zu nehmen.

„Hi", machte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Reservierter hätte ich ihn nicht begrüßen können. Ich hegte gemischte Gefühle für ihn. Einerseits war ich erleichtert, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war – nur weil man geschieden war, wünschte man dem anderen nicht den Tod an den Hals – , andererseits hatte ich nicht vergessen, dass er Jamie entführt und aus purer Fahrlässigkeit in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte. Ihn nicht auf den Kindersitz gesetzt zu haben, war fast so, als hätte er ihn gar nicht erst angeschnallt. Michael unternahm wieder einen Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, mit selbem Misserfolg.

„Lass nur, ich wollte nur kurz nach dir sehen...es ist besser, wenn du flach liegen bleibst!", riet ich ihm und bewegte mich mit langen, bedachten Schritten auf ihn zu. Es gefiel mir besser, wenn er so vor mir liegen blieb. Das gab ihm das Gefühl von Unterlegenheit, das er so verabscheute, mir aber im Moment Genugtuung bereitete.

„Jamie...wie geht es Jamie?" Er schluckte schwer, sein attraktives Gesicht, dessen schmale Nase unser Sohn geerbt hatte, sah nicht mehr so schlimm aus wie noch vor einer Woche.

„Er ist zu Hause und erholt sich von dem Unfall. Es geht ihm gut. Auch wenn wir von Glück reden können, dass ihm das Fehlen des Kindersitzes nicht das Genick gebrochen hat." Meine Verbitterung überschattete meine Erleichterung, selbst jetzt konnte ich die Anschuldigungen nicht außen vorlassen. Vorwürfe anzubringen war schon seit jeher meine Spezialität gewesen, mit denen umzugehen, die mir gemacht wurden, hatte ich allerdings meine Probleme. „Elena, bitte, hör mir..."

„Nein, du hörst mir zu!" Ich musste mir auf die Zunge beißen, um ihn nicht als Arschloch zu betiteln. Mein Temperament ging in letzter Zeit zu oft mit mir durch. „Du schnappst dir Jamie und verlässt die Stadt, ohne mir vorher wenigstens Bescheid zu geben? Weißt du, was ich für eine verdammte Angst um ihn hatte? Ich hab gedacht, ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen!" Es mochte theatralisch und irrational klingen, aber genauso hatte ich mich gefühlt, als mir Michaels Mutter am Telefon eröffnet hatte, dass Jamie mit seinem Vater die Stadt verlassen würde.

„Ach komm, Elena! Wofür hältst du mich? Für einen Kindesentführer? Für einen rücksichtslosen Freak wie diesen...diesen Joker?" Auch Michael hörte sich aufgebracht an, doch im Gegensatz zu mir bereitete es ihm sichtlich Schmerzen. Schmerzen, die ich ihm wünschte. Und nein, er war nicht wie der Joker. Der Joker hatte bei all seiner Abscheulichkeit wenigstens noch den Anstand, jenen, denen er schadete, in die Augen zu sehen. Er machte sich nicht feige auf und davon. In seiner Gleichgültigkeit einfach allem gegenüber war er furchtlos, selbst dem eigenen Tod gegenüber.

Ich hielt den Atem an. Hatte ich dieses Monster soeben wirklich gedanklich ein Kompliment ausgesprochen? Ich brauchte definitiv Schlaf, meine Gedanken arteten in eine Richtung aus, die mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Michael interpretierte mein Schweigen als stumme Bejahung und hob beide Hände, ließ sie schwach fallen, seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hatte Angst und habe Gotham nicht mehr für sicher befunden, deshalb bin ich mit ihm losgefahren. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, okay..."

„_Einen_? Du hast _einen_ Fehler gemacht?", platzte es aus mir heraus. Die alte Wut quoll in mir hoch, die es in den vergangenen Monaten unmöglich gemacht hatte, auch nur ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit Michael zu führen. Früher oder später war jede noch so kurze Unterredung zu einem Streit ausgeartet, jedes Wort war auf die Goldwaage gelegt worden, jede Chance auf einen Tiefschlag vehement genutzt worden. Beidseitig. Michael verdrehte genervt die Augen, wofür ich ihn in diesem Augenblick wirklich zurück ins Koma hätte schicken wollen.

„_Warst du schon mal so wütend auf einen Menschen, so...blind vor Zorn...dass du ihm wehtun wolltest? Dass du...ihm den Tod gewünscht hast?"_

Schlagartig zerstob meine Wut und machte Platz für die kalte Hand, die sich in letzter Zeit öfter als mir lieb war an meine Gurgel verflüchtigt hatte. Ich merkte erst, dass ich mir heftig auf die Zunge gebissen hatte, als sich der bittere Geschmack meines eigenen Blutes in meinem Mund ausbreitete. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, es auszuspucken, der bloße Gedanke, es herunterzuschlucken, ließ meinen Magen schmerzhaft krampfen. Dennoch tat ich es und erschauderte dabei.

Michael hob den Kopf, als meine Wut schlagartig abflaute und die von ihm erwartete Standpauke ausblieb. Ich senkte den Blick, versuchte, die Kälte loszuwerden, die von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte. Wie war es möglich, dass ein bloßer Gedanke genügte, um einen in Panik ausbrechen zu lassen? Vielleicht hatte Woods Recht mit seinem Vorschlag, ich solle einen Psychiater aufsuchen. Mir schwante, dass ich bald noch mehr Gründe dafür haben würde.

„Was ist?" Michaels Stimme ließ mich aufschrecken. Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und betrachtete mich mit gerunzelter Stirn, was seinem Gesicht altbekannte Arroganz verlieh.

„Was soll sein?", murrte ich und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du eben einen Geist gesehen." Er sagte es nicht mit spottendem Unterton, auch sein überhebliches Grinsen, das, wenn er es darauf anlegte, betörenden Sex-Appeal ausstrahlte, zierte nicht seine schmalen Lippen. Er wirkte beunruhigt oder hatte zu starke Schmerzen, um zu alter Form aufzulaufen. „Geht es dir gut? Woher hast du diesen Schnitt da an der Wange?", fragte er, seine Stimme hörte sich fast wie früher an. Wie in den Zeiten, in denen wir noch zusammengehalten hatten, anstatt uns gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der einiges durchmachen musste", sagte ich tonlos, konnte ihn aber immer noch nicht ansehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er einen schwachen Moment von mir ausnutzte, um seinen Charme spielen zu lassen. Ich fürchtete nicht, dass ich mir Hoffnungen auf einen Neuanfang machen würde, denn den würde es nicht mehr geben. Zu viel war geschehen, das meine romantischen, blinden Gefühle für ihn abgetötet hatte. Zuneigung war noch da, ja. Aber manchmal war Zuneigung eben nicht genug. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass er Vorteile aus meiner misslichen Lage ziehen konnte. Vorteile wie zum Beispiel Anzeichen dafür, dass ich dem Sorgerecht für mein Kind nicht gewachsen war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise, beinahe einfühlsam. Ich schaute in seine Augen, versuchte herauszulesen, ob hinter seiner gefühlsduseligen Masche berechnendes Kalkül lag. Mein Misstrauen und der permanente Zynismus waren zur üblen Gewohnheit geworden, zu einer Marotte, die ich nicht leichtfertig abstreifen konnte, obwohl ich es wollte. Beides war zu einer Art Schutzschild für mich geworden, ein Panzer, der mich vor Enttäuschungen verschonte, die zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen viel zu oft bedeuteten. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Michael ließ flüchtig seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern und hielt beide Hände hoch: „Ich hab Zeit."

„Ich aber nicht", wehrte ich ab. Über meine Gefühle und die Dinge, die mich bedrückten, zu sprechen, gehörte nicht gerade zu meinen Stärken. Und mein Exmann war definitiv nicht die richtige Person, die Seelsorge für mich spielen sollte. „Arbeitest du?"

Ich war meisterhaft darin, seinem Blick weiterhin geschickt auszuweichen. Ich hatte für gewöhnlich keine Probleme damit, Menschen in die Augen zu sehen, aber bei Michael war das anders. Er wusste viel über mich. Zu viel. Er kannte mich in- und auswendig und ich hatte Angst davor, dass er mich durchschaute. Dass er mich besser verstand als ich mich selbst.

„Ja, und deshalb muss ich jetzt gehen." Ich hatte ihn nur halb belogen, ich besserte mich langsam.

„Ok...es ist schön, dass du hergekommen bist", sagte er in versöhnlichem Tonfall. Ich begegnete wieder seinen Augen, hielt dem Blick stand. „Machen wir uns nichts vor", sagte ich leise, doch es war, als zerschnitten meine Worte das kurzzeitige Gefühl von Vertrautheit zwischen uns mit brutaler Schärfe. „Wenn du deine Sekretärin sehen willst, musst du nur der Schwester ihre Nummer geben, sie wird sie dann benachrichtigen...", ich wandte mich um, reagierte nicht auf das „Elena!", das er mir hinterher rief oder das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen, als der Schmerz seinen Tribut für eine zu hektische Bewegung forderte. Ich verließ sein Zimmer, verließ den Flur, folgte meiner Linie, einem roten Faden. Ich brauchte eine Richtung und ich brauchte Halt, klammerte mich daran, ohne zu wissen, dass ich längst im Begriff war, ihn zu verlieren.

Ich ließ mich von nichts und niemandem mehr zurückhalten, suchte meinen Weg aus dem Krankenhaus heraus und atmete tief durch, als ich auf dem Parkplatz der Ambulanz stand und der Spätsommer seinen verbrauchten, nur noch lauen, nicht länger heißen Atem auf Gotham hauchte. Hier stand ich also wieder, hier, wo mein Unglück seinen Lauf genommen hatte, und wieder war es der Drang nach einer Zigarette, der mich übermannte. Ich widerstand nur mühsam, unter anderem deshalb, weil ein Nachgeben bedeutet hätte, dass ich zurück in die Klinik und zu meinem Spind hätte gehen müssen. Ich wollte mich heute nicht mehr in das Krankenhaus begeben. Denn jeder Blick, der mir galt, vermittelte mir den Eindruck, dass sie alle ahnten, nein, wüssten, was ich wirklich in der Pathologie im Schilde führte. Dabei wusste ich es noch nicht einmal selbst.

Ich sammelte mich, überbrückte eine weitere Schwindelattacke mit mehrfachem Blinzeln, und zwang mich dazu, mich am Riemen zu reißen. Selbstmitleid würde mich nicht weiterbringen. Ich hatte mich knietief in die Scheiße geritten und musste mich an meinem eigenen Schopf wieder herausziehen. Zuvor galt es jedoch, mich bei meinem Sohn zu entschuldigen. Ich kaufte den neuesten X-Men Comic in einem Kiosk, auch wenn ich nicht nachvollziehen konnte, was Jamie an den Dingern fand, und begab mich mit der Hochbahn zurück nach Hause. Ich wusste, dass ich mir seine Liebe nicht kaufen konnte; das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Ich wusste nur, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte und eine einfache, dahin gemurmelte Entschuldigung nicht genügen würde. Ich war unfair gewesen, hatte klammheimlich die Base gestohlen, um es in Baseballsprache zu sagen. Und über so ein Vergehen sah man nicht so einfach hinweg.

Ich schloss die Wohnungstür auf und trat in den Flur, der zu dieser Tageszeit angenehm hell war. Helligkeit war eine gute Sache. „Jamie?", rief ich und legte meinen Schlüssel auf die Kommode, ließ den Comic folgen, damit ich mich aus der Jacke schälen konnte. Ich erhielt keine Antwort. Typisch. Er schmollte mit mir. An seiner Stelle hätte ich es wohl auch getan, auch wenn es mir damals, als ich in seinem Alter gewesen war, nichts gebracht hatte. Meine Mutter hatte sich immer mehr darum gesorgt, dass etwas zu trinken im Haus war, weniger um meine Launen.

Ich strich mir über die Stirn, hinter der der hartnäckige Kopfschmerz saß, griff mit der anderen Hand nach dem Heftchen und stapfte durch die Wohnung, machte vor seiner Zimmertür Halt und klopfte dagegen. Nichts tat sich. Ich seufzte resigniert. Ich war wirklich die Mutter des Jahrhunderts, schnauzte mein völlig verängstigtes Kind an, ließ es allein zurück und wunderte mich auch noch, wenn es nicht auf meine Rufe reagieren wollte. Ich klopfte erneut, entschlossen, nicht so schnell aufzugeben, lehnte mit dem Kopf dagegen und drückte mein Ohr gegen das glatt geschliffene Eichenholz. Ich konnte nichts hören, nicht einmal das rhythmische Poltern, das sein Baseball erzeugte, wenn er ihn wieder und wieder gegen die Wand warf, wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich langweilte oder nachdachte.

„Jamie?"

Ich klopfte wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder. Nach dem sechsten unbeantworteten Versuch drehte ich den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, schob vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Spalt, darauf gefasst, dass ich den vermissten Baseball jeden Augenblick gegen den Kopf geschleudert bekommen würde. Doch es geschah nichts. Weil da niemand im Zimmer war, der den Ball hätte werfen können. In seinem Zimmer herrschte gewohnte Unordnung, aber kein unbeherrschtes Chaos. Wenn er hier zornig gewütet hätte, hätte ich es erkannt.

„Jamie?", rief ich aus, als ich den Kopf wieder in den Flur gedreht hatte, bekam aber auch hier keine Antwort. Ich lief in die Küche, die mich genauso gelangweilt anglotzte wie das Zimmer meines Sohnes. Ich überprüfte Wohnzimmer, mein Schlafzimmer, das Bad, ließ überall die Türen offen stehen, doch nirgends war auch nur der Hauch einer Spur von Jamie zu sehen.

Mein Sohn war verschwunden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

-tbc-


	15. 14 Nachtschicht

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**14**

**Nachtschicht**

„_Wenn ich Narben verursachen kann, kann ich sie auch heilen?"_

_[Butterfly Effect]_

„Komm schon...komm schon...tu einmal etwas Nützliches in deinem Leben und geh an das beschissene Telefon!"

Der Hörer klemmte in meiner Halsbeuge, Schulter und Kinn hielten ihn in Position, während ich eine Beruhigungstablette mit einem Schwall Wasser herunterspülte. Hatte ich noch zuvor meinen tranceartigen, indifferenten Zustand als furchteinflößend empfunden, sehnte ich mich nach der Ruhe zurück, die meinen Verstand den halben Tag im Griff gehabt hatte. Panik war etwas Hässliches. Schmeckte man einmal ihren Geschmack auf der Zunge, machte er süchtig wie die bittere Note Nikotins. Jamie war spurlos verschwunden und das Letzte, was mir dabei helfen würde, ihn wieder aufzuspüren, war kopflose Hysterie. Der Hupton, der mir signalisierte, dass in Thelmas spießig-viktorianisch eingerichtetem englischen Häuschen das altmodische Modell eines Telefons schrill krakeelte, ertönte zum zehnten Mal, während sich der bittere Geschmack der Tablette langsam auf den Knospen meiner Zunge auflöste.

Ich war drauf und dran, aufzulegen, den Gedanken zu verwerfen, dass meine Schwiegermutter wirklich wissen mochte, wo mein Sohn abgeblieben war, als ihre sauber trainierte, hochnäsige Stimme am anderen Ende erklang: „Samuel?"

„Thelma, ich bin's", hielt ich die Begrüßung so kurz wie möglich. Ich hatte mit mir gehadert, ob ich diese Frau wirklich anrufen sollte, aber die Erinnerung an Jamies inbrünstigen Wunsch, zu seiner Grandma zu wollen, hatte sie zu meiner ersten Anlaufstation gemacht. Sie sagte nichts, sodass ich fast schon befürchtete, sie hätte aufgelegt, aber das verräterische Staccato einer unterbrochenen Verbindung blieb aus. „Ist Jamie bei dir?" Ich schloss die Augen, als ich diese Frage stellte. Einerseits, weil mein Kopf so stark pochte, als wolle er jeden Moment platzen, andererseits, weil ich wusste, dass Thelma meine Unwissenheit über den Verbleib meines Sohnes dazu nutzen würde, um mich als Rabenmutter zu denunzieren.

„Wieso sollte er? Wenn es nach dir ginge, wüsste ich nicht einmal mehr, dass mein Enkel wieder in der Stadt und mein Sohn im Krankenhaus liegt!"

Jegliche geheuchelte Höflichkeit und Fassung war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. Mich empfing eisige Kälte, die sie nicht einmal einem wildfremden Menschen entgegen brachte. Mein Stand bei ihr, der ohnehin nie sehr hoch gewesen war, war auf negatives Niveau hinab gesunken.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Meine Boshaftigkeit, sie nicht zu benachrichtigen, rächte sich nun an mir, schlug wie ein Bumerang mit voller Wucht an meinen Kopf zurück. „Thelma...es tut mir leid...aber ich kann das jetzt nicht mit dir ausdiskutieren. Jamie ist verschwunden und bitte...wenn er bei dir ist...lass es mich wenigstens wissen. Er kann erstmal bei dir bleiben, ich will ihn dir nicht wegnehmen...ich möchte nur wissen, dass es ihm gut geht." Ich hasste es, mich ihr gegenüber rechtfertigen zu müssen, vor ihr kriechen und sie anbetteln zu müssen, insbesondere, weil ich wusste, dass sie es genoss. Das hatte Michael wohl von ihr geerbt.

„Er ist nicht hier!"

Meine Angst und Sorge legten sich auf meinen Körper, ließen meine Oberarmmuskeln in nervösen Ticks flattern. „Bitte, Thelma...sei ehrlich!"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Elena, bin ich immer ehrlich gewesen und bin es auch jetzt. Jamie ist nicht hier. Ich habe ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, seit Michael ihn abgeholt hat. Und gerade bin ich auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, um meinen Sohn zu besuchen, denn das Krankenhaus hat den Anstand besessen, mich über seinen Zustand zu informieren!" Die eingeworfene Tablette wirkte zwar zäh, aber sie half dabei, meine anschwellende Wut zu zügeln. Ich durfte mich von ihr nicht provozieren lassen, musste taub auf ihre böswilligen Sticheleien reagieren, auch wenn das alles andere als leicht war.

„Ich war wütend auf dich und das zu Recht, will ich meinen. Ich hab dir vertraut, aber du hast Jamie ohne mich zu benachrichtigen in Michaels Hände übergeben!", giftete ich zurück und konnte mir regelrecht vorstellen, wie sie am anderen Ende ihre immer etwas zu stark geschminkten faltigen Lippen zu einer ärgerlichen Fratze verzog, die ihre dritten Zähne entblößte.

„Er ist sein Vater und solange du nicht das alleinige Sorgerecht für Jamie hast, kannst du ihm nicht einfach verbieten, ihn zu besuchen oder mitzunehmen. Aber wenn ich höre, dass du nicht einmal weißt, wo dein Sohn gerade ist, halte ich die Möglichkeit, dass du überhaupt einen Anteil des Sorgerechts zugesprochen bekommst, für utopisch!"

Ich presste die Lippen hart aufeinander, dass es wehtat. Ich hatte damit rechnen müssen, dass sie ihre Waffen ausfahren und zustechen würde, sobald ich meine Deckung aufgab. Am liebsten hätte ich dieser falschen Schlange die Meinung gegeigt, hätte mich für all die unschönen und beleidigenden Aussagen, die sie im Laufe meiner Ehe mit Michael über mich getroffen hatte, revanchiert. Ich war ihr von Anfang an nicht recht gewesen, weil ich nicht aus so gutem Hause stammte wie ihr stattlicher Klan. Ich hatte keine schönen Kindheitsepisoden zu erzählen, weil meine Kindheit nicht schön gewesen war. Obwohl ich insbesondere schlechte Chancen gehabt hatte, ihre Sympathie zu gewinnen, glaubte ich, dass es ihr keine Frau hätte recht machen können.

„Kannst du für einen Moment deine Gehässigkeit und ekelerregende Schadenfreude beiseite schieben und mir helfen? Ich hatte einen Termin im Krankenhaus und als ich zurückkam, war er nicht mehr in der Wohnung." Ich ließ die Episode unseres vorangegangenen Disputs bewusst weg. Man musste dieser Frau nicht noch zusätzliche Giftpfeile in die Hand legen, die sie ohne weiteres verschossen hätte.

„Er ist nicht hier, Elena. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Willst du herkommen und dich selbst davon überzeugen? Bitte. Komm nur her."

So wie sie es sagte, klang es wie eine Drohung, sie sah sich eindeutig am längeren Hebel sitzen. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, in welchen Kreisen ich neuerdings verkehrte, hätte sie ihren arroganten Rand gehalten und pariert. „Gut, wenn du nicht weißt, wo er sein könnte...bitte ich dich wenigstens, zu Hause zu bleiben. Es kann sein, dass er zu dir kommen will und...ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass er in Sicherheit und guten Händen ist."

„Bei mir ist er das in jedem Fall." Die Wirkung des Sedativums setzte langsam ein und hinderte mich daran, etwas Unüberlegtes zu äußern, wie es in Gesprächen wie diesen gern meine Art war.

„Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du da bleibst und mir Bescheid gibst, wenn er bei dir auftaucht?" Egal, was sie sagen würde, ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als auf soviel Anstand ihrerseits zu hoffen, obwohl ich ihn ihr nicht gleichermaßen entgegen gebracht hatte.

„Ja. Du kannst aber auch sichergehen, dass ich das melden und das Sorgerecht für Jamie beantragen werde."

Wie bitte? Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. Ihre Worte waren wie ein gezielter Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. „Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, sondern Michael und ich. Und dein lieber Sohn hat auch nicht gerade vorbildlich gehandelt, als er Jamie ungefragt mitgenommen und einen Unfall gebaut hat, bei dem Jamie hätte sterben können, weil er verantwortungslos genug war, um ihn nicht auf den Kindersitz zu setzen! Was meinst du, was das für einen Eindruck beim Sozialamt hinterlassen wird?" Ich hätte mich nicht auf eine Debatte mit ihr einlassen sollen, hätte nachgeben müssen, wie es die Eigenschaft des Klügeren war, aber es gab Dinge, die ich so nicht auf mir sitzen lassen konnte.

„Ich bin aber noch nie fahrlässig mit ihm umgegangen. Du hörst von meinen Anwälten!" Damit legte sie auf.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Zog sie es wirklich in Betracht, sowohl mir als auch ihrem eigenen Sohn das Sorgerecht für Jamie zu entziehen? Erschreckenderweise war ihr genau so ein Schachzug zuzutrauen. Ich hielt den sinnlos tutenden Hörer noch einige Sekunden wie in Trance in der Hand und versuchte, dieses alles andere als erfolgreiche Telefonat zu verdauen. Das Mittel, das ich geschluckt hatte, hinderte mich daran, auszurasten und die spärliche Einrichtung meiner Wohnung zu demolieren. Minutenlang rang ich mit meiner unbändigen Wut, die mich innerlich zerriss, weil sie kein Ventil fand, um meinen Körper zu verlassen. Erst als ich gelernt hatte, sie zu schlucken, wählte ich eine Nummer nach der anderen, telefonierte mich durch mein persönliches Telefonbuch, bis sämtliche Elternteile von Jamies engsten Freunden darüber im Bilde war, was für eine schlechte Mutter ich eigentlich war. Es war mehr als nur eine Blamage, bei anderen Eltern anrufen zu müssen, weil ich nicht wusste, wohin es meinen neunjährigen Jungen verschlagen hatte. Es war ein Desaster und ein Armutszeugnis für mein Versagen als Erziehungsberechtigte. Niemand wusste, wo Jamie war. Er hatte weder seine Großmutter, noch seine Freunde aufgesucht. Wo aber konnte er sonst sein? Vielleicht im Krankenhaus? Hatte er versucht, mich zu finden? Unwahrscheinlich, so wütend, wie er auf mich gewesen war. Aber vielleicht hätte er nicht mich, sondern seinen Vater aufsuchen wollen. Doch auch dieser Verdacht stellte sich als falsch heraus, wie man mich kurz darauf informierte, als ich auch das Metropolitan anrief.

Blindlings durch Gotham zu laufen und Jamie zu suchen, hätte wenig Früchte getragen. Abgesehen davon, dass diese Stadt einfach so verdammt groß war, dass er überall und gleichzeitig nirgends hätte sein können, wollte ich nicht riskieren, das Apartment zu verlassen für den Fall, dass doch jemand anrief, der wusste, wo er war, oder falls Jamie zurückkehrte. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in den mehr als sauren Apfel zu beißen und die Polizei zu informieren, auch wenn es dem Akt gleichkam, dass der Teufel zur Beichte ging. War es möglich, dass der Joker seine Finger im Spiel hatte? Sein Wort, keine Schule abzubrennen, hatte er bereits gebrochen, ich musste mit allem rechnen. Ich benachrichtigte die Polizei und verbrachte den längsten Tag meines Lebens in Lauerstellung neben dem Telefon. Doch es klingelte nicht. Niemand meldete sich und versicherte mir, dass es Jamie gut ging, und ich war dazu verdammt, zu warten. Ein unüberlegtes Wort in einem emotionalen Moment und alles lag in Scherben, was mir noch etwas bedeutete.

Das Telefon klingelte gegen acht Uhr abends und ich riss es förmlich von der Gabel. „Hallo?" Die verzweifelte Hoffnung in meiner Stimme widerte mich selbst an. Ich war aufgesprungen und presste den Hörer so fest gegen mein Ohr, dass es wehtat.

„Hi Elena, hier ist Bruce", wurde mir in freundlichem Plauderton erwidert, woraufhin ich kraftlos zurück in das Polster sank und die Augen schloss. Als ich nichts entgegnete, hörte ich ihn sagen: „Ich weiß, ich habe Ihnen meine Karte gegeben, damit Sie sich bei mir melden, aber ich will sie auch nicht dazu drängen, Freitag mitzukommen, ich wollte nur hören..."

„Bruce, bitte...das ist gerade ein...sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt." Meine Angst und Rage, die ich beide in den letzten Stunden mit Medikamenten betäubt und zurückgedrängt hatte, trieben mir nun die Tränen in die Augen. Meine Nerven lagen blank. Sollte all die Mühe, all die moralischen Opfer, die ich begangen hatte, umsonst gewesen sein? Wurde das Bild von Jamie im Rinnstein, von Jamie mit einem tiefen Glasgow-Lächeln Wirklichkeit? Wieso meldete sich niemand bei mir, wieso sagte mir niemand, dass er wohlauf war?

Ich schluchzte unabsichtlich, brach vollends in Tränen aus, die ich so lange zurückgehalten hatte. Bruce hörte sich alarmiert an: „Elena, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?" Er hatte mich noch nie weinen sehen, weil ich es mir nicht erlaubte, vor anderen Schwäche zu zeigen. Nicht einmal nach den Ereignissen im Baseballstadion hatte ich geweint, keine Träne aus Schock oder Fassungslosigkeit vergossen. Wahrscheinlich löste sich das Bild, das er von mir haben musste, gerade in Wohlgefallen auf. Die starke, tapfere Dr. Clementine, die alles im Griff hatte, war gerade nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Elend, am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Ich sollte noch lernen, dass die menschlichen Grenzen des Erträglichen noch viel weiter reichten, als ich es mir vorstellen konnte.

„Jamie...er ist weggelaufen...niemand weiß, wo er ist, ich...ich hab solche Angst...ich war nicht nett zu ihm und nun ist er weg und wenn ihm etwas zustößt, dann...dann werde ich es mir nie verzeihen!", brach es aus mir hervor, obwohl ich nicht beabsichtigt hatte, einem mir noch sehr fremden Mann mein Herz am Telefon auszuschütten. Aber so waren Emotionen. Unberechenbar brachen sie gewaltsam aus uns heraus, wenn wir es am wenigsten für möglich hielten.

„Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig, Elena. Haben Sie die Polizei darüber informiert?"

Ich bejahte dies mit krächzender, weinerlicher Stimme und drückte ein Sofakissen gegen meine Brust, so als könnte es verhindern, dass mein rasendes Herz daraus hervorbrach.

„Ich will die Leitung freihalten, falls sich jemand meldet, der...der weiß, wo er ist...", sagte ich zittrig und konnte mich noch nicht einmal ausreichend beherrschen, um ein lautes Schniefen daran zu hindern, durch den Hörer zu dringen.

„Das verstehe ich, ich halte Sie auch nicht mehr auf. Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun? Soll ich vorbeikommen?"

Sein Angebot überraschte mich und sosehr es mich auch zur Verzweiflung brachte, allein zu warten, hörte ich mich selbst sein Angebot ausschlagen: „Nein, es...es geht schon. Tun kann im Moment niemand etwas. Oh Gott, ich hoffe nur...ich hoffe nur, es ist ihm nichts zugestoßen."

Die Tränen brachen mit solcher Gewalt aus mir hervor, dass sich mein Mund zu einer Grimasse ungekannten Schmerzes verzerrte. „Ich bin sicher, es geht ihm gut", versuchte mir Bruce Mut zu machen, aber ich konnte seinen Optimismus nicht ganz teilen. Es war ein Unterschied, ob ein Kind in einer Kleinstadt weglief, oder ob es ganz allein in Gotham unterwegs war.

„Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie wissen, dass es ihm gut geht...oder wenn ich doch noch kommen soll!" Er meinte es ehrlich, heuchelte seine Anteilnahme nicht nur vor, soviel wagte ich schon aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Danke", krächzte ich schwach und legte dann auf. Ganze zwei Stunden verbrachte ich in zermürbender Ungewissheit, die mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns und darüber hinaus trieb. Dann ließ mich ein anhaltendes Läuten der Türklingel hochfahren, panisch zur Tür rennen und diese aufreißen. Vor mir standen zwei Polizisten in Streifenuniform. In Gotham war niemand freiwillig allein unterwegs. Nicht einmal Polizisten, von denen man meinte, sie könnten auf sich selbst aufpassen. In deren Mitte stand – wie ein Geschenk des Himmels – mein Sohn, das schwarze Haar zerzaust, das Gesicht eine versteinerte Maske, an der ich zum Glück keine Blessuren ausmachen konnte.

„Dr. Clementine...", nickte mir einer der Cops zu. Er war Afroamerikaner und hatte eine athletische Statur. Das dunkelblaue Hemd seiner Dienstkleidung spannte an der ausgeprägten Schulterpartie. Ich fand zunächst keine Worte, starrte Jamie nur an, wie um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass er real und keine Traumgestalt war.

„Wir haben ihn am Busbahnhof herumstreunen sehen. Er hat auf einen der Nachtbusse gewartet, als wir ihn aufgegriffen haben. Er hat nicht viel geredet, aber es scheint ihm gut zu gehen", erklärte der andere; ein wesentlich weniger austrainierter Mann mittleren Alters, über dessen sich nach außen wölbenden Bauch selbst die vorteilhafte Färbung seiner Uniform nicht hinwegtäuschen konnte. Ich starrte immer noch auf meinen Sohn, der meinem Blick konsequent auswich und stattdessen den Türrahmen mit grimmiger Miene taxierte.

„Danke", hauchte ich, nicht länger fähig, meiner Stimme das autoritäre Volumen zu verleihen, das ihr sonst zueigen war. Der Schwarze nickte, ließ die Hand zu einem kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf Jamies schmale Schulter niedersausen und sagte: „Gern geschehen, Doc. Und du, Sportsfreund, machst deiner Mutter nie wieder solche Angst, haben wir uns verstanden?" Jamie reagierte nicht, setzte sich dann aber zögerlich in Bewegung und ging an mir vorüber in den Flur. Die Cops wechselten einen fragenden Blick, hakten aber die Geschichte ab, als ich ihnen abermals meinen Dank übermittelte und die Tür schloss, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten.

Jamie stand an die Wand gelehnt im Korridor und fixierte mit seinem finsteren Blick die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ich schluckte. Eine unaussprechliche Angst fiel von mir ab, weil er wieder da war, aber dennoch konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass die Spannung zwischen mir und meinem Sohn unerträglich war und mit jeder Sekunde anstieg, in der wir uns anschwiegen. „Wo bist du gewesen?"

Meine Frage wurde mit Stille beantwortet, die eine größere Strafe für mich war als jedes Geschrei, jedes wütende Aufbegehren oder Bocken. „Jamie, ich habe mir unendliche Sorgen um dich gemacht...ich dachte, du wärst bei Grandma oder einem deiner Freunde..." Es frustrierte mich, dass nicht einmal die kleinste Reaktion von ihm kam, nicht einmal ein Blinzeln.

„Da war ich nicht", sagte er nach einer ewig währenden Zeit belastenden Schweigens, seine Stimme war ruhig, sein Tonfall gefasst, beinahe sachlich. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich findest."

Meine Mundwinkel begannen zu zittern, widersetzten sich jeglicher Kontrolle, ein unangenehmer Stich ging mitten durch mein Herz. „Jamie, ich..." Ich brach ab, wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, ob es überhaupt etwas zur Sache tat, _was_ ich von mir gab. Heute schien ich ihn nicht mehr erreichen zu können. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich heute so zu dir war. Dass ich dir Angst gemacht hab...dass...dass ich..." Verdammt, jetzt konnte ich nicht einmal die Tränen vor meinem eigenen Sohn zurückhalten. Er reagierte mit einem verhaltenen Schlucken und senkte den Blick ein wenig, es schien ihn anzurühren, dass ich weinte, obgleich das nicht in meiner Absicht gelegen hatte. „...dass ich nicht auf dich eingegangen bin." Ich holte zittrig Luft, drückte die Tränen mit meinem Handballen weg. Das Schweigen breitete sich wieder zwischen uns aus, war durchsetzt von meinen brüchigen Atemzügen.

„Ich will zu Grandma. Ich will...ich will erst einmal bei ihr bleiben...für ein paar Tage." Er sagte es leise, mit anklingendem Unbehagen, aber seine Worte zerrissen mich innerlich. Augenblicklich kam die Angst in mir hoch, dass Thelma ihre Drohung wahr machen und für sein Sorgerecht klagen würde. Und ich konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten, konnte Jamie nicht auch diesen Wunsch verwehren. Nicht unter diesen Umständen. Wenn ich wollte, dass wir uns wieder annäherten, musste ich es ihm gestatten, Abstand nehmen zu können, so schwer das auch für mich zu ertragen war. Er hatte Angst, fühlte sich von mir vor den Kopf gestoßen aufgrund all der unerklärlichen Dinge, die in letzter Zeit geschehen waren. Und vielleicht musste ich mich erst einmal selbst in den Griff bekommen, damit ich auch eine gute Mutter sein konnte. Gute Mütter belogen ihre Freunde und ihre Familie nicht. Gute Mütter nahmen sich ihrer Kinder an, wenn sie etwas bekümmerte. Gute Mütter arbeiteten nicht für den schrecklichsten Verbrecher, den Gotham je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Ok", hörte ich mich leise sagen, während leises Trippeln verriet, dass meine Tränen den Weg auf den Dielenboden gefunden hatten. „Ich bringe dich morgen zu ihr", sagte ich mechanisch und sah mit dem unerträglichsten Schmerz in der Brust dabei zu, wie der Abstand zwischen uns Bestand hatte, sogar noch wuchs, als er knapp nickte und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Zimmer ging.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm mit einem leisen Klicken, nicht mit einem frustrierten lauten Knallen, wie ich es schon so oft gehört hatte. Es zerriss mir das Herz.

-----

Das Leben hatte die kuriose Eigenschaft, uns Steine in den Weg zu legen. Manche von ihnen konnte man anheben und wegwerfen, oder zur Seite schieben; andere wiederum waren so sperrig und schwer, dass uns nichts anderes übrig blieb, als den beschwerlichen Weg zu wählen und darüber zu klettern, oder aber einen unwegsamen Seitenpfad einzuschlagen, der uns von unserer eingeschlagenen Richtung endgültig abweichen ließ. Immer wenn ich geglaubt hatte, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen, wurde ich kurz darauf eines Besseren belehrt.

Meine Hoffnung, eine Mütze Schlaf würde Jamie dazu bringen, seine Meinung zu ändern, zerstob am nächsten Morgen. Er wollte nach wie vor zu seiner Großmutter und ich brachte ihn schließlich zu ihr. Beinahe triumphierend nahm sie ihn in Empfang und ich hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, Jamie bereits verloren zu haben, als er ohne ein Wort des Abschieds in ihrer Wohnung verschwand. Er hatte eine kleine Reisetasche und seinen Schulranzen gepackt. Ich ahnte, dass Jamie nicht nur ein paar Tage von mir wegbleiben wollte und in einem Sorgerechtsstreit, in dem keine klare Entscheidung getroffen werden konnte, wurde das betroffene Kind befragt, wo es am liebsten leben wollte. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte ich die schlechtesten Karten in dieser Sache gezogen. Ich versuchte all dem eine positive Seite abzugewinnen, dachte daran, dass Jamie wesentlich sicherer war, wenn er sich nicht in meiner Nähe aufhielt. Für ihn war es besser, wenn er vorerst von mir fernblieb, für mich aber war es ein harter, sehr ernüchternder Schlag in die Magengrube.

Mir wurde in den ersten Tagen seiner Abwesenheit klar, dass ich ihn vielleicht schon immer viel mehr gebraucht hatte als er mich. Alles, was mir jetzt noch blieb, was verhinderte, dass ich mich selbst aufgab und Depressionen zum Opfer fiel, war die Arbeit, auch wenn ich zu kleinen Assistenzarbeiten in der Pathologie degradiert worden war. Ich schlug mir die Nächte um die Ohren, abwartend, ausharrend, dass etwas geschehen mochte. Egal, was. Ich wollte, dass etwas passierte, das das entsetzliche Gefühl in mir abtötete, dass mein Leben ohne Jamie beachtlich an Sinn verlieren würde.

Ich musste mich bis Mittwochnacht gedulden, dass mein Wunsch erfüllt wurde.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich vergebens auf einen Hinweis vonseiten des Jokers gewartet. Weder landete eine unbestellte Zeitung in meinem Postfach, noch meldeten die Medien irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über den anarchistischen Psychopathen. Es war still um ihn geworden. Trügerisch still. Die Polizei tappte weiterhin im Dunkeln, was die Fahndung nach ihm anbelangte. Sie hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Tatorte, an denen er seine Signatur hinterlassen hatte, zu sichern und zu untersuchen, auf die Schliche kam ihm dabei aber niemand. Genauso blieben Botschaften seinerseits aus, die zumindest darauf verwiesen, dass er eine neue Teufelei ausheckte. Gotham hielt den Atem an, unsicher darüber, was das Ausbleiben seiner Ankündigungen zu bedeuten hatte. Und auch ich wurde langsam nervös.

Einerseits fürchtete ich mich davor, ihn wiederzusehen, andererseits war die Angst fast größer, ihn nicht mehr zu sehen. Ihn nicht zu sehen, konnte bedeuten, dass er sich in Jamies und nicht meiner Nähe aufhielt.

Am Mittwoch, etwa eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht, war ich damit beschäftigt, ein Herz und andere entnommene innere Organe zu wiegen. Es war Vorschrift, dass bei einer Obduktion Maße und Gewicht in dem Bericht festgehalten wurden, unter anderem auch, um die Todesursache auf einen organischen Defekt zurückführen zu können. Obwohl es vorgeschrieben und rechtens war, kam ich mir vor wie ein Metzger, der seine Waren für die Auslage vorbereitete. Glitschig lag die ausgemusterte Pumpe in der Waagschale, das Gewebe des Muskels war sichtlich vernarbt und wies auf starke Herzschädigungen hin.

Ich seufzte leise, kaum hörbar. Die Pathologie hatte mich nie wirklich gereizt, zu sehr entfernte sie sich meines Erachtens vom grundlegenden Zweck der Medizin – davon, Leben zu retten. Es war notwendig, Todesursachen festzustellen und Leichen vorschriftsmäßig zu präparieren, aber es war auf Dauer eine sehr deprimierende Angelegenheit. Ich hatte in meinem Job stets von Erfolgserlebnissen gelebt, hatte mich davon motivieren lassen. Hier unten aber, im kühl klimatisierten Keller, in dessen Luft stets der Geruch von Formaldehyd dominierend war, konnte man keine Erfolge erzielen, konnte man keine Leben mehr retten. Hier unten hatte man schon verloren.

Ich notierte das Gewicht des Organs, als Dr. Philips, Chef der Pathologie mit dem Aussehen eines ergrauten Seebären, mich anwies, die nötigen Gerätschaften aus dem Nebenzimmer zu holen, die er benötigte, um den Brustkorb des Toten wieder zu schließen. Bei der Gelegenheit sollte ich gleich die benutzten Instrumente reinigen und desinfizieren. Er behandelte mich gut, ich konnte keine Beschwerde äußern, aber die Helferarbeiten fingen an, mich zu nerven. Sicher, ich hatte mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet, aber nicht aus Interesse, meine anatomischen Kenntnisse im Bereich der Pathologie aufzufrischen, sondern um die mir aufgezwungene Pflicht zu erfüllen und dem Joker den Weg zu bereiten. Wusste er überhaupt, dass es mir gelungen war? Ich wusste schließlich noch nicht einmal, wie ich ihn erreichen konnte oder wo er sich aufhielt. Wie hätte ich ihm vermitteln sollen, dass ich getan hatte, was er von mir verlangte, und mich in die Pathologie eingeschleust hatte?

Ich schnappte mir die Schale mit den benutzten Instrumenten – zwei unterschiedlich große Skalpelle, eine Knochensäge, ein Rippenspreizer und unzählige Klammern tummelten sich darin wie skurrile Fische in einem blutigen Aquarium – und begab mich in den Nebenraum, der vier große Waschbecken und Schränke voller Desinfektionsmittel besaß. Er besaß eine große Glaswand, die Einblick in den dahinter liegenden Obduktionsraum gewährte, der, wie Woods gesagt hatte, momentan renoviert wurde. Durchsichtige Plastikfolie war über den Boden und jene Möbelstücke ausgebreitet worden, die man nicht demontieren und aus dem Raum hatte entfernen können. Dazu gehörte der sperrige Obduktionstisch, der wie ein Opferaltar in der Mitte stand, sowie die mit Klebefolie versiegelten Schränke, die zusätzliche Instrumente und Behältnisse in ihrem Inneren versteckten. Die verschlossenen Farbeimer der Maler standen in einer Reihe hinter der Tür, zwei von weißen Farbklecksen besudelte Leitern lehnten müde an den Wänden.

Ich trat an das Waschbecken heran, das sich vor der Glasfassade erstreckte, stellte den Wasserhahn an und gab nach und nach die beschmutzten Instrumente in das Emaillebecken, sah gedankenverloren dabei zu, wie sich das herausströmende Wasser scharlachrot verfärbte, ehe es in den Abfluss sickerte. Es klimperte und klirrte leise unter meinen Händen, so als wusch ich nichts als Geschirr ab, von dem kurz zuvor noch jemand gegessen hatte. Gerade hielt ich die Knochensäge in meiner rechten Hand und war im Begriff, sie mit einer speziell dafür vorgesehenen Reinigungstinktur zu beträufeln, die nicht nur dafür sorgte, dass das Metall gepflegt wurde, sondern auch dafür, dass die feinen Zähne der Säge nicht abstumpften, als jemand zweimal kurz von der anderen Seite gegen die Scheibe klopfte.

Ich schreckte hoch, ließ die Knochensäge so abrupt los, dass sie gegen die Kante des Waschbeckens stieß, herumgerissen wurde und scheppernd auf dem Fliesenboden landete. Doch das Schicksal der Säge war mir im Augenblick völlig egal, als ich geradewegs in die harlekinische Fratze des Jokers starrte, der auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe stand, zum stummen Gruß die Hand erhoben hielt und damit winkte.

Der Nebenraum war abgedunkelt, einzig das Licht des Waschraums drang partiell in das renovierungsbedürftige Zimmer. Ich vergaß für einen Moment völlig zu atmen, glotzte erschrocken in die bizarre Visage, deren weißes Make-up geisterhaft aus der Dunkelheit herausstrahlte. Die zerklüfteten Schlitze, die seinen Mund zu einem grausamen Lächeln verzerrten, waren nicht mehr als dunkle Schatten, seine Augen konnte ich kaum ausmachen. Er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, drehte den Zeigefinger in einer lockenden Geste, die ich gebannt verfolgte.

„Dr. Clementine?", tönte die Stimme von Dr. Philips hinter mir. Seine Schritte hallten über die weißen, harten Fliesen, die meine Assoziation von einem Schlachthof nur verstärkten, sodass ich mich hektisch umwandte und auf die Tür zulief, ehe er den Raum betreten und den Joker entdecken konnte. Nur Sekunden später erschien er in der Tür, die Brille auf seiner Nase zurechtrückend.

„Ich...entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Dr. Philips, ich bin ungeschickt. Mir ist die Knochensäge heruntergefallen." Er sah mich an und ich hoffte, er merkte mir nicht an, dass ich mich gerade zu Tode erschrocken hatte und mich mühte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Doch Pathologen waren viel zu sehr mit dem Tod beschäftigt, von lebendigen Menschen hatten sie weitaus weniger Ahnung, sodass er meinen hektischen Gesichtsausdruck nur der Furcht vor einer Rüge zuschrieb.

„Hm", brummte er tief, „desinfizieren Sie die Säge gründlich und prüfen Sie, ob sie noch intakt ist." Ich schluckte und nickte ergeben. „Ja, Dr. Philips." Ich kam mir wie ein gottverdammter Anfänger vor, der jede Kleinigkeit von seinem Mentor absegnen lassen musste.

Ich sah über meine Schulter und sah noch immer die Gestalt des Jokers gespenstisch hinter der Scheibe stehen. Er hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, sich zu verstecken oder wegzuducken. Ich befeuchtete nervös meine Lippen, schmeckte den kalten Schweiß, der sich in der kleinen Furche über meiner Oberlippe gesammelt hatte. Dann rief ich aus: „Dr. Philips?"

Ich trat etwas weiter in den Flur hinaus, um ihm den Weg abzuschneiden, als er sich umdrehte und mich fragend musterte. Er hatte ein ruhiges, großväterliches Gemüt, aber ich kannte ihn zu schlecht, um einschätzen zu können, wie viel ich mir erlauben durfte. „Wäre es möglich, dass ich meine Pause vorziehe? Ich bin etwas unkonzentriert und glaube, ein Kaffee und ein Imbiss würden Wunder bewirken."

Er nickte und hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht, als er murmelte: „Säubern Sie die Instrumente und machen Sie dann Ihre Pause."

Ich sah dabei zu, wie die massive Tür des Obduktionsraums hinter ihm zufiel und atmete zeitgleich aus, ehe ich mich umdrehte und in das dauergrinsende Gesicht des Jokers blickte. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und ließ die Zunge in angewöhnter Manier über seine Zunge streichen, wie ich nur durch seine zuckenden Mundwinkel erkennen konnte, zu stark war sein Gesicht in Schatten gehüllt. Die Dicke der Scheibe maß nur einige Millimeter und dennoch war das Wissen um eine Barriere zwischen ihm und mir beruhigend. Immer wenn ich ihn sah, füllte mich eine innere Kälte aus. Ich hatte geglaubt, mich an seinen Anblick gewöhnen zu können, irgendwann die zerklüftete Linie seiner Narben als weniger entsetzlich wahrzunehmen, vielleicht sogar zu ignorieren, aber als er nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt im abgedunkelten Obduktionsraum stand und mir mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, dass ich ihn nicht warten lassen sollte, wenn mir mein Leben lieb war, begriff ich, dass er immer ein lebendig gewordener Alptraum für mich sein würde. Ich hatte geglaubt, ich würde ihm nie wieder begegnen, als mir die Flucht nach seiner Schussverletzung geglückt war. Er schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, meinen Glauben umzustoßen.

Ich hob die Knochensäge auf und überlegte, ob ich sie in das Becken zurücklegen oder nicht doch besser mitnehmen sollte. Jemandem wie dem Joker trat man besser nicht unbewaffnet gegenüber, auch wenn meine Chancen noch so minimal gewesen wären, gegen ihn zu bestehen. Ich hatte deutlich genug zu spüren bekommen, wie stark er war, wenngleich er nicht die klassische Statur eines Kämpfers besaß.

Ich löschte das Licht, schaute hektisch über meine Schulter zurück, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass Dr. Philips auch wirklich nicht um die Ecke gebogen kommen würde, und schob dann mit klopfendem Herzen die Tür zum Nebenzimmer auf. Die Folie, die auf dem Boden ausgelegt war, quittierte dies mit einem getuschelten Rascheln, gab hingegen keinen Mucks von sich, als die Tür hinter mir zurück ins Schloss schwang und mir das Gefühl gab, in der Falle zu sitzen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass noch jemand im hinteren Drittel des Raumes stand. Ein dunkel gekleideter Mann, der dem Joker nur bis zur Nase reichte, nur wenig größer als ich selbst war. Er hatte scheinbar Verstärkung mitgebracht. Doch wozu? Er hatte schon dreimal bewiesen, dass er mich ganz gut allein im Zaume halten konnte.

Der Joker empfing mich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, von dem ich nicht wirklich ablesen konnte, ob es echt war, zu stark war sein Gesicht von Schatten verhüllt. „Guten Abend, Frau Doktor Clementiiiine", er zog meinen Nachnamen ins Unendliche und gleichzeitig ins Lächerliche, aber ich wollte mich nicht beschweren. Wenigstens sang er nicht wieder dieses abscheuliche Lied. „Ich bin begeistert, du...hast nicht nur einen Raum in der Pathologie organisiert, du hast ihn auch schon vorsorglich mit Folie ausgelegt, damit wir keine zu große Sauerei hinterlassen..."

Ich schluckte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn eindringlich an, hielt einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm ein und wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte. „Du hast dein Wort nicht gehalten!", entwich es mir als erstes, doch diese Anschuldigung brachte ihn überhaupt nicht aus dem Konzept.

„Wie meinen?", fragte er stattdessen mit schief gelegtem Kopf, seine dunkle Stimme hallte geisterhaft an den kargen Wänden des Obduktionszimmers wider. Man hörte hier nicht sonderlich oft Stimmen. Tote sprachen nicht.

„Dein Wort", erinnerte ich ihn, „Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, dass du Jamies Schule verschonst und trotzdem zündest du eine andere ganz in der Nähe an!"

Er kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herum, ich hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie sich das zerklüftete, geschwulstartige Gewebe anfühlen musste, wollte es auch lieber gar nicht wissen. Der bloße Gedanke bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut. „Aber, aber, aber...", machte er und bewegte tadelnd den Zeigefinger hin und her, „...dann habe ich doch mein Wort gehalten. Jamies Schule steht schließlich noch." Er sprach, als wäre seine Argumentation logisch und fair, ließ sich mit keiner Regung anmerken, dass er auch nur irgendetwas von seinem Tun bereute. Wahrscheinlich war er dazu gar nicht fähig.

Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch mir wollte nichts Entsprechendes einfallen und auf eine Diskussion mit diesem Spinner hatte ich noch weniger Lust. Er taxierte mich abwartend, so als wäre er gekommen, weil ich ihn gerufen, beschwört hatte wie einen bösen Geist; dabei war er es gewesen, der mir mein Tun aufgetragen hatte.

„Wozu die Pathologie...was...was hast du vor?"

Der Joker legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete seufzend aus, so als wäre ich schwer von Begriff und würde ihm unendlich viele Erklärungen abverlangen. Dann straffte er seine eigentümlich vornüber gebeugte Haltung und sagte: „Das...äh...Ding da wirst du gleich brauchen." Er deutete mit unstet wirbelnder Hand auf die Knochensäge in meiner Hand. Ehe ich auch nur eine Silbe erwidern konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und die Folie von dem sperrigen Obduktionstisch gezogen. Wie ein Magier enthüllte er mit dieser Geste einen Mann, der unter der Abdeckung gelegen hatte. Jeder Magier brauchte einen Freiwilligen, damit seine Tricks funktionierten. Was er jedoch mit diesem unglücklichen Exemplar im Schilde führte, wollte ich gar nicht erst erfahren. Der Fremde glotzte mich aus froschartigen Glubschaugen heraus an. Seine Haut hatte einen gräulichen, teigigen Farbton angenommen, was ich selbst im spärlichen Licht der Notausgangsleuchte erkennen konnte. Ein dichter Schweißfilm bedeckte Stirn und Wangen, feucht glitzerten die Perlen, die sich in seinem struppigen, verfilzten schwarzen Haar gesammelt hatten. Er grinste mich an, kicherte sogar leise. Nur mühsam konnte ich den Blick von ihm abwenden und den Joker ansehen.

„Was soll das?" Meine Stimme hörte sich ruhiger an als ich war, in Wahrheit breitete sich Unwohlsein in meiner Magenmitte aus. Sein anderer Handlanger stand noch immer regungslos herum, hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich ihn für eine Puppe gehalten. Eine Puppe, wie sie die Schausteller auf dem Jahrmarkt geworden waren.

„Dein erster...äh...Job."

Ich verstand nicht, musste jedoch nicht erst eine Frage formulieren, damit der Joker mein Unverständnis erkannte. Er kramte in seiner Manteltasche herum und zog etwas hervor, das lediglich die Größe einer Knopfzellenbatterie besaß, die in einem filigranen Plastikgehäuse saß. Ein ummantelter Draht, der einer Antenne glich, stach wie ein Fühler aus dem Gebilde heraus. „Was ist das?"

Ich tat mich schwer damit, den kichernden Mann auf dem Tisch zu ignorieren. Mir schwante, dass ihm Schreckliches blühte und dass ihn das mit absurdem Frohmut erfüllte, ließ mich frösteln. „Das wirst du in...äh...Ronald McDonalds stattlichem Bäuchlein versenken." Der Joker streckte mir die behandschuhte Hand entgegen, auf der der kleine Plastikquader lag. Ich nahm ihn nur entgegen, um ihn nicht zu provozieren.

„Ich kann das hier nicht tun...mir fehlen die Mittel für einen Eingriff." Der Joker hob die Braue und zog dann ein kleines Skalpell aus seiner Tasche, hielt es hoch und drehte es, sodass es den fahlen Lichtschein mit seiner scharfen Klinge auffing. „Oh, ich denke, die hast du hier...ich...hab mich schon ein wenig mit dem Equipment vertraut gemacht." Er schloss seine Worte mit einem Grinsen, das seine Mundwinkel unnatürlich verformte.

„Nein, ich...hier ist nicht alles steril, die Maler renovieren den ganzen Raum...außerdem fehlen mir hier Narkotika. Die, die sich normalerweise auf diesen Tisch hier verirren, brauchen keine Betäubungsmittel mehr."

Meine Worte amüsierten den Joker, ließen ihn glucksend auflachen, doch mir war absolut nicht danach, mit einzustimmen. „Oh, mach dir darum keine Sorgen, oh my darling, Clementine...unser...Ronald hier", er verpasste dem Mann auf dem Tisch einen fast schon freundschaftlich anmutenden Stupser mit dem Ellbogen, worauf dieser selig lächelte, „hat schon seit längerem eine leidenschaftliche Liebesbeziehung mit...diversen Mittelchen. Er wird nicht einmal einen Piekser merken."

Ich starrte ihn an, konnte es nicht fassen. Er tischte mir buchstäblich einen Junkie auf und wollte, dass ich ihm ein Ding verpflanzte, von dem ich nicht einmal wusste, was es war? Noch dazu ohne jegliche Betäubung, ohne Blutkonserven, Sauerstoffzufuhr oder einem Monitor, der Herzfrequenz und Blutdruck überwachte?

„Es wird ihn umbringen!", hielt ich dagegen, so als könnte ihn diese Aussicht wirklich beeindrucken oder in seinem Vorhaben bremsen.

„Nicht, wenn du dir Mühe gibst, mein Täubchen." Es klang beinahe wie eine Drohung.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, den kindlich naiven Blick des erwachsenen Mannes, der vor mir lag, zu übergehen. „Nein, du verstehst nicht...selbst wenn er den Eingriff überlebt, wird sein Körper dieses...Ding hier mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit abstoßen. Sein Bauchraum wird sich entzünden und dann...werden ihm höchstens ein paar Stunden bleiben. Stunden, in denen selbst seine stärksten Drogen seine Schmerzen nicht lindern werden können."

„Oh, ich bin schockiert", entgegnete der Joker in einem Tonfall, der das Gesagte gleich wieder revidierte. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand. Er starrte nicht, funkelte mich auch nicht an, vielmehr schien er müde, fast schon gelangweilt zu sein, das linke Auge hielt er nur halb offen. Seine Zunge blitzte träge hervor und verschwand kurz darauf wieder.

„Ich begreife nicht, was du damit bezweckst, ihn auf diese umständliche Weise zu töten!" Er musterte mich und legte so plötzlich die Hand um mein Kinn, dass ich um ein Haar aufgeschrieen hätte.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig, oh my darling Clementine...du...wirst schon früh genug erfahren, was es damit auf sich hat. Sieh es nur...als kleinen Test an." Er ließ von mir ab, doch seine Berührung wirkte nach. Von ihm berührt zu werden, ähnelte dem Kontakt zu einer Brennnessel. Er mochte nur kurz währen, aber er hinterließ schmerzende, juckende Spuren.

Ich sah auf das Plastikkästchen in meiner Hand hinab, betrachtete dann den Junkie, der alles mit sich hätte machen lassen. Ich hätte ihm den Schädel aufsägen können, es hätte seinem Grinsen keinen Abbruch getan. Ich sollte ihn also bei lebendigem Leib und vollem Bewusstsein operieren? Seine Bauchdecke aufschneiden, diesen Fremdkörper, der seinen sicheren Tod bedeuten würde, in seinen Eingeweiden platzieren und ihn wieder zumachen? Das war der reinste Wahnsinn, aber was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet? Wir sprachen hier vom Joker.

„Beeil dich, oh my darling, denn ich glaube, du hast nicht unbegrenzt..._Pause_."

Mir wurde schlecht. Ihn aufzuschneiden, würde bedeuten, dass ich meine Kluft mit Blut besudeln würde. Wenn ich so vor Dr. Philips trat, würden Fragen laut werden, wie ich so aussehen konnte, wenn sich meine Aufgaben doch darauf beschränkten, dem Chef der Pathologie gewünschte Instrumente zu reichen.

„Ich...ich kann das nicht", stammelte ich, weil ich wusste, dass ich ihn in jedem Falle töten würde, ganz gleich, wie routiniert ich war und wie gut ich ihn operierte. „Bist du...äh...dir da sicher?", fragte der Joker in ruhigem, säuselndem Tonfall, der viel zu sanft für ein Monster wie ihn war. Ich nickte und flüsterte nur noch: „Ich kann diesen Mann nicht töten...ich operiere nicht, um zu töten, ich operiere, um Leben zu retten..." Ich war nicht feige, ich hatte nur einen Eid geleistet, den ich für immer einzuhalten geschworen hatte. Wissentlich würde ich nie ein Leben in Gefahr bringen oder es gar beenden. Ich konnte es nicht mit mir und meinem Gewissen vereinbaren.

„Was wohl...Jamie dazu sagen wird, wenn ich ihm eröffne, dass er sterben muss, nur weil seine Mutter unsagbar inkonsequent ist?" Er sprach diese Worte im gleichen dahinplätschernden Tonfall, als führte er mit mir Smalltalk über das Wetter. Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. Jamie mochte bei seiner Großmutter sein, aber für den Joker wäre es sicher kein Problem, das in Erfahrung zu bringen. Wo war mein Sohn noch sicher vor ihm? Nirgendwo. Die Erkenntnis traf mich heftig, wenn auch nicht unvorbereitet. Ich hatte wissen müssen, dass er den Trumpf, das Leben meines Sohnes zu gefährden, mehrfach ausspielen würde, weil er wusste, dass es etwas war, das ich niemals riskieren würde, ganz gleich, was er von mir abverlangte – das Leben meines Kindes stand darüber.

„Es gibt keine Liebe, die so intensiv ist wie Mutterliebe", murmelte er. Ich musste ihn nicht ansehen, um zu sehen, dass er boshaft lächelte. Ich hörte es aus seinen Worten heraus. „Stimmst du mir da nicht zu, Elena?" Ich atmete gepresst aus, sah noch immer nicht zu ihm auf. „Aber deine Mutter hätte so etwas nie für dich getan, ist es nicht so?"

Automatisch schoss mein Kopf nach oben, mein Blick begegnete dem seinen. Woher wusste er davon? „Sie...hätte dich für den kleinsten Tropfen Alkohol verrecken lassen, hab ich Recht?" Seine Worte, insbesondere die grausame Wahrheit, die in ihnen steckte, trafen mich heftig, ließen ihn wiederum triumphierend lächeln, als er meine Regungen zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit deutete. „Aber du, Elena...du bist nicht wie deine Mutter...du bist...keine kalte...herzlose Frau...oder?"

Sein Wissen beunruhigte mich. Woher hatte er all diese Informationen? Ich hatte kaum jemandem von meiner Kindheit erzählt, noch nicht einmal Karen, mit der ich ein sehr vertrautes Verhältnis hatte. Selbst Michael hatte ich es erst anvertraut, als wir schon fast zwei Jahre zusammen gewesen waren, und das auch nur, weil er darauf gedrängt hatte, meine Familie kennen zu lernen.

Das Glucksen des Junkies riss mich aus meinen wirbelnden Gedanken, katapultierte mich unsanft zurück in die Gegenwart, die keine wirklich erfreulichere Situation zu bieten hatte. Ich sah den Joker an, der nur die Braue abwartend hob; dann nahm ich das Skalpell aus seiner Hand und ging zu einem der Schränke, suchte etwas, womit ich die Haut sowie die benötigten Instrumente desinfizieren konnte. Alles, was ich fand, war Formaldehyd und andere präparierende und konservierende Mittel. Sie mussten den Zweck erfüllen. Ich trat an den Tisch zurück, zog das T-Shirt des Junkies weit genug nach oben, dass seine von dunklem, krausem Haar umgebenen Brustwarzen entblößt wurden. Er kicherte, so als würde ich ihn kitzeln. Wenn er genauso lachte, wenn ich mit dem Skalpell seinen Bauch aufschlitzte, würde ich diesen Eingriff keine zehn Sekunden ertragen können.

„Wo genau soll ich dieses Ding platzieren?", fragte ich in bemüht geschäftsmäßigem, kaltem Tonfall, war erpicht, meine chirurgische Souveränität zu bewahren, die mir seit jeher die notwendige Distanz zu meinen Patienten verschaffte.

„Wo es dir beliebt", entgegnete der Joker und ließ gleichgültig die Hände gegen seine Seiten prallen.

Ich biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sie leise knirschten. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Aber war ich nicht andererseits selbst schuld an meiner misslichen Lage? Musste ich nun bereuen, was ich mir niemals zu bereuen geschworen hatte? Dass ich sein Leben gerettet hatte? Was würde er noch von mir abverlangen, bis er endlich von meinem Sohn abließ?

Ich schüttelte mich, was der Joker mit schief gelegtem Kopf und fragendem Blinzeln quittierte, ehe ich die Schneide rechts neben dem Bauchnabel ansetzte. Ich würde nicht tief schneiden und somit nicht riskieren müssen, den Darm zu verletzen und ihm ein noch qualvolleres Ende zu bereiten, als ihm ohnehin bevorstünde. Um zu verhindern, dass das Präparat durch seine gesamte Bauchhöhle und vielleicht sogar in seinen Brustkorb wandern konnte, beschloss ich, es an einer der Darmwände zu fixieren. Keine leichte Aufgabe, bedachte man, dass die Wand des Darms nur wenige Millimeter maß. Eine Perforation konnte unangenehme Folgen haben. Ich tat den ersten Schnitt. Dunkles, warmes Blut quoll daraus hervor, benetzte meine Finger, die in einem frischen Paar Latexhandschuhe steckten.

„Ich...brauche mehr Licht...aber die haben die Sicherung wegen der Renovierung ausgedreht...in einer der Schubladen müssten kleine LED-Leuchten liegen...bitte...", ich sah den Joker auffordernd an, der sich daraufhin zu meiner Überraschung in Bewegung setzte und mir tatsächlich mit einer der gefundenen Lampen den Bauchraum meines unfreiwilligen Patienten ausleuchtete.

„Danke...", brachte ich zögerlich hervor. Es hörte sich verrückt an in meinem Kopf, ihm zu danken, ihm, der mir diese ganze Suppe erst eingebrockt hatte.

„Nichts zu danken, oh my darling...wusstest du...dass ich für kurze Zeit als Krankenschwester tätig war?"

Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, nicht mehr auf seine Worte zu reagieren, aber diese ließen mich nicht wirklich kalt. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihn irritiert musterte, worauf er eifrig nickte, als würde diese Geste allein meine Zweifel fortwischen. „Im...Gotham General...da war ich für...die aktive Sterbehilfe zuständig!"

Angewidert senkte ich den Blick, als er mich selbstgefällig ansah, blinzelte mehrfach und versuchte mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er blutete stark, aber nur oberflächlich, seine Gedärme drückten gegen den offenen Bauchraum, so als machten sie Anstalten, aus ihrem biologischen Gefängnis auszubrechen. Ich schob sie routiniert beiseite und kam nicht umhin, mich an einen Fall vor einigen Jahren zu erinnern, als ein Mann in einen Zaun aus Stacheldraht gestürzt war, der sich in seine Eingeweide gegraben und seinen gesamten Verdauungskanal zerfetzt hatte. Nach mehrstündigen Eingriffen hatten meine Kollegen und ich den Stacheldraht restlos entfernen und Teile des Darmgewebes wiederherstellen können. Dennoch war er an den Folgen seiner schweren Verletzung wenige Tage nach der OP gestorben.

Ich griff nach dem kleinen Plastikgehäuse, von dem ich nicht wusste, welchen Zweck es erfüllen sollte, und schob es zwischen den Dünndarm, wo es unverrückbar festsaß. Mit Zellstoff tupfte ich die Wunde ab und zog die 0-er Seide aus der Verpackung, machte mich geschwind daran, die Wunde zu verschließen, stets im Hinterkopf behaltend, dass ich nicht unendlich viel Zeit hatte und jedes noch so kleine verdächtige Geräusch Dr. Philips oder einen seiner Assistenten hierher locken konnte. Ich behielt den Mann, den der Joker wie den Werbeträger dieser Fastfoodkette nannte, im Auge. Er war noch immer wach, wenngleich seine blauen Augen verschleiert und benommen wirkten. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie zugedröhnt er wirklich war. Sein Blutdruck war gefallen, das sah ich an seinem Gesicht, aber schien noch nicht in einen kritischen Bereich gefallen zu sein. Den Eingriff selbst würde er überstehen, wenngleich die Schmerzen, die er erleiden würde, wenn die Wirkung seiner Drogen erstmal nachließ, unerträglich sein würden.

„Das geht doch gut, gut, gut, sehr gut geht das", kommentierte der Joker mein Tun mit zufriedenem Nicken und auch mich befiel eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass er nicht direkt unter meinen Händen wegsterben würde, wenngleich mich das nicht von der Mitschuld an seinem sicheren Tod befreite.

„Was auch immer du mit ihm vorhast oder was ich ihm da eben eingesetzt habe...es wird nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, um Wirkung zu zeigen."

„Wie lange?", fragte er daraufhin und wandte den Blick nicht von der Wunde ab. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Übelkeit, wie sie jeden anderen befallen hätte, der keine medizinische Erfahrung vorzuweisen hatte. Er hatte sicher schon Schlimmeres gesehen, denn sosehr ich mich auch gegen die Vorstellung sträubte, so wusste ich doch tief in meinem Inneren, dass sein blutiges Handwerk dem meinen doch nicht so unähnlich war, wie ich steif und fest bei unserer ersten Begegnung behauptet hatte.

„Kommt darauf an, wie lange sein Immunsystem den Fremdkörper duldet. Bei organischem Material beträgt der mögliche Abstoßungszeitraum mehrere Tage, hier...könnte es nur einige Stunden, vielleicht bis zu zwei Tagen dauern."

Der Joker verzog den Mund zu einer undeutbaren Schnute, die er mit einem in Mark und Bein übergehenden Zungeschnalzen auflöste. „Das reicht aus."

Mir lag die Frage auf der Zunge, wofür dieser Zeitraum ausreichen würde, wusste aber, dass er sie mir ohnehin nicht wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet hätte. „Wenn möglich sollte er sich trotzdem nicht zu hektisch bewegen...die Wunde ist zwar nicht tief, aber wenn sie aufreißt...richtet das trotzdem gehörigen Schaden an."

Der Joker nickte eifrig mehrere Male, so als stünde sein Kopf unter Strom, dann versetzte er seinem Versuchskaninchen einen Stupser gegen die Schulter und säuselte ihm zu: „Ronald McDonald ist hart im Nehmen, hab ich Recht?" Ich versuchte, es nicht nah an mich heran zu lassen, wie er mit diesem wehrlosen Menschen redete, der in seinem Drogenrausch einvernehmlich diesem Experiment zugestimmt hatte, sofern der Joker ihm überhaupt gesagt hatte, was er mit ihm vorhatte.

„Hast Recht, Boss", erwiderte er mit überraschend klarer, zuversichtlich klingender Stimme. Dieser Mann hatte keine Ahnung, was ihm bevorstand. Unmündig wie ein kleines Kind hatte er sich vom Joker einlullen und benutzen lassen. Einmal mehr erschreckte mich die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit welcher er sein grausames Spiel mit anderen Menschen trieb.

„So...er...er ist wieder dicht", sagte ich brüsk, was den Joker gackernd auflachen ließ: „Nun, Frau Doktor, ich will meinen, er ist trotz deiner Bemühungen nicht mehr ganz dicht." Er drehte den Zeigefinger kreisend in Höhe seiner Schläfe, um zu implizieren, dass jahrelanger Drogenkonsum Ronald McDonalds Gehirn zu einem kleinen Klumpen zusammenschrumpfen lassen hatte, der nur noch die rudimentärsten Funktionen erfüllen konnte.

„Wie dem auch sei...", überging ich diese Bemerkung und entledigte mich meiner Handschuhe, „...ihr solltet von hier verschwinden, bevor noch jemand..."

„Dr. Clementine! Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich?", unterbrach mich eine Stimme, die mich entsetzt zusammenfahren ließ. Ich drehte mich um und sah Dr. Philips in der Tür stehen, seine Augen waren vor Grauen geweitet, die dunkelblaue Kluft, die er trug, war blutverschmiert.

„Ich...", weiter kam ich nicht, denn ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, den die glatten Wände des halbleeren Raumes um ein Vielfaches verstärkten, schnitt mir grob das Wort ab und ließ kurz darauf eine scharlachrote Pfingstrose zwischen Dr. Philips starren Augen erblühen. Ein Schrei wollte sich seinen Weg meine Kehle hinauf bahnen, blieb aber auf halber Strecke stecken, als der alte Chefarzt leblos vornüber sank und mit einem widerlich platschenden Geräusch bäuchlings auf den mit Folie ausgelegten Boden landete.

„Was zum...Teufel!", brachte ich hervor und drehte mich zum Joker um, der die Pistole noch immer ausgestreckt hielt, mit der er Dr. Philips ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgelegt hatte. „Bist du verrückt?!"

Meine Frage erübrigte sich, der Joker aber quittierte sie nur mit einem halben Achselzucken und entschuldigte sein Tun mit: „Er hat gestört."

„Wie soll ich erklären, dass der Chefpathologe eine Kugel im Kopf hat, ausgerechnet wenn ich ihm assistieren sollte??", rief ich panisch aus. Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis jemand eine Leiche nach unten brachte oder nur auf Stippvisite vorbeischauen würde. Ich bezweifelte, dass jemand den Schuss gehört hatte. So stark und laut er auch im Obduktionsraum widergehallt war, so hermetisch und schalldicht war die Abteilung der Pathologie insgesamt.

Der Joker schritt ohne jede Hast um den Tisch herum, legte den Arm um die Schultern seines wortkargen Kumpanen, der die Tat des Jokers ohne jede Gefühlsregung beobachtet hatte, und sagte: „Der liebe Arti hier war lange Zeit Patient in Arkham...paranoide Schizophrenie und krankhafte Nekrophilie...keiner wird daran zweifeln, dass er hier eingebrochen ist, um...ein bisschen Spaß zu haben, dabei vom guten alten Doktorchen erwischt worden ist, ihn erschoss uuuund...die Waffe im Anschluss gegen sich selbst richtete." Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, presste er seinem verwirrt dreinschauenden den Lauf der Pistole unter das Kinn und drückte ab, eine Fontäne aus Blut, Hirnmasse und Knochensplittern schoss an die Wand, an die er gelehnt gestanden hatte, ehe der Joker den Arm wegzog und der Tote neben ihm in sich zusammensank.

Ich wollte schreien, konnte es aber nicht. Der entsetzliche Anblick schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Ich hatte viele Schussverletzungen behandeln müssen, die teilweise wirklich grässlichen Ausmaßes gewesen waren, aber noch nie hatte ich gesehen, wie einem Menschen der Kopf weggeschossen wurde. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, starrte den Joker entgeistert an. Was hielt ihn davon ab, auch mich zu erschießen? Gar nichts.

Er richtete den Kragen seines Hemdes und merkte an: „Diese Folie ist praktisch, wirklich sehr praktisch."

All meine Muskeln schienen zugleich zu krampfen, mich zu lähmen, so fassungslos war ich ob der Kaltblütigkeit des Jokers. Ich hatte geglaubt, es könnte mich nicht mehr schockieren, nicht nach all dem, was ich auf dem Jahrmarkt gesehen hatte, aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. „Ronald McDonald und ich werden jetzt gehen. Erzähl ihnen eine Geschichte, wenn sie fragen, Elena...die Leute lieben gute Geschichten!"

Das war alles, was er sagte, ehe er die Waffe in die rechte Hand des Toten legte, dem Patienten aufhalf und mit ihm gemeinsam aus dem Obduktionsraum spazierte. Ich aber stand noch starr an Ort und Stelle, als er längst verschwunden war, und hörte die Schritte sich nähernden Personals.

-tbc-


	16. 15 Erklärungsbedarf

**A/N:** Weiter im Text. Diesmal mit einem etwas ruhigeren Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**15**

**Erklärungsbedarf**

„_Nicht vor Hunden muss man Angst haben, sondern vor den Besitzern."_

_[Die Purpurnen Flüsse]_

Es gab Gerüche, die in uns unwillkürliche emotionale Assoziationen freisetzten. Der Geruch frisch gebackenen Kuchens regte unseren Appetit an, vermittelte uns vielleicht sogar das Gefühl heimeliger Geborgenheit, der Duft eines Parfums mochte in uns Vertrauen oder Sehnsucht wecken, der Gestank von Abfall oder Exkrementen erfüllte uns mit Übelkeit und Ekel. Der Geruch, der den Obduktionsraum auch noch Stunden später ausfüllte, setzte sich wie ein Mosaik aus dem Aroma von Blut, frischer Farbe und Formaldehyd zusammen, und auch er weckte in mir eine emotionale Assoziation. Er verkörperte für mich den Gestank kalter, unverhohlener Angst.

Ich saß auf einer Bank im Flur der Pathologie, war in eine Notfalldecke gehüllt und klammerte mich an einen Becher heißen, ungenießbaren Krankenhauskaffees, von dem ich noch keinen einzigen Schluck gekostet hatte. Mein starrer Blick war auf den Raum gerichtet, den ich vor gut einer Stunde unter Schock verlassen hatte. Jetzt war er von gelbem Kunststoffband versiegelt, das den Raum als Tatort markierte. Hinter der Absperrung waren Leute der Spurensicherung damit beschäftigt, Beweise zu sichern. Beweise, die meine zusammenhangslos und zittrig zusammengestammelte Zeugenaussage untermauern oder widerlegen würden. Gerade wurde die Leiche von Dr. Philips nach draußen gekarrt. Heftig zitternd sah ich den beiden Polizisten hinterher, die den Toten auf einer Liege über den Flur rollten. Dr. Philips hatte für die Pathologie gelebt und dort war er auch gestorben. Das Leben hatte einen wirklich seltsamen Sinn für Humor.

„Dr. Clementine?", hörte ich eine unbekannte Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich nur zögerlich um, alles, was ich sah, kam mir wie ein schlechter Traum vor, zu surreal, um wahr zu sein. Ich stand unter Schock und wusste es selbst, dennoch konnte ich nicht aus dieser Trance blanken Entsetzens ausbrechen. Ich hatte mich umgedreht und schaute zu dem Polizisten auf, der an die Sitzreihe herangetreten war. Er trug ein braunes Jackett und Hosen, die ihm zu groß zu sein schienen. Es hätten nur Baskenmütze und Pfeife gefehlt, um ihn zu Sherlock Holmes' Zwillingsbruder zu machen. Sein Gesicht wirkte müde, war von Falten durchzogen und ein einziges Trauerspiel, erinnerte mich an das eines Beagles. Ein struppiger, etwas ungepflegt wirkender graubrauner Schnurrbart zierte seine Oberlippe. Kluge blaugraue Augen musterten mich durch eine altmodische Hornbrille hindurch. Ich hatte ihn schon vorher im Fernsehen gesehen, auch wenn ich ihn etwas properer und ein wenig fülliger in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Job schien ihm einiges abzuverlangen.

„Ich bin Commissioner Gordon", stellte er sich mir vor und reichte mir die Hand, die ich einen Moment lang ausdruckslos anstarrte, als wüsste ich nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte, ehe ich sie ergriff und schüttelte. Erst als ich die Wärme seiner Hand spürte, merkte ich, wie kalt meine eigene war.

„Commissioner?", wiederholte ich leise, worauf er kurz zögerte und dann nickte. „Ist es dann nicht eher Ihr Job, andere Cops zu delegieren?" Ich wusste nicht, warum ich derartige Fragen stellte. Es konnte mir doch egal sein, ob sich ein Commissioner oder ein einfacher Officer um den Fall kümmerte, aber ich war nicht länger Herrin meiner Gedanken. Ich fand es schon bemerkenswert, dass ich dazu in der Lage gewesen war, die Geschichte, die mir der Joker aufgetischt hatte, glaubwürdig zu erzählen, vielmehr konnte man nicht mehr von mir abverlangen.

„Bestimmte Fälle erfordern meine persönliche Anwesenheit am Tatort", erklärte er simpel und deutete dann auf den leeren Platz neben mir: „Darf ich?" Ich begnügte mich mit einem Nicken und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, ich würde innerlich erfrieren.

Es war kurz nach drei Uhr morgens, eine wahrhaft unchristliche Zeit, um sie in dem Flur der Pathologie zu verbringen. Er drückte die ungemusterte Krawatte gegen seine Brust und setzte sich, stützte dann die Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel ab und verschränkte die Hände wie zum Gebet ineinander. Seine silberne Armbanduhr, die sich in ihrer klassischen Schlichtheit seiner übrigen Aufmachung anpasste, fing das Licht der Neonröhren über uns auf. Ihr Ziffernblatt hatte einen kleinen schrägen Riss, an dem sich das Licht brach. Gordon schien ein pragmatischer Mensch zu sein, der sich nicht sonderlich um Eitelkeiten scherte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Sie vorerst noch hier bleiben mussten, aber es war wichtig, dass wir Ihre Aussage aufnehmen konnten...", er schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu mir herüber, ich nickte abermals knapp. „Das muss Sie sehr mitnehmen...", murmelte er weiter, „...es geschieht bestimmt nicht alle Tage, dass ein Geisteskranker hier einfällt und ein Blutbad anrichtet. Es dann auch noch mit anzusehen..." Er brach ab und sah mich an, ich aber sagte immer noch nichts, krallte mich fest genug an den Kaffeebecher, um ihn einzudrücken.

„Haben Sie mit unserer Psychologin gesprochen? Sie können jederzeit ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, das steht Ihnen zu." Ich blinzelte seit langem, verfiel daraufhin jedoch wieder in mein apathisch anmutendes Starren. „Es geht schon...ich...wüsste im Moment nicht, was ich sagen sollte...oder wie ich mich ausdrücken sollte, um zu sagen, was ich fühle, ich..." Kopfschüttelnd ließ ich den Satz unvollendet im Raum stehen. Ich spielte dem Commissioner nichts vor, war emotional wirklich zu aufgewühlt, zu erschüttert über das Gesehene, als dass ich gänzlich rational hätte auftreten können.

Ich fragte mich, ob er ahnte, dass ich nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu Protokoll gegeben hatte und ob die forensischen Untersuchungen zutage fördern würden, was sich wirklich zugetragen hatte. Meine Arbeitskleidung hatte ich abgeben müssen. In eine Klarsichthülle eingetütet, war sie als Beweismittel beschlagnahmt worden. Spätestens wenn das Blut, das stellenweise darauf gelandet war, analysiert worden wäre, würde den Ermittlern klar sein, dass das Blut eins Unbekannten an mir haftete. Und dann würden sie beginnen, Fragen zu stellen.

„Das ist ok. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass sich jemand Ihrer annehmen kann und wird, wenn Sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen." Gordon sprach leise, taktvoll. Seine Stimme hatte etwas angenehm Beruhigendes an sich. „Danke", flüsterte ich und schloss meine Lippen über den Kaffeebecher, um einer weiteren unangenehmen Stille beschäftigt aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Sie machen eine ziemlich harte Zeit durch...", hob er an und ich wusste, was gleich kommen würde. Ich nahm es ihm brüsk vorweg: „Wenn Sie auf den Joker anspielen...das ist abgehakt...Vergangenheit, ok? Er hat mich entführt, ich hab ihn zusammengeflickt und bin durch viel Glück entkommen. Aber das war's auch. Ich habe noch ein Leben und begreife nicht, warum alle darauf herumreiten müssen!" Ich klang aufgebrachter, als ich eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte und natürlich hatte ich wieder gelogen. Die Sache war ganz und gar nicht abgehakt. Sie war gerade erst ins Rollen gekommen und ein Leben, so wie ich es früher definiert hatte, besaß ich nicht mehr. Aber Gordon war einer der Letzten, dem ich das nahe bringen konnte, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass Jamie im Rinnstein landete.

„Alle? Wer sind _alle_?", fragte Gordon im gleichen ruhigen Tonfall. Mein emotionaler Ausbruch schien ihn nicht zu überraschen. Entweder besaß er ein großes Einfühlungsvermögen oder war schon viel zu lange in seinem Job tätig, um wirklich noch zu verblüfften Reaktionen in der Lage zu sein.

„Die Presse, meine Kollegen...Bruce Wayne", zählte ich auf und brachte ihn doch zum Stutzen. „Bruce Wayne?"

Ich äugte ihn an, ließ mich zu einer kleinen sarkastischen Äußerung hinreißen: „Ja, schon mal gehört? Etwa 1,85m groß, braune Haare, gut gebaut, gepflegtes Auftreten und einige Milliarden auf dem Konto."

Gordon überging meinen ironischen Unterton und sagte: „Ich weiß, wer Bruce Wayne ist. Es erstaunt mich nur, dass er dieser Angelegenheit größeres Interesse zollt. Normalerweise scheint er eher trivialeren Beschäftigungen zu frönen." Ich nickte schwach, nahm noch einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee und stellte ihn dann zwischen meinen Füßen ab, strich mir dann mit den angewärmten Händen über das Gesicht. „Ja, das hab ich auch gedacht. Aber er scheint der Öffentlichkeit doch weitaus mehr Interesse entgegen zu bringen."

Damit war die Sache für mich abgehakt. Ich wollte nicht über Bruce Wayne reden, am liebsten wollte ich gar nicht mehr reden müssen. Aber damit hätte ich es mir mit Sicherheit zu leicht und meine Rechnung ohne den Commissioner gemacht, der sagte: „Der Joker ist niemand, den man unterschätzen sollte. Dass Sie ihm entwischt sind, ist großes Glück. Sie sollten es nur nicht herausfordern."

Ich ließ meine Hände sinken, ballte sie zu Fäusten und stützte mein Kinn darauf ab. „Glauben Sie mir, ich hab bestimmt nicht vor, hier in Gotham herumzustolzieren und damit zu prahlen, dass ich diesem Irren entwischt bin. Ich hätte gern die Stadt verlassen, aber Ihre geschätzten Kollegen haben mir diese Chance verwehrt." Der Commissioner richtete sich kurz auf, was seine Wirbelsäule mit einem ungesunden Knacken kommentierte, und begab sich dann wieder in seine anfängliche Haltung. „Ich weiß und ich muss Sie bitten, weiterhin in Gotham City zu bleiben, auch wenn Sie das nach diesem weiteren Rückschlag erstrecht nicht in Betracht ziehen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und angelte mir wieder den Kaffeebecher. In unangenehmen Situationen beschäftigte ich gern meine Hände. „Rückschlag? Wie meinen Sie das? Glauben Sie, der Joker hat auch damit was zu tun?"

Ich kam bewusst auf ihn zu sprechen, um meine Unwissenheit vorzutäuschen. Bei veränderter Beweislage konnte mir das das Genick brechen, aber vorerst half es, den Commissioner nicht zu neugierig bezüglich meiner Person werden zu lassen. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit weiß Gott genügend Aufmerksamkeit bekommen.

„Der Joker scheint in allem seine Finger im Spiel zu haben...man darf sich fast gar nicht mehr erlauben, seine Mittäterschaft auszuschließen", seufzte er und sah mich dann durchdringend durch seine etwas lächerlich wirkende Brille hinweg an: „Er begibt sich gern und oft in die Gesellschaft psychisch labiler Menschen, so wie dem toten Arti Cole, deshalb kann man nicht ausschließen, dass er mit der Sache zu tun hat. Ich möchte Ihnen nur empfehlen, auf der Hut zu sein, auch wenn Sie die Begegnung mit dem Joker bereits abgehakt haben...er ist gefährlich, aber das muss ich Ihnen nicht erst sagen."

Oh nein, das musste er wirklich nicht.

„Wenn Sie nach Hause gehen möchten, dürfen Sie das gern tun. Für Rückmeldungen..."

„bleibe ich erreichbar, schon klar", endete ich für ihn und entrang mir ein schwaches Lächeln, das er zögerlich erwiderte. „In Ordnung, Dr. Clementine. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Mitarbeit." Wohl eher dafür, dass ich diesen Tatort erst verschuldet hatte.

Ich tat es ihm gleich und erhob mich, begab mich dann auf zittrigen Beinen in die Umkleidekabine, um mir meine Sachen zu schnappen und nach Hause zu fahren. Ein Zuhause, das all dessen beraubt worden war, was ihm seinen Namen gegeben hatte.

Ich schlief schlecht, schreckte mehrere Male hoch und brauchte meine letzten Milchvorräte auf in der Hoffnung, eine heiße Milch mit Honig würde mich vergessen lassen, dass ich zwei Menschen hatte sterben sehen. Aber Erinnerungen wie diese waren hartnäckig und besaßen die unangenehme Eigenschaft, sich detailliert in unser Gedächtnis einzubrennen, sodass sie Narben in unserem Bewusstsein hinterließen. Er hatte abgedrückt ohne jedwede Skrupel. Es war eines, von solchen Taten geistig verwirrter Menschen in den Nachrichten oder schlechten Psychothrillern zu lesen, sie aber am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Hinzukam, dass ich den Joker nicht länger für geistig verwirrt hielt. Alles, was er tat und sagte, war von solcher Klarheit und Präzision bestimmt, dass es zu einfach erschien, eine geistige Schwäche für sein fehlendes Empathievermögen und seinen ausgeprägten Nihilismus verantwortlich zu machen. Er bewies schließlich immer wieder von neuem, dass er alles andere als schwachsinnig war. Er war hochintelligent, besaß einen scharfen Verstand, der hinter seiner scheinbaren Willkür und dem vermeintlichen Chaos steckte. Er wusste seine Taten clever zu inszenieren, ohne dass die darin verflochtenen Darsteller überhaupt wussten, dass sie Teile seines Stücks waren, Teile seines diabolischen Schauspiels.

Den Rest der Nacht schlug ich mich schlaflos mit diesen Gedanken herum und versuchte einen Ausweg aus meinem moralischen Dilemma zu finden, zu verdrängen, dass mein Handeln das Leben zweier Menschen gekostet hatte. Dreier Menschen, wenn ich den Junkie mit dem Implantat mit einberechnete, denn ich glaubte nicht, dass er das Ende dieser Woche noch erleben würde.

Gegen sieben Uhr morgens gab ich meine fruchtlosen Versuche, Schlaf zu finden, endgültig auf, duschte ausgiebig und zwang mir eine Schüssel Müsli auf, während ich zur Berieselung die Morgennachrichten laufen ließ. Ohne Jamie war es so unerträglich still innerhalb dieser vier Wände, so leblos. Mein Apartment war meine eigene persönliche Pathologie. Ich schauderte, stellte den Fernseher lauter. Manchmal umgaben wir uns mit unzumutbarem Lärm, um die Stille nicht hören zu müssen, die sich in uns ausbreitete.

Ich hatte die Hälfte meines geschmacksfreien Frühstücks hinunter gewürgt, als der Nachrichtensprecher die Berichterstattung für eine Eilmeldung unterbrach. Ich behielt einen Löffel voller Haferflocken in meinem Mund, bis er aufzuquellen schien und nur schwerlich hinunterzuschlucken war.

„Sehr geehrte Zuschauer, wir unterbrechen unsere Berichterstattung von der Grippeepidemie an der Ostküste für eine Nachricht, die uns soeben erreicht hat. Es scheint, als habe sich Gothams schlimmster Schwerverbrecher in einem weiteren Statement zu Wort gemeldet. Wir raten davon ab, in Panik auszubrechen, fühlen uns jedoch verpflichtet, diese Warnung zu senden, da jeder Bürger das Recht auf Information hat."

Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung aus dem Munde des Sprechers und ich wusste, dass er sich auf die öffentlich geäußerte Kritik vonseiten des Bürgermeisters bezog, der der Presse zum Vorwurf gemacht hatte, das Sprachrohr dieses Wahnsinnigen geworden zu sein und somit nur für Unruhen und Panik innerhalb der Bevölkerung gesorgt zu haben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Medien eine Massenhysterie herbeigeführt, vielleicht sogar angeheizt hatten. Angst und Schrecken verkauften sich nun einmal besser als Berichterstattungen über politische Skandale. Keine Branche profitierte von Gothams Beinamen als Sündenpfuhl so sehr wie der Journalismus, denn egal, was auch passiere, Menschen würden immer Zeitung lesen und fernsehen. Es schien, als wäre es ein innerstes Bedürfnis des Menschen, erschreckt und in Aufruhr versetzt zu werden, weil das normale Leben schrecklich eintönig und langweilig war. Niemand gestand es sich ein, aber es lag in der Natur des Menschen, Sensationen hinterher zu jagen, mochten sie sich auf kleiner privater Ebene oder im großen Format wie hier in Gotham zutragen. Wäre es anders gewesen, wäre Gotham City längst zur Geisterstadt geworden.

„Wir weisen dennoch darauf hin, dass die Inhalte des folgenden Beitrags verstörend wirken können und empfehlen empfindlichen Zuschauern, umzuschalten."

Ich hob die Braue. Cleverer konnte man die Zuschauer nicht dazu bringen, noch näher an den Bildschirm heranzurutschen, anstatt wirklich abzuschalten. Ein Fenster wurde eingespielt, einzig ein roter Balken mit transparenter Schrift und dem Logo des GCNC erinnerte daran, dass es ein öffentlicher Fernsehsender war, der diese Meldung ausstrahlte. Das Bild, das eingeblendet wurde, zeigte einen Ort, der mir bekannt war. Unheimlich bekannt sogar. Es zeigte den teils abgebauten Jahrmarkt von Gotham City, entweder bevor oder nachdem ich meinen Höllenritt auf dem Karussell durchlebt hatte.

Der Joker saß auf einem der Karussellpferde, wie ein Kind, das den größten Spaß seines Lebens hatte. Seine Beine baumelten mit kindlicher Verspieltheit und Sorglosigkeit zu den Flanken des Pferdes, das geisterhaft und unheimlich in die Kamera grinste. Mir war kurzzeitig, als müsste ich das mühsam hineingezwungene Frühstück auf der Stelle erbrechen, doch ich behielt es mit viel Selbstdisziplin im Magen, klammerte mich dennoch krampfhaft an mein Glas Orangensaft und nahm einen großen Schluck, ohne jedoch die Augen von dem Bildschirm zu nehmen.

„Halli hallo Gotham!", schnarrte er in die Kamera und bleckte seine gelben Zähne zu einem Grinsen, das so aggressiv wirkte, dass jegliche humoristische Intention hinfällig wurde. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, erfreue ich mich bester Gesundheit und weile noch immer unter euch. Es ist...ein wenig still um meine Person geworden, aber ich hoffe doch, ihr habt mich nicht vergessen, hm?" Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, zog die zerschlissene Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und verzog die Brauen zu einer schalkhaften Geste, die nicht zuletzt wegen seiner schwarz geschminkten Lider äußerst bedrohlich wirkte. Im Hintergrund ertönte die dudelnde Jahrmarktsmusik, aber sie tönte nur gedämpft, nicht so brüllend laut, wie sie noch lange in meinen Ohren nachgeklungen hatte. Dennoch verlieh sie der Aufnahme eine gespenstische Atmosphäre, schürte die Angst, die seine bloße Anwesenheit auf den Zuschauer projizierte. Es war, als würde man Zeuge einer besonders kranken Zirkusvorführung.

„Und falls dem doch so ist, frische ich nur zu gern euer Gedächtnis ein wenig auf. Ihr habt mich bislang sehr enttäuscht, Bürger Gothams, habt nie getan, worum ich euch gebeten habe, obwohl das wirklich...nicht viel verlangt gewesen ist." Er untermauerte seine Worte mit einer undeutbaren Handbewegung, in seinem Blick lag eindeutiges Missfallen, ein aggressives Funkeln. Ich hatte diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen, hier in meiner Küche. Doch wenngleich diese neuerliche Botschaft nur im Fernsehen übertragen wurde und er hoffentlich meilenweit von mir entfernt war, ging der Ausdruck in diesen dunklen, bodenlosen Augen durch Mark und Bein.

„Wie es in einem Spiel so ist...muss Untätigkeit und freiwilliges Aussetzen bestraft werden. Es liegt ganz an euch, wie viele Verwarnungen ich euch noch erteilen muss. Ihr tut gut daran, die Augen offen zu halten, denn der Jahrmarkt hat Gotham noch nicht verlassen. Er hat gerade erst begonnen. Und neben zahlreichen Attraktionen – was wäre ein Jahrmarkt schließlich ohne Geisterbahn – biete ich euch...jede Menge Feuerwerke. Dafür sorgen...meine Kollegen und ich", damit lehnte er sich leicht zurück, drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung ab und deutete mit der rechten Hand auf den Hintergrund. Dort saßen die toten Schausteller auf Plastikpferden, in Kunststoffautos und anderen Kabinen des mörderischen Karussells, ihre leeren Augen glotzten gespenstisch aus den eingefallenen Höhlen. Es war geradewegs so, als hätte der Joker einen Stephen King Roman inszeniert, und zwar einen seiner schwächeren.

„Hereinspaziert, hereinspaziert...ich habe einige Sensationen für euch zu bieten und...wenn ihr mitmacht, haben wir alle noch mehr Spaß an der Sache. Also löst euer Ticket ins Wunderland, hereinspaziert, hereinspaziert...ich bin noch eine ganze Zeit hier, rund um die Uhr und...überall." Daraufhin begann er zu lachen, schaukelte vor und zurück, während das Pferd, auf dem er saß, noch immer dieses wahnsinnige Grinsen, das zu einem Schrei auszuarten schien, auf dem Maul trug.

Der Jahrmarkt in Gotham war zu einem Ende gekommen; der Joker jedoch hatte die Pforten zu seiner Manege eröffnet und er würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis ein jeder durch den brennenden Reifen gesprungen war. Manche freiwillig, andere durch die erbarmungslose Peitsche des Dompteurs, alle aber unter dem schrillen Gelächter eines wahnsinnigen Clowns.

Die Übertragung wurde unterbrochen, die Kameras fokussierten wieder den Nachrichtensprecher John Randolph, der um einige Nuancen bleicher erschien als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Seine Miene drückte zwar Gefasstheit aus, aber seine Augen flackerten nervös, taten sich schwer damit, beharrlich in die Kamera zu sehen.

„Verstörende Bilder", kommentierte er und musste sich räuspern, so schwach und krächzend hörte er sich an. „Ich wiederhole: brechen Sie nicht in Panik aus, bleiben Sie wenn möglich nachts in Ihren Wohnungen, denn dort sind Sie am sichersten." Ich hob die Braue und erlaubte mir ein humorloses Auflachen, das mich selbst erschreckte. Ob ich melden sollte, dass der Joker gern in Küchen einstieg und Kühlschränke plünderte? Dann wäre meine Bewerbung für Arkham wohl vollständig gewesen.

Nur mühsam schwenkte John Randolph zum Tagesgeschehen über, erläuterte noch einmal, dass die Aufnahmen vom vergangenen Wochenende stammten und die Polizei den Tatort bereits gesichert hätte. Und – natürlich – auf einer heißen Spur war. Man hatte dem GCNC anscheinend ordentlich auf die Finger geklopft, jetzt wurde nicht einmal Kritik an der städtischen Polizei laut. Anscheinend erhoffte man sich so, einer Massenpanik vorzubeugen, wie sie an jenem Abend meiner Entführung entstanden war. Der Joker aber würde mit seinen Taten überzeugen, dass es durchaus Grund zur Panik gab und dazu benötigte er keine Videobotschaften. Die, so war ich mir sicher, bereiteten ihm nur ein diebisches Vergnügen und stillten sein Geltungsbedürfnis.

Ich erstarrte ein zweites Mal, als von der Schießerei im Metropolitan Hospital berichtet wurde. Man präsentierte hier, wie in meiner Aussage festgehalten, Arti Cole als den vorläufigen Hauptverdächtigen, erklärte sich den Tathergang mit seiner psychischen Störung.

Der Joker hatte Recht gehabt. Die Menschen hörten gern Geschichten, vor allen Dingen, wenn sie sie leicht verstehen und sich erklären konnten. Geistige Defizite und Krankheiten wurden gern als Begründung für die abscheulichsten Taten vorgeschoben, genau wie die schreckliche Kindheit eines Serienmörders oder Gewalttäters. Der Mensch musste sich wirklich immer alles erklären, weil es ihn beruhigte. Ich räumte nicht gern ein, dass der Joker mit dieser Behauptung Recht gehabt hatte, aber gerade die jüngsten Ereignisse bestätigten das.

Ein schaler Geschmack wie von faulenden Eiern breitete sich in meinem Mund aus, als eingeblendet wurde, wie Dr. Philips und die Leiche des vermeintlichen Täters aus dem Krankenhaus gekarrt wurden, um der Gerichtsmedizin von Gotham überführt zu werden. Dann wurde plötzlich mein Bild eingeblendet, das auch meinen Ausweis zierte, während Randolph dazu seinen Text herunterleierte: „Dr. Elena Clementine, Unfallchirurgin des Metropolitan Hospitals, ist bislang die einzige Zeugin dieser Schreckenstat und wurde bereits von der Polizei vernommen. Clementine hatte vor drei Wochen für Schlagzeilen gesorgt, weil sie dem Joker in einer Notoperation das Leben gerettet hatte. Zu einer möglichen Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Tathergang hüllt sich die Polizei momentan in Schweigen."

Mir wurde kalt. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Stellten die mich immer noch an den Pranger, weil ich ihm geholfen hatte? Wärmte das Fernsehen neuerdings alte Beiträge auf, um seinen Berichterstattungen mehr Pep zu verleihen? Das, was dort betrieben wurde, war rufschädigend. Ironischerweise lagen sie gar nicht so falsch mit der Vermutung, ich hätte etwas mit der Schießerei zu tun, wenn auch auf andere Weise, als sie sich vorstellen konnten.

Ich schloss die Augen und legte mein Gesicht in meine Hände, wartete, bis der ekelhafte Geschmack in meinem Mund wieder verschwunden war, versuchte ihn mit Orangensaft fortzuspülen, doch er verblieb auf meiner Zunge.

Ich ahnte, dass es mit meiner Aussage der Polizei gegenüber nicht getan sein würde. Wenn die Medien schon so tollkühne Vermutungen öffentlich äußerte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Polizei der Sache auf die Spur kam und dann würde ich mich warm anziehen müssen. Ich hatte niemanden getötet, hatte auf niemanden geschossen, aber wenn herauskam, dass ich bewusst falsches Zeugnis abgelegt hatte, würden die Ermittler auch meine gänzliche Unschuld an dem Ganzen infrage stellen.

Ich stellte den Fernseher aus, musste diese Erkenntnis erst einmal sacken lassen, musste hier heraus, weil mir die Decke auf den Kopf zu fallen drohte. Aber wo konnte ich noch hin? Man mochte meinen, in einer Großstadt wie Gotham wäre Anonymität nicht zu vermeiden, aber wenn man es einmal auf Seite 1 der Klatschpresse geschafft hatte, vergaßen die Leute dein Gesicht nicht so schnell, auch wenn sie sonst nichts von dir wissen mochten. Mit so zweifelhaftem Ruhm konnte ich wenig anfangen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die ersten Menschen in Erfahrung brachten, wo ich lebte und dann war es nicht unmöglich, dass Fotografen und Reporter mir vor meinem Haus auflauerten, wie sie es bereits an meinem Arbeitsplatz getan hatten.

Ich stand auf, stellte das nicht aufgegessene Müsli in die Spüle und nahm mir vor, ein bisschen joggen zu gehen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Mit zusammengeknotetem, unter einer Baseballmütze verstecktem Haar, einer Sonnenbrille und etwas weiterer Kleidung würde man mich nicht so leicht erkennen und wenn doch – nun...dann hatte ich sowieso das Haus verlassen, um zu rennen.

Ich kam nicht weit. Noch während ich auf dem Sofa saß und Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, ließ mich das Klingeln des Telefons heftig zusammenfahren. Oh nein. Ging etwa der Telefonterror von vorn los? Würde mir jetzt noch mehr Geld für ein diffamierendes Interview geboten? Es gab zweifelsohne Menschen, die derartige Aufmerksamkeit wirklich genossen und ausgeschlachtet hätten, wie sie die Begegnung mit dem Joker überlebt hatten, aber ich legte darauf keinen Wert. Ich wusste, dass früher oder später die Frage gekommen wäre, ob ich mich nicht ob meiner Taten schämen müsste, wenn ich sah, wie der Joker dank mir weiterhin Terror und Angst nach Gotham brachte. Menschen neigten dazu, andere schnell zu verurteilen, machten es sich leicht, etwas als falsch oder richtig zu verschreien, ohne wirklichen Einblick zu haben.

Ich blieb stehen und starrte auf das Telefon, so als könnte ich es durch bloße Blicke dazu bringen, mit dem Klingeln aufzuhören. Doch stattdessen setzte mein Anrufbeantworter dem Ganzen ein Ende. Ich hatte die Bandansage nicht geändert. Noch immer sprachen Michael, Jamie und ich auf das Gerät und luden Anrufer dazu ein, uns eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Der Stich, der durch mein Herz ging, war schmerzhaft, aber nicht so schmerzhaft wie die Erkenntnis, dass ich nun allein übrig geblieben war. Jamies Zimmer war leer, um die Hälfte seines Chaos' befreit, und ich wusste nicht, wann ich ihn wieder in meine Arme schließen können würde. Wann dieser Irrsinn ein Ende nahm und mein Leben wieder in geordneten Bahnen verlief. Nichts anderes wünschte ich mir. Ich hatte mir nicht ausgesucht, Zielscheibe dieses Irren zu sein und noch weniger wollte ich seine kranken Experimente durchführen. Aber hatte ich noch eine Wahl? War ich nicht zu tief in den Strudel hineingeraten, um mich aus eigener Kraft wieder herauszukämpfen?

Der Piepton ertönte und ich machte mich schon auf eine weitere schmierige Journalistenstimme gefasst, als zu meiner Überraschung Bruce' auf das Band sprach: „Hi Elena, hier ist Bruce. Ich habe gerade in den Nachrichten gehört, was sich gestern ereignet hat und..."

Ich wollte eigentlich nicht abnehmen, wollte nicht preisgeben, dass ich zu Hause war, wollte nicht reden. Aber trotzdem merkte ich, wie ich zum Hörer gegriffen und ihn abgehoben hatte, ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein.

„Elena?", fragte Bruce' warme, freundliche Stimme hellhörig. Ich schluckte. Ich hatte den Anruf entgegen genommen, also musste ich die Sache auch ausbaden. „Hi...", machte ich nur leise und lehnte mit der Stirn gegen meine Hand. Meine Eloquenz dieser Tage überraschte mich immer wieder.

„Schön, dass Sie da sind...ich...wollte nur reinhören, wie's Ihnen geht." Das tat er in letzter Zeit öfter, ohne dass ich einen erfindlichen Grund in seinem Tun erkennen konnte.

„Es geht mir...nicht wirklich gut." Das war noch milde ausgedrückt. Ich wusste nicht, wann ich mich zuletzt so elend und allein gefühlt hatte, von allen im Stich gelassen, die mir etwas bedeuteten. Von meiner Familie, von Michelle, ja, selbst Karen hatte sich nicht bei mir gemeldet, obwohl sie längst von der Geschichte erfahren haben musste. Hielten mich denn alle für schuldig? Für sensationslüstern? War ausgerechnet Bruce Wayne, der wohlhabendste Junggeselle dieses Landes der Einzige, der mir noch zur Seite stand? Und konnte ich mich darüber wirklich beklagen? Ich selbst war den Pakt mit dem Teufel eingegangen, hatte diesen Weg eingeschlagen. Aus vielleicht moralisch vertretbaren Gründen, aber wohlweislich, dass es falsch und unethisch war, was ich tat. Rechtfertigte die Rettung eines Lebens die Gefährdung hunderter? Oder gar tausender?

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Bruce mitfühlend. Aber er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wusste nicht, wie es war, mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu stehen und nur darauf hoffen zu können, dass die Qual möglichst schnell ein Ende haben würde. Es brannte mir auf der Zunge, ihm genau das an den Kopf zu werfen, ganz gleich, ob es fair gewesen wäre oder nicht, oder ob ich damit meinen letzten Verbündeten vor den Kopf stoßen würde. Doch seine nächsten Worte hielten mich davon ab: „Wollen wir uns treffen? Ich will Sie nicht ausfragen oder Ihnen auf den Geist gehen, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass Sie nach alldem jemanden zum Zuhören gebrauchen könnten."

Er spielte deutlich genug auf Jamies Ausbüchsen an. Noch am selben Abend, als ihn die Polizei wieder zu mir gebracht hatte, hatte ich Bruce angerufen und ihm wie versprochen Entwarnung gegeben, hatte unsere Unterhaltung aber auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Sein Angebot kam unverhofft, aber noch ehe ich richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte ich mich schon „Ja" sagen. „Natürlich nur, wenn Sie das Haus verlassen wollen...", setzte er zögerlich hinzu.

„Das...will ich gerade mehr als alles andere", gestand ich mit brüchiger Stimme. _‚Elena, verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, du bist kein kleines Kind mehr, das bei jeder Gelegenheit zu heulen anfängt!'_, schalt ich mich scharf in Gedanken, was mir dabei half, Tränen zurückzukämpfen, die die Dreistigkeit besaßen, sich in meine Augen stehlen zu wollen. Ich neigte seit kurzem vermehrt zu Sentimentalität, die mir nicht zueigen war, und ich hatte nicht vor, das zur Gewohnheit werden zu lassen.

„Ok...wie wäre es mit dem _‚Petit Paris'_ im Stadtzentrum. Das ist nicht weit von Ihrer Wohnung entfernt, ein ziemlich lauschiges Plätzchen, das mir gehört. Wir wären also ungestört." Ungestört hörte sich gut an. Ein Zustand, den ich schon lange nicht mehr genossen hatte.

Ich nickte, besann mich erst dann, dass Bruce es nicht sehen konnte, und murmelte dann: „Klingt gut." Wir verabredeten uns für den frühen Nachmittag, der ein überraschend sonniger war. Der Sommer lag in seinen letzten Zügen, hatte seinen warmen Atem verbraucht, aber es versprach dennoch, ein goldener Herbst zu werden.

Ich kleidete mich in die Kluft, die ich zum Joggen auserkoren hatte und hoffte, Bruce würde es mir nicht übel nehmen. Ich hatte keine Lust, mich herauszuputzen, abgesehen davon gab meine Garderobe auch nicht mehr viel her. Das einzig Anständigere Stück, das ich für große Auftritte besaß, war ein schwarzes, mit Pailletten besticktes Kleid, das ich zuletzt auf dem Ärzteball vor vier Jahren getragen hatte. Seither war ich weder auf dem jährlichen Ball, noch auf einer anderen Veranstaltung gewesen, bei der es sich schickte, eine gewisse Noblesse auszustrahlen. Außerdem beabsichtigte ich, gleich zum _‚Petit Paris'_ zu laufen. Ein Blick ins Internet hatte mir bestätigt, dass das kleine Café wirklich nur einen Katzensprung von meinem Apartment entfernt war. Einen Katzensprung für Gotham-Verhältnisse, denn ich war trotzdem fast eine Dreiviertelstunde joggend unterwegs, aber da Bruce davon ausgegangen war, dass ich die Hochbahn nehmen würde, machte ich ihm daraus keinen Vorwurf. Meine Verkleidung schien ihren Zweck zu erfüllen. Niemand schenkte mir auf meinem Weg größere Beachtung, während ich mit klassischer Musik im Ohr über die Gehwege joggte. Aggressive oder Rockmusik sorgten nachweislich dafür, dass man ungewollt schneller als beabsichtigt lief und seine Herzfrequenz dadurch erhöhte, und von Aggressionen hatte ich zuerst einmal genug.

Reichlich geschafft traf ich pünktlich vor dem Café ein, dessen verspielt verschnörkelte grasgrüne Markise im seichten Wind flatterte. Zwei hängende Blumentöpfe waren zu beiden Seiten der verglasten Eingangstür drapiert, der schwer-süßliche Duft roter Rosen umgab mich, während ich zu Atem zu kommen versuchte. Es war zu lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal laufen gegangen war, ich war ein wenig aus der Übung und hatte meine Kräfte nicht gut genug verteilt. Meine Jahreskarte für die Hochbahn steckte in meiner Hosentasche, zur Not konnte ich immer noch mit ihr zurückfahren.

Ich betrat das Café und nahm sofort den aromatischen Geruch von frisch gebackenen Kuchen und Baguettes wahr, der sich kulinarisch mit dem eingängigen Aroma frisch gebrühten Kaffees paarte. Selbst wenn man nur einen kurzen Blick hier hinein werfen wollte, wurde man dazu verführt, einzutreten und sich auf einem der roten Polsterstühle niederzulassen, um aus den zahlreichen – und garantiert auch preisintensiven – Spezialitäten zu wählen. Französische Chansons untermalten das romantische Ambiente. Die cappuccinofarbenen Wände, die von einem durchgängigen horizontalen Streifen und verspielt davon abgehendem Blumendekor in weißer Farbe durchsetzt waren, verliehen dem übersichtlichen Gastraum eine unerwartete, klassisch anmutende Wärme. Die verglaste Theke links im Eingangsbereich bot die unterschiedlichsten Köstlichkeiten feil, bei deren bloßen Anblick und Duft einem das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

Das kleine Café war gut besucht und wie es schien auch eine internationale Anlaufstelle. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so viele Sprachen auf einmal gehört. Französisch, Italienisch, Russisch, Deutsch und sogar Chinesisch. Ich suchte den Raum ab und erspähte Bruce, der im hinteren, etwas versteckten Drittel des Cafés saß und eine Zeitung studierte.

Ich war im Begriff, auf ihn zuzugehen, als mich eine junge Frau zurückhielt. Ihr braunes Haar war sauber hochgesteckt und hinter einem weißen Häubchen verborgen. Ihre Kleidung erinnerte an die eines Zimmermädchens aus noblerem Hause. „Bonjour Madame, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Sie bedachte mich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, aber aus ihren grünen Augen las ich ab, dass ich mit meinem Aufzug nicht der üblich hier verkehrenden Klientel entsprach.

„Ich bin mit Mr. Wayne verabredet", erklärte ich, worauf sie überrascht die Augenbrauen hob und mich einer unverhohleneren Musterung unterzog. „Sicher...", sagte sie mit ironischem Unterton, der übersetzt bedeutete: _‚Verarschen kann ich mich alleine.'_

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah über ihre Schulter zu Bruce hin, der zu meinem Nachteil die Nase immer noch in die Zeitung steckte, anstatt aufzuschauen und mich zu entdecken. „Da sitzt er und wartet auf mich." Ich war mir bewusst, wie vermessen es aus meinem Munde für sie klingen mochte, aber sie war es, die einen Hehl daraus machte, dass ich hier war, nicht ich.

„Mit Verlaub, Madame, aber jede Frau möchte gern mit Bruce Wayne ausgehen. Da sind Sie keine Ausnahme. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er hier ist, um mit Ihnen zu kokettieren." Ihr französischer Akzent verstärkte sich, anscheinend wurde sie schnell ungehalten. Ich gab mich freundlich, obwohl mich ihre Arroganz und ihre herablassende Art ärgerten: „Nein, sie verstehen nicht", sagte ich lächelnd, „ich bin wirklich mit ihm verabredet. Jetzt. Daher...würden Sie mich bitte...", ich unternahm den Versuch, mich an ihr vorbei zu stehlen, den sie dadurch unterband, indem sie sich mir in den Weg stellte. „Bitte, Madame, verlassen Sie diese Lokalität. Sie sind nicht angemessen gekleidet, um..."

Das musste ich mir nicht anhören! Ich zwängte mich doch nicht in ein Abendkleid, nur um einen verdammten Kaffee trinken zu gehen!

„Bruce, hey! Bruce!", rief ich stattdessen aus und streckte den Arm in die Höhe, ignorierte die Blicke anderer Gäste und die handgreiflich ausartenden Versuche der Kellnerin bei meinem Versuch, Bruce auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Zum Glück gelang es mir, mir Gehör zu verschaffen. Bruce sah auf, legte augenblicklich die Zeitung nieder und erhob sich lächelnd und zur Verwunderung der Zuschauer. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Celine, sie gehört zu mir", sagte er, als er zu mir getreten war und seiner Angestellten damit eine verbale Ohrfeige verpasste. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, das erste Lächeln, das seit langem den Weg auf meine Lippen finden wollte, musste ich auch noch unterdrücken. „Sollen wir?", fragte er und geleitete mir den Weg.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm in die gemütlich Nische, stützte ganz und gar unfein die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und bettete mein Kinn in meiner Hand, während sich Bruce mir gegenüber niederließ und die Zeitung zusammenfaltete. Sein Espressotässchen stand rechts vor ihm und enthielt nur noch beklagenswert wenig Inhalt.

„Das ist das erste Café, das ich betrete, in dem es eine Kleidungsordnung gibt", stellte ich fest, was Bruce mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

„Wirklich? Oh, wissen Sie, grundsätzlich ist hier jeder willkommen. Das Personal ist nur dazu angehalten, auffällige oder störende Gäste zu entfernen." Ich hob die Braue und lachte. Es fühlte sich komisch an in Anbetracht der Dinge, die ich durchlebt hatte, aber es tat gut. Unerwartet gut.

„Na gut, das verstehe ich...ist ja kein Starbucks hier." Ich sah mich um und entdeckte eine große Wandfläche, die zuvor meinem Blick verwehrt gewesen war. Jemand hatte auf ihr den Eiffelturm lebensecht gemalt, sodass man den Eindruck hatte, wirklich in einem Café in Paris zu sitzen und den prächtigen Ausblick auf das Wahrzeichen Frankreichs zu genießen. „Darf ich Ihnen ein mit Karamell gefülltes Croissant empfehlen? Es sind die besten!"

„Daran zweifle ich nicht, aber...ich habe keinen wirklichen Appetit." Bruce musterte mich eindringlich, schien sich ob meiner etwas ausgehungerten Erscheinung seinen Teil zu denken und sagte dann: „Das ist bedauerlich. Aber Sie trinken doch wenigstens einen Kaffee?"

Ich nickte. Kaffee ging immer, ich war schließlich Chirurgin. Kaffee war ein Grundnahrungsmittel für mich geworden. Die Wahl fiel mir allerdings schwer, zu groß war das Angebot. Es gab Kaffeespezialitäten in allen Varianten und mit unterschiedlichsten Aromen. Letztlich fiel meine Wahl auf einen Cappuccino mit dunkler Schokolade, den ich recht schnell serviert bekam.

Seither hatten Bruce und ich kein Wort gewechselt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, obwohl mir so viel auf dem Herzen lag, vermochte es nicht in Worte zu packen. Außerdem war dann noch der Gedanke, dass Bruce für mich ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln war. Er gab sich immer so vertraut und freundlich, aber ich wusste nicht recht, ob ich ihm über den Weg trauen konnte.

„Sie hätten Jamie auch mitbringen können", streute Bruce unwissentlich Salz in die Wunde, um eine Konversation ins Rollen zu bringen. Ich rührte in meinem Cappuccino herum, bis das darauf befindliche Sahnehäubchen ein Schleudertrauma erlitt, dann zog ich abrupt den Löffel aus dem Getränk und sah gedankenverloren dabei zu, wie es um seine eigene Achse wirbelte. Wie ein Karussell.

Ich verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse, dann entsann ich mich, dass ich Bruce noch eine Antwort schuldig war, und hob den Blick, setzte ein trauriges Lächeln hinzu: „Jamie ist bei seiner Großmutter." Der adrett gekleidete Mann mir gegenüber legte den Kopf zur Seite und kommentierte: „Das scheint Sie nicht sehr fröhlich zu stimmen." Ich lachte freudlos auf, nahm einen Schluck von dem Cappuccino, dessen Kombination von heißem Kaffee und kalter Sahne mit verlockender Süße auf meiner Zunge prickelte. „Nein, das tut es nicht..."

Bruce sah mich fragend an und obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nicht dazu verpflichtet war, mich ihm anzuvertrauen, platzte es aus mir heraus: „Sie hat gedroht, das Sorgerecht für Jamie zu beantragen." Ich hatte es niemandem erzählt, wem denn auch? Der Kreis meiner Freunde und Bekannten war beträchtlich geschrumpft. Es belastete mich, aber gleichzeitig tat es gut, es auszusprechen. Ich war keine gefühlskalte Maschine, auch wenn ich mir das zuweilen gern einreden wollte.

„Wie bitte?" Bruce reagierte verblüfft und ich war mir sicher, dass er das nicht spielte. Ich nickte und versteckte mein beschämtes Gesicht hinter der Kaffeetasse. „Warum?"

Jegliche Gelassenheit und Leichtigkeit war aus seinem ansehnlichen Gesicht verschwunden. Bitterer Ernst warf seine wohlgeformte Stirn in Falten, die markanten Augenbrauen zogen sich über dem einnehmenden Braun seiner warmen Augen zusammen, verliehen seiner Verwunderung verstärkt Ausdruck.

„Tja, warum wohl...weil sie mich für eine Rabenmutter hält...und das gar nicht mal zu Unrecht."

„Lassen Sie sich so was nicht einreden, Elena!", wehrte er sofort ab, aber ich wusste es besser, erzwang mir ein schiefes Lächeln und erzählte dann alles, von den vielen Malen, an denen ich nicht für ihn da gewesen war, an denen ich Versprechen nicht gehalten oder ihn manchmal tage- oder gar wochenlang nicht gesehen hatte, weil mir die Schichten im Metropolitan dazwischengekommen waren. Erschwerend hinzukam, dass ich meine Aufsichtspflicht verletzt hatte und Jamie weggelaufen war. „Michael und ich stecken wie Sie wissen mitten in der Scheidung...und er hat die besseren Karten, was das Sorgerecht angeht. Bislang haben wir es uns teilen wollen, aber seine Mutter wird ihm, wie ich sie kenne, schon noch ordentlich ins Gewissen reden."

Bruce schwieg einen Moment, dann legte er plötzlich seine Hand auf meine. Ich hatte mit einer so vertrauten Geste nicht gerechnet, aber ich scheute nicht davor zurück. Es tat gut, wenigstens für die Dauer weniger Minuten das Gefühl zu haben, nicht allein zu sein. „Elena, sollte es wirklich zu einem Sorgerechtsprozess kommen, stelle ich Ihnen meine besten Anwälte zur Verfügung. Ganz gleich, wie schlecht Ihre Chancen auch stehen mögen, die boxen Sie da wieder raus!"

Sein Angebot berührte mich, wenngleich ich es nicht nutzen würde. „Das ist lieb, Bruce...aber ich denke, ich würde trotzdem verlieren." Er wollte dem etwas entgegen setzen, aber ich kam ihm zuvor: „Jamie will vielleicht gar nicht mehr zu mir zurück und...unter solchen Bedingungen kann und will ich das Sorgerecht nicht behalten." Ich erklärte Bruce die vielen Situationen, in denen ich wirklich unfair und rücksichtslos Jamie gegenüber gewesen war, und er hörte mir geduldig zu, auch wenn ich ziemlich weit ausholte und bald das Gefühl hatte, ich würde Beichte ablegen. Er unterbrach mich kein einziges Mal, selbst als ich auf Banalitäten wie Jamies Baseballteam erwähnte und wie ich kaum ein Spiel meines eigenen Sohnes gesehen hatte, obwohl er es sich so oft gewünscht hatte. Ich verstummte irgendwann, ließ meine eigens gesprochenen Worte auf mich wirken und fühlte mich miserabel, wenn auch zugleich befreit.

„Hinzukommt, dass die Presse kein gutes Haar mehr an mir lässt...als hätte ich nicht schon genug Probleme." Ich versuchte mich an einem kläglichen Lächeln, scheiterte aber auf ganzer Linie.

„Er liebt Sie, Elena. Soviel kann ich von dem sagen, was ich selbst gesehen habe und was Sie mir erzählt haben. Er mag enttäuscht und verletzt sein, aber er braucht Sie zu gleichen Teilen wie seinen Vater. Sie dürfen sich nicht die Schuld an allem geben, wofür Sie nicht verantwortlich sind." Seine Hand hatte die ganze Zeit über auf der meinen gelegen. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich ihm aus freien Stücken von mir erzählt und er hatte nicht gelogen, mir nichts vorgeheuchelt, als er am Telefon gesagt hatte, er würde mir zuhören. Ich hatte das so nicht erwartet, hatte ihn vielleicht zu Unrecht für einen arroganten, narzisstischen Geldsack gehalten.

„Sie machen eine unglaublich schwere Zeit durch. Bürden Sie sich nicht noch zusätzliche Last auf, indem Sie sich selbst den schwarzen Peter zuschieben." Hätte er gewusst, was ich wirklich getan hatte, hätte er vermutlich verstanden, dass das nicht so leicht zu machen war.

„Die Presse...", begann ich, doch er schnitt mir das Wort ab: „Die Regenbogenpresse lebt von Skandalen und sensationellen Schlagzeilen. Schmutzige Wäsche breit zu tratschen ist deren Geschäft. Jeder normal denkende Mensch weiß, dass Sie moralisch richtig gehandelt haben, als sie dem Joker das Leben gerettet haben. Aber wie ich Ihnen schon sagte...Moral ist in Gotham ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Deswegen sind Sie kein schlechter Mensch, der gemeinsame Sache mit einem Terroristen macht!"

Ich sah ihm in die Augen, konnte seinem Blick aber nicht lange begegnen, sondern senkte beschämt die Lider. Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, welche Wahrheiten die Presse unwissentlich gedruckt hatte. Bruce' Hand übte sanften Druck auf meine aus, brachte mich so dazu, wieder zu ihm aufzusehen, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel. „Der Vorfall von gestern Nacht nimmt Sie sehr mit, hab ich Recht?"

„Wen würde das nicht mitnehmen?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage und versuchte vergebens, den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob diese Stadt überhaupt noch etwas Gutes hervorbringt", flüsterte ich nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Das tut sie", sagte Bruce mit überraschend idealistischer Überzeugung in der Stimme. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass in jedem Menschen das Gute steckt, so naiv das auch für Sie klingen mag." Ich sah ihm in die braunen Augen, die eine unaussprechlich beruhigende Wirkung auf mich hatten. Wenn ich ihn ansah, fühlte ich mich, als würde seine Selbstsicherheit auf mich abstrahlen.

„Selbst in jemandem wie den Joker?", forderte ich ihn leise heraus und erzielte damit einen Punkt.

Bruce lehnte sich leicht zurück und atmete nachdenklich seufzend aus: „Ok, Sie haben mich getroffen...aber vielleicht...", seine Augen verengten sich leicht, als er einen beliebigen Punkt auf der Seitenwand fixierte, „...hat auch es einmal in sich getragen."

„Jetzt hören Sie sich wirklich naiv an", erwiderte ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Unterhaltung ein wenig auflockern sollte und damit erfolgreich war. So wie er vielleicht an das Gute im Menschen glauben mochte, war der Joker davon überzeugt, dass in uns allen das Böse, eine dunkle Seite schlummerte. Sosehr es mir auch missfiel, so hielt ich doch Letzteres für wahrscheinlicher.

Bruce erwiderte mein Lächeln und bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der mir seltsam vorkam. Es war, als versuchte er etwas zu erkennen, das ich hinter einer Maske verborgen hielt und – was noch schlimmer war –, als durchdränge er diese auch.

„Haben Sie es sich mittlerweile wegen morgen überlegt?" Seine Worte rissen mich aus meinen beunruhigenden Gedanken und ließen mich verwirrt blinzeln. „Morgen?" Er nickte und lächelte, diesmal eine Spur wärmer und ehrlicher. „Ja. Haben Sie schon vergessen? Mein Geburtstag?" Ich hob erstaunt die Brauen. Nein, ich hatte wirklich nicht mehr daran gedacht. Der Joker verstand es hervorragend, alle Nebensächlichkeiten aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Dass Bruce immer noch auf seine Einladung bestand, wunderte mich, aber nervte mich nicht mehr so sehr wie noch zu Beginn der Woche. Er war heute für mich da gewesen und hatte mich aufgefangen, als es mir schlecht ging. Wenn ich mich nicht dafür erkenntlich zeigte, würde auch er sich früher oder später von mir abwenden und plötzlich wollte ich das nicht. War er mir noch vor kurzem egal und suspekt gewesen, war er jetzt der einzige Halt, der mir geblieben war. Ich passte nach wie vor nicht in seine Welt und begriff nicht, warum ich für ihn von Interesse war, aber er war zu einer Art Lichtblick für mich geworden, während um mich herum die Nacht hereinbrach.

„Äh...ja, Entschuldigung...das hab ich wohl wirklich vergessen", brachte ich mich rechtzeitig zur Räson, ehe Bruce mein gedankenverlorenes Starren falsch auffassen konnte.

„Das trifft mich sehr, Elena...jetzt müssen Sie erstrecht kommen." Er zwinkerte mir charmant zu, eine Geste, der man wohl kaum widerstehen konnte. Ich überlegte kurz, worauf er mir ins Gewissen redete: „Mischen Sie sich unter Leute, Elena. Glauben Sie mir, es wird Ihnen gut tun und Ihnen helfen, mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen." Im Prinzip hatte er Recht und auch um einen Babysitter für Jamie musste ich mir keine Gedanken mehr machen, so verbittert das auch klingen mochte.

Er schien mein Wanken zu bemerken und bohrte noch ein bisschen nach, stützte die Arme auf den Tisch und beugte sich weit zu mir vor, ein verschmitztes Lächeln zierte seine schmalen, aber schönen Lippen. „Kommen Sie, Elena...geben Sie sich einen Ruck."

Ich seufzte und hob die Hände in einer kapitulierenden Geste: „Na gut...ich komme mit." Er lächelte und steckte mich damit an, ich konnte mich nicht dagegen erwehren. „Gut, endlich konnte ich Sie mal zu etwas überreden, das gut für Sie ist. Soll ich es gleich noch einmal versuchen?", fragte er mit einem frechen Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihn wesentlich jünger erscheinen ließ. „Versuchen Sie's", forderte ich ihn heraus und verschränkte verspielt die Arme vor der Brust. Für diesen herrlichen Moment waren meine Sorgen, mein Kummer und mein Schmerz fast vergessen und das hatte ich einzig und allein ihm zu verdanken. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Er musterte mich durchdringend und schmunzelte, bevor er sagte: „Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem mit Karamell gefüllten Croissant?!"

-----

Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich rücklings in den weichen, watteartigen Schaum sinken und fühlte mich ein wenig an den Cappuccino erinnert, den ich in Bruce' Café getrunken hatte, als mich das heiße Badewasser umfing. Es war, als wäre ich durch weiche Schlagsahne in heißen Kaffee getaucht, wenngleich mir der Gedanke, dass es nur Wasser war, das mich umgab, deutlich mehr behagte.

Ich war rechtzeitig wieder zu Hause gewesen, um mich für die Nachtschicht zu rüsten, doch eine Nachricht, die mir Woods auf das Band gesprochen hatte, hatte mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich für den Rest der Woche zu Hause bleiben sollte. Der genaue Wortlaut war gewesen: „Clementine! Wo auch immer Sie sich gerade herumtreiben, heute Nacht und für den Rest der Woche bleiben Sie zu Hause. Ich brauche meine Chefarztkollegen noch wohlauf und bei bester Gesundheit." Dann hatte er aufgelegt.

Ich lag in der Wanne und versuchte mich zu entspannen, das warme Wasser meine verspannten Muskeln auflockern zu lassen. Sechs kleine Teelichter säumten den Wannenrand und machten mit ihrer Reflektion im Spiegel das Dutzend komplett. Ich atmete tief durch und tauchte bis zur Nasenspitze unter, schaute durch die wabernde, verschwommene Oberfläche des Wassers nach oben, unzählige Lichtpunkte tanzten auf dem grünlich verfärbten Kräuterbad.

Ich würde also morgen zu Bruce' Geburtstagsparty gehen und verspürte nicht den üblichen Unwillen, der sich für gewöhnlich bei mir einstellte, wenn es darum ging, gehobenere Veranstaltungen zu besuchen. Ich freute mich sogar ein wenig darauf, wenn ich ganz ehrlich zu mir selbst war. Für ein paar Stunden meinem komplizierten Leben zu entfliehen, klang im Augenblick wirklich himmlisch, fast zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Sämtliche Sorgen hatte ich für den Moment verdrängt. Ich dachte nicht an meine gescheiterte Ehe, das auf der Kippe stehende Sorgerecht, dachte noch nicht einmal an die Machenschaften des Jokers oder die Probleme, die mir die Polizei eventuell noch machen könnte. Mein Geist hatte auf angenehme Weise abgeschaltet. Ich wusste, dass alles morgen wieder auf mich zurückfallen würde. Nur weil man nicht an seine Sorgen dachte, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie aus der Welt waren. Aber ich brauchte diese Pause, diese Ruhe, die mich ausfüllte.

Lange sollte sie nicht währen. Denn schon als ich eine halbe Stunde später aus der Wanne gestiegen war, mir ein Badetuch umgewickelt hatte und das Wasser glucksend im Abfluss verschwand, wurden mir meine sehr zweifelhaften Pflichten ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen.

Ich begab mich gerade in mein Schlafzimmer, um mich umzuziehen, als mir etwas ins Auge stach, das dort nicht hingehörte. Auf meinem Kopfkissen lag eine Spielkarte und ich musste sie nicht in die Hände nehmen, um zu wissen, dass ein schalkhafter Narr, ein Joker darauf abgebildet sein würde. Obwohl mein Körper noch von der Hitze des Bades durchzogen war, erblühte auf meinen nackten Schultern eine Gänsehaut.

Eine neue Nachricht für mich und diesmal nicht durch den Briefschlitz geworfen. Er war hier gewesen. War vielleicht immer noch da. Hockte vielleicht in meinem Wandschrank und beobachtete mich.

Schlagartig zerstob die Ruhe, die mich noch vor wenigen Minuten ausgefüllt hatte, und machte kalter Furcht Platz. Man mochte sich noch so lange am Tageslicht ergötzen und darin sonnen, es war das Gesetz der Natur, dass uns die Nacht früher oder später wieder einholte.

Ich riss meine Schränke auf, zog die Vorhänge beiseite, aber nirgends war eine Spur vom Joker zu sehen. Als ich sichergehen konnte, dass er nicht mehr hier in meinem Schlafzimmer war, trat ich zögernd an mein Bett heran und nahm die Karte in Augenschein. Sie zeigte einen grinsenden Harlekin, der die Laute spielte. Auf die Karte war mit kleinen Typen einer Schreibmaschine getippt worden: _‚Schwing das Tanzbein für mich mit, oh my darling, Clementine, und gib fein Acht, denn das wird eine spaßige Nacht!'_

Spaßig? Ich schluckte. Ja, spaßig. Fragte sich nur, für wen.

-tbc-


	17. 16 Geschlossene Gesellschaft

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**16**

**Geschlossene Gesellschaft**

„_Sie sehen ganz so aus, als würden Sie sich amüsieren; also ich amüsiere mich und ich will nicht, dass der Spaß so bald endet."_

_[Mindhunters]_

Als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, hatte meine Großmutter immer zu mir zu sagen gepflegt, dass der Spiegel der beste Freund und zugleich das Verhängnis einer jeden Frau war. Und bis heute war ich der Ansicht, dass Sie damit Recht hatte. Welche Frau putzte sich nicht gern heraus und machte sich schick, ließ ihre weiblichen Reize spielen, und wenn es sich nur auf den kokett offen gelassenen obersten Knopf der Bluse beschränkte? Welches Mädchen vergriff sich nicht gern am Make-up Repertoire seiner Mutter und probierte Lippenstift und Rouge aus? Eitelkeit war ein Wesenszug der Menschheit, Schönheit wurde überall als Ideal verkauft und weckte in uns das Bedürfnis, reine Haut, volles Haar und eine schlanke Figur zu besitzen. So wie uns der Spiegel Bestätigung verschaffte, konnte er uns auch in die Knie zwingen, unser Selbstwertgefühl vernichtend mindern, uns vor Augen führen, dass wir eben doch nur hässliche Entlein und keine strahlenden Schwäne waren.

Am Freitagabend jedoch, etwa zehn Minuten vor Sieben, sah ich mir selbst zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit einen Schwan gegenüberstehen. Ich war keine makellose Schönheit, aber ich war hübsch, soviel konnte ich behaupten. Das Kleid für den Ärzteball schmiegte sich immer noch elegant an meinen Körper, wenngleich ich das Gefühl hatte, es nicht mehr ganz auszufüllen. Glücklicherweise ließen sich die dünnen Träger verstellen. Pailletten glänzten im warmen Licht meiner Schlafzimmerkommode wie funkelnde Sterne auf einem Nachthimmel, verliehen meiner Garderobe nicht gänzlich den Eindruck, ich würde eine Trauer- und keine Geburtstagsfeier besuchen. Ich hatte sogar ein wenig Make-up aufgelegt, meinen vollen Lippen mit warmem Rot Akzente verliehen. Mein langes Haar hatte ich in mühsamer Kleinstarbeit hochgesteckt, die Ohrringe, die ich nur noch selten trug, angelegt.

Alles, was fehlte, war ein Lächeln, aber es wollte sich keines auf meine Lippen stehlen. Nicht nachdem ich die neuerlich kryptische Botschaft des Jokers erhalten hatte. Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich Bruce doch noch absagen sollte, ob ich vorgeben sollte, mich unwohl zu fühlen. Aber er hätte es für das gehalten, was es auch war – eine Notlüge – und die wollte ich ihm nicht auftischen, schließlich war er einer der wenigen Menschen, die sich noch nicht von mir abgewandt hatten.

Was hätte ich stattdessen auch tun sollen? Zu Hause hocken und darauf warten, dass etwas geschah? Ich hatte keinerlei Hinweise darauf, was der Joker im Sinn hatte, nichts als diese Spielkarte, mit der er mir viel Spaß gewünscht hatte, den er scheinbar zu erzeuge plante. Die Warnung war so unklar gewesen wie die Meldung, die er ans Fernsehen geschickt hatte, sie konnte alles bedeuten oder auch nichts. Ich wusste nur, dass es unklug war, sie gänzlich auszuschlagen. Ich würde also heute Abend zu Bruce' Geburtstagsparty gehen und mich amüsieren, auch wenn ich beide Augen offen halten würde. Mehr konnte ich nicht tun.

Das Läuten der Türglocke mahnte mich zur Eile, Schlüssel und Handy hatten immer noch nicht den Weg in meine kleine schwarze Handtasche gefunden, die noch wie neu war, so selten hatte ich sie benutzt. Ich kam mir in meiner eigenen Haut wie eine Fremde vor, so als steckte ich in einem anderen Körper. Ich vertröstete Bruce auf weitere zwei Minuten, in denen ich mich in die ungewohnt hohen Schuhe zwängte, die jeden noch so kleinen Schritt zu einer Herausforderung machten, mein dünnes Jäckchen überwarf und dann meine Wohnung mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ. Einerseits war da die Unruhe, weil ich nicht wusste, was der Joker vorhatte, andererseits eine nervöse, fast kindische Vorfreude auf den heutigen Abend. Ich war lange nicht mehr ausgegangen, hatte mich noch seltener amüsiert und der Gedanke einer hochfeinen Gesellschaft schreckte mich nach wie vor ab. Hätte mir jemand vor einem Monat noch erzählt, dass ich auch nur ein Wort mit Bruce Wayne wechseln würde, hätte ich demjenigen bestenfalls den Vogel gezeigt. Ich glaubte es ja noch nicht einmal jetzt richtig, so surreal war die Situation für mich. Aber mit Bruce Wayne in Kontakt zu stehen, erschien im Vergleich zu dem, was ich für den Joker tat, beinahe alltäglich.

Wann hatte mein Leben angefangen, aus dem Ruder zu laufen? An jenem Tag, als mich der Joker vor dem Metropolitan Hospital vorübergehend als Geisel genommen hatte? Oder schon viel früher? Die Frage war, ob es mir gelingen würde, zu einem normalen Leben zurückzufinden, aber ich ahnte, dass es mir schier unmöglich war, solange sich der Joker auf freiem Fuß befand. Sein nächster Auftrag für mich würde nicht lang auf sich warten lassen, das hatte ich im Gefühl. Und vielleicht beschränkte es sich dann nicht auf einen simplen Eingriff mit sehr wahrscheinlicher Todesfolge. Für derartige Banalitäten hätte er mich nicht am Leben gelassen, da steckte mehr dahinter. Nur was genau es war, blieb mir verborgen.

„Elena! Sie sehen bezaubernd aus!" Bruce stand an der Tür der schwarzen Limousine gelehnt, bei deren bloßen Anblick man sich furchtbar wichtig, fast wie ein Filmstar vorkam. Ich blieb stehen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Na also. Es ging doch.

Er streckte beide Hände aus, die ich etwas unbeholfen ergriff, worauf er mich zu sich zog und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange presste. Sein Aftershave, dezent und herb-männlich, stieg mir in die Nase und brachte mich kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", sagte ich, um meine mir selbst fremd gewordene Verlegenheit zu überspielen, und kramte in meiner Handtasche herum und zog das Bündel daraus hervor, das ich heute Vormittag erst besorgt und dann fieberhaft verpackt hatte. Ich mochte Mutter sein und schon viele Geschenke verpackt haben, aber ich hatte in all den Jahren nie den Dreh herausbekommen, wie man auch ohne Zuhilfenahme von zwei Rollen Klebeband ein Präsent optisch vorteilhaft in Geschenkpapier hüllte.

„Oh...", machte Bruce überrascht und nahm es entgegen, „das wäre doch aber nicht nötig gewesen." Er sagte es nicht floskelhaft, aber ernst. Was sollte man auch einem Mann schenken, der bereits alles hatte und sich alles leisten und kaufen konnte, wonach sein Herz begehrte?

Er wog das weiche Päckchen in seinen Händen und drehte es. „Was ist das?", begehrte er zu wissen, ohne den Blick zu heben. Es ließ ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen aussehen, der es kaum erwarten konnte, sein Geschenk aufzureißen. So ähnlich sah Jamie immer an seinen Geburtstagen aus. Ich verdrängte die Schwere, die sich über mein Herz legen wollte. Selbstmitleid würde mir in meiner verzwickten Lage nicht weiterhelfen.

„Das müssen Sie schon selbst herausfinden", neckte ich Bruce und ließ zu, dass er mir die Tür aufhielt, sodass ich auf die Rückbank rutschen konnte. Er gesellte sich kurz darauf an meine Seite und wies den Fahrer an, loszufahren. „Nanu, heute kein Alfred am Steuer?", fragte ich etwas nervös.

„Nein, er empfängt die Gäste im...Penthouse", murmelte Bruce, während er mit seinen nicht vorhandenen Fingernägeln das zugeklebte Bündel aus grün-gelbem Papier zu öffnen versuchte.

„Tut mir leid, ich...bin nicht gerade eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet des Verpackens", gestand ich das Offensichtliche ein und spürte eine verflixte Röte auf meine Wangen huschen, als er mich ansah und grinste. Verdammt, was war nur los? Ich führte mich auf wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ein Teil von mir schämte sich bodenlos für meine leichtfertige Art, die ernsten Angelegenheiten, die mein Leben im Griff hatten, einfach auszublenden. Mein schlechtes Gewissen verbot es mir, mich zu amüsieren, während ich Gefahr lief, meinen Sohn zu verlieren und im Fadenkreuz des Jokers befindlich war, aber genau das war es, was ich im Moment brauchte, um damit fertig zu werden. Ich brauchte Kraft, die ich nur dann tanken konnte, wenn ich mir ein wenig Distanz zu den Ereignissen verschaffte. Es war doch nur ein Abend. Ein verdammter Abend, mehr wollte ich mir doch gar nicht eingestehen. War das wirklich zu viel verlangt? War das vermessen, überheblich, sorglos? Vielleicht.

„Reißen Sie's doch einfach auf, der Inhalt kann dabei nicht kaputtgehen", riet ich ihm ungeduldig, als er anfing, die einzelnen Klebestreifen zu lösen, und damit nicht weit kam.

„Wirklich?"

Ich musste lachen: „Ja, wirklich. Das Papier möchte ich mir nicht aufheben und nachher in die Vitrine stellen. Wieder verwenden werde ich es sowieso nicht."

Das brachte auch Bruce zum Lachen, als er meinen verkrüppelten Verpackungsversuch einer genaueren Musterung unterzog. „Davon würde ich Ihnen auch abraten", gluckste er, worauf ich mich erlaubte, ihm einen freundschaftlichen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen zu verpassen. Dieser kam für ihn so unverhofft, dass er überraschend heftig zusammenzuckte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich irritiert. Besonders hart hatte ich nicht zugestoßen und Wayne sah nicht aus wie ein Mann, den eine Ohrfeige zum Weinen brachte.

„Ja, geht schon", sagte er etwas gepresst und ich merkte ihm an, dass er versuchte, das wahre Ausmaß seiner Schmerzen vor mir zu verheimlichen. So, wie ich Hypochonder erkannte, erkannte ich auch Menschen, die eine Krankheit oder Verletzung überspielten. Entweder weil sie Angst vor Ärzten hatten, oder aber weil sie zu stolz waren, um sich helfen zu lassen. „Ich hab mir noch eine kleine Blessur zugezogen...nicht weiter schlimm", sagte er.

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Ihre kleinen Blessuren häufen sich aber ziemlich auffällig."

Bruce Mundwinkel arbeiteten nur für die Dauer weniger Augenblicke, doch es entging mir nicht. „Ich bin anfällig für Verletzungen. Wenn ich mir irgendwie wehtun kann, können Sie sichergehen, dass ich mir auch wehtue." Er versuchte mit seinem charmanten Lächeln die ernste Thematik abzuschwächen, aber konnte mich damit nicht überlisten. Natürlich gab es Menschen, die dazu neigten, sich öfter zu verletzen, aber Bruce schien mir nicht der typische Tollpatsch mit zwei linken Händen zu sein.

Mir war bereits bei unserer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen, dass er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sprach, was seine Verletzungen anbelangte, und mittlerweile fragte ich mich wirklich, wo er sich all diese zugezogen hatte. Frönte er wirklich so gefährlichen Hobbys wie Extremsport? Wenn ich allein daran dachte, wie sein Oberkörper ausgesehen hatte...die Stichwunden...oder begab er sich sogar in die Gesellschaft so genannter Fightclubs? Die Menschen, von denen man so etwas am wenigsten erwartete, waren immer für eine Überraschung gut. Wenn man vom Leben alles geschenkt bekommen hatte, suchte man nach einer Möglichkeit, sich noch aus eigener Kraft durchsetzen zu müssen, das war keine Seltenheit. Aber Bruce in einem Fightclub? Nein, der Gedanke wollte mir nicht glaubhaft erscheinen.

„Was auch immer Sie tun, dass Sie sich selbst so zurichten...oder zurichten _lassen_..." Bruce sah mich kurz an, ich aber wich seinem Blick aus, „...Sie sollten in Betracht ziehen, es einzuschränken. Sie tun sich selbst keinen Gefallen damit. Fassen Sie das nur als meinen ärztlichen Rat auf."

Er erwiderte nicht sofort etwas darauf, ich glaubte schon, er würde jegliche Antwort einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Dann aber sagte er ungewöhnlich leise: „Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht."

Ich schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, doch er lächelte mich nur viel sagend an, ehe er hinzusetzte: „Sie wissen ja vielleicht, wie das ist. Man kann manche Dinge nicht bleiben lassen, obwohl man weiß, dass sie nicht gut für einen sind." Ja, ich wusste, was er meinte, ich war schließlich jahrelang Raucher gewesen und konnte mich auch jetzt noch nicht ganz von meiner Gelegenheitszigarette trennen, wenngleich das kleine, allmählich verblassende Brandmal an meinem Hals mich daran erinnerte, dass die letzte Zigarette immerhin schon drei Wochen her und die nächste alsbald nicht in Sicht war.

„Mag sein...aber solange Sie die Reißleine ziehen können, empfehle ich es Ihnen, es zu tun. Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten." Bruce sah mich daraufhin nur mit seinem gönnerhaften Lächeln an, das implizierte, dass ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer von dem hatte, was er wirklich tat und was die Ursache für die zahlreichen Narben und Wunden an seinem Körper war. Sein Oberkörper war fast so schlimm zugerichtet wie der des Jokers. Ich schüttelte diesen absurden Vergleich so schnell wieder ab, wie er gekommen war und sah stattdessen, wie Bruce sein Geschenk aus seinem Gefängnis befreite und es hervorzog, es mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck in den Händen hielt und in alle Richtungen drehte, so als würde sich ihm dann der tiefere Sinn des Präsents offenbaren.

„Was ist das?", fragte er zögerlich und ich zwinkerte ihn schelmisch an: „Eigentlich sollten Sie das wissen. Es ist eine Polokappe." Bruce fragendes Gesicht wich einem Ausdruck vollkommener Verblüffung. Er hatte soeben den Beweis dafür geliefert, dass er mich damals im Krankenhaus angelogen hatte, und er wusste es in genau diesem Moment. Mir lag fern, ihn bloßzustellen, ich hatte mir lediglich einen Scherz erlaubt, war mir doch von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Bruce Wayne wahrscheinlich noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen, geschweige denn Polo gespielt hatte. Er schien von meinem Gesicht abzulesen, dass ich das Geschenk neckend und nicht etwa vorwurfsvoll gemeint hatte. Die Anspannung, die kurzzeitig von seinen geschmeidigen Zügen Besitz ergriffen hatte, fiel langsam von ihm ab. Er sah aus wie jemand, der sich von einem gewaltigen Schrecken erholen musste.

„Ich...die sieht nur sehr...merkwürdig aus", sagte er und schenkte mir ein unsicheres Lächeln, „aber danke. Ich werde sie ausprobieren!", versicherte er mir. Ich richtete mein Blick aus dem Seitenfenster hinaus und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Die Limousine hielt etwa eine Viertelstunde später in einer Straße, die von einer Schranke von den öffentlichen Verkehrswegen abgetrennt war und nur Bruce Waynes persönlichem Fuhrpark und den Fahrzeugen seiner Gäste Zugang gewährte. Wir stiegen aus und ließen die Limousine ziehen, worauf ich anmerkte: „Geben Sie's zu, Sie haben das Ding auch nur gemietet." Bruce lachte und ich genoss es, dass er meine Scherze bezüglich seines Vermögens nicht allzu ernst nahm. Michaels Mutter war ich in dieser Hinsicht immer unangenehm gewesen, dass ich Leuten gern auf den Schlips trat, die meinten, etwas Besseres zu sein als ich selbst. Bruce war vielleicht etwas Besseres – ganz bestimmt sogar – aber er hatte bei allem Luxus, den ihm sein Lebensstil zu bieten hatte, seinen Humor noch nicht verloren und das wusste ich zu schätzen. „Sie haben mich ertappt", zwinkerte er und schon sah ich mich von zwei kräftigen Männern umringt, die Bruce im Eingangsbereich des Penthouses in Empfang nahmen. Wer brauchte schon einen Hund, wenn man auch einen Leibwächter haben konnte?

Gemeinsam betraten wir den Fahrstuhl, eine von edlem Teakholz ausgelegte Kabine, die mir das Gefühl gab, wir würden in jedem Moment zum Buckingham Palast der Queen hochfahren. „Was werden Ihre übrigen Gäste dazu sagen, dass Sie sich verspäten?", fragte ich, nachdem ich mich an die Gesellschaft der beiden verdrahteten Gestalten gewöhnt hatte. Wenn er sich nur in deren Nähe nach draußen begab, wie hatte er dann überfallen werden können? Oder hatte er sich seine beiden großen Schoßhunde erst nachher zugelegt?

„Oh, ich fürchte fast, das sind sie von mir bereits gewöhnt. Wenngleich ich spektakulärere Auftritte hinzulegen pflege und selten den langweiligen Weg des Fahrstuhls wähle."

„Meinetwegen hätten wir auch die Treppen nehmen können, auch wenn ich wegen der Schuhe wohl erst zwei Stunden später oben angekommen wäre." Bruce lachte und schüttelte verhalten den Kopf. „Was ist?", hakte ich skeptisch nach, worauf er den Scheinheiligen mimte und sein Lächeln vergebens zu verbergen versuchte.

„Nichts...es ist nur...mir fällt auf, wie ausgelassen Sie heute sind und wie oft Sie lachen. Und das freut mich. Mehr nicht."

Darauf wusste ich nichts zu erwidern. Meine Ausgelassenheit wunderte mich ja selbst schon genug, gerade weil ich im Gegensatz zu Bruce wusste, dass ich eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte.

Das hohe Klingeln des Fahrstuhls würgte meine ausstehende Antwort ab und ehe ich mich versah, war es um die Chance, etwas zu sagen, ohnehin geschehen. Das Licht von mehreren, üppig dekorierten Kronleuchtern blendete mich, als der Fahrstuhl seine Pforten öffnete und die Hitze, die mir entgegen schlug, raubte mir den Atem. Ich lebte in einer Großstadt und wusste daher, wie große Menschenansammlungen aussahen, aber mit so einem Menschenauflauf hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Als die zahlreich erschienenen Gäste – allesamt in hochfeiner Garderobe – das Geburtstagskind erspähten, brachen sie in albernen Applaus aus, so als wäre es eine unglaubliche Leistung, fünfunddreißig geworden zu sein. Ich sah mich einer ganzen Brigade Arschkriechern gegenüberstehen, die mehr oder weniger von ihrer geheuchelten Sympathie für Bruce zu profitieren hofften. Finanziell wie auch über geschäftliche Kontakte. Ich war in eine Welt aus affektiertem Gelächter, falschem Lächeln und übertriebenen Wertschätzungen eingetaucht, prunkvoll ausgeputzt mit glimmendem Goldschmuck, künstlichen Zähnen und Haarteilen. Man war hier, um zu sehen und gesehen zu werden, Amüsement stand höchstens an zweiter Stelle, wenn es überhaupt in Betracht gezogen wurde. All die ausstaffierten Herrschaften erinnerten mich an die Schausteller, die leblos und puppengleich auf dem Karussell arrangiert worden waren. Auch diese Leute hier waren auf beklemmende Weise seelenlos, ihr eingemeißeltes Lächeln ließ mich schauderhaft an die aufgemalten Grimassen der Jahrmarktfiguren denken.

Bruce ließ ein Geburtstagsständchen über sich ergehen und applaudierte lächelnd, als die letzten schiefen Töne verklungen waren. Ob sich diese Menschen ihrer augenfälligen Idiotie bewusst waren?

Ich stand etwas hilflos in Bruce' Windschatten, hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, mich nach vorn an seine Seite zu drängen. Ich fand zwar, dass ich gut aussah, aber mein Secondhandkleid, das mir nicht hundertprozentig passte, wirkte schäbig im Vergleich zu dem, womit der Großteil der anwesenden Ladies aufwartete. Gegen Samt und Seide und mit Edelsteinen bestickte Borten kam ich nun einmal nicht an. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass diese Frauen diese Kleider wohl kaum ein zweites Mal anziehen würden. Unsummen an Geldern wurden ausgegeben, nur damit die Meisterleistung eines Designers für die Dauer einer Nacht erblühte, nur um für den Rest seines Daseins in einem mit Mottenkugeln behängten Schrank zu verrotten. Ich zwang mich dazu, darüber nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit den Kopf zu schütteln, obwohl mir diese offensichtliche Verschwendung sauer aufstieß. Ich würde nichts an deren Lebensstil ändern, würde garantiert nicht an so etwas wie Vernunft appellieren können, denn die schien bei einem gewissen Verdienst hinfällig zu werden. Anstatt also miesepetrig und zynisch die vorherrschende Dekadenz zu kommentieren, beschloss ich, mich zu amüsieren. Wenn es sein musste, auf die Kosten dieser piekfeinen Gesellschaft.

Bruce ging reihum und begrüßte die wichtigsten Gäste, von deren Anwesenheit er offensichtlich selbst profitierte. Ich hatte schon gehofft, wie eine graue Maus untertauchen zu können, zumal die größte Aufmerksamkeit dem strahlenden Bruce Wayne galt, aber da hatte ich meine Rechnung ohne den Milliardär gemacht. Dieser fasste mich bei der Hand und zog mich mit sich, empfand es augenscheinlich für wichtig, mich der Riege der stinkreichsten Männer Amerikas vorzustellen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er es tat, um mich zu ärgern, oder weil er mir einen Gefallen tun und mich integrieren wollte. Ich nahm mir vor, nicht allzu lautstark mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, als mir unzählige weiche Hände hingehalten wurden, die jedes festeren Händedrucks spotteten. Ich wusste, dass sie mich kannten, derart weltfremd waren diese überkandidelten Menschen noch nicht, als dass sie das Geschehen in dieser Stadt nicht über diverse Medien verfolgten. Und ich hatte sowohl in Presse als auch neuerdings Fernsehen eine unfreiwillige Präsenz errungen. Auch wenn ich heute wesentlich hübscher hergerichtet war als auf meinem Ausweisfoto, das in den Medien umgegangen war, mussten sie mich erkennen. Einige sagten auch, dass sie von mir gehört hätten und alle sprachen sie sich für meinen unglaublichen Mut aus, den Joker behandelt zu haben, niemand beleidigte mich oder verurteilte mich gar öffentlich. Ich wusste, dass ich das einzig und allein Bruce zu verdanken hatte, der mir während dieser Vorstellungsrunde nicht von der Seite wich. An ihm lag es auch, dass sich niemand mir gegenüber im Ton vergriff, obwohl ich es über der Hälfte, die mir strahlend lächelnd die Hand reichte, ansah, dass sie keineswegs so nobel von mir dachten, wie sie vorgaben. Ich wusste, dass ich in deren Augen nicht nur ein Schmarotzer aus der Unterschicht, sondern auch eine amoralische, zwielichtige Schlange war, aber es war mir egal. Wenn mir eine Meinung völlig gleichgültig war, dann war es die jener Menschen, die mit ihren Champagnergläsern Spalier standen und meinten, Geld in Unmengen zu besitzen, würde automatisch implizieren, auch geist_reich_ zu sein.

Mit dünnem Lächeln, das zunehmend schmerzhaft auf meinen Wangen spannte, ließ ich diese symbolische Prozedur über mich ergehen und war letztlich dankbar, dass mich Bruce nach einer gewissen Zeit entließ. Meine Füße taten unglaublich weh, obwohl ich bislang zum Großteil dagestanden und nur wenige Meter zurückgelegt hatte. Meine Füße waren diese unnatürliche Haltung nicht mehr gewöhnt und meine überlasteten Sehnen schienen ebenfalls nicht viel von hohen Absätzen zu halten. Ich konnte mich aber wohl kaum irgendwo hinsetzen und mir die Schuhe ausziehen, um meine nackten, sicherlich bald geschwollenen Füße zu massieren. Der Gedanke an die dummen Gesichter, die mir gelten würden, war zwar erquickend, aber ich musste es ja nicht darauf anlegen, deren geheimes Bild von mir, das besagte, ich würde keinen Anstand besitzen, zu bestätigen.

Stattdessen schob ich mich an all den Bewunderern und Speichelleckern vorbei zu der großen Fensterfront, die einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf Gothams nächtliches Lichtermeer bot. Das üppige Büffet erstreckte sich linkerhand, ein Bediensteter füllte gerade die Schalen mit Kaviar auf. Einige Gäste hatten doch wirklich die Dreistigkeit besessen, sich schon einmal auf das Essen zu stürzen, während Bruce noch nicht einmal erschienen war. So langsam stellte ich mir die Frage, _wer_ hier keinen Anstand besaß. Waren es nicht immer die, die sich als moralisch unfehlbar und durch und durch anständig ausgaben, die in Wahrheit die größten Schweine waren?

Ich ließ diesen Gedanken fahren und versuchte stattdessen eine Haltung einzunehmen, die halbwegs bequem war. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass mir die Füße schon nach kurzer Zeit wehtun würden, hätte sie möglicherweise einlaufen und meine Füße an die vorherrschende Enge gewöhnen müssen. Wann aber hätte ich das tun sollen? Als ich den zugedröhnten Anhänger des Jokers aufgeschnitten hatte?

Meine Miene verfinsterte sich, als mein Blick nach draußen ins Leere glitt. Die Scheibe spiegelte leicht das Innenleben des großen Saals, der allein schon größer als meine gesamte Wohnung war, reflektierte das strahlende Licht und dämmte die unsägliche Wärme, die zu viele Körper auf zu engem Raum produzierten. Einige Damen, deren Make-up nur noch mit einer Spachtel zu entfernen zu sein schien, schwitzten unter der Schicht Farbe, die sie _wie ein Zirkusclown_ aufgetragen hatten, betupften ab und an ihre Stirn mit einem seidigen Tuch, um bloß nicht zu riskieren, dass der maskenhafte Effekt ihres Make-ups nicht an Wirkung verlor. Es war, als würden sie unter der Farbe alles verbergen wollen, was ihre Schwäche war. Jeglichen kleinen Schönheitsmakel, jede zu groß geratene Pore, Schweiß, Unreinheiten, Hässlichkeit. Und nicht nur äußere Hässlichkeit. Es war skurril, wenn ich bedachte, warum der Joker Make-up trug. Er hatte es nicht aufgelegt, um seine grässlichen Narben zu kaschieren, er betonte sie mit den aufdringlichen Farben, hob hervor, was diese Menschen zu verstecken versuchten. Es war absurd, dass ich an ihn denken musste, nur weil ich ein paar puppenhaft bemalte Frauen erspähte. Ich musste damit aufhören, sonst würde mein Versuch, Spaß zu haben, mächtig in die Hose gehen.

„Ein Gläschen in Ehren, Dr. Clementine?"

Alfreds Stimme kam aus dem Nichts, und obwohl ich genau die Stelle der Fensterscheibe gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte, in der sich sein ehrwürdiges, aber freundliches Wesen spiegelte, hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass er mit einem Tablett voller Champagnergläser hinter mir stand. Ich zuckte zusammen, konnte meine Schreckhaftigkeit nicht ganz vor ihm verbergen, doch er bedachte mich nicht mit Verwunderung, sondern einem freundlichen Lächeln. Dem ersten aufrichtig wirkenden Lächeln, das mir seit Eintritt in diese Gesellschaft entgegen gebracht wurde.

„Oh...warum nicht", murmelte ich und griff nach einem Glas. Ich trank eher selten, mein Job verlangte mir ein klares Bewusstsein ab und an zu vielen Kollegen hatte ich über die Jahre hinweg beobachten müssen, wie ein Schlückchen Scotch wie das gründliche Desinfizieren der Hände vor einer OP zur Gepflogenheit geworden war. Zu einer Angewohnheit, ohne die sie nicht mehr voll leistungsfähig waren, ohne deren Einwirkung ihre Hände zu zittern begannen und in ihrer Konzentration große Löcher aufklafften. Nicht zuletzt hatte Alkohol für mich prinzipiell eine eher negative Färbung, assoziierte ich exzessiven Genuss von selbigem mit unschönen Episoden aus meiner Kindheit. Aber ich war hier nicht im OP, noch nicht einmal im Krankenhaus und erstrecht kein kleines wehrloses Kind mehr. Ich war auf einer Party, die ohnehin nur mit alkoholischem Einfluss erträglich anmutete.

Ich griff mir eines der Gläser und umfing deren fragilen Stil mit beiden Händen, ohne zunächst daran zu nippen. Ich machte mir nicht viel aus Champagner. Nicht, dass ich oft Gelegenheit bekommen hätte, welchen zu trinken. Sein Geschmack war unerklärlich nichts sagend, staubtrocken und säuerlich. Ich wusste nicht, warum sich manche Menschen dieses Gesöff freiwillig einverleibten, nur um ihren Status zu wahren und sich in vermeintlichem Luxus zu baden. Wenn er wenigstens gut geschmeckt hätte...aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich kein Gourmet war und daher nicht über besonders ausgeprägte Geschmacksnerven verfügte. Wenn ich Wein trank, war mir so etwas wie das Aroma beim Abgang oder dessen Lagerung piepegal, schmecken musste er, mehr nicht. Ich wusste, dass Einbildung eine unsagbar große Rolle in der Schlemmerei der Reichen spielte. Man konnte ein Filet aus dem Discounter um die Ecke kaufen, man musste es nur sparsam und mit exotischen Beilagen anrichten, und diese Menschen glaubten, sie äßen von exquisitestem Fleisch. Es war lächerlich. Solange das Preisschild eine möglichst hohe Ziffer angab, wurde es erworben und präsentiert, als den wissenden Griff eines Kenners deklariert. Es war Teil der Show, Teil des finanziellen Schwanzvergleichs, und im Prinzip nur lächerlich.

„Ich empfehle Ihnen, ihn kalt zu trinken. Hat er erst Zimmertemperatur erreicht, kann man ihn nicht einmal zum Blumengießen verwenden", riet mir Alfred, der noch immer neben mir stand und meiner erneuten gedanklichen Abwesenheit mit Geduld und einem freundlichen Lächeln begegnete.

„Wollen Sie mich zum Trinken animieren, Alfred?" Ich neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, sodass das aufwendig hochgesteckte Haar leicht meinen Nacken kitzelte. Meine Haare waren einfach zu lang, um sich lange in eine Form pressten zu lassen.

„Es liegt mir fern, Sie herauszufordern, Dr. Clementine", erwiderte er augenzwinkernd.

Ich schwenkte das Glas und richtete den Zeigefinger auf ihn, als ich sagte: „Sie tun gut daran, mich nicht zu unterschätzen. Ich habe schottische Wurzeln."

Alfred lachte kurz und prägnant auf und sagte mit gespieltem Ernst und Stolz in der Stimme: „Ein Engländer wird einen Schotten immer beim Trinken in die Knie zwingen."

„Oha! Sprechen Sie da aus Erfahrung?" Ich nahm einen Schluck. Ekelhaft, selbst eisgekühlt.

„Wie gesagt, Dr. Clementine...ich war einige Jahre beim Militär als Sanitäter unterwegs. Nicht nur Soldaten wird abverlangt, trinkfest zu sein." Er schenkte mir ein Augenzwinkern, das meine Sympathie für ihn nur verstärkte. Ich lachte und nahm noch einen Schluck. Vielleicht verhielt es sich mit Champagner ähnlich wie mit Whiskey und man musste einfach nur genug von diesem Zeug intus haben, damit es mundete.

„Master Wayne freut sich sehr darüber, dass Sie Zeit gefunden haben, heute seinen Geburtstag mit ihm und seinen Gästen zu feiern", merkte Alfred an. Aus seinem gutmütigen Gesicht, in das sich keine lose Strähne seines schlohweißen, zu einem strengen Scheitel gekämmten Haares verirrte, war der Schalk verschwunden. Ich hob die Braue und sah mich um, erspähte Bruce umringt von drei spindeldürren Frauen, die immer ein bisschen zu laut auf seine Witze hin lachten und ihn mit beiläufigen Berührungen bedachten, denen jede Subtilität abhanden gekommen war.

„Ach, ich denke, er amüsiert sich auch ganz gut ohne mich." Ich sagte es ohne jedweden Groll, kam aber nicht umhin, die Art, mit der sich ihm diese Frauen an den Hals schmissen, zu verurteilen.

„Es ist nicht immer alles so, wie es scheint, Dr. Clementine", sagte Alfred plötzlich leise, sein sonst so trockener Tonfall hörte sich für mich kurzzeitig unerwartet emotional, fast traurig an. Ich schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick, woraufhin er sich ein Lächeln entrang und dann seinen Schützling betrachtete. „Er hat erst kürzlich jemanden verloren, der ihm sehr viel bedeutet hat. Er mag noch so ausgelassen und fröhlich erscheinen, in ihm sieht es wohl anders aus."

„Das wissen Sie am besten zu beurteilen, Alfred, im Gegensatz zu mir kennen Sie ihn", entgegnete ich leise, nicht so recht wissend, was ich darauf sagen sollte. Natürlich hätte ich Beileid und Betroffenheit heucheln können, aber das wäre nicht fair gewesen. Es tat mir leid, wenn er jemanden verloren hatte, der ihm nahe stand, aber wir alle durchlebten diese Verluste, die uns mit schmerzlicher Intensität trafen und uns kurzzeitig den Glauben nahmen, je wieder so weiterleben zu können wir vorher. Aber letztlich lebten wir weiter. Unser Herz schlug weiter und weiter, wir atmeten, wir aßen, wir schliefen. Wir waren biologisch dazu determiniert, zu leben und hatten keine große Wahl, wenn uns der Mut fehlte, unserem Leben eigenhändig ein Ende zu setzen.

„Nehmen Sie nicht alles für bare Münze, was Sie sehen. Er ist weit weniger gleichgültig, als er vorgibt zu sein." Alfred beobachtete Bruce über den Saal und die zahlreichen Leute hinweg und ich folgte seinem Blick. Er lachte und scherzte, ganz der Sonnyboy. Es war wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass er in Wirklichkeit einen herben Verlust zu verdauen hatte. Er spielte seine Rolle wirklich hervorragend und mich beschlich das Gefühl, dass das nicht die einzige Maske war, die er trug. Bruce Wayne war mir ein einziges großes Rätsel und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es knacken konnte. Oder wollte.

„Sie entschuldigen mich, Dr. Clementine?" Alfreds Stimme brachte mich dazu, mich zu dem betagten Butler umzudrehen.

„Elena. Nennen Sie mich Elena, wenn ich zu Ihnen schon Alfred sagen darf!"

Er lächelte und nickte. „Sehr wohl, Elena. Ich muss mich leider wieder meinen Pflichten widmen. Sollte Ihnen der Sinn nach einem weiteren Gläschen stehen, genügt ein Wink und ich bin bei Ihnen."

„Gilt das auch bei akuter Langeweile?", fragte ich mit einem Lächeln, das er erwiderte: „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann!" Damit ging er mit seinem halbvollen Tablett, das er erstaunlich gerade hielt, seines Weges. Ich staunte, dass nicht das leiseste Gläserklirren eine unstete Hand verriet. In seinem Alter war das meines Erachtens eine große Leistung, ganz egal, wie lange er schon in diesem Beruf beheimatet war. Um ruhige Hände wie die seinen hätte ihn so mancher Chirurg beneidet.

Ich hielt mich an meinem Glas fest, nickte und lächelte gelegentlich anderen Gästen zu, die sich am Buffet gütlich taten. Auch ich naschte hier und da von den Leckereien, unter anderem auch, weil ich den widerwärtigen Geschmack des Champagners von meiner Zunge bekommen wollte. Ich sah davon ab, mich eines Tellers zu bedienen, sondern stibitzte Tomatenstücke, Baguettescheiben oder aufgeschnittenes Obst, das sonst niemand aß, sodass ich zunächst glaubte, es wäre nur wächsernes Dekorationsmaterial. Ich lauschte den Klängen einer Liveband, die einen Evergreen nach dem anderen spielte, wahrscheinlich um dem Durchschnittsalter der anwesenden Gäste gerecht zu werden.

Je mehr Zeit ich in diesem Saal zubrachte, desto wärmer wurde mir. Draußen wehte ein verhältnismäßig kühler Wind, aber ich hätte in diesem Augenblick arktische Kälte dem hier vorherrschenden Treibhausklima vorgezogen. So suchte ich mir recht bald den Weg durch die Menschenmenge und trat auf den breiten Balkon hinaus, stellte das noch immer halbvolle Glas Champagner auf die Brüstung und bot es den Tauben feil, die dem exquisiten Trunk jedoch mit ähnlicher Begeisterung begegneten wie ich.

Ich atmete tief durch. Die Luft hier oben als frisch und rein zu bezeichnen, wäre gelogen gewesen, und doch kam es mir so vor, als wäre ich aus einer Räucherhütte auf eine Gebirgswiese hinausgetreten. Ich sog die frische Septemberluft in meine Lungen und gab sie seufzend wieder frei. Irgendwo da draußen war er. Der Joker. Jedes noch so gut ausgefeilte Unterhaltungsprogramm hätte nicht vermocht, meine Angst vor ihm völlig zu blockieren oder gar auszublenden. Sie war immer da, ganz dicht unter der Oberfläche. Missfiel es ihm vielleicht, dass ich Bruce' Einladung gefolgt war? Erzürnte es ihn sogar? Oder machte er sich einen Spaß daraus? Ich wusste, ich konnte den Joker nicht ans Messer liefern, ohne meine eigene Schuld zu bekennen. Mit gehangen, mit gefangen. Nein, ich glaubte nicht, dass er wirklich befürchtete, dass ich ihn verraten würde, aber ich ahnte, dass ein neuer Auftrag für mich nicht lang auf sich warten lassen würde.

Ich stützte die Ellbogen auf die Balustrade und schaute in den klaffenden Abgrund der Straßenschluchten gute fünfzig Meter unter mir hinab, auf dem sich Autos mit der Geschäftigkeit von Ameisen tummelte. Viel größer wirkten sie von hier oben auch nicht. Ganz egal, wie sehr ich mich ablenkte und wie viel Spaß ich mir zu haben einbildete, der nächste Morgen würde kommen und mit ihm vielleicht schon das nächste böse Erwachen, auch wenn ich keinen Kater wegen überzogenen Champagnergenusses davontrug. Es nützte nichts, mir etwas vormachen zu wollen, im Grunde meines Herzens wusste ich es doch besser.

„Ah, hierhin sind Sie geflohen." Das federnde Klappern der gläsernen Balkontür hinter mir brachte mich dazu, mich umzudrehen. Bruce stand auf dem Balkon, der Kragen seines weißen Hemdes zappelte wie der Flügel eines Kranichs in der leichten Brise. Er gesellte sich langsamen Schrittes an meine Seite, legte wie ich seine Arme auf die Brüstung und sah mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an.

„Ich bin nicht geflohen", wehrte ich ab, „ich brauchte nur ein bisschen frische Luft. Die da drin ist so verbraucht, weil sie jeder zu benötigen scheint, um sich aufzublasen."

Bruce lachte und lenkte seinen Blick dann über die Wipfel der Stadt, die sich in geheimnisvoll anmutendem grün-gelblichen Licht vor und unter uns erstreckten. „Tut mir leid, dass Sie sich in diesem Umfeld nicht besonders wohl fühlen", sagte er, doch ich winkte ab.

„Ihren Freunden behagt es sicherlich genauso wenig, mich in ihrer Mitte zu wissen, von daher...denke ich, dass wir quitt sind."

Bruce sah mich an, in seinen dunklen Augen lag ehrliches Bedauern. „Ich möchte aber nicht, dass Sie sich langweilen."

Ich lachte und leerte mein Glas in einem Zug, bemühte mich, den Mund ob des säuerlichen Geschmacks des nicht mehr ideal temperierten Getränks nicht zu verziehen. „Vielleicht kommt ja Batman und rettet mich, bevor ich vor Langeweile sterbe", zwinkerte ich ihm zu und sah in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Bruce erwiderte nichts, begnügte sich mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln. Wolken, von denen man nicht zu urteilen wusste, ob sie der Smogglocke angehörten oder baldigen Regen ankündigten, verhüllten einen milchig scheinenden Mond, der nicht mehr als eine eierschalenfarbene, unrunde Scheibe am Firmament war, in seiner Leuchtkraft von zahllosen Straßenlaternen übertrumpft.

„Ich vermisse sein Zeichen am Himmel", murmelte ich und strich mir mit den Händen über die nackten Arme, die eine Gänsehaut zierte. „Immer wenn ich Nachtschicht und Pause hatte, hab ich entweder auf dem Ambulanzparkplatz oder auf dem Dach gestanden und zu dem leuchtenden Signal hinaufgeschaut."

Ich tat meine Bemerkung mit einem kleinen Lachen ab, aber Bruce' Interesse schien geweckt worden zu sein: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich für einen maskierten Verfechter der Selbstjustiz begeistern können." In seiner milden Stimme schwang ein verächtlicher Unterton mit.

Ich sah ihn an und lachte, schüttelte den Kopf: „Kann ich nicht, keine Sorge. Aber immer, wenn ich das Zeichen wie einen neuen Himmelskörper hab leuchten sehen, wusste ich, dass er irgendwo da draußen ist. Und das hat mich irgendwie...ich weiß nicht...beruhigt..." Ich verstummte, sah weiterhin hinauf zum Himmel, auf den kein Scheinwerfer mehr die Silhouette einer Fledermaus projizierte. „Und jetzt ist es nicht mehr da, dieses Zeichen. Jetzt jagen ihn die, die mit ihm inoffiziell zusammengearbeitet haben...schon komisch, wie schnell sich die Zeiten verändern."

Bruce runzelte die Stirn, schien dieses Thema nicht für sonderlich anregend für eine Konversation zu empfinden. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass die Polizei mit ihm zusammengearbeitet hat?"

Ich wandte den Blick vom Himmel ab und musterte den gut aussehenden Mann zu meiner Rechten. „Ach kommen Sie, Bruce. Eine Lichtmaschine dieser Größe auf einem Dach in der Innenstadt, womöglich noch auf dem Polizeigebäude selbst? Die Polizei hätte sein Symbol ausfindig machen und demontieren können, wenn sie nur gewollt hätte."

Mich hatten die öffentlichen Dementi der Polizei, mit Batman zusammenzuarbeiten, stets amüsiert. Man hatte sogar eine Sonderkommission ins Leben gerufen, die ihn aufspüren und dingfest hatte machen sollen. Die Polizei war stets darum bemüht gewesen, den Schein zu bewahren, gegen offensichtliche illegale Selbstjustiz vorzugehen, dabei konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es ihr nur recht gewesen sein mochte, dass jemand die Drecksarbeit für sie erledigte. Ich hielt Batman nicht für einen Helden oder befürwortete es gar, dass er gesetzeswidrig handelte, um Gothams Abschaum von der Straße aufzusammeln, aber es wollte mir nicht gefallen, dass man ihn jetzt mit Füßen trat, obwohl er offensichtlich Gutes im Sinn gehabt hatte. Vielleicht lag meine Haltung daran, dass ich gerade ähnliches durchmachte und zu einem gewissen Grad Verständnis für den maskierten, dunklen Ritter, wie ihn die Presse nannte, aufbringen konnte.

„Mag sein", sagte Bruce nach langem Schweigen, „aber damals hatte er auch noch keine Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen."

„Glauben Sie wirklich das, was da in der Presse geschrieben steht? Dann müssten Sie mich auch für einen moralisch verachtenswerten Menschen halten." Ich verstummte auf meine impulsive Entgegnung hin. Wenn ich es recht überlegte, wäre dieses Bild von mir gar nicht mehr so falsch gewesen.

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes...", behauptete Bruce gleichermaßen energisch, „Sie haben das Leben eines unehrenhaften Menschen gerettet, Batman jedoch hat das eines ehrbaren beendet."

Mich verwunderte Bruce' Ernsthaftigkeit, sofort rief ich mir Alfreds Worte in Erinnerung. Er hatte Recht gehabt, Bruce' arrogante, playboyhafte Art schien wirklich so etwas wie Fassade zu sein. Aber wozu setzte er sie erst auf? Machte es ihm Spaß, Menschen hinters Licht zu führen? Vermutlich war es auch im Geschäftsleben vorteilhaft, wenn ihn andere unterschätzten und nicht sofort durchschauten. Dennoch überraschte es mich immer wieder von neuem, den ungekünstelten, den echten Bruce Wayne durch diese sonst so souverän aufrecht erhaltene Maske hindurchblitzen zu sehen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie Harvey Dent sehr nahe standen und ihn bewunderten, aber woher wollen Sie wissen, ob es sich wirklich so zugetragen hat? Ich meine...Harvey Dent ist öffentlich für Batman in die Bresche gesprungen, hat ihn davor bewahrt, dass jemand seine wahre Identität enthüllen konnte, nur weil...", ich befeuchtete meine Lippen, um über mein kurzes Zögern hinwegzutäuschen, „...nur weil der Joker seinen Kopf gefordert hat. Und Batman hat ihn daraufhin beschützt. Meinen Sie wirklich, er würde ihn töten? Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Bruce hüllte sich in Schweigen, doch seine Augen funkelten aufgeregt, zeugten davon, dass ihn meine Argumentation mehr aufbrachte, als er zugegeben hätte. „Es liegt nicht in unseren Händen, über etwas zu diskutieren, worüber wir nicht voll und ganz im Bilde sind. Einzig die Polizei kennt alle Fakten und auf sie müssen wir vertrauen."

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte ihm einen kritischen Blick, wollte mich nicht so leicht abfertigen lassen: „Was ist mit Ihrem Glauben an das Gute im Menschen?"

„Mein Glaube tut hier nichts zur Sache, Elena!", erwiderte er prompt und mit unerwarteter Schärfe, die mich irritiert blinzeln ließ. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, mich mit ihm zu streiten und hätte auch nicht geglaubt, dass er einen solchen Standpunkt vertrat. „Alles, was zählt, ist die Beweislage und die scheint nun einmal gegen Batman zu sprechen", sagte er dann etwas sanfter, als er mir anmerkte, wie sehr mich sein barscher Ton erschrocken hatte.

Ich spielte mit dem leeren Glas, ließ meine Finger rhythmisch dagegen schlagen. „Er hat Jamie und mich gerettet. Bruce, ich hab gesehen, wie er unzählige Menschen in dem Baseballstadion in Sicherheit gebracht hat." Auch ich hatte meinen Tonfall gedämpft, sprach ruhiger und gefasster.

„Dass wir Gutes tun, schließt nicht aus, dass wir auch zu Bösem in der Lage sind."

Die Schwere seiner Worte traf mich intensiver, als er vermutlich beabsichtigt hatte. War ich nicht das beste Beispiel für seine eben geäußerte Hypothese? Ich hatte unzählige Leben im OP gerettet, hatte immer nach bestem moralischem Gutdünken gehandelt und doch schlitzte ich einen Junkie auf, versah ihn mit einem unbekannten Präparat und gab falsche Aussagen in einem Mordfall zu Protokoll. In jedem Menschen mochte das Gute schlummern, aber gleichsam das Böse. Schwarzweißmalerei war eine Illusion für naive Gemüter, in Wahrheit waren wir alle im Kern dazu fähig, etwas Schlimmes und Verwerfliches zu tun. Und genau das war es, was der Joker zutage förderte. Die dunklen, unschönen Seiten der Menschlichkeit. Jeder mochte sich für eine Ausnahme halten, auch ich hatte es getan, wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war. Aber wie pflegte Dr. Woods stets zu sagen? Keine Ausnahmen.

Ich schluckte, musste den Blick abwenden, zu sehr hatten mich Bruce' Worte ins Schleudern gebracht. „Verzeihen Sie, Elena. Ich wollte Ihnen gegenüber nicht laut werden", entschuldigte er sich, deutete meine Reaktion und mein Schweigen falsch.

Ich hob meine Hände zu einer unsicheren Geste und schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Nein, ist...ist schon okay."

„Das ganze Thema nimmt mich sehr mit, müssen Sie wissen. Ich habe neben Harvey auch eine sehr gute und enge Freundin verloren. Zu viel ist in zu kurzer Zeit geschehen", gestand er leise ein. Das war es also gewesen, was Alfred angedeutet hatte. Ich verkniff es mir, nachzubohren. Bruce schien es offensichtlich mehr mitzunehmen, als er zuzugeben bereit war und ich kannte ihn nicht gut genug, um mir erlauben zu können, ihm Ratschläge zu erteilen.

„Das tut mir sehr leid", sagte ich unbeholfen. Ich war nicht sonderlich gut, wenn es darum ging, jemanden zu trösten. Angehörigen mitzuteilen, dass der oder die Verwandte den Eingriff nicht überlebt hatte, war etwas, das ich nie wirklich beherrscht hatte. Wenn Menschen in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe in Tränen ausbrachen, verunsicherte mich das. Ich konnte ihnen Schmerz und Trauer nachempfinden, aber ich war hilflos und unfähig, darauf angemessen zu reagieren.

„Ja, mir auch." Bruce entrang sich ein Lächeln, aber es war schwach und blass, nicht mehr als ein Schatten auf seinen Lippen.

„Kann irgendjemand diesen Wahnsinn stoppen?", sprach ich leise die Frage aus, die ich mir schon so oft im Stillen gestellt hatte.

Ich erhoffte mir eine zuversichtliche Antwort, wie sie Bruce zueigen gewesen wäre, aber er murmelte nur: „Ich weiß es nicht" und gewährte dann der Stille zwischen uns den Raum, den sie einforderte.

Ich wollte etwas Aufmunterndes, etwas Heiteres sagen, aber mir wollte nichts Angemessenes in den Sinn kommen. Der Verkehrslärm drang bis hier hinauf, der Puls der Stadt jagte zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit über die Straßen, würde nie zum Erliegen kommen. Ich fröstelte, begnügte mich aber damit, mit den Händen über meine Arme zu reiben. Bruce schien zu sehr in Gedanken versunken zu sein, um es zu bemerken.

Es war ein leises Piepsen, das sich an unserer statt zu Wort meldete und die Stille zwischen uns zerschnitt. Bruce kramte einen kleinen Messenger aus der Tasche seines Anzugs und las die eingegangene Nachricht.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Geschäftsleute Pieper haben", merkte ich an, meine Worte klangen seltsam gehaltlos nach unserem jüngsten Gespräch, nichtig und überflüssig. „Was empfangen Sie damit? Aktienkurse?", scherzte ich weiter und kam mir unglaublich dumm vor. Es war die Stille, die mich verunsicherte und der ich entgegen zu wirken versuchte. Wozu sonst hatte der Mensch zu sprechen gelernt? Weil er die Stille nicht ertragen konnte und durch sie gezwungen war, in sich selbst hineinzuhören.

„Ja, so ähnlich", sagte Bruce beiläufig, aber seine Stimme hatte einen abwesenden Klang angenommen. Er verstaute das kleine Gerät wieder in der Tasche und sah mich an. Keine Arroganz ruhte mehr in seinen Zügen, keine Ausgelassenheit. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es vermissen würde. „Ich muss leider noch einmal in die Firma...", begann er leise und setzte sich schon in Bewegung.

„Jetzt noch?", hakte ich irritiert nach. Es war kurz vor Zehn. „An Ihrem Geburtstag? Ich dachte, Ihr Geld arbeitet für Sie?"

Bruce blieb auf meine Fragen hin stehen und sah über die Schulter zu mir zurück, ehe er abrupt erklärte: „Es gibt Angelegenheiten, die meine Anwesenheit erfordern." Dann verschwand er eiligen Schrittes nach drinnen.

Ich sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach. Etwas Ähnliches hatte Commissioner Gordon zu mir gesagt, als ich ihn auf die Notwendigkeit seiner Anwesenheit als Polizeioberhaupt am Tatort angesprochen hatte. Hatte ich Bruce auf irgendeine Weise beleidigt? Ihn an unangenehme Dinge erinnert, ihn vielleicht sogar verletzt? Er war auf recht brüske Art abgezogen, hatte sich nicht einmal richtig verabschiedet. Ich blieb noch einige Minuten auf dem Balkon zurück, der Wind umspielte spöttelnd und neckend den Saum meines Kleides, der um einige Pailletten beraubt worden war. Ich seufzte, warf noch einmal einen Blick zum Nachthimmel, doch noch immer war da kein Fledermaussymbol. Es würde vielleicht nie mehr an Gothams Firmament zurückkehren.

Ich wartete noch geschlagene zwei Stunden auf Bruce' Rückkehr, schien die Einzige zu sein, die ihn hier wirklich vermisste, denn die Party dauerte trotz des Fehlens des Gastgebers feuchtfröhlich an. Die Leute aßen, tranken, tanzten und wurden immer ausgelassener, je weiter die Stunde fortschritt und je reicher der Champagner floss. Ich aber fühlte mich zunehmend fehl am Platze. Bruce' Pieper hatte ihm eine Mitteilung geschickt, die ihn zum Gehen veranlasst hatte, und doch wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er vielleicht auch meinetwegen gegangen war und so schnell nicht zurückkehren würde. Was gab es für den Boss eines florierenden Unternehmens wie Wayne Enterprise zu so später Stunde an einem Freitagabend im Büro so Dringendes zu regeln? Oder war es nur eine Ausrede gewesen, war er nur der Party und meiner Gesellschaft überdrüssig geworden? Warum hatte er es dann nicht gesagt? Aus Höflichkeit?

Ich ärgerte mich darüber, dass er so plötzlich losgestürmt war und mich zurückgelassen hatte. Ich war doch nur seinetwegen hier und nicht, weil ich das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, ein bisschen High Society Luft zu schnuppern. Denn diese einzuatmen missfiel mir mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Sie roch nach zu üppig aufgetragenem süßlichem Parfum, nach Kosmetik, die gemeinsam den Gestank von Schweiß und Mundgeruch übertünchen sollten, schmeckte abgestanden nach Überfluss und Sinnlosigkeit.

Es enttäuschte und ärgerte mich, dass Bruce mich hier versetzt hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Der dank ihm und Alfred doch noch halbwegs unterhaltsame Abend drohte desaströs zu enden und ich wollte nicht mehr hier sein, wenn alles entartete.

Ich suchte Alfred auf, der das bunte Treiben pflichtbewusst verfolgte, um zu sehen, ob seine Dienste benötigt wurden. Ich bewunderte ihn für seine Ruhe und Beständigkeit, an seiner Stelle wäre ich es schnell leid geworden, das Ego dieser in Saus und Braus und Überfluss lebenden Menschen zu streicheln. „Alfred?", fragte ich ihn und brachte ihn dazu, den wachsamen Blick auf mich zu richten.

Sofort lächelte er auf seine gütige Art und Weise, die seinem eher distanzierten und kühlen Auftreten eine milde Wärme verlieh. „Dr. Clementine, Sie schlagen sich wacker im Angesicht unübersehbarer Trivialität", lächelte er und brachte mich dazu, diese Geste zu erwidern, was in Anbetracht meiner an dem Nullpunkt angelangten Laune eine echte Leistung war. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er mich bei meinem Vornamen nennen konnte, war zu müde und zu genervt dafür.

„Es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, fürchte ich...sagen Sie, Alfred...Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wohin Bruce so schnell verschwunden ist und ob und wann er zurückkommt?"

Ich musste einen besonders leidenden Eindruck auf ihn gemacht haben, denn er schenkte mir einen sehr mitfühlenden Blick: „Ich fürchte, das entzieht sich leider meiner Kenntnis." Seine freundlichen blauen Augen musterten mich und als ich enttäuscht seufzte und meinen Blick über die joviale Menge gleiten ließ, sagte er: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm etwas von größerer Wichtigkeit dazwischen gekommen ist. Bruce hätte Sie nicht einfach so den Wölfen überlassen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre." Er meinte es tröstend und ermutigend, aber es änderte nichts an meiner Situation. „Soll ich Ihnen ein Taxi rufen? Selbstverständlich auf Rechnung Master Waynes?"

Ich begrub meine Hoffnungen, dass dieser Abend doch noch ein schönes Ende nehmen würde, und nahm Alfreds Angebot dankend an. Nur eine Viertelstunde später saß ich mit geschwollenen Knöcheln, in die sich die feinen Riemchen meiner schwarzen Stilletoes schmerzhaft schnürten, und miserabelster Laune auf dem Rücksitz eines Taxis, das mich nach Hause kutschierte. Ich hatte glücklicherweise ein wenig redseliges Exemplar von einem Fahrer erwischt, mir war absolut nicht danach, zu reden, erstrecht nicht über belanglose Dinge.

Obwohl ich so viele andere Sorgen und Probleme am Stecken kleben hatte, kreisten meine Gedanken einzig und allein um Bruce. Ich rätselte, warum er verschwunden war, dachte über das nach, was er gesagt hatte und fragte mich, ob ich ihn je wieder sehen würde oder ob das kleine Intermezzo zum Anlass seines Geburtstags gleichzeitig das letzte war. Ich hatte seine Visitenkarte, ich konnte ihn jederzeit anrufen, aber ich wusste, dass ich es nicht tun würde. Nicht aus verletztem Stolz oder einem albernen Paarungsritus, der besagte, dass es die Aufgabe des Mannes war, den Kontakt aufrecht zu halten, sondern weil ich insgeheim davor Angst hatte, von demjenigen zurückgewiesen zu werden, der noch an meiner Seite verblieben war. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, ihm wehgetan zu haben, aber woher sollte ich wissen, wie er meine Worte aufgefasst hatte? Ich war Bruce noch nie so nah gewesen wie heute Abend und nie hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, ihn weniger zu kennen.

In meiner Wohnung angekommen, warf ich mich auf das Sofa meines Wohnzimmers, schaltete den Fernseher an und befreite meine schmerzenden Füße aus den Klauen dieser Bärenfallen, die sich als Schuhe getarnt hatten. Polternd fielen sie zu Boden und blieben achtlos liegen, hatten aus eigenem Verschulden dafür gesorgt, dass sie in einem alten Schuhkarton verrotten würden, weil ich nicht mehr gewillt war, sie jemals wieder anzuziehen. Meine silbernen Ohrringe pfriemelte ich aus meinen Ohrlöchern und legte sie anschließend auf der gläsernen Tischplatte ab, was sie mit einem hohen Klirren wie von aneinander schlagenden Gläsern kommentierten.

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, mein Abendkleid auszuziehen, noch hegte ich großes Interesse daran, aufzustehen und mein Bett aufzusuchen, um zu schlafen. Ich hing vor der Glotze und schaute uralte Folgen der Golden Girls, die sie nur noch nachts ausstrahlten, weil sie keiner wirklich sehen wollte, beklagte, dass mein Tiefkühlfach keine Pappbecher gefüllt mit Häagen-Dasz-Eiscreme mehr beherbergte, und suhlte mich ohne die benötigten Utensilien eines gepflegten Frustfressens auf meiner Couch in meinem eigenen Selbstmitleid, bis ich irgendwann unter fernem Einfluss des Champagners und meiner eigenen körperlichen Erschöpfung auf ein Sofakissen gelehnt einschlief.

Ich träumte nicht. Die Zeit der Träume war endgültig vorbei.

-tbc-


	18. 17 Ungebetene Gäste

**Blutiges Handwerk**

**17**

**Ungebetene Gäste**

„_Warum trägst du dieses dumme Menschenkostüm?"_

_[Donnie Darko]_

Seit langem hatte ich wieder eine Nacht durchgeschlafen, ungeachtet dessen, dass ich sie auf meinem Sofa und nicht in meinem Bett und zudem in einer sehr unbequemen Position zugebracht hatte. Ich reagierte irritiert auf das Stimmenwirrwarr, das aus nächster Nähe auf mich eindrang und so hartnäckig mein Unterbewusstsein penetrierte, dass ich es unmöglich länger ignorieren konnte. Erst nachdem ich die Augen mühsam aufgeschlagen hatte, begriff ich, dass ich den Fernseher letzte Nacht nicht mehr abgestellt hatte und mir der Sender GCNC für meine treue Einschaltquote sicher eine Bonbonniere zukommen lassen würde. Stöhnend kämpfte ich mich in eine sitzende Position hoch. Kopf und Nacken wetteiferten darüber, wer von beiden mir größere Schmerzen bereiten konnte. Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen, legte die Hände auf meine verspannten Schultern und ließ den Kopf zurücksinken, drehte ihn leicht und gleichmäßig hin und her. Ich hatte keinen Kater, aber mein Körper dafür die unangenehme Eigenart, einen verspannten Nacken sofort auf meinen Kopf zu übertragen, was einen hämmernden Schmerz in meinen Schläfen verursachte.

„...die Ermittler am Tatort sind ratlos. Polizeilichen Angaben zufolge konnte die Ursache der Explosion bislang nicht festgestellt werden", drang es an meine Ohren. Widerwillig, einem inneren Impuls folgend, schlug ich die Augen auf und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den unermüdlich flimmernden Fernseher.

Ich lehnte mich gegen das Sofa und wurde auf schmerzhaft ziepende Art daran erinnert, dass ich noch unzählige Haarklemmen trug, die meinen wilden Schopf für die Dauer eines Abends gebändigt hatten. Ich zog sie mürrisch aus meinen Haaren und schüttelte meinen Schopf, bis die langen schwarzen Locken gewohnt wirr von meinem Kopf abstanden und mich jeder vorübergehenden Eleganz beraubten. Dann erst konnte ich mich voll und ganz auf die Berichterstattung im Fernsehen konzentrieren. Und was ich sah, gefiel mir nicht.

Gestern Abend gegen 21:30 Uhr Ortszeit war bei der Eröffnung der bislang größten McDonalds Filiale Gotham Citys eine Bombe mit unglaublicher Sprengkraft hochgegangen und hatte sechsundvierzig Menschen in den Tod gerissen, fast doppelt so viele waren leicht bis schwer verletzt. Die Bilder, die den Ort des Geschehens zeigten, ließen mir den Atem stocken. Das neue Fastfoodrestaurant war in ein Reihenhaus, das mehreren Geschäften Platz bot, integriert gewesen. Von selbigem war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Schon eine geringe Sprengwirkung hätte laut Aussage eines Experten genügt, um das poröse Mauerwerk kollabieren zu lassen. Es glich den Angaben der Berichterstatter einem Wunder, dass nicht noch mehr Menschen verletzt oder getötet worden waren. Hätte der Anschlag tagsüber stattgefunden, während die benachbarten Geschäfte geöffnet hatten und somit noch mehr Menschen in die betroffene Passage lockten, wäre die Opferzahl gut und gern auf das Vier- oder Fünffache angestiegen. Ein Chemiker und Experte für Sprengstoffe berichtete in einem Interview, dass üblicherweise bei der Detonation einer Bombe Überreste selbiger am Tatort auffindbar waren, mochten es das Gehäuse oder Kabelreste sein. Da die Spurensicherung jedoch keinerlei Hinweise auf Brandbeschleuniger oder Bombenreste sichergestellt hatte, musste man davon ausgehen, dass der Sprengstoff in seiner reinen Form gezündet und restlos verbannt worden sei. Das wäre einem Attentäter aber nicht gelungen, ohne dabei selbst zu Asche zu verbrennen.

Ich schluckte schwer. Selbstmordattentäter in Gotham? In einem Fastfoodrestaurant? Wie verrückt konnte diese Welt eigentlich noch werden?

Der Berichterstatter stand vor dem Trümmerfeld, das vergangene Nacht noch die neu eröffnete Filiale gewesen war. Im Hintergrund waren Feuerwehrleute damit beschäftigt, Trümmer zu bergen. Auf Überlebende wagte niemand mehr zu hoffen. _„Ich stehe hier vor der 12__th __Lyndon Avenue vor einem Bild des Chaos. Hinter mir sind Rettungskräfte eifrig damit beschäftigt, Überlebende zu bergen, die Hoffnung schwindet jedoch stündlich. Die Ursache für die Explosion ist noch nicht klar, dementsprechend können weder ein gezielter Anschlag noch ein technischer Defekt ausgeschlossen werden. Genauso unklar ist, warum das Restaurant als Ziel für einen eventuellen Anschlag in Frage kam. Gerüchte werden laut, der Joker habe auch hier seine Finger im Spiel, kündigte er doch in seiner Videobotschaft vom Donnerstag weitere Anschläge an. Die Polizei tappt im Dunkeln, ganz Gotham ist alarmiert und in Aufruhr. Die Polizei hat sich in einer öffentlichen Pressekonferenz vor einer Stunde zu den Vorkommnissen geäußert. Police Commissioner James Gordon ruft dazu auf, Ruhe zu bewahren. Die Situation sei weitgehend unter Kontrolle. Die Polizei lässt jedoch auf zufrieden stellende Antworten und Handlungen warten. Es wird sich zeigen, wie lange Gothams Bürger zu warten bereit sind."_

Ich rutschte von meinem Sofa herunter und beschloss, dass eine kalte Dusche einen unangenehmen, aber dafür umso nötigeren Start in den Tag bieten würde. Ich brauchte einen klaren Kopf, erst dann würde ich wirklich verarbeiten können, was die Medien da meldeten. Wenig später prasselte das Wasser auf mich nieder, wusch die letzten Überreste meines gestrigen Traums als strahlenden Schwan ab, legte das graue Gefieder des hässlichen Entleins frei, das ich in Wirklichkeit war. Als ich mir mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken rubbelte und in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, wo noch immer der Fernseher lief, prangte gerade ein Bild auf der Mattscheibe, das mich an Ort und Stelle zur Salzsäule erstarren ließ. Das Bild eines Mannes flimmerte in Großaufnahme über den Schirm. Ich erkannte ihn nicht auf Anhieb, aber dass er mir überhaupt bekannt vorkam, schien mir ein schlechtes Zeichen. Ein Schriftzug mit weißen Lettern untertitelte das Bild mit _‚Ronald Leicester'_ und dann hörte ich die Stimme des Jokers in meinem Kopf, die in düsterem Singsang versprach: _‚Ronald McDonald ist hart im Nehmen.'_

„Scheiße!", entwich es mir, meine Hand sank kraftlos nach unten, der Halt meiner Finger versagte, das Handtuch glitt zwischen ihnen hindurch und landete mit einem tonlosen Rascheln neben meinen Füßen.

Der Mann, der da im Großformat den Fernseher ausfüllte, war das Versuchskaninchen, das mir der Joker als unwillkommenes Geschenk in die Pathologie gebracht hatte. Ihm hatte ich ein Implantat verpasst, von dem ich nicht einmal gewusst hatte, was es genau bezwecken würde. Sein Blut hatte an meinen Händen geklebt, meinen Kittel besudelt. Jenen Kittel, der nun eingetütet in der forensischen Abteilung des Polizeireviers lag. Ich begriff noch nicht, wieso er überhaupt eingeblendet wurde, da kurz zuvor noch erwähnt worden war, dass die Identifikation der Opfer aufgrund der Schwere der Verbrennungsverletzungen andauerte. War er dort gewesen? Auf Geheiß des Jokers?

„_Ronald Leicester, Mitarbeiter des McDonalds Restaurants, galt lange als vermisst. Laut Augenzeugenberichten habe er sich gestern zur ungefähren Tatzeit wieder blicken lassen, um zu arbeiten. Mitarbeiter gaben zu Protokoll, dass er sich eigentümlich verhalten habe und kränklich wirkte. Man hat Spuren seiner DNS in Form von Blut am Tatort feststellen können. Bis auf weiteres ist unklar, ob Leicester auf der Flucht oder bei der Explosion umgekommen ist, er gilt laut neuesten Stellungnahmen der Polizei als potentiell tatverdächtig."_

Ich griff wie in Trance nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus, glotzte noch minutenlang auf den verdunkelten und stummen Bildschirm und war von absoluter Ratlosigkeit erfüllt. Hatte das von mir verabreichte Implantat mit dem Anschlag zu tun? War es eine Art Sprengkapsel gewesen, die ich ihm eingepflanzt hatte? Wie aber hätte das funktionieren sollen, kein Zünder war an dem kleinen Plastikgehäuse angebracht gewesen. Und selbst wenn, hätte kein Sprengstoff der Welt so niedrig dosiert so ein Unglück anrichten können. Oder doch?

Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, ich fühlte mich fiebrig. An diesem verdammten kleinen Scheißding war etwas Antennenartiges dran gewesen, was, wenn es über Funk funktioniert hatte? Hatte ich für den Joker wirklich eine lebendige Bombe hergestellt? Einen Menschen unwissentlich zum Selbstmordattentäter werden lassen? Ich konnte keinen klaren, rationalen Gedanken fassen, alles, was meinen Kopf ausfüllte, war nacktes Entsetzen ob der Tragweite meiner Tat. Was würde ich tun, wenn die Polizei dahinter kam, dass es Leicesters Blut war, das an meiner Arbeitskleidung klebte? Es war von vornherein idiotisch gewesen, die Cops anzulügen, aber was hätte ich denn stattdessen erzählen sollen? Dass ich mich auf ein kurzes Intermezzo mit meinem neuen Boss in Clownsschminke in der Pathologie getroffen hatte und Dr. Philips in einem sehr ungünstigen Moment am falschen Ort gewesen war? Je weiter diese Sache ausartete, desto schwerwiegender schienen die Konsequenzen zu werden.

Das Telefon klingelte und ließ mich heftig zusammenzucken. Ich glaubte, ich schrie sogar kurz und gellend auf, war mir aber nicht sehr sicher. Ich starrte das Telefon an, als wäre es lebendig und als ginge von ihm eine größere Gefahr aus, als von einem Call Center dazu bequatscht zu werden, eine Zeitschrift zu abonnieren, die ich nie lesen würde. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich umgehend, zu groß war die Angst davor, ertappt zu werden. Aber was konnte ich tun? Ich hatte Gordon zugesichert, dass ich in der Stadt bleiben würde. Würde ich jetzt verschwinden, würde das nur noch verdächtiger erscheinen und wahrscheinlich eine Fahndung nach mir ausgeschrieben werden. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Joker alles andere als begeistert reagieren würde, wenn ich mich aus dem Staub machte. Es hätte nicht nur Folgen für mich, sondern in erster Linie für Jamie.

Obwohl sich alles in mir sträubte und die kleine feige Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte, ich solle zunächst den Anrufbeantworter rangehen lassen, ehe ich so dumm war, mich persönlich zu melden, hob ich den Hörer ab und fragte mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme: „Clementine?" Unzählige Szenarien, wer mit welchem Anliegen am anderen Ende sein möge, rasten durch meinen Kopf, als nicht sofort geantwortet wurde und mein Herzschlag meine Ohren ausfüllte.

„Hi Mom!"

Ich musste mich setzen, so stark hatten meine Knie begonnen zu zittern. Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit einem Anruf von Jamie. Ich hatte beschämend lang nicht einmal selbst in Erwägung gezogen, ihn bei Thelma anzurufen. Teils, weil ich befürchtete, er würde nicht mit mir reden wollen, teils, weil ich absolut keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Ich hatte meinen Sohn vorübergehend aus meinen Gedanken ausgespart. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Es war beschämend und erbärmlich, aber es war die Wahrheit.

„Babe!", fand ich endlich wieder zu Worten zurück, „Wie geht es dir?" Das war nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt für Small Talk, aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Meinen eigenen Sohn abwürgen, obwohl er mir entgegen kam, was nach meinen vergangenen Aktionen alles andere als selbstverständlich war?

„Gut. Ich muss Montag wieder in die Schule", erzählte er mir mit nicht gerade überschäumender Begeisterung. Wäre er bei mir gewesen, hätte er Donnerstag schon wieder die Schule besuchen müssen, aber diese verdammte alte Schlampe hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um noch mehr Pluspunkte bei ihm zu sammeln und mich auszustechen. Nur mühsam bekam ich meine aufkommende Wut unter Kontrolle. Ich neigte zu Cholerik, wenn Thelma im Spiel war.

„Das ist doch halb so schlimm...du wirst sehen, wenn du einmal da bist und Jim, Charly und Marvin siehst, geht es dir gleich viel besser und du wirst dich fragen, warum du dich überhaupt davor gedrückt hast, wieder zur Schule zu gehen", sagte ich in ermutigendem Tonfall, der mir alles andere als leicht fiel in Anbetracht der Panik, die impulsartig durch meine Venen schoss. „Ja, vielleicht", sagte Jamie. Er klang merkwürdig, ungewöhnlich reserviert. Anscheinend wusste er nicht so recht, wie er mit mir umgehen sollte. Aber wenigstens sprach er wieder mit mir, wenn auch nur über vergleichsweise belanglose Dinge.

„Fühlst du dich bei Grandma wohl?"

Es kostete mich unglaubliche Überwindung, sie mit dem netten Wort _‚Grandma'_ zu betiteln und nicht etwa ein passenderes Attribut wie _‚Giftspritze'_ oder _‚Miststück'_ zu wählen.

„Ja...ist ok." Ok war gut, denn ok bedeutete nicht _‚Ich fühle mich so wohl bei ihr, dass ich nie mehr zu dir zurückkommen mag!'_.

„Mom?" Es war schwer, den sorglosen, freundlichen Tonfall beizubehalten, wenn mir in Wahrheit nach Heulen zumute war. „Ja, mein Schatz?"

„Ich hab dich im Fernsehen gesehen...geht es dir gut?" Wollte er darauf eine ehrliche Antwort haben oder eine, mit der er umgehen konnte? Zögernd und stockend sagte ich schließlich: „Ja, es geht schon wieder...du weißt ja, ich bin hart im Nehmen!"

‚_Wie Ronald McDonald'_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und augenblicklich schien mein Magen eine Wendung um 180° vorzunehmen.

„Ok", machte er wieder. Ok schien sein neues Lieblingswort geworden zu sein. Nie hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, weniger zu wissen, was in ihm vorging, als jetzt. „Ich muss jetzt auflegen, Grandma will nicht, dass ich so lange telefoniere." Oh, ich war mir sicher, dass sie prinzipiell nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er lange telefonierte. Solange es nicht ich war, mit der er sprach. „In Ordnung, Jamie. Ich hab mich über deinen Anruf gefreut. Ich hab dich lieb!", fügte ich hoffnungsvoll hinzu, doch alles, was er erwiderte, war: „Ich weiß. Bye Mom!" Kein _‚Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mom'_. Es tat weh, aber ich war noch nicht bereit, die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen. Er hatte immerhin angerufen, richtig? Wenn er mich hassen würde, hätte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, mit mir zu reden, oder? Oder machte ich mir nur auf ganz große Art was vor und hatte ihn schon verloren?

Ich faltete die Hände im Schoß und starrte ins Leere. Gestern noch hatte ich einen fast traumgleichen Abend verbracht, hatte mich seit langem wieder wie eine Frau, nicht wie eine Chirurgin gefühlt, und heute? Nun, die unangenehme Eigenart schöner Träume war, dass man nur umso härter und unsanfter aus ihnen erwachte und mit der Realität konfrontiert wurde. Ich war nicht mehr die schöne Lady im Abendkleid, der Bruce Wayne seine Aufmerksamkeit zollte. Ich war Elena Clementine, die rechte Hand des Teufels, die sich von ihrem Sohn entfremdet hatte und in Gefahr lief, für ihre kriminellen Machenschaften zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden.

Ich dachte an all die Opfer, die die Explosion des Restaurants gefordert hatte. Hatte ich mich bereits schuldig gefühlt, was den Brand in der Schule oder das Unglück im Baseballstadion anging, so trug ich diesmal nicht nur eine passive, sondern eine aktive Mitschuld an den Ereignissen. Ich hätte mich weigern können, für diesen Teufel zu arbeiten, hätte auf mein moralisches Gewissen plädieren und stark sein müssen. Aber zu welchem Preis? Wer war so gut, stets so ethisch korrekt, dass er in Kauf nahm, dass sein eigenes Leben für das Wohl anderer in Trümmern lag? Ich war es nicht, das musste ich auf sehr bittere Art und Weise lernen.

Das Telefon klingelte erneut, riss mich aus meinen resignierenden Gedanken. Diesmal ging ich weitaus gedankenloser heran: „Jamie?"

„Äh...nein...nicht...ganz." Gänsehaut brach so heftig auf meinen Armen aus, dass es fast wehtat. Es konnte helllichter Tag voll strahlendem Sonnenschein sein, ich wäre beim Klang dieser Stimme doch immer von äußerster Angst und Kälte erfüllt gewesen. „Was willst du?", gab ich selbstsicherer, bestimmter von mir als ich war.

„Oh my darling, oh my darling...", begann er zu singen, sodass ich fest die Augen schloss und nur darauf warten konnte, dass er aufhörte. Auf meine Bitten hin würde er es nicht bleiben lassen und wenn ich auflegte...dann rief er mit Sicherheit wieder an. Wieder und wieder, hätte das Band meines Anrufbeantworters mit unsinnigem Singsang gefüllt, bis ich vollends meinen Verstand verloren hätte. „Warum bist du denn so...gereizt? Hab ich dich etwa geweckt? War die _Nacht_ mit Bruuuuce Wayne denn so kurz?"

Ich rieb mir mit zittriger Hand über die Stirn, massierte den Übergang zu meinem Nasenbein, um die lästigen Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden, die die Stimme des Jokers nur noch zu verschlimmern schien. „Ich hab Ronald in den Nachrichten gesehen", kam ich auf das zu sprechen, was mich am meisten belastete.

„Oh, das glaube ich nicht, oh my darling Clementine...von...äh...Ronald ist schließlich nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, was du hättest sehen können." Die Art, wie er leichthin über seine Grausamkeiten plauderte, widerte mich an, aber gerade das schien ihn zu belustigen.

„Du Mistkerl!", gab ich gepresst von mir, was ihn am anderen Ende zum Lachen brachte. Ich war aufgestanden und lief in meinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. „Aber, aber, Elena...wer wird denn so...böse Wörter in den Mund nehmen? Außerdem warst du es, der ihm die hübsche kleine Zündvorrichtung in den Wanst operiert hat, nicht iiiich..." Er schnaubte kurz und lachte daraufhin erneut. Das war das Schlimmste an ihm. Nicht seine entsetzlichen Narben, nicht seine scheußlichen Taten, sondern der Umstand, dass ihn alles, was er tat, in so ekstatisches Gelächter versetzte.

„Du hast mich gezwungen", hielt ich energisch dagegen, obwohl ich wusste, dass es fruchtbarer gewesen wäre, mit einer Wand zu diskutieren. „Ah, ah, ah, ah, Elena...du..._verdrehst_ hier aber die Tatsachen." Er gluckste erneut wegen seiner makaberen Anspielung auf das mörderische Karussell. „Ich habe dich nie gezwungen. Ich hab dich lediglich vor die Wahl gestellt."

„Ja, eine sehr unfaire Wahl!", platzte es aus mir heraus. Ich hatte mich für Jamies oder für mein Leben entscheiden müssen. Warf ich das meine weg, durfte mein Sohn vorerst leben, weigerte ich mich, diesen Schritt zu tun, würde er sterben.

„Was in dieser Welt ist schon fair?", erwiderte er in einem Tonfall, der es mir schwer machte, ihn mir lächelnd vorzustellen. Mir war, als sähe ich das aggressive Funkeln im undurchdringlichen Dunkel seiner Augen. Es genügte, seine Stimme zu hören, um meine Nerven zum Flattern zu bringen. „Ich sag dir was, mein Täubchen: _nichts_ ist fair...sehen wir mal vom Chaos ab...denn es bietet allen ohne Ausnahme das Gleiche."

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander und knurrte: „Und was wäre das? Keine Gnade für niemanden?" Der Joker prustete am anderen Ende los und sagte im nächsten Augenblick mit seltsam hölzern und kalt klingender Stimme: „Ganz. Genau." Der Schauer, der mir über den Rücken lief, war schon kein Schauer mehr. Es war, als würde meine Wirbelsäule vom Hals beginnend abwärts zu Eis erstarren.

„Da ich sehe, dass wir uns so langsam verstehen, will ich gar nicht lang um den heißen Brei herumreden", plapperte er dann weiter, aber an mir haftete noch die Kälte seiner Worte wie ein Parasit, der mich zwar nicht meiner Lebenskräfte beraubte, aber dafür meinen Verstand abzusaugen schien. „Ich habe wieder etwas für dich zu tun, oh my darling Clementine." Ich schloss die Augen. Ich hatte es geahnt, vielmehr befürchtet. Was hatte ich denn auch geglaubt? Dass es mit einem schnellen Eingriff getan wäre? Dass er mich in Ruhe ließ? Nicht, solange er nicht hatte, was er wollte, was auch immer das sein mochte.

„Was denn? Soll ich noch mehr menschliche Bomben präparieren?"

Ich war laut geworden, laut genug, dass meine Stimme an den schmucklosen Wänden meines Wohnzimmers widerhallte und ich vor mir selbst erschrak. Der Apartmentkomplex war hellhörig, es war noch nicht einmal unwahrscheinlich, dass einer meiner Nachbarn gehört hatte, was ich so unvorsichtig herausgeschrieen hatte. Nicht dass es hier irgendjemanden interessiert hätte. Ignoranz bedeutete Sicherheit, Mitwisserschaft Gefahr. So handhabten das viele Menschen in dieser Stadt und ich konnte es ihnen noch nicht einmal übel nehmen.

„Magst du Tiere?", fragte er so unvermittelt, dass es ihm abermals gelang, mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Was?"

„Was, was, was? Hat dir denn niemand beigebracht, dass man nicht _‚was'_ fragt, sondern _‚wie bitte'_?"

Ich runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Was sollte das jetzt? Warum wechselte er so abrupt das Thema? „Also, Elena, willst du deine Frage noch einmal stellen?" Seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen scheinheiligen, gemimt unschuldigen Beiklang, wie der Tonfall eines Lehrers, der seinem Schüler Manieren beibrachte. Ich zögerte, war versucht, einfach aufzulegen, besann mich dann aber seiner Drohung.

„Wie bitte?", sagte ich lahm und kam mir wie ein Hund vor, den er erfolgreich dressiert hatte.

Ich verdrängte diesen unschönen Gedanken, als er sagte: „Schon besser, my darling Clementine...ich fragte, ob du Tiere magst." Ich begriff noch immer nicht, was das überhaupt sollte, ahnte, dass das nichts als eine Fangfrage, vielleicht Hinhaltetaktik war.

„Ja", murmelte ich langsam, vorsichtig, als könnte meine Antwort allein Schreckliches auslösen.

„Gut, gut, sehr gut", mauschelte er ins Telefon. Immer wenn er einzelne Wörter wiederholte, klang es, als sei er besessen, als wäre er wirklich verrückt, so als litte er unter einem Zwang. Im nächsten Moment aber schien er sich zu fangen und völlig normale Konversation zu betreiben. Sein ganzes Wesen war unkontrollierbar, unberechenbar, allein seine Art zu sprechen verlieh dieser Absonderlichkeit Ausdruck. „Dann wirst du deinen neuen Auftrag lieben. Nimm dir für heute Abend nichts vor, my darling Clementine, denn...du wirst mir dabei helfen müssen, eine ziemlich große _Sauerei_ zu beseitigen." Dann begann er hysterisch zu lachen, keuchte, nein, schluchzte förmlich ein „Bis heute Abend" zwischen seine Lachsalven und legte dann auf.

Ich hielt den Hörer noch minutenlang in der Hand und lauschte dem monotonen Tuten der unterbrochenen Verbindung, erst später legte auch ich auf und ließ mich auf mein Sofa fallen. Was auch immer der Joker wieder für eine verdammte Teufelei im Sinne hatte, seine Andeutungen konnten nichts Gutes verheißen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich vor dem Fernseher, verfolgte gebannt die Berichterstattung rund um den Anschlag auf das Fastfoodrestaurant, wartete fast nur darauf, dass mein Bild wieder in den Schlagzeilen erschien und mit dem Attentat in Verbindung gebracht wurde, aber den ganzen Tag über blieb es still. Entweder tappte die Polizei wirklich noch im Dunkeln, oder sie hielt Informationen vor der Presse zurück. Vermehrt wurden die Rufe nach Batman laut. In einer Talkshow am Nachmittag diskutierten Bürger Gothams mit dem Moderator darüber, ob Batman nicht der Einzige wäre, der den Joker aufhalten konnte und ob es nicht ratsam wäre, ihn für die Sicherheit Gothams zu rehabilitieren und wenigstens vorübergehend von seiner Schuld freizusprechen. Ich verfolgte die Diskussion kopfschüttelnd. Es war unbegreiflich, wie selbstgerecht Menschen sein konnten. Kam es nicht auch Selbstjustiz nahe, wenn man den dunklen Ritter zu seinen Zwecken missbrauchte und ihn jeglichen Strafmaßes enthob, nur um ihn dann, wenn wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, wieder zu ächten und zu jagen? Es war zweierlei Maß, das diese Leute im Fernsehen da handhabten, eine irrwitzige Persiflage auf das, was Gotham und unsere Gesellschaft doch ausmachte – Recht und Ordnung. Wie glaubwürdig wären eine Rechtssprechung und ein Polizeisystem, wenn sie dieser Willkür nachgaben?

Ich schaltete irgendwann den Fernseher ab, weil das Flimmern des Bildschirms meinen Kopfschmerzen alles andere als zuträglich war. War es zu spät für mich, um aus dieser Sache auszusteigen? Die Notbremse zu ziehen und mich jemandem anzuvertrauen, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass ich nicht ungeschoren davonkäme? Wie viel würde mein Gewissen noch auf sich laden können, ohne dass ich unter der enormen Last zerbrach? Wozu war ich wirklich noch fähig?

Das Telefon schwieg angenehme acht Stunden, dann, am späten Nachmittag, klingelte es wieder. Ich hatte mich längs auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und versucht, ein wenig zu schlafen, aber meine Erschöpfung genügte nicht, um sich gegen mein schlechtes Gewissen durchzusetzen und mir die Ruhe zu schenken, die ich benötigte. Ich griff nach dem Telefon, ohne aufzustehen und drückte den Hörer an mein Ohr. Nichts konnte mich jetzt noch aus der Fassung bringen, nicht nachdem ich ein Gespräch mit dem Joker geführt hatte. Schlimmer konnte es jetzt nicht mehr kommen.

„Ja?", fragte ich müde und war erstaunt, Bruce' Stimme am anderen Ende zu hören: „Hallo Elena." Ich richtete mich augenblicklich auf und zog die Beine an meine Brust. Ein Teil von mir hatte gehofft, dass er sich bei mir melden würde, jetzt aber, da er es tat, fehlten mir die richtigen Worte, um darauf zu reagieren. Hinzukam, dass er sich seltsam anhörte, längst nicht so heiter wie sonst.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er gestern noch zu tief ins Glas geschaut, nachdem ich seine Party verlassen hatte. Wenn Männer behaupteten, zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten noch etwas im Büro zu tun zu haben, bedeutete das entweder, dass sie ihre Angestellten bumsten oder aber jede noch so stinklangweilige Beschäftigung deiner Gesellschaft vorzogen. So hatte es mir zumindest Michael in der Praxis gelehrt.

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und wusste nicht, warum ich mir überhaupt Gedanken darum machte. Bruce konnte treiben, was er wollte. Und mit wem er wollte. Es war mir nur so vorgekommen, als könnte ich ihm vertrauen, als hätten wir etwas gemeinsam, und selbst wenn es nur unsere Geheimniskrämerei war. Und dann war er einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen abgezogen und hatte mich stehen lassen. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass mich das verletzt hatte, auch wenn ich mir das nicht gern eingestand. Ich hatte lange niemandem mehr die Chance gegeben, mir wehzutun, war sparsam mit meinem Vertrauen umgegangen, würde aber offensichtlich noch sparsamer damit zuwerke gehen müssen, wie mir der neuerliche Reinfall mit Bruce gezeigt hatte. Wie albern war ich denn bitteschön? Warum war er mir nicht so egal, wie ich es mir gern eingeredet hätte? Ich kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht, er war jemand, wie er mir unähnlicher nicht sein konnte und doch...hatte ich mich in seiner Gegenwart trotz allem wohl gefühlt.

„Sind Sie noch dran?", fragte er und erinnerte mich daran, dass es an mir war, etwas zu sagen.

„Ja...ja, das bin ich." Ich befeuchtete meine trockenen Lippen und lehnte mich rücklings gegen ein zerknautschtes Kissen. Mehr brachte ich nicht hervor, obwohl tausende Gedanken durch meinen Kopf wirbelten. Es war, als hätte jemand die Verbindung zwischen Sprachzentrum und Stimmbändern lahm gelegt. Ich wollte mehr sagen, konnte es aber nicht. Meine Kompetenzen erstreckten sich nicht gerade auf das verbale Feld.

„Ich rufe an, weil ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen wollte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie gestern so habe stehen lassen. Das war nicht gerade sehr nett von mir." Ich kräuselte meine Lippen, schürzte meinen Mund, so als würde mir diese mimische Akrobatik dabei behilflich sein, einen Ton hervorzubringen. Es nützte jedoch nichts.

„Elena?", fragte Bruce nach einigen Sekunden, die ich andächtig der Stille zwischen uns lauschend zugebracht hatte. Mir war nach Heulen zumute und ich wusste noch nicht einmal, weswegen. Gründe dafür gab es zuhauf.

„Ja?", murmelte ich mit erstickter Stimme und sah voller Grausen dabei zu, wie der Uhrzeiger im Begriff war, die sechste Stunde einzuläuten. Ich wollte nicht, dass es Abend wurde und mehr noch fürchtete ich die Nacht.

„Ich verstehe es, wenn Sie sauer auf mich sind..."

„Ich bin nicht sauer." Das war so nicht ganz korrekt, aber es gab weitaus schlimmere Dinge, die mich zurzeit beschäftigten. Da war die Versetzung durch Bruce noch das kleinste Übel.

„Wirklich nicht?", hakte er nach, klang nicht wirklich überzeugt. Bei seinem reichlichen Umgang mit Frauen war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er gelernt hatte, Aussagen zu hinterfragen, mochten sie noch so selbstsicher vorgetragen worden sein.

„Wirklich nicht", bestätigte ich ihm und hasste es, dass mein Ärger über ihn wirklich von mir abfiel. Ich hatte aus reinem Selbstschutz gelernt, nachtragend zu sein, aber ihm gegenüber fiel es mir schwer.

‚_Verlieb dich bloß nicht in ihn, Elena. Das hätte dir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt!'_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, worauf ich stirnrunzelnd diesen Gedanken abschüttelte. Es war lächerlich. Sicher, er sah gut aus, war in meinem Alter und sympathischer, als ich es ihm noch vor wenigen Wochen zugestanden hätte, aber es war schlicht und ergreifend blödsinnig, da mehr hineinzuinterpretieren. Mein ausgeprägtes Misstrauen ob seiner Motive, den Kontakt mit mir zu halten, geriet ins Wanken und das wollte mir nicht gefallen. Nach wie vor rief ich mir ins Gedächtnis, dass ich für ihn unmöglich von Interesse sein konnte, aber dieser selbst auferlegte Zweifel war längst nicht mehr so überzeugend wie noch vor zwei, drei Wochen.

Bruce lieferte keine weitere Erklärung für sein gestriges plötzliches Verschwinden, und ich hakte auch nicht weiter nach. Er hätte mir wahrscheinlich sowieso keine zufrieden stellende, ehrliche Antwort gegeben.

„Hätten Sie Lust, heute Abend...", begann er, doch ich würgte ihn ab: „Heute Abend kann ich nicht." Ich biss mir zeitgleich auf die Unterlippe. Ich wollte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ich wütend auf ihn war und ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte, aber was hätte ich ihm sagen sollen? Dass ich schon ein Date mit einem geisteskranken Schlächter hatte?

„Oh...", machte Bruce. Wie man nur eine Silbe stockend aussprechen konnte, war mir ein Rätsel, aber ihm gelang es.

Ich verzog den Mund und sagte eilig: „Ich würde mich gern mit Ihnen treffen, Bruce, aber...ich fühle mich nicht besonders gut. Hab Kopfschmerzen und will heute eigentlich nur früh ins Bett." Das war noch nicht einmal gänzlich improvisiert. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich mich auch einfach in mein Bett verkrochen und die Welt dort belassen, wo sie hingehörte: nämlich draußen.

„Das verstehe ich natürlich. Vielleicht kann ich Sie ja nächste Woche für ein gemeinsames Frühstück begeistern und Sie für meinen plötzlichen Abgang gestern entschädigen?" Es gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht, aber mein Herz schlug eine Spur schneller. Es war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen einem bewusst wurde, wie dämlich man sich eigentlich aufführte, aber wogegen man nichts auszurichten vermochte.

„Gern", hörte ich mich murmeln und wäre mir wie ein Teenager vorgekommen, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass Teenager nicht in hoffnungslose Schwärmereien verfielen und nebenbei Leute für den Joker aufschlitzten.

„Schön. Dann...wünsche ich Ihnen gute Besserung", sagte er, wofür ich mich bedankte, ehe ich auflegte.

Als ich mich in meinem verlassen wirkenden Wohnzimmer umsah und meinen eigenen Schatten an der Wand erspähte, der meinen starrenden Blick geduldig und reglos erwiderte, schlug ich die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und stöhnte: „Elena, was zum Teufel tust du da? Du reitest dich immer tiefer in die Scheiße!" Und obwohl ich es wusste, konnte ich nicht die Reißleine ziehen, konnte ich nicht anhalten und das Unglück, auf das ich mit immer bestechenderer Sicherheit zuraste, abwenden. Ich hatte nur kurz die Kontrolle über das Steuer verloren und jetzt vermochte ich es nicht mehr herumzureißen.

Es war dunkel geworden. Die Sonne ging zwar immer noch erst gegen acht Uhr abends unter, aber eine Wand aus grauen Regenwolken hatte dem Nachmittag ohnehin eine bleierne Farblosigkeit aufgezwungen. Ich wusste wie sooft nicht, was mich erwarten würde, trank meinen geschätzt hundertsten Kaffee, während ich in meiner abgedunkelten Küche saß und der Dinge harrte, die da kommen mochten. Ich kam mir vor, als wartete ich auf meinen persönlichen Henker. Wahrscheinlich lag ich mit dieser Empfindung gar nicht mal so falsch.

Ich hatte das Küchenfenster sperrangelweit offen, obwohl der Wind recht frisch wehte und mich frösteln ließ. Ein weiter schwarzer Pullover hüllte mich ein, die weißen Träger des Shirts, das ich darunter trug, blitzten ansatzweise darunter hervor. In der Ferne grollte ein ungestümer Donner, der baldigen Regen versprach. Jedes Krachen am Himmel ließ mich zusammenfahren, so angespannt und nervös wartete ich auf meinen unwillkommenen Besucher. Doch ich musste mich noch einige Stunden gedulden, bis es gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte.

„Du bist spät dran", sagte ich und hob langsam, voller Widerwillen den Kopf, nur um erschrocken zurückzuweichen, sodass die Lehne des Stuhls hohl gegen die Wand schlug und einen dünnen schwarzen Streifen auf der hellen Tapete zurückließ. Es war nicht der Joker, der da in meinem Küchenfenster stand und mich mit ernster Miene betrachtete. Es war eine andere, nicht minder gefährliche nachtaktive Kreatur. Es war ein Mann im Fledermauskostüm. Oder doch eine Fledermaus im Menschenkostüm?

Groß, breitschultrig und gänzlich in Schwarz gehüllt hockte Batman auf meiner Anrichte, den Kopf hielt er leicht gesenkt, sodass die spitz zulaufenden albernen Ohren seiner Maskierung dolchartige Schatten an die Wand warfen, als es irgendwo in der Dunkelheit hinter ihm lautlos blitzte. Seine Mundpartie wurde nicht von dem synthetischen Material verhüllt, das zwei Drittel seines Gesichts bedeckte. Ausdruckslos und ohne jede Regung bildeten die schmalen Lippen eine dünne, undeutbare Linie.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie mich erwartet haben, Dr. Clementine."

Das Donnergrollen aus der Distanz wirkte fast hell wie ein Glockenklang im Vergleich zu dem, was da aus seinem Mund kam. Als Stimme konnte man diesen gutturalen, einem Knurren ähnlichen Klang kaum bezeichnen. Ich war zu perplex, um irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu sagen. Aus geweiteten Augen starrte ich ihn an, jeder Muskel in meinem Körper schien zum Zerreißen gespannt zu sein. Er strahlte Ruhe, beinahe Besonnenheit aus, aber gleichzeitig eine dunkle, unnahbare Gefährlichkeit. Es war anders, als dem Joker gegenüberzustehen, diesem hektischen, tobenden Harlekin, der das Wort _‚Gefahr'_ in Form von Narben eingemeißelt auf seinen Mundwinkeln trug. Sein bloßer Anblick genügte, um einen vor Angst schlottern zu lassen; Batman hingegen war...ja, was war er? Was empfand ich bei seinem Anblick? Angst? Erleichterung? Vielleicht sogar beides gleichzeitig? Trotz seiner Maskierung und der grässlich verzerrten Stimme konnte man seine Menschlichkeit spüren. Etwas, das dem Joker abhanden gekommen, vielleicht nie in ihm existiert hatte, was seine Unberechenbarkeit ausmachte.

„Ich...was...was tun Sie hier?", fragte ich dümmlich, zu irritiert von seiner Anwesenheit. Der Joker wäre mir nicht unbedingt lieber gewesen, aber mit ihm hatte ich schlichtweg gerechnet.

„Ich bin hier, um Sie vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren", sagte er mit dieser unmenschlich klingenden Stimme. So ähnlich hörten sich Patienten im Endstadium von Kehlkopfkrebs an, ein Klang, als versuchte man vertrocknetes, von Knochen durchsetztes Fleisch mit aller Gewalt über eine Reibe zu schieben.

Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben und legte den Kopf schief. „Haben Sie nicht irgendwie etwas Dringenderes zu erledigen, wie zum Beispiel auf Verbrecherjagd zu gehen oder selbst vor der Polizei wegzulaufen?" Die unverkennbare Ironie in meiner Stimme ließ ihn völlig kalt, anscheinend war er es gewöhnt, mit derartigen Kommentaren bedacht zu werden.

„Im Moment nicht, nein", sagte er brüsk. Er sah mich durch seine Maske hindurch an, die sich so eng um seine Augen schmiegte, dass es schwer war, seinen dunklen, braunen Augen einen Ausdruck abgewinnen zu können. Genauso gut hätten mich die Augen einer Puppe anglotzen können.

„Hören Sie", begann ich vage, fand es immer noch seltsam, plötzlich mit dem Mann zu reden, der seit einigen Monaten Stadtgespräch war. Es geschah nicht oft, dass sich eine so große Fledermaus hierher verirrte. Aber neuerdings schien in meinem Leben alles möglich zu sein. Ein Freund von Comics und Superhelden hätte jauchzend die Hände zusammengeschlagen, aber mir blieb nichts als Verunsicherung in Anbetracht dieses ungewöhnlichen Besuchs.

„Nein, _Sie_ hören mir zu!", donnerte er barsch auf mich hinab, sodass ich abrupt verstummte. Es gelang nicht vielen, mich einzuschüchtern, aber sein bloßer Tonfall bewirkte das, wofür andere schon zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen mussten. Die Stuhllehne bohrte sich schmerzhaft in meine Wirbelsäule, doch ich konnte den Druck nicht verringern, weil es bedeutet hätte, mich ihm entgegen zu lehnen. „Die Polizei ist auf Sie aufmerksam geworden", sagte er, als er sicher gegangen war, dass ich meine Klappe halten und ihm zuhören würde.

„Dann haben wir wohl etwas gemeinsam", gab ich wider, möglichst bemüht, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich diese Neuigkeit niederschmetterte. Ich hatte es insgeheim befürchtet, dass mir die Cops auf die Schliche kommen würden, hatte es aber bislang verdrängt und als gutes Zeichen aufgefasst, dass noch niemand angerufen hatte. Woher zum Teufel wusste dann er davon, der selbst im Visier der Polizei stand? Oder war das alles nur eine Finte? Gab man nur mit größerem Einsatz als zuvor vor, Batman zu jagen? Kooperierte er immer noch mit Gordon und den anderen Cops? Wenn ja, dann hatte die Polizei in den letzten Tagen wirklich überzeugend geschauspielert.

„Lassen Sie das", grollte er finster. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da hatte er meinem Sohn und mir das Leben gerettet. Aus seinem Blick, seiner Mimik und Gestik konnte ich jedoch nicht erschließen, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte. Oder erinnern wollte.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe! Sie tragen ein Fledermauskostüm und sitzen in meiner verdammten Küche!"

„Und Sie lassen das Fenster sperrangelweit auf, weil Sie auf jemanden warten", stellte er nüchtern fest, ohne aus der Ruhe zu kommen, „offensichtlich nicht auf mich und auch sonst auf niemanden, der den konventionellen Weg über die Vordertür nehmen würde."

Ich sah ihn an, fühlte mich ertappt. War es so weit gekommen, dass ich mich nun vor einem erwachsenen Mann in schwarzer Superheldenkostümierung rechtfertigen musste? Und was würde geschehen, wenn der Joker in der Nähe war? Warum suchte er mich auf und ausgerechnet heute, als der Joker seinen nächsten Besuch angekündigt hatte? War das alles nur ein dummer Zufall oder stand ich jetzt auch noch im Visier eines anderen Freaks? Ich konnte es kaum fassen, dass ich ihn gestern noch vor Bruce in Schutz genommen hatte und er es jetzt war, der mich zusätzlich in Bedrängnis brachte.

„Woher...woher wollen Sie wissen, was die Polizei denkt...ich habe mir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen." Ich fragte mich, ob ich, wenn ich nur lang genug log, irgendwann meinen eigenen Worten Glauben schenken würde. Noch konnte ich mich nicht selbst betrügen.

„Umso besser für Sie."

Er sah mich durchdringend an, sodass ich versucht war, den Blick zu senken. Das aber hätte ihn verraten, dass ich ihn täuschen wollte. Vermutlich wusste er es auch so schon längst. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel er von der Wahrheit kannte, ob er von meiner unfreiwilligen Bekanntschaft mit dem Joker wusste oder ob er nur einer vagen Vermutung gefolgt war und mich nun aufs Glatteis führen wollte. Wollte er erreichen, dass ich ihm gegenüber geständig wurde? Sinn hätte es ergeben, schließlich war der Joker sein Erzfeind. Wenn er ahnte, dass ich möglicherweise in Kontakt zu ihm stand, war ich seine Anlaufstelle, damit er an den Joker herankommen konnte. Wenn das wirklich seine Motivation war, dann überschätzte er meinen Status. Ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, mich mit dem Joker in Verbindung zu setzen. Bislang war immer er es gewesen, der mich aufgesucht hatte, oder aber er hatte es darauf angelegt, dass ich ihn fand. Die Situation war dermaßen surreal, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich mit ihr umgehen sollte. Sollte ich Batman gegenüber aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, als wären wir uralte Freunde? Erwartete er wirklich von mir, dass ich ihm verwertbare Informationen zu bieten hatte?

Das Schlimmste war, dass er nichts sagte. Er hockte auf meinem Küchenschrank, der Nachtwind ließ das schwarze Cape, das seinen muskulösen Körper umgab, in hektischen Kreisen tanzen. Er aber verzog keine Miene, starrte mich mit seinem Pokerface an. Was sollte das werden? Ein Machtkampf? Wollte er psychologische Tricks anwenden? Was würde er tun, wenn diese nicht fruchteten? Würde er handgreiflich werden? Ein derartiger Gedanke wäre mir vor wenigen Tagen noch absurd vorgekommen, hatte ich doch am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass er Leben rettete. Es war schwer für mich gewesen, zu glauben, dass er dazu imstande war, zu töten. Andererseits hätte ich auch nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich ein Skalpell zu anderen Zwecken benutzen würde, als Menschen am Leben zu erhalten. Ihn hier nur wenige Meter vor mir zu sehen und zu erahnen, wozu er rein körperlich in der Lage war, ließ jede noch so naive Gutgläubigkeit in mir erlöschen, ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort der Drohung ausgesprochen hatte.

„Aber falls dem nicht so sein sollte...und es doch etwas gibt, das Sie der Polizei anvertrauen können...dann sollten Sie es möglichst bald in Erwägung ziehen."

Ich hielt seinem Blick stand. Wie, wusste ich nicht, denn leicht fiel es mir keinesfalls. Er sah mich auf wissende Weise an wie jemand, der genau wusste, dass sein Gegenüber log. Ich ahnte jedoch, dass ich nicht aus ihm herausbekommen würde, was er wusste. Nicht ohne mich dabei selbst zu verraten und das Risiko war mir zu groß.

„Sie sollten sich an die eigene Nase fassen, bevor sie hausieren gehen, um Moralapostel zu spielen", erwiderte ich vorsichtig, mein Tonfall ließ die übliche Selbstsicherheit und zynische Note vermissen, aber das konnte momentan nur von Vorteil sein.

„Hier geht es nicht um mich, sondern um Sie. Der Joker ist wahrscheinlich noch lange nicht fertig mit Ihnen." Ich wusste nicht, ob er mir eine Frage stellte oder ob er eine nüchterne Aussage formulierte. Sein verzerrter, dunkler Tonfall ließ eine dahingehende Deutung nicht zu. „Wenden Sie sich an die Polizei und arbeiten Sie mit ihr zusammen...nur das kann Sie vor größerem Unglück bewahren!", riet er mir.

Ich schluckte. Das war einfacher gesagt als getan, wenn mir das Leben meines Sohnes etwas bedeutete. Und das tat es. Es war mir wichtiger als mein eigenes. Nein, in Wahrheit war Jamies Leben alles, was dem meinen noch einen Sinn gab.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", hob ich an, als in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung, vielleicht fünf, sechs Block von hier weg, Polizeisirenengeheul durch die Häuserschluchten schmetterte. Batman zeigte seit langem eine Regung. Er biss sichtlich die Zähne aufeinander. Er schwang sich halb aus dem Fenster heraus, stand mit einem Bein schon auf der Feuerleiter, als er sich noch einmal zu mir umwandte und sagte: „Hören Sie auf, Scharade zu spielen. Tun Sie es für Ihren Sohn!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die mir so schnell sowieso nicht auf der Zunge liegen wollte, kehrte er mir den Rücken zu und verschwand wieder in die Nacht.

Ich blieb noch einige Minuten sitzen und versuchte die Eindrücke dieser Begegnung zu verarbeiten, die mit der Intensität eines sehr lebhaften Traumes auf mich wirkte. Wusste die Polizei genug, um mir gefährlich zu werden? Wenn nicht, war es dann nicht unnötig riskant, mich ihr zu stellen? Batman forderte von mir Kooperation, aber war ich überhaupt fähig dazu? Konnte ich denn helfen? Ich wusste so gut wie gar nichts über den Joker oder sein Vorhaben, schließlich gewährte er mir nur sehr geringen Einblick in das, was er im Schilde führte, gab nur die nötigsten Informationen preis, die ich benötigte, um meine Arbeit für ihn ordentlich machen zu können.

Ich verbrachte noch mehrere Stunden in der Küche, nicht so recht wissend, ob ich wirklich noch mit dem Auftauchen des Jokers rechnen konnte. Weit nach Mitternacht gab ich es auf, schloss das Fenster, hinter dem das sich zusammenbrauende Gewitter nach und nach abschwächte, ohne je richtig begonnen zu haben, und begab mich ins Bett. Ich war müde genug, um einzuschlafen, aber seelisch nicht befreit genug, um nicht zu träumen. Ich wälzte mich von einem fantastischen Szenario zum nächsten und in keinem von ihnen wurde mein Sohn verschont, sie alle endeten damit, dass Jamie sterben würde, oftmals schrecklich entstellt und grausam zugerichtet. Fast schon musste ich dankbar sein, als ich schließlich hoch schreckte, mich auf meinem durchgeschwitzten Laken aufsetzte und erkennen durfte, dass diese entsetzlichen Bilder nur Teil eines Alptraums gewesen und nicht real waren.

Die vertraute Dunkelheit meines Schlafzimmers spendete mir Trost. Ich rieb mir fahrig über die schweißnasse Stirn und atmete keuchend aus, verhalf mir so wieder zu einem gefassteren Atemrhythmus. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Ich musste etwas tun, musste aufhören, mich wie eine willenlose Spielfigur auf dem Schachbrett hin und her schieben zu lassen. In der Hoffnung, ein Glas Milch würde mir dabei helfen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, knipste ich das Licht auf meinem Nachttisch an, war gerade im Begriff, meine Beine über die Bettkante zu schwingen, als eine mir auf unerfreuliche Weise vertraut gewordene Stimme plötzlich sagte: „Hallo Elena!"

Ich sog den Atem scharf und deutlich hörbar ein, als ich mich gleichzeitig umdrehte und den Joker auf der anderen Seite neben meinem Bett stehen sah. Den Kopf hielt er nach vorn geneigt, leicht eingesunken zwischen seinen Schultern, die der Stoff seines Mantels breiter erscheinen ließ, als sie in Wirklichkeit waren.

„Hast du mich...äh...vermisst?", fragte er und erst jetzt sah ich zu meiner Beunruhigung das lange Messer in seiner Hand, dessen Klinge er mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern liebkoste und in keiner Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Es war, als spräche er mit seinem Messer und nicht mit mir.

Wie war er hier hereingekommen? Und was noch viel beklemmender war – was hätte er getan, wenn ich nicht aufgewacht wäre?

„Ich hab gewartet", sagte ich leise, meine Stimme war heiser, was aber nicht von meiner Schläfrigkeit herrührte, denn die war schlagartig wie weggewischt.

„Das hab ich gesehen...aber wenigstens musstest du nicht alleine warten, hm?" Jetzt wandte er den Blick von seiner Klinge ab und richtete ihn auf mich, es war, als hätte er die Schärfe der Schneide in sich vereint und würde mich damit treffen.

„Ich...", begann ich unschlüssig und verstummte, wusste nicht, wie ich mich erklären sollte oder ob es überhaupt einen Sinn haben würde. Der Joker bewegte sich auf mich zu, der Mantel schwang um seinen Körper, taumelte geradezu unter seinem hinkenden Schritt.

„Weißt du, Elena, du hast dich nicht an unsere kleine Abmachung gehalten...du hast...geredet...und dann noch mit keinem geringeren als..._Batman_." Seine Augen waren von absoluter Dunkelheit erfüllt, es war, als besäßen sie gar keine Farbe, so stark geweitet waren seine Pupillen trotz des Scheins meiner Nachttischlampe. _‚Wie ein Hai'_, schoss es mir irrational durch den Kopf, _‚wie ein Hai, der Blut gewittert hat.'_

„Ich habe ihm nichts ge...", wollte ich meine Verschwiegenheit beteuern, als er plötzlich mit ein paar wenigen Schritten bei mir war, sich auf mein Bett stürzte und mich mit grobem Griff auf die Matratze zwang, noch ehe ich auch nur einen flüchtigen Gedanken an Flucht hatte verschwenden können. Der Versuch, mich aus seinem unsanften Halt zu befreien, resultierte nur in größeren Schwierigkeiten für mich. Er saß über mir, verlagerte sein gesamtes Körpergewicht auf mich, packte mich mit der rechten Hand bei meinem Schopf und bohrte die linke schmerzhaft in meine Schulter, drängte das Messer an meine Kehle.

Ich stellte unterbewusst fest, dass er sein Handwerk offensichtlich mit beiden Händen hervorragend auszuführen verstand, eine Gabe, die mir im Moment definitiv zum Nachteil gereicht war.

Er beugte sich zu mir vor, nah genug, dass sein heißer, unangenehm riechender Atem mein Gesicht streifte. Er sah mich durchdringend an und befeuchtete sich beiläufig die Lefzen, während seine Hand von meinem Haar abließ und stattdessen meine Arme über meinen Kopf zwang. Die Klinge ließ er über die glatte Kuhle meiner Achsel streichen, nicht tief genug, um zu schneiden, aber mit genügend Druck, dass mich das Kratzen des Metalls auf meiner eigenen Haut wahnsinnig machte. Dann, als ich gerade glaubte, er wollte mich nur einschüchtern und würde nicht wirklich beabsichtigen, zu schneiden, rammte er ohne jede Vorwarnung das Messer in die schmale Spalte zwischen Elle und Speiche, tief genug, dass ich die Spitze der Klinge auf der anderen Seite meines linken Armes austreten und in die Matratze dringen spürte.

Ich schrie vor unaussprechlichem Schmerz auf, kreischte fast, brüllte das markverzehrende, schmerzhafte Reißen meines eigenen Fleisches hinaus, bis meine Lungen brannten. Tränen schossen mir in die geschlossenen Augen, der Bewegungsreflex, sich dem Schmerz zu entziehen, sorgte nur dafür, dass sich die Wunde weitete und meine Pein verschlimmerte.

Der Joker erstickte meine Schreie, die zweifelsohne den ganzen Apartmentblock aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten, indem er mir mit seiner Hand gewaltsam die Kehle abdrückte und mein Gezeter auf ein gutturales Wimmern reduzierte, gegen das ich nichts ausrichten konnte. Ich wollte nicht schreien, wollte nicht heulen wie ein kleines Kind, das sich beim Spielen die Knie aufgeschlagen hatte, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten, es war ein Reflex, eine unkontrollierbare Reaktion meines Körpers auf das unaussprechliche Leid, das ihm zugefügt wurde. Es war ein Schmerz, der sich nicht mit Worten umschreiben ließ, für den es vielleicht gar keine Worte gab.

Ich glaubte, nicht mehr atmen zu können, jede Faser meines Körpers reagierte auf die Empfindung meines Schmerzes, es war, als würde jede Fiber meiner Nervenstränge wie die Saite eines Musikinstruments angestimmt werden und eine Melodie erzeugen, die mich bis ins Mark erschütterte. Langsam verringerte er den Druck auf meine Kehle, als er bemerkte, dass er mich beinahe erstickte. Ich begann zu zittern, mein ganzer Körper wurde von einem Beben erschüttert, dessen Epizentrum mein Unterarm war. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah ich zu meinem Peiniger auf, der auf mir saß und mein Gesicht betrachtete, das eine einzige Studie des Schmerzes war. Der Anblick schien ihn nicht nur zu faszinieren, sondern zu ergötzen. Und es schien ihm noch nicht genug zu sein. Mein Körper verfiel in einen dankbaren Zustand des Schocks, kühlte spürbar aus, beginnend an jener Stelle, an der die Messerklinge meinen Arm perforierte.

„Tut es..._weh_, Elena?", flüsterte er mit tiefer Stimme und begann zu meinem Entsetzen, das in meinem Arm steckende Messer leicht zu drehen.

„Oh...Gott...", wisperte ich stockend, mit rauer Stimme, die nicht länger meine eigene war.

„Der ist leider gerade unpässlich, fürchte ich, mein Täubchen...", raunte er mir zu und schenkte mir ein Grinsen, wie es furchtbarer nicht hätte sein können. Tränen quollen unter meinen Lidern hervor, glitten kühlend über meine Wangen, unter deren dünner Haut ein Feuer zu toben schien. Der Joker fuhr damit fort, das Messer zu bewegen, ließ mein Gesicht und die sich darauf abzeichnenden Regungen nicht aus den Augen.

„Bitte...bitte...", flüsterte ich erstickt, „bitte hör auf!" Er legte den Kopf schief und unterband tatsächlich vorübergehend die Tortur, strich mit der freien Hand über meinen schweißnassen Schopf.

„Arme kleine Elena...armes kleines oh my darling Clementine...", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd, „weißt du, wie viele Menschen schon gebettelt und mich angefleht haben, ihren Qualen ein Ende zu bereiten? Noch mehr von ihnen...", er holte tief Luft und verdrehte dabei die Augen, während sich eine unangenehme Taubheit prickelnd von meiner Schulter aufwärts ausbreitete, „bitten mich, ihr Leben zu _verschonen_..." Er lachte schrill auf und schüttelte sich, jede seiner Bewegungen übertrug sich auf das Messer, das uns verband, und jagte Schmerzimpulse durch meinen Arm.

„Kannst du das verstehen? Warum betteln Menschen um etwas, das sie nie besessen haben?" Ich sah ihn an, war nicht länger fähig, zu sprechen und selbst wenn ich es gewesen wäre, hätte ich wohl keinen Ton hervorgebracht. „Warum klammern sie sich an ihre armseligen, sinnlosen Existenzen? Warum meinen sie ernsthaft, sie wären etwas wert?"

Ich atmete stockend, es fiel mir zunehmend schwer, war, als wäre meine Lunge ein Muskel, der heftig krampfte und sich nicht mehr entspannen konnte. Ein kehliges Wimmern bahnte sich seinen Weg über meine Lippen, worauf er meine Wange tätschelte und murmelte: „Shhh, tatata, Frau Doktor...wer wird denn weinen? Ich will dich doch nicht _umbringen_..." Er artikulierte dieses Wort, als wäre es das Verrückteste, was mir je hätte in den Sinn kommen können. Gequält sah ich zu ihm auf, wagte es nicht, meine Finger zu bewegen, aus Angst, deren noch intakte Sehnen könnten die in mir steckende Klinge streifen und verletzt werden.

„Ich möchte dir lediglich demonstrieren, was deinem Jamie blühen würde, wenn du auf die Idee kämst, mit falschen Karten zu spielen...ich...", sagte er dann leise, während sich seine Miene verdunkelte und er sich noch weiter zu mir vorbeugte, bis sein krauses Haar meine Schläfe streifte und sein Make-up auf meine tränennasse Wange abfärbte, als sich seine Lippen meinem Ohr näherten und er hineinflüsterte: „...ich würde ihn aufschlitzen. Vom Kinn...", abrupt zog er das Messer aus meinem Arm, ließ mich erstickt stöhnen, was sich wie ein verhaltener Würgelaut anhörte. Er führte das Messer an mein Kinn, wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, ließ die von meinem eigenen Blut getränkte Klinge beinahe zärtlich über meine Kehle, mein Brustbein und meinen Bauch streichen, „...bis zum Nabel." Er tauchte mit der Spitze in die kleine Kuhle ein und reizte die empfindliche Haut.

Ich schluckte und hatte doch das Gefühl zu ersticken, alles begann vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen und sich zu drehen. Ich blinzelte angestrengt, durfte jetzt nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren, so verlockend dieser Zustand auch sein mochte.

„Hast du das verstanden, oh my darling Clementine?", fragte er leise, nahm endlich das Messer aus meinem Bauchnabel.

Ich nickte angestrengt und flüsterte mit brüchiger Stimme: „Ja."

Er nickte zufrieden, tätschelte meine Wangen so grob, als wären sie der Hals eines Pferdes. „Gut, gut, gut..." Er bewegte sich und kurz darauf spürte ich, wie sich sein erdrückendes Gewicht von mir löste, „Wir werden unser eigentlich für heute gesetztes Rendezvous verschieben, Frau Doktor. Du wirst eine Adresse zugespielt bekommen, an der du dich Montagabend einfinden wirst, denn...an einem Sonntag legte der liebe Gott die Füße hoch und gebot, dass man seiner Schöpfung gedachte...will heißen, ich räume dir einen Tag ein, um dich...zu _regenerieren_. Wenn dir dein bezaubernder Sohnemann lieb ist, wirst du kommen...und zwar ohne Begleitung. Meinst du, du bekommst das hin, Elena, hm?"

Ich nickte schwach, fühlte, wie mein Blutdruck in grenzwertige Bereiche fiel. Seine Stimme hörte ich wie aus weiter Ferne, sein Tonfall hatte den eines Geschichtenerzählers angenommen, der er auch war.

„Sehr gut...", raunte er und flanierte zur Tür meines Schlafzimmers, während ich an die Decke starrte und verbissen dagegen ankämpfte, ohnmächtig zu werden. „Schlaf gut, liebe Elena...und gönn dir Ruhe...du wirst sie brauchen!"

Damit zog er ab und ließ mich allein in meinem Schlafzimmer und meinem eigenen Blut zurück. Scharlachrot breitete sich auf dem weißen Laken aus. Und ich wusste, dass ich soeben auf eine andere Art meine Unschuld verloren hatte.

-tbc-


End file.
